I Knew We'd Always Be Friends
by I Am the Real Number Five
Summary: Bella and her brother Jasper have just moved from Phoenix, and they meet the Cullen family: Esme; Carlisle; Edward; Rosalie. They also meet the mcartys- Alice and Emmett.hilarity ensures as they go through their teen years together.
1. New Home, New Friends

**Hello, everyone...**

**Yes, this is my new fanfic "I knew We'd Always Be Friends"**

**I've read stories like this one before, and I just love them. Now this is all human, so don't get confused. No vampires involved. Yet ; ) Ha ha. So I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and 1 more things. This is all in Bella's perspective. **

I giggled at my Daddy's poor attempt at making jokes, as we pulled into an unknown city. It was so green, so _different_, I felt like a fish out of water. I had heard that expression yesterday, when my Dad used it to describe his new job. He was becoming a police officer, and I thought he'd make a very good one. He is good at taking care of people, and making sure they are always safe. He was a police man when we lived in Jacksonville, in Phoenix. He was greatly loved, and his friend Peter was sad he was leaving. I liked him a lot.

I felt my brother Jasper lightly nudge my side, as he pointed out the window. He pointed to a huge logging truck that had pulled up next to us. He loved cars and trucks. I smiled politely ,not really understanding the interest at all. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

My brother Jasper was eight-- He is tall, with really light brown hair. He is tall as well. He is pale like me. He was a very nice brother. He cared for me all the time, even when I'm sick. It's like he can tell when I'm sad, or happy, or excited. I love him for that, because, usually eight year old brothers don't like they're seven year old little sisters. I tried not to be too annoying, for him. I cared for him very much. We never fought, ever. I think my Daddy was thankful for that, as well.

So, my names Bella Swan. I had dark brown hair, with a bit of red in it. I'm a little bit short, but my Daddy says I'm just right. I have pale white skin, and my top lip is a little unbalanced for the bottom one. I had brown eyes, like my favourite food, chocolate. Oh, and I'm super clumsy.I didn't have many friends in Phoenix—I was alright with keeping to myself, and my brother. Jasper never had many friends either. I think they were scared of him. He was tall, and looked pretty tough. He protected me if I needed him.

My Mommy passed died when I was four. I don't really remember her very much, but Jasper does. He got his looks from her. I got mine from my Dad. She died when she took a trip to Italy—She went to a place called, Volterra, I think it was called. But she left, and didn't come back. No one knew where she went, but many other people disappeared with her. My Dad was very upset—He cried a lot, and Jasper and I hugged him till he stopped. But I knew he was even sadder than he let on, especially at the funeral. But I didn't want to think about sadness, because we were on our way to our new home; Forks, Washington.

Dad said it would be really rainy and drizzly here, so I packed nice and warm clothes. He was right, too, when I looked out my window, all I saw was grey clouds, and the wet ground. The people wore hoods, and rain coats, and ran around in the rain. It didn't seem to bother them. So I won't let it borrow me. Nuh uh.

I felt the car pull a sharp left, as we parked in the driveway to our new house. It was white, with a big tree out the front. There was a porch, a lot like our old house. It was nearly the same to me, except the house was wet—And everything was green.

Dad got out of the car, and let me out. I jumped out of the car, and slipped on the wet ground. I landed with an oof.

"Are you alright Bells? Better watch those feet." He chuckled, lifting me up by the arm. He pulled me up straight, and held on to me just in case I fell again.

"I'm fine, Daddy, thanks." I mumbled, embarrassed. I blushed a deep red. He laughed again.

I walked steadily to the trunk of our car, and Daddy took out my suitcase. I grabbed the handle, and heaved it across the grass, through the rain. Jasper appeared next to me, and took my bag for me. I smiled at him.

I walked back to the car, where Dad handed me my backpack. I swung it over my shoulder, and nearly fell over again. I grabbed onto the car for support.

"Bella...You have to be more careful, you're going to seriously hurt yourself." Jaz muttered playfully. I lightly punched him in the shoulder. He laughed.

Daddy walked over to us, where we were on the porch. He rattled the keys around in his pocket, then took them out, and unlocked the door. We stepped into our new home, and took in the new smell. It smelt of musk, and dust. It clearly hadn't been lived in for awhile.

Our whole house had been set up—Dad made sure of that. Our old pine table was set up in the living room, and everything was in the kitchen. Our couch and love seat was set up as well. Dad and I both began walking up the stairs, and he let me go first. "After you," He had said. I giggled at him.

I walked into my new room, which was the first on the right. The walls were painted purple, and my window was open, with an icy breeze blowing in. I shivered. Even my old wolf tapestry was up by the door, and it looked different. Different on these walls, different in this house. I guess I'll have to get used to it.

I set my bag down on the floor by my bed, and dad placed my suitcase next to my back pack.

"Is everything set up right for you, Bells?" He asked, sitting beside me.

I nodded. "Thanks, eh, Dad."

He put his hand on my shoulder, before pushing himself up off the bed, and walk across the hall into Jasper's new room. He was sitting on his bed as well, and he looked a little sad. I wondered why.

I sat back on my bed, and sighed. I stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do now. Un-pack would be a good idea. But I was too tired to do it.

I heard the sound of Jasper's soft sobs from my room, and sat up on my elbows. I wondered why he was crying. Did he miss home? Did he not want to be here?

I jumped off my bed, and heard Dad walking around downstairs. I crossed the hall, and found Jasper on his bed, crying. He cheeks were tear stained, his eyes red and puffy.

"Jaz?" I asked timidly. "Are you okay?"

He looked up and saw me, and hastily wiped the tears from his cheeks and eyes. He didn't like to look weak. But I didn't mind. He always helped me when I cried.

"Oh, ugh, hey, Bella. What are you doing in here?" He asked, attempting to smile. He failed.

"I heard you crying. I want to help you through it." I said, crossing his room, and sitting on his bed next to him. He sighed. "Tell me what's wrong."

I knelt down, and pulled something from his bed side drawer. It was a faded picture, all crinkled up. He un-folded it, and I noticed it was a picture of Mom. I instantly felt sympathy for him. I missed her, too.

"You found this in here?" I asked him, grabbing onto his hand that wasn't holding the picture, and squeezing it tight. A big, fat tear rolled down his cheek.

He nodded. "Yes. Dad told me...This used to be Mom and his house in the eighties. This was their first house, before they split up. Apparently, we both lived here with them, until we were six months old. That's why I'm crying."

I felt my eyes tear up, and a tear rolled down my cheek. He put his arm around me, and set the picture aside.

"It's okay." I said, wondering why _he _as comforting _me._ I should be comforting him right now. I squeezed his hand. "Now, we have the memory of Mom not only in our hearts, but in our house, too. So don't be sad, be happy."

He looked at me, through teary eyes, and nodded. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and I did the same. I sniffed once, and we both stood up. Jaz hugged me close one more time, before Dad came upstairs.

"Hey, you two, we're going to go and take a look around. Let's go, unless you want to stay here..." He said, not noticing our recent emotional outburst.

"No, no. I'll come and look around. I want to see where we're going to be living for the next few years." I said, walking to the door. Jasper followed behind me, and I knew he was still sad. I flashed him a reassuring smile, before we headed downstairs, and out in to the unknown town of Forks.

I was told Jasper and I were going to go to Forks Elementary, in two days. So, not tomorrow but the next day, we were starting school. I was a little nervous. Luckily I had Jasper to start school with.

The three of us walked across our lawn, and onto the footpath. There was think forest across the road from our house—Dad said we shouldn't go in there alone, because there might be bears. I agreed quickly.

Dad took my hands, as we walked east of our house. We turned around, and onto the lawn of the house next door.

"Dad, we're are we going? We can't go on someone else's lawn!" I whispered, leaning up onto my toes so he would hear me better.

"I know these people. They're the Cullens. Calm down, Bella." Charlie laughed, as we stepped onto the porch of a big, white house. Hmm, the Cullens. Dad's never spoke of them before. I shrugged, as Dad knocked on the door. I hid a little bit behind my dad's arm. I was a little bit shy.

The door whipped open, and two people were standing there. There was a tall, and pale, blonde haired man. Next to him, was a caramel colored haired women, who was also pale. She was very pretty.

"Charlie! Hello, it's so nice to see you again!" The women said, excited.

"Good evening, Esme." He answered politely.

"Hello, Charlie!" The blonde haired man said, shaking my dad's hand. They smiled at each other. "It's been way too long."

"Sure has. This is my daughter, Bella, and my son, Jasper. Jasper, Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme. They are old friends of mine. " My dad said, shaking my hand with a squeeze. I still hid behind his arm.

Esme got down on her knees, and lightly hugged my shoulders. "Hi, Bella, how are you today?"

"I'm fine." I squeaked. She smiled at me. Carlisle was meeting Jaz, and he soon came over to me, and Esme knelt in front of Jasper.

"Hiya, Bella! It's so nice to meet you." Carlisle said, shaking my hand.

"It's nice to, eh, meet you too, Carlisle." I squeaked again. Carlisle chuckled, and patted my head and he stood up.

"Sorry, she's a bit shy." I heard my Daddy say. I scowled up at him.

"Well, why don't you come in, and the kids can meet Edward and Rosalie. They'll love to meet them." Esme smiled, as she gestured us to come into their house. Dad practically pulled me up the porch, as I nearly fell over.

There house was nearly all glass—with white furniture. It was simple, yet modern and elegant. I liked it a lot.

"I'll take you up to them. I believe they are in their rooms." Esme said, leading us up the stairs at the back of the house. I liked Esme. She was really nice to my Dad and Jasper and me.

Jasper held my hand as we followed Esme down the halls.

"Edward! Rosalie! Come out here!" Esme called, smiling reassuringly at us. I heard the sounds of moving feet, and two figures appeared in front of us.

The boy, had scruffy bronze hair, and he was tall with green eyes. He was smiling a half smile at Jasper and I. Rosalie, I think her name was, had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the same size as Edward, and pretty. She was smiling too, but she didn't look as happy to see us.

"Edward, Rosalie, these are Charlie's kids, Bella and Jasper. Now, play nice, okay? Make them feel at home. They just arrived." Esme said, looking at them sternly. They both looked really nice. Esme left us then, and walked down the stairs.

Edward stepped forward first, and held out his pale white hand. He looked a lot like Esme, I guess that;s why they were related.

"Hello, Bella. I am Edward, as my Mom said." He laughed, then looked down. He seemed embarrassed for some reason. How odd.

"Hey, Edward, I'm ugh, Bella, as your Mom said." I said, using his term. We both smiled at each other, as I shook his hand. This was only sentence today that didn't come out a squeak. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella. Welcome to Forks. I hope you like the rain." He said politley.

"Not really," I said, blushing. "I'd rather the sun."

"Then why did you move here, silly? Don't you know Forks is the rainiest place in the USA?" He laughed, shuffling his feet. I flushed red.

"I don't know." I answered his question, which I think was supposed to be rhetorical. Oops.

"Bella, hello, I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose, if you want too." Rosalie said, stepping in front of Edward, and hugging me lightly.

"Hi,eh, Rose." I said, my shyness coming out again. Dang.

"You look scared." Rosalie said, chuckling."There's no need."

"Sorry."

_Sorry?_ Did I just say that? Gosh, I must have sounded so silly. Edward was laughing to himself from behind Rosalie. I instantly felt embarrassed again.

"So, Bella, are you going to go to Forks elementary?" Edward asked, after a short silence.

"Yes, Jasper and I are starting on Monday. I'm a little nervous." I said, words spilling out like word vomit. I always babbled.

"Well, we go there too, so, you won't be alone." He said, smiling an odd half smile. "And we know some people, that I think you'll like. Two, actually. They'll love to meet you. They live just in Port Angeles."

I nodded. At least I know I won't be alone. Maybe I'll even be in one of their classes.

"So Jasper, how old are you?" I heard Rosalie ask Jasper. I heard Jasper say his answer, and Rosalie smile. "We're the same age."

I smiled at the thought that they were getting along. He'll have a friend, too. That's nice.

I looked down at my fight, and at the floor board. I shuffled my feet from side to side on the floor, careful not to fall over.

"Hey, I know what we can do! Let's play hide and seek! Our house has great places to hide." Edward said, smiling. I nodded, as let go of Jaz's hand. He smiled at me reassuringly, and we began walking down the hall. I tripped over something I couldn't even see, and felt some strong arms catch me. It was Jasper.

"Thanks, Jazzy."

"No worries, Bell."

"Edward, you're counting. Bella, Jasper and I will hide." Rosalie said, as she sprinted down the hall. I ran after her, tripping a few times on my way. The bottoms of my hands hurt from the impact. Stupid clumsy- ness.

I ran into a room with a golden couch and heaps of CDs, and hid behind a big stereo there. I tried to muffle my breathing, so Edward wouldn't find me. I had no idea where the others went, but I didn't care.

"99, 100! Ready or not, here I come!" I heard Edward shriek, and I heard him walking steadily down the halls. I heard him step into the room I was in, wherever I was, and I could hear him breathing. I muffled a giggle. I closed myself closer together as I pressed my back against the cold glass. I couldn't see anything but this fancy stereo.

"Oh Bella...I know you're in here." He almost cooed. How did he know?! He was so good at this game. "But where could you be? Under the bed...No. Behind the door? No... What about behind this stereo?"

My breath hitched, and came out as nearly a gasp. He peered over the top, and looked over me. He smiled his strange half smile, as I giggled and pushed myself against the glass to help me up. He held my hand as I got my balance, and I smiled at how he already knew how clumsy I was. Like he'd known me my whole life...

"You're too easy, Bella." He chuckled, as we walked out of his room. "You could have at least tried."

I knew he was teasing, but I playfully slapped him anyway. His laughed, and looked over at me. I realised, his eyes were the color of emeralds. They were very pretty.

"Will you help me find Rosalie? I think I already know where Jasper is." He said, looking over at a cupboard, which was hanging open, to reveal Jasper hidden in there, not knowing we'd seen him. I giggled, as Edward and I began to laugh together.

"Rosalie? Where are you?" I yelled, splitting up from Edward he went to get Jasper out of his silly hiding spot, and I heard then laughing together. I heard a little snicker, and spun around to where it came from.

I creeped into what seemed like Rosalie's room. It was pink, with teddy bears and pictures of princesses and dolls scattered around the big room. I saw a little foot sticking out from under the bed. I walked over to it, giggling like crazy. I yanked it, to reveal a giggling-like-crazy Rose. I pulled her up off the floor, as we met the boys again.

"Okay Bella, you were the first to be found, you have to be counter now." Edward said, smiling at me again. His hair looked like he'd slept on it funny. But I liked it.

I sighed. I hated this part of the game. I stalked over to stairs, and counted there.

1, 2, 3, 4,5...

I wonder if Edward and Rosalie have any other friends beside those two people he was talking about. What if they didn't like us any more, and left us for there other friends? That wouldn't be very nice. I wouldn't like that, and I don't think Jasper would either.

58, 59, 60, 61, 62...

So Jasper had found out Daddy and Mommy lived here before. They must have gotten married, then moved into the house we live in now. Jasper and me lived there till I was six months old, then they decided to move to Phoenix so they could have more windows for work, they'd said. I sighed. I missed Phoenix. The heat, the cacti , the desert...

96, 97 ,98, 99... 100! "Ready or not, here I come!"

I crept through the house again, and found them all very fast. Edward was in Rosalie's room with Jasper, so I found them at the same time. Rosalie was in Esme and Carlisle's room, and said that was the best room for hiding. I didn't agree. I thought Edward's room was pretty good as well.

We then decided to go downstairs and have some dinner. Carlisle invited us over for dinner, saying we'd probably have no food in the cupboards yet. I think he was right.

Esme made us the most delicious Mushroom Ravioli I have ever had—It was so creamy and yummy. I didn't want it to end. Jasper didn't like Mushrooms, but even he enjoyed this. That's how good it was. I sat next to Edward and Jasper, and we talked endlessly, while Charlie chatted with Esme and Carlisle. Sometimes I'd talk to Carlisle or Daddy, but mostly I talked to Edward.

This has been the best evening ever.

**I loved writing that—I love doing human stories. They're so much fun to write : )**

**Please review! Please please please with a cherry on top!**


	2. Window Communication

**Hey everyone--**

**Oh my gosh I was so jazzed (LOL) with the response I got from this story!! Literally, squealing and jumping. It happened. And don't worry, Little Emmett is still being written. **

**Anyways, hope you like this...**

"Oh, and Dad, I didn't tell you the best part! We played hide and seek!" I said, getting animated with my words in the car. We were on our way back from the Thriftway, after buying some food for the house. We didn't have any yet, and we couldn't eat at the Cullens house every night...

"Yeah, Bells, I know. You told me already. A couple of minutes ago, actually." He chuckled, looking over at me. I was sitting in the back seat, while Jasper sat up front with him.

"Although, she is right. That was the best part. Or maybe it was the Mushroom Ravioli..."Jasper mused, looking back at me. I smiled at him for reminding me about that.

"Jaz, you have never liked my mushroom ravioli. And then Esme makes it, and it's your favourite food! I can't help but be offended." Daddy joked, with a huge smile on his face. I think he is glad to be back in Forks, after all these years.

"Dad...Your was...special?" Jasper said, looking down at his feet awkwardly.

"Hey, hey! I try my best to cook what I can, when I can. Maybe when Bella gets a little older, she can cook for us." Dad said, actually sounding hopeful. I want to learn to cook. I think it would be a lot of fun.

We pulled into our driveway, to see Edward and Carlisle throwing a baseball around in their front yard. They both had gloves on, and were laughing. I smiled at them.

Edward spotted me through the window, and waved. The baseball nearly hit him in the head, as Carlisle threw it at him. Edward went red. I giggled.

Charlie stopped the car, and we all got out. I went to help my Dad with the shopping bags, but he insisted he do all the work. I didn't like that. I wanted to help him out.

"Charlie!" Carlisle said, waving. "Hello!"

Dad nodded at him. "Hey, Carlisle, hey Edward."

I walked over to wear the hedge cut off our yards, and Carlisle and Edward walked over.

"Hey, guys." I said, waving. My hair blew in my eyes, and I wiped it away. The moisture around was making it stick up. And the rain was making me cold.

"Hey Bella," Edward's face looked flush, as if he'd been running.

"Hey, Edward. How's the ball game going?" I said casually. Edward chuckled.

"Dad has a wicked curve ball." He said, looking up admiringly at his Dad. "I'm like a baby next to him."

"How are you today, Bella?" Carlisle interceded.

"Good, good. Just went to the Thriftway to buy some food..." I said, looking over at the open door. Jasper jogged off the porch, and stood next to me.

"Hey, you up for some baseball? I think I'm pretty good, and can kick your butts." Jasper said, grinning. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's on." Edward said, and Jasper crossed the lawn. Carlisle ruffled my hair, before walking away with them.

"Oh! And Bella! Rosalie and Esme are inside. They're baking cookies, if you'd like to go help. For school tomorrow, I think they said." Carlisle called, smiling. I nearly squealed in delight, as I skipped around the hedge, and across their yard.

I jumped up onto the porch, totally forgetting about my Dad. I wanted to hang around with Edward, but I guess he was too busy for me. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing Esme again. She was really kind.

"Bella, sweetheart!" Esme called excitedly, as I walked into the white, modern kitchen. She was mixing in a bowl. It looked like a chocolate mixture, but I wasn't sure. "We're making brownies. Want to be our tester?"

A smile erupted on my face as I heard the words "tester", and I ran a little to eagerly to the kitchen counter. Rosalie giggled at me.

"Okay, Rose mainly made these ones. I only helped a little bit." Esme said, putting a silver tray in front of me. It was nearly fully covered with the square brownies. They smelled delicious.

I took one off the plate, and took a bite. I chewed it quietly, as Esme helped Rosalie get something out of the oven. The brownie tasted so good, I thought about taking another one. But I didn't want to be rude. I had some manners, so I looked out the window.

Edward was lying in a puddle of mud, as Jasper and Carlisle tried to pull him up. Edward wasn't making their job easy; he was laughing so loud I could hear him from inside. How he'd got in there in the first place I had no idea. But I wanted to go and help him, but thought, Carlisle will help him. He's not hurt. Hopefully...I don't like the idea of my friends getting hurt.

"Edward! You got the glove all muddy! Oh gosh!" Carlisle playfully complained, as he pulled the dripping glove off the grass. Jasper snickered.

"Sorry Dad. Maybe Jasper shouldn't have made me laugh so hard, and I wouldn't have slipped." Edward said, hugging his Dad's waist. Edward was a tattle-tale. Who knew. I giggled.

"It's okay, son." Carlisle said, rubbing his back soothingly. I was having fun watching them from the inside, listening to their laughter, and having fun. It made me happy.

"Bella, what'd you think?" Rosalie asked, her blonde hair looking especially shiny under the yellow light she was standing under.

"Oh, eh, absolutely, delicious. Thanks, Rose, Esme." I said, smiling at them both. They're oven mits both had kittens on them, and I giggled.

I heard some loud laughs get closer and closer, and I knew the boys were coming back inside. I looked outside and saw why they'd bailed—It as pouring with rain.

"Boys! Boys! Don't get the muddy shoes in the house! Get on the porch!" Esme said, whipping off her mits, and throwing them on the counter. She shooed them out, and I exchanged one smirk with Jasper. Har har.

"Bella! Jasper! It's time to come home! Dinner is nearly ready!" I heard Charlie call. I hadn't realised the time! The sky was darkening quickly, and the fire flies started to come out. They were so pretty. They mustn't like the rain very much, like other bugs...

"Cya Rose. I have to go home now." I said, hopping down off the stools.

"Oh, bye Bella. See you tomorrow, at school. Don't be nervous remember!" She said, happily. I nodded, before exiting the kitchen.

Jasper had already heard Dad call us, and was waiting for me in the yard. I said a quick goodbye to Edward, Carlisle and Esme, who were cleaning their shoes.

Jasper grabbed my hand, and we sprinted through the rain. I fell on my knees, one time, but Jasper caught me before I hurt myself. Good thing he was strong, and could hold me up.

We were laughing once we got back inside, and could smell burning. We looked at each other with a worried expression, and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh shoot! Oh jeez, eh, stupid oven!" Dad was saying, frustrated. I walked over, and saw the oven-roasted chicken was nearly black. I instantly felt sympathy for him.

"Oh, Dad, it's okay, we can still eat it, can't we Jasper?" I said, rubbing my Daddy's shoulder. He nearly threw the hot plate onto the counter, and I cringed away.

"Um, yeah, sure we can, Dad. No problems." He said. I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"No, no, don't be stupid, kids. We'll have to get take out." He said, and grabbed the phone of the receiver.

I didn't mind. I wished I could help him cook, seeing he'd not very good at it. But I don't know how...

"Hello, I'd like to order..." I heard my Dad say, then he walked into the living room, and I couldn't hear him. I assumed he was getting Pizza, but I wasn't sure.

Jasper and I sat at the dining room table, and I stretched my hands out in front of me. Jasper was chuckling to himself.

"What?" I said.

"You just look like you want to help Dad."

There he goes, sensing my emotions again. Maybe he has some sort of super power. "Mmm, I do."

He laughed again. "So, you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?"

I grimaced. "Um, sure, I guess. It's the middle of the school year. We'll be pretty far behind."

He nodded. "Yeah, but we can still do good. Plus, we have friends now."

"Yeah, we do," I said, smiling at the thought. He made some sort of sound in his throat, as if he was about to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him, and knew he was thinking about something I would not like. I decided not to ask.

"I know why you love our friends so much." He chuckled, leaning down, and bursting into laughs into his hands. I glared at him, just as Dad entered the room, looking suspicious. I glared at Jasper.

"What are you kids giggling about In here?" Daddy said, taking a seat next to me. Our small dining room table only just fit all of us, but it made it seem cosy. I think Dad would rather get a bigger one, but...Mom gave him this one for their year anniversary. I sighed.

"The Cullens." Jasper said, his laughing fit finally seemed over.

"What about them?" Dad said, folding his arms on the table, and leaning closer to the middle. He looked suspicious. "Don't you like them?"

"No, no! We love them! They're all very nice people." I said, nodding reassuringly. Dad's face softened, and he un-crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm glad. They've been very nice to me over the years. They put me up for awhile when your Mom passed. I was having trouble..." He said, trailing off, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I rubbed his shoulder, and leaned my head on his arm. He held my hand.

"Anyway," He said, shaking his head. "The Cullens and you seem to get along really well. You look like you've known each other your whole lives. I'm glad." My Dad smiled a grin that nearly touched his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Edward and Bella get along really well." Jasper smiled, and winked at me. Lucky Daddy didn't see.

"That's...great." Dad said. "I'm so happy you've found some, maybe life long friends."

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I don't know how I could live with just this knuckle head all my life." I pointed at Jasper, and his smile faded. He knew I was joking though. Payback, I called it.

There were three taps on the door, and Dad jumped up to answer it. "Pizzas here," He had said excitedly. I laughed.

He came back into the kitchen, carrying three boxes of Pizza. How will we eat all that?! Maybe he was extra hungry.

Dad rubbed his hands together, and dug in. He usually passed me some pieces, but clearly, he was way to starving. I didn't mind. I took my fair share, and chewed it down.

Later on, I decided to sit at my window, and maybe read a book. I loved to read, even if my books were really thin and had big writing. I would read Shakespeare some day.

I opened up my window, and let the cool air blow in. I turned on my lamp on the side of my bed, and I watched the Pine trees for a little while. A yellow light from the other side startled me, and I nearly jumped. The light flicked on and I saw a bronze haired boy sitting on the window sill. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I waved timidly, and looked down, embarrassed. I hadn't started reading my book yet, so I must have looked pretty silly.

I rested my leg on the ledge, and leaned my head back. He chuckled.

"Edward! What are you staring at?!" I heard a high pitched voice squeal, and Rosalie ran to the window. She looked between me and Edward, confused. Her eyes narrowed, and I looked wide eyed at her. She began giggling, and I flushed red.

She was a little older than me; I think she thought of boys differently than me. I thought of them as friends, and thought the thought of kissing boys was gross. Jasper said I'd change sometime, but I didn't believe him. He;d just laughed after.

"Edward it's time too--" I heard Esme say, and she appeared at Edward's window as well. She looked between Edward and I, and narrowed her eyes. I heard whisperings, and Esme disappeared.

"DAMN IT ROSALIE! WHY'D YOU TELL HER?!" Edward yelled, and Rosalie ran out giggling. I was confused. Watching their family display was funny, I guess. I didn't understand what was going on.

Our houses were pretty close—They had to be only a couple of metres away. I'm sure Edward could jump from his house to mine. Not that he would, I don't think. They invented front doors for a reason!

"Say something, Bella!" Edward said, as if I was right next to him. Wow, we were pretty close.

"Um...Hello?" I said, looking down awkwardly. He chuckled.

"Hello, Bella. How are you tonight?" He asked casually.

"I'm okay, I guess. A little confused as to what just happened at your house."

"Oh." He looked down, and it looked like he blushed. I giggled. "It was nothing. Rose was just...Forget it."

"Eh, okay, I will."

I glanced back at my alarm clock, and it said nine-thirty-five. I gasped. I'd better be getting to bed.

"EDWARD! YOU HAVE TO GO TO BED NOW! MOM SAID!" Rosalie squealed from another part of the house. I laughed.

"I have to go too. See ya, Edward." I said, stepping down from my window.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams!" He laughed, getting down from his window as well. I slammed my shut, making the window quiver. His did the same, and I stayed to watch his life go out. Esme ran in then, and I saw her kiss him on the forehead.

I tiredly pulled out my hair tie, as I ran down the stairs. "'Night Dad!" I said, seeing my dad on the couch.

"Night Bells."

I ran back up, and jumped into bed. I pulled over the covers, and switched off my lamp. I turned on my fair lights that were strung around my bed. I closed my eyes, and soon drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt Mom was with me; and so was Edward. She kept on pushing us together, and I kept on stepping away. She frowned; and Edward laughed.

"In time," She had sighed. She disappeared into the blackness of dreamland, and then I woke up to the dull grey light from the think clouds outside. Another rainy day... I've been told seconds last for only five seconds.

I sat up in bed, and sighed, then yawned. I rubbed my chestnut hair around my head, and I whipped the covers back. I stepped onto to the floor, and saw Edward at his window again. I heard some sweet music playing. It sounded like piano, or something. It was so sweet!

He smiled at me, before leaving the room. I shrugged. This was going to be interesting, with him seeing my nearly every move.

I hastily got dressed, in fear of being late. Jasper and I raced down stairs, just like always. He beat me. I fell over just at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey guys," Dad smiled, putting a bowl of cereal on the table in front of me. Mmmm cheerios.

I finished breakfast quickly, and that's when the nerves kicked in. I had butterflies in my stomach. It was probably about school.

"Bells, stop twiddling your thumbs. You'll be just fine." Jasper said, as we headed outside. I looked at him with some worry in my eyes, cause he smiled again.

I was always excited going into grade three. And turning eight this year. That'll be good too, because then I'll be the same age as Jasper for awhile, till his birthday, a month later. I giggled.

"DAD! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Jasper screamed. I blocked my ears.

Dad ran out of the house, in his police uniform. He walked to unlock the cruiser. "The Cullens are going to take you." He walked back over to us, and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled.

The rain began to come down, and we hid under the Cullens' porch. Jeez. How early are we?

As if on cue, the door whipped open, and Esme and Carlisle walked out. Esme hugged me, as Carlisle wished me luck. He walked to his Mercedes, and drove off. I waved at him as he disappeared.

Rosalie came out, all of a sudden, dragging Edward by the hand. "Come on come on!" She was squealing.

"Hey Bella, hey Jasper." He said, as she let go of his hand, and he nearly fell over. "Ready for school!"

"Not really." I said nervously, and looked down. He touched my hand in reassurence.

"I'll take care of you."

I smiled.

We all jumped off the porch, except Rosalie. She freaked out about her hair, and took the stairs. Esme came out soon after, practically dragging us to the car. We all jumped in, and drove off, my stomach full of butterflies.


	3. Fun, yet embarassing day

**Hey everyone—sorry havent updated in awhile. Studying for exams and stuff...**

Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and I walked down the halls of Forks Elementary, as I gazed around at all the other kids. They all looked so comfortable. So happy. But me...I was just nervous. Really nervous.

"Geez, Bella. Calm down. It's only school." Jasper whispered, snorting in my ear. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Your shaking."

We both looked down at my hand. And really, I was shaking. I was probably blushing, too.

It's not that I cared what the other kids thought. It was just I didn't want Edward and Rosalie to leave us. I liked them very much.

Jasper and I had already talked to our teachers. I was in a class with Edward and someone named Alice. I think Edward knew her. But Jasper was in a class with Rosalie and Alice's brother Emmett. Are these the friends the Cullens were talking about?

"Edward? Rosalie?" I heard a high, but excited voice shriek, and a small girl with spiky, black hair darted threw the crowd, and into Edward's arm. A big, burly boy followed behind her, chuckling to himself. "Oh my gosh!"

"Hey, Alice." Edward laughed.

Alice and Emmett stepped away from Rosalie and Emmett. Alice was smiling, and Emmett had a strange, teasing look on his face. He looked like a joker.

"Bella! Jasper! Hello!" Alice suddenly shrilled, running into my arms. I nearly toppled over, and she hugged my waist.

"Um...Alice, right?" I said timidly. I blushed. "How did you know my name?"

"Edward has been talking about you. Oh my god, you are pretty! He was right!"

I heard Edward gasp from next to me, and a loud slap. I looked over at Edward, who was looking down awkwardly. Alice was rubbing her arm.

The big boy stepped in between Alice and I, and hugged me in a bear hug. I couldn't breath... "Bella!"

Jasper was being greeted by Jasper, who looked really nervous. Alice and Jasper looked like they knew each other their whole lives. A lot like me and Edward.

"Um, hey, Emmett?" I said, looking down. He burst out laughing.

"You are so funny!" He boomed, holding his stomach. I blushed again, and I shuffled my feet on the ground. I lost my balance, and fell into Edward. He caught me quickly, while Emmett was in hysterics on the floor. I glared playfully at him.

Oh boy.

A loud bell sounded, and we all split apart. Alice kissed Jasper and Edward on the cheek before heading off with us. Emmett and Rosalie looked like they were holding hands; which made me realise, Edward had held mine. I smiled.

"I really like that Jasper boy. Your brother, right Bella?" Alice said, as we walked to our classroom.

"Yeah, my brother. Emmett and Rosalie looked very close." I muttered, and Edward swung our hands from side to side.

"Oh they are!" Alice squealed. "Looks like you and Edward are too,"

I looked down, as my face went bright red. I heard Edward chuckle from beside me.

The rest of the day, up until lunch, went by very quickly. We learnt about our times tables in class. Something I was sorta good at.

The bell sounded for lunch, and we all filed out into the playground. Edward and Alice led me to a table, where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were waiting. Jasper stood up to hug me, before Alice practically pushed him down at sat on his lap. I giggled.

Emmett and Rosalie sat side by side, and I sat with Edward. Rosalie gave me some of her brownie which Esme had packed for me, which I shared with Edward.

"Bella..." Jasper moaned from behind Alice's face. "I don't have my lunch."

"Why, Jaz?" I said, concerned.

"I ate it already. Emmett ate his too. We got bored, and hungry. So can you share some?" He said timidly, as he and Emmett exchanged a glance. I had a feeling they got along very well.

I sighed, and broke off some of my sandwich for them both. They beamed.

"Thanks, clumsy." Emmett said, throwing the sandwich down his throat.

"Clumsy?" Rosalie said confused.

"Bella has two left feet." Alice answered her. I smiled at her. "Oh! And did I tell you I claimed Bella?"

I gasped in my head. Had this little pixie just said she owned me? "What?"

"I claimed her as my best friend. She's all mine." She said, as she wrapped her arm around Jasper's shoulders. He smiled at her.

"Well I knew her first, so can't I claim her?" Edward said, speaking for the first time this lunch. I looked up at him, and couldn't help smiling.

"Yes but I said it first." Alice said, sticking out her tongue at him. I rolled my eyes at them.

I hadn't realised it, but Edward began playing with my hair. He was twirling the chestnut ringlets around in his fingers. Jasper looked like he was going to break his arm off, but I gave him a stern look. Silly Jasper.

"How about we just say...You've all claimed me?" I said, settling the score. They were all being so silly.

They all shrugged, giving up. Emmett and Rosalie hadn't said much. I wondered why, but I decided not to ask. Rosalie was perched practically on top of Emmett. Not on his lap, but sort of leaning on him. Edward and I were the only ones not totally entwined. Although, he was holding my hand under the table.

The rest of the day, school went on. I didn't know, but Edward and Alice had arranged a play date for all of us to go over to their house. I happily agreed, hoping maybe we'll play hide and seek again.

Esme picked us up at the school gates, and chatted happily to all of us in the car. Saying her "Little family was complete at last!" That made me giggle. Esme was really nice. So was Carlisle. I'd love to have a mommy like Esme. She seemed like my second mom already.

"So...Has Alice claimed anyone yet?" Esme asked, chuckling at the end. I had a feeling Alice has "claimed" people before.

"Yes. First she claimed Bella, then it seemed like she wanted to marry Jasper." Emmett laughed, then burst into loud guffaws as Alice smacked her brother over the head. Esme was chuckling along, and seemed to look at us all adorably.

"What do you think about that, Jasper?" Esme laughed, looking back at us as the forest flew past. The windows were getting foggy.

"I don't mind it." Jasper shrugged, smiling at Alice. I giggled.

"Of course he doesn't." Emmett said, shaking his head. "What man would."

"Emmett." Alice said, glaring at him. "Stop embarrassing me."

"That's what big brothers are for." He said, grinning at her. She still glared at him.

"You know what! We could talk about how you and Rose cling onto each other like a flea to a dog!" Alice snapped, smiling impishly at Emmett. Rosalie gasped, as Esme just smiled sweetly.

"Hey, hey, that's enough, kids. You're scaring Bella." She laughed, as we pulled up outside their house. I looked over at Jasper and I's house, and how empty it looked.

"No, no. I'm fine." I laughed, as we all began filing out of the car.

"Well Bella...We quarrel a lot. Just like siblings, don't we guys? It's only cause we love each other." Alice shrilled, as we danced over to me from her side of the car. We followed Esme inside the house, where she sat us down and gave us some juice. It was pouring with rain outside, but I think it was easing.

Once again, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, somehow, even though he was on a stool. They looked really cute together. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting across from each other, while Edward sat next to me.

"So Bella...Is it weird having Edward's window only metres from yours?" Rosalie said, grinning at me. I bowed my head in embarassment.

"I don't really mind it." I mumbled. Edward was giving Rose death glares, but I knew he didn't mean them. They were brother and sister, anyways.

"Edward can see Bella from his window?" Jasper said, nearly threw his teeth. I gave him a look to tell him to stop talking. His face softened.

"Like I said, I don't mind it." I shrugged. Edward smiled reassuringly at me.

"I'll keep an eye on you, Cullen." Jasper said, smiling. I pushed him lightly, nearly making him and Alice topple off the stool. I giggled.

"Stop being so stupid, Jasper. We're only seven. You've been watching way too many sitcoms." I said. Everybody burst out into laughs, and Jasper hid behinds Alice's back.

"And excuse me, I'm eight." Jasper said, holding his head up high. "So there."

"Whatever, the point is, you have nothing to worry about." I said, settling things. He nodded.

I slurped down the last of my juice, and jumped off my stool. I never realised it before, but out the back of the Cullen's house, there was a big stretch of grass, and a river running threw it. I realised it was the Callawah River, the one Charlie was telling me about. Then, behind it, there was forest. It was very pretty.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I want to go down to the river. You guys want to come?" I said, walking down a small set of stairs that led to the back porch. I heard them all follow behind me, and I walked outside, and down the steps.

I saw Emmett holding Rosalie's hand as we all walked across the lawn. Alice was on Jasper's back. Edward slung his arm around me, and I gripped onto his waist. We came down to the river, which had stones that led across to the forest. Emmett held Rose's hand as he followed her across, and Jasper skipped along the stones with Alice fastened to his back. I began for the rocks, but lost my balance, and slipped over. I was being held just above the water from what felt like four arms. I think it was Edward, and Jasper. Huh. They knew me too well.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, concern in his emerald eyes.

"I-I'm fine." I replied, walking back over the rest of the rocks, being more careful this time. We reached the other side, eventually, but Edward never got impatient behind me. He just held my hand, as I jumped onto the grass.

"Where'd you go Bella? One minute you were there, next you weren't," Emmett boomed, holding his stomach with his free hand.

"Shut up Emmett!" I snapped playfully. He grinned.

It began to lightly rain around, and I felt my hair getting wetter and wetter. My clothes too. I hope I don't get sick. Translation: I hope no one else gets sick.

I suddenly got pulled down onto the grass. It felt really wet and slippery, and for a second, I thought I slipped. But I realised, it was Edward. He was sitting next to me on the ground, smiling his crooked smile.

"Edward, what...?" I said, a smile creeping onto my face. He shrugged.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were sitting around us, watching us. Jasper was narrowing his eyes. Alice and Rosalie were smiling. Emmett began...Wolf whistling.

God they acted so much like teenagers.

I ducked my head out of embarrassment. My face was going bright red, as usual.

"Jesus, I've never seen someone blush so much in my life. I love it!" Emmett boomed, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's pretty." Edward said. Rosalie hugged him while giggling, as Alice murmured. "Awww." Jasper was gritting his teeth beside me, while Emmett's booming laugh could be heard in Australia.

My face flushed a darker shade of red, as I hid in the soft grass underneath me. I was leaning against a tree trunk, which helped with the hiding.

"Stop it guys, you're embarrassing her." Edward said.

"Maybe you should stop setting yourself up for it!" Emmett laughed, and punched Emmett in the arm.

I hadn't realised it, but I began shivering. I came back up from hiding, and hugged myself with my arm. I had goosebumps on my arms, and my lips seemed blue. I huddled myself closer into the tree, which made me feel a little warmer. The thick trees above seemed to be a cover from the rain. I could hear it though, trickling through the leaves.

"Gosh Bella, your Bella. Maybe we should go home." Edward said, concern in his voice again. "What do you say guys?"

"Pssh, you two can go back. I want to stay longer." Jasper said, as Emmett said the same thing. I pulled myself up, and waved to everyone before standing up. Edward followed behind me, and he seemed to grip my shoulders. Keeping me warm, or making sure I don't fall over?

We reached the river, and I began for the first stone. I made sure I had Edward's hand in mine, for support. Hopefully I won't fall over again.

I jumped from stone to stone as the rain blurred my vision. My hair was dripping just from the short voyage across the rocks, and Edward's was plastered to his head. He looked silly.

We ran hand in hand up to the house, and I heard Esme snap a picture. She seemed so concerned, and grabbed us both in a hug before racing inside to get towels. She squeezed my hair dry and rubbed it with a towel. She ran to grab some of Rose's clothes for me, and some new clothes for Edward.

"You don't look as pale any more, Bella." Edward said smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a lot better now thanks to your Mom." I smiled at him.

Esme sat us down on the porch swing to dry off, and gave us each some left over brownie. I took it gladly, feeling hungry. She returned later with a huge plate of them. I gawked, as my mouth watered.

I cuddled up to Edward's side in my to- big clothes. Rosalie was only a little older than me, but bigger than me, too. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, feeling unusually sleepy. I folded my legs up onto the chair, as it swung us back and forth. I sighed, as my eyes began to droop closed.

My eyes snapped open as I heard squeals from across the lawn. I saw Alice and Jasper on their way back, Jaz still carrying Alice. Emmett and Rosalie appeared behind them, holding hands as they skipped along the stones. I heard Esme snap pictures again, and this time, of Edward and I too. The sky was darkening around them, as they ran over to us. Alice "aww" again, and Emmett grinned. I didn't want to move from where I was. I was too warm.

"Scooch over, Bella." Alice said, pushing my legs closer to me. She squashed next to me, leaving room for Jasper. Emmett and Rose squashed onto the space next to Edward. We were all cuddled up on this big chair, and toasty warm. Esme came out to take pictures, and Carlisle came out too. He smiled at all of us, before kissing Rose on the forehead and hugging Edward awkwardly around the shoulders. It was hard to get to Edward with me practically covering his whole body.

"I need to return to the hospital. An emergency." He said, after saying goodbye to all of us. Esme sighed as she returned inside, to get dinner ready for all of us.

"Did you have a little nap Bells?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "No, Alice's squealing woke me up."

"Sorry Bella. But Jasper nearly dropped me after I kissed his cheek." Alice said. Emmett burst into loud guffaws as I smiled at Jasper. He looked embarrassed.

Esme came running out of the kitchen, a wooden spoon covered in sauce in her hands. She looked at Alice and Jasper adoringly. "Aw! Alice kissed Jasper! That's so cute! Smile, guys!"

Somehow, she pulled a camera out from her apron pocket, and snapped a picture. Rosalie and Edward groaned.

"Mom..."

Esme returned to the kitchen, and took away the food from before. Emmett was disappointed he didn't get any of it. I giggled.

"Hey, what day is it today?" Alice asked.

"Wednesday." I answered. "Why, Ali?"

She squealed. "Tomorrows a half day!"

We all erupted in cheers of excitement. Yay! That means we can all do something together! Just like today!

A smile creeped across my face as I thought of this. I loved spending time with my new friends.

"Maybe we can go shopping?" Alice asked. Cringing into Jasper's shoulder.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at her. Jasper and I exchanged a worried glance.

"Don't talk to her like that, guys." Jasper said, clutching her closer to him.

"But we always go shopping with her! Even Esme's sick of it!" Emmet moaned. I scowled.

"Does Alice love shopping?"

They all looked at me as if I was insane. "Ugh, I only got here a couple of days ago, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. My bad." Emmett said. "Well, yeah she does. Esme takes her all the time, for some reason,"

"Aah." I said, nodding. "Remind me never to go with her unless I owe her."

"Agreed." They all said. Alice scowled at them.

"Bella! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Alice wailed, hiding in my shirt. I rubbed her spiky head.

"I am, Alice. Maybe I'll go shopping with you sometimes..." I said. Everyone was shaking their head at me. I shrugged.

"EEK! THANKYOU BELLA!" Alice squealed, making me jump. She hugged me really tight, pulling me away from Edward. He scowled.

"Worst mistake of her life." Rosalie said, shaking her head at me. "Silly, silly girl."

Edward pulled me back to him, and I slumped against his side again. I rested my head on his shoulder, while the others sat in silence. Still thinking I was insane, probably.

"GUYS! DINNER!" Esme yelled. We all jumped off the seat, making it swing backwards and forwards. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. I tripped on the way, and I saw Edward ready to catch me at any second. I liked that.

"Beef casserole. Hope you like it." Esme said, smiling and putting our food down in front of us. It smelled delicious, just like all of her cooking. Yum...

We all dug in, not even bothering to speak. I wondered if my Dad was home. Maybe I should call him, let him know we're staying for dinner...

"So, Bella. How was your first day at school?" Esme asked, sitting down at the head of the table. I gulped down my mouthful.

"Everyone was great. I met some new people today, as well." I said, looking around at smiling at Em and Ali.

"Oh yeah, what are they like?" Esme asked, playing along.

"A little bit crazy. One loves shopping, the other one laughs at everything I do." I said, chuckling to myself. I shook my head.

"Ooh! I think I know those people! Do they start with an A and an E?" Esme asked, smiling at Emmett and Alice.

"Yes! Do you know them?" I said, pretending to be surprised.

"As a matter of fact I do! I call them my kids, sometimes! My little family!" Esme laughed, smiling adorably at each of us. I grinned.

"Hilarious, Bella." Alice and Emmett said simultaneously. I shrugged.

"You know I love you." I replied, smiling. We all continued to eat our dinner in peace.

When we finished, we decided to play duck duck goose. We all sat in the Cullen's living room, as Emmett decided to be the tagger first. He went around mumbling "Duck...Duck...Duck... GOOSE!"

He tapped me on the head, and I jumped up to chase after him. I tripped and stumbled, before I got my balance. I couldn't catch him, sadly, because right at the last second, I fell down at twisted my ankle. Edward rushed over to me, followed by Alice. Jasper was close behind. He had seen it all. My twisted ankles, my broken toes...

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward said, worried.

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine, this happens all the time, ask Jasper." I said, pushing him away so I could stand up. I pushed my self up with his shoulder, and I began circling.

"Duck...Duck...Goose!" I tapped Rosalie on the head, and she got up to chase after me. We ran round the circle twice, and I tripped ans stumbled again. But I sat down, and smiled proudly.

"Nice, Bells." Emmett commended.

"Thanks so much."

"No problems."

We continued to play for awhile, till my ankle hurt too much. And till Edward was chasing me and he fell on me causing everyone to laugh. I blushed so red I thought I was going to explode.

It seems like my Dad forgot about us, or something. It was nearly eight, and we were still at the Cullen's house. We'd all decided to chill out and watch some TV. We turned on Sponge Bob Square pants, and settled into the white couches. I felt like this was my second home. I felt so comfortable with these friends, like I'd always known them. It was insane...

I snuggled up next to Edward's sleeping form, burying my face into the nape of his neck. I felt him wrap his arm around my body, and I felt absolutley serene. He rested his head on mine, which made the moment all the more special. Rosalie and Emmett were curled up on the love seat, and Alice and Jasper were laying across each other on the big couch next to us.

I drifted off to sleep, and dreamt of Forks...

Of home.

**That was so cute to write!**

**But sadly, they can't stay seven and eight year olds forever. They have to get older, or you'll stop reading, right? ;)**

**REVIEW XX**


	4. Birthday Sleepover

**Hey, again, guys--**

**I am LOVING writing this story! It is so fun and adorable to write! I LOVE human stories!!**

**So hope u like this one!**

_Bella: 9 years old, Edward: 10 years old, Alice: 10 years old, Rosalie: 11 yrs old, Emmett: 11 years old, Jasper: 11 yrs old. _

Calm down, Bella.

I nearly began hyperventilating as my Dad drove me home from school. He'd said we were going to the Cullen house because...

He wouldn't tell me.

Today, I was turning 10; maybe that's why I'm so nervous. I didn't like my birthday. It seemed all eyes were on me, staring at me as I got older, older...And spending ridiculous money on me for presents I don't even need. I may have sounded ungrateful, but it was only the truth.

I broke out into a cold sweat, again , just like last night. But this was much, much worse.

My other birthdays hadn't been as bad-- My friends (Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie.) hadn't bought me gifts. And my brother didn't tip them on what I liked.

We had all grown over the past couple of years-- Some different from others. Jasper had gotten taller, there was no doubt about that. Emmett had gotten stronger, and taller as well. Rosalie had gotten more beautiful then she ever has been since I knew her. The blonde hair blue eyes made her pretty according to any many that wasn't her family. Alice had...Not changed much. She was still the bouncy, spiky haired best friend who claimed me as her shopping buddy as well as best friend. My Dad—He never changed, and neither did Carlisle or Esme. Grown ups never changed.

"Bella, where here, Bells?" My dad whispered, shaking me. I must of not responded for awhile. He looked impatient. I noticed the car had stopped. Not a good sign. "Bella, you're being silly. You'll be just fine."

"I'm not worried about my safety, Dad. That was never it." I replied, as I opened my door, and stepped out into the light rain.

"Then, what is it?"

"Everyone making a fuss over me."

I walked around from the car, and began walking past my house, and over to the Cullen's place. Alice and Emmett had come over for this, as well.

They wanted to witness my embarrassment.

We stepped onto the porch, and I held back a moan. There were balloons tied to the door. Great. Dad knocked on the door three times, and I heard squealing and mumbling from the other side of the door.

"Charlie, Bella, welcome!" Esme said, answering the door and leading us in. "And happy birthday, sweetheart."

She squeezed me tightly, and kissed my cheek. My expression didn't change from how it was in the car...

Scared stiff.

"Is she ok, Charlie?" Esme asked, looking me up and down. "She looks kind of pale."

"She's fine." Dad said, holding me up by the small of my back. Carlisle appeared then, as he looked at me too. "Maybe, we should enjoy the festivities, and she'll be fine."

Esme and Carlisle led us through to the living room, where everyone was waiting. They all had huge smiles on their faces; they'd been waiting for this all day.

Alice was the first one who got to me, she ran at me, squealing. She hugged me tight, and I thought I heard some "happy birthday Bella" in there, but I couldn't hear.

Jasper came next, and hugged me close to him. "Happy birthday, little sister."

I smiled nervously at him, and he laughed.

Edward got to me next, and he kissed me on the cheek, after giving me a hug. I heard cameras snap, and I blushed.

"Happy birthday, Bella." He whispered into my ear. I sent a shiver down my spine.

"Thanks, Edward." Somehow I forced myself to speak.

I felt a hard slap on my back, and I jerked forward, and fell over. I picked myself up off the ground, to see Em grinning at me. I rolled my eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLY BEAR!" He cheered, and threw confetti into the air. Everyone was shaking their heads at him, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Emmett. I really appreciate it." I replied, smiling.

Rosalie hugged me lightly around the waist, before telling me to have a good day on my birthday; I said thankyou and got off that subject immediately.

My dad had his arm around my shoulders the whole time; probably keeping my standing upright after what happened earlier...I was grateful for that.

"Now Bella..." Emmett said, stepping out from behind Rosalie. "About your present, see, when I walking back from the mall, I had your present, and I ugh... Got attacked by wolves on the way. They... Ate your present."

I knew he was joking, and that he'd forgotten to get me a present. But I didn't care. I nearly threw my arms around him, at the thought of no present. I restrained myself, and let the smile break out onto my face.

"Thanks, Em." I said, hugging him lightly.

"Eh, no worries?" He said, confused.

"Bella hates presents, remember, goofball?" Alice said, slapping him on the back of the head. "Which is why the rest of us got you one anyway."

I groaned, but was happy she knew I didn't want a present. I wonder what she got me this time...

"Me first!" Edward said, stepping out from around Emmett. He presented a small satin bag in his hands. I took it from him, and pulled the strings lightly. I turned over the bag, and a little tiny bracelet fell out. A small charm hung from it, along with several others. One, was a white heart. The other one was a pine tree, and the last one was a tiny picture-- I realised it was the one from years back, when we were all on the swinging chair on the porch.

I couldn't help smiling at this.

"Oh, Edward! I love it!" I said, throwing my arms around Edward's neck. I heard Esme's camera snapping pictures, but I didn't care. Edward held me close to him, until I let go, and slid back down to the floor. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"It wasn't too much was it?" I said. I know it's rude to ask, but I had to know.

"I'm not telling you." He said, holding up his arms and shaking his head. "It's totally out of my hands. Now this gift is from my Mom and Dad, as well, okay?"

"Sure." I said, nodding. "Thankyou, Carlisle and Esme."

"No worries, Bella." They both said, smiling at me.

I sat my bracelet and satin bag onto a table, which made me realised... There was a massive cake right next to me. It could feed fifty people... It was big, and pink, and big...

"Alice," I moaned. She shrugged.

"I had to do it. Now open your present from Rosalie and me. Quickly!" She said, as Rosalie ducked behind me, and brought back a box. It was small-- Too my liking.

"Happy birthday Bella." Rosalie said, as Alice danced to her side. I took the box from her, much to my dismay, and removed the lid.

Inside, was a silver Ipod classic. I squealed in delight. This was the one I was looking for in the mall!

"Oh my gosh! Thanks so much Ali, Rose!" I said, and hugged them both tightly. "How'd you know I wanted this?!"

"We didn't follow you to the mall." Alice said, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. " Of course you'd find a way to get me what I wanted!"

I hugged them again and again-- So grateful for what they bought me. And Edward, too. I loved my gifts soo much, I wanted to scream.

"Now you can put all the Debussy music you love on there. Beethoven, too." Rosalie said, grinning at me. I smiled.

Over the past couple of weeks, Carlisle had introduced me to some of the music he liked, and I found that I liked it. A lot.

Jasper and Dad had given me my gifts that morning. Jasper had gotten me a scrap book. He'd said  
"You can store all your memories of us. Forever." I loved that.

Dad got me a set of books, by Jane Austin. He thought I'd like them, so I'd started reading them. He was right. I do like them.

"So... Now what?" Emmett asked. "Cake?"

I moaned in my head.

"Yes!" Alice said, rushing to the kitchen, and coming back with a scary butcher knife. She handed it to me, saying "It's okay, I'm not trying to kill you. You just have to cut the cake." I giggled at that, and took the knife. I began cutting the frosting, until Emmett yelled "You have to kiss the nearest boy if you touch the bottom!"

I groaned, and cut the cake. I did hit the bottom, in fact, and ironically, Edward was closest. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and the cameras snapped. Great. My Dad mus be gritting his teeth right now.

I gave some cake to everyone, and we all shovelled it down as if we'd never eaten. It tasted so good, I could have eaten the whole thing. Emmett had three pieces (no surprise there).

"Okay, Bells, maybe we should head home now." Dad said, after he sat down his paper plate and fork. "It's getting late."

"But Dad! It's Saturday!" I groaned. "I don't want to leave yet!"

"Yeah, yeah. But you look dead on your feet." Dad said, gesturing to my standing form.

"Maybe, but doesn't mean I don't want to stay with my friends!" I argued. He smiled weakly.

"Okay, I guess you can stay. I'm going to go though, got a big Mariners game on tonight. Don't want to miss it."

Typical Dad.

He strolled over to me then, and kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad, I love you."

"Love you too, honey."

He let go of me, and said his goodbyes to everyone else. We all heard the door close, and I nearly fell over. Maybe I was more tired then I thought I was.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, catching me as I swayed from side to side.

"I-I'm a little sleepy..." I said, my voice trailing off then. He sighed.

"Maybe you should have gone home with your Father." I

"No! No! I...I want to stay." I mumbled into his shirt.

All of a sudden, the ground disappeared from under me. I lifted up , and I felt him carry me up the stairs. I hugged myself into his chest, as he walked into his room.

I could tell we were in his room by his belongings; they had become familiar to me over the years.

"E-Edward... Don't l-leave." I said, gripping to his shirt as he placed me on his bed.

"I'm not going anywhere," He said, and sat down next to me. My head was cushioned by his soft, feathery pillow-- Or was it his leg? I wasn't sure.

"I wish I had a friend like you, Edward." I murmured, not quite sure if I was conscious or not.

"But you do, Bella, I am your friend." He chuckled back.

"Yes, but , I meant, as a _boy_friend." I mumbled. I was instantly backtracking my words. What had I just said? We were only ten!

"Bella... I think you're delirious. Go to sleep." He said, rubbing my cheek. It felt soothing.

"N-No I'm not. You're delirious." I replied sleepily. Everything sounded like it was coming out as a slur.

"What can I do to make you sleep?"He asked, almost pleadingly. He mustn't of liked my drowsiness.

"Um...Nothing." I murmured. He laughed.

"What if I told you...That I wish I had a friend like you,Bella?" Edward said. His face was glowing from the moon, making his eyes more green than usual.

"Your eyes are beautiful." I mumbled. Oops. Backtracking again.

"Thankyou." He chuckled, and looked down. He smiled at me. "But answer my question."

"Oh that question. Well...You do have a friend like me. I'm me, and your my friend." I murmured. I seemed to be slipping under.

"I meant... as a _girl_friend." He said, using my words. I smiled.

"Now who's delirious?" I said, grinning at him. "You are!"

I began giggling then, and I slowly began sitting up out of bed. He pushed me down again, and I slumped back against his gold covers. I suddenly remembered how tired I was.

"I'm going to go to sleep. But..." I mumbled.

"But?"

"You gave to promise not to move. You have to stay with me." I said, pulling his shirt closer to me. He nodded.

"I won't move."

I let my eyes slip close, as I finally slipped into unconsciousness.

When I awoke again, it was 2:30 am. I strained my eyes open and closed, trying to wake myself up. I ran my hands across the bed, looking for him... And found him, exactly where he was before. He as lying down, though-- And snoring softly.

I didn't want to wake him, but the open window was scaring me a little bit. I shook him from side to side, and his eyes slowly reopened. He blinked, and looked over at me with a tired smile.

"Sorry to wake you." I whispered. "But that window was scaring me."

He sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. I realised he had changed, and was wearing a grey singlet and shorts. Or were those...Boxers?

I didn't really care.

"Oh, eh, sorry. I like to have it open. I'm used to seeing you threw it." He said, smiling his crooked smile.

"Are the others still here?" I asked. I could hardly see him in the dark.

"Well, Rosalie lives here, so yes. And Jasper and Alice and Emmett are downstairs. Why?" He asked, perplexed. I could tell he wanted to sleep, but I wanted him up with me.

"I want to go see them." I whispered back, excited by the idea.

"Um, right now?"

"Yeah, right now. Can we go?" I said, leaning up off my elbow and trying to stand up. I staggered.

"You'll probably trip down the stairs without me, so yes." He said, and got up with me. I grabbed my hand, and we crept out of his room, and down the long,narrow staircase.

They were all there, sleeping on the floor. Alice and Jasper were next to each other, and so were Rosalie and Emmett. Their blankets were all over the place, and there were candy wrappers everywhere. I held in a giggled by cupping my hand to my face. Edward did the same.

"We can't wake Carlisle and Esme." Edward whispered. I nodded.

I jumped onto the floor next to Jasper, and lightly shook him awake. He sat up, and rubbed his forehead. "Bella?"

"Hey, Jazzy. Sorry to wake you. I wanted to sit up with you guys. Do you mind?"

"You'll have to ask the others that." He laughed, taking a swig off a bottle of coke next to him. He lightly shook Alice next to him, and she mumbled something as she awoke. Edward was waking Rosalie, and she was yell-whispering at him for waking her up. It was pretty funny.

"Geez, Rose, it's okay, it was my idea." I said, saving Edward. He smiled into the darkness at me.

"Ugh, what is it Bella? Why did you wake me?"

She wasn't going to like this. Apparently, she wasn't a morning person.

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Speak for yourself."

"Back off, Rosalie. Just because you're tired." Jasper said, sounding groggy himself. "And so am I."

"This was stupid. I'm sorry for waking you--" I began to get up, but Rosalie's hand caught mine, and pulled me back down.

"No, no. Stay here." She said, sighing. "It's fine."

"Thanks."

Edward pulled me by the arm over to him, and I giggled playfully. He cuddled me to his chest, as we leaned against the couch. We sat in silence, for awhile, and I think we were all silently hoping that Carlisle and Esme won't wake up. Who knows what they'll think of this scene.

Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, with her arms around his neck. She was resting her head against his, black on blonde. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting against the couch, like us, bodies entwined. They looked absolutely adorable together.

"You know what," Alice whispered. I could only see the faint outlines of my friends, which was funny. Like we were talking to darkness.

"What is it, Ali?" I asked her, thinking what she could have come up with now.

"If Bella married Edward," --I blushed.-- " And Rose married Emmett, and Jasper married me,"

Where was she going with this? Did I even want to know?

"We'd all be related."

I gasped. I'd never thought of that before. It was so cool!

"Whoa, cool." Emmett said. "Because, Jasper and Bella and brother and sister. Edward and Rosalie and siblings, and Alice and me are siblings, so... Jasper and Alice.... Bella would be Alice's sister-in law, and vice versa, I would be Bella's brother in law, and vice versa. Then, Bella will marry Edward, and Rosalie would be Bella's sister in-law as well, and vice versa. Then, Edward would be my brother in-law, and vice versa. GOD THAT IS SO CONFUSING! I GIVE UP!" Emmett said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Let's just leave it, that, how cool would that be? We would never have to worry about getting split up, or..." Jasper said, trailing off.

"We will never get split up. We all belong together. All these past years, of memories, we have to remember then forever," Alice said, smiling into the darkness.

"Agreed." We all said. I sighed.

"I knew we'd always be friends." Alice said, then. I smiled. I felt something trickle down my cheek, and Edward wiped it away.

"But, what if... what if something happened to one of us? Like, is one of us... Died?" Edward said, and I felt him shudder.

"We have to promise each other that we'll be strong." I said, wiping away another tear.

"Agreed." Everyone said. I heard sniffles, and wondered who was crying with me.

"And, also, we have to promise to never harm ourselves. Agreed?" I Rosalie said suddenly.

"Agreed." We all nodded.

I hugged myself closer to Edward. Now that someone brought up things about getting separated, and one of us dying... I felt the need to hold onto him tighter. And never let her go. He responded, hugging me too.

"Oh, Edward." I whispered, hiding my face into his chest. Another tear overflowed from my eye, and I let it fall. It dripped down my cheek, and off my chin.

"You okay, Bella?" Jasper asked. There he goes, showing that he can sense my emotions again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I-Is there any candy left?" I asked. "Or did Emmett eat it all?"

"Umm... I think there is some left." Rosalie said, passing me a bowl of candy. I took some of it, and passed some up to Edward. He smiled at me.

"What do you guys have planned for tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"Um... I don't think so. What about you, Edward?" I asked, looking up at him threw my lashes.

He shook his head.

"God, our parents will think we're spending way too much time together." Alice said, giggling. I nodded.

"I know. Well they can't keep us apart, can they?" I said, laying back into Edward further. He stroked my hair.

"No they won't." Emmett said. "Friends forever?"

"Friends forever." We all said, then sighed. "Even when we're old and grey."

"Promise."

I looked out the window, and saw the sky lightening up. It was the most beautiful pink color, with the rain clouds scattered across the sky. The rain fell lightly around the house, and I sighed.

"Never ever let me leave Forks." I said, staring forward. Jasper gasped.

"But, Bella, Phoenix was our--" Jasper began.

"I don't care. Forks is my home." I said, my eyes glazing over as I stared out the window. I heard Edward chuckled from above my head, and smiled at the sound.

"Do you think, that maybe, when we're a little older, we'll still love each other?" I whispered, leaning up to talk to Edward.

"Of course, Bella. Maybe even more." He answered, nuzzling my head.

"But what happens if you don't like me when I get older?" I asked him. I shook his head.

"I'll still love you all the same. You know that."

"Aw, Edward." Alice and Rosalie said, followed by "awww". I blushed red. Lucky it was dark.

"It's funny how, even though we are all really close, we have our sort of, partners. Like, Bella and Edward, and Jasper and me, and Rosalie and Emmett." Alice said. I nodded. "I don't mean like, girlfriend and boyfriend, I just mean like...Companions."

"Mmm, that's very true. I wonder if we'll be like this in the future?" Edward said, thinking allowed, just like his dad.

"I think we will. It's like, we all love each other in different ways?" Rosalie said.

"Yes." Jasper said. Edward squeezed me tighter as if to confirm that fact. I pulled my legs around my body, and lay them over Edward's. We must have looked so weird, like this. We were all only eleven and twelve and yet we acted like couples. This must look strange to Carlisle and Esme.

"What do you think Carlisle and Esme would think, if we all got together?" Alice said, then yawned. I giggled.

"I think they would be absolutely... Not surprised at all. I mean, they see how we act around each other. How close we are." Edward said, pulling my hair back from my face as if to prove his point. "I think they even know I sort of slept with Bella."

"Mmm.... And they didn't mind that?" I yawned. He stroked my hair.

"I don't think so. I'm just hoping I don't get so lecture tomorrow." Edward said, yawning as well.

"Contagious yawns!" Emmett laughed. He then yawned, which made us all laugh.

"Hey Alice?" I said, after I stopped yawning. "What are you and Em's parents like? I've never met them."

"Either have I." Jasper said, looking over at Alice.

"Um.... My Dad, is big, like Emmett. Black hair, tall....And Mom, she has long, black hair as well. It's sort of curly. She's short." Alice said, looking at Emmett. "Does that sound right, Emmy?"

"Yep."

"Oh, okay. I have to meet them sometime. After all, I should meet my best friend's Mom, right?" I said, laughing. We all sounded really tired, by now.

"Yeah, sure." Alice said, giggling. Jasper brought her closer to him, and wrapped his arm around her body. Aw.

"Hey Bella," Edward said. I could feel his breath on my face. It was sweet.

"Yeah?"

"What's Phoenix like?"

I deliberated. "Well, it's hot. And there are a lot of Cacti. That's about it."

"Oh." He said, twisting one of my curls in his fingers. I turned my head back to everyone else. They were all looking at us with grins.

"I think Bella and Edward are the cutest couple." Alice said. Rosalie nodded.

"Couple?" Edward and I choked.

"You know what I mean." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Um, thankyou?" I said looking over at Alice. "But I think Emmett and Rosalie are pretty cute."

Rosalie laughed. "I just had the funniest thought. What if you matched each of our couple names together?"

"Like, Edwella, Jalice, and Emalie?" Emmett laughed, throwing his head back.

"Why do all the guy's names get to go at the front?" Alice asked.

"It sounds the best. See, Bellward, Alsper, and Rosett just doesn't work." Emmett said, shrugging, making Rose's head bob. I held in a giggle. I realised nobody had moved a muscle since Edward and I came down here. We were all still curled up next to our 'partners'.

"Mmm, you're right." Rosalie said, laughing. I think we were all getting a little delirious now.

I heard the soft snoring of my brother, and sighed. "Alice, slap him awake."

"Why?"

"'Cause if we're staying up so is he."

"But I don't want to slap him, Bella."

"I've done it millions of times."

"I don't want to hurt him."

I leant up onto my knees, and leant forward towards Jasper and Alice. I slapped Jasper over the head, and his head flicked up to glare at me. I smiled at him.

"Bella..."He moaned.

"Hey, you have to stay up with us." I said, giving him a stern glare.

"You don't usually stand for this, Bells." He chuckled, and pulled himself up, while juggling Alice in his lap.

"Well I do now."

"Wow. What'd you do to her, Edward? She's so... Not Bella." Jasper said, scowling.

"What's Bella usually like?" Edward asked, curious.

"Well, she's usually boring, and never wants to do anything fun. She's still selfless and clumsy, though." Jasper said, rubbing his hands threw his hair.

"You got that right." Emmett laughed.

"Bella is not boring. She's just, Bella." Edward said, smiling at me with his green eyes. I found it hard to talk.

"I....I...." I stuttered. "I'm Bella."

"Yes, you are." Edward said, touching my nose. I giggled.

"Be careful, Cullen." Jasper spat at him. I silenced him with a glare.

"Shut up, Jasper." I said. "Don't be a jerk."

"I'm just protecting my little sister."

"Who doesn't need protection."

"You might in the future."

I couldn't be bothered to argue any more. He was being so stupid. Edward would never hurt me. Never ever.

"Would you, Edward?" I said, looking up at him,

I realised that he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Do what?"

"Hurt me?"

"Of course I wouldn't, that's stupid."

"I know."

"Then why did you question it?" He said, scowling at me. I think he was concerned.

"Jasper just gave me something to think about. Don't worry about it." I said, shaking my head as I stared forward. "Hug me, Edward."

He held me tighter, and nuzzled his face into my hair. I smiled.

"Puke, puke." Emmett said, pretending to put his finger down his throat. Edward threw a throw pillow at Emmett's head. His gagging noises were muffled.

"Oh please, Emmett, you and Rose are even worse. I think when you get older you two will have a lot of PDA moments." Edward said, smiling his half smile.

"True." Emmett said, grinning back.

"Boys are gross." I mumbled, before my eyes began to droop closed. I struggled to keep them open.

"Are not." Edward chuckled. "Girls are weird, though."

"Hey, that's not true." I murmured into his chest. "Girls are the best."

"Sure they are."

"You won't think that way when you hit puberty." I giggled, cupping my hand to my mouth. He chuckled.

"Sleep, my Bella." He whispered, just as my eyes drooped closed. I managed to see the grey sky as the pink faded away into the distance, and the light rain came down around us.

**Aww, they are so cute. I know 10 yr olds may not act like that, but, these ones do. You just know they're gonna be together, sometime.**

**Review. xx**


	5. Injuries

**Hey everyone!!**

**The response im getting for this story is AMAZING?!?!?!?! didn't expect it at all, so thankyou soo much. Keep readin, and sendin me those reviews!!!!**

_Bella, Edward, and Alice- 10 yrs old, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper- 11yrs old. _

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" Jasper wailed shaking me from side to side. I was sitting at my window, the day after my birthday.

I ignored Jasper.

"Sister! Sister! Sister! Sister!" He continued to wail. He was starting to sound like Emmett. I pushed him away from my window sill, where I was perched. Edward was sitting on his window sill as well, with what seemed like a guitar. He was strumming away a beautiful tune, which flowed around the air like a beautiful aroma. I even inhaled it, taking in the icy air and the light sprinkle as the rain came down.

"What, Jasper?!" I yelled, making Edward's playing come to an immediate halt.

"I'm bored."

"UGH!"

I threw down my book on the floor, and stomped over to him. He ran away from me, around in circles in my bedroom. Edward was howling with laughter, and I caught up to Jasper, and slapped him over the head. Rosalie joined Edward soon, and began laughing herself.

"Ouch, Bella! ASSAULT! ASSAULT! CHILD ABUSE!" He squealed, pushing me off him. I smiled in triumph, and walked back over to the window sill.

"Nice work, Bella." Edward chuckled, as he began to play again. I smiled. I shrugged.

Alice and Emmett had had to go home, but they were coming back later. Their parents had said they needed to do some homework before they can play again. I had already finished mine, and Jasper....He never did his. Ever. I had actually done mine with Edward, ironically enough.

I was munching on some carrot sticks, that were placed on my bed side table near my window. They tasted good and refreshing to me. Jasper hated carrot. I realised right then that he hates a lot of things.

"Bella?!" My dad called from downstairs, loudly. "Have you two done your homework?!"

"Yeah, Dad!" I yelled back.

"Um, yeah, sure Dad!" Jasper lied, while giving me a smile. I rolled my eyes. My Dad was too gullible.

"BELLA SWAN, JASPER SWAN! SWANIES?!?" I heard a loud voice shrill, and Alice appeared in my bedroom. I giggled at her. Swanies?

"Hey Swans," Emmett said, coming in behind her. "Or Swanies, according to Ali."

Alice danced over to me, and gave me a hug. I put down my book, and walked over to Emmett. I gave him a high five, before offering them a carrot stick.

"Ew, healthy – ness." Emmett said, screwing up his nose. Alice took one, and gobbled it down.

"Geez, what are we going to do without you when you're in middle school next year, Emmett?" I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm going to be lost."

"Aw, Belly Bear. I'll miss you too!" Emmett said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He grinned down at me, and I laughed. "We'll still find a way to visit you, like everyday!"

"Sure." I said, smiling.

"At least Edward won't be going anywhere, right Bella?" Emmett said, winking at me. I smiled.

"Thankgoodness."

I instantly realised what I said, and bowed my head in embarrassment. Emmett burst out into loud laughs, and I blushed deep red. Alice giggled, as Jasper laughed along with Emmett. I shrugged off Emmett's arm, and walked over to the window. Hopefully Edward didn't hear that. Hope to God...

"DID YOU HEAR THAT EDDIE?!?!" Emmett yelled, and I saw Edward looking over at us, confused. Yes! He didn't hear that! "WELL BELLA SAID--"

I clamped my hand over his mouth, muffling his yelling. I pulled him back onto my bed, where I sat on his head. I don't care if I killed him. Rose would just kill me. He was being an idiot.

"Bella, get off me!" Emmett yelled, thrashing around under my body.

"You will not tell him, okay? Just me, Jasper, and Alice's secret, do you hear me? Not even Rosalie, 'cause she will tell Edward." I said in a stern voice. Emmett nodded, and I jumped off him. I got up, panting.

"Jesus, Bella. You're mean." Emmett said grinning. I shrugged.

"You were being an idiot."

"Was not."

I let it go, and pulled Alice down stairs by the hand. She followed me curiously, wondering where we were going. When we got down the stairs, I called a quick goodbye to my Dad, and I walked out the door. It slammed shut, and I twisted Alice around by the wrist. She was facing me, with narrowed eyes.

"I just wanted to say that you mustn't tell anyone what I just said, and how I feel about Edward, okay? If you do, you die." I said, then giggled at the end. Alice stared at me, as her eyes darted to the side. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ugh, Bella, I think he already know." Alice said in an nervous voice.

"What, Alice--"

I looked over to see Rosalie and Edward, strolling casually over to us. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said, smiling. His face looked teasing-- If that's possible-- As if his crooked smile wasn't because he as coming over. What did he hear?

"H-Hey Edward." I mumbled, blushing.

"What'd you say that's embarrassing?" He said, laughing to himself. "You're going red."

My head snapped up. He didn't hear what I said! Yipee! Woo! Thankgod! It was just my imagination.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said, smiling at him. Rosalie narrowed her at eyes between Alice and I, and I just barely shook my head to tell her not to bring it up. She nodded.

I twisted around to go back inside, and tripped over my own feet. I fell into the door, which cause me to blush even more. I pushed open the door, as Edward chuckled to himself behind me.

"Hey Charlie." He said, as we walked past my dad on the sofa.

"Hey Edward, hey Rosalie." Dad said casually, as we began running up the stairs.

We ran into my room, to find Emmett and Jasper, nowhere to be seen. I narrowed my eyes, as Alice, Edward, and Rosalie came threw the door, as I shut it.

I walked over to my bed, and looked out the window. Before I had time to scream, I was getting yanked my the leg, to the floor. I fell down, to hear Edward call "Bella!", and I heard Emmett and Jaz's evil laughs. They practically dragged my under the bed, and I held in my laughs.

"What are you guys doing?" I said, giggling.

Alice, Rosalie, and Edward's heads appeared in front of me, and I burst out laughing. Edward's face was right in front of mine, so close.

"Scaring you." Emmett shrugged, with an impish grin.

"What? Why?"

"I dunno."

I laughed, as I pulled myself back out from under the bed. I stood up, and brushed myself off. I shook my head at what just happened, and sat on my bed.

"Gosh, this is boring. Can we either go somewhere, or.... Yeah, go somewhere?" Emmett said, sitting next to me, making me bounce on my bed.

"Can we go exploring?" I said, getting excited by the idea.

"Um, sure why not." Alice shrugged, and jumped up. "Do you think I could jump out the window without dying?"

My eyes widened, as I stared at her. Was she insane?

"Alice, what do you think?" Hasper said, narrowing his eyes.

"I think I could do it." She said, wandering over to my window. I reached out, but only got empty air.

"Alice, are you crazy?" Jasper said, holding her shoulder. "Emmett, your sister has lost it."

"I have not lost it. You see that tree, beside Bella's house?" She said, pointing to a tree that was covered in moss, and had thick branches sticking out from all directions. "I could jump from here, to there, right?"

My mouth gaped, but soon, I realised, I think she could. I never realised Alice was a dare devil.

She lifted her small foot to the window, where she swung her other leg over it as well. The frame shook, and I wandered over to see the outcome. Would we have to clean up my best friend?

She swung her legs to gain momentum, before springing gracefully out the window. She disappeared, and I leaned over the window in shock.

"Told you I could do it!" I heard her little voice chirp, as she stood on one of the thinner branches on the tree. She sprang down to the ground, and landed with a light thump. Edward went next, looking back nervously at me. He disappeared from sight as well, and I heard the light thump. Jasper urged me to go next, so I did. I swung my legs over the sill, and sprang out. I landed on the same branch as Alice and Edward. My right leg slipped, as I lost my balance. I tried to grab onto another branch, but there was nothing there. It was a pretty high branch, and I felt the tree branches scrape across my skin.

"Catch her, Edward!" Jasper and Alice called. I looked around, and saw Jasper's worried face get smaller and smaller as I plummeted for the cold, wet ground.

I felt some strong arms catch me around my waist, and he arms swung round to my legs. He caught me bridal style, as my face was still frozen with shock.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice squealed, running over to us from the side of the house. She touched my cheek, which felt sticky and warm. Jasper appeared next to us, followed by everyone else.

Everyone was touching me, making sure I was okay.

"Oh my gosh I'm so stupid for trying this. Bella is so clumsy, and now she's hurt herself!" Alice squealed.

"Guys," I said, speaking for the first time.

"Bella?" Edward siad, his face inches from mine. "Bella, are you alright?"

I tried to move my leg, but tensed. "Ouch, my leg."

"Oh, Bella! Your cheek....?" Edward said, concern in his voice.

I smelt the strong, salty smell of blood, and crinkled my nose. Yuck. Oh geez, I'm bleeding, great.

"Edward, set me down." I said. He shook his head.

"You'll fall over." He said, smiling weakly.

"I'll be fine."

He slowly put me back on my feet, as my ankle throbbed. I touched my cheek, and took a look at my hand. It was covered in blood.

"There's the source of the blush." Emmett laughed. I think Edward silenced him with a glare.

"We should take you to Carlisle, Bella." Jasper said, swinging his arm around my shoulders. He lifted me up, so I was nearly fully off the ground. "Edward, help me."

Edward took my other side, and now I was fully off the ground. They were running me through the rain, across my lawn, then around the Cullens'.

"W-We can't let Dad know that I'm h-hurt." I mumbled. The blood was making me dizzy. Or maybe it was the ankle.

Everything suddenly felt warmer, and I knew we were inside.

"Thank - you for catching me Edward. I would be hurt so much worse if you didn't." I said, smiling weakly at him. He stared at me, his jaw rigid. I looked down.

I realised I could limp, and I demanded they put me down at once. Edward refused to let go of me, but I pushed him off. He didn't look offended.

"Carlisle!" Alice squealed, as I hobbled up the stair. "Bella's been hurt!"

"Again?" I heard Carlisle say in surprise. I stifled a laugh.

Carlisle came out of his study, followed by Esme. She has the most worried look on her face.

"What happened, Bella?" Esme and Carlisle said. I blushed.

"Well, we decided to jump onto the tree next door, and I slipped. I fell off the tree, and a branch scraped my cheek. Then, I hit my leg a couple of times. I think I sprained it...."

"Oh dear, poor baby!" Esme said, rushing over to me. She kissed my un – hurt cheek, and hugged me tight. I smiled weakly.

Carlisle pulled me by the hand into his study, as he left to get the first aid kit. I sat on his desk, and swung my legs. Edward's face looked softer now, and he looked like he just wanted to hug me. I smiled at him, and he attempted to smile back. Did he really care that much that I was hurt?

Carlisle came back in, with a gauze and tissues. He also had a a bottle of disinfectant, which always stung. I cringed.

He poured some of the disinfectant onto a couple of tissue, and it burned my nose. He dabbed it onto my cheek, and I held in a scream. I bit my lip, until Edward's worried eyes met mine.

"Carlisle, is there any other way you can clean it? You're hurting her." Edward said to his Dad.

"Aw, Edward, that's cute." Esme, Rosalie and Alice said simultaneously.

"No, Edward, this is the best way." Carlisle said. "The mossy trees has touched her wounds. They need to be cleaned properly."

Edward nodded. Carlisle finish cleaning my cheek, and leaned down to fix up my ankle. He just gave me some pain killers, and wrapped my ankle in a gauze. It felt better, as I jumped down off desk. My ankle throbbed a little bit, but I tried to ignore it.

"Thank – you, Carlisle. Can we still go exploring, guys?" I said, smiling at all of them. They looked un – easy.

"Bella, are you insane? You just hurt your ankle." Edward said, staring at me as if I was insane.

"So? I want to go." I said, walking out of Carlisle's study. I waved goodbye to Esme.

"Bella, you'll only hurt yourself more." He said, and he grabbed my hand, and spun me around. I glared at him.

"Then carry me if you have too." I spat, and I limped down the stairs. He sighed.

"Bella, are you okay! I am so sorry!" Alice said, hugging me tightly around the waist.

"Why are you sorry, Alice?" I said, confused.

"Because I'm the one who said to jump onto that stupid tree!" She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Alice! It's okay! I'm just horribly clumsy!" I said, hugging her.

Everyone was standing around us. Emmett's usual smile was wiped off his face as he rubbed Alice's back soothingly.

"No, it's not fine! I'm so stupid!" She wailed, crying into my shirt. I patted her back, and pushed down her spiky hair.

"Alice, I'm hardly hurt. I'm just fine." I mumbled into her ear. She pulled up her head, her eyes full of tears.

"So you're not hurting too bad?" She sniffled. I shook my head. A smile broke out onto her face, as she danced back over to Jasper. She climbed onto his back, as we continued to walk back outside, just like we did many years ago.

I wandered over to Edward, and took his hand. He swung it between us, as we stepped down the porch steps. He smiled at me, and swung his arm around my shoulders. It somehow slid down to my waist, and I crushed myself against his side.

"Come on love birds! Get a move on!" Emmett called from the edge of the forest where he was waiting with the others. I rolled my eyes.

"I would run, but I can't!"I yelled back.

"Oh yeah."

I giggled at his stupidity.

"You can go ahead, Edward, I'll be there soon." I said, moving from his side so he could run off. He didn't move.

"No, no, I want to stay with you. You helped me 2 months ago when I hurt my arm, remember?" He said. Ahh, yes, I remember that.

"I remember." I said. We finally reached the edge of the forest, where they were all waiting. Emmett clapped his hand onto my back, nearly sending me flying. Edward growled. I stared at him, stunned.

"Protective much! Geez, imagine what he'll be like in his teen years!" Jasper howled, and high fived Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

We all walked through the green forest, seeing Dear, Squirrels and Chipmunks along the way. I slipped over a couple of times, but luckily, I got caught. By Edward or Jasper, occasionally Rosalie.

"Whoa Alice, where are you taking us?" Emmett said, pouting. He looked tired, and hot and bothered. We had been walking for awhile.

"I don't know! We're just walking!" She snapped back.

"What if we get lost?" I said, thinking of the TV series: _Lost._

"We won't. I know the way back, don't worry." Jasper said, smiling at me. We had always watched Lost together, so he knew what I was thinking.

Suddenly, the trees broke out into the little meadow, covered in wild flowers of the colors purple, yellow, and white. The grass looked so soft, I wanted to lie down.

"Wow, what is this place?" Rosalie said, stopping in the middle. She looked over at Alice. "It's really pretty."

I was shocked. This place was like my heaven on Earth. So relaxing, so lush, so....Peaceful. The canopy above seemed to shield the rain, so you could only hear pitter patters.

"Let's sit in a circle." Alice said, pulling Jasper down next to her. Rosalie sat next to Alice, with Em on her other side. I sat with Edward, of course, and we were seated next to Rosalie and Emmett. Our little enclosed circle felt so secure....

"What are you planning, Ali?" Edward said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She looked down. "Nothing."

"Right. I've heard that before." Edward chuckled, as he held my hand on my knee. I sighed.

"Do you think we should have told our parents where we were going?" I said, breaking the short silence.

"Nah." They all said, shrugging. I laughed.

"We could play a game of something." Alice said, and began bouncing in her seat. She had a huge smile on her face, that could only mean trouble in my books.

I narrowed my eyes. " What kind of game?"

"Um....Truth or dare? Spin the bottle?" She said, smiling impishly. I restrained myself from jumping up, as Edward's hand squeezed mine.

"No, no, no , no!" I wailed, shaking my head.

"Aw, why?" Alice said, frowning.

"Because those are games that make me embarrassed." I said, "I k now you all love embarrassed Bella, but I don't."

"I love her." Edward said, smiling. " I think it's cute."

Cue wolf whistle.

"Edward, you're really good at embarrassing me, aren't you?" I snapped. I bowed my head in shame, as the blush creeped onto my face.

"Well I'm sorry if I find you cute." He shrugged.

Cue Awwwws.

"Dammit Edward." I said, putting my head in my hands, feeling the hotness of my face. Everyone laughed, as I buried my head into the soft, green grass. It swayed in the wind around me, tickling my face. I laughed.

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, as he brought my back up. He practically had to tear my hands away from my face before I obliged.

"That's what I love." He mumbled, and looked down himself. I saw the blush on his face, and smiled.

"That's what I love, too." I giggled, as he smiled and hid in face.

"You guys are so adorable! Emmett! Why don't you ever treat me like that!" Rosalie said, and I heard the loud snap of her hand coming into contact with Emmett's rock hard head.

"Rosie!" Emmett wailed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not my fault is Edward is a romantic."

We all burst into loud laughs, as I thought of Edward romancing someone. Ha! What a funny though. I didn't like the thought of Edward charming someone else. It made me feel funny.

Jealousy? Surely not. Not at my age. He was a boy, I was a girl. Best friends, that is all.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Edward said, chuckling at me. Did I look that out of it?

"Nothing, nothing." I sighed, looking away from him and at the forest. He sighed as well, as Emmett and Rosalie quarrelled.

"Alice and Jasper are unusually silent." Emmett said suddenly, breaking me out of my trance.

"Mmm, they are." I agreed. We all looked over at them. They were looking at each other in a strange way – I don't think any of us knew what they were doing. They were looking into each others eyes – I don't know what they were seeing, but blue and blue. Maybe they were looking into each other's souls, or something.

"Who agree Jasper and Alice will be the first people to fall in love?" Emmett said, grinning at Edward and I.

"Hmm, I think Edward and Bella won't be far behind, maybe even before." Rosalie said, thinking.

"I think it will be Jasper and Alice. I mean none of us really know what love is." Edward chuckled.

"I do," I mumbled, looking down. He looked at me. "Well, it's kind of like, you care for a person so much, that you find out your feelings are more than just friend – to – friends. You want to spend your life with them."

"Someone been reading too much Shakespeare." Jasper laughed, making me jump. Alice was smiling at me, as I looked between them.

"Don't think it would be awesome if we all ended up falling in love, like Bella's definition, when we've known each other since we were seven?" Rosalie said.

I nodded.

"Well, Rose and I have none each other since we were four. Jasper and Edward were just waiting for Jasper and Bella to come along." Emmett said, laughing to himself.

"Actually, Jasper and I lived in Forks until we were six months old. There's no doubt that we met even then." I said. Edward's eyes widened, as he took in this unknown fact.

"Is that true Jaz?" Alice said, surprised herself.

"Sure."'

"That's so cool!" Edward said, grinning the widest smile I have ever seen. "So we could have met when we were tiny! HA! Beat you Emmett and Rose!"

Rosalie and Emmett scoffed, as I giggled at Edward's cocky – ness.

"We should ask about that, Bella." Jasper said. I nodded.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, who is the oldest one of all of us?" Emmett said, speculating. I shrugged.

"Well, who's birthday day is first?" Edward said. "Rosalie, you're in October,"

"I'm in January." Jasper said smugly.

"I'm in January, as well." Emmett said, glaring at Jasper. "January 16th."

"Oh yeah, well I'm January 3rd. HA! Beat you Emmett!" Jasper snapped, then a grin broke out on his face.

"Who's youngest?" Emmett asked, looking for someone to beat, I guess.

"Bella." Jasper said, smiling at me. "The little baby of the gang."

"Sad, but true I'm afraid." I sighed. "Edward's in June, and Alice is in August. It sucks, really."

"That just means we can take care of you, Bella!" Emmett said, grinning goofily at me. I groaned.

"Great. I'm doomed."

Everyone burst into to laughs, filling the whole meadow with laughter.

"What are we doing in Summer?" Alice asked, once everyone had calmed down. We all shrugged.

"We could go down to my parent's place in California." Edward suggested. I gasped. California! Sun! Not much rain! As much as I will miss Forks, it would be nice to try and get a tan. Not that that's possible, for me, being un – naturally pale. But we were all pale, so I didn't feel left out.

"That sounds great." Rosalie said, smiling at her brother. "Good idea, Edward."

"Thanks."

"Will Dad let us, Jasper?" I said, feeling un – easy. Surely my Dad would let us go away with the Cullens? His life long friends?

"Umm, as long as I take care of you, he should, or at least Carlisle and Esme. Not sure what he thinks of Edward, though." Jasper said, muffling his laughs. I narrowed my eyes.

"What does that mean?" I said, confused.

"I have to take care of you."

" I know that part, but what about the bit about Edward?" I said, stumbling over my words.

"Well...."

"Jasper, spit it out!" I snapped, getting aggravated now. Why does my Dad have a problem with Edward?

"Yeah, Jaz, spit it out!" Edward said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"I think Dad will tell you. I don't want too." Jasper said, hiding behind Alice. She didn't much good, seeing how small she is.

"Whoa, Bella, your dad getting protective already?" Rosalie said, eyeing me. "Even Carlisle doesn't have a thing with Emmett."

"I....Don't....Know...."I mumbled.

"Now you have two people to watch out for, eh Edward?" Emmett said, grinning. "So I wouldn't try anything with our little Bella."

"I won't. Charlie is a cop. Cops mean guns." Edward said, his voice shaking. I let out a hysterical laugh, and everyone looked at me.

"I never saw Dad as the protective type." I said, shaking my head.

"Well....How could you know?" Jasper said. "You being this close to a _boy_ had to get him a little suspicious."

"But I'm close to Emmett, as well, what's the difference?" I said, confused again. I can't believe Dad felt this way! About Edward! The sweetest, kindest, nicest boy I've ever met!

"Dad doesn't always see you hugging and holding hands with Emmett, does he?" Jasper said, raising an eye – brow. I had to agree with that.

"I guess so." I said. "Why did Dad tell you this?"

"The day you spent at the Alice's house with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. I couldn't go because I had too much homework to do," Jasper said, scoffing. "Like I did any anyway."

"That's silly." I murmured. "I mean, it's Edward!"

I saw Edward in the corner of my eye cringe – Did I hurt his feelings?

I leaned back into Edward's chest as to ask for forgiveness. He wrapped his arm around my torso, as I smiled up at him.

"See what I mean? Lucky he doesn't see _this," _Jasper said, smirking. "It's disgusting to watch my little sister like that."

"Oh please! You and Alice are always touching each other, or kissing each other, or something like that! As if that's not weird!" I said, leaning forward. Jasper shrugged.

"That's why this is going to stay between the six of us, 'k?" Jasper said, looking around at all of us. We all nodded.

My stomach rumbled, as I remembered I didn't have any lunch. Carrot sticks were only a snack.

"Hungry, Bells?" Edward said, reaching for something behind him. He pulled out my orange and black backpack, and my face lit up. Food!

"Esme gave it to me." Edward said, passing it to me.

"Thanks. How'd she get my bag?" I asked, as everyone reached in to grab some food. Cookies, it looked like.

"I don't know." Edward said, narrowing his eyes. "I don't ask. My Mom tends to do that kind of thing."

I shook it off, and I gobbled down my food. I enjoyed it very much – My diet wasn't the best, with Esme around. But I didn't care. Her food was too good.

"Rose, Edward, your Mom is awesome." Emmett said, his mouth full of mushed up cookie. Yuck.

"Um, thanks, Cookie monster." Edward said, scowling at him. Emmett laughed.

"Do you think....We could just like, drop out of school, until we can go to middle school?" I asked thinking about school without Rosalie, Emmett, and my brother.

"I wish you could. I don't want to leave my little sister, and girlfriend." Jasper said, scowling at the thought. I raised my eye – brows.

"Girlfriend, Jaz?" I asked, smiling.

Jasper was backtracking, as Alice glared at him playfully.

"You know what I meant." He said, glaring at me.

"We'll have to meet up everyday after school. Bella will see Jasper anyway, so...." Rosalie said. "Emmett and I will be coming over heaps."

"Sure." I said, grinning at her. "I'll miss you guys."

"So will I." Rosalie said. "At least we have all summer was partying."

"Damn right!" Emmett said, throwing his hands in the air. I giggled.

**Tee hee. Fun, fun, fun, fun. Hope u likeee : )**

**REVIEW**


	6. Well this turned pear shaped

**A/N: **_Not much to say here just that WOO CHAPTER 6!!!!!! He he.... oh! I have to say, part of this, I will change from house to house. Like, I'll go, "back at the Cullens house...." and stuff like that. So dont get confused, ok?_

I yawned loudly as Alice babbled on about stupid things like nail polish, and clothing. It doesn't matter to me! Why do I need to know all this stuff! I didn't want to be rude, so I just nodded and be nice. Some things appealed to me I suppose, but I didn't want to make Alice upset.

"Oh. My. Gosh, Bella..." Rosalie said, staring wide eyed at my knee. I was confused, instantly, till I looked down and....

SPIDER!

We all broke out into loud squeals, and I slapped the spider off my knee. It scurried away and up a tree, as Alice and Rose continued to scream.

"It's gone, guys, calm down." I said, laughing as I sat back down, cross legged. I held my dress down so I wouldn't flash my best friends.

"Gosh, I hate spiders." Rosalie said, shaking her head. "I would have been squishing that thing faster than you can say nail polish."

I giggled. Such a Rosalie thing to say.

She threw back her thick, blonde locks over her shoulder, as she scooped a mouthful of ice cream into her mouth. It was amazing how she could eat all that stuff and not worry about getting fat. I didn't like ice cream, anyway.

"I wonder what the guys are are right now. While we're sitting in my back garden, Bella, they could be....Doing who knows what." Rosalie said, chuckling to herself.

"Do I even want to know? They're probably farting, or picking their noses. What boys do, you know?" Alice said, giggling to herself. "Jasper would never do any of that stuff."

I gasped, to make it more dramatic. "Alice, Jasper is the worst one! When he let's run rip it like a nuclear bomb."

The two girls broke out into laughs, as I sat back, remembering past times. Ew.

Our group sleepover was over a week ago, now, and we only had a couple of days of school left. Alice and I were staying at Rosalie and Edward's house, while Edward and Emmett were at Jasper and I's house. Esme had arranged this sleepover, for some reason. Maybe she wanted us to get together, girl and girl, and boy and boy.

"....Jasper cannot be worst than Emmett." Rosalie was saying, when I tuned back in. "I mean, Emmett's a monster. As much as I love him, that boys a grub."

I laughed. Ahh, Emmett. My cuddly brother like friend. I sighed.

"What about Edward?" I asked timidly, my voice wobbling as my cheeks flushed red. Whenever I talked about him, I seemed to blush, giving me away....

"He's quite clean, for a boy, actually. It's weird." Rosalie said, screwing up her nose. I smiled. Edward's _clean_!

"Oh Bella, you are so cute." Alice said, shaking her head. I scowled.

"What?"

"You just blush whenever we say Edward's name. It's....Cute, that's all." Alice said, giggling. Rose was nodding her head in agreement the whole time.

"Well don't you guys have some sort of reaction, to....Jasper or Emmett?" I said, curious. Talking about Jasper that way sounded strange to me.

"Um, no, I don't think so." They both said, chuckling to themselves as they shook their heads. I looked down, embarrassed. Was there something wrong with me for acting like this?

"Bella loves Edward!" Rosalie suddenly broke out singing, and soon Alice joined in. I turned around, and hid my face in the grass behind me. Eh, this was embarrassing.

"Bella has a boyfriend!" Became being said as well, which I didn't like. I do not have a boyfriend! Edward is not my boyfriend, and that is final!

_At the boys slumber party.... (**A/N**: No POVS.)_

"So, Edward, what would you rate Bella out of ten?" Emmett said, grinning as Edward glared at him.

"What do you mean, rate her?" He asked, confused. "How do you rate someone?"

"Like, personality, body, face...." Jasper said, motioning his hand as he spoke. Edward scowled.

"I think you two have forgotten I am only ten, and you're older than me!" He said, exasperated. "I don't rate girls!"

Emmett scoffed. "Oh please! Like you don't hang around Bella for no reason." He said, rolling his eyes. Edward had never thought about this before, and was thinking it through.

"Do I have to answer?" Edward said, embarrassed. He looked down at the pillow next to him, which belonged to Jasper. The boys were sitting on Jasper's double bed, talking. Mostly about the girls, of course.

"Yeah you do!" They both said, grinning. Still grinning....

"I am not rating Bella. That is childish and wrong. We are little boys!" He said, more abashed, then annoyed.

"Well we are close to teenage....Hood! Geez, Edward, you are so boring!" Emmett said, slapping the bed as he stood up, and began pacing.

"Fine! You want me to rate Bella! TEN! I rate her TEN!" Edward cried, as he banged the back fo his head against the wall. It hurt.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh!" Emmett squealed, yes squealed, and ran over to the bed. He jumped onto it, making all the boys bounce. "That is SO funny!"

"Why?" Edward said, shocked.

"Because....Bella is so shy! She suits you SO well!" He said, smiling at the thought. Edward wondered why the boys were so set on the idea of dating! GOSH!

"Hmm, I guess she does." Edward mumbled, looking down. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"OK....Would you kiss Bella?" Emmett said, jumping up and down excitedly on the bed. Edward rolled my eyes.

"Can we not talk about my sister in this way! It is so weird!" Jasper said, cringing.

"Oh yeah, well I've had to deal with you talking about Alice. In case you have forgotten, SHE IS MY SISTER! Weird, incredibly!" Emmett howled, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Well I'm sorry if your sister is awesome!" Jasper yelled back. Emmett's smile was wiped off his face, as he turned into big brother mode.

"Hey, hey, Emmett, remember, you are with my sister, too! So slow your role and forget about it!" Edward said, rolling my eyes.

"Mmm, true."

"Can we just all agree that we will all be responsible with our....Eh, friend's sisters? It settles thing without people getting killed." Edward said, chuckling to myself. He was very protective of Rosalie he'd had found out. A lot of men will be chasing her over the years, for her looks, I guess. I had to be prepared for a fight.

"Okay, to being responsible with our friend's sisters." Jasper said, holding up his soda, as I raised mine. We clinked them together, then took a sip.

"You, know we could go visit....Bella....Rosalie, and Alice?" Edward murmured, looking down when he said Bella's name. If only Bella knew how strongly Edward felt....

"Geez, can't keep away from her for two hours....We have the rest of the night to go." Jasper said, laughing, but it was a hard laugh.

"Yeah, but...." I mumbled.

"But?" Jasper said, raising his eye – brows.

"I don't want to say. You'll hurt me."

"I will not hurt you!"

"Yeah, you will."

Edward moaned. "I....I miss Bella."

"I WILL hurt you!" Jasper said, punching me in the arm.

"OW!"

"You deserved it."

"Did not."

"JASPER, EDWARD, STOP BEING SO LOUD!" Charlie yelled. Edward immediately shut up, for he was a little scared of Charlie. He was the man he would have to please in the future. Edward felt embarrassed for even having that thought.

"SORRY, MR SWAN SIR!" I yelled back.

"Kiss up." Jasper said, shaking his head.

_At the girls slumber party...._

I hummed to myself as Rosalie played around with my hair. I liked the feeling of it being flicked, brushed....It reminded me of the way my Mom used to do it. I felt something wet trickle down my cheek, and I wiped it away with my hand. I sniffled, trying not to be too loud.

"Bella?" Alice said, her face soft. I looked up at her. "Are....Are you alright?"

I nodded, as I continued to wipe away tears. "Yeah, no, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well, I am, so...."

Another big fat tear rolled down my cheek, and dripped off my chin. I sighed. I thought of my Mom's face, when I first asked her to do my hair. Her face lit up like she was a blind women seeing the light for the first time....

"Bella! Bella, what happened? Did I hurt you?" Rosalie said, dropping the ball of hair she held, and coming around to my front. She kneeled down in front of me, and exchanged a glance with Alice.

We had moved inside a couple of minutes ago, when the rain got too hard. Now we were sitting in Alice's room....

"No, you didn't hurt me." I said, sniffling away. I sighed, as my voice hitched.

"Then what happened?" Alice said, her soft voice full of worry.

"Um....Nothing, really I'm fine." My voice hitched again, as I tried to hide my heart break of my Mother's death. It hadn't happened that long ago, and my Mom and I were really close, even when I was young.

"Bella. Talk to us, you are not fine. Let it all out." Alice said, touching my knee lightly with her hand. She lightly held my hand, and squeezed it.

I'd given up. I was about to break down any second, and I couldn't hold in the sobs any more.

A loud sob erupted from my chest, as I crumpled over myself as I held my stomach. It felt like it was going to fall out my butt. The tears dripped onto the carpet, and I instantly felt bad for not cleaning them up.

"Oh, Bella...." Rosalie said, getting up and hugging my shoulders. Alice had her arms around my shoulders, and she rested her head on my shoulder. A happy sleepover had turned into a sad sobbing fest.

"Tell us what happened....I don't know what's wrong." Alice said. I thought I could hear a sob in her voice, too, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She looked at me in confusion as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Alice. It's OK." I said, rubbing her spiky hair.

"Bella! You are the one upset! Stop comforting me!" She squeezed my shoulders tighter as she said this.

"Alice," Rosalie said, after another, violent sob erupted from my chest. "I think we should get Edward."

"I'm on it."

Alice kissed my cheek before getting up. I grabbed her wrist, and spun her around. I was staring at her through blurry vision.

"Don't get Edward, please, he can't see me like this." I mumbled. She looked down at me, and shook her head slowly. "Alice, please! I'm fine, let me just calm down a bit."

She kneeled down next to me, and stroked my hair on the side of my face. "Talk to me."

"It's my Mom...." I blubbered.

"Is she hurt?" Rosalie said, concerned. "What's wrong with her?"

Why did I have to have this breakdown now? In front of my friends? I felt like a baby. "She isn't sick. She died, a couple of years ag --"

I couldn't finish the rest of my sentence, before convulsing violently as a sob broke out of my chest. The tears streamed down my face like a waterfall, as I held my chest from breaking open.

"Oh Bella...." Alice said, hugging my shoulder, and stroking my hair.

"Bells, I am so sorry," Rose said, and I spotted a tear roll down her face. I wiped it away, and wiped it on my dress.

"You guys don't need to cry for me." I mumbled. "I shouldn't still be upset, not after a couple of years."

"Bella, you could be upset for all eternity if you wanted too. Everyone would understand, I mean, she was your mom. Were you close to her?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I was. I could tell her everything. I looked to her for support. So when she was suddenly gone, and she still is, gone forever...."

M sobs broke out again, as I had that thought. She is gone, forever, never coming back.

"She will always be in your heart, B-Bella." Alice said, her voice trembling. "Always."

"I know...."

"Bella?"

I turned as an instinct when I heard my name, as if I didn't even hear his voice. I instantly knew who this was. Someone I did not want to see me like this.

"Oh, Bella...." He said, as he stood frozen in Alice's door way. "B-Bella?"

"Edward!" I said, jumping up from my seat, and running to him. He took me in his arms, as I threw myself over him, draping over his body like a curtain. I sobbed into his shirt, and he patted my back. I couldn't see Rosalie and Alice behind me, but I knew they must be feeling horrible.

"HA! Jasper! GIVE ME BACK MY SKATEBOARD!" I heard Emmett boom, as he came bounding into the room, followed by Jasper. Great. Now everyone was here to see me mourn. Who will be next, Esme?

"Bells!" Jasper called, running over to me, and pulling me from Edward. He held onto me, as Edward stood, tears in his eyes, frozen. "What did you do to her, Edward?"

"I didn't do --"

"Don't lie to me, Cullen. What did you do?" He said, as I continued to cry into his shoulder. I wanted to go back to Edward, tell him it was alright. What would he think of me?

"He didn't do anything, Edward." I managed to choke out. It came out muffled from Jasper's shirt. "Absolutely nothing. Don't be a jerk!"

Jasper chuckled a little bit, and he squeezed me tighter. "Sorry, Edward."

"Alice, what the hell happened here?" Emmett was asking Alice, while hugging Rosalie. "Why are you two crying?"

"Don't tell him, Rose, please. I don't want anyone else suffering." I mumbled.

"Bella, it's too late. I already know too much."

The words seem to cut through me like I was too weak to handle it – They hurt, somehow. It was strange. He didn't mean it literally, though.

"Everyone stop, please." I said, ripping myself away from Jasper. I walked to the bathroom, where I grabbed a handful of tissues. I dabbed my eyes with all the tissues at once, as I padded down the hall. They all looked at me with so much sympathy it hurt, and I nearly hugged each of them.

"It's my Mom, OK, just my Mom. I'm fine." I said, a little too aggressively. The words hurt just like Emmett's previous ones, and I felt bad.

"Bella....They deserve to know." Jasper said, all joking humour gone.

"Doesn't mean I want them too." I snapped, turning my back to them. I knew Jasper was about to tell them, but I didn't want to see it. I heard bits and pieces, but I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to feel the pain again, and again....

I heard gasps, and I knew it was all over. They will never be able to look at me the same again. I heard the occasional "Bella," or "Poor baby,". I didn't want sympathy. I just wanted some help.

I couldn't stand it anymore; I spun around from where I was, and sprinted head on at Edward. He held out his arms for me, as I practically jumped into them. I threw my arms around his neck, as I buried my face into the side of his neck. He smelled nice....

"What am I going to do with you, Bella?" He murmured, as he smoothed down the hair on the back of my head. I had to lean up to reach his neck, which hurt after a while, but I didn't care. I was just happy he was here. Rosalie and Alice are my best friends, but, Edward and I had a different, and sort of complicated, relationship.

"Aw, guys, even in times like these, you still managed to be totally cute." Alice said, clapping her hands together and sighing. I giggled. Edward was moaning and groaning.

I was glad they were trying to lighten the mood. That made me feel better.

"Do we have to continue with the girl boy sleepovers?" Emmett asked, in a sad voice.

"Hmm .... Nah."

We all burst out laughing, but the thought made me smile. I leaned out of Edward's embrace, and wiped my eyes. He caught the last tear as it dripped down my face, and wiped it on his shirt. I laughed at that.

"MOM!" Rosalie yelled.

"YEAH, ROSE?"

"CAN THE WHOLE GANG STAY OVER?!"

"SURE!"

I laughed so hard at the loud conversation, especially when Rose turned to me and said, "What's so funny?".

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jasper asked. "We've had these sleepovers so many times and yet I can't find anything to do!"

"True. Um...." Rosalie said, thinking.

I heard the door unlock downstairs, and we all turned to wait for a calling, as usual. "Rose! Edward! Esme! I'm home!" I heard Carlisle call. Rosalie and Edward began to walk downstairs, and we all followed. Edward and Rosalie were walking in front, as we walked single file down the stairs.

"Hey Rosalie and Edwarrrrrrd," He dragged out the word as the rest of us came into view, and we all began laughing, Esme included. "Hey gang, I should say. From Alice to Rosalie, they're all here!"

That set us off to laugh even harder ,and I had tears rolling down my cheeks I was laughing so hard.

It was extremely late at night, and yet we were all wide awake. I wasn't tired at all!

"You know," Alice said, after we'd all calmed down. "I didn't mind the idea of girls sleepovers."

"Why?" Emmett asked, as if it was a no brainer question.

"I liked the hair and make up, and...."

"And?" Edward said, speaking for the first time in a while. To be honest, I missed his voice. I blushed at the thought.

"We can tell the girls things we can't tell the guys." Alice said, her voice becoming timid. I giggled.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Emmett said, crossing his arms.

"Oops, we don't want to know." Carlisle laughed nervously, as he hugged Esme to his side, and walked towards their bedroom. "Goodnight, everyone."

"'Night, Carlisle and Esme." We all said.

"Call us Mom and Dad." Esme laughed.

"'Night Mom and Dad." We all said, laughing.

I liked the sound of Esme as a mother. I'd become close to her, since we arrived in Forks. She has been there for me, just like Mom was. Any time I needed her, in fact, I was surprised she hadn't heard me crying and come upstairs. I still felt terrible for my emotional outburst, putting everyone through my sadness with me. Why did I suddenly want to burst into tears every time I thought of her? It never used to be like that. So why now? It was so inconvenient. Maybe as I'm getting older my emotions are changing. . . .Great.

"Bella," Edward said, in a hushed voice. Everyone turned around to look at us. I blushed. "You have to tell me what you're thinking. Right now."

Everyone laughed. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because you have that thinking face on and it is making me wonder, that's all." He said, then chuckled. I couldn't help laughing myself.

"Not a chance." I said, smiling at him, and shaking my head. He still seemed to be smiling at me.

"Aw, you guy --" Alice began to wail.

"Alice, please don't say it for the ninth time tonight." Edward said, doing his crooked smile at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know what would be fun," Emmett said, grinning suggestively at us all. I narrowed my eyes. "We could sneak into . . . Bella and Jasper's house, and --"

"Whoa, whoa, Emmett, where are you going with this?" Jasper said, raising his eye – brows. I wanted to know the same thing.

"Hey, hey, all I wanted to do was maybe, I dunno, grab something to eat in there. It is so boring in here. No offence, Edward, but I really want some of that birthday cake Charlie bought for Bella's birthday." He said, as if making everything better.

I scowled at him. "But, why don't we not sneak over there, but walk, through the front door, and take it out of the fridge?"

Everyone snickered, as my logic has suddenly looked like I was a genius.

"Hmmm, that works too. Good thinking, Bella." He said, nodding as we all began leaving the Cullen's living room. Edward threw his arm over my shoulder as we started walking, and I cuddled to his side. He was so warm . . .

"Don't start drooling, Bella." Emmett said, looking and back and winking. I glared at him, as Rose giggled.

We crossed the yard over to Jasper and I's house, and we made our way to the front door. The door was left unlocked, which made me worry. What if someone came in and hurt Dad? I shuddered at losing my close family member and guardian.

I pushed the door open effortlessly, while shaking my head. The house was extremely dark, as I crept through the place trying not to wake my Dad. Everyone followed me to the fridge, and all I could hear was the pitter pattering of feet of the wooden floor.

The light from the fridge radiated the whole room, and I cussed under my breath. Was that enough to wake my Dad?

I searched through the stuff in the fridge, until I found the birthday cake. I smiled, as I pulled out the plate. I saw a pale arm, reach from behind me. It was Emmett, grabbing something . . .

He began pulling out some sort of soup I said "Emmett, no --"

As he reached it out, it dropped, and hit the floor with a loud bang, sending the red soup everywhere. It splattered all over everyone, sending us all into giggles. I remembered Charlie, and put my hand up as to single to be quiet. They went silent, as we listened . . .

I heard footsteps, and I attempted to run the other way. Bad mistake.

"W-Who goes there?" Dad whispered, his voice quivering. I sighed. Emmett was so stupid.

I saw the faint outline of my Dad. I can't remember him being that tall . . . Because he had a baseball bat.

I held in my gasp, as we all attempted to get out of the house.

"Emmett you idiot –" I didn't hear any more till the bat came down, making a loud noise as someone howled in pain.

The light flicked on, as my Dad's grin turned upside down.

Edward was lying on the floor, holding his head. I instantly got down on my knees, and held his head up for him.

"Edward, Bella, Emmett?" Charlie said, his voice cold. Apologetic, mostly. "What are you doing here at two in the morning?"

"We wanted cake!" Emmett cheered obnoxiously, with a huge grin. Rosalie's expression must have shut him up. Edward moaned in pain under my hands, and I stroked his hair. He looked up at me, but he looked unfocused. The worry on my face must have been evident, cause he reached up and stroked my cheek. I sighed.

"Dad!" I said, looking back at him. Edward and I were half under the table, which made it hard to speak. "You hit Edward!"

"I-I know, and I'm sorry. You should have told me you were coming over! Gosh!" He said, looking guilty. I felt like comforting him, but didn't, remembering Edward was lying injured on the floor.

"We didn't think Emmett would drop a stupid bowl of soup!" Jasper intruded, glaring at Emmett.

"So who's fault is it, then?" Alice said, her voice sounded strange in this tense situation.

"We are not going to blame any one, OK?" I said, getting angry that they were being so dumb when Edward was on the floor.

Rosalie came and kneeled next to me, and helped me with Edward. His eyes still looked un – focused, which was not a good sign.

"What is wrong with him?" Rose said, looking petrified.

"I think he must have a concussion." I said, stroking his hair. I saw him faintly smile.

"We need to get Carlisle." I said, leaving Edward with Rosalie. Since no one was going to be the responsible adult, I will have to be. I jumped up, and ran hastily out the door. I looked back at Edward, who had his eyes closed.

I sprinted across the lawn, nearly falling over as I ran. I fell on my hands and knees, each time, only getting minor grazes. Edward was more important right now. I ran back into the Cullens' house, not bothering to close the door behind me. I sprinted up the stairs, falling only at the top. I blushed, but picked myself up to get to Carlisle.

Esme and Carlisle's door was closed, I assume because we were making too much noise. I ran over to Carlisle's side of the bed, to see him facing away from his wife, with his eyes closed, snoring softly. I had never seen them sleep before, so it was a little weird.

"Carlisle," I whispered, shaking him lightly awake. His eyes fluttered open, as Esme leaned over Carlisle, with a worried expression.

"Bella, is that you?" Carlisle said, in a slurred voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, Bella, why are you here? Is this a stupid dare?" Esme said, narrowing her eyes at me.

I shook my head furiously, and I kneeled on the bed. "There has been an accident at my house. We went over there to get some food, and Charlie hit --"

"Charlie hit someone? Why? Who did he hit?" Esme said, looking scared. Which one of her children had been hurt?

"Just c'mon, we need medical attention!" I said, jumping up. Carlisle pulled the covers off himself, as I ran out of the room. Esme was behind him, as I sprinted down stairs, and back out the door. I ran across the lawn, as I heard Esme and Carlisle running after me.

I ran back through my door, and back into the kitchen. Everyone was standing round nervously, especially Charlie. I held his hand, as I waited for Carlisle and Esme to arrive. When I heard Edward moan, I let go, and ran to his side.

"He's been asking for you, Bella." Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "You've only been gone for a couple of minutes."

Carlisle and Esme arrived then, both in their night clothes. Carlisle had a first aid kit, as he raced into the room.

Esme gasped. "Edward! Oh Edward!"

She ran to his side, as we all moved over to let her in.

"Mom?" Edward said, confused.

"Yes, honey, it's me." She said, rubbing his hair back.

"I think he only has a concussion. It doesn't look like he can see straight." Carlisle said, his face calm. He looked just as concerned, though.

"Oh, Edward, sweetheart." Esme gushed, kissing his forehead.

"Carlisle, Esme, I am so sorry. I heard noises, and thought . . ." Dad said, struggling to explain. He looked really upset, I felt like hugging him. But Edward's face seemed to keep me on the ground.

"Bella. . .?" He said, shaking his head.

"I'm here, Edward, I'm here." I said, squeezing his hand. Esme smiled at us.

"It's OK, Charlie, it was only in self defence." Carlisle said, looking up at Charlie. "But I think we should all go home, now. It's very late."

"No, I want to stay with. . . Bella." He said, trying to push himself up.

"Edward, honey, don't move. Stay there, until Carlisle gets you." Esme said, holding up his torso with her arm. She looked like she was about to cry.

Carlisle put his arms around Edward's legs and back, and lifted him up. He carried him out of the kitchen, after exchanging a smile with Charlie.

Esme hugged Dad, as he apologized more. "It's OK, Charlie," She was mumbling. "Goodnight."

She let go of him, and followed Carlisle out of the kitchen.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were left in the kitchen, standing up, not knowing what to do.

"I think I should go home. Help Edward." Rosalie said. She kissed us all goodbye, before ducking out the door after the rest of her family.

"I'll take you two home," Dad said, looking at Alice and Emmett. They nodded, before, hugging us all goodbye.

How had this night turned so bad?

Jasper and I were left in the kitchen, standing up awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. We were still covered in soup, which no one seemed to mention. Maybe they assumed, from the bowl of soup on the floor.

"I'd better clean that up." I said, looking at Jasper, before picking up the bowl, and sitting it on the counter.

"I'll help you." He murmured, grabbing a cloth, and wiping up the red soup off the floor. We were finished cleaning in minutes, left to stand in the kitchen again.

"I've never seen you look so scared," Jasper said, smiling weakly.

"What?"

"You looked like you were going to pass out." He said, snickering to himself.

"I did? Why?"

"You know why."

I scoffed. Did I look that concerned? Well I was.

"You two should just be joined at the hip." Jasper said, shaking his head, and smiling. "You're made for each other, I swear."

I laughed nervously, as I took a seat at the dining room table. I twiddled my thumbs, while thinking about Edward. Was he going to be hospitalised? Will his concussion be permanent? Can that happen? He'll get over it, soon. They say when you have a concussion you shouldn't sleep. So was he awake? Should I go and see him? I want too, but shouldn't. He can live without me. And I can live without him . . . Right?

"Bella, he'll be fine." Jasper said, smiling reassuringly at me.

"I know." I said, looking down. "I'm just worried for him, that's all. What if he's in pain?"

"The pain will go away." Jasper said, shrugging it off. I scoffed.

"Not helping, big brother."

"Sorry."

We sat in silence for awhile, thinking.

"Well, if Alice got a stupid concussion, would you be worried?" I said, twiddling my thumbs again.

He cringed. "Of course I would." He said.

"Then you see my point."

"I don't think I'll ever feel the same way about Alice as you do, Edward." He said, looking down. His face was hard as stone.

"What do you mean?" I said, scowling. He and Alice were made for each other.

"I meant, different kind, of . . . Love. Ew. I hate that word." He said, screwing up his nose. "Can we say the L word?"

"Um, okay. Well, I L word Edward, but in a friendly way. Is that what you mean?" I asked. I was truly confused by what he said. Jasper was older then me, plus he was extremely smart.

"No . . ." He said, thinking. "I mean . . . Eh, I'll explain when you're older. You won't get it."

He's right, I won't. Not right now.

"You have to promise to explain it when I'm old enough." I said, looking at him, and smiling.

"Sure I will."

I beamed. My smile disappeared when I remembered Edward's condition.

"Well this night turned bad, fast. Why does anyone ever listen to the goof ball?" I said, shaking my head.

"I don't know. Why did we?" He said, his face turning sour. "God we are smart."

"Mmmm," I said, laughing. "Dad must feel terrible."

"He's tough, he'll live, right?" Jasper said, shrugging and smiling at me. I looked down, and nodded.

There was a moment of silence, taken up by me biting my lip. I bit the side of my cheek, as well, and I felt like I was going to break the skin. I was thinking about Edward, of course, how could I not?

Jasper groaned lightly, and I head came up, looking confused.

"Just go and see Edward, dammit!" Jasper moaned, smiling teasingly at me. "You are going to bite your lip off worrying about him!"

I shot away from the table, at the speed of light. I didn't even have time to hear Jasper burst into loud laughs, as I flew out into the night.

**A/N: **_Well . . . I wasn't expecting THAT. I didn't plan any of it, I swear. All the crying, the sobbing, the concussion . . . I just had to do it. I thought I needed an emotional scene. I love writing those. So, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Please._


	7. Nightmare, or a dream? Which is which?

**A/N: **_Hey, me again. OK, on my profile I have put a picture up on what I think Bella would look like as a 7 year old. She is adorable, so please check it out. I also have put up: Rosalie. More pics should be up soon. _

_Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. _

_Chapter 7_

I ran threw the Cullens' front door, feeling like I as intruding. Would they send me away? Or welcome me with open arms? I would hope it was the second one.

"Esme? Carlisle? Edward?" I called, trying not to be too loud. Edward was probably in a lot of pain after Charlie's blow to his head, and I didn't want to make it worse. I did not want that at all.

"We're in here, Bella." I heard a light voice whisper. It came from Edward's room, so I walked the rest of the way down the hall, where his door was closed. I lightly pushed it open, and was surprised at what I saw.

Rosalie was sitting down on the bed, holding Edward's bound feet. Esme was sitting at the end of his bed, reading a book. Carlisle was taking his temperature, with a worried expression on his face. I scowled. This scene was so sweet, yet so sad, at the same time. Was he really that hurt?

I stood in the middle of the room like an idiot, while I watched them. I never realised how close they were. Well, I did, but not this close. It was strange to watch.

Edward's eyes were drooping, but he didn't look my way like I thought he would. I sighed, and tilted my head at the cold hand towel on his head. Carlisle stood up, and shook his thermometer. His creased his brow, and his shoved it back into his coat.

"H-How . . . How is he?" I said, my voice shattering the silence like a knife to a mirror.

"His temperature is lower than it was, but still un – naturally high." Carlisle sighed, looking down at is injured son. I sighed again.

"Hello, Bella," Esme said pleasantly, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hi, Esme."

It felt a little awkward, to know my Dad did this. He didn't mean too, thought. He thought we were robbers, just like any other person would have done. It was an accident. That was all.

"I'm sorry," I spat out, then cringed into myself. I looked down, as the color speared over my face.

They all seemed confused. "For what, Bella?"

"For . . . For this!" I said, motioning towards Edward's half asleep form. I nearly shuddered at the sight, but hastily looked away from him so I wouldn't.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella." Carlisle said, looking confused at me. Esme looked just as confused. I saw Rose's head fall back against the wall, and her eyes drooped closed. Her mouth fell open, and a light snore began. Esme looked back at her, and smiled.

"But I still feel responsible," I murmured, rubbing my right arm as I looked down.

"You shouldn't. And even then, it was an accident. Charlie did not mean it. It was an accident." Esme said, looking at me, then at Edward.

"But, still, he . . . He. . . He's so hurt!" I said, stumbling over my own feet as I also stumbled over my words.

"You only feel that way because you care for him," Esme said, looking between Edward and I smiling. I sighed.

"I know." I sighed.

"Come here, Bella." Esme said, putting down her book, and motioning for me to come and sit with her. I nodded, and walked forward. I tripped over the golden rug, and she chuckled at me. Carlisle took a seat next to Edward's head, on a chair from the dining table.

Esme moved over for me, as I squashed myself between her and the arm rest. She wrapped her arm round me, and hugged me closer. I snuggled into her side, inhaling her scent. Just like my Mom.

"Thanks, Esme," I mumbled, feeling the tired – ness wash over me.

"For what, sweetheart?" She said, sounding tired herself.

"For caring for me, like you do Rosalie." I said, feeling a little light headed.

"I see you as my daughter as well." She said, resting her head on mine. "Even though I didn't give birth to you, like I did Rosalie."

"Thankyou so much." I mumbled again, as she chuckled. I glanced at Edward's alarm clock, as saw it was . . . 3: 25 am. Urgh.

I yawned loudly as I felt my eye lids droop closed. Esme's breathing became soft, as she fell asleep too. I felt my body go limp, as the dark room disappeared from around me.

I had the strangest dream – It was my Mom, no surprise. I was happy to dream about her, after tonight. I needed to see her face again. It's been way too long.

"Hello, Bella." She said, smiling at me. My mouth gaped open like a fish, as her crystal clear laugh burst through every moment of free will I have. I ran for her, throwing my arm around her waist as I hugged myself to her. She rubbed my hair tenderly, as I took her smell. "Oh, Bella, honey, don't cry."

I hadn't even realised that I had started crying, till I leaned away from her, and saw her blue jeans tear stained. Oops.

"It's OK, sweetheart. It's OK." She mumbled, rubbing my cheek. I tried to smile, but failed, as I looked up at her, her eyes looked sad. "It's OK." She repeated again.

"No, no it's not." I murmured, a tear rolling down my cheek. This crying was getting old fast. "It's not at all."

"No, it's OK. It is. It always will be." She said, smiling down at me. I shook my head, frowning.

"Mom, no, no it's not. Miss you so much, every single day. I want to be with you forever." I said, sniffling. I rubbed my nose, feeling the moisture of my tears running down my nose.

"Bella, you will be fine. Stop being so silly." She said, chuckling. She didn't look upset at all. Maybe she didn't want me. "Stop, baby girl, you'll be OK."

"Stop saying that." I almost growled at her, then instantly felt horrible. I tugged on her dress, trying to get her to stop. She just smiled down at me. "You're the one being silly."

Suddenly, her head whipped to the side, her eyes wide with worry. I tugged on her dress, trying to get her to look at me again.

"Bella?! Bella?!" She said, pulling me by the hand towards the west. "Bella?!" She repeated again, beginning to run away from me. She held my hand firmly, but I stood my ground, refusing to move.

"Mom, what's wrong? I am not moving." I hissed at her. She stared wide eyed at me, assessing my reactions. I scowled at her.

"Bella," She said, letting go of my hand, and walking away. "Now, you are not OK."

She left me there, and walked away from me, towards the west. What had come for us? Should I go with her?

"Mom!" I yelled running after he. I felt like I was running on a tread mill, not going anywhere, forever stuck running in the same spot, as she disappeared out into the distance, into the white, unknown atmosphere.

My eyes popped open, and I gasped. I was still on Esme's lap, hugging myself close to her, my face in her hair.

"Bella?" Esme said, looking over at Edward, then down at me. "Are you OK?"

"Gah!" I yelped, holding my ears as she repeated the lines from my dream. I heard Esme swaying me from side to side, as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella?" I heard her say, worry in her voice. "Bella, what, I –"

I sobbed into her chest, as I ran through the words in my head.

_Now, you are not OK._

I was holding on to a clump of her t – shirt, as I cried into her. She rubbed my hair soothingly, and kissed my forehead. I was feeling so confused, so hurt, so sad, all at the same time. The emotions were way too much for me . . . Threatening to corrupt me or all I'm worth.

Finally, I un – covered my ears, into silence. No one was talking. Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme all looked at me with wide, worried eyes – I felt like crying again.

"Bella . . . Are –" She was instantly back tracking, as she said her previous words. "What happened?"

Rosalie was rubbing her neck form lying against the wall, while Carlisle stood up, and wandered over to us from the other side of the room. He looked back at Edward, who was snoring softly. I counted how many times his chest raised under the blankets, and it made me feel a little better.

Esme wiped the tears from my cheek, as I pulled myself together.

"I am so sorry." I mumbled, staring at the golden carpet as Esme caressed my cheek softly.

"You're sorry, Bella? Why are you sorry?" Carlisle, his usual calm demeanour out the window as he took in the atmosphere.

"I woke you up." I murmured, leaning back into the small bit of arm chair that was showing.

"Don't worry about it," Rosalie whispered, trying not to wake Edward. "Tell us what happened, why you're so upset?"

I grimaced. Should I tell them? Do they want to know? Probably not, but I needed to tell someone. And Charlie was not the person to tell, I'm sure.

"I had a dream – A nightmare." I said, my voice wobbling.

"A nightmare? Was it scary?" Rosalie said, curious now. Her eyes looked tired, and half drooped closed. I wonder what the time was. The sky was light outside, or grey, I should say.

"No, not scary. Actually, it was, a little." I said, embarrassed. They'll think I'm a baby.

"You can tell us, Bella." Esme murmured, rubbing my hair. I sighed.

I ran through the whole thing for them, from beginning to end. They never said a word, not once, even when I began crying again. They just came closer to me, except for Rose, who was holding Edward's feet in her lap. Esme hugged me closer to her, when I'd finished explaining.

"You are definitely OK, Bella." She said when I was done. I cried into her shirt again, hearing those words. Again. I didn't need it, but then again, I did. I needed it, bad.

"But the words . . . They hurt!" I sobbed, breaking into a new round. I must have cried all my tears by now. It was getting annoying, and plus, I was wetting Esme's shirt.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Esme said, rubbing my hair, as Carlisle rubbed my shoulders. I felt like they were my parents, for a little while. I loved Dad, a lot, but this was different. Having both parents around, seemed like a change to me. I liked it.

Once I'd finished, which was awhile, or that's what it seemed, I Esme lifted me off her lap, and cradled me in her arms. I was still sniffling, and the tears that had hardened on my cheek felt a little un – comfortable. I stretched out my nose, my cheeks, trying to make them un – stiff themselves. Esme chuckled at me, sometimes, and I stifled a laugh myself.

"Bella," She whispered in my ear. We left Edward lying on his bed, as he began tossing and turning. He'd be awake soon, I think. I hope. We let him sleep for a little while, and he'll come round when he's ready.

She carried my across the hall, and stuck me in the shower. I yawned, still feeling tired.

"I'll go over to your place and get you some clothes, and explain everything to Charlie. I'll be back soon, before you have done your shower." She said, smiling at me before closing the door.

I started the shower, and let the hot water flow through my (what felt like) lifeless body. Something felt missing, like I felt incomplete. It wasn't a nice feeling.

When I got out, I found my clothes, neatly folded next to the basin. I scooped them up. I realised it was a pair of faded blue jeans – my favourite, and striped blue and grey button up top. I put them on , feeling comfortable. I ran a brush threw my thick, chestnut hair, )which by the way was extremely knotted), till it felt smooth. It curled a little at the ends, just like always. I left my other clothes by Edward's room, so I wouldn't forget them when I went back home. And plus, I would most probably be there again sometime.

I padded down the stairs, feeling a little less tired, now. I glanced at the clock, hanging on the wall – 11: 30 am. Wow. At least I got enough sleep to keep me standing for at least the next couple of hours.

I wandered into the kitchen, and found Rosalie, sitting up on the bench, eating some toast. She smiled pleasantly at me. Esme was over the stove, making something like Bacon, or maybe eggs. But she turned to me, pan full of food, and tossed it onto a plate.

I sat up next to Rosalie on the benches, ready to eat. Esme set it in front of me, smiling.

"Do you feel better, Bella?" She asked, leaning on her elbows on the marble island.

"Yes, I do, thanks Esme." I said, smiling at her as I scooped the food into my mouth. It tasted so good, and I felt like I hadn't eaten in hours. Well, I hadn't, really. "This is great."

"Thanks, sweetheart." She said, turning away from me, and walking to the stove. Carlisle walked in from behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered something in her ear, which made her chuckled. I looked over at Rosalie, who was making a grossed out face. I laughed.

"Seeing your parents do that can be a little strange." She whispered, which erupted us both into giggled.

"I wouldn't know. My dad's single, remember?" I said, causing our giggled to erupt again.

"It's good to see you happy again, Bella." Carlisle said, making me jump. I pressed my lips together.

"Hmm, I wouldn't go that far, yet, but I'm going OK." I said, nodding. He smiled a twisted smile.

I think Carlisle seeing me upset, must have made him feel sad. I was like a daughter to me, he had said before. It would be just like seeing Rosalie cry. I wasn't his biological daughter, like Rose, but I could still be pretty close, right?

"Mom?" I heard a muted voice call, coming from the stairs. A tired, bronze haired, green eyed boy walked down the stairs, rubbing the back of his head. When he touched a certain part, he cringed, sending me the shivers.

"Bella?" He said, when he stepped into the kitchen, and saw me at the counter. His eyes widened, as he walked, actually, more like ran, over to me, and hugged me close to him. I felt a little embarrassed about this, with his parents right there, but right now, I didn't care.

Because I felt whole.

I smiled as he pulled me off the stool, making me shorter than him again. It looked like he'd made a full recovery, and was just like the normal Edward.

"Oh, Bella!" He said, hugging me so tight I nearly couldn't breath. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders, his arms around my waist, and I could tell we were both grinning. "Bella. I've missed you."

I took in his delicious scent, as he hugged himself even tighter to me.

"Ha, hey Edward, buddy! Nice to see you again! You're good? That's good. Thank - you for taking care of you? That's is alright, son." Carlisle joked, breaking into my perfect moment . I flushed red, as I pulled away from Edward.

"Oh, um, hey Dad. Thanks, for, well, everything you just said!" He said, smiling at Carlisle. His smile made me smile, as well.

Esme dropped whatever she was holding, and ran over to Edward. She scooped him up in a huge hug, as she kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose. He blushed red, when he looked at me, which made me giggle.

"Oh, Edward. I am so glad you are OK, honey!" She said, and set him down back in front of me. Edward hid his face with his hand, which made Esme, Carlisle, Rose and I laugh. So he blushed, too? Wow. Just like me.

"Mom. . ." He moaned, with a constant smile on her face. His eyes flickered to me, as he looked at his parents make his breakfast. I smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Concussion, how are you this morning?" Rosalie said, with a grin on her face. "If it still hurts, you could Bella to kiss it better. "

A small gasp came from my lips, as I took in what she said. I went bright red, and looked down at my feet. I shuffled from side to side, as Esme and Carlisle chuckled at her joke.

"It actually does still hurt." Edward said, smiling from ear – to – ear at me. I stared wide eyed at him, as my eyes began to flicker from each family member.

I decided to change it subject. Of course I wanted to help him, but . . . "What did my Dad think about me being here?"

Esme and Carlisle chuckled. "He was just delighted Edward was OK. When I said you were staying he just said, "Sure, I'm happy she did that. But Edward – It's like he wasn't concentrating."

"That is, um, great." I mumbled, annoyed about how short that distraction had been. I looked down at my feet, and nearly fell over as I looked up, then back down.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night, Edward?" Rosalie asked, saving me the awkward – ness. I flashed her an appreciative smile.

"Well, not, really, but I remember waking up during the night, and you were all asleep. Bella was in Esme's arms, both snoring softly" – He smiled at this,-- " And Rosalie holding my feet, the poor girl. And Carlisle snoring with his head against the back wall."

I smiled at the memory – I will never forget it. One of the best nights sleep I've had in awhile, besides the dream... I bit my lips when I thought of that memory, holding in the tears.

"Ha, well, I owe you all." Edward said, glancing down at me with a smile. "Especially you, Bella."

I flushed red as I bowed my head in embarrassment, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. Why did he make me blush with just looking at him? How did that work? I didn't understand, or ever will.

Esme and Carlisle chuckled at me, which made me go more red.

I heard Jasper calling me from the backyard, as I cocked my head towards the sound. Jasper came through the door, his arms flailing widely as he ran in. The moment he saw me, he gained his calm, and a smile came onto his face. He ran for me, nearly making me fall over. I got grabbed in a hug, which knocked the air out of me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" He was saying, his voice muffled by my shoulder.

"What is it, Jasper?" I said, trying to pull him off me, with no avail. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so glad you're OK!" He said, beginning to lean away from me. I took in a deep breath, as I swayed from side to side from the impact of his hug. "Oops, sorry, Bells." He chuckled, steadying me.

"Why wouldn't I be OK?" I said, scowling at him. He sighed.

"When you didn't come back home, and then I heard crying," – I cringed at this. – " and I thought you got kidnapped or something!" He said, getting animated with his hands, his eyes wide.

"Why would I..." I said, confused at his assumption. Me? Kidnapped? On the way to Edward and Rosalie? Right. "That's stupid."

"I know, I know, but I was worried. Then I heard a wolf or something howling outside, and I was too scared to come after you! I was freaking out, then when Dad came home, he was dead on his feet after taking Alice and Em home. He was practically delirious, and fell asleep on the couch." He said, starting to babble. He breathed heavily, his chest convulsing as he took in air.

"Geez, Jaz, calm the heck down." Rose said, walking over to us. Edward joined us, then, smiling away just like normal.

"Did you guys have a good night?" He said, his eye – brows raising suggestively.

"Ew, Jaz! Stop it!" I said, slapping him on the shoulder. Esme and Carlisle snickered. "I think you forget that nothing like... What you just suggested, would happen! We're ten, remember?"

"Oh, right, yeah that slips my mind sometimes." He said, looking down. He was sort of bouncing in his step, for a reason I did not know.

"Does anything not slip your mind?" I said, putting my hands on my hips, as everyone burst into loud laughs. I held in a giggle myself.

"You suck, Bella." He laughed jokingly, as he turned to leave. I decided to go with him, as much as I did want to stay, I should go home. I think I had some homework, or something, I needed to get done.

"I'm going to go," I said, waving my hand. "Bye, everybody."

"Bye, Bella." They all said, in synch. Gosh, they were family.

"Thanks for last night." I said, turning my body as I walked to the door.

"Any time," Esme said, smiling, as I backed out the door. I nearly went tumbling to the floor as I tripped on the lip of the door way, and fell out the door. Jasper caught me in time that I didn't fall face first onto the pavement. I heard their laughs as I walked back over their yard, and shook my head at their clumsy – ness.

"So... Why did I hear crying last night?"Jasper said looking at me suspiciously. I shrugged.

"Night mare." I said, trying to make it sound casual. A night mare, or a dream? I think it was a tie. "Wait, you stayed up all night?" I said, picking up on what he'd. I cried in the morning...

"Yeah, I did." He said with a yawn, as if to emphasise his point. I gasped.

"Why would you do that?"

By this point, we were walking into the quiet house, to see my Dad lying down on the couch, snoring loudly. I decided to lower my voice to a whisper.

"I was waiting for you." He whispered, as we walked upstairs. "What else?"

"Well that is just silly! I was just fine! What are the chances of me getting kidnapped on the way next door?" I said, my voice going a little higher in pitch. I heard dad's snores stop then start, and exhaled.

"Well.... Doesn't mean it couldn't happen." He said, silencing me. I had had enough of arguing with him, and plus, I wanted to keep the peace. He was just looking out for me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, nodding. We stopped in the hall way, outside each of our rooms. We glared at each other for awhile, till he smiled weakly at me.

"Oh we have school tomorrow, don't we? Last days, right?" He said, looking away from me. I sighed. School.

"Ugh, forgot about that. I got homework, and stuff, so I'd better be getting started." I said, turning away from him. I heard him mutter, "Pssh, homework." and giggled.

I walked into my room, scooping up my orange backpack, and getting out my maths and history homework. I had finished the rest of it the other morning.

I pulled out my chair of my desk, and put down my papers. I grabbed a pen, and chewed on it anxiously as I tried to figure out my math problems. I've never been very good at it, but I always passed. I'm really not looking forward to middle school.

After doing a good twenty minutes of history and math, I decided to open my window, and get some fresh air. I leaned out of the window, nearly falling out, luckily I gripped the window sill before I tumbled out the window.

I heard a soft chuckle from the house across from me, and recognised it immediately. I looked up from my lap, to see Edward's green eyes looking at me, with a crooked smile on his perfect face.

I instantly smiled back, of course. His smiles were contagious. I heard a familiar tune – It was so beautiful, I had adopted it my favourite. I listened, and realised, he wasn't playing anything. I scowled. He chuckled.

"It's a tape, I recorded, Bella." He said, walking out of view, to his huge CD player. I heard noises, as he appeared again at the window. He threw a CD across the small space of our windows, and of course, I didn't catch it. It flew past me, as I hit myself it the head trying to catch it. Edward laughed at me.

I grabbed it off the floor, as I shook my head at myself. I really need to learn to catch. Maybe Emmett....

Edward impatient coughs reminded me what I was doing, and I laughed at myself. I put the CD into my ancient player, and pressed play.

A once again familiar sound flowed through my bedroom, nearly bringing tears to my eyes. I sat down on my bed, and I felt Edward's gaze assessing my reactions.

This was the tune I had heard being played over and over again, sometimes making hitches the in notes, then starting again. Clearly, someone had written this. Carlisle? Esme? I'll have to remember to tell them I like it.

This had to be my most favourite tune I had ever heard in my life – It was so delicate, so flowing, so ingenious in the remarkable highs and lows of the different notes. And when it came to a close, I wanted to play it again. Again, and again, and again. Till the CD got worn out and I couldn't listen any more.

With a sigh, I took it out of the player, and walked to the window to throw it back to Edward. I hurled it across the space, and he caught it, thank goodness. I was hoping it wouldn't hit the wet forest floor.

"Why are you giving it back to me, Bella?" He asked, seriously confused. It was his! Why else?

"It's yours." I said, it more coming out as a question.

"But it's yours." He said, holding it up with his hand. I frowned.

"But it's Esme or Carlisle's work. Not mine." I said, leaning against the window sill, letting the light rain come down on my hair.

"Esme or Carlisle's?" He said, frowning as well. "Bella, did you hit your head like me?"

"What? No, no!" I said, shaking my head, and nearly falling out of the window again.

"I wrote it, Bella." He said, smiling like an angel. I held in a gasp.

He wrote something so beautiful? So ingenious that only Mozart of Beethoven could have composed it? How could he do that at such a young age?

"I was taught to play and compose music all my life." He chuckled, leaning against his sill as well.

"That's.... That's amazing." I said, shaking my head. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Thank – you. You were the inspiration." He said, bowing his head in embarrassment. I sighed, as I looked at the rain fall down around me.

I shook my head. "Me? As in, me, Bella?" I was absolutely gobsmacked. I was so boring!

"Yes, you, you silly girl." He said, laughing out loud. "You'd be surprised how much you influence _me_ in general."

I blushed, exposing me. My heart rate sped up, and sweat dewed up on my forehead. I had never felt that feeling before. The thought that my heart was going to jump out of my chest like a jack hammer.

This was all very overwhelming, and I was very tired. I needed sleep. My eyes were heavy, threatening to close on me. But I wanted to keep on talking to him. He made me happy.

"Go to sleep, Bella. We have school tomorrow, and you need your sleep." He said, sighing, as he looked down. "Goodnight."

"Good.... Goodnight.... Edward...." I said, my words coming out slurred. Wow. This sleepy – ness had hit me like a hot summer wind.

I stalked over to my bed, and fell, face first, onto it. I was out before I hit the bed.

**A/N: **_That has to be my most well written chapter yet. Not to brag, but I put in more details, which seem to always go over well in stories. Hope you liked it, and please review. _


	8. Muddy Football

**A/N: **_Hi, everybody._

_Some people have been questioning, "How long will Bella and the gang stay 10and 11?" Well, a little longer than even I expected. I wanted have one o their birthdays, as in, maybe, Rosalie turning 12. Something, like that. But I wanted to keep them all cute and cuddly for awhile longer. So, that may or may not happen. I'll see where my mind takes me. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, guys. _

Chapter 8

I trudged through the school halls, with Edward close to my side. This was the last day Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie would be going to the same school as us for one year. I didn't want them to leave, being all my best friends. But I knew I'd see them all the time, so it made me happy again.

"Only a couple more hours till summer!" Emmett cheered loudly, sending all the other kids into cheers as well. I smiled. I was going to miss my own personal teddy bear so much.

"Shh, keep quiet, Emmett. You're drawing attention to us." I hissed. All of us were walking in a line, towards the cafeteria. It was raining really hard outside, so we weren't allowed to go outside.

"So what!" Emmett replied, grinning his familiar grin.

I shook my head as we all came through the cafeteria doors. People always looked at us as we walked through, and quite frankly, I was never sure why. I never bothered to ask anyone.

We took our seats at our usual table near the windows. I watched the rain come down around the building, and sighed. I wished I was outside.

We all sat in the same seats as everyday – I sat pretty much in the middle, with Edward on my left. Then, on my right, was Alice and Jasper. Across from us was Rosalie and Emmett. I always caught people looking at us funny, or talking to their friends about us. Once again, I never asked.

This made me curious. I decided to ask Edward.

"Hey, Edward?" I said, turning to him. He looked up from his lunch, and put down his fork.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Why is it people always stare at us? Talk behind our backs...." I tried to make this sound casual, but my expression must have given me away.

"What do you mean, Bella?" He said, and odd twisted smile on his face. He shook his head. "That's crazy."

"Stop lying to me, Edward." I said, frowning at him. The hum of the conversation around the cafeteria made it hard to hear.

"We just.... We don't really.... How would you say, _get along _with the other children." He said, staring down at his food, suddenly engrossed in his meal.

"But.... How? Why? Why don't they talk to me?" I said, a little bit hurt. I would be their friends if they wanted me too!

"They just.... They don't know much about us, Bella. They make assumptions about what we do in our spare time." He said, his eyes narrowing.

I was confused. Assumptions? Why was he being so secretive about this? What was there to hide?

"Can we just leave it at that, please? Stop asking so many questions." He said, just as I began to speak. I slumped into my chair, and picked up my lemonade bottle. I suddenly felt a little sick.

Our whole table had gone quiet now, obviously listening to our conversation. No one had commented, cracked a joke, like usual. The tension was bothering me.

What is he hiding from me? Why is he being so weird about this? Had I done something wrong?

I shook my head in confusion, as I excused myself from the table. I walked across the cafeteria, feeling eyes on me as I exited.

"Oh, look at Bella." I heard a blonde girl murmur. I scowled.

I walked through the halls, till I came to the girls bathroom. It was empty, thank god. I jumped up onto the vanity, and turned on the tap. I splashed water on my face, my arms, my neck. It felt good on my tense muscles. I wish I had a shower.

I pressed my hands against the smooth edges on the vanity, and leaned my head down.

Maybe something had happened in the past, before Jasper and I arrived in Forks. Maybe the Cullens had done something to annoy the children's families, making Edward and a target? I think people avoided Rosalie just didn't go near Rosalie because of how intimidating she was. Everybody wanted to be her, have her looks. Emmett.... He's just as scary as her. But Alice.... So sweet, how could anyone not like her?

I shook my head, wishing I knew what they were hiding. Maybe I should stop being such a baby, and ignore it. So what if I was talked about? I didn't care. I had my friends. That's all I needed.

I straightened myself out before leaving. I smoothed down my hair, fixed up my head band. Splashed some more water on my body – I was ready to go. I think.

I held my head up high as I walked back into the cafeteria. I saw my friends and family looking at me with quizzical expressions; I decided not to bring up the subject. Never ever again.

I took my seat, and leant on the table. My food didn't look so appetising any more, and I didn't want it.

"You gonna eat that?" Emmett said lightly, pointing to my food. I shook my head, and pushed my tray over to him. He dug in hungrily, as I looked out the window behind me. The rain fell like snow – Strange, for this time of year. It was summer! But then again, this was Forks. I chuckled at the thought. Maybe I won't be swimming very often in summer. In Phoenix I swan everyday after school, at the local pool.

I took a swig of my lemonade, as I caught Edward's gaze looking at me. He looked like he was sensing my emotions – Or assessing my reaction. His eyes looked full of questions. I ignored his gaze, and continued to stare out the window.

"I wish summer would hurry up and start already." I mumbled. My head was rested on my hand, which was starting to hurt.

"Amen, Bella." Emmett said, reaching up for a high five. I twisted my body painfully, and gave him a high five. He laughed.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry." Edward whispered, his face suddenly appearing inches from mine.

"For what?" I said, puzzled.

"For hiding things from you. But I have to tell you, it's for your own good." He said, flashing a hard smile. I sighed.

"OK." I said, and I sighed. "I believe you."

"Thanks." He whispered moving away from me. I swivelled my body back around, so I could face them all.

"So Bella.... You going to come up to our holiday house in summer?" Rose said, breaking the tension. My mood immediately lightened, up, and I became excited.

"Sure! Where is it?" I asked, bouncing in my seat. Wow. I've been around Alice or way too long. "La Push." Rosalie answered, smiling. "It's really nice. First Beach, I think it's called." **A/N: I know I said it was in California, but La Push seems a lot more ironic. Who knows who they'll meet ;) **

I knew that before. I had visited here, or something, when I was younger. It rang bells in my mind. I seem to remember my Dad cradling me against his chest because I was too scared to walk near the rock pools. I laughed at the memory.

"We've been there before!" Jasper said thinking the same things as me. "I loved it. What'd you think, Bella?"

"Oh, it was.... Fun. I was scared of it. I think I was about, four, or something because I was scared of the rock pools." I said, my face going red. Emmett erupted in loud laughter, making the whole cafeteria go silent. I sunk into my seat, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Aw, Bella! You're so cute!" Emmett howled, throwing his head back. I glared at him.

I thought I heard a growl coming from Edward – It was a strange sound. Was it choking, maybe? I wasn't completely sure....

When I looked over at him, he had composed his face, just in time. That only made Emmett laugh harder, and louder.

"Jeez, calm down, Eddie!" He boomed. I frowned. I think I was missing something vital.

I shook my head out of confusion, and took a sip of my lemonade. Jasper was sitting, rigid in his seat. What was going on?!

Alice was grinning; Rosalie was smiling as well. I was missing something HUGE. Maybe I didn't want to know.

Emmett had finally calmed down, enough to control the constant giggles that came out of his mouth. Edward was sitting stiff in his seat, just like Jasper was.

"I didn't know you were the jealous type, dear brother." I heard Rosalie, as she leant over the table. Her hair spilled onto the space in front of her, shining in the faint glow that wasn't even very evident on a day like this. She was so pretty, I wanted to cry.

"Shut it, Rose." Edward growled, looking at me, then away. I looked down at my hands in my lap, as the blood rushed to my face.

Wow. Edward is very protective.

I realised Alice hadn't said a word nearly this whole lunch time. I scowled; that's odd.

"You OK, Ali?" I asked her. Her attention came to me, from Jasper, and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm great. Why?"

"You haven't said anything. It's strange. For you." I said, adding on the last word. She giggled.

"Nothing to say, really." She grinned at Edward behind me. "Some things can be said without words."

I refrained from glaring at her; what was wrong with these people!? I loved them to pieces, but they were acting so.... Emmett – ish!

I shook my head, with a smile on my face – It was hard not to smile when Edward began looking at me the way he does. That dazzling smile, green eyes, tussled bronze hair.... Whoa, Bella, what are you doing? What are you talking about?! Why was I imagining him like that? He was my friend. That is all. Even if I did like him, he wouldn't like me back.

I shook my head to get out all the crazy thoughts, and settled back into my seat.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said, catching my attention. "You doing anything this afternoon?"

"Um.... Don't think so, why?"

"I was just wondering if.... Maybe...." I didn't like where this was going. "Can I give you a make over PLEASE?!"

I groaned internally. "Alice...."

"Please, Bella! You will owe me for all eternity! Please, please!" She said, cupping her hands together as if in prayer. She was bouncing in her seat, excited.

"Oh, my gosh, can I help?" Rosalie said, getting excited as well.

"No, no, and no!" I said, folding my arms in protest. "I am fine just the way I am."

"I agree." Edward said, smiling.

"Thank – you." I said, smiling at him appreciatively, then turning back to Alice. My un – amused face didn't phase her one bit.

"Please, Bella." She now whispered, opening her eyes wide, and pouting a little. The expression was so heart breaking I automatically wanted to comfort her. I held out my arms, prepared to give her hug.

"Look, Alice, if you really want too...." I said, sighing. "I'll do it."

Alice let out this impish cackle – I've never heard it before in the years I've known her. I immediately knew that she had tricked me, and felt a wash of anger some over me like a winter storm. I turned my back to her, and crossed my arms. My face was so close to Edward's, I could hear his breathing.

"Hey, Bella." He said, smiling his pretty smile.

"Oh, hello Edward. What a beautiful day it is today." I said, smiling. He chuckled.

The bell sounded, and I grabbed my bag off the back of my chair, and swung it over my shoulder. I grabbed Edward's hand, and pulled him to class before Alice could talk to me. I was so mad at her right now, and I didn't want to talk to her. Till she guilt tripped me again.

"Bye, ya'll." Jasper said, waving us all off as we walked in our opposite directions. "Enjoy the last hour of school."

"Thanks." I said, pulling Edward towards our assigned classroom. Alice was on my other side, looking down. She was sighing, trying to make me feel guilty. Right.

We walked into our classroom, and took out seats at our usual desks. Alice on my left, Edward on my right. I was only going to be talking to one of them.

The hour passed, slowly, but surely – I nearly died of boredom, but thankfully, Edward had passed me notes. I looked over them as Miss went over today's lesson for us....

_Hey, Bella._

_Loosin' up on Alice, 'k? She's looking sad._

_From, Edward. _

_Edward,_

_No way. I am not. Not till she apologizes to me. _

_Bella. _

_Bella, _

_You're being ridiculous. Alice only wanted to enjoy herself._

_Love, Edward. _

_Edward,_

_And make me miserable? That'll be a sure fire hit for future story telling. Alice decided to play Bella Barbie just because she want too, and didn't think about what Bella wants, then, tricking her to do it! Perfect. You know what, let's make a movie out of it! Box Office hit, right there!_

_Bella._

_Bella,_

_You are so stubborn. Remind me not to get on your bad side._

_Love, Edward. _

_Edward,_

_Damn straight. I was actually looking forward to doing something constructive with Alice, but.... Screw that. I want to hang around with you._

_Love, Bella._

_Bella,_

_I am happy for you to do that._

_As long as the rest of the gang can come too._

_Love Edward._

_Edward,_

_Fine. I'm happy with that. I'll just avoid Alice. _

_Love Bella._

_Bella, Alice is your best friend. Don't you know that if you avoid her, that will hurt her, too? _

So that's when the note passing ended. Either Miss noticed what we doing, or that just gave me something to think about. I think it was the second one.

This was no big thing. We would make up after school, or something. We always did. I couldn't stay mad at my best friend in the world for long. I already felt an apology coming on, and instantly regretted ever being mad at her.

The bell rang to signal the end of class, and we all cheered. Summer here we come!

I jumped out of my seat, ready to sprint out the door to Esme's car. But there was one thing I had to do first.

I walked over to Alice, who was cleaning up her books. She had a sad expression, or was it guilty? I'm not sure.

"Alice I'm --"

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry!" She cried, throwing her skinny arms around my waist. I patted her spiky hair.

"No worries. Can we forget this never happened and get on WITH SUMMER?!" I said enthusiastically, feeling unusually excited.

"Ditto!" She cried, and we both squealed as we sprinted out the door, hand in hand. We ran past Edward, who ran after us with a proud smile on his face.

We sprinted out to Esme's waiting car, with everyone loaded into it. She was grinning at us as we came out, making me grin harder. This hurt my face, but I didn't care. I was just happy summer was here.

"Hey, guys!" I said, jumping into the back seat of the car. Jasper slid over for Alice and I, and Edward sat in the front.

"Someone's happy." Esme smiled, as we pulled out of the driveway. There were kids everywhere, cheering and singing as they celebrated the holiday.

"Of course she is!" Emmett whooped, with a grin. "It summer!"

"Mmm, good point. I'll have to deal with you kids all summer till we go to La Push." She said, smiling, already in on the plan. "But I am happy to do it."

The forest whooshed past me at a hundred miles an hour, making my head spin. Does she always drive this fast? I haven't really noticed.

"So you're letting us go to La Push, Mom?" Edward said, looking up at her. She looked back at him, with an adoring look on her face. I could not imagine Esme without kids. Impossible.

"Of course I am!" She said, pretending to be hurt.

"Thanks, Mommy!" Edward cried, laying his head on her shoulder. She nuzzled her cheek into his spiky hair. I'm surprised it didn't cut her. I laughed at myself.

"Oh, Esme," I said, leaning forward and putting my hands on her seat.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can you please tell my dad I'm going to Alice's?" I said, sounding hopeful. Esme can never refuse me. She thinks I'm too cute. I giggled.

"Sure, honey. Would he be OK with that?" She asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Um, yeah I think he would be."

"Then, sure."

The town of Forks continued to speed past us, heading for Alice and Emmett's house. It was only a couple of minutes of the city, just like the rest of ours. Too bad they didn't live next to us as well. Living with us would be even better....

"Now Alice, just because I am coming over, doesn't mean any makeovers, got it?" I said, looking sternly at Alice. Her face fell, but she smiled at me anyway.

We pulled up at Alice and Emmett's house, the huge white house glowing of the cloud cover. It was pretty funny how Jasper and I's house were the only ones who wasn't white. It was old, and elegant – Clearly a style of Alice's Mom, Linda Samson. She was very nice, and so was her Father, Oliver Samson. I liked them a lot. Not more than Esme and Carlisle, we had a different relationship.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice squealed, jumping out of the car. Emmett rolled his eyes jokingly, and got out as well.

"Bye, Esme. See ya Jaz, Edward and Rose." I said, waving at them. I flashed a smile at Edward, who returned the smile. That made me smile harder.

"Come on, come on!" Alice squealed excitedly, pulling me by the hand away from the car. Esme honked the horn, before their car sped off into the distance.

We ran into the house, Emmett on our tails. He was laughing, just like us. Emmett made us laugh so hard, all the time. He was a good brother/ friend.

"Alice, don't pull her arm off." Emmett chuckled, as we jumped onto the porch, and into the open door.

"Hey Bella! Hey, Alice and Em!" Linda called excitedly, as she hugged each of us. I smiled.

"Hey, Linda."

Hey dark hair bobbed off her shoulders, which made me laugh when I was really little. She was only a little taller then me, which made me feel big.

"When is daddy getting home?" Alice asked, throwing her bag onto the floor at her feet. Emmett did the same, and I followed their lead.

"Later tonight – Alice, Emmett! What have I told you about dumping your bag on the floor!" She scolded, picking up their bags and throwing them back at them. It was a playful gesture, but firm. I liked it.

I picked up my bag, and threw it over my shoulder. Linda smiled.

"It's OK for you, Bella." She said, placing her head on my shoulder.

"It's alright, I'll take it upstairs." I said, shrugging as I followed Em and Ali up the stairs. I'd been here so many times, and yet the house was so big I nearly got lost. I had to follow Emmett or Alice to keep on the right track.

"Why couldn't Jazzy and the others, come?" Alice said, shutting her door behind us as we filed in.

I shrugged. " I don't know. Had stuff to do, maybe?"

"Oh OK." Alice said, as if all is understood. We dumped our bags at the bottom of her bed, which was purple with pretty flowers on it. Her room was small but cosy – Very Alice – like. It was a lot like mine, I guess. Except mine was more earthy. **A/N: **_**Just think of Bella's room in Twilight!**_

"So, what you got planned, Ali?" Emmett asked, his permanent grin reaching his eyes. He clearly adored his little sister, even if he does tease her sometimes.

"Um, I figured we could do something fun, like.... Bella, what do you say about football?" Alice said, a grin erupting onto her face as she looked at me. Her eyes narrowed, and she suddenly looked really evil. Emmett was practically bouncing next to me.

"But, it's raining outside, and it's muddy." I said, looking outside of Alice's small window.

"So? That's the fun of it." Emmett said, clapping his hands together, and licking his lips. He looked kinda creepy.

"Is that such a good idea?" I said, looking over at the window in my doubt.

"Pssh, yes!" Alice and Emmett said, in perfect synch. God, they really were brother and sister.

"Mmm, if I have too – " I said, as Emmett grabbed me by the waist, and threw me over his shoulder. My head bobbed as he ran out the door, at full speed, even though he was carrying me. He _was_ ridiculously strong.

Alice's Mom gave us a funny look as we ran past her, past the kitchen, and out the back door. We ran through the living room, to a huge clearing – Almost like the one at the Cullens' place.

The rain was already soaking me to the bone – the mud was already in my shoes, dirtying my socks. Ew.

Emmett ran to the left side of the clearing, and grabbed his football. He ran back to me, throwing it around in his hands.

"I can't believe this, but I'm scared." I mumbled, looking down. They both scoffed.

"There is nothing to be scared about." Alice said, her little face screwing up as she took in my comment as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Mmm, right. Like I haven't heard _that_ before." I scoffed, turning around, and walking to the back of the clearing. We all went in different directions, as we got ready to play. The rain got my hair soaked – Like dripping, soaked. My jeans and t – shirt were no better. Alice had gone crazy over that ensemble. She always whined: "Bella, jeans and t – shirts are for squares. Dresses and skirts and awesome combinations of jeans and t – shirts are just as awesome, but yours is.... To plain." She had always screwed up her nose, as if this was the most criminal thing I could have done. Don't mind murder.

"One, two, three, GO!" Emmett yelled, hurling the ball through the air. I hadn't realised, but Alice and Em were a team. Un – fair, much!

The ball went hurling towards Ali, and she caught it with perfect precision. She booted the ball through the air, sending it flying through the trees. The two siblings burst into cheers.

I hadn't even tried.

"Bella!" Alice whined, stamping her foot. "You have to actually try!"

"I don't have too." I said, emphasising the too. The grumbled something to themselves, while I ran off to get the ball.

**A/N: _I'm Australian, everybody, so I don't really know how to play American football. I mean, I know the basics, but.... Sorry if I get something wrong. So please don't complain about how I wrote it wrong. Don't murder me! Aaah!_**

I tripped and stumbled, and fumbled over the ball a million times before I actually picked it up. First, it slipped out of my hands. Then, I tripped and fell on it. Then, as I was running back I tripped causing me to drop it and it went rolling away somewhere. Some athlete I am.

"Jeez, Bella," Emmett said, shaking his head playfully. "How long did it take to get here? You tripped and stumbled over the ball, how many times?"

"A few." I said, laughing to myself. He erupted into loud laughs, and Alice's twinkling laugh joined in as well. Great.

"Gosh, I really get a kick outta you, Bells." He said, walking backwards, towards Ali.

I got ready to run with the ball, and tapped it on my foot. I ran for them – Running for Emmett was extremely scary, by the way.

Emmett practically dived for me, but I quickly ran under his legs, and kept on running forward. I was smiling to myself in victory; pleased that I haven't fallen over yet. Wow.

I looked back, and Emmett was watching after me with his mouth gaped open like a fish. Now, Ali was my only trouble. This little pocket rocket could knock me down in a second. She may be smaller than me, but she has some muscles.

She smiled impishly at me as I charged for her.... But it didn't scare me. I slipped on the wet mud and grass underneath me, but got up, mud soaked clothes, and kept on running.

"C'mon, Bella! Show me what you got, girl!" Alice squealed, running for me. I squealed as well, out of adrenaline, and fear.

I was going so well till I felt my legs slide from under me. My body hit the mud, hard, as I went sliding along the muddy path that seemed to never end. Alice slipped too, and we collided. We hit each other fast, and hard – But I couldn't stop laughing. And either could she.

"Ali.... Are.... Are you...." I couldn't stop laughing, enough to finish my question. I held my stomach

because it hurt so bad, and the tears poured down my face like a waterfall. The rain made me wet enough, so I hardly knew the tears were there. My clothes were so tight fitting they stuck to me, making me un – comfortable.

Emmett soon joined us, and somehow, he had gotten a video camera. He had filmed everything – sneaky teddy bear! Evil! Of course, he was laughing as hard as we were, seeing it from a different angle.

"Children! Get inside right this instant! You are all _wet!"_ Linda cried. I could see her from the back porch, with an angry expression on her face. If this was Esme, she's just be grinning. Or maybe not.

We all jumped up, still laughing hysterically, and scurried inside. I tripped, on my way too the porch, which made me get mud all over my face. Emmett got that on camera, and said, "Classic Bella moment number nineteen." I scoffed.

"How will you go home in that, Bella?" Linda scolded, wiping the mud off my face with a wash cloth. "Charlie will be furious."

Alice and Emmett ran upstairs to change, while Linda arranged for me to go home now. I sighed. I didn't want to leave! But Dad would want me home, safe and sound.

"Alice, Emmett! Come and say goodbye to Bella!" Linda called, and Em and Ali came running down the stairs, all dry, beside the mud in their hair.

"Can't we go with you to drop her off, Mom?" Emmett pleaded, gripping the video camera with both hands. "Can't I show them the video?"

"Sure, why not. Well hurry up, then, let's go before your father gets home." Linda said, pushing me out the door with her delicate hand. I sighed.

Great. They are all going to be seeing the video of Alice and I's collision. And me just being Bella.... Clumsy Bella. I sighed again. What's worse, Edward would have to see it. Perfect. I blushed at the idea of it.

As soon as we got to my house, Emmett ran across to lawn to Rosalie and Edward, then to Jasper and my Dad. I ran outside to hide, and got wet, yet again. I hid behind out gardening shed, that used to be my Mom's, daddy said. They only found me because I tripped over a garden hose. Go figure.

So Emmett pulled us all over to the shed, so we could all watch the video. Was this kid trying to embarrass me on purpose?

"And this is when Bella ran to get the ball, and...." Emmett droned on, pointing and laughing. I glanced over at Edward, who looked over, and smiled. He looked back down then, still smiling. I buried my head into my knees. I squeezed my knees tighter, and let he rain come down around me. Why were all still sitting on the wet ground outside was beyond me – But I was freezing.

"Alice ! Emmett ! Get out of there!" Linda wailed from the front of the house. Alice and Emmett jumped up, and ran round the house. They yelled a quick goodbye, and our usual goodbyes, which was, "See you when I see you."

I pulled myself up, my teeth chattering like crazy. I hugged myself tight. I don't want to be getting sick for summer. No way.

I felt Edward's arm loosely around my shoulders, as he hugged me close to his side. He hadn't hugged me in awhile, which, to my embarrassment, disappointed me. That always made me blush, exposing me.

When he saw Charlie, though, he let go of me, and grabbed my hand. He hid it behind our bodies, as he pulled us shoulder – to - shoulder. Charlie scowled, as he folded his arms and waited for us at the front of the house. Edward pecked me on the cheek, and Rose hugged me, before they ran across their lawn.

"Well, well, Bells. Long time, no see, ugh?" Dad said, awkwardly swinging his arm around my little shoulders. Jaz chuckled, as we walked onto the porch, sheltering us from the rain. I huffed a sigh of relief. It's warmer under here.

"Um, Dad, it's been an afternoon. I spend each night with you, and morning." I laughed, burying my face in his police jacket.

"I know, but I still miss you." He said, rubbing my hair. I smiled.

"Aw, Dad. I'll miss you during summer." I sighed. "But you know I'll call you every night."

"Aw, you don't have to do that. I'll see you kids all the time!" He said. But I could hear the worry in his voice. It wasn't hard to pick. I could pick hope, as well. He wanted us to call him. His "little angels" he used to call us. Now we're just "hooligans" or his little girl or boy.

"I still will," I mumbled, as we walked into the house. He laughed.

"So, what's for dinner?" Jasper said, with an impish grin. "Pizza, or pizza?"

Dad grimaced. "Pizza sounds great."

I laughed.

**A/N: **_Ahhhh, fun. Hope u liked.... : ) That was just a fun little chapter I wanted to include. Alice, Emmett, and Bella having fun playing football in the mud. Such a little kid thing to do!_

_REVIEW!_


	9. My night with Edward

**A/N: **_Hello, my readers (Hehe, had to do it),_

_Oh my gosh, New Moon in 4 days! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!! I am SO excited! I am going with my best friend to see it YAY!_

_Here is the next chap.... See you at the bottom : )_

I ate my last slice of pizza, and dashed upstairs. I had been craving a shower, all day. I needed one, or I would explode. My muscles felt tense and cold.

"Bella, where are you --" Charlie said, with a surprised look about my urgent – ness.

"Shower!" I said, and threw myself over the banister to the shower. I heard Jasper laugh at me.

Once I got inside, I stripped off, and jumped in, anxious as too feeling the hot water. I was a good anxious, though.

I moaned with delight as the water flowed all over my body. I stuck my head under next, ready for the awesome feeling. I moaned again, feeling the water run through my hair, and down my neck. It dripped down my back, down my spine, making me feel like setting up camp in here.

I was sad to get out, but it had to be done. I wrapped the towel firmly around myself, and dashed across the hallway. I got into my old sweats, and my huge Harvard sweat shirt my aunty Lorraine had gotten for me. I let my hair flow down my back, so it could dry.

It was only 8:00, but I didn't care. I was extremely tired after my adventure at Alice and Emmett's.

I fell down onto the bed, and soon, I slipped under. I didn't dream, not once, to my disappointment. Dreams made me happy, except for nightmares, of course. At least it wasn't another one about my Mom leaving me. They always made me cry, but nobody ever knew. I kept it to myself, unless I'm sleeping with someone,and they see. I had slept with Edward one time, but that was a couple of months ago. I had cried, but he was asleep. Thank god. I would have died otherwise.

When I woke up, the dim light from the moon outside was shining through my bedroom window, lighting up most of my room. It looked very pretty. I could see Edward's yard very clearly, which may have freaked me out any other time if I wasn't so tired.

I rolled over, and felt my wet hair; ugh. It was making me cold. I caught a glimpse of the time – 9:00 pm. I had only been asleep for one hour! It felt like so much longer. I could hear the TV from downstairs. Baseball, it sounded like.

My eyes felt heavy and wet, threatening to close at any second, in which I was thankful.

I waited, and waited for sleep to come – But it never did. I grew impatient quickly, as the moon moved across the sky throughout the night. What was the time now? I couldn't be bothered to lift my head to check. But the TV switched off, and I heard my Dad stomp up the stairs. My door cracked open, and I shut my eyes to pretend I was asleep. I saw his face peer through the door, and he smiled. He then disappeared, and I heard stomp down the hall to his room. I heaved a sigh of relief, and rolled over to face the window.

There was no way I was going to sleep for awhile. By eyes were saying yes, but my limbs were saying no. They wanted to get me moving. Jump up and scream out loud, moving. I wish Alice was here.

I jumped up out of my bed, and landed with a soft thud on my floor boards. I decided to sit on my window sill – It always calmed me down when I couldn't sleep. Or, most of the time it did.

I sat right on the edge, not really caring if I fall. I could catch myself on the tree. I wasn't insane.

I leant my head back on the corner of the sill, hitting my head on the frame of the window. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing my head. Stupid window. I think I was delirious.

I looked over at Edward's dark window – I could vaguely see the contours of the objects in his room – and his bed. His flawless face facing me; the light of the moon made his face seem paler than usual. His mouth was hanging over, and he was breathing deeply, and quickly. I got a little worried, and thought about climbing onto the tree, but decided, that was a stupid idea. I wouldn't want to scare him.

I watched with worry as he began to toss and turn – as the covers got entwined between his legs and around his arms. I wanted to free him – But then I realised – Was it really watching him sleep? Oh gosh. I was going crazy.

I decided to look way. I felt like I invading his privacy. But I couldn't look away, not when he was clearly having a nightmare.

"Edward," I whispered, trying to get him to wake up, out of his nightmare. "Edward!"

He continued to toss and turn, not waking up. I sighed.

"Edward!" I said a little louder, and wobbled on the sill. This was extremely dangerous.

I heaved a sigh of annoyance. Dammit, Edward!

"Edward!" I practically yelled, grabbing onto the window for support. With a jolt and a groan, Edward's eyes opened slowly, and widened when he saw me.

"B-Bella! Get off the window! You'll fall!" He yelled, sitting up in his bed. I jumped out of fright, and stood back into my room. I held up my hands as if in surrender, and smiled sweetly at him. He chuckled.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, a smile twitching on his lips. I looked down, and went red out of embarrassment for getting caught. He chuckled again.

"Couldn't sleep," I mumbled, and lay my head on the back of the window again. "Really, can't."

"Aw, poor Bella." He said, pouting. I laughed.

We were silent for a second. But I was curious.... "What were you dreaming of, Edward?"

He grimaced, and looked down. He walked over to the window, making the moon more prominent on his face, or making his more beautiful. I blushed at the thought. His eyes shone in the light, as well, making me sigh.

"I would rather not tell you, Bella." He said, looking down. His face was bright red.

"Why?" I said, a little hurt by what he was saying. He chuckled.

"Just because.... It's embarrassing." He murmured, bowing his head even more. He lay his head on the side of his window just like I was, making me giggle.

"But.... Is it a boy problem?" I asked, screwing up my nose.

"Um, no, no." He said, his brow creasing between his eyes.

"OK, so can you please tell me?" I said, smiling out of relief. So he could tell me, he just didn't want to.

"Bella..." He moaned, and hit his head on the window. He mumbled an "Ow," then looked deep in thought. I frowned. Was it really that serious?

"I will tell you...." He said, smiling impishly. "If."

I sighed. If. "If...?"

"I can come over. Right now."

My eyes widened; Now? At.... I glanced at the clock. Nine – thirty? That's crazy!

"Edward, don't! You will kill yourself!" I wailed, as he stepped up onto his window. "Or Dad will catch you!"

"I don't mind. Well, I do, but," He said, jumping onto the first tree branch. "But I want you to sleep."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I said, staring back at him as if he were an idiot. He laughed.

"I'll sing you to sleep."

My heart pounded at a million miles an hour as I took in his words. He's going to.... Sing to me?

I jumped onto the branch just before my window, and I stepped back, preparing for his landing. He had done this before, it looked like. Or maybe not. Who knows?

"Edward! Be careful!" I said, my mouth flying to my mouth as he got down into a crouch. He then leaped onto my window sill, and grabbed into the frame. It shook under the impact, and he climbed onto the edge of the sill. He stepped in, then, and I ran into him. He grabbed me by the waist, his face inches from mine.

"Hey, E-Edward." I mumbled, my heart beating in my chest. I took a deep breath.

"Hello, Bell." He said, smiling crookedly the way he does. I smiled at his nick name for me. "Now, where were we before I climbed into your window?"

"Um, you, you, were, um, ugh...." I said, struggling to find the right words. We were still so close our chests were touching; it wasn't awkward or anything.

"I was going to tell you my dream." He said, smiling like an angel sent down from heaven to embarrass me. I sighed.

"That's right."

"Well," He raised his hand, and stroked my cheek lightly. My breath hitched. "You were there."

I took in a deep breath, as his delicious breath washed over my face. I was going to pass out soon. From tired – ness, maybe.

"But you were tossing and turning." I said, taking a huge gulp of air. I began to shook my head, confused. Was I really that disturbing? I chuckled.

"Yes, because.... You were being taken _away _fro me." He said, his smile turning into a frown. "It was extremely un – pleasant."

He looked away, trying to hide his eyes, and his blush. All I could say, was , "Oh."

He laughed at me. "Your blush is absolutely gorgeous."

Great, I was blushing. Just what I mean.

"Aren't, you, tired.... Edward?" I said, my voice sounding so light it seemed like it wasn't there.

He looked away. "Not really. No. But clearly, you are. Sleep, my Bella."

He took my hand, and led me back to my bed. He lay me down, and sat next to me. He put his hand on the other side of my body, making me shiver.

"Now, Bella." He said, sweeping my hair away from my face. I yawned. "You have to sleep, because Alice and Emmett will be coming tomorrow."

That made me smile. "Why is that a reason?"

"Just because Alice will be packing your bag with you. No wait, _for_ you. And, well, Emmett tires me out." He chuckled, looking down at me.

"Mmm, good point." I said, my eyes beginning to droop closed. I had to keep them open, so I could talk to him. I _wanted_ to.

He chuckled. "Oh, Bella. You are so tired, I should let you sleep."

"No, I don't wanna!" I said, pouting. I tiredly folded my arms across my chest, the way I always did.

He sighed. "But --"

I put my fingers over his lips. "No buts."

"But what if Dad hears us?" He asked, with a smile.

"You will hide. I will act. Simple as that." I said, smiling at him. He shook his head.

"Mmm, fine." He nodded.

We sat in silence, for a little bit, and I was so close to slipping under. I was forcing myself to stay awake. It can't be healthy. The last time I looked at my clock, it was 10:54 pm.

Something got me thinking; it was probably Edward looking at me, watching me – What will Edward and I become in the future?

I always thought I was pretty mature for my age. Does that mean romantically I'm mature? Edward and I, apparently, acted like a couple. That doesn't mean anything, right? We are just really good friends. Nothing more, I don't think. And yet, Rose and Emmett do it too. So do Ali and Jasper. Are Edward and I any different? I didn't think so.

Did I have a crush on Edward? I didn't want to know, but I couldn't help thinking about it.

It was just very.... Controversial to me.

Sometime, I must have slipped of the edge. I was happy, though. I hope he stays. Or maybe not. Cause Dad goes fishing in the morning, and he might check on me. No wait, he will. For sure.

I didn't dream, again.

When I woke up, it looked unusually light outside.... Sun!

I stopped myself from jumping up, when I glanced at Edward's arm thrown over my body. Our faces were leaning together, cheek – to – cheek. But I couldn't tear my eyes from the sun outside. It was finally sunny! It is never sunny!

"Edward! Edward!" I said, my voice getting higher.

His eyes fell open, as he smiled at me. "Yeah. Bell?"

"It's sunny! It's sunny!" I said, getting up, and grabbing his arm from off of me. I took his hand, and pulled him off the bed.

"Oh no! Dad might be still here!" I gasped, stopping in the middle of the floor.

"He's already left." Edward said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, ok." I said, surprised, and delighted at how it worked it for the best. I dragged Edward to the window, where I stuck out my head, and took in the scent. I could already feel the hot sun on my face, and groaned in pleasure.

"What time did you go to sleep?" I asked, noticing how tired he was. He should have gone to bed when I did.

"About, two, I think." He muttered, smiling to himself.

"Two?!" I shrieked, surprised. "Why?!"

"You were talking to me." He said, grinning at me. I cursed.

Crap, my sleep talking!

My hand flew to my mouth in surprise – NO, NO!

"What'd you hear?" I gasped, staring wide eyed at him. He shrugged.

"You talked about your mother, Alice, your dad." He said, as if casual. "Me..."

I nearly choked on my own rage. "YOU?!"

"It was nothing, bad, Bella. Calm down." He said, touching my shoulder. "Its OK."

"I know it's not bad, it's... it's... embarrassing!" I shrieked, my voice breaking an octave.

"Shh, Bella." He said, hugging me too him. "It's alright."

"It's not, really. Not until you tell me what I said." I muttered into his shirt. He chuckled.

"You said you loved me, as a friend! Only a friend! You were practically yelling that. And then, you said, never leave me, Edward." He said, his voice turning soft. He sighed. "I hope you know I would never do that."

"Mmm, I didn't dream, though." I mumbled, confused.

"Edward?!" I heard a male's voice shriek, and footsteps. I spun around, to see Jasper, his eyes narrowed, staring at us. "Why are you hear so early?"

Jasper was wearing his boxer shorts and no shirt. He looked so dishevelled and confused. And tired, don't forget tired.

"It my fault, Jaz." I said, breaking away from Edward. "I couldn't sleep, and, well Edward was having a nightmare, I could see. Then he wanted to talk to me, so he came over, and fell asleep."

Jasper's eyes narrowed further. "Seriously."

"OK? Edward, do Carlisle and Esme know where you are?" He asked, taking on his big brother mode. I held in a giggle.

"Um, no, and that is why I should be getting back." He said, waving to me before leaving. "Cya, Jasper, Bell."

"Bye," I whispered,as he left my room.

"That was weird." Jasper said, laughing. I glared at him.

"You scared him away." I said, pouting. He laughed.

"Like he won't be back here in ten minutes."

My good mood returned as soon as I remember the weather today – beautiful sun!

"Jasper, it's sunny today!" I said, running to him and clapping my hands. "Aren't you excited!"

"Yeah, sure. What's than sun in Forks? Nothing." He laughed, patting my head. I laughed. "Let's get outside!"

He walked back to his room, while I got changed. I put on a nice sun dress, for this sun lit occasion. It was blood red, with flowers on it. I put a ribbon in my hair, and skipped down the stairs. Jasper was already down there, waiting for me so we could go outside together. He was such a good brother.

"C'mon, Bella, I wanna see Alice!" He moaned, as I grabbed a bar from the cupboard.

"So that's why your so eager to get outside!" I said, smiling. He smiled back. "So they're here, already?"

"Yes. Alice wanted to get started on out suitcases." He said, chuckling.

"Oh lord."

"I know,"

We both laughed, as we walked out the front door, and onto the porch. There they were, all waiting for us – Smiling, as usual.

"Hey, gang." Jaz said, when we got over to them. "Wassup?"

"Not much. Just waiting for you guys to get out here. You really took your time." Emmett said, throwing his head back and cracking up. I glared at him.

I munched on my bar hungrily, and greedily, while Edward seemed to be watching me. I blushed, as I stuffed in the last of my bar. Emmett snickered.

"So, what we got planned for --" Rose began, with her hands on her hips.

"Well I will be packing your suitcases." Alice said, her small form dancing over to me. "Starting with Bella and Jasper."

"I am guessing Jasper will go with you?" Emmett said, raising an eye – brow. Jasper glared at him.

"Sure he will." Alice said, smiling at him, then grabbing his hand, and danced away into my house. I giggled at my best friend.

"So what should we do?" Rose said, again.

"Soak up the sun!" I said, clapping my hands together. I realised Edward's hair had a slight blonde tinge in the sun. It made him look a little more related. I watched as Rosalie's hair shined so bright in the sun it made my eyes water.

"How do you suppose we do that, Bella?" Edward said, smiling at me. I blushed.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh, and scowled. He was laughing at me, wasn't he?!

"EMMETT!" I yelled, stomping my foot down. "Stop laughing at me. I don't like it!"

"Ha ha, OK, blushing Bella." He said, laughing again.

I glared at him for awhile.

"How about we just sit in the sun, then we can figure out something more productive to do." Edward said, holding out his arms. Mr Authority Figure.

"I'm cool with that." Emmett said, falling down onto his stomach. I lay down on my back, and closed my eyes, letting the sun shine red across my vision. It felt so good.

"So.... What'd everyone do last night?" Emmett asked casually. It just sounded like a voice. I couldn't see his face.

"Well...." Edward said. His voice sounded closer, so he must be next to me. "I slept?"

Emmett let this weird laughing sound. "Right."

"I found his bed empty, this morning." Rosalie snickered, from next to me. My eyes flew open. "Where were you, Edward?"

Oh, she was teasing me. She knew. She just wanted Em to know.

"Rose," He threatened playfully. "He does not need to know."

"Know what?" Emmett asked. I frowned. Great.

"Nothing, Em." I said, trying to reassure him.

"Oh please, Bella! You've already let something on." He said, laughing. "Tell me."

"Rosalie..." I groaned, and rolled over to glare at her. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I love you!" Such an Alice thing to say.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

"It's the Rosalie way."

"Mmm, I've noticed."

"So, is someone going to tell me?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence. I sighed.

"'. Got it?" I said, getting defensive.

"Was that even english, Bella?" Em's obnoxious voice boomed. I moaned.

"Edward spent the night at my house after I couldn't sleep then he climbed a tree to get across the gap so I could sleep while he talked to me cause he said I had a big day tomorrow. So yes he slept in my bed all night and he heard me sleep talk about him." I said. I rolled back onto my stomach, to see them all staring at me, with their mouths gaping open. I shrugged. "So that's how it went down."

"Nice!" Emmett cried, a grin spreading on his face. "Nice work, Eddie." He leant over Rose to give her a high five, as I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are so cute." Rose sighed, lying on her stomach with her hands under her chin. I hid my face in the long grass we were all lying on."I wish I lived next door from Em."

"Mmm, I wish I did too. Party every night!" He boomed, shaking with laughter. I couldn't help laughing myself.

"Do you think Ali is done yet?" I asked, picking up my head from the ground and resting on my arms.

"God no," Emmett said, his eyes wide and shaking his head. "She'll be ages. Plus, she's doing yours and Jaz's. Jeez, we will not be seeing her for awhile."

I felt the warm on my back and on my hair, and moaned internally. I miss the sun. Hopefully it will be sunny in summer while we're at La Push.

"Bell, your hair has red in it in the sun," Edward said, smiling crookedly at me as I buried my face in my arms while I flushed red. Why does he do this to me?

"Oh yeah, it does." Emmett said. I could hear the speculation in his voice, until I heard a loud snap of Rose's hand coming into contact with his head.

"What?" He mumbled innocently.

"_They're having a moment!"_ Rosalie whispered back.

"Some moment, Bella is hiding in her arms." Em murmured playfully. I looked up to glare at him.

"Aw, she's so red!" He said, in a weird, adoring voice. I sighed.

"Thanks, Em."

"Any time."

"It's OK, Bella." Edward said in a adoring voice. I felt my face go even more red. I felt him stroke my hair, and catch a loose strand and tuck it behind me ear. Rosalie "Awwed", and I nearly glared at her. "I think it's cute."

My face was as hot as a steam iron, and as red as a tomato. Perfect.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" I heard Alice's bell – like voice sound, as she got closer and closer. "I cannot work with this."

"What?" I said, looking back over my own body to glare at her. "What's wrong?"

"Your clothes... I do not have enough to work with! You need more!"

My mouth gaped open – Dad always told me I had too many clothes. "Alice...?"

"Shh, Bell. You'll just have to borrow some of mine or Rosalie's." Alice said, relief washing over her face as she realised her new idea. She giggled, and ran back into the house.

"That was weird," Edward chuckled, and looking back at Alice's back. "Em, your sister is insane."

"Yeah, I know." Emmett grinned.

We spent the rest of the morning waiting for Alice to finish packing Jasper and I's suitcases. Thank god, she had already done her and Emmett's. Then we would have to travel their house. Sheesh, this girl was crazy. Maybe we should admit her to a hospital. No, I couldn't do that to my 'bestie' as she would call me. It always made me giggle.

Finally, the night time came, and Alice had done all of our suitcases – Edward and Rose's didn't take as long. I presumed she had packed there's before. I've known her for three years, and yet, somehow, I have not allowed her anywhere near my clothes, in fear she'd judge. Because I knew she would. She doesn't mean too, she just... Despises jeans and t – shirts.

"So, Alice, you are going to stay at Bella's, and Emmett, you are going to stay here?" Esme said, once we had gone inside for lunch. We all nodded.

We planned to leave for La Push tomorrow, but Dad wanted me to stay with him. I knew he was going to miss us dearly, for the next couple of weeks while we're gone. He'll cope... Hopefully.

"Is that OK, mom?" Rosalie asked, and took the last bite of her cheese sandwich.

"Sure it is. Just checking how many mouths I will have to feed," She smiled at this, and it clearly pleased her. It made me smile, too. I think I know where Edward gets his contagious smiling gene from. I giggled.

"It's too bad your not staying, Bella," Esme said, while buttering another piece of bread for Emmett. He was still hungry after his 3rd sandwich.

"Mmm, are you going to miss me?" I teased, smiling up at her.

She grinned. "Yes, of course I will, but I know who will miss you more..."

She looked over at Edward, then back at me. I dropped my turkey sandwich, our of surprise by my second – mother's comment.

I felt the red – ness washing over my face as she mentioned his name, and failed at hiding it. I heard everyone's laughs, Emmett's coming out like he was laughing threw a funnel.

"Esme..." I moaned, once I had composed myself.

"Sorry, dear, but I had to do it." She grinned, and touched my arm lightly before going back to buttering Emmett's bread. I scowled at her motherly face.

I looked over at Edward, who was looking at Esme with such surprise it was comical. Esme just shrugged, and handed Em his sandwich. We all snickered under out breath, except for Edward and I, as the family laughed, at our suspense.

"C'mon, Bella! Hurry, Jaz! Let's go! Let's go!" Alice squealed, jumping off her stool an grabbing Jasper and I's hands. I smiled, at Alice. What would I do without her? Even if she can be evil, and a little skeaming, how can you not enjoy her company?

"See you all tomorrow, OK?" I managed to get out, before being dragged out the door. Edward winked at me before the door had gotten shut, and I smiled back.

"We are going to have fun tonight, guys!" Little Alice, sound, while bounding (yet still managing to be graceful) across my lawn. We entered the house, to find my Dad lying on the lounge in front of his flat screen. He looked up at us, though, when Alice came in. He'd always been fond of Alice.

"Hey, Alice, honey! How are you?" He said, while heaving himself off the couch. Alice giggled, and lightly hugged him around the waist.

"Oh, I'm good, thanks, Charlie." She said, and continued for the stairs.

"Hey Bells," Dad said to me, and smiled before returning to the couch. He hugged my shoulders, and high fived Jasper. It always made me smile to see them like that. I don't know why.

"You what?" I said, looking up in thought.

"Yeah, Bells?" Jasper said, as the three of us all walked up the stairs.

"I can never see the point of these sleepovers." I said, screwing up my face.

"What? Bella... If you really get that bored..." Alice said, a sad look coming onto her face. I was quick to reassure her.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that. I love spending time with you, Ali, I mean, we're never split up that means something," I said, nodding my head as I put my arm around her waist. "I meant, we always end up joining these little parties together."

"Mmm, that's true." Jasper and Alice said, perfectly in synch. They laughed together.

We entered my room, which always seemed to be the main hub. Maybe it was because we could see the others clearly, who knows.

Esme and Linda had decided for Alice and Emmett to stay at Dad and her house because then we could leave a lot quicker tomorrow, without having to wait for them to get here. It was pretty smart, I guess. And plus, Esme loved having anyone one of her "Babies" over.

All three of us sat in a tight circle on my bed, and Alice snuggled under my pillows with Jasper. I giggled at them both, underneath the blankets, huddled up together. I snapped a picture for my scrapbook, and hid the camera where I only I knew where it was.

"Aw, Bells, don't hide the camera!" Alice wailed, and I cussed under my breath and froze. I sighed. "Give it to me, Bella."

She had the most serious expression on her face; it looked a little threatening. So I passed her the camera, and she put it on her lap. I scowled at her.

"What's a scrapbook without the whole group in it?" Jasper said, grinning. I shot him an icy glare.

"Where is your scrapbook, Bella?" Alice asked, eyeing around my room. I huffed.

"It's over there on my desk. Why?"

Alice jumped up then, and ran to my desk. She grabbed the folder, and danced back to us. She opened it, and a annoyed expression took over her face.

"There's nothing in here?!" She complained, flicking threw the pages ridiculously fast. My eyes widened.

"I haven't taken any pictures yet," I mumbled, looking away.

"Esme had a thousand photos." Alice said, eyeing me with an accusing glare. I blushed.

"Yeah... And?" I whispered,pulling my legs up to my chest, and squeezing them.

"And... Let's go and get some!" She squealed, excited by her own idea, clearly. I shook my head, and she ran out of my room, pulling Jasper by the hand. I shook my head, and followed after them.

This sleepover was going to end, fast.

It turns out, Esme did have a thousand photos. I went threw them with her, for awhile. The sky was darkening outside, so a lot of time must have passed. It was kinda fun, spending time with Esme.

"So do you want this one, Bella?" She asked, holding up a picture of Edward and I, holding hands and smiling at each other. Esme beamed.

I nodded, and slipped in it a plastic case inside the scrapbook. Esme wrote a description, in her perfect hand writing I wish I had. Mine was just scrawl. That's why I asked Esme to write in it for me.

The others were upstairs, in Edward's room. Edward hovered by Esme and I, and disappeared again. He was faster than I thought. He has always been faster than me, than all of us. I always fell over, and he never did. I had only seen him fall once.

"That's all of them," Esme said, putting the rejects back into a box. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Esme."

I jumped off the stool, but left the scrapbook on the counter. Esme followed me, and gave me a huge hug from behind. I buried my head into hers, taking in her delicious scent. I never got these moments – Sure, I hugged Dad all the time, but it wasn't the same. Not at all.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed, "COME QUICK! JASPER IS KILLING EDWARD!"

Esme and I gasped, and we let go of each other. She ran up the stairs ahead of me, and stopped and what she saw.

"Ha, ha! Jasper is killing Edward... At twister!" Emmett said, and he and Alice broke into loud laughs. Esme folded her arm, and raised the eye – brows, just as Edward does. I see where he get s it from.

"Emmett! That wasn't nice!" I said, folding my arms as they all laughed their heads off. Esme looked down at me, and we rolled our eyes. Esme left us then, and went back down stairs.

"What the, Ali?" I said, sitting down beside her. She shrugged.

"It was Emmett's idea. He's a prankster, and we are brother and sister. Like brother like sister, they say." She said, giggling to herself. "Why, did you think Edward was actually hurt?"

I flushed red, and hid my face. Everyone went silent, and looked at us. Edward had an amused smirk on his face.

"No," I mumbled into my arm.

"OH! You did!" Rosalie said, giggling. "That's adorable!"

"Bella was worried about Bella!" Emmett said, bursting into loud guffaws. My face went red hot.

"Well wouldn't you be worried if that happened to Rosalie?" I snapped, hoping all the red and disappeared off my face.

"Well, yeah..." He murmured.

"Exactly. It would be the same for Carlisle and Esme, too. And Alice and Jasper. So you can't tease me."

"I guess so."

"Ha, I win." I said, feeling a little childish myself. Very unlike me, seeing I'm usually the one who has to be the grown up.

"Well, are we gonna do this Edward, Rosalie and me sleepover? Or are we all joining... Again." Emmett said. We all sighed.

"We could meet up again later..." Jasper suggested. "And I mean later. I mean if we're tired tomorrow, we can sleep in the car."

We all laughed, still grimacing.

"Let's meet later, just for fun." Rose said, giggling with Alice. I smiled at the.

"Let the night begin." Emmett said, in a dark voice.


	10. What, Bella? A Giant Wolf?

**A/N: **_OMG._

_I saw New Moon yesterday morning. _

_It. Is. The. Best. Movie. I have. Ever. SEEN! It is absolutely magnificent! Chris Weitz did an amazing job, and the actors did wonderfully. I am so happy with it, I am going to see it again soon. I won't say anything about it, for those who haven't seen it yet. But I just wanted to put it out there, that it is AMAZING!_

_Anywho, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Oh lord, that is all I have to say.

We were all at the Cullens' house, after deciding that splitting up for a sleepover was stupid and pointless. I didn't mind it thought, I mean Rose, Edward and Emmett were just next door, it's not like they were in Asia. We could go and visit them, and meet up in the morning. But no... We had to all cause havoc and get together again. I didn't mind, I mean, I loved them all, but I was sort of tired, and wanted to nod off early. Like that was going to happen now.

We all had finished our icec ream about ten minutes ago, and I feel my heart jumping around in my chest. Having that much sugar was not a good idea for anyone. Even me.

Esme and Carlisle had gone to bed not that long ago, after a goodnight and a warning not to do anything idiotic. Especially Emmett, they had said. We all laughed.

But idiotic was Emmett's middle name!

I laughed darkly at my own joke.

"Bella! Bella! Come quick! We're playing football!" I heard Emmett yell from Edward's bedroom. I sighed, and walked out of the kitchen. I passed Alice and Rosalie, who were chasing Jasper around the house. I shook my head, as I walked up the stairs, being careful not to wake Carlisle and Esme.

The setting was horrific. Edward was on the floor, while Edward was under Emmett's foot. They were both laughing like Hyenas on steroids. If there was such a thing...

"Emmett, get off of him!" I wailed, running to them, but falling flat on my face. I pulled myself up, and rubbed my forehead. Ouch.

"Bella, join in! It's FUN!" Edward laughed sadistically, as he pushed Emmett off him. Emmett went toppling to the ground, still laughing like an idiot. They knocked over Edward's CDs, and I think some cracked. I ran to them, and scooped them up. I put them back on the shelf, and sighed. What am I going to do with these boys?

"Guys, stop it." I said, in a stern voice. The didn't stop.

"But Bella, it's fun!" Emmett boomed, throwing Edward onto his black leather couch. I crushed my fists together in annoyance.

"I don't care. You are going to hurt yourself, or wake your parents, _Edward, _or just screw up Edward's whole bedroom!" I retorted, mostly through my teeth. Although I had a slight sugar rush myself, I was still annoyed at them for being so stupid.

"No we won't!" Emmett cried, throwing his hands in the air, sending some of Edward's books flying.

"Emmett!" I complained, picking up the books. "Stop it. Right now."

I sprinted down the stairs, and pulled Jasper (by the shirt, might I add) to a sudden halt. He looked at me with a scared expression. So that's what my face looked like. Threatening.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! You're all running around like lunatics!" I said, letting him go.

"Bella, we're just having a little fun." He said innocently, and shrugged.

"At eleven at night! I think not. You will all get in big trouble." I said, sternly. Alice and Rosalie joined us, with scared expressions also. I felt like the helpless baby sitter. Maybe I was.

"Can you please tell your idiot brothers up there to stop horsing around!" I whispered, and crossed my arms.

Alice and Rosalie nodded, and ran up the stairs. I heard a loud crash and bang upstairs, and squeezed the bridge of my nose. What had they broken now?

"OW! EMMETT! YOU HIT ME!" Alice wailed playfully from upstairs. Jasper and I exchanged a glance, and ran up the stairs. I fell over, but he didn't catch me. That's a first.

Alice was on Emmett's back, slapping him over the head. Emmett was going around in circles, and laughing her head off. Edward and Rosalie were wrestling on floor, and now, Rose had Edward in a head lock. I shook my head, and grabbed Jasper's shirt as he was about to join in.

I had had enough.

"STOP IT, OR I WILL TELL CARLISLE AND ESME!" I screamed, my hands in fists at my side. They all went silent, and stood up, or got off each other. They all stood in front of me, and played with their shirts nervously.

"Please, don't tell my parents," Rose whispered. "They will never buy my clothes or hug me again."

I instantly felt empathy for her-- She seemed so upset by the fact her parents won't hug her. Once again, this showed they are a very close family.

"Well, I won't if you all just behave, please," I whispered, looking around at all of them.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said, walking forward and pulling me into an embrace. He pulled away, and stood back with everyone else.

Emmett came forward, with a grin on his face, but apologised. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and spun me around in his arms. (**A/N:** _Is this from a certain new movie, perhaps? ; _) )

"I'm glad you all listened to me, but a little miffed that I had to threaten for you all to do it." I mumbled, and squared my shoulders. "And, I got to say, you all aren't the only ones with a sugar rush. I feel like screaming!"

They all erupted in laughs, especially Emmett. I chuckled with them, slowly feeling my hyper – ness wind down. I could see everyone else's fading as well, and we were all getting tired from our half an hour of being active and hyper.

"Do you think Carlisle and Esme would have banned us from going to La Push?" Alice asked, out of curiosity.

"No, no." Edward said, smiling. "They would never deprive us of summer."

We all laughed again.

"Hey, by the way, are you OK, Alice? We heard Emmett hit you," Jasper said, glancing at me for a second.

"Oh yeah, I am just fine. I hit him back, anyway. Gosh, who knew we could be so violent?" Alice mumbled, and looked over at Emmett with a funny expression on her face. I didn't even ask.

"It's the ice cream, blame the ice cream." Emmett bellowed, as he fell backwards onto Edward's black leather sofa. Rose lay next to him, their arms entwined adorably. Ali and Jasper were sitting on the floor, Jasper's head now in Alice's lap. They looked so adorable, I nearly awww – ed. Wow. Me!

I walked over to Edward's bed, and crawled on my hands and knees to the middle. I got into a little ball, and squeezed myself tight. I felt the cool air blowing into my face as I looked around at the many windows that act as walls. What is the point of having one window... When he had many? One of the many questions of Edward.

I felt arms slither around my torso, and smiled. His pale arms brushed my face soothingly, making my eyes droop. I heard Em and Rose murmuring to each other on the couch, then I heard Em laugh. Jasper stared up at Alice with a smile, while Ali rubbed his hair.

"Is anyone actually tired?" Rose asked, after silence.

"Nope," Emmett's voice popped on the 'p', while everyone else shook their heads or murmured 'nos'.

"Well, what should we do?" Rose asked, breaking another silence. Edward got up onto his knees, and crossed his legs behind me. He pulled me into his lap, and nuzzled his head into my hair. He did something I had never seen him do before – Smell my hair, maybe? Kiss my hair? But all I knew was I liked it.

"Um... We could grab something to eat?" Emmett suggested. I could hear the smile in his voice, even in the darkness.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, frowning.

"Number one, last time that happened, Edward ended up with a concussion. Number two, you had ice cream not that long ago!" I said, getting frustrated. Has he forgotten?

"Number one, what are the chances that will happen again? And number two, we could have something non sugary if that bothers you." Emmett said, imitating my as – a – matter – of – fact speech. I huffed.

"Well, I am going to go, so..." Emmett said, and saw him get up on the couch. He left the room, followed by the sound of someone falling, then him yelling " OW! CRAP!" which only made us all laugh.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, making my hair blow. "I know you're tired."

"And?" I said, putting my hand underneath head.

"You should sleep." He said, sending shivers down my spine.

"I will never get any sleep in this house. And plus, I don't want to sleep." I said, sighing to myself. This all seemed like a dream to me. It seemed to good to be true, to be going on a holiday tomorrow with my best friends.

"Because I'm afraid I'll wake up." I whispered. He chuckled.

"Wake up? But you are already awake." He said, as if I was five.

"Mmm, are you sure?" I asked teasing him. "Because this all seems to be too good to be true."

"I agree with that. But you are awake." He said, with a joking tone. "I have already asked myself the same question."

"What? Really? Why?" I asked, then felt like I shouldn't be asking this. This seemed personal. But then again, I had told him.

"This all seems to good to be true," He said, using my previous thoughts, as if he had heard everything I had thought. I frowned. I didn't want that nor need it.

"Mmm, I agree. Now, can we please agree we are both awake?" I asked, in a firm tone. I don't think I was in a very good mood right now.

"Um, sure, yeah." He mumbled,holding my tighter against his chest. I hugged myself into his shirt, and took in the scent. "We're both awake."

Emmett returned then, with a huge sandwich.

"Em, did you take everything out of our fridge or something?" Edward asked, as I stifled a giggle.

"Pretty much. I'll have to tell Esme she will have to go shopping when she gets back from La Push." He answered, with a grin on his face.

"Oh, Em..." Rosalie laughed adoringly, which made me smile. He meant a lot to her, clearly. Just like Edward and I.

I heard Emmett munching hungrily on his sandwich for nearly half an hour – How big was it? I mean jeez! The noise, strangely enough, soothed me enough to fall asleep. I don't know when Emmett stopped eating it, but he must of, because it stopped, and we were all silent.

When I woke up again, it was getting lighter outside. I assumed, it was early morning – Maybe four or five. But I heard a strange rustling noise outside, and went to check it out. I had fallen asleep in Edward's arms, so I tried not to wake him up. I succeeded, but nearly tripped over Alice's little foot on the way.

When I looked out the window, I saw a russet coloured wolf – It was a weird height, for a wolf, I mean. It looked back it me, although I thought it couldn't see me. I squinted, wondering if I was dreaming. I even punched myself – But nothing happened. This was no dream.

But when I looked back, the wolves had multiplied. There two now, one grey, and the original one I saw. The grey one pushed the nose of the reddish one, and they both howled like... Well, like wolves. Then, Rose jerked awake, along with Emmett and the others.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Emmett asked, rubbing the back of his head. I didn't answer him, but still stared at the wolves as if I had never seen a wolf before.

Well, I had never seen this kind of wolf before.

"Can you guys see that?' I asked, pointing outside. "Over there, in the woods."

They all got up, with groggy expressions, and came to the window. Their eyes widened, and Alice actually screamed. I can't blame her.

Then, another howl started, and the two wolves took off with such speed it was insane. The reddish one looked at me again, and then disappeared.

"Whoa... That was creepy." Emmett whispered, breaking the silence.

"They were scary!" Alice wailed, her hand at her mouth in surprise.

"I want to go at check them out." I whispered, and walked for the door.

"Bella, are you crazy! You'll get yourself killed. And plus, they're gone." Edward said, grabbing my hand and spinning me around.

"I know where they went. I'll find them." I said, in a strange, detached voice. I was way too curious for my own good, Dad had always said to me. Maybe he was right, I don't know.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Jasper said, walked over to me.

"You know what, maybe I won't." I said. I wanted to do this alone. "They were pretty scary."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and walked back to their beds. I was surprised that they dropped this so easily, and kinda happy. I could go look for the wolves later.

I don't know why, but these wolves seemed so interesting to me – I had to find them. Like I was being drawn towards them like a magnet to metal. But I didn't want to put anyone in danger, so I had to go on my own. It's like I needed to find out what these giant wolves were... They were definitely not the average wolf. They were just too big, and their eyes looked human. Impossible, I know, but...

Once everyone had fallen asleep, I crept out of the room, and out of the house quickly. I put on my parker, and set out into the woods. I tripped, a lot, but I had no trouble following where the wolves had gone. I was just walking now, aimlessly, hoping to stumble upon them by accident. I was worried someone would get up and come looking for me, but tried not to think about that.

I came to a huge pine tree.. I mean it was massive. Biggest I have ever seen before.

The sky was grey above me, so late morning was fast approaching. I wasn't worried though; they would know where I'd gone for sure. Unless I got lost.

"Wolfie, wolfie!" I began whispering, hoping they would hear me and come find me. They seemed more intelligent the normal wolf, anyway. They never responded.

My legs got tired after awhile, and I felt like I needed to sit down. I sat on the low branch of a mossy oak tree, and hummed to myself while I rested my legs. I should have brought something to drink. Damn.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted red fur; the same colour as I had seen before. I gasped, and got up from my resting place. There he was, the wolf, standing only metres away from me. He looked at me strangely, it scared me a little. It seemed like he was waiting for something, which scared me even more.

I felt like I didn't have any control over anything – I stepped forward, although I was scared stiff. The wolf didn't move a muscle, but stuck out his muzzle as if he wanted to touch me. My breath hitched as I considered this.

I was really scared, and shocked, at this point. I wanted to run, but I couldn't, I wanted to scream, but my throat was dry.

The wolf whimpered at me that sounded like a plea. He came closer to me, and touched my hand with his nose. I let out a poor excuse for a scream, it sounded more like I was choking. The wolf let out a strange sound as well... It sounded like laugh.

Without thinking, again, I patted the wolf between the eyes.

Which made me gasp – The eyes of this wolf were absolutely breath taking. They were a warm gold – I stared at my bewildered expression in the reflection of his eyes. His made that strange laughing sound again, and I stroked his fur on the top of his head. It was really soft.

"Bella!" I heard someone call, and froze. I glanced at the wolf, and he stared back at me. He touched my hand again, and took off north, and a blinding speed.

"Come back," I whispered, but it was too late. It was gone. Within seconds, it was gone. Maybe I'll see it again soon.

"Bella!" The voice called again. It sounded like Dad, or Carlisle. It was a man's voice.

"I-I'm over here." I called a little too low. The voice hitched, and my Dad and Jasper appeared.

They both ran to me, and crushed me into a hug. I hugged myself to them as well, because I was so cold, I felt like my toes were going to fall off. I had been out here for longer than I'd thought.

"Carlisle?" My dad said, and I looked around for Carlisle. But he was nowhere to be seen. It took me awhile to realised he was talking to Carlisle on the phone. "Yeah, I found her. She had come out a long way... We'll meet you at our place, OK?"

He hung up the phone then, and scooped me up into his arms like a baby. I hugged myself to him, feeling warm and secure. Jasper held my hand as he walked next to us, and the heavy rain began to fall.

"Just what we need," Dad muttered as we walked. "More rain when she's freezing."

"I'm sorry, Dad." I whispered. We came to the road, I could hear it. How far did drive to look for me? I felt bad.

"Shh, Bells, it's OK." He hushed, kissing my forehead. Jasper squeezed my hand, as I got put in the front seat of my Dad's cruiser.

I don't know how long we drove for – But it seemed like forever. When I first looked at the clock, it was twelve, then when I looked again once we pulled up outside out house, it was one thirty. How far had I gone without even noticing?

But now I had to think up an excuse for when they asked me where I was.

I couldn't tell them about my wolf, they would try and hunt him. I didn't that. I felt strangely attached to it. I really wanted to see it, as well. It was strange to me.

Once we got inside, everyone was touching me. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Dad. They all spoke at once, and Carlisle held my wrist.

"She's very cold." Carlisle said, in a strained voice. I felt a blanket being wrapped around my shoulders, and the shaking stopped. For now.

"Bella, do you feel sick, tired...?" Carlisle asked, getting into doctor and patient mode.

"No, I'm fine." I said, hugging myself. Dad had put me on our sofa, and I cuddled into it. I hugged my knees to my chest, and a violent convulsion shook my body.

"Bella, sweetheart?" Esme said, worriedly. "It's Esme."

"I know... Hey," I said timidly, a little worried. What did I look like right now?

"How are you feeling?" She asked, rubbing my hair off my face. It felt nice.

"I'm a little cold... But otherwise I'm totally fine. This is all un – necessary." I said, shrugging off the blanket. But when my teeth started chattering, almost immediately, I put it back on. I was very very cold.

"Why were you out there, Bella?" Dad asked. I gasped.

I looked around at all my friend's faces, who were all silent. They all bit their lips, as if they were hiding something.

"I-I went for a walk, and got lost." I mumbled, looking down. I couldn't let them see my face, all I'll give myself away. I'm not a very good liar.

I looked over at Edward, who was sitting next to me with a worried expression. He was holding my hand firmly, afraid to show too much affection around Dad. He bit his lip, and I could see he was contemplating whether to tell them what he knew I was doing out there. I shook my head firmly, with a soft expression. He sighed, looked away from me.

"I'm really sorry." I said, bowing my head. "I shouldn't have gone walking in the rain that early. It's too cold."

"Damn right it's too cold, Bells! I thought you knew that!" Dad said, looking at me expectantly.

"I know, I was stupid." I murmured, looking away from him. "And I'm sorry."

Dad put his arm around me, and buried his head into my hair. "I was so worried when you had disappeared from the Cullens' place."

I sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have ran off."

I noticed Rose, Em, Ali, Jasper and Edward were being unusually silent, but were holding in questions. They were all keeping their mouths shut, but they wanted to know what I had seen. I but my lip, anxious. Should I tell them? Or keep it to myself and say I saw nothing?

"Are we still going to La Push?" I asked, hoping for a yes. Praying for a yes.

"Yes, we are. But you don't have to come if you don't feel up to it." Carlisle said, with a calm expression.

Edward looked over at me with a more worried expression than before – Like he was pleading for me to go. So, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be going." I said, nodding. "I feel fine."

Dad leant up and off of me, and stood up. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes, I want to go. I'm ready. Right now. Let me just shower and change, and I'll be right down. We can head off then." I said, letting go of Edward's hand and jumping up. I ran upstairs to my room, and found some of the remaining clothes that Alice hadn't packed. I walked to the bathroom, to find Alice waiting there. I frowned. Oh no...

"Bella!" Alice whispered, grabbing me into a hug. "I was so worried!"

"It's fine, Ali." I said, rubbing her back, and dropping my clothes on the floor. "I'm alright."

"But when you disappeared, I knew you went after that stupid wolf." She muttered into my hair. I pulled back.

"He's not stupid." I murmured.

"A _he_? Bella?" She asked, eyeing me as she pulled back. I was instantly backtracking. '

"Well I don't know if he's a he, but I just guessed..." I said, and began back tracking again.

"So you saw it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "What happened? He didn't eat you...?"

I laughed. "I know he didn't. I did see him..."

"And?" She asked, folding her arms as the smile spread onto her lips.

"You can't tell anyone, Ali, but... I patted it. In fact, I practically hugged it. _He came closer to me_. It was weird, but nice." I said, so fast I don't know how she caught it. But she grinned.

"Aw, Bella has a pet," She said, clapping her hands together. "You'll have to introduce me."

"OK, OK, Ali, I need to have a shower." I said, pushing my best friend out of the bathroom. She waved to me, then disappeared down the stairs. I hoped she doesn't tell anyone.

The shower un – knotted all my muscles, easily. I didn't want to get out, but knew we had to leave. I had to say goodbye to my dad, then we'd better get on the road to La Push for the best summer ever! Maybe the wolves run there, too....

Somehow, my mind always linked back to the wolves.

I sighed, and switched off the shower. I got dressed quickly, in jeans and a t – shirt, and headed down stairs. Jasper was saying goodbye to Dad, and I could see the Cullens outside in the car.

Jasper ran out the door, and into the Cullens' car.

"Cya later, Bella," He said, hugging me tight. "Are you sure you feel well enough to go?"

"Dad, I'm fine." I laughed, hugging him tighter. "I love you."

"Love you too Bells, always have."

He let go of me, and I looked around for my suitcase. "Where's my stuff?"

"Already in the car." My Dad said, grinning. "See you in a couple of weeks."

"Thanks, Dad. Bye."

I dashed out the door then, and jumped into the Cullens' car in between Edward and Alice. I buckled up my seat belt, as Carlisle's Mercedes pulled out of our driveway.

"So, Bella, did you see anything interesting in the forest?" Esme asked casually. I stared at her in surprise. Did she know? How? When? Alice...

"No, she didn't. Just trees and some Deer, right Bella?" Edward said, looking at me, waiting for an answer.

I smiled at him. "That's pretty much all."

He smiled back, as I mouthed "thank you." He nodded.

"That's boring." Emmett said, crossing his arms. "I was hoping you would see some w --"

Before he could finish, Rose had her hand over his mouth. I shot her an appreciative smile, and him a icy glare.

"What was that, Emmett?" Carlisle asked, looking at me from the mirror above his head. I ducked my head into Edward's shoulder in fear.

"Oh. Nothing." He said, after a murderous glance from Rose. I couldn't help but giggled.

"Charlie said you got half way to Canada, Bella," Carlisle chuckled, still looking at me in the mirror. "Why did you go so far?"

I stopped short. What was with this interrogation? Was I under trial? I needed an ally-by. "I didn't mean to go that far."

"But... There is a trail. You went off it." He said, looking at me with curiosity and accusingly.

"Yeah, I know..." I muttered, looking out the window at the passing town. "I got lost. The trail was covered by leaves."

I didn't think Carlisle meant to do this to me. I'm pretty sure he was just curious. Carlisle was always curious. Even when he shouldn't be. Like right now!

"Are you feeling OK, Bella? You look a little pale." Esme said, looking back at me from the front seat. I looked at her questionably and nervously.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. I'm always pale, anyway."I said lamely, hiding my twisted expression. If I told them I went out to look for a giant wolf I saw, they would think I'm insane. But I really wanted to tell Esme, especially, seeing most of my friends already knew. I told Esme everything... And Carlisle was always there when I needed his help.

"Bella, you shouldn't have come," Edward said, a little angry.

"What? Why?" I asked, surprised, and too be honest, a little hurt.

"You're sick." He said, looking at me. "You're pale, and you look like you're going to throw up."

I gasped. "I am just fine, thank you very much!"

He sat back in his chair, with a smirk,I frowned. "What the hell?" I muttered under my breath.

"He's just trying to take care of you, Bella." Alice whispered into my ear discreetly. I sighed.

"I know. I just wish he would be nice about it." I looked out the window, as the town disappeared, and the forest began. We would be in La Push in two hours or so, so it wasn't that long. I was kinda relieved, actually. No more questions.

Once the sea came into view, I was practically bouncing in my seat. I couldn't wait to get out there and check out First Beach again. I loved the tones of La Push – Blues, greens, greys, purples... The color of the sea. I loved the rock pools, and the sand, and playing in the water on a sunny day. I loved the little barn – like houses strewn around the edges of the beach.

"We're nearly there, Bella, you can stop bouncing. Gosh, you're acting so much like me!" Alice complained playfully, and held me down in my seat. I just smiled at her.

Once we pulled up into the huge driveway of the Cullens' holiday house, I practically threw myself over Edward, and out of the car. Emmett, Jasper and Rose had been strapped in the back, and had gotten out just as I was .

The house was huge – Big and white, just like the one in Forks. The walls were windows, once again, like their other house. What was with the Cullens' and white? What ever it was, I liked it. It as comforting to me.

I ran around the car to grab my bag, which was handed to me by Emmett. I wheeled it onto the porch, with my backpack on my back. Esme and Carlisle got to the porch after me, and unlocked the house.

The inside, was well... Nearly exactly the same as Forks. White couches, white rugs... The same in every way. Once again, I loved it.

"Bella, you'll be sharing a room with Bella and Rosalie. And Emmett, Jasper and Emmett will be sharing a room also. Carlisle and I will be in the room just down the hall, across from the bathroom upstairs." Esme explained, as I followed her around the house. We came to the silver and white colored kitchen, and she explained where everything was just in case we got hungry.

"Thanks, Esme." I said, and walked upstairs to dump my bags.

"Hey, Bella. What bed do you want?" Rosalie asked, once I got up there. There was one bunk bed, and one single bed. It reminded me of the show "Zoey 101."

"I'll take the single one, if you don't mind. Or I mean, if you want it, you can have it..." I shrugged, standing in the middle of the room.

Rose chuckled. "Sure, you can have it. I think Ali is taking top bunk, I'm taking bottom bunk. It's funny, because we have never had bunk beds before this."

I laughed, and heard Alice bouncing down the hall. She came into the room, with an excited expression. I eyed her suspiciously. "What have you planned?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just so happy to be here." She giggled, prancing over to my bed, and sitting on it. "I doubt we will even lie on these beds,"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we'll probably bunk with the boys a lot of the time." She shrugged, grinning. "Like we always do when we're at each other's house."

"True," Rose scoffed, and began un – packing her bag. "I don't know what we're going to do here for two weeks."

"We'll find something, I'm sure. What do you normally do when you're here with just Edward and Esme and Carlisle?" I asked, sitting down on the bed next to Ali, and kicking my legs out in front of me.

"Swim, hike, walk on the beach, check out the shops in town... Carlisle usually takes Edward hunting." She said, looking out of our window.

"Hunting?" I asked, surprised. Carlisle didn't seem like the type of person to do that.

"Don't worry, Bella. Dad only hunts the animals that have over populated certain areas. And plus, it's for food purposes only. Jeez, who do you think we are?" Rose explained, then scoffed at the end.

"Um, sorry." I said, blushing. She giggled.

"Just joking, Bella. Alice looked just as horrified." Rosalie said, smiling and shrugging. "But I overheard Dad and Mom talk about some giant wolves that have been seen..."

I gasped, and felt a sharp pain in my heart. Giant... Wolves?

"Whoa, Bella you're pale." Rose chuckled, then lowered her voice, and edged us to come closer. "I thought it could have been that huge wolf we saw, Bell."

I swallowed. Hard. "No, no... Of course not. That was just a bear, I think."

"Bella, you can't lie to me. I know it was a huge wolf. You showed us it," She whispered, rolling her eyes. "Which brings me to the point... You met with that wolf, didn't you? God that sounds so weird," She said, screwing up her nose. I turned to glare at Alice.

"I'm sorry, she asked." She said, looking at me with a scared expression. I shrugged.

"Well... Weren't you scared?" She asked, her eyes widening as she whispered the word 'scared.'

"I was at first, but... He turned out to be nice." I said, defending my wolf friend. Wait... My wolf friend? Gosh I sounded like a mental patient.

"Nice? Bella, _he _is a _wolf." _She said, her voice sounding like she was questioning my sanity.

"I know, but... Never mind. You wouldn't get it." I said, shaking my head and standing up.

See, this is why I am closer friends with Alice than Rose. Rose was a very good friend, as well, but just because she had never seen the wolf, she suddenly thinks he's not real. But he is. Alice just accepted what I'd seen.

I walked out of the room, and into the boy's room. Em and Edward were wrestling on the floor, and it looked like Emmett was winning. Jasper was throwing a little red, rubber ball against the wall, and catching it as it bounced back. I noticed the rain started to come down outside, and sighed. No swimming.

"Bella!" Edward cried, puffed. He struggled to get out of Em's head lock, and get to me. He pulled me into a hug, then picked me up and spun me around.

"Edward?!" I replied, smiling. I saw Em laughing in the background.

"The girls testing your sanity?" He asked, smiling his crooked smile. I scoffed. He heard that?

"How did you know?" I asked, with accusing eyes.

"I heard the part about _he_ is a _wolf."_ He said, raising his perfect eye – brow. "Bella... Did you see the wolf?"

I hid my face; he could read everything from my eyes... And my blush. Eh.

"No," I whispered, my voice shaking. "No I didn't."

Jasper and Edward were now standing around us, looking like body guards. I swear they were just as interested as Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella..." Jasper said, looking at me in confusion. "Tell us right now."

"OK, I did, but I only patted it –"

"Bella Swan!" Jasper cried, using my full name. I hated it when he does that. "I never want you to go out into the forest by yourself again."

My heart shattered as I pictured the russet colored wolf in my head, and his soft, gentle eyes. "I can't do that."

"Bella, it's a wild animal. It is not your pet." He said, his lips in a hard line. I looked up at Edward for support, but his face was unreadable.

"So. You're not Dad. I can do what I want." I said, crossing my arms. "But I probably won't be able to find him anyway."

"That's a good thing. I don't want you to become wolf chow." Em said, smiling lightly at me. I couldn't help smiling back.

"Either do I. We should definitely tell Mom and Dad." Edward said, his lips crushed together.

"No!" I cried, grabbing his hand. "You can't. Carlisle will shoot it!"

"He won't do that, Bella. You know Carlisle isn't like that. He'll just take it away from the city." He shrugged, looking at me without a smile. I sighed.

"This isn't the city. Seattle is the city. So leave him be." I said, glaring at him.

"Ha, a kitten trying to be a Tiger." Emmett scoffed, rubbing my hair. I huffed.

"OK, I won't. But you have to promise me you will not see him again. You cannot go looking for it, don't touch it, please. I don't want you getting hurt. Please." He pleaded. I gave him a hard nod, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

"Thank – you." He said, hugging me close to him. He smelt my hair, and squeezed me tighter. "I don't want to lose my best friend."

I looked away, past his arm, and out the window.

"Please come back," I whispered, staring at the bordering forest, my eyes glazing over.

**A/N: **_Gasp, what a twist! I didn't even expect that. See, I have this method where I just right what I feel like. Clearly, in this chapter, I felt a little mysterious. Hoped you enjoy it._

_Also, if you have seen New Moon, I would love to hear your opinions! OH, and if you have any ideas for La Push vacation... Let me know. _


	11. Silent conversation

**A/N: **_Wow, all I can say is, what a week. _

_Camp, exams, and more exams. Oh, and New Zealand... Fun. I actually haven't gone to New Zealand yet, but I'm going on Saturday... : (_

_Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: **_Although I wished I did own Twilight, I do not. Stephanie Meyer owns it all... And is a genius._

The last past couple of days have been... Well, crazy would be an understatement.

The first couple of hours, the rain came down like there was no tomorrow. So, we were cooped up inside, playing cards, talking, Alice painting my toe nails... While Carlisle and Esme watched us from afar. Sometimes they would join in our games, or Esme would help Alice do my hair and finger nails. It was pleasant, unusually enough, I had fun spending time with the girls, and laughing with the boys. They always made me giggle. Especially when Emmett fell over the blender cord got twisted up in it. Jasper and I couldn't stop laughing, and I got a tummy ache because of it. It was totally worth it.

And now I was getting held in the air, the hot sun beating down pleasantly on my skin. Edward had me held above his head – And I was squealing as he ran his hands up and down my sides, making me laugh my head off. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the beach, chuckling at us. I heard Alice's tickling laugh from next to me, but I was squeezing my eyes shut as I laughed.

"Edward! _Put me down_!" I howled, kicking my legs. I heard him laugh, and I felt myself flying through the air like a torpedo. I screamed, again, as the water hit me like a ton of bricks. How high did I go?

I came up gasping for air – Actually, _Emmett_ pulled me up gasping for air. He had me by the ankle, my hair dripping into the water. I was hastily pulling down my bikini top (which Alice had forced me into, by the way) as the others just laughed like Hyenas. Carlisle and Esme's laughs had gotten louder, but Emmett's echoed, somehow. Don't ask how.

"Emmett, put her down, she is going bright red!" Edward cried, kicking water around into my face as he ran to us. I scowled, and wiped my eyes. "Oh, sorry Bella."

I was picked up around the waist then, and put on my feet. I swayed, then tripped on an under water rock. Edward caught me, his pale chest against my chest.

"Whoa, be careful, Bella." He chuckled, flashing his half smile. I glared at him.

Everyone's laughs died down soon, and everything fell silent. I looked around at the open sea ahead of me – And around at the beautiful rocks around us. Purple, green, brown... So beautiful. I could see the forest behind Carlisle and Esme's beach house. The trees were swaying in the wind, which was getting a little chilly. I didn't mind it though.

"You got an hour left, guys! Then you should really come in!" Esme called, waving at us. I nodded at her, until something caught my eye... Reddish fur.

I froze, I was having deja vu. The fur moved, and it was suddenly surrounded by grey, black, desert coloured fur types. I blinked, squinting. Was I dreaming? Could this really be happening again?

I was standing knee deep in water, and had trouble making my legs not move. I wanted to run to them, touch them again.

I saw them turn to leave, and threw out my hand in front of me. "Don't go." I whispered, too low for anyone to hear.

"Bella?" I heard Edward gasp. I shook my head, and glanced again at the wolf. It looked like it nodded at me, and ran off. I took in a sharp breath, my mouth slightly hanging open as my eyes glazed over. Edward began shaking my shoulders now, and calling my name.

I realised, if I don't talk, he will know what's wrong. He is very observant of me. I had told him I wouldn't see the wolves, when really I knew I'd be seeing them soon, just because my legs would carry me there against my will.

I shook my head, and blinked, hard. "Oh, um, sorry, I'm fine."

"Bella, what's wrong? We lost you for nearly two minutes." He said, he voice shaking with worry. The others were around us. Alice and Rosalie were frowning excessively, and looking out at the trees where I was staring. They were sharing worried glances, which only made me worry. Jasper's lips were in a hard line, while Emmett's eyes were wide and frantic. Esme and Carlisle obviously didn't notice anything, because they weren't here worrying about me, too.

I wish they would just all leave me be.

"Bella, it was like you were having some kind of episode." Emmett said, a smile tugging up the corners of his lips.

"I wasn't," I snapped, and he nearly jumped back. The water felt cold around my knees, and I shivered violently. Edward put his arm around my shoulders, and we walked up into shallower water.

"Bella. What did you see?" Edward said, looking into my eyes. My breath hitched.

"I-I didn't see a-anything." I mumbled, kicking the rocks under my feet. I nearly stumbled, but caught myself on his waist. He chuckled.

"Bella, I know that is a load." Jasper scoffed, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Guys, stop it. Leave her alone. If she doesn't want to tell us, then so be it." Rose said, and I glanced at her. I shot her an appreciative smile, and she returned it. Alice was nodding in agreement, but I knew she was curious.

"What if it's those wolves again?" Jasper said, crossing his arms. "She will go out and see them again, I know she will."

I looked down, to hide my eyes. He had realised my plan. I was doomed now. No more wolves. The thought of it made me feel sick.

"She is way too curious." Jasper finished, glaring at me. "I wish she wasn't."

"She wouldn't be Bella if she wasn't." Edward said, forcing a hard smile. I smiled at him, and the goofy grin spread across his face as he took in my expression.

He took my two hands, and squeezed them tight at our hips. He looked down at me, the grin disappearing. "You have to promise me you _will not_ go looking for them again."

If only I could promise him that.

"Bella?" He asked, getting closer to my face with a worried expression. "Please, promise me."

I looked away, and bit my lip. I couldn't lie to him, but I felt like I had too. What choice did I have? I had to see them, whether I wanted too or not. My legs took me there, not my mind. It sounded silly, but it's true.

"OK, I'll do it." I said, nodding slowly, and biting my lip. I looked down, and at all my friend's pleading faces.

"She's lying." Jasper said, his eyes scrutinising me. I hid behind my clumped – together wet hair, to hide my eyes again. Jasper knew way too well for me to lie.

"Jasper..." I moaned, running my hands through my hair. Why was Jasper so against this? He was being so dumb! The wolves would not hurt me! They're nice, and I think they could like me. Or at least one of them.

"Bella, I will not stand for it." He said, his jaw in a hard line. "So you are not going to see those wolves, do you hear me?"

"You're not Dad." I hissed, instantly feeling guilty for that comment.

Silence.

I instantly went to comfort him, and wrapped my arm around his waist. He buried his head into my shoulder, and sighed. My hair stuck to his face, which made us all laugh.

"I.. I promise I won't go." I whispered into his ear, then wished I hadn't, because I can't keep the promise. I would have to try, though. For him.

"You know I am just worried about you, Bell." He sighed, leaning up again. "And thanks,"

I smiled at him, as we all walked back into the water. "I know you are."

"Good." He said, smiling at me. I looked away out to the sea, trying to hide my scared expression. _I will keep my promise for him._ I thought to myself, over and over again.

"Oh. My. Gosh, what the hell is that?!" Rosalie suddenly screamed, and I spun around. She was pointing at a huge, dark spot approaching in the water. I let out a terrified squeal, and ran for my life. I looked back to make sure everyone was behind me – Edward was holding my hand as we all got onto the shore. Esme and Carlisle were standing on the waters edge, counting us to make sure we were all there.

"Um, guys," I heard Alice little voice mumbled. "That's not a –"

"Alice, stay away from the water!" Jasper called pulling her back.

"But Jasper, it's not a shark," She said, shaking him off of her, and walking back into the water. "It's a sea turtle."

"A _sea turtle?_" Esme echoed, confused. "In these waters?"

"That's unusual." Carlisle said, removing his shoes and getting closer to the water. "Maybe he's lost."

"Can that happen?" Esme asked, walking into the water as well. They were both examining the little turtle. It had a pretty shell. It was green and grey and blue. He looked a little sick, which worried me. I don't want him to be sick.

"Oh, my god, can we call him Tyrone the turtle?!" Em said excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot. I giggled.

"Esme and I are going to take him to a vet in Seattle." Carlisle said, lifting the turtle with Esme and carrying it hastily out of the water. I frowned. Don't they need water to survive? "Will you be OK here by yourselves?"

"Sure, Carlisle." I said, walking out of the water. The sky was darkening slowly, becoming pink and yellow. I was getting cold, and I'm pretty sure the air just got chillier. I don't want to get sick, or anyone else.

"Well, stay inside, won't you?" Esme huffed. Tyrone must me heavy.

"Of course we will." I said, smiling reassuringly.

She smiled back. "I know I can trust you, Bella,"

"Thanks, Esme. I'll keep them in line." I smiled, and winked. She laughed, and walked into the house.

We were all standing outside on the pebbles now, twiddling our thumbs. What to do now?

I looked over at the forest, thinking. What are the chances I could get there now? Maybe they could be doing something else, and I'll... No. I shouldn't. That's dumb. They're just wolves.

Just animals.

I began shivering violently, and ended up running inside. I ripped off my costume, nearly sending it to shreds, and slipped on a light white shirts with buttons. I pulled on some old jeans, and waited in the living room for the others to finish changing.

Alice came out first, bouncing in her step wearing a cute blood red dress. Her pale skin always went well with red, she would always say. I suited blue, apparently. She said she liked to put me in tight clothing. I never knew why, and I didn't want to, but Alice is always right, and you never ever argue.

"Hey, Bella. What did the wolves do this time?" She asked, completely casual as if she were talking about the flavour of pop tarts. I gawked.

"Um... Look, Alice," I said, pulling her arm closer to me. Her eyes widened. "They were so many of them, this time. How did no one see them all?"

"I don't know. I think they are incredibly fast. They disappear and reappear," Alice said thinking. "Or what I've seen of them."

I nodded in agreement. "I know. It's so weird."

"They're not normal wolves." Alice sighed. "You need to stay away from them, Bella."

I groaned. "Not you too, Alice!"

She frowned. "Bella they'll turn on you! They're are wild animals!"

"You just said they weren't like normal wolves!" I cried, covering my mouth afterward with my hand, my eyes wide. I smiled to myself, happy with my retaliation.

"Bella, please –"

Emmett and Rosalie came out then, and we fell silent. Emmett had a huge grin, for god knows why, and Rose had a suspicious look on her face as she glanced between Alice and I. I just shook my head.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Em asked, a smile on his face. "Can we go and check out those wolves?!"

My heart skipped a beat, until I realised he was joking.

"No, no." Jasper and Edward said, walking out of their rooms from behind us. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and pulled me back against his chest.

"Hey, Bella." He dragged out my name for awhile, then blew on the back of my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"Hey Edward." I said lightly, hugging his arms. "What are we going to do?"

"_Not_ those wolves. I know you have this sudden attachment to them, but it's not meant to be. Leave them to run in the forests like the dogs they are." He whispered, his voice taking a dark tone at the end.

I froze, running over what he had just said. I_ know you have this sudden attachment to them, but it's not meant to be. _I felt like ripping myself from his embrace, but I couldn't make myself do it. I didn't want to fight with him, although he just hit below the belt.

"Edward, that was harsh. You made her cry." Alice said, touching my arm lightly with her hand. Everyone else stood around awkwardly, switching their stances because they didn't know quite what to do.

I wiped the tear that rolled down my cheek, and stepped away from him. I walked back into my room, and closed the door behind me. I didn't feel like talking to anybody, or for someone to tell me the wolves were just muts and dogs. I didn't need that.

I heard them talking outside. I heard Jasper talking in a stern voice with Edward, and Alice trying to reason with them. There was nothing coming out of Emmett or Rosalie. I suppose they did not want to get involved.

The icy wind blew through my window, reminding me that it was open. I walked over to it, and attempted to slam it shut. I looked out into the dark forest, and sighed.

_I am going to do it._

I positioned myself on the window sill, and wiped away my tears before leaping to the ground. I landed on my back side, but pulled myself up. The tear still hadn't stopped pouring down my face, but I didn't care. I had to find them so I could prove to my friends that they weren't just wild beasts.

I ran for the forest, across the sand. I tripped and stumbled over my own feet, but picked myself up before I had time to fall. The dark sky didn't help me – I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. My loose sandals sloshed into the wet sand, making a soothing rhythm as I ran. It broke off quickly as I fell onto my hands.

I reached the border of the forest, and froze. My chest hurt, and my body as convulsing as I took in as much oxygen as I could.

What was I doing? Did I really think I could communicate with wolves that I had patted? Betray my friends and go and do the exact opposite of their warnings?

Was I making a huge mistake?

But I had to see them. If I didn't, I would end up sneaking out anyway. What choice did I have?

I looked back over the dark beach, my damp hair whipping around my face and in my eyes. I was still breathing heavily, my hands in fists at my sides. I felt like I was going to have some sort of heart attack.

I scanned the beach, checking to make sure they weren't coming for me. They weren't.

I pushed aside a huge branch that was in my way, into the deep, dark forest. I could hear the crickets around me, the little night animals like raccoons scurrying around the forest floor. I was careful not to step on them, as I walked through the green surroundings. I didn't want to look back, in case they had come for me already.

I was too much of a coward to face them.

The forest was scaring me a little bit now, as the dark spaces became unknown spaces. I didn't know what could be lurking. Whether it be wolves, or evil people.

I became tired and sluggish quickly, my feet dragged along the damp ground, my back slumped. I had been walking for god knows how long, and I still hadn't found them. They were ignoring me, I was sure of it. And that was a good thing, in a way.

But a horrible thing in another.

I suddenly heard a snorting noise – It seemed to come from somewhere out in the distance. I jumped half a metre into the air, and froze on the spot. I had heard that noise before – And it scared me a little. Not enough to run away in fear, though. Not at all.

The snorting sounded again, louder this time. I didn't jump this time, but spun around in a circle, trying to hear where it was coming from.

So when I felt fur touch my side – I wasn't scared at all. I hugged myself to the warmth of the musky smelling fur, and sighed. I realised what I was doing, and backed away. What if Edward was right, and he turns on me?

But the wolf had other ideas. He nudged me harder this time, making me fall to the ground. I landed with a _off_, and began picking myself up as I giggled. I felt fur on my tummy, as the wolf swept me up off the ground, and back onto my feet. I came up giggling, and feeling dizzy. I thought I heard the wolf laugh. I think I was going crazy.

"Thank – you." I muttered, feeling a little silly. I felt the blush on my face, and rubbed my cheeks. He laughed again.

But a thought occurred to me. I wonder if the wolf can talk. He would have by now, right... I stopped myself short when I realised. He was a wolf?! Wolves don't talk... Right?

"C-Can you talk?" I whispered, patting his nose as he looked into my eyes with his dark eyes.

He shook his head, which made it clear enough. I gasped, as I ran my hand up and down the bridge of his nose. It felt like wire in some parts, and towards the top it was soft and smooth. I loved the texture of it.

"So, have you been a wolf for long?" I whispered, feeling like an idiot. I blushed again.

He laughed, and shook his head. Okay, so he's only young, like me. That's nice. Where's his momma?

"Do you have a mom?" I asked, patting down his ears. I had to stretch on my toes to reach them. He was very very big.

He shook his head, and I scowled. He didn't have a mom? He needed one! Wait, I didn't have one either. That made me sad. Oh well, we were both together. It's alright.

"Either do I, so it's OK." I whispered, pressing my head against his forehead. He seemed to whimper, and stroked my cheek with his nose. "I wish I could talk to you normally."

He nodded, and made a sort of sighing sound.

I decided to change the subject.

"So... Do you have any brothers?" I whispered, still stroking his fur. He nodded. "Well I have a brother, he is Jasper."

He nodded, and surprised me when he ducked up his head to touch my nose with his. It seemed like he was trying to tell me something, but I didn't know what. I wish I could read minds, then I would know.

"Do you live out here?" I asked, not wanting to stop the conversation. I liked talking... Well not talking, but communicating with the wolf. He was fun.

He nodded, then snorted.

"Are you... Are you a boy?" I murmured, the blush erupting on my cheeks. It felt dumb asking him this, usually, you can tell if someone is a boy just by looking at their face. Not this time.

The wolf laughed, and nodded.

OK, so he is a boy. I had a feeling he was.

Whenever I saw the wolf, it seemed to remind me of an old tale my Dad told me. His friend Billy told him legends, about the Quileute people. How they were all descended from wolves, and turned into wolves and men. They always scared me a little bit, but I was really little. Mom always scolded him for "Filling my head with rubbish." I liked the stories, though.

"I-I wish I knew your name." I sighed,running my finger down the bridge of his nose, then tapping it. He laughed.

I got sad when he backed away from me, and stalked to a smooth covering of dirt. He brushed away the leaves, and began rubbing his nose against the dirt. I walked behind him, and tilted my head in confusion.

Once he was done, he stepped away, and touched me with his shoulder. I got down on all fours, and squinted into the ground. I heard him laughing behind me.

Once I focused, I could read the name clearly.

_Jacob Black._

I beamed; the wolf has a name!? And it's Jacob! That is amazing.

He then knocked my face, as if to ask a silent question. I instantly knew what he was asking... _What is your name?_

I grabbed a stick from a nearby tree, and began wiping away the leaves. I scribbled out my name into the dirt, a lot neater than his. He was using his nose.

_Bella Swan_, I scribbled out. He glanced at it, and looked back up at me. He stuck out his tongue, and dragged it from my neck to my hair line. I laughed, and wiped it off.

"Jacob! Gross!"

He laughed again, as he got down onto the ground. He folded his paws underneath himself, as he watched me drop the stick, and stumble over to him in the dark. He watched me trip, which I didn't like. I felt embarrassed and self conscious.

The way he watched me, reminded me of a mother looking lovingly at her new born child. I didn't mind it, I guess. I was glad he cared for me. That means he'll stay around longer to be with me.

"Don't watch me fall over, please." I laughed nervously, causing him to chuckled.

I sat in front of the side of his head, near his left paw. I picked it up, and measured it with mine. His was a lot bigger than my hand. I saw him growl, and pull his poor away. I frowned.

Did I hurt him? I hope not. I only touched his paw. Maybe it was sore.

"Sorry," I whispered. He shook his big head.

In a way, I didn't mind this not talking. I think think talking can spoil a person.

"Jacob, is there reasons why wolves are they're colours?" I asked, going over my question in my head. Did it even make any sense? I think I was crazy.

He shook his head.

"Do you mind being around me Jacob?" I asked, playing with his fur on his neck. I was braiding it and un-braiding it.

He shook his head furiously.

"That's good." I mumbled, then swallowed. Hard. What was the time? It was probably late. I hope they haven't known I've gone... I was supposed to be mad at Edward.

I didn't want to be! I had to get back and make things right. But I didn't want to leave Jacob...

I jumped up, and brushed everything of myself. Jacob jumped up abruptly with me, with an confused expression.

"I have to go," I whispered, rubbing his fur. "Sorry, I'll see you again, OK?"

Without any warning, he put his nose under my stomach again, and heaved. In seconds, I was on his back, gripping his fur so I wouldn't fall off. He took off towards the north, at an amazing speed. I buried my face in his fur, trying not to see the forest flashing by me at a million miles an hour. I grabbed a handful of his fur, and wrapped my legs as far as I could around his body. I felt his stride as he ran... _Stride, stride, stride._

We stopped on First Beach, right near the beach house. I practically fell off his back, and onto the cold, dark sand underneath. I felt a little light headed and dizzy, but I could stand up. But another thing was troubling me.

"How did you know where I l-lived?" I whispered, tilting my head in confusion.

He shrugged, and touched my cheek with his nose, before striding off into the distance. I watched after him in shock and awe, and wide eyes. I waved, and he stuck his tongue out as he ducked off into the trees. I stumbled as I walked back to my window, the whole world spinning. I climbed up through my window, and fell through, onto my bedroom floor. I lay there, till I fell asleep.

**A/N: **_OK, hope you liked it._

_Let me point a few things out..._

_Bella is young and naïve. She doesn't realise the peculiar things about the wolves. Like, "How can he understand english if he's a wolf?" It doesn't make sense now, but it will all make sense soon, don't worry. _

_I am a few things up my sleeve, but I'm just working it our right now. Thinking Twilight mythology._

_I didn't intend to add any mythical creatures, but... I couldn't resist. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. Or maybe..._

_BELLA IS JUST GOING INSANE! THIS WOLF IS NOT A WEREWOLF! NOOO...._

_Ha, hoped you liked it. _


	12. Aw Bells, Poor Baby

**A/N: **_Hello, readers._

_God I sound so weird when I say that. I'm going to stop._

_Anyway, so, I haven't been getting many reviews, maybe you're all just busy. Who knows, but I've missed you guys! And I've been so deprived of my computer, what with going on holidays, camps, school. The usual junk that you are forced to do. _

**Disclaimed: **_Twilight is... * sniffle * Not... Mine! * Breaks into sobs.*_

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice whisper into my hair as I opened my eyes to a sun lit room. I felt a set of arm around my shoulders, and his cheek against mine. He pulled away from me, and I moaned as I threw my arm around him in an attempt at more sleep. "Bella, we need to talk."

"I'll do it later, Edward!" I said, my voice heavy with sleep. He chuckled, and moved my arm so it was in the middle of us.

"Bella... Ugh. Why are you so tired?" He murmured, and I felt his hand on my cheek. I could tell my cheeks were heating up, and bit my lip.

"I don't know! We did a lot of stuff yesterday!" I muttered, my eyes still closed. I could feel the warm sun on my eye lids, and nearly moaned with pleasure. Was I still on the floor?

When I felt under me, all I could feel was bed linen. So, someone moved me. That was nice of them.

But did they know where I had gone? I bit the inside of my cheek as I wondered.

"Bella, I know you're awake. You can't avoid me." He chuckled, wiping the hair from my face.

"Yes, I can, actually. As long as I keep my eyes closed, you're not there." I whispered, feeling his eyes bore into me. It only made me go red, not get anything out of me.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that, sleeping beauty, but I'm not believing it." He laughed, moving my hand from my face. I pouted, as he un-leashed the full force of his green eyes upon me, leaving me breathless. The sun made his hair go even more bronze-y than usual, and his features look more manly than boyish. He was maturing, fast.

"Edward, stop it. Bad, let me sleep." I mumbled, patting his face as I rolled over so my back was to him. I thought I saw him pout, but closed my eyes. All I saw was red, which I didn't mind much when I was so tired.

"Bella, you're are being so stubborn!" He snorted. I could feel him leaning over my shoulder as he rubbed my cheek with his finger tips.

"That's me," I said, half way through a yawn.

"Yes, I know. Now Bella..." He said, pausing as the uncertainty trickled into his voice. "I cannot talk to you when your eyes are closed."

"Good. Let's keep it that way for now." I mumbled, smiling to myself.

"Oh, Bella, you're being ridiculous. We need to sort this out." He said, his voice hardening at the end. I shuddered involuntarily, suddenly feeling nervous. What did he know?

I sat up onto my elbow, and shoved my hair back with my hand. It probably looked like a hay stack, but I didn't care.

"Edward, this better be important." I said, blowing out a huge amount of air.

"It is," He said, nodding, and his eyes widened. I pouted. "Now, look I know your mad at me, but --"

"I'm sorry, Edward, I had to do it." I blurted out, my eyes wide, my cheeks flushed. I instantly was back tracking. I didn't tell those words to come out?!

"Bella, it's fine, I understand you were upset." He said, rubbing my forearm. "We missed you, though."

My breath hitched in surprise as I realised something wasn't right.

"I am sorry." I said, my voice shaking un-easily with my nervousness piled on top of it. I bit my lip again. How did he know? Did he see me sneak out?

Which reminded me of my wonderful night last night. I smiled.

"Look, Bella, I know you're mad." He said, pulling my face up with his finger tip. He looked into my eyes with a soft expression. I took in a mouthful of air. "But you have to understand I only care about you. I only said those things because I didn't think you felt this strongly about a bunch of wild animals. If I had of known you were more sensitive about them..." He trailed off from his ramble, and looked at me expectantly. I froze.

He didn't know I went to see Jacob.. He just thought I was mad at him. Well, I was, before, but not any more. Ah! This is wonderful!

"Bella, please you're making me insane," He said, his voice making me jump from my mental happy dance. A smiled broke out on my face, and a mask of confusion appeared on his.

"It's OK, Edward." I said, hugging myself to his chest awkwardly.

I felt his head on my hair, as he pressed his hand to the back of my head. I felt his breathing on my hair, which made me shiver.

"Thanks, Bell." He sighed, kissing my forehead. I felt him loosen, too my disappointment. He was keeping me warm. He got up from the bed, leaving me sprawled out all over the covers. He laughed once more, before offering me his hand. He was such a gentlemen. Even at age ten and a half.

I grabbed onto his hand, as he heaved me up onto backside. I was still in the same clothes as last night – Sweats, white tee shirt and old shoes. Sandy shoes, actually. My clothing had grass stains on it, which didn't surprise me at all. In fact, I'm surprised Edward hasn't questioned it.

Edward eyeing me when I looked up at him, like he could read my mind. I bit my lip once more, like I had a million times this morning. It was probably red and sore, but I didn't notice.

"Would you like to change, Bella?" He asked, looking at me with a raised eye-brow. A blush crept onto my face, which I hid with my hair. He laughed, and left the room, leaving me to change.

I got up hastily, and ripped off my dirty clothes. I threw on some dress I found, which was a nice forest green, and brushed my hair till it was smooth. I cleaned my face, not bothering with a shower this morning.

I figured I would look a little suspicious this morning. I had mysteriously disappeared to my bedroom last night, and wasn't seen till this morning. Well, the other's didn't see me, but Edward did, much to my disliking. He saw me when I looked like a sea hag. Tired and messy.

But another thought occurred to me – Carlisle and Esme. They went out, and must have come home later. If I was gone during the say, they would have checked on me. If they came late at night, they would think I was asleep. So that's my game plan, see Jacob late at night. That was the only way I can go un-seen.

I hated all this secretive-ness.

I pouted to myself, as I left my room. I felt a little stupid, talking to myself. But I needed thinking time without my best friends watching over me. And my brother, who knew too well. He can tell me just by my expressions. I sighed, as I entered the kitchen.

Esme was cooking at the stove, with Carlisle close to her side. Emmett, Rose, Edward, Alice and Jasper were all seated around the island in the middle of the kitchen. Edward had some smug look on his face, while the others looked wary.

"'Bout time you woke up, sleepy head." Emmett grinned, raising his eye-brows. I smiled weakly.

"Mmm, well I would be still asleep if Edward hadn't of woke me up," I gave Edward a playful icy look as I said this, and returned my eyes to Emmett.

"He always wakes me up," Emmett said, shrugging. "I just kick him in the head."

I let out an hysterical laugh, as did everyone else. Edward was rubbing his head, in pain. I grinned.

"Did he wake you up this morning?" I asked, giggling.

"He sure did." Rosalie said, glaring at Edward. "Every one of us."

I screwed up my nose. "Why?"

Edward's face suddenly went bright red, as he hid his hands. Everyone smiled, and looked between us. I narrowed my eyes. They were up to something.

"He stayed up all night because – " Emmett began, but got interrupted by someone kicking him under the table. It was Edward, I could tell by the concentrated look on his face.

"Edward," I glared at him. "Why did you stay up all night then wake everyone up?"

He looked at me with an accusing expression. "Bella, you will be the death of me."

"Oh will I now?" I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and his blushed disappeared.

"EDWARD LOVES BELLA!" Esme sang, with a wooden spoon in her hand. She began jumping around in circles, with a grin. We all broke out laughing, except for Edward, who had a surprised look on his face. His mouth hung open like a fish. "Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

My mouth gaped now as well, as everyone made gross kissing noises. I screwed up my nose, as I felt the blush appear on my face. I would probably never be my normal color again.

"Mom?! What the hell!?" Edward cried, his face red.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I had to do it," She said innocently, and kissed him on the forehead. He scowled and crossed his arms.

And I thought he was mature!

I cracked a smile, but Edward didn't. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. I lightly pecked him on the cheek, making me blush even more. Everyone erupted in _aww_s and wolf whistles, which only made me more embarrassed. Why did I kiss him anyway? God,

I don't have any control over myself any more.

Note to self: Learn self control.

Everyone's laughs died down eventually, once we'd all nearly fell off our chairs. Esme was just full of surprises.

"Go Esme!" Emmett cheered, holding his hand up for a high five from Esme. She smiled, and complied. I giggled, thought I could feel my face was still on fire. Edward was grinning now, mainly at me. I mirrored his smile.

"OK, lunch is ready," Esme said, passing us all plates of spaghetti.

I gawked. "_Lunch?_ What happened to good old fashioned breakfast?"

Esme chuckled. "It's nearly one, Bella. You slept in."

"I reckon," I said, my voice high. I was so surprised, I felt like my face was going to drop off. "No wonder I'm so hungry!"

I jumped up onto a stool, and dug into my lunch.

Later that day, we had decided to have a bonfire. It was late afternoon; around five, I think. But it was Carlisle's idea. He said he wanted us all to spend time together. As if we haven't already.

Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper were carrying logs around the site, and dumping them into the growing fire. We were in a little clearing near the beach, that's all I knew. But the sky was darkening to a beautiful pink color. This was my favourite time of day.

I was sitting with Alice and Rose against a huge pine tree. The shade was refreshing from the hot summer sun. The pine needles along the ground smelt like Christmas. And I love Christmas.

"Bella, pass the popcorn please?" Rose asked, and I passed her the box of popcorn. She grabbed a handful, then gave it back. I took a handful myself.

"Do you think we should help them?" Alice asked, with humour in her voice.

Rose scoffed. "No,"

I couldn't help but giggle.

I wanted to help them, But Edward and Jasper insisted I sit down and be quiet. Jasper put it as "Girl time." I rolled my eyes at him. Emmett laughed at said "Getting those Bella-muscles big, are we?!" I rolled my eyes again. I don't like it how they think I'm a weak girl. Esme said it was 'sexist.' I don't know what it means, but I went along with it.

We had brought all sorts of things for this bonfire – Marshmellows, books, juice... I don't know why we needed juice. I guess we get thirsty quickly. I know I do.

I shook my head at the strange thoughts rushing through my head.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice asked, looking at me suspiciously. "You seem kinda out of it."

I nodded. "Don't worry, I'm just tired."

"So is Edward," Rosalie giggled, and nudged Alice. They both began giggling, and I frowned. What were they hiding now?

"Why didn't Edward sleep, Rosalie?" I asked, getting irritated. "Why won't anyone tell me?"

"Because he told us not to." Alice shrugged simply. I crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted out into the distance. I watched the boys and Esme carry logs (more like struggling) then getting relieved when they chucked them on the fire. It always blazed into a inferno when ever they did it. The flames whipped into the air like a ribbon in the wind.

"Bella, don't be mad," Alice pleaded. I stared forward, pretending not to listen,. She sighed.

"Why do you think I'm mad?" I asked, still looking forward.

"Because you have that... _stabby_ look in your eyes." She said, and I saw her shudder. I couldn't help but break out into a laugh.

"Stabby? I have never stabbed you in my life." I said, biting my lip to stop myself from smiling.

"You probably have." Rose laughed. "Alice has annoyed you before, right?"

"Yes, but, I haven't stabbed her... Have I Ali?" I asked, leaning forward so I could see Alice clearly. She smiled.

"No, you haven't. I don't think. Lucky for you." She giggled, kicking her legs out in front of her.

"Yeah. Lucky for me." I mumbled, smiling at the ground. What would I do without my girls?

"Bella, just out of curiosity, what would you do Emmett and I moved away?" Alice asked, her smile vanished.

"Um, I would miss you both dearly, and beg you to stay. Why?" I asked, frowning. Were they moving away from us? Was that it?

"I was just wondering, cause I know if you and Jasper moved away, I would be heartbroken." She sighed, playing with the corner of her scarf. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and squeezed.

"Aw, it's OK, we'll never move away," I said, smiling. "And plus, you and Jasper are just are like this." I crossed my fingers together, as if to sow how close they were. Alice giggled.

"But I'm close to Bella, we all are, right Rosalie?" Alice said, including Rose in the hug.

"Definitely." She said, nodding into Alice's shoulder.

"OH MY GOSH! GROUP HUG!" I heard a loud booming voice yell. I heard loud footsteps, and braised myself for the impact. I felt to huge arms around me, and laughed. Soon, I spotted Jasper and Edward had joined as well. Esme had her camera out, and was snapping pictures, while Carlisle stood back and watched.

I froze to let Esme grab some pictures, and we all broke apart.

"Wait, why were we all hugging?" Jasper asked, with a goofy grin.

"Because we had a moment!" Alice shrieked. Jasper backed away, with a smile, of course. Alice was only joking, but it was still funny to watch. Ali had complete control over my brother. And I thought Jasper would always be a free man. I guess not. I'm glad it's my best friend who he's going to be with, then.

"OK, everyone gather around the fire!" Carlisle called from the now blazing inferno. We all heaved ourselves up, and strode over to the fire. It was warm and toasty, seeing it was becoming a cold night. Good thing Esme made us all bring jackets.

I perched myself on one of the surrounding logs in between Emmett and Edward. Edward took my hand, and squeezed it tight. I smiled, and looked down in embarrassment. His whole family was here, plus our friends. I can't help feeling a little embarrassed. Not that I minded his warmth.

He hugged me closer to his side, as if he could read my mind and doing exactly the opposite of what I wanted. Hey, I did want it, but not here.

How did I manage to think up these sorts of things? I did not like Edward that way. He was just my friend, and that is all. No more. I have to remember that. I love him, just as a best friend. In the whole wide world. Wow, I needed to sort out some issues.

"Grab some marshmellows, kids." Carlisle said, grabbing the huge bag and throwing it over to me. It hit my shin with a thud, as I picked it up and began to open it. I picked one out, and threw the bag to Emmett and Rose. Somehow Edward managed to get some himself, and stuck it on a stick to burn.

I found a stick next to me, and picked up. I put the marshmellow on the point, and put it against the fire. The crickets began around us, giving it the camping feel.

"So..." Emmett said, his face going orange in the glow of the fire. "Any scary stories?"

"Well... Maybe one." Carlsile said, in a dark voice. He grabbed the torch,a nd held it under his face to make a creepy affect. I smiled. This was going to be fine. "Nobody get too scared."

We all settled in to listen.

"This is called, 'Drain the blood'. Now, keep up." He said, and began...

"Lily couldn't take any more. The knot in her gut would not leave and her stomach felt as if it was digesting itself. She felt sick, she felt guilty. She felt used. She was every psychotic's excuse for their own psychoses. She felt tainted, poisonous and poisoned. He insides seemed rancid to her, toxic. The guilt and the fear and the finger-pointing were taking their toll on Lily. She needed a release from the stress and the anguish and the guilt that was weighing her down, eating her up. She needed to be cleansed, be rid of the spilled blood she felt now flowed through her own veins. Lily sat on the cold white-tiled floor in the bathroom and rummaged in her vanity case. She found a disposable razor and a nail file to pry open the plastic casing and liberate the instrument of her redemption. She gazed at the razor blade, looked at it as if it were something mystical, something mysterious, something that held answers to unanswerable questions, and all she needed to do was feed it to gain that knowledge. She drew the blade slowly across the pad on her index finger and closed her eyes, savouring the pain and the release it gave her. She smiled as her blood welled up like a glistening wet garnet. She watched, entranced, as the blood began to trickle down the length of her finger and into the palm of her hand. She sat there, eyes closed again, bloodied palm outstretched, her face beaming like an ecstatic stigmatic. Lily raised her hand to her mouth and slowly licked at the red stream. The flavor of piquant metal on her tongue sedated her, began to thaw out the chill in her bones and made her feel a few moments of calm and peace. But she needed more. Wanted more. A trickle was not enough when what she wanted was a scarlet gush to flush out the dirt. She had to cut deeper, harder. She needed to drain the blood. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to not exist. She just wanted to bleed. Lily drew the blade down the length of her forearm, deep enough for the wound to spurt blood, but not deep enough to bleed her dry. She felt the pristine chemical rush of endorphins and adrenaline kick in as the blood dripped on to the clinical white tiles and the pain made her shut her eyes tight and take in her breath sharply. She looked at the pool of her own blood, warm, wet and fluid, in stark contrast to the cold, hard ceramic. She dipped her fingers in the crimson pool and began to write on the floor. She wrote, in bold letters. _Vampire Red. _A colour. Make the streets run vampire red, the Ministry of Lily had told their cult members via their website."Vampire red," she said. Her words echoed off the cold, hard walls and came back to her like the whisper of a ghost. Lily cleaned the bathroom until no trace of blood was visible. She was sure that if it were to be sprayed with Luminol, it would look like an abattoir , but to the naked eye_ it was once again hospital white. "Vampire Red," _she whispered again a she closed the door behind her."I

heard an owl whistle from behind me, and jumped. Edward chuckled, and I could see he was scared himself. Emmett scoffed.

"Pssh, that wasn't scary!" He bellowed, grinning.

"It was suppose to be psychological." Carlisle mumbled.

"I got scared," Esme said, her voice shaking. I smiled.

"Am I the only one who didn't get scared?" Em said, grinning.

"Yes." We all said.

"Pfft, let me tell a story." Emmett said, settling back in next to Rose. I braced myself. Edward hugged me closer to him, and kissed my forehead.

"Don't get too scared, Bells." Jasper said, grinning and raising his eye-brows.

"OK," Emmett began . "A couple were coming back from their honeymoon in Ibiza and they decided to stay in a motel. They checked into room thirty-two and as they were about to leave to go their room, the receptionist turned round to them and said "When you enter your room, lock all doors and windows in the room!". They thought it strange but just to be careful they locked all windows and doors. They got ready for bed and were about to go to bed when they heard a "TAP TAP TAP" on their room window. They got scared and her boyfriend checked their window and he saw a black silhouette. He got creeped out and went back to bed and switched the T.V. on. There was a newsflash! "If you are at the Blackburn Motel, shut and lock all doors, and if you look out the window and you see a black silhouette, DO NOT look at it's face as you will be cursed forever!". The couple got pretty scared because they were staying at the Blackburn Motel! Later, they both fell asleep but his girlfriend couldn't sleep and she heard the same "TAP TAP TAP" at the window and went to look out the window. She saw the silhouette, and looked at it's face! SHE WAS CURSED! Her boyfriend awoke just in time to see his girlfriend holding an axe to his face! He screamed but it was no use, and seconds later, he was dead! Police came to investigate the murder but, his body was gone with only the bloody axe left behind!"

I froze. Whoa, I get scared way too easily.

"Bell, you're shaking." Edward whispered, chuckling.

"And your not?" I asked, my voice shaking. I hugged my legs to my chest, and he chuckled at me. I could see he was scared as well, but not as scared as me. I looked over at Alice, who had her eyes covered and she was hiding into Jasper's shoulder. Rose didn't look scared one bit.

"Gosh Emmett, you're good." Esme laughed, as Carlisle hugged her to him.

"I know," He said, smiling smugly.

"Hey, hey, move aside. I have a scarier one to tell." Jasper said, smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes with suspicion. "Bella will freak!"

"No more scary stories!" I shrieked, holding my hands to my ear. "No more!"

Edward held me closer, somehow, and laughed. He rested his head on mine, and sighed.

"Maybe we should stop, guys." Edward said, his voice filled with worry. "She won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Either will I!" Alice cried.

"Aw. C'mon! It's fun!" Emmett boomed, sending the forest into an echo. I jumped.

"Shh, it's OK, Bella, they're just stories," Edward hushed me, rubbing my back.

The scariest thing was it was dark now around us, only the faint glow of the fire lit up the clearing. I could hardly see Esme across the logs. That scared me to death.

"Edward I'm scared." I said, quivering into his shoulder.

"It's OK, Bella." He hushed, and kissed my forehead. "They aren't real. Fictional."

"So? The silhouette is going to come and curse me!" I cried, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. All I could see was black, which I didn't really mind right now. I didn't want to see the scary stories in my mind.

"Yes, we will stop." Esme said. I heard her come over to me, and rub my hair soothingly. "But is it OK if we can stay out here, Bella?"

I nodded. I didn't want to spoil every one else's fun, just because I'm scared.

"It's OK, we'll talk about something else." Carlisle said. I peeked my head out of Edward's arm, and wiped the tear that began to well up in my eyes.

"Wow, Bella. You don't do scary stories." Emmett laughed.

"You think?" I spat at him. He raised his arms in surrender.

"It was just a story, Bella." Jasper scoffed, with a smile.

"I know, but still," I said, pouting. I looked like such a baby to them.

"She _is_ the youngest." I heard Rose whisper to Emmett. I sighed.

I looked over at Alice, who seemed fine now. She was sitting on Jasper's lap, perky as always, eyes wide. She mist have gotten over her fear. I sure hadn't. That vampire story was scary as well, but the silhouette one scared me the most. It made me cry.

"I won't let anyone get you." Edward whispered into my ear, and made me shiver. Although I didn't think he could protect me from a murderer.

"He'll kill me." I mumbled, looking up at him through teary eyes and my thick hair.

"No he won't. Heck, he's not even real!" He scoffed, rubbing my cheek. "You'll be safe."

I sighed. I wish I wasn't such a little baby.

"It's OK to be scared, Bells." I heard Carlisle say over the murmurings of the others.

"But I'm such a baby." I mumbled, pouting. Like a baby. I straightened up my face.

"Bella, you are the most mature of all of them." Esme laughed, looking at me with kind eyes.

I giggled. She was right, on some levels. That made me feel a little better. I was still scared though. Vampires always scared me a lot. Blood sucking people were not my forte. If I ever came across one, I would be scared. Unless he was a nice vampire.

The fire crackled and burned and made us all silent. It sounded pretty to me, and the colors were nice. Purple, orange, yellow, red... All my favourites. Warm colors.

I saw Edward look down at me, and I smiled at him. He smiled back, and our noses touched. We both laughed, and ducked our heads out of embarrassment.

Everyone was silent. That's when I realised they were watching us. Esme was looking on her camera. She had gotten a picture. Ugh! Damn Esme and her speedy camera skills.

"Got it!" She cried in triumph. I blushed.

"Oh lord," Edward muttered, and our heads touched. I heard the camera take another photos. I groaned.

"Esme, stop it!" I moaned, blocking my face. "I love you and all, but my god!"

"Sorry, Bella, I need pictures for your scrapbook!" She sung, giggling like a school girl. I gawked at her childish-ness. Wait, her Alice-ness. Oh jeez.

"Let's have marshmellows!" I cried, jumping up and grabbing the bag. I heard a wolves' howl, and screamed. I ran back to Edward and hid in his shoulder again. I froze, though, out of surprise or fear of what I just heard. A wolf? Is it Jacob? Or do I have a too wild imagination?

"Shh, Bella, it will be alright." Edward hushed again, rubbing the back of my head. I sighed.

If only he knew.

I think he would like Jacob. Maybe.

I really wanted to see Jacob. He could save me from the silhouette man as well. I let out a horrified squeal, and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Aw, Bell." Edward sighed, kissing my forehead. "Poor baby."

**A/N: **_That was a lot of fun to write. Especially Bella and Edward in the morning : ) _

_Sorry there was no Wolves. I wanted a cute Bella Edward chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. _

_But I have a dilemma – _

_Do you guys think I should do kinda like a... "Little" series? I have done little Emmett, should I do little Bella? Little Jasper? Little Alice? Little Rosalie? What do you think?! If I can work out how to use a poll, I will. So tell me what you think!_


	13. Times Like This

**A/N: **_First of all, thanks for the reviews! I love you all!_

_Secondly... Jasper's Golden Angel has given me an idea – I won't do a "Little" series with all the main characters, only Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and maybe even Esme and Carlisle. But here is my next dilemma... Who should I do first??_

_Ah, the questions. Let me know!_

**Disclaimer: **_I.. I.. I... DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! THERE, I SAID IT! * sob *_

_Times like This _

After my little, ugh... Outburst about the scary stories, Carlisle had to carry me home. Emmett kept on scaring me by grabbing my shoulders and yelling "SILOUETTE MAN!" making me squeal in terror. He just laughed, then got slapped on the head by Edward or Rosalie. Esme scolded him, but he kept on doing it and made me cry. He's mean sometimes. But I still love him!

The dark forest surrounding definitely didn't help my fears. At all.

Edward said he would have carried me, but I was too heavy for his "weak arms" Emmett had said. I giggled at that, although I think Edward is quite strong. I screwed up my nose that I had even noticed that, and let the sway of Carlisle's walking pattern soothe me.

Esme was the one who felt most sympathy for me, I think. She had her hand on my cheek, stroking it every now and again. She said she thought I was cute. That made us all laugh.

We only had a week left in La Push now – I couldn't believe how fast time had passed. I suppose the days of endless swimming and eating and walking around the beach had made me forget time all together. I never looked at the clock once, much to my amazement.

I noticed a flash of unusual color for the woods – A brown-ish reddish. I squinted into the darkness, to see Jacob on kneeled down on his back legs, his ears pricked up, eyes wide. He winked at me once, then bowed his head as I muffled my giggles into Carlisle's shirt.

"What's so funny, Bell?" Carlisle laughed playfully, rubbing the hair out of my eyes.

I bit my lip. "I just thought of something funny."

He smiled, and looked up again. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were leading the way, with Rosalie and Alice behind them. Esme was next to me, and Carlisle. I noticed Edward looking back at me every now and then, and smile. I always smiled back. It made Esme and Carlisle chuckle, which made me blush. It was a cycle!

I heard Alice squeal and jump a metre to the left, her eyes wide and jumping up and down with fear.

"Alice?" Esme asked in shock, looking into the darkness where Alice stared. I heard a howl, and craned my head painfully to the right. Everyone stopped, and peered into the trees. I squinted, struggling to see the problem.

"Alice, what happened?" Emmett asked, through the silence. Carlisle turned around, giving me a full view of Jacob, sitting in the bushes, the slight light of the Moon eliminating his eyes. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't yell for him to run away... Or ask what the hell he was doing.

"Nobody go near it." Carlisle said, his voice filled with awe and disbelief. "It is a wild animal. It could be aggressive."

My mouth was hanging open, my body unable to struggle so I could be put down. Everyone was frozen, afraid and shocked.

"Bella," Alice croaked, her voice barely audible. "Bella, do something."

"Bella?! Are you crazy, Alice?" Jasper shouted, his face going red from anger. His hair flopped into his eyes, his eyes black with rage.

"Bella? Alice, are you expecting to throw Bella to the wolves?" Esme asked, her voice shocked and dismayed.

"What, no?! Tell them, Bella, before he eats us!" Alice cried, tears in her eyes. She looked so heart broken, I had to do something.

"Jacob?" I gasped, Carlisle's arms still firm around me. Esme began edging over to Rose and Edward, who were still frozen, their mouths hanging open. A Mother protecting her cubs... biological cubs, that is. And like Esme, Carlisle was slowly moving over so we were all in a tight circle around each other.

Jacob hadn't moved. He was still frozen in his space, staring at me with a goofy, doggy grin on his face, as if he had no idea what he was doing.

"Jacob! Leave, now!" I screamed, my throat sore.

But he didn't move, as if he could not control his legs. His furry, strong, hind legs. So why can't he run away?

"Everyone," Carlisle's soothing, calm voice came to my attention. I looked up at his face, which was calm and smooth. His eyes were the only thing that gave away his fear. "We are going to slowly move away, now."

I felt Carlisle's legs move from under me, slowly but surely, further away from Jacob. I felt the tears well up into my eyes, and overflow. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to kick, but I couldn't. But most of all, I wanted Jacob to come to me. To hug me, so I could feel his fur against my skin. To feel his warmth on a cold night, to... To...

My sight went blurry as we walked away, from the tears, maybe? Or was it my anger that my friends and family had treated my Jacob like a animal?

The edges went blurry, and I couldn't see anything anymore.

"Bella? Bella, sweetheart?" I heard a calm, voice call, and the shuffling of clothing against skin. My eyes slowly opened, and I realised it was just a dream.

Just a dream.

A weak smile broke out on my face, as my eyes drooped.

"We're home, darling. We'll take you to bed." Esme hushed, and I felt like I was being carried again. We walked into the warmth of a house, and walked, and walked some more. Till finally, I felt the arms disappear from under me, and linen take it's place. My eyes opened a little, and I could vaguely see through them. I saw Esme hug me tight, and Carlisle kiss my forehead. The last thing I remember was the door close, and I slipped under.

I felt terrible when I woke up – My throat was sore, my legs ached, and my eyes stung. I wasn't sure why, and I didn't want to know. I assumed, the throat – Fire fumes. Legs – No idea. Eyes – The fire again. Goddamn.

I stumbled out to the kitchen, feeling lost and giddy. I needed some juice, or something flavoursome. I'll feel better then, I'm sure.

I grabbed some juice from the fridge, and guzzled some of it from the carton. I felt better, a little, much to my surprise. No one was up yet, so I figured I'd go see Jacob. If he was around.

But I instantly decided not to go after last night's dream. It was too scary right now, although I wanted to see Jacob so badly.

I wanted to see Edward, as well, though.

I jumped, when I felt a set of arms lock around my shoulders, and pull me backwards. Air left my mouth, making a funny sound. I immediately blushed, and he chuckled. It seemed like routine.

"I heard you talking last night," He said, his voice flat and emotionless. "More like yelling,"

"Oh, sorry, I woke you up." I mumbled,my blush appearing to look even redder.

"I'm glad you did," He said, his voice turning into his ' thinking voice' as I would say. I turned around, so I could read his eyes. They were bleak, but beautiful. The stunning green... I tuned back in. "Because what I heard surprised me."

My voice hitched, as my mind went over what he had said. W_hat I heard surprised me. _

Oh lord.

"O-Oh yeah?" I stumbled, falling over my feet although I was standing still. He held me in place before I had time to hurt myself. I was too much of a coward to ask what he heard.

"It's got me a little concerned," He said, his brow creasing and his eyes becoming worried. I swallowed loudly, and blinked rapidly.

"O-Oh, really?" I stuttered, sounding like an idiot, probably.

"Yes... Look, Bella, do you want to talk?" He asked, touching my forearm with his lightly.

"About what?! I don't want to talk what is there to talk about there is nothing really it was just a silly dream and --"

"Bella, stop," He said, pressing his finger to my lips, silencing me. "You're freaked out, I can tell. Your cheeks are red and you talk like Alice on caffeine."

I giggled nervously, which broke the solid tension.

"Seriously, Bella," He whispered, entwining our fingers then bringing them up to my face. "Who is... Jacob?"

My heart sped, my cheeks flushed, I fell over – All at the one time. Luckily I kept standing.

"He... he is someone I know." I whispered, my voice shaking.

"It sounded like you were mad at him," He said, worried again. "You told him to leave, now."

I nodded slowly. "It was just a dream, Edward."

He nodded, and shook his head slowly. "Yeah... Just a dream."

He let go of my arms then,and they fell to my side. He walked over to the cupboard, and got out a box of Pop Tarts. He moved around the kitchen, preparing both of our breakfasts.

I was surprised and a little suspicious that he dropped that so easily ; he has said before my life translates into my dreams. I never liked that very much. I was happy Edward wasn't a mind reader, always have, always will. Although he usually finds some way to get things out of me.

I munched on my Pop Tarts quietly, with him at the stool beside me. We ate in silence, as well, which didn't bother me. I didn't mind the silence.

How early was it? We had been out here for awhile before the others decided to show themselves to us. Esme and Carlisle came last, which surprised me. Usually they were first. But Rosalie was first. Wow. Then Emmett, then Jasper, then little Alice came out rubbing her eyes saying Emmett woke her up with his loud voice.

"How did everyone sleep?" Carlisle asked, his back to us while he made some toast for Rose.

"OK."

"Not well."

"Horribly."

"Didn't get a wink."

"Not too good."

"Actually alright." I said, nodding to myself, but feeling it was a slight lie.

"Why was Bella the only one who had a good sleep?" He asked, turning around with a butter knife in his hand. He raised his eye-brow.

"Cause Bella is the one who wouldn't shut up!" Jasper growled playfully, while glaring at me.

"What?" He said, looking at me, confused.

"She was goddamn sleep talking _all_ night!" Emmett retorted, looking at me accusingly.

"She wouldn't stop yelling!" Alice complained, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry," I whispered, ducking my head out of embarrassment. They all murmured 'it's ok' and sounded groggy. God, I have to learn to control myself a lot more.

"I didn't hear her." Rose shrugged, simply, smiling at me.

"That is because, Rose, you would sleep through a sledge hammer in your room going at full bore." Edward scoffed, and grinning impishly.

"Edward, screw yo – " She began.

"Language, Rosalie." Esme chided lightly, pointing her finger at her daughter.

"Sorry Mom."

Our debate over breakfast lasted not very long after that.

I bailed to the beach, the place where I could clear my head... And was followed by Jasper. Sure, I loved my brother, but I wanted to be alone right now!

"Hey Bella," He said, running up beside and stuffing his hands into his pockets. His slightly hair slung into his face, and into his eyes.

"Hi, Jazzy," I said, looking down at the sand. I kicked a pebble that only went a metre out in front of me. Jasper laughed.

"So, um...," He said, his brow creasing as he thought how to phrase whatever he was going to say. I swallowed hard, as my stomach flipped. "What did you dream about that made you yell so loud?"

I can't say I didn't expect that.

"I... I have been dreaming of Mom a lot, lately..." I said, blushing at my lie. I could never lie... And the silence that filled the air made me think he had not believed me. I bit my lips anxiously.

I felt his arm wrap around my waist, and pull me closer. He seemed to kiss my hair, and lean his head against mine. I _think_ he believed me. He was good at disguising that kind of thing.

"Oh, Bella," He sighed. "I'm sorry."

I smiled lightly. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that you're sad."

I looked away, while biting my lip still. I felt bad for lying to him, making him feel sorry for me. I didn't want that. Especially when I haven't dreamt of my Mom for awhile. I sighed.

"It's okay, Bella. She is still in both of our hearts." He said, brushing his face against my the side of my hair. I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thanks," I whispered, looking into his eyes, as we wheeled around, and headed back to the house. "Oh," I remembered something I wanted and needed to do. "I'm sorry for keeping you awake with my screaming."

He grimaced. "Oh, yeah, that. It's ok. I'll live." He shrugged.

"I'll try and shut up tonight." I laughed, and looked out to the sea. The water was grey, the sky was grey, and the sand was grey. Great... But I know when the sun comes out, First Beach lights up like a rainbow.

"I'm sure we would all like that," Jasper said, smiling down at me and nodding.

I was glad he came for a walk with me now. I realised I had missed him... We haven't talked for awhile. I felt bad about that, and wanted to spend more time with him from now on.

"Oh, and Bella," Jasper said, nudging me with his shoulder. "If you do dream of Mom... Just think. Dad and me both do the same thing."

I looked up at him in surprise. "You do? Even Dad?"

He nodded. "Even Dad."

"Wow," I said in awe. I didn't know Dad, or Jasper for that matter, even thought of Mom very often. I thought I was the only one. It made me feel like an idiot. "I didn't realised that."

"We all miss her," He sighed, looking out to sea just like I was. He blinked rapidly.

I hadn't realised he was crying until the droplets fell from his eyes.

We stopped, and I hugged him around the waist. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and squeezed hard. I felt his shoulders shake, and soon, I couldn't help but cry as well.

"Shh, Bella, we can't cry." He snickered playfully. "We have to be strong. She would want that."

I nodded, and un-ravelled my arms from him. We began walking again, and he took my hand. We began walking again, as the rain began lightly coming down around us. I sniffled a little, but felt better. I didn't even dream of Mom. I shouldn't be crying.

"Bella! Jasper!" I heard a little tinkling voice cry. We both looked up, to see Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett, waving their arms wildly to get our attention. We both laughed, and ran to them.

"Hey guys, you've been gone for awhile." Alice giggled, taking Jasper's other hand. Edward walked next to me, and we nudged shoulders. Rosalie and Emmett joined the line, as we all walked down the beach.

This beach was crescent shaped, so we had to turn around sometime – But we never stopped talking the whole way. Laughing, actually. I've never laughed so hard in my life. And that's unusual, for as long as I've known them.

We were all drenched once we got back to the house. Esme hurried to mop up the pools of water that had dripped off us, and got us all towels.

I have just gotten out of the shower, and into my pajamas. I was walking down the stairs, when I heard someone say my name...

"She dreamt of Mom," Jasper was saying, to everyone by the sounds of it. I hid behind the wall leading upstairs, where they couldn't see me.

"Oh, that would make sense, I suppose." Edward was saying.

"Because she was howling as if she was being murdered." Alice said in disbelief.

"Poor Bella," Rose had sighed.

"I won't tease her about it, then." Emmett chuckled. I cracked a smile.

"Oh," I was surprised when I heard Esme's voice. "You guys heard Bella last night?"

Great; another person that heard my dream. Another person that I was lying to. Who's next, Carlisle?

"Yes, I heard her also." Carlisle's voice sighed. I heard footsteps, as he moved into the living room. I groaned internally. I felt absolutely horrible. I made them believe... I don't even want to think about it any more. It made my stomach ache. "She sounded really upset."

"She was," Jasper was saying. I could tell he was nodding. "Totally torn up. She made me cry just by looking at her."

"Jasper. Cried?" I heard Emmett laugh, his laughter echoing through the house. I heard him get slapped, and several choruses of "SHUT UP EMMETT!" I couldn't help but smile.

I decided to end their little session talking about me. _They're only worried. _I thought yo myself.

"Oh, h-hey Bella." Jasper said, his eyes darting around the room. Everyone was already changed. "How was your... Shower?"

I raised my eye-brows, and smiled. "It was... just... A shower. Hot water. Soap. Shampoo..."

"Good," He nodded. I've never had to talk about showers before. Ha!

"Anyway!" Esme said, clapping her hands together and smiling at us all. "How about we grab something to eat?"

"But it's... three. Too early for dinner, too late for lunch." Emmett shrugged, and raised his eye-brows questionably.

"Yes... How about we have... Dunch?" Alice suggested with a grin. We all broke out into laughs, and headed into the kitchen. As Carlisle and Esme started dinner, we all gathered round to play a game of snakes and ladders.

"O-M-G, _another_ snake?! Goddamn _it_!" Emmett cursed, hitting the table, making the pieces shake. I had just gone up a snake, and was proud of it. But this was Emmett's 5th snake. I giggled.

"Ha, ha, Emmett." Edward laughed, and got a slap over the head by Emmett. He rubbed his head as if it was sore.

Edward rolled the dice, and got a five, causing him to go down the biggest snake, just like Emmett had.

"Ha, ha, Edward!" Emmett said, pointing the finger at Edward like Edward had at him. Edward slapped him.

"I hate this stupid game." Rosalie said, pouting. "It only makes you go down those disgusting reptiles."

Rosalie hated snakes. When I say hate, I mean... Loathe. She sees a snake, she hits it till it can't move any more. One time, Emmett brought one home...

_-flashback-_

_We all walked home from school, for the first time today. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were walking behind the girls and I, whispering to each other. We didn't take any notice of it. _

_Once we got home, we all crowded into Rosalie's brightly colored (pink) room. We all sat on the bed, and got put our homework for the night. _

"_Hey Rosie..." Emmett cooed. I looked up from my algebra, in time to see Emmett pull out a small, brown colored snake out of his pocket. Rosalie screamed so loud, we all covered out ears. _

"_GET IT OUT! GET. IT. OUT!" She screamed, jumping off of her bed, and running to the corner of the room. "EMMETT! GET it OUT!"_

"_Whoa, Rose, chill." Alice said, putting her arms out._

"_ALICE! DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL!" She said, shooting her an murderous glare. Alice shut up in a second. _

"_Rose! Come on! He's so cute!" He cooed, grinning at her. He got off the bed, and went closer to Rosalie. "Come on, pet him!"_

_He held it out to her, and she pressed herself harder against the wall. _

"_EMMETT! GET IT OUT! EITHER IT LEAVES, OR YOU LEAVE!" She yelled kicking him in the shin. _

"_Ow! Ow!" He said dropping the snake at Rosalie's feet. She leaped over it, and ran to me. She hid behind me, he finger nails clawing into my shoulders. _

"_Ow, Rosalie," I said through my teeth. _

"_Sorry, Bella!" Her voice was higher than usual. _

"_Emmett! Get it out so Rose will stop screaming!" Edward yelled at him. _

"_Ok, ok, jeez!" Emmett said, picking up the slithering snake, and carrying it out the door by the neck. _

"_Phew," Rosalie said, stepping out from behind me, and rubbing my shoulders. "Sorry,"_

"_Jesus, Rosalie," Jasper said, shaking his head. "Remind me not to scare you. You made my ears bleed," He said, rubbing his ears._

"_Sorry, I just really hate... SNAKES! EMMETT!" She started screaming again, as she glanced at the snake that was slithering on her floor. _

-end of flashback-

I shook my head, as I came back to earth. Everyone had left me in the living room, and went to the kitchen. I got up, and laughed at myself. I always end up getting caught up in my flash back moments.

I jumped up onto a stool, in between Alice and Jasper. Everyone had already dug into their lasagna, and it smelt way too good to resist.

My shoulders were touching both Alice's, and Jasper's. We never used to be like that. We used to be so little we could hardly reach the top of the table. Now, we were all getting too big.

"Good god, we need a new island here, Esme," I heard Edward gasp, looking between Jasper, Alice and I. His eyes were wide, and he was shaking his head in disbelief.

I laughed. I swear to God Edward and I can read each other's minds.

Esme and Carlisle chuckled along with all of us. "Wow, we do."

For a couple of minutes, all you heard was forks and knives hitting the terracotta plates over and over. The silence I didn't mind at all; it didn't need to be filled with mindless chat.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Emmett asked, his eyes filled with excitement as he looked around at all of us with a goof grin.

"Well, we could, just... Have a movie night?" Rose suggested, shrugging as she chewed.

"Oh my gosh, we did that yesterday!" Jasper moaned, putting his head back in playful annoyance. His fork was filled with cheesy Lasagna.

"Well do you have a better idea, Jasper!" Rose snapped. Jasper sat straight in his chair. I giggled. Rosalie always scared everyone even if she was joking.

"We could... I dunno...,"Emmett said timidly, putting down his fork and looking down.

"Oh lord, what does he want?" I heard Carlisle whisper to Esme, and giggled. No one else seemed to hear it. Maybe I was crazy.

"We could... Night volleyball?! Please?!" Emmett begged, a smile forming on his now-not-so-abashed face.

"Emmett, last time this happened, you got tangle in the net." Esme said, eyeing Em with a impish smile. We all erupted in laughs.

"That was _one_ time!" Emmett boomed, throwing his hands in the air. "And plus, I was like... nine!"

"Well," I said, looking down as I tossed around the last of my dinner. "It would have happened whether you're eleven, or nine."

I looked up in time for him to glare at me, as everyone cracked up around us. I smiled down at my dinner, my eyes peering under my long lashes at a grinning Edward.

"It's funny cause it's true," I heard Jasper mutter. He sounded so... Dumb!

I blushed and felt embarrassed that I had even thought of that.

"Ok, fine, maybe we won't play that game, then," Emmett said, looking slightly abashed.

But a thought occurred to me.

We had nothing to do tonight. For the first time in a week. I can see Jacob.

I instantly lit up as I realised this. My eyes were wide, and I scoffed the last of my Lasagna. I jumped off of my seat, and took my plate as well as well as Carlisle's finished one.

"Thank you, Bells." He grinned at me as I whirled to the sink.

"Whoa, what just happened to Bella," Edward chuckled in awe.

"I think she ate her dinner too fast," Alice giggled.

I ignored them as I rinsed the the plates, and practically threw them into the dishwasher.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jasper asked, eyeing me suggestively. I couldn't help but blush.

I realised it was still light outside. I can say I'm going for a walk, and will be back before dark. So, I had maybe... Two and a half hours. That should be enough for us to catch up. I hadn't seen him in three days. I missed him, already.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I said, heading to my room to grab my jacket. I ran back down the stairs, to find them all down there at the door.

"Goodbye, Bella," They all said in chorus, and I smiled at them.

"Be careful, please!" Esme called, as I dashed out the door. I walked down the driveway, and onto the sand. I stuck my hands in my pocket, and walked towards the forest.

I seriously hope they don't suspect something. I would die. I wouldn't be able to see Jake any more, and I would miss him. He was so warm, but he seemed so... Fragile. He was graceful, but it seemed like he was nearly as clumsy as me sometimes. It made me wonder what he would be like as a human. He would be clumsy, I imagine. And warm. And tall. And nice to me. He was nice to me now. He seemed like he cared for me a lot.

But hey, what did I know? He was a wolf who could understand me!

I shook my head as I stepped through the overgrowth, and into the deep, mossy, green forest. I nearly slipped onto the ground, naturally, and tripped a lot. Once again, naturally. Al I could see was the darkening sky behind the hole in the trees. And more trees. I think I even saw a chipmunk.

"Who's there?" I heard a deep, ancient voice bellow from behind me. I froze.

This wasn't restricted area, was it?

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Hello, little girl? Are you lost?"

I spun around, and was confused when I didn't see anyone. My eyes looked down, to see a native American man in a wheel chair. I could see he had long, black hair cascading down his back, and dark eyes. He was eyeing me as if he knew me.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

I shook my head.

"No, no, I think I do. I just can't pin point..." He said, his voice trailing off as he shook his head.

"Um, you won't hurt me?" I whispered, scared about a stranger. God I am so shy and such a baby.

"Of course I won't, child! Who do you think I are!" He said, a smile erupting on his face. I froze. But... Will you tell me your name?"

I looked away, then looked back. I wished I had brought someone with me.

"I-I'm Bella," I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"As in Isabella?"

By head snapped up; how in the world did he know my name? This is creepy.

"Y-Yes." I whispered, rubbing my arm nervously.

"Isabella Swan?" He said.

I stepped back in surprise. "Um, how do you know me?"

"I'm Billy! Billy Black!" He said, a grin on his face as he held out his hand. The togs were clicking in my head. Billy Black, as in, my Dad's friend? Wow!

"Oh, Billy! Hey!" I said, shaking his head excitedly. "It's nice to meet you!"

"I've met you, Bella," He laughed. "You just can't remember."

"I have? Who knew," I said, shaking my head. "Wait, your children are... Rachel and Jacob --"

I froze when I said his name.

That was just a coincidence! There is no connection between the Jacob wolf and the boy Jacob who I made mud pies with. No way. Although, I'm sure they have a similar personality -

And then he asked the question I dreaded, only because I had to answer for.

"What... What are you doing out here?" He asked, raising one of his dark eye-brows. I swallowed hard.

"I, was just... Going for a walk. Clearing my head." I said, shaking my head as I looked around. "So, why are you out here?"

He grimaced, as if he were about to say something. He chest rose, and he blew out a huge gust of air. "I was just going for a walk, also. Jacob said he was going out here, so I came to look for him, that's all."

I was frozen.

This was all just some freaky coincidence. Pure luck. That was all. Although my legs turned to jelly.

"Um... OK. You need any help?" I asked, my voice shaking with nervousness. His reaction surprised me, and only added to my curiosity and fear.

His eyes widened, and his shoulders became half. He was shaking his head, and his eyes were darting around like he was following a ping pong ball bounce on the table. "No, no! Gosh, no."

I laughed a nervous laugh, and he looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was. "Um, alright. I'll be on my way, then."

His eyes widened again, but he calmed down. "I would get out of here, Bella."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, and tilted my head. "Why?"

"There are just, thing, lurking around in these woods. Just be careful, please. Charlie has already lost your Mom, he can't be losing you too."

I smiled a weak smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll leave."

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I was excited to see Jacob, feel his soft fur again. I wanted to talk to him, and enjoy the silence of our talks. I wanted to run my fingers through his fur, and down his nose. But most of all, I wanted to look into his dark, yet, insightful eyes.

I sighed.

"Well, I'd better be off, Bella." Billy said, putting his hands on the wheel of his chair and wheeling passed me. He looked back, and said, "Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye, Billy." I sighed, waving my hand in the air at him. He turned his back on me, and wheeled away with great difficulty.

I turned around as well, and planned to head back to the beach. I thought as I walked, or stumbled...

I was extremely curious.

First of all, why was Billy out in the forest, with his _wheelchair_? Didn't he know the forest floor is uneven and dangerous to wheel himself over? Was he really that stupid not to know that?

And secondly, Jacob. Jacob the boy, Jacob the wolf. Was there a connection? Maybe Billy just named Jacob Jacob, just because he liked the name. Maybe, he has nothing to do with the wolf. I mean, how many people in the world are called Jacob? There has got to be more than hundreds.

And thirdly, I was being stupid. Ridiculous. Insane. I was letting my imagination take over and run wild.

I stuffed my hands into my pocket, and scowled into the distant forest. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't things be simple? I sighed. That's right, because I'm Bella. Things just don't work out for me.

It hadn't even began to get dark yet, as the rain started to come down around me. I put my hood over my head, to shield the rain from my hair. You would think I would be used to the rain by now. I surprised myself that I wasn't.

I entered onto the wet sand, and it began to slosh under my feet.

Maybe I wasn't supposed to see Jacob. Maybe this was fate's doing, and it didn't want us to be friends. It was keeping us away from each other. God knows why. Stupid fate. Always messing with my life. Sometimes for the better, I have to admit. Like becoming friends with Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Edward. And giving me Jasper as a brother. But one of the bad things was fate taking away my mom. That was one of the bad things. That was number one on my list.

I gritted my teeth together in anger. I clenched my fists together into my warm pockets, and stomped more heavily than needed into the wet, sloshy sand.

I kicked a pebble, and sent it flying out to the water. Maybe that was the right metaphor.

I was like a pebble. I get kicked into life, all happy and high. I fly high for a lot of my life, then, over time, I get lower and lower till I plunge into sadness. Yes, that's it. As much as I didn't want to admit it.

I felt sad that that's how it is. But I can't do anything about it.

Jeez, I have some serious issues. And I'm only ten years old. How sad.

I stepped onto the porch of the house, and opened the door. I walked into the room, to see Esme and Carlisle sitting together on the couch. The looked up from each other when they saw me.

"Bella!" Esme gasped in surprise. At my appearance, or at the time, I wasn't sure. "You weren't one long."

"No, I wasn't. The... The rain made me cold." I said, stopping in the middle of the room and turning to them. My jacket was dripping onto the hard wood floor. "I'm going to go have a shower."

"Bella?" Carlisle's calm voice broke through my aware-ness, and I looked at him.

"Yeah, Carlisle?" I said, my hands still in my pockets.

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyeing me suggestively.

I shook my head as I looked down. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem a little... Stabby." He said, his lips coming up at the corners.

I moaned. "You've been talking to Alice haven't you?"

I heard their laughs, as I stomped up the stairs. I couldn't help but smile as well.

I heard the sound of a piano coming from the room at the end of the hall – I realised I had never been there. I didn't even know they owned a piano in La Push. I knew about the one in Forks, but not here. Wow.

I walked down the hall, and took my hands out of my pockets. I tried to be quiet, and not break the beautiful sound that was coming from there, but the creaky floor boards and my squeaky shoes didn't help one bit.

I entered the room, and tried to keep myself hidden behind the wall, as I listened.

The rhythm and beat coming from the piano nearly brought to tears to my eyes. Because I had heard this before. This sounded like the song Edward had played for me a while ago.

"You know I can see you Bella," I heard a light voice chuckle, and I stepped into the room. I felt my face heat up, as I stumbled over my feet to get to the piano. I walked over to his piano, and sat on the bench next to him. He smiled at me, as he fingers continued to run over the keys. Was it possible he could be this talented at age ten?

"You're not very good at hiding," He mumbled, with a grin. He looked down at his piano, with his crooked smile.

"Jasper has always told me that," I laughed, shaking my head from the absurdity of it all.

It surprised and disappointed me when he took my hand, and jumped off the seat. I followed him, but looked back at the piano with a deep sigh.

"Edward, we're are we going?" I asked, frowning at him as we passed every room in the house. Emmett's, Rosalie's, Alice's, Jasper's, Carlisle and Esme's, mine...

"Where the others are." He laughed, throwing his head back. I pouted.

"Thank you, for that." I muttered, rolling my eyes playfully.

We went past the kitchen, past the living room, and eventually, down onto the porch. I spotted the others sitting on a pile of old pine needles, looking out at the sea like it was the most enchanting movie. But I could understand why.

The sun was setting over the clear blue water. The rays of sunlight seemed to bounce off the sky and light up everything in sight. Even Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper looked like they were glowing.

I put my hand in front of my face, to shield the sun. I squinted into the sunlight, and felt Edward hand touch mine as he pulled me down to the pine needles stack next to the others.

"Oh. Hey Bella, hey Edward," Jasper said politely, smiling at us. "Glad you could join."

I was sitting in between Edward and Emmett. Edward has his arm around my shoulders, and soon, Emmett's was as well. He had an heavy arm.

I sighed.

"Times like this, eh guys?" Alice sighed, looking out into the sunset.

I heard a clicking noise, and we all turned around, to find Esme and Carlisle, snapping pictures.

**A/N: **_Sorry I took so long. Busy, (you know how it is.)_

_Wow..._

_I had written a different chapter all together, but I hated it, so started again._

_I made Jasper find out about Jacob, but kept it a secret from the others. Why I did that, I don't know. But I didn't like it. At all. Sorry if you did. It just didn't work out. _

_Also, in the next chapter, I will speed up the ages. I am sorry they have been ten and eleven for so long, but I really wanted to show the connections of each of the kids. Also, I love La Push, so wanted to talk about that, as well. Hope you don't mind!_

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Please review : ) Edward will hug you... : D_


	14. Revelation

**A/N: **_Hey, again._

_Sorry for not updating in awhile. I go places. A lot. That sounds sus, but you know what I mean. I hope. _

_Anywho, here is the next chap. Just to clarify, Alice, Bella, and Edward are 14. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper just turned 15. Ok? It is the middle of the school years, so... March? God it's confusing to me. I don't know how American schools work exactly. Sorry, American readers : ) But Rose, Em and Jasper are in senior high, and Edward, Bella and Alice are in their last year of middle school. _

_Ok, I'll stop yapping, here is the next instalment of... "I KNEW WE'D ALWAYS BE FRIENDS!"_

_Also, I have decided to make the chaps longer. Which might mean, later updates. I'm not sure which one you'd rather, but you could always let me know?!_

An Edward Diet

I never saw Jacob again after La Push.

I didn't forget about him, oh no. Never ever, he was always in my mind. But I had other things to worry about. Like Edward, and school, and Charlie... Not that Jacob isn't important. But I had other priorities.

The last four years have been great – Our gang stuck together through thick and thin, even though we went to Forks Middle school, and they went to Forks High. We met nearly everyday after school, or on the weekends. Alice and Emmett couldn't come over everyday. They lived a little further away.

But lately Rose had been over a lot for me and Ali – We had... ugh... "Girls issues." I won't go into specifics, but Rosalie was the person to talk about that sort of stuff. She said we were "coming of age," and telling Esme might be embarrassing. I was first, then Alice, so it wasn't that bad for me. I even helped Alice out a bit. But still, it got in the way of a lot of things at the beginning. But now, it seems all sorted, ready for all of us never to speak about again. Unless, as Rose put it, "We had any questions about our becoming a women." Right. Good luck with that, Rosie.

The boys... Were just boys. They were older, and more mature. Emmett was huge, with muscles caked onto each biceps and triceps. Jasper was tall, and lanky, but still, he looked pretty threatening. Edward was just... Edward. He wasn't lanky, and he wasn't tall. He was crossed between Jasper and Emmett, I think. But he still had his green eyes, and messy bronze colored hair. And, horribly enough, they all got dangerously protective of their little sisters. Ugh.

Rosalie, had become more and more beautiful as she became older. Boys began to stare, which only angered Edward. Alice, didn't grow much. She was just little, and graceful, with her spiky hair. And me... Well, I had grown, I guess. I still had my thick, chestnut locks, and chocolate brown eyes. Pale, still, but we all were, so it didn't matter. Alice has adopted shopping, and dressing us all so we looked pretty. It got a little obsessive at times, but we loved her for it.

Esme and Carlisle... Were Esme and Carlisle. They didn't change, they were still my second set of parents I've always wanted. Charlie, seemed just as protective as Jasper. He had given me, "The Talk," which was only uncomfortable for us both. He stopped when I went red as Jasper howled with laughter. Thank god Edward hadn't of been over, otherwise I would have died.

Emmett and Rosalie had started dating. They were fifteen, I mean, they were of age. Everyone knew they would, anyway, and now they were big on PDA. Ugh. Edward nearly ripped Emmett's head off every time if I hadn't of been there to calm him down.

Jasper and Alice weren't together yet, but they would be soon. They way they acted around each other, it was so obvious they liked each other. Whenever Jasper looked at Alice, she would bat her eye lashes at him and he would stare. It always made us giggle, and Emmett's teeth grind. I teased him about it all later.

And now, I was enduring gym. I had gym by myself, thank goodness, I would not like anyone to see me play. Never ever. I always end up injuring myself or my fellow player.

Which was usually Mike Newtown. My... I hated to say it... Admirer.

He chases me around, trying to get my attention all the time. He has never asked me out, but his too eager face always gave himself away. Edward seemed to be annoyed by him, but has never said anything. Alice always just giggles, and occasionally helps me out.

"Bella! Bella! Pass it here!" He yelled, waving his arms around as I realised I had been holding a volleyball. I looked down at it, wide eyed, and threw him the ball. He caught it, but it hit him hard in the chest. He lent over it, and groaned in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Mike, I am so sorry!" I cried, running to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head while looking down, and I bit my lip. This is the sixth time this had happened! Why is he still my partner!

"No, no, Bella, I'm fine." He croaked, and lent back up. I could see the pain in his blue eyes, and his blonde hair was covered in sweat. It was pretty un-appealing, if I do say so myself. He was such a nice kid, though...

"Are you sure? I think we should go to the nurse," I said, as I touched his arm lightly. I saw him square his shoulders, having just had a re-buff.

"No, no. It's okay, really." He breathed, his breathing hoarse and laboured.

I think I killed Mike Newtown.

"You don't seem okay," I sighed, leaning away from him. He smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay," He said, laughing. "I'm used to this."

I sighed. _Thanks. _"That makes me feel great."

"It's all fun," He said, as he threw the ball over the net. The bell sounded loudly, signalling lunch. I rubbed my forehead from an earlier incident as I headed for the change rooms, to change from my sports track suit and t-shirt.

Alice was waiting for me, outside the gym, like she has before. She was holding her books close to her chest, and smile on her face. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Ali." I said, smiling at her as I ran my hands threw my hair. "How was English?"

"It was alright. How was gym?" She asked politely, as we headed for the cafeteria, where Edward will be waiting.

I sighed. "Terrible. Pointless. Stupid."

She scowled. "Okay," She dragged out the word. "Can I ask why?"

"Mike," I shook my head, remembering the past incident. We pushed through the heavy doors of the lunch room, as I spotted Edward sitting right at the back with a full tray of food.

"Is he still bugging you? Cause if he is I'm sure Jasper -"

"No!" I said, stopping and holding up my hands as we tagged on the the lunch line. "I didn't mean he was annoying me that way! Wait, he wasn't annoying me at all! I just injured him slightly."

I blushed, and looked down. I took a tray of food, and followed Alice to the table that was once Rose, Jasper, and Emmett, and had been for three years. I sat next to Edward, who smiled pleasantly at me once I sat down. I spotted my friend Angela from across the room, and smiled at her. She sat with some girls called Jessica, Lauren, and Mike, Eric and Tyler. Lauren hated me, for god knows why, and Jessica just befriended me cause she knew I was best friends with Edward. Aka, the hottest guy in the school to her. I sighed.

"- So then, Mike told Bella about his mother's new little baby for hours!" Alice was saying, once I tuned back in. I chuckled when I realised the topic. I realised Edward was looking at her, only nodding every now and then. He looked mad, and I decided not to ask why.

I picked up my apple, and began chewing on it. It tasted boring and un-appealing, but I wanted to be healthy.

"Bella!" Edward suddenly gasped, looking down at my arm on the table. "What happened to you?"

I looked down, to find a small bruise had formed on my left arm. I rolled my eyes. "You're really going to ask that?"

"Yes, I am!" He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I hit myself with a tennis racket. There you go." I snapped playfully, returning my attention to my apple. I heard him chuckle quietly, and Alice's tickling laugh in the background.

I opened up my lemonade, and drank it quickly. Alice and Edward's eyes widened. "Why so thirsty?" Edward asked curiously.

"Sport does that to you. Makes you thirsty, you know." I said, smiling at them. They both rolled they eyes with grins on their faces.

"So, Bella, do you know what day it is?" Alice asked, as she started bouncing in her seat. I scowled at my apple.

"Friday?" I said, tilting my head and screwing up my nose whenever I was confused. She scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"No, silly! Tonight is the night Rosalie, you and me have our girls sleepover! Edward, Emmett and Jasper have their own sleepover as well! How could you forget! I've been planning for weeks!" She gushed, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh, um, oh yeah, that." I said, pretending I remembered. I wasn't informed about this sleepover.

"_That _is going to be awesome," She said, winking at me. I smiled at her, but a little curious at what she had planned. Also, a little scared. "You can keep away from Edward for one night, can't you?"

I heard Edward choke on his sandwich, and I looked down as my face heated up. Alice was smiling impishly at me, looking strangely like Emmett.

"You have been around Emmett for way too long," I said still looking down as I shook my head. Edward was still in shock, looking at Alice with a surprised expression. Alice didn't usually say that kinda thing. She just giggled whenever we did something cute. Wait, something _she _thought was cute. I suppose she was going to be a little like Emmett seeing they were brother and sister. I was a lot like Jasper, I've been told.

"Edward... What do we have next?" I asked Edward turning to him with a smile.

He smiled his half crooked smile back. "I have Math with you. I think Alice has science."

My heart sped up as I thought of a class with Edward. I shook my my head out of confusion, and blushed as I looked down at the table. I put down my half eaten apple, and sat back in my chair with my hands over my stomach.

"Alice, you aren't planning to play... Bella Barbie at the sleepover death sentence?" I asked timidly.

Alice gasped. "_Death sentence_! I am hurt, Bella. But, maybe Bella Barbie will be involved. Rose and I will be getting all glam as well. It's not just you, Bella, sheesh." She said, smiling impishly at me. "And we might play some games, candy, play _truth or dare_..." She muttered those last words into her teeth.

I choked. "No, please, Ali, not truth or dare. Please!" I begged leaning onto the table with both hands.

"It's just a bit of fun Bella!" Alice cried playfully. I pouted, knowing I had lost. "Anyway, Emmett said he is going to force Edward to play a game of truth or dare of their own."

"_Why_?" Edward sighed, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. I looked over at his annoyed face.

"You and Bella are _exactly the same_!" She moaned, shaking her head. "Never wants to have any fun."

"Only because it ends in embarrassment." We both snapped, and looked at each other and laughed. Alice giggled at the fact that we were in synch, or that we laughed together.

"Not always," Alice whispered, looking away. "But most of the time." A smile erupted on her face, as she stood up, and the bell rang. I grabbed my bag off the back of my chair, and pulled Edward up off his chair.

"I'll take your tray, for you, Bella?" He said, smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat, and I stopped breathing.

"Um, sure, thanks." I said, nodding while trying to shake off staring at him. He was just so... Masculine.

He dumped our tray of left over food into the bin, and took my hand as we walked through the halls of the school. Lauren and Jessica, whispered about me, but Edward just pulled me closer to him.

Math I hated – It didn't make any sense and the numbers were like a different language to me. But usually, Edward always entertained me somehow. He didn't like Math either. So we were like two peas in a pod.

I yawned, covering my mouth as we sat at our usual table in this classroom. Edward chuckled.

"Are you tired?" He asked, looking at me with curiosity. He had always said I fascinated him, only because I seemed to different to Rosalie or Alice.

"Yes, a little." I mumbled, looking up and into his green eyes. Big mistake. I froze, and I stopped breathing.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward said, his eyes filled with worry. Once I took a breath, he loosened up. "So, why are you so tired?"

"I just... I didn't get a good sleep, plus I stayed up for awhile, reading and homework and stuff." I mumbled, running my hands through my hair. "And I won't get a very good sleep tonight either, with Alice and Rose. I never do whenever we have a sleepover."

"Mmm, true. Emmett will keep me up, as well. We can be tired together." He smiled, looking down at me as the teacher talked on about algebra and surface area. Nothing that fascinated me, although I seemed to get good marks.

"Sounds good," I laughed, picking up my pen and starting to write. He did the same.

The last classes always went quickly, thank god. I couldn't wait to get home and just chill out. Being under the stress of school is never fun, although I still haven't missed a day so far.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper always met us outside our school, and we walked home together. Esme used to pick us up, but not any more.

And as usual, they were waiting there, looking like huge, threatening kids. The girls sighed with envy at Rosalie, or gazed in awe at the boys. The boys of the school just stayed away. Our friends seemed to tower over everyone at our little elementary school.

"Hey, guys," I said, as we walked out of the gates and began down the street. They all snickered as we got further away from the school.

"Hiya, Bella!"Emmett cried, wrapping his huge arm over my shoulders. I nearly fell over, till Rosalie caught me. My bag swung loosely around my arm, which almost made me fall over again.

"Um, Emmett... She can't breathe," Alice cautioned with a giggle.

"Oops, sorry, I always seem to do that," He said, removing his arm and shaking his head in amazement. "That could be cause I'm just SO BUFF!"

"Dude, get over yourself," Jasper said, laughing as he punched Emmett in the arm.

The overcast sky above looked like it was going to pour down a ton of rain, right when we were walking home.

Usually, Alice and Emmett parted ways. But, because of this sleepover, they were walking home with us. Some might ask, "Wait, doesn't Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Bella need spare clothes?" Well I can answer that question. Esme and Alice had enquired some new furniture to the house. Yes, Alice put furniture in someone else's house. But, it was a wardrobe, for Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I. Alice's nearly took op the whole house, and the rest of ours was normal sized. It always surprised me how Alice always got her way even when her way was absurd.

"... So, we split after dinner?" Edward said, disappointment leaking into his voice. He looked over at me, and I flashed him a smile.

"Yes," Alice said knowingly, nodding her head as Rose and her walked, their arms linked. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Damn," Edward said, clicking his fingers in fake disappointment. But he couldn't fool me, I knew he was really disappointed to leave... Emmett? Jasper? Rosalie? His best friends and sister? He couldn't be disappointed about not seeing me. That's just plain silly.

But the problem was, I was just as sad to leave him. The thought made me blush, and look down timidly at my feet graze across the wet side walk. My heart sped, and I nearly slapped my chest to make it go normal again. Thank god Edward couldn't hear my heart.

"You okay, Bell?" Jasper asked, leaning out from our line and looking at me with his eye-brows raised. It only made everyone look, making me blush.

"That's her thinking face," Alice knowingly, examining me with her eyes.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked, confused by her comment. She huffed in playful annoyance.

"Because I've known her for seven years! Dah!" She cried, then giggled as she kissed Jasper on the cheek adorably.

"I've known her for fourteen... Beat that." Jasper said, putting his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek back.

"I guess you got me," Alice sighed, with a smile on her face.

I smiled at their cute little moment. I could tell Edward was looking at me, assessing my every move and reaction.

And it embarrassed me to think... Sometimes I wish Edward and I were like Rosalie and Emmett or Jasper and Alice. I pushed the thought out of my head, and continued to focus on not falling.

"Hey, hey, that's enough you two!" Emmett cried, prying Jasper's arm's off of Alice. She scowled at him.

"Jeez, and I thought Edward was bad. They don't even make out," Rosalie said, giggling, covering her face with her beautiful blonde hair.

"I'm sure they will be soon," I mumbled, looking away with a grin. Emmett howled with laughter, and I caught Jasper and Alice's icy glares. "It's true!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree," Edward said smiling at them. "You two should just get it over with."

I couldn't help but giggle even though Alice looked to me for support.

We arrived home then, and cut the couple talk for Carlisle and Esme. They didn't need to know any more than they already see. Thanks to Emmett and Rosalie, Esme liked to keep those two apart when they're in the house. Carlisle wasn't that of a protective Father, although, he did have his certain points. Like sitting Emmett down and giving him "The Talk." We all had our faces pressed against the door, trying to listen and snickering at the awkward or gross parts.

We all entered the kitchen, and Esme's eyes widened as she took in all of us. She had watched us grown over the years, and it still seemed to surprise her that we were as big and grown up as we were.

"Wow, big crowd tonight," She said, smiling at us. She seemed to be baking cookies, or something. I could smell it everywhere. I loved it. "So, who will be here and who will be there?"

That seemed to be our saying. We all knew she was talking about my house, and her house.

It always surprised me that Esme and Carlisle didn't mind the boys having sleepovers with the girls. We've been doing it for years, so I guess they get used to it.

"It's boys and girls," Rose said, leaning on the counter as her Mom kissed her cheek. "When will Dad be home?"

"Um, six-ish." She said, the metal slamming against metal as she put something in the oven.

"So, will the girls be here?" Esme asked, sounding hopeful. She loved Edward, she really did with all her heart, but she loved doing the girl's hair and make up. She was so much like Alice. Or maybe Alice was so much like her.

"No! I wanna be here!" Emmett howled, making us all jump.

"_Why_? This isn't even your house." Edward asked.

"I know, but... I like it here." Emmett said, his voice going unusually un-confident and little. I frowned. What was he talking about?

"Once again, why?" Edward asked, his brow pulling up.

"Can I please... _Not_ tell Edward or my sister? They'll pummel me into the ground. Or, Alice will tease me. How about Bella?" He said, looking over at me. Rosalie scoffed.

"Not that I don't love Bella, but, why don't you tell your _girlfriend_?" She said, her sassy attitude leaking into her voice.

"Yeah, see, babe, you are the person who would kill me the most." He laughed, kissing her tenderly on the lips. I turned around, to see Esme gone. I suppose she doesn't want to see her daughter kissing someone.

"Fine, tell Bella. She will just tell me later," Rosalie said, holding her head up high and stalking off towards her room.

"C'mon, Bella," Emmett said, motioning for me to come with him. Why did he have to tell me? I followed him into the next room, where he lowered himself, and his voice, to a whisper.

"Okay, so, Bella," He said, grinning at me as I looked at him in confusion. "I like staying here, because... Actually, two reasons. Number one, I love Rose's underwear draw, if you get my drift."

I scowled in disgust. Ew, ew, ew! I did not want to know that! Oh lord! "Ew, Em, couldn't you have left that out!"

"No," He laughed. "Because that is the part I'd get killed for. But I would be teased, because... I like it here because it smells like my Rosie."

He waited for my response, with a nervous expression. But, to me, that was the cutest thing I have ever heard him say. Deep down, he was just a huggable, lovable, boy. Underneath all that sarcasm and immaturity, that is.

"Aw, Em," I hugged him lightly around the shoulders, then leaned back. "That is adorable. You secret is safe with me."

I pushed the other reason out of my mind, and thought about Edward. Did he think I had a smell? If I did, did he enjoy it? _Ugh, it's always 'Edward, Edward, Edward,' isn't it with you? _A voice in my head snapped. The sad thing was, it was right.

We returned back to the kitchen, which was empty.

"So, can I stay here _please_?" Emmett begged.

"I would say yes for the smell thing, not for the underwear drawer, thing, okay?" I said, cringing at the memory. He nodded eagerly. "But it's not my house."

"Mmm, true. I'll have to ask Eddie!" He boomed, racing up the stairs to find Edward. I was left by myself in the kitchen, to find something to do.

"Psst, Bella!" I heard a sweet voice call, and turned around to see Rose and Alice hiding behind the couch in the next room. I walked over to them.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, kneeling down near them.

"We want to speak to you." They both said in synch.

"About... What?" I asked, playing dumb. They each rolled their eyes.

"Emmett, of course," Rosalie said, crossing her legs. "So, spill."

I bit my lip; I was instructed not to say anything by my teddy bear-like half brother. But I was asked to tell one of my best friends what he had told me. Great...

"Please, Bella!" Alice moaned, pouting as she stood up from behind the couch. She sat right in front of me, and put up little prayer hands. "Please pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I thought for a moment. "Um... No."

I stalked away but looked over my shoulder to make sure they weren't going to kill me from behind. Alice was pouting, and Rose had her arms crossed and an icy glare on her face.

I swivelled around on my heels so I was facing them. "But, you know, if you're lucky, I might tell you tonight?"

Both of their faces lit up, and they ran after me so we could all go up to Edward's room, or maybe Rosalie's. I knew where I was heading...

"Hey, Edward," I said, as I waltzed into his room. He was sitting on his bed, reading a book by his window. I could see my room through to the other side.

He smiled at me sweetly. "Hey, Bell. So, I'm guessing, Rose and Alice didn't kill you?"

I grinned. "No, not yet. But you heard that? Wow, good hearing."

"Ha! Right. You girls just are very loud, I'm sure."

I chuckled. It's these conversations I loved. Flowing, funny, and chatty.

"So, what are you going to do tonight if the girls ask you some embarrassing question?" Edward asked, raising his eye-brow, and putting down his book. I grimaced; what would I do? I would have to hold my head up high, and refuse...

"Blush, hide, and run." I snapped, which made him throw his head back in laughter.

"Too bad I'll miss that!" He scoffed, and stood up. He walked over to me, and and took my hand in his. He began playing with my fingers, which only made my heart race at a million miles an hour. I felt his cool breath on my face, as he un-leashed the full power of his eyes on me. I took in air, and nearly choked, which only made him laugh.

"Breathe," He said, smiling at me, and bringing both hands up next to us.

"Hey, Bella, tonight --" Alice said, coming into the room then stopping. She giggled playfully. "Was I... Interrupting something?"

We broke apart, and stepped away from each other. I shook my head furiously, as Edward muttered a 'No'.

"Okay..." She said, and I could hear the teasing edge to her voice. "Then you won't mind coming into Rose's room?"

"Um, yeah, sure, yeah." I said, without looking back at Edward, because I knew if I did, I would stop moving. Again.

I followed Alice out of the room, till she stopped me half way. "Oh, my gosh, what just happened?!"

She was bouncing, and holding in her squeals. I put my hands over my lips. "Shh! He'll hear you!"

"Pfft, like I care! I'm excited!" She squealed, now clapping her hands together.

"Nothing, happened, Ali. Calm down." I said, brushing past her and heading for Rose's room.

Her face fell as she trailed behind me. "You're boring, Bella! You will tell me, tonight! All will be revealed!"

I scoffed. "Right, all..."

"You better be there Bella. Don't ditch us." She cautioned, eyeing me carefully.

I thought; wow, I could actually do that... "Thanks for putting the idea in my head," I called over my shoulder. I heard her moan in defeat as we entered Rosalie's room. Emmett and Jasper were already in there, along with Rosalie of course. She was sitting on her rocking chair that had been there forever, watching as the boys wrestled around on her bed. She winced whenever they fell off and nearly broke something.

"Wow," I laughed. "Is this a zoo or a bedroom?"

Rosalie broke put into laughs. "I think it's closer to a zoo."

We laughed together for a second.

"So... What's for dinner?" I asked, and sat down on the floor by Rosalie.

"Um, I think it's Beef strogonoff? Something your Dad gave us the recipes to...?" Rosalie said, her finger on her chin, and deep in thought.

"Ah, Grandma Swan's Beef Strogonoff." I said, nodding. She looked at me with a confused expression.

It wasn't one of my favourites, but it would make Esme happy if I ate it. I didn't mind it that much not to eat it, actually... I was looking oddly forward to it.

I heard something crash, and whipped my head to the left. Jasper was on the floor, laughing his head off. He pulled out something from under him; a hair straightener.

"JASPER SWAN! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Rosalie yelled, jumping up and chasing after Jasper as they ran around the room. It was a pretty funny site.

Emmett looked at me knowingly. "Rose makes a Grizzly Bear look tame when she's pissed off."

I nodded, wide eyed. "I am actually worried for my big brother."

Emmett barked a laugh.

Once they had quieted down, it was time for dinner. We all sat up at the table, just as Carlisle came home.

"Sorry, I'm late. Emergency," Carlisle said, out of breath as he kissed Esme on the cheek.

"It's okay, darling." Esme said, smiling lovingly at him.

He sat down with us, and we all began eating hungrily.

"Whoa, slow down, Em," Esme chuckled, putting down her forks and looking at him in amazement. "You have to let it go down properly."

"Properly shproperly." He scoffed, his mouth full of food.

"Remember your manners." Esme chided, beginning to eat again. He nodded and slowed down.

It always made me wonder what we would be like as a real family, like this. I mean, it seemed like we were already. Like, just then, Esme told Emmett to do something, he did it. Esme cares and cleans up for us as if we were her children. Well, two to them are, but you get the idea.

"Now, boys," Esme said in a stern voice. "I want you not to be _too _destructive, alright?"

"Aw! Esme! That's mean!" Jasper wailed at her.

"Hey, I don't want anything broken." She said, putting up her arms if in surrender.

The boys sighed. "Okay,"

"Thank-you." She nodded, smiling. "But you girls have fun, okay?"

"We will," Rose grinned, looking at me with a suggestive smile. I frowned. This was going to be... Horrendous.

Later that night, we all headed to my house for our sleepover. Alice and Rosalie grabbed everything they would need for the night (hair curlers, make up, hair straighteners, candy of all shapes and sizes... and of course, they're pajamas.) I didn't need anything, seeing it was my house. Although, I was sure they would end up playing Bella Barbie tonight.

"Hey, Dad," I said. I spotted him on the couch, in front of the TV.

"Oh, hey, Bells," He said, looking over the couch at me. I smiled at him. "You ready for the sleepover?"

I sighed. "No, but I guess I have to be."

"Yes, yes, you will." Alice said, coming up behind me and winking at Dad.

"Hey, Alice, hey, Rose." Charlie said, smiling pleasantly at them both. "Can we please tone down the squealing? Last time I was sure my ears started to bleed."

"Ha! I guess we can..." Rosalie thought with a grin. I didn't think the were going to keep their promise.

"Okay, well, we're going to head upstairs. See ya later, Dad," I said, turning away towards the stairs.

"Bye, girls! Have fun!"

I knew he was teasing me.

My room hadn't changed that much since I was ten – Although there were a lot of minor changes. My room was older, which meant, the soft toys were stowed away, the little books away. I had moved into the classics, now. I had added some personal things, like, lights strung around my room, and the covers were different. I also had my rocking chair at the back, there since I was born.

Rosalie and Alice dumped all their stuff on my desk, and walked over to my bed where I was. We sat in a small circle, and after a short silence, Rosalie and Alice began talking.

I spotted the boys from my window – Well, actually, through Edward's window. Emmett was pushing Edward teasingly, as Jasper sat with his arms crossed across his chest. I narrowed my eyes at them. They were up to something, I could tell...

I was deep in thought till my face was turned around to face the girls.

"No looking at Edward tonight!" Alice wailed. "God, go on an Edward diet, or something!"

"An _Edward_ Diet? Alice, are you insane?" I asked, cracking a smile.

I looked back out the window, only to see the sky darkening to a faint purple-ish colour. The trees around us were blowing in the wind, threatening to fall over. I always saw the tree directly outside my window, the one I had fallen off all those years ago.

"... Bella? Bella? Hello?" Rosalie was prompting. I looked at her. "Come back down to Earth, Alien!"

I laughed. That was one of Emmett's sayings.

"So, Bella, what did Emmett say to you?!" She suddenly snapped, her eyes burning with curiosity. "Is it bad? Is about me?"

Dang, I thought they had forgotten!

"Um, yes, it is about you... You might find the first thing bad, but the second, thing, being Rosalie, you'll love." I smiled, thinking about it. It was really cute.

"I am going insane here! Please just tell!" Alice said, excitement in her voice.

I sighed. Emmett was going to kill me if he ever found out. "Okay... But you can't tell him anything, okay? Not Jasper, Alice, cause he will tell Emmett, because he is a tattle tail." They both nodded eagerly. "Well, the first reason, is because he... ugh, loves your underwear drawer, Rose," I said, looking down as I blushed.

"Oh god," She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Just tell me the second one, quick!"

"Okay... You house is covered in your scent, right? Well he loves it. That's why he loves to stay there. He loves your scent." I said, smiling at Rose as her face lit up into a wide eyed grin.

"That. Is. So. Cute!" She squealed, clapping her hands in a Alice-ish manner.

"Aw!" Alice cooed. "That's gorgeous!"

"I know, that's what I said." I said, looking down and smiling to myself. I was extremely happy for Rosalie and Emmett. They really made an adorable couple.

"I owe him a huge hug and a kiss." She thought aloud. "I think Jasper would like one too, Alice,"

Rosalie winked at her, just as Alice caught on. She slapped her lightly on the arm. "Rose!"

"Well you two really need to get it over with! You are like, in love with each other!" Rosalie wailed.

I giggled. "She's right, Ali! He is head over heels for you!"

"Aw, really?" She said, clapping her hands together.

"Yes." I nodded. "I'd know, I live with the guy."

"It must be weird to talk about your brother that way," Alice giggled.

"Not really," I shrugged. "Although, I don't want to know about how good a kisser he is, please." My face morphed into disgust.

They both giggled.

"I already got that from Rose, about Em," Alice said, screwing up her nose. "That was disturbing."

"Ha! I'm sorry if it's true!" Rosalie snapped playfully.

"Yes, but you could tell Bella?"

"I think I have."

"Now that I think about it, I think she has too." I mumbled, looking down at my covers in mock disgust.

We all laughed, and looked back at Alice. I really wanted her and Jaz to get together, because I would think they would be so happy together. And a really cute couple.

"Alice... So do you like him?" I asked, crossing my legs. I ran my fingers through my knotted hair.

"Well...," She sighed, looking away. "He is very, very, cute."

"So you do!" Rosalie cried, bouncing the bed, making me jump. "Oh my gosh!"

"I didn't say that," She said, looking down out of embarrassment.

"But we all know you meant it!" I cried, clapping my hands together.

"C'mon, Ali, admit it!" Rosalie said, her eyes wide with excitement. I couldn't help but mirror it.

"Okay... Okay! I like him!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. We all squealed for a long time.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE, PLEASE!" Charlie yelled. We all muted our screams.

"Ha! That is so adorable! Now we just need him to confess to..." I thought, rubbing my chin with my hand. "It can be down,"

Alice squealed. "Will you Bella?!"

"Of course," I nodded, grinning at her. "It's easy. Tell him you like him, and bam, we have a couple."

"We could have another one..." Alice hinted, looking up at me through her lashes. I looked down, blushing furiously.

"Aw!" Rosalie cried. "Bella likes Edward?!"

"What? No!" I wailed, covering my eyes with my hands. "No, no!"

"Bella, you can't deny it any more!" Alice huffed. "We know."

"Know what?" I snapped, truly confused. How did we go from Alice and Jasper to me, and...

"You are more in love with each other than Jasper and I!" Alice said. "I mean, like what happened this afternoon!"

"Oh my god, what happened this afternoon?!" Rose squealed, smiling at me. "Tell me, please!"

"Okay, well, Bella was Edward's room, and... Bella you tell it!" She said, looking at me expectantly. They both turned to me, which only made me blush from all this attention.

Meh, who cares, may as well just tell them. There is no hiding anything. "Okay, well, yeah, I was in Edward's room, and he was reading. I stood in the middle of the room, and came over to me--"

"Oh my god! Is what happened what I thought happened?!" Rose gasped, her eyes burning with excitement and surprise.

As the idea sunk into my head, I gasped. "Are you absurd?! No, no! I don't... Like..."

"Then what happened?! Oh my gosh, just tell me, Bella!" Rosalie wailed, her mouth forming a pout as the room fell silent with expectations.

"Well, he walked over to me, and just took my hands. He was playing with my fingers, and our faces were close... I kinda, well... Stopped breathing when I looked into his eyes... And then Alice interrupted." I turned to glare at Alice, but instantly was back tracking. Why was I so disappointed Alice came in, right then? What did I think could have happened? What did I _want_ to happen?

"You sound disappointed, Bella." Alice said teasingly eyeing me with a grin.

I sighed. "Well, it is embarrassing to say, I kinda was. I always act weird around Edward. I'm not myself. I zone out from the world."

"Aw," Rose cooed, touching my arm. "Honey, that is called a crush."

They both erupted in giggled, filling my room with high pitched laughter. I rubbed my forehead at how this evening had turned out.

"Edward... He... Well... Bella, are you daft?" Rose suddenly accused, looking at me with a stern face. "Do you see how he acts around you?"

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered nervously, looking down at my fingers. The dim light from the window was the only thing lighting the room, making my face, hopefully, unreadable.

"Well... Do you see the way he looks at you? The way whenever Mike asks you out, how he gets all protective of you?"

"It is because we are best friends." I murmured, feeling the warmness spread across my cheeks.

"You two are more than best friends." Alice said, and it seemed like a harsh statement to me. It felt like it cut me deep, the words slicing through me like a knife. I looked out of my window, thinking...

Do I like Edward? Could he possibly like me back?

Could we ever work as a couple?

_The Boys Sleepover_

_Edward's POV_

"Dude, pass the cheese puffs," Emmett said, his mouth full of what seemed like ice cream and nuts. Jasper snickered at him, and passed the huge back of chips. "Thanks,"

I screwed up my nose at that boy; how could he possibly eat that much? He was like a bottomless pit. He could eat till the cows came home. I had only had one bowl of cookies and cream ice cream, and I didn't want any more.

"So," Emmett muttered, swallowing his huge mouthful of food, and turning to Jasper. "Let's get down to business."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked, raising his eye brows at him. I felt a confession coming on...

"You know exactly what I am talking about," He accused, folding his arms over his chest, and eyeing him carefully.

"Enlighten me."

"My little sister. It's time to spill the beans."

I saw Jasper's eyes widen, and a amused laugh slipped from from my enclosed lips.

"Hey, you're next, big guy," Emmett said, jabbing a finger at me. I swallowed loudly as my eyes widened in surprise.

Bella's tactic was sounding better and better.

There I go, thinking about Bella again! What gives!? She was my best friend, but she was in my every thought, and I could talk about her all day. Hey eyes seem to give me comfort, her softness makes me feel all mushy and warm inside.

"... So, you do like her?" Emmett said, his voice taking on a more manly tone. Jasper looked like he was quivering.

"Well, she is beautiful, and..." He was saying, looking off into the distance as if he were day dreaming. He probably was.

"I'd go for it," I blurted out, surprised by my input. Jasper looked at me in shock. I wasn't the normal person to say that kinda thing.

"Hey, you keep quiet, Bella-Lover," Emmett said, raising his eye brows suggestively. I looked looked down at my hands. "Anyway, I agree."

"Well, how the hell do I do it?" Jasper asked, confused as ever. He wasn't a very confident person, not like Emmett or myself.

"Take her out to dinner, go to a special place. Maybe you'll even get a kiss," I said, smiling impishly at him as his eyes widened in excitement.

"Hey, not so fast!" Emmett boomed. "No one is kissing my sister. Yet."

"Right, like you haven't been to third base with mine!" I wailed, cringing at my use of terms. It made it sound disgusting.

"Okay, okay, you're right," Emmett said, holding his hands up.

"What's this about third base?" I heard Carlisle's not-so-calm voice echo from down stairs. We all gasped, and looked at each other worriedly.

"Baseball, Dad!" I called, still worried.

"Mmm," He mumbled, then cut off when he must have walked away.

"Good save," Jasper whispered.

"Thanks," I winked at him.

"Anyway," Emmett said. "You'll figure out a way to do it, won't he, Eddie?"

I cringed at my nick name. "Sure he will. Good luck, man," I bumped fists with him.

"Great, I'll get a screaming Alice all night long," Emmett moaned, bowing his head. "No sleep for me that night."

We all laughed, and knew it was true.

"I wonder if Bella would scream," Emmett thought out loud, clearly suggesting something. I saw Jasper stiffen beside me. I clenched my teeth together as I felt his glare. "Hey, that has a double meaning!"

"Thanks for that, dufus." Jasper said through his teeth, which only made me cringe further.

"I think she would, I mean, she loves you, Edward." Emmett said. My head snapped up. What did he just say?

"What?" I gasped, looking at him wide eyed.

"I said she is in love with you," Emmett repeated. "Jeez, you gotta read the signs."

"W-What signs?" I stuttered, thinking of Bella in my head. Her soft hair, her red cheeks, her chocolate brown eyes... I started smiling.

"The way she stops breathing whenever you look at her! My God, you are blind!" Emmett boomed, slapping my bed that we were sitting on.

I saw Jasper stand up from his seat, and cross his arms over his chest. Emmett began pushing me around, calling "Bella and Edward, Bella and Edward!"

I caught a glance of Bella through my window, and grinned, until her face was ripped from my gaze and something was said about a diet.

"So, when you going to do it?" Jasper suddenly asked, eyeing me with a glare. "Huh, when?"

"Chillax, Jaz." Emmett hushed. "Even I wasn't that bad."  
"Sorry, Edward, I really am. But Bella is just so... Fragile. Anything could happen to her." Jasper said, his voice softening when he talked about his sister.

"I would take care of her, Jasper, don't worry about that." I answered, looking up at him.

He sighed. "I know."

"But." I said, making the mood lighter. "I have been thinking about that a lot."

"Really?" Emmett gasped. "Go Eddie."

He bumped his fist with mine.

"Yeah, and I want to take her to our meadow. The one from all those years ago?"

"Ah, yes! I've taken Rose there heaps of times! Chicks love it!" Em said, grinning at a past memory. I shivered. "That was... Fun."

"Yuck,"

"I liked it. And by the sounds of it, so did she."

"Okay, I don't have that greater self control."

"Sorry, Eddie."

"So, we're going to do it, Jasper?" I asked, suddenly feeling confident about this.

I realised – I do like Bella. I always have. She was my first and only crush; as soon as I saw her, I felt something. When I first touched her hand, I knew there was something there. Even this afternoon, when she came into my room, and we looked into each other's eyes – It was magic.

And now, it was coming to the surface.

_The Girl's sleepover_

"Are you sure he'll ask me out, or something?" Alice asked anxiously, looking up from Rose's toe nails, and pouting at me. I sighed.

"Yes, Alice, I am sure. I know my brother."

"Okay," She sighed, giving her full attention back to Rosalie.

"What about Edward?" I asked, a little embarrassed to ask that question. I was anxious, afraid he didn't like me. Afraid, he wouldn't ask me at all. Afraid, he would never do it. What would I do then?

"He will, Bella," Rosalie and Alice said in synch, sighing.

"I know my own brother," Rosalie said, smiling reassuringly at me as she quoted me.

"Okay," I sighed, looking down at my folded legs. I felt like a love struck teenager. Maybe I was.

"Relax, both of you," Rosalie then said, looking up at both of us with wide eyes. "It will all work out."

"But --"

"No buts!"

"But –"

"Trust me on this." She said, looking into both of our eyes.

She was right. I can trust her, I know that. If Rose says he will, then he will. "Okay, I trust you."

"I'm glad someone does," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "'Cause little Ali here sure doesn't."

"I do, I swear, I'm just worried he doesn't like me!" Alice huffed, throwing her arms up in the air, while Rose's nails were drying.

"HE DOES!" Rosalie and I yelled, saying this for the thousandth time. We both rolled our eyes as Alice cringed into the pillow she was leaning on.

"Okay. I'll shut up now." Alice sighed, pouting and looking out the window. I followed her gaze, to see the boys, in a tight circle, heads close together. I squinted, trying to figure out what they were doing. All I could see was paper... Pens... Squiggly lines on a page... Writing? Or a drawing?

"What are they doing?" I asked. The others were mirroring my confused expression.

"I have no idea." Alice said, her voice full of curiosity.

"Maybe we don't want to know." Rosalie said, screwing up her perfect nose, and stepping off my bed and away from the window.

"Good point," Alice said, backing away as well.

"Well, I still want to know." I mumbled, still staring out the window. "Secret men's business?"

"Probably. Now Bella, can I please paint your nails now?" Alice suddenly began moaning, and I felt the bed bounce underneath when she leapt onto the bed again. Rose joined her.

"If you have to," I sighed, shoving me hand in her face. She squealed, and the grin spread onto her face like a Cheshire Cat.

**A/N: **_Sorry that wasn't more interesting. I just wanted to get the main message out there, you know? B&E, R&E, A&J. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the late update. Was in Fiji : ) _


	15. Spin the Bottle & Gettin' Together

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_A few little things..._

_Bella, is turning 15 in September. Edward is turning 15 in September. Alice is turning 15 in August. . Jasper and Emmett have turned 16in January. . Rosalie is turning 16 in October. _

_Okay, sorry if there are some little mistakes. _

"Bella!" Dad yelled from downstairs. "C'mon on down! Billy will be here any minute!"

I hurried to get on my dress, and pin up my hair. Dad had invited Billy and Jacob for dinner tonight, for no particular reason. He had just said wear something nice.

Alice had picked out a dress for me, of course. She wasn't even attending this dinner, and yet she somehow picked out my outfit. Crazy girl, my best friend.

I heard a loud knock on the door, and banging sounds. I heard my Dad hurry to the door, and then whip it open.

"Billy! Jacob! My boy, how you've grown!" I heard my Dad say politely and happily. He loved Billy and Jacob as if they were family.

Jacob.

_Jacob. _

My wolf friend, Jacob.

I couldn't think about that now. Oh no. Later.

"Bella, get down here!" Dad called, and I heard a low, ancient laugh. Billy.

"Women and they're clothes and hair, right?"

They all laughed together, and I heard wheels and footsteps on the floorboards. I put my brush down on my desk, and rushed down stairs.

In the door way, was a huge boy; one I've never met. I have heard of this boy, apparently he's huge. And wow, Dad wasn't exaggerating.

This boy – Or man – Stood huge. Tall, I mean. And he was muscular. His biceps nearly broke out of his short cut t-shirt. His skin was very dark, and made his solid white teeth glow and nearly jump out of his face. His dark hair was cut to his shoulders, and framed his face nicely.

And next to him, looking rather small, was his Father, Billy, who I had bumped into all those years ago on our holiday to La Push. He hadn't changed... He just looked like an older version of Jacob.

"Don't you look nice, Bells," Billy acknowledged, looking at my dress. I blushed.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Bella," Jacob said, stepping out from his place in the hall way. He shook my hand firmly, and I realised it was boiling hot.

"Ouch," I mumbled. "How did you know my name?"

I was looking up timidly through my lashes, and his grin turned into a thinking face. "Charlie has talked about you,"

"Oh." Was all I could say.

His eyes, I realised, were dark – Like a Burgundy color. They looked oddly familiar...

"Jasper will be here soon," Dad said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "He wanted to ride with his little girlfriend home,"

Billy, Jacob, and my Dad all laughed together again.

"How about we sit and watch some of the game while we wait for the ugh... Pizza, to come?" Dad asked, gesturing towards the couch. Billy and Jacob nodded, and relocated to the couch.

I anxiously waited for Jasper to come back. I felt uncomfortable on the couch, wedged between my Dad and Jacob. I didn't mind Jacob at all; it was the heat that bothered me.

"Are you sick, Jacob?" I asked, feeling a little rude. Was it normal to ask that?

His eyes suddenly looked very focused on the TV, as he stared forward. His jaw set in a hard line. "No,"

I frowned, as my eyes returned to the TV. No human is that hot, are they?

I heard the door unlock, and Jasper stepped in. His hair looked wind blown at drenched, but he still came in with a smile. No one liked a good pizza more than Jasper.

"Jasper, buddy!" Dad called, standing up and putting his arm around my brother. "This is Billy, and Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you," Jacob said, nodding his head at Jasper. I wondered why he didn't shake his hand like he did mine.

"Hey, Jasper," Billy said, patting him on the shoulder. "Great to see you."

"You too," Jasper said politely, smiling as we all moved back to the couch to watch the game. I was surprised at how uncomfortable he looked. Like he didn't belong... Maybe he didn't like Jacob and Billy. I did, though. I'd have to ask him later.

There was a loud knock on the door, and I jumped up to get it.

"Pizza!" The chirpy delivery boy sang, holding out four boxes of me at me. I giggled, and grabbed dad's wallet off the dresser in the entry way. I handed him the cash, and took the pizzas to the table.

"Pizzas here," I mumbled, placing the boxes on the table and grabbing plates and napkins from the cupboard. We all began eating, and Jacob seemed to watch me with a pained look on his face... Sometimes, I saw his eyes light up, as if he was happy. That seemed to make me happy, as well. How strange.

"So, Jacob," I said, while Billy and my Dad were having a conversation about fishing. "Do you go to Forks high?"

"No," He said, swallowing his fifth piece of pizza hungrily. "I go to school on the reservation."

"Oh," I said, feeling a little disappointed. I liked Jacob as a friend. "Cool."

"You're in middle school, I hear?" Jacob asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Last year, yes, then I'm off to senior high." I said, nodding while taking a sip of my soda. "But Jasper is already in senior high. His second year."

"Oh. sophomore, ay?" He asked, nudging Jasper playfully. Jasper kept his lips in a hard line. I frowned. He was being rude!

"Yeah," Jasper said, after I gave him a glare. He looked scared.

"How old are you?" I asked. Hmm... He looks, maybe, nineteen? Twenty-one?

"I'm sixteen." He said knowingly, nodding again. I nearly choked on my pizza.

Sixteen?! He looks like a giant! Is he lying? I mean... He was the same age as Jasper, nearly younger than me.

"I'm... Tall for my age," He said, looking away nervously and back to my eyes. He smiled at the end, which made me smile, to.

"I think that's a understatement," I managed to choke, looking up at him. "I mean, you're huge Jake."

"Thanks, Bella... I think." He grinned, and I grinned back at him as we looked at each other. I could have sworn I heard Jasper's teeth grind together. I scowled, and looked over at him. His eyes were narrowed, and he was watching Jacob.

I stood up from the table, feeling full. He stood up as well, and followed me to my room.

"Can I come in, Bella?" He stood nervously at the door of my room, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course you can," I laughed. He laughed as well, and stepped in.

I spotted Edward in his room from my window, but he didn't see me. He was facing his door way, and looking at a piece of paper. He sighed, and ran his fingers over it. I wonder...

"Why did you stop visiting me, Bells?" Jacob suddenly asked. I glanced at him, my eyes tight in confusion.

"What?"

"Why did you abandon me?"

"I've never met you before this."

"See, the thing is... You have."

I frowned. What was he talking about? Maybe his hot temperature was a sign of sickness, and becoming delirious was a side effect.

I was biting my lip, trying to think of what he was talking about. Abandon him? Stop seeing him?

"I had my best times with you, Bells, and what annoys me the most is I can't possibly tell you what I'm talking about." He laughed a shaky laugh at the end, and I finally looked at him. His jaw was tight, and he was talking through his teeth.

"W-What are you talking about? Coming to see you? _Abandoning_ you? I think you're coming down with something." I said, walking over to him and pressing my hand to his forehead. My hand instantly burned underneath my palm.

"No, I'm not, I'm fine." He said angrily through his teeth. It surprised me when he took my hands in his, and looked into my eyes.

"Think, Bella. I know you know what I'm talking about." He whispered. I felt like a dwarf next to him. A tiny, insignificant dwarf.

"But... I... I don't... Know..." I stuttered, feeling a little light headed from the shock. His sudden outburst had given me a headache.

"You do! I know you do!" He yelled, turning away from me. "So let me know when you figure it out. Maybe you'll come see me _then_. Don't leave me, please?"

He stalked out of the room, and I heard him walking quietly down the stairs. My head was spinning, and I had to sit down.

I needed to forget about this for now. It was early in the night, and I had to go downstairs so I wasn't rude. I could think about this later, right?

_Why did you abandon me?_

_Why did you stop visiting me?_

"_I've never met you before this,"_

"_See the thing is... You have."_

His words echoed in my mind, again and again. Like a broken record, that I desperately wanted to shut off. Forever.

The answer to this whole thing is probably right under my nose. I'm just to naïve to figure it out.

Gosh, one minute, we were laughing, and then he jumps into this whole thing about how I know him and abandoned him. The conversation was over in about ten minutes, but it meant everything. It was crazy.

I shook my head, forgetting why I came up here in the first place.

I glanced at Edward, and this time, he was staring at me with narrowed eyes. He seemed to mouth something, but I could quite read it. I can't imagine what I looked like right now. It was something like... _What the Heck _or _Are you alright?_

I just shook my head and rubbed my forehead with my hand as I looked down at me feet. I headed back downstairs, where everyone was seated in the living room watching the game again. No one looked up, except for Jacob and Jasper. Jasper was looking between Jacob and I with a suspicious expression, and Jacob had a smug smile on his face. I frowned.

"You're back," Dad said, still looking at the TV as he sipped his beer.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "And?"

"Nothing."

I sat on the floor to the right of the TV, but didn't watch it. Jasper sat beside me, and whispered in my ear: "What's going on? You look like you have just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." I whispered back. I didn't fool him. He frowned, and stared at Jacob with an angered and suspicious expression.

"You don't seem fine. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. He did nothing."

"Right. You can't expect me to believe that."

"Well... You're gonna have to."

"I'll break him if he hurt you."

My eyes widened, and I turned to him, our faces inches apart. "What?! No!?"

"Well, he looks oddly smug." He said, and we both looked over at Jacob. He was right.

"It was nothing major. It just turns out... I've seen him before. I don't know." I mumbled, only half lying. I wasn't actually sure if I knew him before or not. But I knew if I told Jasper what happened, he'd flip.

"Okay...? Sounds weird." He whispered. "Can we go somewhere else so we can talk properly?"

"Um, sure." I said, my voice shaking. We both stood up, and headed to the kitchen.

"Okay, Bella, what's up." He asked, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me closer. "And don't you dare say nothing."

"Well, take a number, 'cause I am." I said, my voice hard and cold.

"Bella," He moaned, putting his head back, and making his hair fall into his face. "I am just trying to protect you."

"You have been protecting me for the past fourteen years!" I shrieked, throwing my arms up in the air.

"And I'm not finished."

"Well I want you too. I'm fourteen, nearly fifteen. I can take care of myself. So please... If I need you, I'll say so."

He sighed, and grimaced. "Maybe you're right. But... One condition."

"Yes?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"I am still going to be the protective brother about you and Edward, okay?" He grinned, letting go of me, but not stepping back.

I giggled, and sighed. "You don't need to be protective. It's only Edward. Nothing is going to happen."

"Right. Nothing." He turned around from me, and looked back at me with a grin.

"What?!" I shrieked, walking after him. "What did you say?!"

"Nothing." He mumbled, and I fell silent when I entered the living room.

* * *

The bell sounded loudly, and it made me jump. Edward chuckled from next to me, and picked up his books off the table and stuffed them in his bag. I did the same.

Edward, Alice and I started Senior High just last week. I had a lot of classes with Edward, and a lot with Alice. I didn't have any with the others, only because they were older than us. Our birthdays had past, and we were all fifteen and sixteen year olds. The Summer had past, also – Way to fast for my liking, actually. We all stuck close to home, took trips up to Seattle. Travelled down to Portland, sometimes. It was all fun and games, of course. It always is with my friends and family.

What Jacob had said to me – Stuck with me, but I didn't think about it often. I didn't want to think about it. I was content, right now, and didn't want anything more than I already had. Jacob and Billy visited, we visited them, but nothing much ever happened. Just casual conversation.

But one thing had changed.

My hunger for Edward had grown.

It had gone from a starting spark of fire, to a blazing inferno. I didn't want to tell him, in fear he wouldn't like me back. I have kept my mouth closed, but sometimes, but blush seems to give me away. I couldn't hide everything, sadly.

"Is it time for home, yet?" I said, yawning as we walked through the doorway of the classroom.

"No," Edward sighed, and our shoulders brushed. My bag hung loosely over my left shoulder, and so did Edward's.

"Oh, look at Bella and Edward. Do you think they're going out?" I heard a whisper from behind me, and rolled my eyes. I hear that everyday, and sometimes, was sad it wasn't true.

"I wish." I heard Edward mumble through his teeth so quietly I barely heard. I couldn't help but smile, but looked away and blushed. My hair was like a curtain hanging between Edward's face and mine. That was all that was blocking our lips...

I stopped myself short.

Now I had English by myself. Dang.

We stopped outside my classroom, and we turned to each other. He looked down into my eyes, and smiled crookedly. We just looked at each other for a little while, or smiled at each other. Which ever.

I caught sight of Mike in my pre feral, looking at Edward with jealousy so obvious I thought he'd turn green.

"We should probably say goodbye, now." Edward whispered, looking around me at Mike.

"Do we have to?" I whispered, and sighed.

"Yes, sadly."

"Mmm,"

"Well... Goodbye, Bell."

He touched my hand, and leant in closer to me. My heart sped up rapidly the closer he got. His soft lips touched my cheek, and a spark shot through me like I was being electrocuted. He leant back again, and shot a crooked smile at me as he walked away. I saw his shoot a smug smile to Mike, which I didn't think I was meant to see.

I grinned as I walked into the classroom, a little late. Now that I cared.

I took a seat next to Angela, who was looking at me with excitement.

"Oh, my gosh, did Edward just kiss you?" She asked, her eyes wide with happiness and excited. She didn't look like she wanted to pry, being Angela.

"Yeah, I think he did." I grinned at her, unable to hide my happiness.

"I'm happy for you. I knew you two would always end up a couple eventually."

"We're not a couple." I snapped, then smiled at her to show her I wasn't mad. "I mean, it was just a kiss. I've kissed him on the cheek trillions of times."

"Yes, but, you were like... eight." She said knowingly, a teasing tone in her voice.

The teacher went on and on, but we were both too excited to listen. She was just reading poems to us today, so it didn't require that much attention.

"So, do you think he's going to ask you out?" She asked, twenty minutes after our last conversation.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Do you want him to? Oh wait, I'm prying a little too much. I'll mind my own business." She said, looking down at her desk. I giggled.

"No, no. I am just as excited as you are. I just contain it." I said, nodding with a smile.

"But... Um, I don't know if I do. He's my best friend..." I said, staring into space and remembering past happenings. Memories from the past... The way whenever we say each other we can't turn away. I sighed.

"All the more reason to be together. You know each other, and trust each other." She said, and I could hear the reassurance in her voice. Ah, Angela, always there to make me feel good about myself.

"Yeah, that's true. But he probably doesn't like me." I said, shaking my head from the disappointment.

"Um, _he kissed you_!" She gushed. "Of course he does!"

"Maybe he was just being polite." I shrugged, looking down at the table as I twiddled my thumbs. I heard her gasp.

"He likes you. A lot. I can tell." She said, smiling at me.

I looked down, biting my lip. Rosalie, Alice and Angela can't be wrong, right? Maybe I should stop denying it, and face the music. Maybe he really _does_ like me. Maybe we _could_ be together.

"Well, he likes you, you like him – Don't you?" Angela said, looking intently at me even though I was looking down at the table.

"Um, yeah, um, sure." I said, going red as a tomato. The bell sounded loudly, and I was quick to pick up my bag and get out of there.

I found Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice waiting out the front my classroom as usual. Alice was in Edward's last class, so you would think he would be with her...

"Where's Edward?" I asked, looking around when I reached them.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." Rosalie giggled.

"He's talking to the teacher. He'll be out soon, don't worry." Alice said, tapping me on the shoulder. "Don't fret,"

"Oh, and by the way, Bella," Alice whispered in my ear. "I saw you and Edward's little... Exchange today."

I felt the color sink into to my cheeks, and hid my face with my hair. Alice giggled, and I felt Jasper's stern voice sound from behind me.

"What?!" He boomed. "Bella and Edward... What... did they do?!"

I pushed him on the shoulder, trying to make his shut up. Why was he being so loud? In front of the whole school, which was surrounding us? I hope they didn't hear.

"Edward kissed Bella," Alice shrugged, but I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"What?! Oh he is going down!" Jasper yelled. I instantly turned to him, and grabbed his shoulders.

"No. I liked it. Don't hurt him. I'm glad he did it. Ecstatic, actually. So, there is no need for you to kill him, okay?" I stuttered nervously.

"Aw, Bella, that is so cute!" Rosalie shrieked, hugging me around the shoulders once I had let go of Jasper. Emmett bumped into my shoulder, nearly making me fall over.

"This is so exciting! I knew he could do it!" Emmett said excitedly, and I looked up at him, confused. Great, so Edward had talked to Emmett about this. Ugh.

"My little sis is growing up," Jasper sighed, putting an arm around my shoulders. I smiled.

"She's growing up? Well, of course!"

I spun around, to see Edward, in all of his beautiful glory, crookedly smiling at me.

"Um, h-hi Edward." I mumbled, and he leant in for a hug. I hugged him, followed by snickers and "Awws" coming from behind us. I rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled.

I turned around, to see Emmett giving him the thumbs up. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Anywho," Alice giggled. "As cute as you all are, I'm afraid Bella is going to die of embarrassment. But, do you guys want to come over tonight? Em and I's parent's are out, and... We thought we'd have a little fun."

"What are you planning?" Edward narrowed her eyes at her, just like we all were.

"Can we please have a surprise somewhere in our lives?!" Alice shrieked, and we began walking down the street.

"Um, not when Alice is planning it." Jasper giggled. Alice playfully hit his shoulder. He smiled at her adoringly. I smiled.

"Maybe we could." Rose said. "I mean, it could be fun."

I looked at her wide eyed. Was she insane? "Um, are you sure?"

"Trust me, you'll love it, Bella. In fact, we all will." Alice shrugged. "So Jasper, Edward, ring your parents. Bella, Rosalie, lets walk and talk."

I couldn't help but laugh as Edward and Jasper whipped out their phones and began talking.

"So, Alice, what will tonight include?" I asked, eyeing her carefully. I heard Jasper and Edward talking to their Dad's as they walked behind us. Emmett walked with them.

"Well," She began. "I won't tell you, but, I just know, Bella you have been longing for it. Oh, who am I kidding, so have I!"

She jumped up and squealed, and I scowled into the misty distance. The rain was lightly falling around us, causing an icy mist.

"Okay... Why aren't I looking forward to it?" Rose asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Because _you_ do it all the time." Alice said knowingly, nodding at her. Rosalie and I frowned out of confusion.

"And we don't...?" I asked, feeling so lost.

"No,"

"Dad said, yeah, Bella, but home by nine thirty." Jasper said, coming up behind me and walking beside me.

"Cool. Although, I'm a little nervous. Alice is being cryptic." I said, shuddering. He laughed.

"We're cool, Rose. Home by nine thirty, also. Dad talked to Charlie, and Dad's going to pick us all up." Edward said, coming up behind Rose and walking next to her. Emmett joined the line as well.

We got to Alice and Emmett's house momentarily.

We headed straight upstairs, to Emmett's room. Which, by the way, was filled with grid iron and wrestling merchandise. I don't even want to know what has gone on in this room.

"Okay, can you please tell us what you have in store for us tonight, Ali?" Emmett whined. "The suspense is killing me."

"Okay," Alice gushed, suddenly giddy with excitement. "We are going to play... Spin the bottle!"

"What?!" We all yelled at her at the same time.

"It's going to be fun!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together.

It all made sense what Alice had said, now. Rose isn't excited because she kissed Emmett all the time. Alice was excited because she wanted to kiss Jasper. She had said I wanted to kiss Edward, then...

My face heated up.

I met Edward's anxious gaze for a second, but he was still grinning. I wondered why, but then it hit me.

Edward wanted to kiss me.

_Me_!

I grinned with excitement as well now.

"We are not kissing our siblings." Rose shrieked in disgust.

"Oh god no!" Emmett boomed. "No way."

"Oh my gosh, as if, that's just gross." Alice said, screwing up her nose. "No offence Emmett."

"God, none taken whatsoever."

"So, are we going to play now, or after dinner?" Edward suddenly asked, his eyes switching from Alice to me with a smile.

I had butterflies in my stomach right now. Major, uncontrollable, butterflies.

"Probably after," Alice said. "When my parents are gone." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Right. Well, what do we do until then?" I asked, feeling a little anxious-excited that it wasn't after dinner yet. I blushed at the thought.

"Um... Maybe we could... Play truth or d--"

"No, no! Spin the bottle and truth or dare! No way!" I wailed, stamping my foot like the girls on TV do. I felt silly.

"Tantrum. Kitten trying to be a tiger. Still a little scary," Emmett mumbled, looking away. "But I do agree with Bella. That is a lot for one night. Although, I would love for Jasper and Edward to tell --"

He stopped, as if someone had stamped on his foot. He yelled in pain.

"Shut up, dude," Jasper and Edward chorused. Emmett clenched his teeth together, holding in a scream.

What in the world was he going to say?

Maybe I didn't want to know.

"Okay, well... Can we please eat?" Emmett whined, and spun around to go to the kitchen. We all followed.

******************

"Goodbye kids, have fun!" Linda called out. I heard Emmett and Alice's dad yell out a goodbye as well. It was six, and they were meeting some friends for dinner. They had prepared us some dinner, which I believe was left overs from the night before. Lasagna, I think.

We all sat down to eat.

"So... Are you excited for our game Bella?" Edward whispered into my ear once we had sat down. Everyone else was deep in conversation.

"Um... Are you?" I asked shakily, afraid of his answer.

"Well, there is only one person who _I_ want to kiss."

I felt shivers down my spine, as I inhaled, and exhaled.

"Well," I swallowed. "I have the same situation, you see."

"Oh, you do?" He purred. "Well, this will be fun, then."

I closed my eyes tightly, and reopened them. I felt like I was dreaming.

I turned to his smiling face, and looked straight into his eyes. I didn't realise how close how faces were. I could feel his clod breath on my face. He smelled divine.

"You know," Edward whispered, making me shiver again. "We could always... Beat the game, and try it now?"

I nearly gasped, as his words sunk in.

Thank goodness I didn't have a mouthful of food, or something.

"That sounds... Good." I murmured. He smiled.

I could see nothing but him for a second, till we were interrupted by laughs and giggles.

"Do _you mind_?!" Edward suddenly shrieked, moving his head higher and glaring at Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice.

I felt like sliding under the table and dying right now. I was actually disappointed that the others had annoyed him to the point where he stopped our near-kiss just to yell at them. I know it won't happen now... Not until the game.

"Well I'm sorry, if I couldn't be quiet when you're trying to plant one on my sister." Jasper said, with a amused smile on his face.

Edward and I looked at each other while we went red. I felt the spark again.

I realised I had hardly touched my dinner. I picked up my fork, and dug in before I could be any more embarrassed than I already was. By the looks of it, Edward did the same.

We mostly ate in silence, expect from snickers from Rose and Alice. I silenced them with an icy glare.

"Okay, dinners over, let's go!" Alice squealed, and scraped her chair against the floor boards as she jumped up.

"Why now?" I moaned.

"Because you and Edward are just wanting to kiss each other right now, so let's go right now!" Alice yelled with a smile.

"But, shouldn't we clean up, first..." I mumbled, looking around at the dirty plates.

"Pfft, who do you think I am, Bella?" Alice shrugged. "Now c'mon, let's go!"

I stood up, feeling anxious and slightly pumped at the same time.

"Wait, what is the point in this?" I asked, holding out my arms. "There are only two people I can kiss! And that's Emmett or... Edward."

My eyes flickered to Edward, who was grinning at me. I smiled back.

"Yes, but there are girls," Rose said knowingly.

"But isn't that kinda... Weird?" I asked.

"Are you saying you don't want to kiss me?" Alice pouted playfully. I rolled my eyes. "Well... It's ok, we'll figure something out. Now, everyone upstairs right now!"

"I 'll get the bottle!" Emmett boomed, running to the fridge. I moaned internally.

I didn't want Edward and I's first kiss to be like_ this_.

I slumped over myself and walked to Alice's room, slowly, but feeling a bounce in my step. Edward appeared next to me, with a crooked smile.

"You don't sound like you want to kiss anyone, Bell." Edward teased.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to kissing Emmett, you know." I mumbled, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Yes, well, Alice shall be fun," He groaned. "As much as I love the girl, I don't want to kiss _that_ girl."

"Then who do you want to kiss?" I asked, stopping at the top of the stairs. He looked down on me with a mocking face.

"You know exactly who."

He touched my cheek with his fingertips, and left an icy trail along my over heated skin. I looked into his emerald green eyes, which only made me stop breathing.

"A-Are you sure I know?" I murmured. "Because it seems way to good to be true."

"Well, you better believe it. Because it is completely true. No strings attached. I hope you feel the same way." He whispered, and turned around to continue up the stairs."We will have to see, won't we?"

I swallowed, and ran after him up the stairs.

They were all there, waiting for us.

"What was going on out there, eh guys?" Emmett said, winking and raising his eye brows. I blushed red.

"Nothing, Em."

We were all sitting in the circle; to my right, was Alice, to my left, was Jasper. Next to him, was Edward. Next to Alice, was Rosalie, and next to her was Emmett. So, the order, starting with me, went: Myself, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice.

Emmett placed the bottle in the middle, and spun it sharply. My heart raced very, very fast. Edward was only two people away!

It came to a stop on Alice. She beamed.

Emmett spun it again, to find the person Alice would be kissing.

It spun quickly, and came to a stop on... Edward.

My heart burned with jealously. Was that even possible?

"Oh no," Edward gasped. "No offence, Alice."

Alice's face looked so disappointed it was almost desperate. Jasper beamed from next to me from her reaction, but I could also see the jealousy in his eyes.

"Jealous, Bella?" Emmett smiled at me. I glared at him.

Alice stood up, and unwillingly walked around to Edward. Edward's face looked disappointed, just like Alice's. I know who he wished he could be kissing...

I was embarrassed I even thought of that.

Alice and Edward leaned in, and when they finally touched other, they both cringed.

"FIVE SECOND RULE!" Emmett suddenly called out. Edward and Alice groaned from inside each other's mouths.

They pulled away, and Alice returned back to her spot.

"How was it, Ali?" Emmett nudged her. She scowled.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Edward shrugged. Alice shrugged as well.

"Me either." Alice said.

"Okay, next spin." Emmett leaned in a spun the bottle.

This time, it landed on me.

"Oh crap," I mumbled, Jasper laughed.

The bottle spun again and... It landed on... Rosalie.

"What?!" We both shrieked. I jumped up, my eyes wide with worry.

"I am not kissing Bella!" Rose yelled.

"I am not kissing Rosalie!" I yelled back. "No way!"

"Too bad," Emmett shrugged. "The bottle says all. Now do it."

I moaned, and walked over to Rose. I kneeled down in front of her, and sighed. We both screwed up pour noses.

I wasn't ready when Rosalie leaned in and kissed me full on the mouth.

"ONE, TWO, THREE... FOUR..." Emmett's voice sounded full with awe.

"Say five!" Rose and I both yelled at him.

"I don't want to!" He cried.

"Do it!" Edward yelled.

"FIVE!"

We both broke apart, and glared at Emmett. He looked innocent, but his eyes were wide.

"What gives, Emmett?" Rosalie said through her teeth.

"It was hot! What can I say!" Emmett called, holding out his arms. "Agree with me, Jasper, Edward!"

"Um..." Both of the boys stuttered in synch.

"You know what, forget, let's continue." Alice said, shaking her head and spinning the bottle for the third time.

It spun fast, and landed on Jasper. Alice's eyes were wide and excited. It got spun again, and this time, landed on Rosalie. Alice groaned, and I giggled.

"You're kidding. Emmett hasn't even had a go, and yet I..." Rose whined, glaring at Emmett.

"Do you want me to kiss you instead, babe?" Emmett asked, tilting his head to the side and raising his eye brows suggestively.

"That would be better --"

"No! One thing leads to another with you to!" Edward cried. We all broke out into laughs. "Just kiss Jasper already."

"Ugh, fine."

Their kiss only lasted three seconds. Unfair! Rose and I'd lasted for five!

But seeing my brother kiss someone was really weird. And creepy. And strange.

Edward leaned in and spun it this time, and it landed on Alice. She grinned. I could see her mouthing something as the bottle spun again...

It landed on Jasper.

They both jumped up, and ran at each other. They caught themselves in a passionate kiss, and Emmett and I cringed away in disgust. This was weird.

After seven seconds, Emmett jumped up and broke them apart.

I wondered if Edward and I's kiss was going to be like that. I secretly hoped it would.

The bottle was spun another two times, and landed on Emmett and Rosalie. Oh gosh...

After ten seconds, it got a little creepy. Wait, that was an understatement.

"STOP! STOP! EW YUCK!" We all eventually ended up crying out, and Edward got up to pry them apart. They both looked upset, but sat down.

The next spins landed on Emmett and I.

Emmett got up, and kneeled down in front of me.

As he got closer and closer, I couldn't help pouting. When I felt his lips on mine, I screwed up my nose. This was Emmett! He was like a brother to me! My teddy bear!

So when he opened his mouth, I didn't want him to feel bad.

"Emmett, stop, let her go right now." Edward said through his teeth. I saw his arm in between us. "I said right now!"

"Whoa, dude, it's just a game, chill out!" Emmett said, sitting back in his seat and shaking his head. "Crazy jealous much."

I couldn't help feeling a little smug.

"You know... Everyone girl has kissed every boy who aren't siblings, except for Bella and Edward," Emmett said, narrowing his eyes at both of us. I flushed red straight away.

"We could change that." Edward said, making me jump when I looked at his face, smiling crookedly at me. Emmett wolf whistled.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," The chants began, and Edward moved so were were parallel to each other. My heart sped up, and I broke into a sweat. My legs felt like jelly, and my head span. Was this really happening?

I think it was.

Because when Edward leaned in, and our lips touched, I felt like I was electrocuted. Five times over.

He lips felt cold, but soft at the same time. I felt his arms around my waist, and my breathing hitched. I moved my arms so I could wind them around his neck. But I was stopped.

"Okay, okay, stop, now." Jasper said in a stern voice. I just shook my head while my eyes were closed. I felt Edward shaking his head to.

"I'm a little freaked out," I heard Rose snicker. "I mean, my brother."

"Pssh." I muttered into his lips. I moved my arms now, and placed them around his neck.

"Edward. If you don't stop kissing her, I will kill you. Right now." Jasper said through his teeth.

"I don't care," Edward mumbled against my lips.

Eventually, we were pried apart.

I moaned, with a goofy smile on my face. I wasn't sure what I looked like right now. Probably like I was on morphine. I felt like I was.

Or I was on drugs, and Edward was the drug. My addictive, never ending supply.

"I think that's enough kissing for one night." Jasper said, glaring at Edward. "Let's go home, Bella."

"Carlisle is picking us up." I snapped, feeling relieved. I shot a smile at Edward. He looked just as drugged out as me.

"Dang," Jasper muttered. "Well, it's eight thirty... Oh. We have an hour. Great."

"But you have Alice," I winked at him. A grin was plastered on his face.

"True."

We all beamed at each other.

"Well this has been fun, and all, but... Alice, Jasper," Emmett growled. "Split apart."

"Edward, Bella, split apart. _Now." _Jasper snapped. The murderous look in his eyes had Edward backing as far away from me as possible. Jasper was getting a glare from Emmett, which made him back away from Alice as well.

Alice and I stood next to each other, with our arms folded, and a pout on our faces.

"How about we do something innocent," Emmett said. "Like... Cards?"

"Boring." We all chorused.

"Okay... Then.... How about we play eye spy..." Emmett asked, looking around.

"No." We all growled.

"Do you want me to call Carlisle to come pick us up?" Edward asked, eyeing Jasper and Emmett. They seemed pretty wound up about the whole kissing thing.

"Well.. What day is it tomorrow?" Alice asked, deep in thought.

"It's Thursday," Edward answered.

"You were hoping for a sleepover, weren't you." I accused, eyeing her. She giggled.

"You know me way to well."

"Let's go outside!" Emmett suddenly said, making me jump. "Let's go to the backyard!"

"_Why_?" Rose shrieked, her nose screwing up. "It's cold outside. And it's raining."

"And?" Emmett scoffed.

"Actually..." I mumbled, standing up and stretching myself out. "I might go home."

"How in the world do you expect to get there?" Alice asked.

"Walking? We were given legs for a reason."

"Well... If you want to..." Alice said, shrugging. "See ya, Bella."

"I'll come with you." Edward said, jumping up and walking over to stand next to me. Jasper glared at him.

"Give it a rest, Jasper. See ya everyone." I waved at them, feeling a little tired. Edward walked behind me, and we left the house. It _was _cold outside, and it _was_ raining. I pulled my hood over my head, and shoved my hands into my pockets. My jeans were getting wet from the ground, but I didn't care. Edward walked next to me, our shoulders touching. His hands were in his pockets to.

"So, um..." I mumbled, looking past my jacket's hood and up at him. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Sure. One of the best nights of my life."

His answer caught me by surprise. "Oh. Can I please ask you why?"

"Um... You can, but I'll be embarrassed." He said, looking away from me to the road and back to me.

"Please," I laughed. "Like I'm not embarrassed every moment of the stinkin day. I think it's your turn."

"Bella," He laughed. "You know I have to tell you these things when you act like this."

"Act like what?" I knew he was distracting me, but I wanted to know.

"Your voice... It's hard for me to ignore what you want." He smiled crookedly as he looked into the dark distance. "It's... Like a power you have."

"Well..." I sighed. "At least whenever you look at me your heart doesn't speed up and you sweat bullets."

I laughed nervously at what I had just revealed.

"You would be surprised, I'm sure." He looked down at his feet. He took his hand out of his pocket, and held mine. Both of our hands were cold as ice. But suddenly, I felt warm.

"Well...," He continued, using me words. "At least you haven't had a crush on this girl since you were ten years old."

My breath hitched, and I felt light headed.

"But, what if you've had a crush on this boy for as long as you can remember?" I mumbled, then looked back up at him through my lashes. I could see he was hiding a grin, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, then that shows commitment." He said, nodding. He surprised me when he stopped, and turned to me. He lightly pulled the hood from my head, and titled my head up with his forefinger.

"But, you know," He whispered. "A game of spin the bottle shouldn't have been our first kiss."

"Well," I whispered, my voice shaking. 'We could pretend that never happened, and have our first right now."

He smiled crookedly, and nodded. "That sounds great."

I leaned in first, but he was got to me quicker. He crushed his lips to mine, and clearly he was eager. He fingers were still touching my chin, my cheek, and hairline. But I wasn't focused on that at all. I was more focused on his warm lips melting with mine time and time again.

I wonder what we could have looked like from drivers by – Black silhouettes close together amongst the dark forest background. Wow – How romantic.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this," He managed to whisper. We both puled away, and looked into each others eyes for a second. The light of the moon was the only light that lit up his face. His beautiful, god like face...

"So have I," I smiled at him. His forehead lightly touched mine, and his hand grazed the hair on the side of my head. I'm sure my hair felt gross and damp by now.

I leaned back in, eager for more. This time, his arm were wound around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My arms were rested on his shoulders, ready to wrap around his neck at any time.

I kissed him one more time, then pulled away. There was something I had wanted to ask him for a couple of weeks now, but never found the time to do it.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered, patting his shoulders with my hands.

"Bella, can we please talk later --" He said, but I stopped him.

"No, Edward, I want to ask now, please." I mumbled. "Okay, do you remember Jacob Black?"

His jaw set into a hard line, and his teeth clamped together. "Yes."

"Well...," I whispered. "You saw him in my room those weeks ago, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact I did," He muttered through his teeth. "Why?"

"Well, the way you seem to act around him...," I said timidly. "You know not to be jealous, right? Even though he acts a little... Interested?"

"Of course I do, that is silly." He shook his head, and his expression softened a little.

"Good," I muttered. "Because, I am close to Jacob, but not that close that you need to worry about."

"I'm glad," He stroked my cheek, making me loose my track of thought. But I didn't care right now... I was just happy I was with him. So close to him...

"So, what do we tell the others?" He whispered, his eyes soft as he bored into mine. I sighed, deep in thought.

"Maybe we should _show_ them." I purred wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled.

"Maybe we could," He nodded, touching me nose with his. "That wouldn't surprise them, though."

"I know, I mean, how could they not see this coming, when we love each other like this?" I whispered, and watched his eyes shine in the moon light. They were so beautiful...

"I know, but Emmett and Jasper have been pestering me for months about it. "Tell Bella, already!" They always yelled. I ignored them. I figured, when the time is right." He explained. I scowled. Jasper and Emmett... Of course!

We began walking again, and he took my hand. The sides of our bodies were touching, that's how close we were. I couldn't bare to be any further away.

"I'm surprised Alice didn't get mad at you for your jacket and jeans combination today," Edward chuckled. "I think you look stunning."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "But I'm surprised to, actually. I didn't want to remind her."

"So... Can I come to your house tonight?" Edward asked suddenly, looking forward.

"Um, Charlie is there," I said. Had he forgotten so easily? The protective father who dreads the day when I get a boyfriend? Well that day has come, Dad.

"So?" He asked. "Don't you want to tell Charlie I'm your boyfriend?"

"Not really," I sighed. "Not because I'm ashamed of you, only cause he'll talk to you about responsibility and loyalty and trust and physical relationships..."

"Oh, right, well..." He mumbled. "I could come over... Tonight? When he's asleep?"

I thought about that. That would be fun... Great... "Okay. But if he catches you, your dead."

"I'll take that chance." He said, smiling crookedly at me. I smiled back.

A shiver rippled through me, and he looked down in worry. "Are you cold?"

He took of his jacket, and put it around my shoulders. "Thank you, Edward, but now your cold."

"I don't care, you're my number one priority." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders, and pulling me close to him. I felt toasty warm now, and smiled contently.

We reached my house, and we walked entwined to the front door. I was worried at this moment Dad would open the door, and see us together. His other hand was loosely in his pocket.

Both of us looked drenched. His hair was darkened by the rain, and mine was splayed over my shoulders wetly. He wiped a drop off my cheek.

"Well... I'll see you when Charlie is snoring," He said, leaning down and kissing me lightly on the lips. He stalked away, a shot me a crooked smile from over his shoulder.

I walked back into the house grinning madly, and Charlie looked at me with a suspicious expression.

"Hey, Bells," He said, his eyes narrowed. "Where's Jasper?"

"He stayed a little while longer." I said, "I walked home. With Edward."

His eyes seemed to widen a little more. "Oh, um, okay. You'd better go and have a shower. You're soaked."

I nodded, still grinning, and headed up the stairs. The faster this evening went, the quicker Edward would be with me.

After having a shower, I wondered what to wear. What happened to those silk pajamas Alice bought me last Winter?

I settled for some black sweat pants and a white sweater with buttons up the front. It was comfortable enough to sleep in, wasn't it? I didn't need anything more revealing? _No, no. None of that. _I thought to myself. We were fifteen...

I sat on my bed, and slipped my hand underneath my face against my pillow, and closed my eyes. I was too excited to sleep, of course.

My room was lightly lit from my little fairy lights strewn around the room, and the light from the moon. I wasn't sleepy, not yet, not until Edward got here. Then I would sleep.

I heard the TV switch off downstairs, and I caught Edward's eye through my window. I held up my hand as if to wait, as Charlie stepped loudly up the stairs. I rolled over onto my other side, to watch Edward.

My door creaked open, and I flipped onto my back so I wouldn't look like I was watching Edward.

My Dad's face appeared. "Oh, you're awake. 'Night Bells."

"'Night Dad." I chirped happily, and he smiled at me before closing the door.

But then another thought occurred to me.

Jasper.

He would be getting home soon, I'm sure. He wouldn't check on me, would he? I shrugged off the thought, and signalled for Edward to come over.

My breath hitched as I watched him jump from branch to branch. He never nearly fell; he was as graceful as a Mountain Goat.

He leaped through my window, his hair looking wet and windblown. _Beautifully_ wet and windblown. Somehow...

"Hello," Was all I could say.

"Hi, Bella," He whispered walking over to me and taking my hands. He kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips.

"You look tired." He rubbed the bags under my eyes. "We can do this tomorrow night."

"No, tonight, please!" I gasped a little to enthusiastically.

He chuckled. "I prefer tonight to."

I took his hand and sat on the bed. The moonlight lit up his frame, making him look like an angel. My angel.

"Sit down, Edward." I whispered, pulling him down next to me.

**A/N: **_Sorry to do that. I had to finish it, it was going for way to long. _

_Don't forget my little point at the top._

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	16. Emotional Rollercoaster

**A/N: **_Well, here you go, guys. Please enjoy. See you at the bottom!!_

* * *

I hugged myself closer to Edward's chest, and I felt his chin touch my head lightly, and we both sighed in contentment.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew it was late. It's going to be hard to stay awake tomorrow at school, let alone now. And then the gang will wonder why we're so tired...

And we'll tell them what happened. And then I'll die of embarrassment, and Edward will die from Jasper. Which reminds me, Jasper didn't check on me. I thought he may, because of what had happened tonight. But he just walked past my room, and, for the first time that night, Edward and I fell silent. Okay, that sounds bad, but you get the idea.

I felt Edward handle one of my strands of hair between his fingers, and curl it around his fingertip. I had to steady my breathing just so we could have a leisurely conversation.

"Thank goodness you can't hear my heart," I mumbled. "It would suck."

"Really? Because I think it would be quite interesting." He whispered back mockingly.

I scowled. Of course he would think that.

"You know your parents are so cool," I sighed. "Letting you go out to spend the night with your girlfriend."

"Number one, they don't know your my girlfriend. Number two, they don't know I'm here." He whispered knowingly. I chuckled.

"Oh, I like a rebel," I teased, smiling into his chest. He muffled his laughter with his hand, and I felt his chest shake underneath me.

It felt like Edward and I had been together forever – Well, I mean, we have, but not like _this_. But we have to admit, we kinda expected this to happen... I mean, who didn't? Alice and Rosalie's arguments became obvious to me, now. _Have you seen the way he acts around you_? They were so right. The way he'd always smile at me, kiss my cheeks, hold my hand... He sly comments about how he thought I was cute... Emmett and Jasper's, ugh, 'meetings'... How had I been so blind?

"Oh! Oh, okay, I see." I mumbled to myself, nodding. I felt his chest shake underneath me.

"What is it, Love?" He whispered with curiosity pure in his tone. I grimaced.

"Just a slight epiphany. Nothing you need to worry about." I sighed, smiling to myself. I was in my happy place. With Edward. Forever. I hope I never have to move. "Aren't you tired? Maybe you should sleep."

I didn't want him to go to sleep, oh no. But I felt bad for keeping him up, just for me.

"No, I'm not tired at all. Your epiphany?" He said. I cussed under my breath.

"It's just... I was so blind." I whispered. "How could I not see this coming? How could I deny myself of you?"

"Well, quite easily," He sighed. "Because, what, with all the pressure, the undeniable attraction we felt for each other every moment of the day... How could _I_ deny myself, to?"

He was suddenly deep in thought, and so was I. Was I that obvious? Jeez. I suppose my blush gave me away... "How was it obvious, to you?"

"The blush," He chuckled, confirming my suspicions. "But... Jasper and Emmett, they seemed to convince me."

"Of course my brother was in on it. That explains the quiet murmurs that I'd pester him to explain...!" I gasped, hugging myself closer to Edward. He squeezed me tighter to his chest.

"Well, how did you...?" He asked, curious again.

"Rosalie and Alice," I said, giggling. "They made me see."

"My sister... Of course. It all makes so much sense now." He gasped, just like I had. "The teasing was horrendous,"

"Me too," I sighed. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's not your fault at all!" He whispered, patting my hair down on the top of my head, then kissing it. "If anyone's, it's mine."

"What?" I said, looking up at him. His face was so close to mine. "I'm sorry if I love you, then."

"Well... It's fine. I don't know what I'd be if you didn't, Bell." He sighed at the end.

"Maybe you'd fall for... Jessica, or something. She thinks you're a God." I said, laughing. Thinking back to the time when Jess tried to ask him out, and tried to be seductive. Of course, I couldn't help but feel jealous, naturally.

He shuddered underneath my hand. "Yuck, please, don't tell me about that. But that does seem to make me think about you, and... That Newton kid."

I shuddered just like he had. "Ew. I'm sorry, but blondes are my type... I like...,"I grimaced playfully. "Bronze haired people."

"Oh really? Bronze... That's unusual. Well I like brunettes, too, as a matter of fact." He purred, sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh yeah?" I giggled, playing along with the joke. "Do you like blue eyes, or brown eyes?"

"Your brown eyes are the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. A deep chocolate... Stunning, to me, at least." He said, knocking his forehead against mine, and looking into my eyes. "See, they never fail to amaze me."

My heart sped up, and I felt all warm and mushy inside. "Oh, Edward."

I pulled up my legs, so I was in a little ball on his side. My head was tilted up, so we could see into each other's eyes clearly. He leant down, and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

"Well," I sighed. "Your green eyes have always stopped my heart."

He smiled his crooked smile. "I always thought they were dull."

"Well, they are definitely not. How many do you who have the most beautiful eyes in the world? The color of Emeralds..." I whispered. "It has nothing on brown."

"Yes, but... Yours tell a story." He said, his voice taking on a dream like tone. Maybe I was getting tired... "It feels like I can look into your eyes, and I know everything about you."

"Well, you do," I mumbled, grabbing a handful of his shirt lightly. "I've been with you my whole life, remember?"

"You were such a cute seven year old." He chuckled. "All smiles and blushing. And when I took your hand... My heart skipped a beat."

"See, we were supposed to be together even then." I laughed. "Even if it took us nearly thirteen years to figure it out."

"Well," Edward breathed quietly. "Esme will be ecstatic."

"Oh lord," I mumbled.

"You know, she always guessed this would happen," He said, shaking his head with a smile. "Whenever we did something together, I could see it in her face. I think she thought that about everyone." He chuckled. "My Mother is unusually inquisitive."

"That is going to be embarrassing." I sighed to myself, and bit my lips. He chuckled.

"Not as bad as Charlie,"

"Well, he will only know when he needs to,"

"He won't let me spend summer with you if you told him now," He mumbled. "So don't tell him now, please. But summer isn't for another year... How will that work out?" He sighed. It sounded like he was peaking mostly to himself now. Thinking aloud...

"Well just have to keep it quiet for awhile, okay? I still want to have sleepovers with you before he bans me from them. If I told him, he would never let me stand a metre close to you." I said, laughing nervously.

"That would suck." He chuckled, sounding nervous as well. "Maybe I shouldn't tell Carlisle or Esme either."

"Mmm, good idea. No telling parents, agreed?" I said, holding out my hand. It surprised me when he took my hand, but pulled me up to he could kiss me. I complied.

"Oh, Bella," He asked, suddenly. "What would you like for your birthday."

I gritted me teeth. "It's only my fifteenth. I don't need anything..."

"Bella --"

"Edward, no, please!" I whined. "No presents, please!"

"But Bella... I want to get your something special. I haven't gotten you anything for four birthdays! You deserve something nice." He squeezed me tighter after telling me this.

I sighed, biting my lip. "But you'll spend lots of money."

"I won't, promise." He said, looking down at me with a trusting expression. I sighed, giving up.

"Fine,"

"Thanks, Bell." He hugged me tighter, then kissed my forehead.

I sighed, and pressed my face to his chest. I looked out the window, and the moon. It was half covered tonight, making a crescent moon. It looked pretty.

"You're the last one to turn fifteen. Our little baby Bella," He sighed, pressing his cheek to my hair. I clenched my teeth together. I didn't like it when they called that.

"I'm not a baby," I said, through my teeth.

"I know your not." He said, sounding a little hurt.

"Well everyone seems to imply I am and I don't like it." I pouted.

"Okay, I won't call you that any more. Although, I do find it cute." He chuckled. I cracked a smile at that.

I heard footsteps outside, and Edward I both froze. He moved from under me, and disappeared somewhere in the darkness of my room. It must have been the cupboard.

"Shh, Bella, keep quiet." He whispered-yelled. My lips were in a tight line. My bed felt so empty without him. I missed him already.

My door cracked open, and Jasper appeared. He had an embarrassed and surprised look on his face, that I'd caught him.

"Oh, um, hi Bella."

"Hey, Jaz. What's up?" I asked, casually. I had trouble keeping my eyes off the cupboard. I must have had a goofy grin on my face, because Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I heard voices," He said suspiciously. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Um, no," I murmured. "I sleep talk, remember?"

"Yeah, you do, but I thought I heard some else's voice as well. I heard, 'Oh, Edward,' and you sighed really deeply. As if, swooning over him." He said, with a goofy grin. I blushed that Edward was hearing this.

"Well... Okay, you caught me." I said, shrugging. Jasper smiled as he stood in my doorway wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. I couldn't help giggling.

I could have sworn I heard someone laughing from the cupboard. My hand cupped my mouth.

"So... What's going on with you and Edward?" Jasper asked teasingly. He walked over to bed, and I felt irritated that he was coming into my room, making Edward stay away longer. He sat down next to me, and his blonde hair flopped into his face.

"Um, nothing, nothing." I muttered nervously.

"Give me a break, Bells," He said, shaking his head. "You're a terrible liar."

I may as well just tell him. Who cares? "Um, yeah, Edward and I... We're kinda..."

"You're together, aren't you?" He gasped, a little to anxiously. He sounded a little angry, a little happy. "No way! I have to call Alice. And Emmett. Apparently, I owe him ten bucks now."

My eyes widened. They made a bet... Goddamn it. That was so them.

"Alice is going to be so excited. Rose will to!" He said, clapping. Gosh, he is way too much like Alice now.

"When you were kissing Alice, did you pass on the excited germ?" I asked teasingly. He laughed.

"Something like that. Which reminds me, I kissed Alice again," He said, sounding a little smug. "Emmett was gritting his teeth. Rosalie and Edward were all waiting in the car, watching. A little scary. But hilarious.'Dunno how Carlisle missed it, though."

I grinned. "Aw, that's great, Jaz. I'm happy for you. I'll have to tell Edward."

Woops.

He narrowed his eyes suggestively. "I'd better hope you're talking about tomorrow."

"I am, of course." I said, smiling at him. His face softened.

"So what's it, like, going put with a fifteen year old?" I asked teasingly.

He grinned. "It's the best. I really love her, Bella."

"Aw, that's great, Jasper. I know she loves you, to." I said, touching his arm. "Oh. And by the way, I'm not telling Dad about me and Edward, okay? So keep quiet. Edward isn't going to tell Carlisle or Esme, either. Okay?"

He was nodding. "Good idea. Let's not tell Dad. He'll freak."

"Yeah," I nodded, agreeing. "I'm sure he would be happy for you. He'd be yelling at me. I can see it now... 'Isabella Swan! You're fifteen years old!'" I giggled, mocking his voice. Jasper through his head back and laughed quietly. I heard chuckles coming from the cupboard, and forced my eyes back to Jasper.

"That would be funny. You would have no more sleepovers." He said, shaking his head with a smile.

"I know. That's what Edward said." I laughed.

"Oh did he really? Because I will be the parent then, whenever you two are involved." He said, eyeing me sternly.

"Oh, Jasper, please no!" I shrieked, and covered my mouth with my hand, my eyes wide. Jasper's eyes were wide as well. We both heard Dad getting up and footsteps.

"Now you've done it," Jasper spat playfully.

"Bella, Jasper? What's going on?" I heard Charlie ask sleepily, coming into room. Actually, more like stumbling into my room.

"Hey, Dad, um... We couldn't sleep." Jasper said, looking over at me.

"Oh well... Why did I hear, 'Jasper, please no!'" He said, eyeing us carefully. "It sounded like Jasper was beating up Bella," He laughed.

"No, we were just talking, and Jasper starting getting all..." I said, looking for a word.

"Protective brother?" Dad accused.

"What?! No." I gasped. Jasper's eyes were wide. "Why would he be protective brother?"

"You know exactly, why, young lady. You and your little boyfriend." He laughed suggestively. I heard a gasp come from the cupboard, I'm sure. I had just remembered Edward was still here. In the room. With us.

"I-I don't have a b-boy... A boy... Friend..." I stuttered nervously.

"Yes, but you may as well have," Charlie joked. "You and Edward... But, if I ever hear that you and him... Ever... Um... Pursue... A... Physical re --"

"EW! Dad, stop!" I shrieked, covering my eyes with my hands. I heard Edward's muffled laughs. Was I the only one who could hear them? I coughed to cover them up.

"Well, you're getting to that age when you have... Um... Ur --"

"Ew, Dad, I'm going to barf soon." Jasper said, but with a grin. He was enjoying this.

My face was red hot.

"Well, you can't talk. You and Alice... Have you done it already? I mean gosh," He sound, sounding a little like Alice herself. Jasper and I gasped.

"DAD?! What the hell?!" Jasper cried. "NO?! She's only fifteen! I'm only sixteen?!"

"But still, it's just like the case with Bella. I'm not going to repeat it, because it's kinda gross, but it is a part of life, and you need to be responsible." He said, eyeing us both.

I heard Edward laugh again. I coughed, louder.

"Well, Dad, we will be, when the time comes. Not _right now._" Jasper said, his jaw in a hard line.

"Well, I'm glad. It's never good when you get a fifteen year old pregnant, Jaz. You've heard about hose stories on TV."

Jasper and I gasped again.

"I won't be doing that, Dad."

Awkward silence.

"Now that this has become awkward...," I mumbled. "Dad, go back to bed. I think your delirious."

"Just, remember, that, okay? You especially, Bella." He said, jabbing a finger at me, and turning away to go to bed.

Jasper and I looked at each other.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Jasper spat.

"_That_." I mumbled. "Was the wrath of a protective Father."

"Um, yeah it was... I'm going to go back to bed and hope this was all a dream," Jasper said, standing up, and heading for the door. "Oh, and congratulations abut you and Edward, Bells."

"You to, Jasper, You and Alice are great together." I said, just as he closed the door.

I sighed. That was harder than it needed to be.

"That was hilarious," Edward whispered, appearing behind me. I jumped, and spun around.

I felt my face heart up. Thank god, he couldn't see my cheeks.

"I didn't think it was very funny." I murmured, and sat down on the bed. He sat down next to me, and took my hands in his. He began playing with my fingers.

"Well... I'm sorry, that you had to cover up my snickers with coughs. I owe you." He chuckled playfully.

"I know how you can repay me," I whispered, leaning in for a kiss. He leaned in as well, and his soft lips moved with mine dreamily. I moaned in contentment.

"You know," He whispered against my lips. "I should make you owe me more often."

"That can be done, without me owing you anything. Just say when," I whispered back. He chuckled, and leant away from me. He pressed him forehead to mine, and exhaled.

"Well," He said. "Wasn't that a little experience."

"Yeah. I'll cherish it forever." I muttered sarcastically.

"But really," He said, his voice darkening. "I'm hurt that you don't have a boyfriend."

"I lied," I purred seductively. "I do. Sorry."

"Dang," He laughed, and leaned in to kiss me once more. Once he pulled away, his smile turned to a mocking grin. "Control your urges, Bella, jeez."

I blushed instinctively. He touched my cheeks, feeling the hotness. I moaned.

"I'll try my best," I said, shaking my head playfully.

"You, I'd rather you didn't, but whatever works. I don't want my tombstone to say, 'Death by Jasper Swan.'" He chuckled. He laughed with him.

"Let's stay innocent, then."

"Agreed."

Pfft. Like that was going to last. _Oh my gosh, Bella, did you just think that_? I asked myself, and shook my head. Stupid hormones.

"On the bright side," Edward said. "It would be pretty funny to see Emmett pummel Jasper for getting Alice pregnant."

"I don't think that would be funny. I would feel bad for my brother. But I'd have a little niece, which is a funny thought." I giggled.

"Wow, yeah, well I'm sure Rose is already pregnant, with the way Emmett and her act around each other," Edward said, sounding a little angry.

"Let's hope not. Don't you want a nephew?" I asked mockingly with a smile.

"Not right now," He said through his teeth. "Okay, let's stop talking about this. It's a little disturbing."

"Agreed."

"Anywho," He said, "What is the time? It has to be after two."

I looked over him to look at my alarm clock. "It's... three. Wow."

"We should be getting to sleep. Or you should, anyway." He said, pulling my back my the hand, and laying me across the bed. He lay next to me, but tucked me into the covers first. He didn't get under the covers, but hugged me close to his side anyway. He draped his arm over my torso, and wrapped it around my body.

My face lay in the crook of his neck, his chin resting on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella," He said, kissing my hair.

"I don't want to sleep yet," I whispered.

"But you should, otherwise you'll be falling asleep tomorrow." He chuckled.

"I'll ditch!"

"Oh no you won't. We just started the ninth grade. We shouldn't miss anything."

I sighed. "I guess you're right. But still, I don't want to sleep."

"As stubborn as ever,"

"Yup," My mouth popped on the 'p.'

"Goodnight." He said again.

"No."

"Bella..."

"I'm not sleeping yet!"

Yes, I was acting like a child, but I really didn't want to sleep. I mean, I wasn't even tired!

"I don't want you to get sick, because you aren't rested." He said sternly.

"I don't care if I'm sick! I'll get better!" I shrieked a little too loudly.

"Ugh, just sleep, please, Bella?"

"No, no, no, no, no, _no_!" I said, pouting. "I don't want to."

"There is no winning with you, is there?" He chuckled.

"Not most of the time. It's not my fault I'm persistent." I shrugged. He laughed again.

"You're unbelievable!" Edward cried.

"I'm surprised you haven't ditched me yet." I mumbled, hugging myself closer to him.

"It's only because I love you too much to leave. Now, I will hum you your lullaby, and you will be asleep in the next ten minutes. I bet you." He said.

"Fine," I muttered. "I'll keep awake."

"Right."

He began humming the lullaby, and, at first, I stayed awake. But, the humming seemed to get more and more quiet, till, finally, it was just a distant memory in my head, and my eyes had drooped closed.

Damn Edward and his charming ways.

I woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed and revitalised.

I felt around on my bed, my eyes not yet ready to open from my slumber. All I felt was empty sheets, and instantly felt disappointed. My eyes snapped open, then confirming my suspicions.

Edward was gone.

_Well, of course he is gone_. I thought to myself.

But I found a folded piece of paper on the pillow next to me, and flipped it open.

_Bella, _it read...

_I am sorry I had to leave, but I needed to be there in the morning for my parents and my sister. What would they think? I needed a change of clothes... Alice would shoot me if I wore the same thing again, and you know that. Plus, what would the neighbours think?_

_I will see you out the front of your house, and we will all walk to school together. _

_See you, then..._

_Edward xxx_

I kissed the piece of paper like a mad person, and stuffed it into a drawer on my bed side table. I jumped up, and found my old pair of jeans from last night. I slipped them on, and put on a light t-shirt and a jacket. I ran my fingers through my hay stack hair, and walked down stairs, ready for breakfast.

Dad was already gone, so it was just Jasper down there waiting for me.

The day looked oddly sunny, which only made my mood better.

"Good morning!" I said, flashing Jaz a smile as I pushed down the toaster knob with my pop tarts in it.

"Hey, Bella. Aren't you in a good mood today? Could _Edward_ had influenced that?" He teased, raising his eye-brows. I blushed.

"Maybe."

He laughed.

After breakfast, Jasper and met Edward and Rosalie outside. Alice and Emmett emerged from the distance. Somehow, it looked like they were all glowing. No, sparkling. Like Arch Angels. Maybe the sun does that to you...

It doesn't do it to me.

Because I'm plain, and everyone else looks like movie stars. Ugh.

We began walking slowly too school, not bothering with a school bus today. Not that we did very often, but we preferred to go on foot.

"So, Ali," I said teasingly. "I heard about you and Jasper, ugh?"

"Oh you should have seen their kiss last night, Bella!" Rose gushed. "It was hilarious."

As if on cue, Jasper threw his arm around Alice's little shoulders, as she blushed. Emmett wolf whistled, and I just giggled as Alice glared at me for bringing it up.

"Pssh, like we don't all know about you and Edward!" She retorted, and the blush crept onto my face like clock work.

Emmett whistled again.

"I knew something went on last night when they were walking home! But the question is... What _did_ go on?" Emmett mumbled, raising his eye-brow.

"Oh! Detective Emmett is on the case!" Rose cried mockingly, and nuzzled into Emmett's shoulder adorably.

"Hey, I wanna know!" Jasper growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Dish, guys!" Alice squealed. We were all working in a line, our arms linked. I was in between Edward, big surprise, and Alice.

"Well," I said, my my face hot. "We walked home,"

They all moaned.

"We all know more happened!" Alice gushed.

"Fine, Edward, you tell it!" I cried, pushing Edward playfully. He laughed.

"Well.. We were walking home, and..." He began.

"You guys made out, didn't you?!" They all seemed to yell at once, and I felt my face go even more red than it ever has.

"Well, did you?!" Jasper shrieked.

"Um..." I stuttered.

"Yeah." Edward said, and I took a deep breath. "And again and again after that."

"EDWARD!" I shrieked, when everyone broke into laughs and excited squeals and wolf whistles.

"What?" He said innocently, and I glowered at him.

"Oh. My. Gosh. No way!" Alice squealed, jumping up and managing to clap somehow.

"Mmm," I murmured.

"You made out with Edward! You made out with Edward!" Everyone was chanting, as we got closer and closer to the school parking lot. They better all shut up when we get there, because I did not want any attention because of this.

"Okay, you can squeal later. Now, keep your cool, guys." I whispered, as we began to walk into the school gates. They all fell silent.

Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had failed to tell us fresh,man that we were the popular kids of the school. So, of course, all eyes were on us. All the time. There's no escaping it.

Rose was popular for her looks; Emmett was popular for his toughness. Jasper was popular for him good looks, and now, Alice was popular for her fashion sense. Edward was popular for his even better looks than Jasper, and now... Much to my disappointment, I was popular for being the plain girl with all the cool best friends. Humph.

And now, I was going to be popular for appealing to Edward. Yay!

I caught site of Mike, who winked at me as we walked in. Edward's arm snaked around my waist, and he pulled me closer, before shooting Mike a dirty This-is-my-territory glare.

I looked round, to see Alice and Jasper sucking face next to us. Everyone around us was staring, with awe, and the new couple. The girls all looked furious-jealous, and the guys, well... Alice was a pretty girl. Of course they were jealous, and Jaz was just marking his territory, I suppose.

"Oh, my gosh, look at Jasper Swan and Alice McCarthy!" I heard a whisper from next to me, but I kept on walking.

"Oh. My. God. No way!" I heard Jasper's little admirer, Samantha Fisher gasp from next to me.

We all stood outside my first class, which happened to be Biology with Edward. Also in this class was Jessica and Mike. Just the people I wanted to see right now...

"Hey, Jess," I said politely as we entered the classroom.

"Oh, hey Bella," She said, smiling a fake smile. I hated it when people did that. "How are... Things?"

Translation: How is... Edward?

Edward and I took our seats at our usual table, together, of course. Jess and Mike stood in front of us. The teacher won't be here for another ten minutes, so we had time to talk.

"Um, Bella," Mike stuttered, smiling nervously at me. "Are you... Maybe... Doing anything... This Saturday night?"

I heard Edward's teach crunch together and his fists tighten on the table. Was Mike really going to do this in front of Edward? Was he _crazy_?

I had no idea what to say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I definitely did not like him.

And the other thing was, Mike was Jess' second choice. She is going to hate me even more than she secretly does.

"Mike..." I said, looking away from him and back again. "I..."

"She's busy Saturday night," Edward cut in, saving me. I flashed him a smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Mike said, sounding suspicious. "What are you up to?"

"She's going out with _me_." He clarified in an angry voice. He didn't mean to say, I was his girlfriend, not yet, but only meant to say, We're-just-friends-seeing-a-movie. I loved how we had these sorts of connections.

"Oh. Um, okay, then." Mike stuttered, glaring at Edward. "Well, I'll see you later, then."

"Bye, Mike."

He walked back to his table, with Jessica close behind him.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Anything for you."

The teacher entered then, and we all prepared for the lesson.

* * *

"Oh gosh," I muttered, walking out of our third hour English class. "That was the most disgusting thing I have ever done."

"I concur." Edward said in disgust. "A sheep heart isn't the pleasant thing to be dissecting with a full stomach."

I screwed up my nose again, because the smell was still lingering around me. There was I hated more than dissecting animal's organs. I thought it was a little cruel, too.

"That was nearly two classes ago, and we're still going on about it. It must have been bad." Edward chuckled. I nodded, my eyes wide and watering from the smell.

"I'm not sure I want to eat," I said, swallowing loudly and cringing.

"Mmm, me either." He agreed.

We pushed open the heavy doors of the cafeteria, hand in hand. Everyone was used to us holding hands by now, no one thought of anything of it. But this time... They should think something of it. Because this is the real deal this time.

I spotted Rose, Emmett and Jasper sitting at our table at the back, and everyone was looking at them and whispering. Very discreet.

I rolled my eyes, and we walked straight past the lunch line, where Alice was lining up to get her food.

"Hey, love birds," Emmett said, grinning.

"Shh!" I hushed him.

He rolled his eyes, as we sat down. I sat next to Edward, naturally.

"So," Jasper said casually. "Anything interesting happen yet?"

"Um, Bella and I dissected Sheep heart in first period?" Edward said, disgust coming into his voice again.

"I remember doing that last year," Rosalie gagged. "Disgusting."

"Oh, and that rat, Mike Newton, asked out Bella." Edward said. I turned to him, and glared. Why is he telling them this?!

"What?" Jasper growled.

"I told him I was going out with Bella on Saturday night. He looked mad," Edward said, throwing his head back and laughing.

Jasper's face softened. "Good."

Alice danced over to the table, then, and kissed Jasper. She took her seat next to me, and looked around at all of our amused faces.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, eyeing us all carefully.

"Mike asked out Bella on Saturday night, Edward told him no. It all worked out." Emmett shrugged. "Woops, speaking of Mike,"

We all looked over, to see Mike striding confidently over to us, his looked wild and ragged as he ran his hands through it. He looked unusually like...

Edward.

Everyone burst into a fit of giggles, as if they had read my mind. I had to cover my mouth as well. He was trying to be like _Edward_? Are you joking?

"Oh, hey, Bella. What a surprised to run into you," Mike said coolly, still running his fingers through his hair. I smiled. He seemed to take that as a compliment.

"Um, we go to the same school, of course we bump into each other," I said, looking down. Everyone began laughing again.

"Hey, um, can I please talk to you?" Mike asked nervously.

I looked around at the others for support. Alice and Rosalie were snickering; Jasper and Edward were gritting their teeth together; Emmett was amused. Thanks for the help, guys.

"Y-Yeah, Mike, sure." I said, standing up and shooting my friends and family a glare as I walked just a few metres away with Mike. So, still in hearing distance... Perfect.

We turned to each other, and Mike began sweating. "Okay, well, I know I already asked you in biology, but I thought, maybe because Edward was there, you didn't want to say yes to him to spare his feelings. So... Will you go to a movie with me on Saturday?"

He has to be kidding me.

"ARE YOU HITTING, ON MY SISTER?!" I heard Jasper suddenly boom, and the whole cafeteria went silent. I felt my cheeks burning red, and I covered my face with my hair. This was just great.

"ARE YOU HITTING, ON _MY GIRLFRIEND?!" _I heard Edward then yell, and I felt like crawling into a hole and dying in it. Now, not only was it revealed Mike was hitting on me, but it was now revealed that I was _Edward's girlfriend. _Could I have any worse luck?

Still silent, and Mike's eyes bugged out of his head. I heard the sound of chairs scraping against the Lino, and spun over, to see Jasper and Edward running head on at Mike. He bolted, and the three went screaming out of the cafeteria. The whole room buzzed with conversation now, and I ran back to our table and hid underneath it.

Alice and Rosalie's giggled were the only things I could hear, along with Emmett's booming laugh. They were soon under the table with me, and I hid in my hands.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." I mumbled into my hands. "This is all my fault. Now Mike is going to die, and Edward and Jasper are going to get in trouble."

"Yes, maybe, but on the bright side," Emmett laughed. "Mike will never bug you again."

I groaned.

"I_ knew it_!" Jessica was chanting with Lauren at a nearby table. "What did I tell you? Those two are together!"

I rolled my eyes.

I heard several things across the lunch room as I ran to the bathroom, nearly in tears...

"I heard Bella is pregnant... With Emmett!", "I heard Edward cheated on Bella with Alice.", "Yeah, well, I heard Bella and Edward have been dating since fourth grade!". The tears ran harder down my cheeks as I pushed the door open, and ran for the basins.

I leant on the basin, and hung my head. My hair hung in my face, and I felt oddly sick, but I'm okay... I'll survive. Who cares what they think, anyway?

Everyone cares what they think. And now, I've hurt Mike, and gotten my brother and boyfriend in trouble... I'm a horrible person. I just hope to god no one is hurt. Especially Edward and Jasper. I don't know what I'd do.

"Bella?" I heard a tinkling voice from the doorway. It bounced off the walls, echoing. Alice.

I sniffled. "Hi."

"Are you alright?" She said softly, and I heard her crossing the room. "Emmett would have come, but you are in the female bathroom."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, he wants to know if you're okay. We all do."

"Bella?" I heard Rose's voice echo.

"Rose?"

"Hey, honey. It's okay, I totally understand what you're going through," I felt her arms around my shoulders, and I looked up into the mirror, and saw her beautiful face looking at me with soft, reassuring eyes.

"You do?" I asked, looking over at her with a hard smile.

"Yes," She nodded. "Being talked about all the time. Worrying that your boyfriend is going to get hurt trying to defend you... It all passes."

I knew she was right. I didn't know why I was reacting to something I didn't even care about. Who cares what others think, if they're not close to me?

I wiped the tears away, and forced a smile. "Yeah, you right, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's all pressure," She shrugged. "It's okay. We are here to help you."

"Thanks," I sighed, and walked away from the basins. Alice appeared next to me, and linked arms with me. Rosalie did the same, and we walked confidently out of the bathroom, to find Jasper and Edward.

"Oh, look, it's Bella." Lauren snickered.

"Shut up, you bitch." Rosalie spat, no, growled, and I smiled at her. Lauren was left open mouthed in the hall way.

"_No one_ messes with Rosalie Cullen's friends." She growled, and for a second, I felt threatened.

I sighed. I loved my friends.

We walked through the cafeteria, and I mostly hid behind Rose. People talked, I could hear them, but I held my head up high. Besides, when Rosalie looked at them, they all stop talking immediately.

We walked around the school halls, looking for the two – Maybe three boys. When we couldn't find them, Emmett joined us to help looking.

"You okay, Bells?" He said, looking down at me with a worried expression.

"I'm okay, thanks Em." I smiled at him.

We decided to look in the parking lot next. I saw a flash of white – The color Edward was wearing today. I squinted, and spotted blue, the jacket Jasper was wearing.

"I think they're out there." I said, pointing. "They're behind that car."

We all walked out the doors, and to the parking lot. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch, but we all kept on working. Class can wait.

I let go of Rosalie and Alice, and walked around a row of cars.

I saw them – Mike, on the ground, with Jasper leaning over him with his fist in the air, threatening to punch him. Edward was standing up, leaning over him with the scariest expression I've ever seen. Mike's nose was bleeding, and his eye looked a little bruised. I gasped, and my hand flew to my mouth.

At least Edward and Jasper were unharmed.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled, running to him, and grabbing his shoulders. She jerked him back off of Mike, and Emmett ran to Edward.

Edward was about to kick Mike in the ribs, but Emmett grabbed him around the torso, and pulled him back. Alice and Rosalie were holding back Jasper, while Emmett had Edward in a tight vice-like grip. They were both trying to fight against them.

I ran to Mike, and leant over him.

"Bella?" He muttered sleepily.

"Oh gosh, Mike, are you alright?" I said, looking around for something to help him.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine --"

"I'm not in the mood, Mike. Can you stand up?" I said sternly.

"Yeah, I think so." He pushed himself up, and stumbled. I caught him, and held him by the shoulders.

"Jasper, that's enough!" Alice yelled, turning to talk to Jasper head on. Rose ran to Edward, who was still trying to break free.

"Edward, stop it right now. I think Newton has learnt his lesson. Bella is fine, and you've hurt Newton, so just stop it." Rose growled sternly, and Edward loosened.

"I'm taking him to the nurse," I said, looking at all of their faces. Edward still looked angry, and a little guilty. Jasper looked smug, but calm. I shook my head at both of them for doing something so rash, and began walking away.

"Are you hurting, Mike?" I asked him. He nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Mmm. Blame your _boyfriend_." He spat, and I rubbed his arm.

We entered the warm office building, and straight to the nurse room. She ran out, her eyes wide with confusion and worry.

"What happened here?" She gasped.

"Fight," I muttered, as she took Mike to the bed. He lay down, and she ran off to get an ice pack. I rubbed his forehead delicately.

"That's going to be a black eye." I said, shaking my head at Edward and Jasper. I actually felt a little mad at them. Didn't they know I can handle things myself? I crunched my teeth together.

"They went a little overboard, didn't they?" He managed to choke out. The nurse came back, and put the ice pack over his eye. She began wiping the blood around his nose, and he winced I pain.

"Yes, they did, and I'm so sorry." I sighed. He smiled.

After he got cleaned up, and I helped him back to class, I got called to the principal's office, along with Edward and Jasper. I huffed.

Mr Green was waiting for us, with annoyed expression. He eyed me, clearly angry and curious.

"I am very disappointed is you two," He said, looking between Edward and Jasper. "I would have never, ever thought you two would get into a fight. And yet, you betrayed my trust."

"I'm sorry Mr Green." They mumbled.

"You should be. And you, Ms Swan? What is your part in this?" He said, turning to me now with an even more angry expression. "You are one of the best students in this school. What do you have to explain yourself?"

"They were just defending me." I said, defending my brother and boyfriend unwillingly. I was annoyed with them, right now, but I still had to do something so they wouldn't get in anymore trouble than needed. "And why is that. Hmm?"

"Um," I blushed. "Mike, Newton, tried to, um... Ask me out on a date, and Edward and Jasper got angry."

He nodded. "Well, that sound about right. Jasper, why did you get angry?"

Jasper looked up at him. "Because that mongrel tried to ask out my sister! What else could I have done!"

I glared at him. "I can handle things myself, Jasper! I don't need you to take care of my problems for me!"

"Or right, or right. Calm down, Bella." He said, holding a hand out to me. "Edward, why did you get angry?"

"Because, I feel very strongly for Bella, and that Mike Newton might take advantage of her." He said, clearly not wanting to say too much about our relationship. I liked that, but it didn't make me feel any more appreciative towards him.

"He wouldn't! God, you and Jasper are exactly the same! _I can take care of myself._ I don't need either of you to fight my battles for me!" I spat at them both, but was mainly directed at Edward. He bowed his head.

"Bella Swan! Don't make me call your Father!" He threatened. I sat back in my chair, fuming. "Now, boys, for your punishment."

There was silence, as he thought. "Detention, for a whole fortnight, after school. If another fight commences, I will call you parents." He said.

"Yes Mr Green." We all sighed.

"You are dismissed,"

We all stood up, and stalked out the room. I had gym by myself now, which was good. Maybe I'd calm down then.

I did not calm down at all.

In fact, I felt even more angry.

How could they do this to me? Make me embarrassed, and treat me like a little baby! Why do they think I can't do anything by myself! I am not four years old! Why do they think I'm this little helpless person who can't do anything herself? How could they be so idiotic? How could they be so thoughtless?

I practically stomped out of gym, and the others were waiting for me, as usual. Edward looked guilty, and Jasper looked a little confused. I walked straight past them all, and through my bag over my shoulder. I heard murmurings, as they followed me.

"Bella?" Alice asked timidly.

"What?"

"Can I come over today? My parents are out, and I don't want to be in my big house all by myself... Seeing Emmett is going to Edward's."

The name sent venom through my mouth.

"Um, yeah, okay." I agreed. I wasn't mad at _Alice_.

"Why don't we all go to Bella and Jasper's?" Emmett asked casually.

"No." I said through my teeth, only aiming at one person. Rosalie was okay, Emmett was fine, Jasper had to be there, but Edward, the person I was most at... No way.

"Why?" Emmett seemed to ask stupidly, and I heard someone slap him. "Oh."

I shook my head, as we left the school gates.

I walked ahead of them, not wanting to speak to anyone. I didn't want to get mad at anyone who I wasn't mad at.

"Bella?"

It was his voice. I clenched my fists together.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

I scoffed. "Aw, did you figure that out all by yourself? Clever boy."

I heard Emmett laugh, and got another slap on the head. Edward's steps were getting closer, and I sped up.

"Bella, stop." He commanded. I ignored him.

"I'd rather not." I growled. He sighed.

"Why is that?"

"You really have to ask! Gosh, you're daft for a smart boy."

I felt the sting of the tears welling up in my eyes, and pushed them back. A lump rose in my throat, but I swallowed it. No crying now. Later.

"Well, whatever I did, I'm sorry." He said, a little angry now.

"Well, sorry isn't going to heal how you've hurt me, Edward." I spat back. I didn't dare to look back. I didn't want to see his face.

Everyone was silent, now, either listening to us, or to afraid to speak. Once it came to Alice and Emmett's turn off, they kept walking, remembering one of them was coming to my house. I sighed.

You would thin the anger would have dulled. But it wasn't. How could that be?

"Bella, tell me what I did." He commanded, and I felt a hand graze mine. He must be pretty close to me, now. I yanked my hand in front of me.

I spun around to face him, and they all came to a stop, eyes wide and expectant. I clenched my teeth together.

"I really didn't think you were that stupid, Edward! Hmm, I suppose you are. Now, let's see... You treat me like a baby, you act like I can't take care of myself, you seriously injured Mike with my idiot brother, oh, and you embarrassed me in front of the whole school. Enough for you?"

I heard Jasper sigh.

"Is what's this is about? What the _school_ thinks? That's really immature, Bella." He growled. I clamped my hands into fists, and turned around, and continued walking.

"That's only a minor part of it. You just don't understand." I whispered, the tears about to overflow. The lump was rising.

"I do not treat you like a baby. I'm the only one who actually treats you like an adult." He spat. I heard the others gasp. Now he's done it.

"Excuse me?" Alice wailed. "Did he just say what I think he just said?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. The others loosened up. Quick forgivers.

"And Bella, by the way," He growled. "You cannot take care of yourself when it comes to that little mut. He could easily take advantage of you. He is stronger than you."

I closed my eyes, hiding the tears as we turned into my street. The lump had turned into a fountain of tears, which were now overflowing. I began walking even faster, eager to get to my room so I could just cry.

Thank god, Charlie wasn't home.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward split up and went to the Cullens house, and Jasper, Alice and I went to my house. I wasn't as mad at Jasper as I was Edward – Only because I would have thought Edward would know better. I've talked to him about this exact topic. And yet, he still decided to test me.

I dumped my bag and the foot of the stairs, and ran up to my room. Alice and Jasper caught me first, and I turned to them, and their eyes softened when they saw my tears. Jasper grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. I didn't refuse.

Alice took my hand, and squeezed it tight. I buried my face into Jasper's jacket, soaking it with tears.

"You... Know..." I choked out against his shoulder. "I'm... Still... Mad... At you."

He seemed to laugh. "Why?"

"For the same reason as Edward. But clearly, I'm furious at Edward, and only annoyed at you. I'm just really horrified that you seem to think I'm this helpless little girl who can't take care of herself."

"I don't think that at all. I heard what Newton says to his friends, I had good reason." He said, his voice taking on a hard edge.

"I understand your reason so much better." I mumbled. "But Edward's isn't making any sense."

"I won't treat you like a baby now," He said. "I'll let you figure it out."

I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better. "Thank you."

He let go of me, then, and I hugged Alice before heading up the stairs to my room.

How could I forgive Edward, now?

I lay on bed, thinking. How could I ever let him go after Mike? This is my fault. Al my fault. Of course it is.

But that didn't numb my anger I felt for Edward. The guy who doesn't seem to be able to grasp that I can do things myself without screwing them up. Insensitivity.

There was only one person I felt like seeing right now.

Jacob the wolf.

My body acted before had time to think it through.

I jumped out of bed, and leaped out my window, on to my tree, and went sprinting off into the distance. I grazed my knee, but it was all worth it to see my Jacob.

Stupid clumsy-ness slows me down.

I reached the edge of the forest in no time at all, thank goodness. I was hoping and praying no one would see me.

Now the hefty task of finding Jacob.

"Jacob!" I called, a little to loudly. It echoed through the trees. How could he not hear it?

I hadn't seen Jacob in years. He could have changed... He could have... Died. I cringed, and shook off the horrible thoughts in my head. I hope he hasn't changed one bit. But even if he has, I still love him.

I heard a scratching sound from behind me, and I spun around. It was Jacob, his back to me, and his nose in the dirt. I frowned in confusion. He looked bigger, somehow, then he once was. He reminded me of Jacob the boy, too big.

Suddenly, my mood lifter. I felt happier. It was all Jacob's doing, I could tell. That's what he did, make happy, even in my darkest hours.

He moved away from the dirt, and turned around awkwardly so he was now facing me. His dark, warm eyes, bored into mine, and he angled his nose down to the dirt he was leaning over.

_Rough day_? It read, in messy hand writing. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" I said, sniffling, and wiping away the tears off my cheek. He croaked and laugh, and nodded his huge head.

"Well... Would you really like to know?" I asked. He nodded.

I went through the whole day for him, from start to end. One thing seemed to upset him – The part about Edward, and yelling about 'Are you hitting on my girlfriend.' He made a sort of choking sound, and I stopped, checked if he was okay, and continued.

When I was done, he whimpered, as if to say, sorry.

"It's okay." I whispered. "I'll be okay."

He nodded, and his long, wet tongue hung out of his mouth. I giggled, as he licked my face from chin to hairline.

"Ew! Jake stop!" I giggled, pushing his big head away.

But I couldn't hide forever. I couldn't hide out here with Jacob forever. I had to face him. Face _them_. Eventually. But not now.

Jacob and I sat in silence. I listened to his laboured breathing, and it made me sleepy. Today had been a emotional day for me. It was going to all clog up my brain eventually, if ever.

His bristly fur felt nice against my back, and his breathing made my head rise and fall. His big paw, nearly twice the times bigger than mine – Was secured firmly in my hand. I rubbed my thumb over it, and he rested his head on the other.

I have missed Jacob so much.

* * *

**A/N: **_ Wow. Didn't see THAT coming. _

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Because I sure enjoyed writing it. In fact, I love it so much, I want to do it again! And again... Ha!_

_Please review! _


	17. Truth or Dare & Birthday on the Roof

**A/N: **_Hey, everyone, how's it doin'?_

_I was just wondering if maybe you think I am getting Bella and Edward together too young. I mean, I'm going to write B's birthday soon, so she's turning 15... Look, I dunno, so please give me some help?_

_Also, I was wondering if maybe I should start doing POV's. Just an idea... _

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! _

"Jacob," I sighed, breaking the never ending silence that has filled this little part of the forest that seemed to belong to us. I felt his head come up from his paws, and I turned to look at him. His eyes looked tired and sad. "I should really be going... They're going to wonder where I am."

His eyes looked down at the floor, and back up again. His expression, even though not completely clear, broke my heart.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I began to stand up, pushing on his furry body to elevate myself. If I didn't go now, I would never leave.

His whimpers that left a trail of despair in my mind, as it echoed off the trees and the empty sky around us. I hung my head as I walked through the darkening forest, feeling guilty for just leaving him like this. I heard the heavy padding of paws from behind me, and clenched my fists. Why did it need to be so hard to leave him? It hasn't always been this way.

"Jacob," I repeated, like I had before. "Please, don't make this harder than it needs to be."

He whimpered again, and the padding stopped. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and pushed them back. I needed to be tough.

I fell over somewhere on the way back – And just didn't feel like getting up. Maybe I could stay here forever, and become a part of the forest. But no. Nothing was ever that easy. Not in this lifetime.

It had not been as long as I'd hoped. The sky was just darkening, and the trees swayed in the strong wind around me. I wondered if they had noticed I had gone yet. Probably. Did they even care? Did _Edward _care? The more I thought about it, the more unlikely it became.

I managed the reach the edge of the forest, and see my house right in front of me. I sighed, and trudged – My feet dragging – To my room.

When I opened the door, I didn't have time to think before five sets of arms had fastened around me, nearly knocking me over. I could smell the satisfying scent of my Edward, who seemed closest to me, and inhaled deeply. How was I ever mad at him?

Thank god, Charlie wasn't home.

They didn't let go of me for awhile, in which I was glad. I was happy just being with my little group of friends. My little group of family.

"Oh, Bella," Little Alice choked out after a minute of her quiet tears. "I couldn't find you."

I buried my face in her spiky hair, and let the few tears escape that I couldn't hold in any longer. I could feel everyone's individual shape somewhere around me. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice... Edward. I hugged myself especially close to _that_ shape.

"I... I'm so sorry." I cried, mostly directing me sobs to Edward. "I have cause so much trouble. I'm such a nuisance."

"Shh," He hushed me quietly, and I felt his hand on my back. "It's not your fault at all."

Like I could believe him... The only person I blamed was myself right now.

They all let go of me, one by one. But Edward never let go. Not one everyone else had, not after ten minutes. Even when Emmett coughed teasingly and out of annoyance. Not ever.

"I-I... I'm so stupid. I overreacted." I whispered, his face suddenly inches from mine. His leant closer to me, and kissed my cheeks; taking the tears away. "I said some bad things to you, I didn't mean at all."

"I know, I know." He hushed, crushing me to him, my face into his shoulder.

I wasn't sure if I was over emotional, or if this was how my body coped with things, with anger. I hoped this was hormones, or something, because this really sucked. Suck bad.

"Why didn't you come looking for me?" I sobbed, my voice muffled by his shoulder. He leaned me away so I could speak. The others came closer to us, now, and suddenly, I could feel hands on my cheeks, my shoulders, my back... All soothing me.

"You said you wanted to fight your own battles," Edward sighed, his voice darkening. "So we left you alone." His lips took on a hard line, his jaw hard as rock. "Worst mistake of my life. Because you look like you just fell off a cliff."

I laughed shakily, and looked down at myself. He was right. My knees were grazed, my jeans covered in green foliage from the forest floor. My hands were covered in dirt, right up to my elbows – And my face, I wasn't sure what it looked like, but it felt dirty.

"What have you been doing?" He asked suddenly, looking at me as well. His arms loosened form around my waist, so he could get a good look at me. The anger felt like it had burned out of my system for good, now.

"Um," I stuttered, the tears still flowing. "I fell over. A lot. Tears blur my vision."

"Oh," He choked, his face filled with pain. "I'm so sorry, Bell, I really am. I was so stupid. I shouldn't have fought with New- Mike, I shouldn't have said those things about how you couldn't take care of yourself. I was being stupid, because you can. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I should've have seen that-"

I pressed my forefinger to his lips, because he was babbling. "It's okay."

"Well it doesn't seem okay! Look what I've done to you." He said, shaking his head and crushing me to him once more. He inhaled my scent, and rubbed his nose against my hair. "I'm am only trouble for you, I don't deserve you at all."

"You deserve every bit of me," I whispered, leaning up and pressing my lips to his cheek. He smiled, and I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"Puke, puke!" Emmett's playful voice boomed from behind us, and I cracked a smile.

"Emmett! Shut up!" Rosalie shrieked. "Leave them alone!"

Edward and I both shook with laughter at their little outburst, which lightened up the mood. He let go of me, which only made me sad, but soon I was in the arms of my brother.

"Bella, did you know you scared me half to death?" Jasper whispered mockingly.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I'm just glad you're okay," He hugged me tighter, then let go of me. I was passed to the bone crushing arms of Emmett, my giant teddy bear, and the air was taken out of me.

"Oh, Belly Bear," He sighed. "You have really got to stop running off into the forest. It scares us all to death, and you only end up hurting yourself."

I laughed. "Thanks Em. I'll try."

No promises. Jacob was there. Sorry, Emmett.

"Bella, honey," Rose sighed, shaking her head, her arms around my shoulders in comfort. "I will never let my brother be so stupid again. I'm sorry."

"We all have our stupid moments," I said, grinning up at Edward reassuringly. He smiled back, but it looked a little forced. He must feel really, really bad. I'll never let him feel like that again. "But it's only a matter of learning from them."

We all nodded, and stood in a tight circle in the door way. The door was still open, the cold air blowing through, making me shiver. I heard Dad's cruiser hoofing down the street, and looked out the door.

His lights shone brightly in my eyes, and I squinted. He waved at me, before getting out of the car, and walking to the door. He gun hung loosely off of his belt, and I swallowed. _Don't kiss me right now, Edward!_ I thought to myself. That wouldn't go over well.

Thank god the tears had stopped. Nobody is more scared of water works than my Dad.

"Hey, Dad," I said, smiling weakly at him. His eyes narrowed then widened as he took me in. Dang, should've showered first.

"Hi, Bells... What happened to you? And why are we all gathered in the doorway?"

"Well... I took a walk, fell over, the whole shibang. It's happens all the time," I shrugged. He chuckled to himself.

"And they're gathered here.. Because?" He asked, gesturing to my friends behind me.

"Well, Jasper, lives here, so...," He glared at me with I had this attempt at humour. He must be in a bad mood. "I needed company."

He nodded, as if all was understood. "Okay, well are they staying over?"

I looked back at them, and they all grinned and nodded. I laughed. "If that's alright."

"Edward, too? Hmm, I don't know..." He scratched his chin, deep in thought. I swallowed. Hard. I could hear the intake of breath from behind me.

"As long as nothing goes on... Um... That's in anyway... Um, you know what I mean! You're all outta here," He seemed to joke at the end, but I heard the warning in his tone. They all clapped, and sprinted upstairs after one another.

"Oh, and Bella," Dad said. I turned around.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I'm meeting the Chief from Port Angeles and a couple of other guys from the station for a drink later. Do you mind fixing your own dinner?" He asked.

I shrugged, and nodded. "Sure, Dad."

He grinned. "It's so easy to live with you, Bells."

I grinned back at him, happy at how this had turned out. I ran up the stairs, and flung myself over the last step. Edward was waiting up there for me, and I landed – Well, tripped – Right into his waiting arms. I blushed, before picking myself up, still in his embrace. He chuckled.

"Still as clumsy as ever," He sighed, leaning in and pecking my lips sweetly. My heart sped up.

He leaned away from me, his arms around my waist. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and ripped myself from Edward's hug. He looked hurt, at first, then scared. Dad was coming up the stairs. We were standing close together, but not close enough to think we were dating.

"Hey... You two," He muttered suspiciously, and walked past us, to his room. We both burst into laughs, relieved he didn't see us. If he had seen us kiss... I shuddered. I pretended to wipe the sweat off my forehead, and made him laugh out loud. We both ran to my room, hand-in-hand.

"Hey... You two," Rosalie narrowed her eyes, her voice deep. I realised she was mocking Charlie. Her voice went back to normal. "That was close."

I nodded, my eyes wide. "Oh, I know. Edward looked so hurt when I moved away from him," I pouted at him, and he seemed to glare at me. "Then you understood."

"Do you want me to get shot, Bella?" He asked rhetorically and playfully. "Because I would not like to feel that pain."

"Hmm... True." I mumbled, smiling. "We could make up for that lost time now?"

He grinned at this. He came closer to me, and crushed his lips to mine.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Sister still in the room! Yuck!" Rosalie squealed, and ran out of the room, still squealing. Edward and I smiled into each other's lips.

* * *

"I still think we should have another game of spin the bottle," Jasper said, for the ninth time tonight. We all glared at him. We knew what he was trying to do...

"If you want to kiss Alice, just do it!" Edward shrieked. "We don't need to play that ludicrous game."

Alice playfully glared at him. He was the only one to speak what all of us wanted to say.

"Fine," Jasper snapped, leaning across our little circle and slamming into Alice's lips. This was a little disturbing...

"I think I'm going to vomit." I mumbled, after 10 seconds of intense Jasper-and-Alice. They broke apart, breathless, their faces looking blue. Emmett's jaw was tight, teeth locked. My face was green, I think...

"Hey, we should totally create a game, to see who can win the most passionate kiss." Alice said, huffing and puffing. I groaned.

"We'll win," Rosalie said, grinning seductively at Emmett. I shuddered.

"Oh, yeah?" Jasper snapped. "We'll Alice and I will win hands down!"

Emmett scoffed. "Right! Keep dreaming! Let's do it! Winner gets forty bucks."

I moaned; oh no. This won't end well.

"You guys going to play?" Alice asked, walking over to Jasper and sitting next to him. My eyes widened.

"God no," I said, shaking my head furiously.

"You don't want to kiss me, Bella?" Edward asked, sounded playfully hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I do, just not here, not now."

He laughed.

Edward and I hadn't really... Gotten to the point of um... Kissing as _passionately_ as Emmett and Rose. Or Jasper and Alice. We kept it simple. Plus, I think Edward wanted to keep me innocent. As much to my disappointment, of course. I wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation, but he didn't seem to show it at all. Doesn't help my case.

"Ready, set, go!" Alice cried, and Rosalie and Emmett dove into each other eagerly.

I cringed.

I felt Edward and my side, his fists clenching and un-clenching as he controlled his anger. I rubbed his arm soothingly.

Emmett and Rosalie were like nothing I've seen before. The went at each other like animals, like they were eating their favourite food. I felt the need to turn away in seconds, feeling like I was intruding. So when they were finished, I was relieved.

"Ha," Emmett snorted at Jasper. "Beat that, little brother."

Jasper scoffed back at him. "Piece of cake. Let's go, Alice."

"Ready, go!" Rose cried, and like Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice dived right in.

My stomach churned and ached to see my brother this way. I mean, I knew they kissed all the time, but I didn't need to _see _it. Not ever.

I felt sick, and nearly jumped up to go to the bathroom. Especially when somehow, Jasper's mouth ended up at Alice's throat. Edward gagged. I was surprised that Emmett was unusually calm.

"Hey, Jasper, I was wond-" I heard my Dad began to say, but it was too late. He had already seen.

Jasper and Alice pulled apart, their eyes wide with fear. We were all silent, till my Dad turned his back to us, and shuddered violently. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that."

"What'd you want, Dad?" I asked shakily.

"Never mind! I'm leaving!" He squeaked, walking down the stairs.

We couldn't help but laugh our heads off.

Alice looked so embarrassed, but Jasper looked a little smug. It was kinda like.. It's out the open now. He looked relieved. But a little scared at the same time. It's going to be awkward now...

"Did that just really happen," Alice choked, her face distressed.

"Yup," Emmett laughed.

"Dammit!" She cussed.

"Anyway," Emmett said, breaking the silence. "It's Bella and Edward's turn."

I gasped, as if this was a surprise. Of course this was coming! I expected it. Not sure if I wanted it, but...

"You know, I'm only fourteen," I mumbled nervously. "Wouldn't want to corrupt my innocence..."

"Oh c'mon! You're turning fifteen in two days!" Rose said. "It's going to happen eventually, so..."

I frowned at the reminded of my birthday.

"Ugh," I mumbled, my head in my hands. I felt a light touch on my back, and looked up.

"You don't have to, Bell." Edward's soothing voice said. "It's okay."

"I'm just nervous." I explained. "Sorry."

"It's fine. It'll surprise you to know, I'm nervous too."

That surprised me. A lot. Edward was always so... Confident! He never broke a sweat, never looked worried... So why did this make his so nervous?

"Why?" I nearly burst out giggling. I was so immature.

"Um," He said, looking away and back again. "I don't want to make you disappointed."

"HA!" Emmett burst into loud guffaws. I glared at him, when Edward went red. I touched him cheek with my fingertips.

"No chance of that." I whispered, smiling reassuringly at him. He smiled back.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss!" Everyone began chanting, and I felt deja vu. I looked up at him, into his beautiful green eyes, and, I leaned in eagerly.

His lips crushed mine with such force I nearly fell over. Not that I cared. I wanted this. Bad.

He arms slithered around my waist, and he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and tangled my fingers in his soft hair.

This was the farthest we've ever gotten.

He pulled my onto his lap, somehow, without breaking our connection. I leaned closer to him, wanting more. I needed oxygen, right now, but I ignored it. He was the one who pulled away too take a breath. I took one, too, but after that, we were right back into our kiss.

I felt Edward hands move higher up my waist, to just under my elbow. I smiled in pleasure, as his lips left my mouth, and moved down my face to my neck.

"HEY!" Jasper suddenly yelled. "LOWER YOUR HANDS!"

Edward chuckled, and did so. But when he lowered them too low... "HEY! MOVE YOUR HANDS HIGHER! WAIST IS THE LIMIT!"

I rolled my eyes, as his lips returned to mine.

I was gasping, again, and leaned away. We were looking at each other with such awe – Such adoration – I wanted to kiss him again. And again and again. Forever.

We had found a new hobby.

"Wow," Emmett gasped. "I didn't know you guys had it in you."

"Me either," I gasped, grinning at Edward.

"We have some competition." Alice giggled, lightly pushing Jasper.

"I wish you didn't intercede Jaz," I giggled, surprised by my behaviour.

"Oh yeah? Not before marriage, little sis." He said, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. Like I could wait that long.

"So who won?" Edward asked curiously. He hadn't taken his eyes off me yet.

"I'm going to have to say you two." Emmett said, laughing. "Until next time."

I giggled, as Edward pressed his lips to mine again, reminding me of our little... Game.

"Can we eat, please? I'm hungry." Emmett said suddenly. Of course. That was so Emmett.

I nodded, just as my stomach growled. Good timing, Em.

I pulled Edward up by the hand, and I skipped out my door, following the others. They all laughed at my attempt at skipping. To them, it looked more like _tripping_. Edward was the loudest.

"Hey, Edward, you know your women's a klutz." Emmett stated matter-of-factly, walking next to Edward and me.

"You don't say," I muttered, still smiling.

Once we got downstairs, I decided to make everyone tacos. They all helped me take out the vegetables, while I got the meat ready. Emmett broke about five taco shells before he could get one our of the packet. I giggled and nearly spilt the chilli sauce all over the floor. Alice had the duty of chopping up Lettuce. Rose was doing cheese. Jasper had tomato, and Edward helping me with the meat. Alice seemed to be taking snap shots of us cooking with my camera.

"Edward, can you please grab me the pepper?" I asked, pointing to the little saucer of pepper. He nodded, and handed it to me.

I felt his arms slither around my waist, and his head rest on my shoulder. I smiled, and I stirred the food. "Hey, Edward."

"Hey, Bella."

"How are you?"

I realised we had never had a casual conversation today. It was all angry words, and sob, and –

"I'm great. In fact, better than great. I'm on cloud nine." He murmured, making my ear tickle from his breath. I giggled.

"Why is that?" I asked, staring down at the browning mince.

"You are really going to ask that, you silly girl?" He chuckled. He entwined his hands at my stomach. "It's you, silly Bella."

I felt my face redden, and the meat simmered. Edward and I burst into laughs, as I leant my head back on his shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked in confusion. I heard the crunch of a taco shell, which only made me laugh harder.

"Don't ask the love sick teenagers," Rosalie snickered, giggling with Alice.

Once the meat was done, the vegetables were chopped, we all headed to the dining room table to eat. We all made our tacos, and dug in hungrily. I was starving, after today's events. Which reminded me, I'd have to visit Jake soon. Jacob the wolf, I mean. Which reminded me of the Jacob the man. And what he had said...

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind.

".... So, maybe, we could all, like, ditch school, and-"

"What Emmett, we're not ditching school."

"Goody-Goody."

"Humph."

Emmett and Rosalie were having a quarrel- Over something that sounded exactly like the kinda thing Emmett would want to do. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are we ditching school?" I asked, raising my eye-brows and taking a bite out of my taco.

"Because, Bella," Emmett said, matter-of-factly, " There's a concert going on next week."

"Oh, where?" I asked, interested. I've always loved music.

"Good Charlotte."

"Oh. Cool! I love them!" I gasped, excited. "Where is it?"

"Bella, you shouldn't be encouraging him," Edward whispered into my ear. I shook him off.

"It's in Los Angeles."

I choked on my taco. "What?! We can't go to that?!"

"That's exactly what I said," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Emmett. "No parents would ever have it."

"That's why we don't tell them," Emmett said, tapping his nose, and winking.

"As if they wouldn't noticed we were gone for say, three or four days." Edward spat back. Emmett frowned.

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Of course you haven't. So it's settled, we're not going."

Aw, I got excited. I pouted.

We finished our dinner, and headed back upstairs. I towed Edward behind me, again, which only made me giggle. Anything to do with Edward made me giggle, to be honest.

"So, Alice, what wild shenanigans do you have planned for us tonight?" I asked, worried about the consequences. She could have makeovers, or games, or...

"Truth or dare." She squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together. I groaned.

"Cool," Was the only word that was said. Emmett. "I'm in."

"C'mon, c'mon!" Alice said, jumping up and down. "Please, guys?!"

We entered Jasper's room, and I sat on the floor. I lay on my stomach, and sighed. "Fine."

Everyone turned to me, with surprised and confused expressions.

I shrugged. "What?"

"_Bella_ agreed to truth or dare? What the hell?" Jasper gasped. "What world do we live in?"

Everyone ignored him, and sat down with their partners. Alice and Jasper snuggled up underneath Jasper's blankets, and Rosalie and Emmett took the futon at the back of the room. Edward lay on the floor next to me.

"So... Emmett, truth or dare?" Edward asked, grinning at him.

Emmett grinned as well. "What do you think? Dare."

"Okay..." Edward said, looking around at all of us. "Go to Esme and tell her how beautiful she looks today. Then say, Carlisle better keep an eye on you, 'cause your one hot Mom."

I muffled my laughs into my arm, and Emmett's face dropped. "Aw man."

"You have to do it. We'll follow you in." Edward declared, and we all stood up, ready to go downstairs. Emmett trudged down the stairs behind us all, with a pout. I smiled at him.

We crossed into Edward and Rosalie's house, and entered the kitchen. Esme was cleaning the counter, when she saw us.

She narrowed her eyes at us. "What is going on...?"

"Oh, hey, Mom," Edward said, beaming at her. She smiled back at him.

"Hey, sweetheart. Yes, Emmett?"

Emmett emerged from behind Rosalie. "Hey, Esme," He said timidly, rubbing his arm. It's very rare that you see Emmett nervous.

"Hello, Emmett, honey! How are you?" She asked politely and motherly.

"I'm, um good, hey did you know you look really beautiful today?" I held in my giggles.

Esme hid her face with her hand. "Oh, thank you."

"And, um... Aw, do I have to?" He said, whispering back at Edward. Edward grinned impishly and nodded. "Okay ,well, Carlisle better keep an eye on you, 'cause you're one hot Mom."

Esme giggled. "Oh, um thanks a lot, Emmett. I appreciate it, I think."

We all walked out of the room, giggling like school girls, leaving Esme flattered and confused.

We decided to stay at the Cullens for a little bit. What was the point of going back and forth? We can go back to my house later.

We all huddled into Edward's little room, and I took his black leather couch. He sat next to me, his arm around my waist. He kissed my temple sweetly.

"Okay... Truth or dare, Jasper," Emmett said, staring at Jasper, in concentration.

Jasper grimaced. "Dare."

"Excellent. I dare you, to... Go to Charlie, and ask him about tips on making out with Alice."

I heard everyone's intake of breath as he said those words. And the laughter afterwards.

"Oh Lord, no way! No, no, no!" Jasper was crying, his eyes wide and scared. "Please, no!"

Emmett grinned at him, and pretended to twist the non-existent moustache on his face. I giggled.

"So we have to go back to my house, now?" Jasper said, annoyed. "Ugh!"

With that, we all got up and sprinted to my house. I fell half way, but luckily Edward caught me by the arm. He chuckled at me.

Once we got home – I realised. Dad is out with his buddies.

"HA!" Jasper shrieked, with a grin and pointing a finger at Emmett. "Sucked in!"

Emmett's face fell, and he sighed. "You'll just have to do it when he gets home."

Jasper groaned, and put his head in his hands. "Well, can I dare someone now?"

"Sure," Em shrugged.

"Okay... I have a couples dare for Bella and Edward." Jasper smiled at us creepily, with a sadistic grin. I narrowed my eyes out of fear and worry.

"Then we'll choose truth," Edward snapped, looking between Jasper and I. I sighed out of relief... Surely my brother can;t be that evil.

"Aw, you guys suck," He mumbled. "Fine, then. Embarrassing question coming your way, Edward."

Edward moaned, and I rubbed his arm.

"Okay... Edward... Have you _ever_ fantasised about Bella with no clothes on?" Jasper asked, his voice taking on a threatening edge. I hid my face in his shoulder. He was stiff at my side.

"Jaz, please no." I pleaded with him, my voice muffled. "Don't embarrass _both_ of us."

"Oh I will," He grinned.

"Oh! I wanna know now!" Emmett wailed, bouncing in his seat. Alice has rubbed off on him. "Well, Edward, tell, tell tell!"

I groaned again. Don't tell them Edward, please...

"Of course not! I am not that vulgar!" Edward cried.

"Oh, c'mon! Jasper has done it about Alice, we all know I have done it about Rosalie, so... Who cares?" Emmett shrugged.

"Well," He sighed dramatically. "I am a man, so... How can you blame me?"

I flt my face going hot.

"O-M-G! HE DID IT!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands. "NO WAY!"

"I think I am going to puke. My brother...?" Rose was muttering in disgust. My face went even hotter than before. I'm sure it was the color of a tomato.

"I can feel you blush through my clothing, Bell." Edward chuckled, rubbing my head. I groaned.

"Ha, I wonder if she looks as good as you have imagined," Emmett mumbled, looking at Edward with interest.

"Like I'd tell you." Edward spat playfully. My face went down fifty shades of color I'm sure.

"Ew, can we please move on, now." I sighed, lifting my head up to find them all grinning at me. I looked down, shaking my head.

"Okay," Edward grinned playfully. "Truth or dare, Rosalie?"

Rose's eyes widened in shock. "Um... I really don't want to do a dare, so truth?"

"Boring!" Emmett chanted. She shot him an icy glare, silencing him.

"Shutup," Rose spat.

"Anyway, so... Hmm... How many rooms have you and Emmett made out in our house?" Edward asked, eyeing her and Emmett. They both swallowed.

"Um, in the past week, or over a year?" Emmett asked, a teasing tone coming into his voice.

"Year,"

"Um, okay...," Rosalie murmured. "Well, my room, obviously, the garage, Edward's room, The attic, the living room, the kitchen, Mom and Dad's room, my closet... The list goes on."

"I never want to step foot into my room again," Edward shuddered, and kissed my forehead.

"Oh please," Jasper shot at him. "Like you haven't been sneaking into Bella's room of a night and playing guilty games,"

Edward and I's gaze shot to each other, wide eyed. I could read the worry in his eyes. It took us awhile to realise they were joking. "Oh..." I murmured in relief.

"Unless there's something you're not telling us." Alice said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"No, nothing at all."

"Okay then."

"Okay, whatever, truth or dare, Bella?" Rosalie asked, looking at me with an expectant face. I groaned.

"Um... I'll go... for... Dang why am I doing this? Dare." I mumbled, closing my eyes tight at the end. I heard whispering, and giggles, and snapped them open. They all sat up innocently.

"Well, I dare you... to date Mike Newton for a week." Rose grinned. Emmett howled with laughter, and I felt Edward's arms tighten around me.

"This was your doing, wasn't it Emmett." I mumbled through my teeth.

"Yup." He grinned at me harder.

"There is no way I'm doing this. Leading on a boy, and toying with his and Edward's emotions... It's not nice." I said, looking around at all of their amused faces.

"What the worse that could happen?" Rose shrugged. "It's only a week..."

"Yes, and we will all be there, watching you guys, every minute to make sure every goes as planned." Emmett said. I clenched my teeth together.

"How do you expect me to be able to watch that?" Edward muttered, pulling me closer to him.

"You'll just have to stand it."Emmett shrugged. "It's not that hard."

I put my head in my hands, and groaned. I guess it's just a week...

"C'mon, Bell. Starting Monday, you have to, maybe... Ask him out?" Rose said. "It'll be funny."

"It'll be torture." I sighed. "But I have no other choice. I'm sorry, Edward,"

"It's okay." He sighed. "Just... Please, don't... Do anything with him?"

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Edward! I'm glad you think so much of me."

He chuckled, and kissed the top of my head.

"That. Is. Going to be good!"Emmett shrieked happily. "Maybe we should call him, and you guys can go on a date tomorrow night?!"

Better to get it over and done with, I suppose.

"Um... Do you think he'd be awake now?" I asked, and they all seemed to erupt in loud cheers. I'm glad they were getting a kick out of this.

Edward unwillingly handed me his home phone. I knew Mike's number like the back of my hand, because he has rung me so many times. Sad, I know.

I dialled the number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Bella?" His voice chimed through the phone.

"Um, hey, Mike." I stuttered, not believing I was actually going through with this. I turned the phone on loud speaker, and everyone came closer so they could hear. They couldn't stop giggling.

"So... What's up?" He asked coolly. I scoffed.

"Is this a bad time, or something?" I asked, sounding a little too hopeful.

"Um... No, no. So why'd you call?"

This was the question I had been dreading.

"I was just wondering, if... Maybe... You would like to... See, a... Movie on Sunday night?"

I closed my eyes, ready for anything. The other cupped their hands over their mouths. Edward... Looked saddened.

"As in... a d-date?" He asked, his voice breaking an octave. I swallowed. I looked up at Rose, and she was nodding. I could have sworn I had Edward's teeth crunch together.

"Um, sure, yeah." I answered him, and imagined him breaking into a happy dance.

"Oh! Well, oh! But you and Cullen...?" He sounded so happy and so surprised.

"Um, yeah... It... Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, my voice turning into a purr. Everyone looked at me in confusion. I grinned. I may as well have fun... "He is out of town, for a week or two, and... I need some... _company_."

I heard his intake of breath. Everyone around me burst into loud laughs, and Emmett high fived me.

"O-oh, well... I'm your man, then." He said, sounding nervous and ecstatic at the same time. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, at the movie? We could have dinner before, if you like...?"

"Um, sure, yeah. Bella Italia? I love that place. Pick me up at six?" I asked, sounding seductive.

"S-sure. See you then."

"Goodbye, Mike."

I hung up the phone, and the room erupted in cheers.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! That was genius!" Emmett boomed, high-fiving me again. "Well done!"

"Nice, Bella." Jasper commended. "I'll be there watching, in case it gets out of hand."

"And so will I," Edward said through his teeth, and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's going to be okay, Edward!" I said. "It'll be fine."

"But he's disgusting!" Edward complained.

"Mmm, well... It's a dare. I can't argue."

"True."

"That will be so interesting. We'll sit somewhere in the restraunt where you can see us so we can communicate." Rose explained. I nodded.

"Okay."

"And we'll sit at the back of the theatre, just so we can see you." She explained again.

"And... So, what if I have to, you know, kiss him." I screwed up my nose at the end. Edward stiffened again.

"You'll have to comply. But don't get to into it. Edward will break his neck." Emmett interjected. I wondered why it was mostly Rosalie and Emmett contributing to this dare.

"Oh man," I moaned, leaning back onto Edward's arm which was behind me on the couch. He rubbed my hand.

"It'll be okay. Just if his he sticks his tongue in your mouth, give him a piece of your mind. If I don't." Edward clarified, still looking angry. His eyes were dark.

"Hmm," I wondered. "They may or may not happen. It probably will, seeing it's going to be a week. It's okay. I'll keep my closed."

"Good."

"Ha! So... What do we do now?" Emmett asked, "Alice and Jasper haven't been dared."

"I get to dare them!" I called out, excited by this. Hmm, Jasper or Alice?

"Jasper," I glared at him. "Truth or dare?"

He stared wide eyed at me, knowing what I was capable of. I can be very evil when I want to be.

"Be kind, little sis." He stuttered, looking at Alice with a comical expression.

I thought for a moment, then came up with the best dare I could think of. And possibly the most disturbing. "I dare you to give Alice a lap dance."

Emmett's booming laughter was the first thing I heard. Then Alice and Jasper's terrified and shaky squeals. Edward body shook with silent laughter from underneath me.

"Bella, that's a little... Wrong. I'm totally happy for her-"

"Do it."

He moaned, and stood up. Alice got into a crossed legged position on the couch, with a cross between and excited and freaked out expression.

Seeing Jasper dancing around Alice's little body made me laugh uncontrollably. Out of nowhere, Em had out a video camera, getting the whole thing. Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and myself were in stitches as this took place. Alice had a delicate smile.

"Wouldn't it just be great if Carlisle and Esme walked in right about now..." Emmett wondered suggestively, and Edward nodded at him, before he took off.

This was going to be good.

Emmett must have taken the camera with him, because it had disappeared. I couldn't hold in my giggles as I heard Emmett's loud voice and Esme and Carlisle's confused mutterings get closer at closer to Edward's room.

"Emmett, what's going on-" Esme was saying, but stopped when they both entered the room. Emmett focused the camera on their faces, which were open mouthed, but with a smile tugging at their lips.

"Jasper, having fun?" Carlisle said, his voice humorous.

"Um, Carlisle, actuall- Wait, _Carlisle_!? Ah!" Jasper yelled, leaping off Alice and hurling himself onto the floor. Everyone was in hysterics, tears rolling down our cheeks, our stomachs aching.

"That is classic! You Tube, here we come!" Emmett laughed, switching off the camera and putting it behind his back where he was positioned on the couch next to Alice.

"Emmett, please, no, I'll do anything." Jasper begged. "Just not You tube."

"Don't worry, Em," Esme giggled, her hand over her face. "If you don't put it on you tube... I sure will."

Jasper gasped, and ran to Esme. He through his arms around our second mother, and looked up at her with wide eyes. It took my awhile to register he was going to put on the puppy dog eyes to get himself out of it.

Esme ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. "That doesn't work on me any more, sweetheart. Edward and Rosalie have done it for years. Although, I'm pretty sure Alice and Bella still get me with hit," She chuckled, looking at me with a smile.

Edward's arms tightened around me, and I felt his lean down and kiss my cheek. I flushed red, at the fact his parents were in the room.

Edward's parents were in the room. And I was on his lap.

I jumped off of him, and fell onto the floor. He must have realised what I had just realised, and sat up straight in his chair. Thank goodness Carlisle and Esme didn't notice. I crossed my legs, and heard a giggling Alice and Rosalie. I looked back at them, and shot them a glare.

"Um, anyway. We are going to go have dinner. You guys, just... Keep it PG, will you Jaz?" Carlisle said, winking at Jasper. "Oh, and stay safe, all of you."

The double meaning in his voice had us all giggling like maniacs. Rosalie and Edward just laughed.

But Edward and I's little encounter before nearly got us found out. That can't happen again. I waited till Esme and Carlisle were all the way down the stairs, and climbed back up to Edward, and into his arms.

"That was close," I mumbled, hugging his hand to my face.

"Tell me about it. I totally forget that we were hiding it." He chuckled. "But, at least they didn't see."

"Or, we hope they didn't see. Who knows."

"Actually, Bella," Rosalie said matter of factly, and was not snuggled up with Emmett. "If she did know, she would be screaming and hugging you both."

"Oh," Was all I could get out.

"Who thinks we should give Bella and birthday dare for tomorrow?" Jasper said, looking at me, and wiggling his eye-brows. Dang, I forgot about my birthday! I'm turning fifteen... Tomorrow.

I shuddered.

"Thanks for reminding me," I screwed up my nose, and Edward laughed at me.

"Well, you will wake up to us all around you for you birthday, Belly-Bear." Emmett said, grinning at me. I sighed. Because that makes it so much better.

"I'll probably wake up to a screaming at. In my face, probably. I can see it now. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!'" They all snickered, but I didn't find it very funny. And now that I think about it, they better not give me any presents... Edward especially.

"And no presents," I warned them, looking around at all of them. I noticed Alice's face fall, then rise again. I narrowed my eyes.

"Like that is going to stop anyone," Emmett laughed softly.

"Well... I'm threatening all of you. Right... Now." I said, glaring at all of them individually.

"Oh, we're so scared," Jasper teased, waving his hands up in mock fear. "It's Bella the angry kitten! run for your lives!"

I glowered at his teasing. Big meany.

"Just know I will happily beat you all to death," I threatened again with a sadistic grin.

"Creepy, Bells," Emmett said, wincing. "Hey, why is C and E having dinner so late? It's like, nearly nine."

"They're like to have their weekly romantic dinners _alone_." Edward cringed when he mentioned the last word. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sure, I'm sure they are having more than dinner," Rosalie said, in a disgusted tone she usually reserves for Edward and I's make out fest. Actually, just the one that happened a couple of hours ago.

We all cringed.

"Ew, I don't typically like to think of my second parents that way." I said, scrunching up my nose. Edward always said it looked adorable. Personally, I don't get it.

"No, neither do I. Don't you just love it, Rose and Eddie, how we all call your parents: 'Second parents'. Must be weird." Emmett asked, and out of the blue, began making out with Rose. Ugh.

"Do you mind, Emmett? Can't I answer a question without you making out with my little sister?" Edward spat, and Emmett stopped, and turned to him. Rosalie was breathing heavily.

"Fine, but this better be good."

"Okay, well... It's not weird at all, because you've been doing it your whole lives. And, if I'm not mistaken, we all think of each other as siblings." Edward answered simply. "So, why does it matter? We're just one big, happy, and- and sometimes dis functional- family."

I grinned at the last part.

"Good thing I liked that answer, or you would be getting hit for breaking a make out session." Emmett joked, smiling down at Rosalie. I looked away, wanting to give them privacy. It's pretty hard though when they do it right in front of you so you can't turn away.

"You know," Edward suddenly whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "We could have a little kissing session of our own,"

Shivers shot through my spin and my bones felt like jelly. I felt my face heat up, but couldn't even get in a thought before his lips were crushed roughly mine. My eyes widened at his unusual intensity, but soon, closed in concentration.

"Um, why did everyone start making out?" Alice asked, with a giggle. "What do you say, Jazzy?"

Oh lord. What must this look like to people on the outside?

"Hey, um, we, should, stop...," I said between kisses. He moved down to my neck, so I could speak. "Carlisle... And... Esme."

"Who cares." He murmured, before kissing me again.

"Damn! I left my candles in Edward's room! Be right down, Carlisle!" I heard Esme's sweet voice echo off the walls, and I heard her high heels clopping against the corridor right outside of Edward's room.

We all moved very fast.

I flung myself off of Edward, and nearly hit Alice. Jasper appeared next to me, and Alice was on my other side. We all sat with our legs out in front of us, two metres from our partners. I began whistling to lighten up the mood, when Esme entered the room. For the first time, I noticed the candles, and she smiled as she eyed the situation in the room.

"See ya, children!" She said over her shoulder, clearly in a hurry to get downstairs. We all let out a sigh of relief, and returned to our previous positions.

* * *

Once I opened my eyes in the morning, I found myself freezing cold. I snuggled into the arms around me, feeling the warmth of them. The wind blew around me, making my hair blow wildly in the wind.

Last night was long. Very, very long.

After our little run in with Esme, we all decided to crash at the Cullen's place, because we were all too tired to move. I fell asleep in Edward's arm, at around one I think. We all talked for awhile, joked around, talked about my date with Mike on Sunday, which, I'm sure is now tomorrow. Then, slowly but surely, we all fell off the edge into sleep.

I wasn't on Edward's bed any more. Actually, I didn't feel anything under me, although I was held up in the air. I buried my face into his chest, and inhaled his scent. It wasn't Edward's. It smelt like pancakes, and pine, and...

I slowly opened, my eyes, and saw nothing but the grey sky of Forks.

"What the heck...?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. I looked up, to see Emmett's grinning face over me. So he was the one carrying me. I wonder why... ?

I looked around us, and screamed at our current location.

We were on the roof.

"URGH!" I yelled, grabbing a fistful of Emmett's shirt. "What the hell Emmett?"

"Hey, it's not just me. It's Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and-"

"Just tell me why we're on the roof!"

"Oh, we're hiding you from Edward. Oh, and..." Suddenly, everyone's face appeared. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett... "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"

"URGH!" I jumped again, and my face fell in my hands. "Damn, stupid birthday."

"Well, we decided we would have a little fun. Plus, we like to play with Eddie a little bit." Emmett grinned. I moaned.

"Put me down," I mumbled sleepily, and the arms fell from under me. My bare feet felt the chill on the cold roof underneath me, and I scowled. I wasn't a morning person.

"I'm going to find Edward," I murmured, walking towards a trap door about five meters away from me. I'd only ever been up here once, when I was eight, but that was with Carlisle, Esme and Charlie. I was too scared otherwise.

Someone grabbed my wrist, and I turned around to find Jasper. ""No! Please stay, Bella. We all have our presents for you."

Great. Presents. Urgh. Kill me now, God.

I turned around, with a sour expression. We had all slept in our clothes from last night, so we were all dressed. "I thought I told you not to. So... Why?"

"Our little sister is turning fifteen." Jasper said, shrugging. We wanted to do something special.

"On the roof?" I asked.

"Yes, on the roof. Now, open mine first!" He prompted, reaching behind him, and taking out a large rectangular box. I looked at it in confusion. Jasper is giving me what looked like... Clothing?

"Thanks?" I said, taking the box off him and taking off the white lid.

I saw cobalt blue silk, and that's it. I pulled it out, and dropped the box at my feet. I was afraid it was going to fall off the roof and into the backyard. It didn't.

I held the beautiful dress up in front of me, and looked it with a smile. I loved it. Usually I don't like clothing, but this dress was beautiful. It had a low neck line, but not too low. There was a thick ribbing around above the waist. It looked like it came up to just above my knees, and the arm holes were spaghetti strap, but thick, just like the ribbon.

"Aw, Jasper, thank you," I said, throwing my arms around his neck, the dress still in my hand. "I love it."

"Alice helped me pick it out." He smiled softly.

"Of course," I leaned around him, and shot Alice a appreciative smile. She mirrored It, but with a nod. "Thank you, again."

He nodded, and I folded the dress up and put it back in the box. I shut the lid, and put it with my other wrapped gifts.

"Oh! Me next! It goes with the dress!" Alice squealed, and danced over to me. She held out a little brightly wrapped rectangular box. It looked like the dress, but smaller.

I took of the lid, to show a pair of beautiful, sapphire colored shoes. It had a small heel, just how I like it. They were simple, yet elegant. Very... Me.

"Oh, I love them, thanks Ali!" I said, kissing her cheek lightly. She grinned.

"I'm glad you like them." She said, as I was putting the shoes back in the box. I put them with Jasper's dress, actually happy – but feeling a little guilty, because of the money spent – with my gifts so far.

"Edward has bought you something to match the dress, to." Alice gushed, with a uncontrollable grin. I realised they were all smiling, to. I cringed. It was probably expensive...

"Okay, okay, it's my turn." Emmett said, holding out his arms as he walked closer to me with a square, wrapped up box. I unwrapped the paper, confused about what could be inside.

It was a frame, with a picture in it.

The frame was dark purple and forest green, striped with little jewels around the edges. The picture inside was a picture of me and Emmett, when I was eight, and he was nine. One of my front teeth are missing, and we're both grinning. We are also covered in sloppy, mud. Clearly, this was one of those muddy football days. The rain came down around us, and I saw the other in the background, laughing their heads off. I smiled at it. I could even feel tears in my eyes...

"Esme got the picture for me. I just loved it." He chuckled. I put my arms around his big waist, and squeezed. I felt his hands on my back, as we hugged each other in a teddy bear hug.

"Thank you, Em." I said, leaning away from him.

"Aw, Bells, don't cry!" He laughed, hugging me again. I buried my face in his shirt, the tears overflowing.

"Oh, Em, what did you say to her now?" I heard Edward's crystal voice come from behind me, and I pulled away from Emmett.

I laughed. "He just gave me a wonderful gift. Jasper and Alice have to. I haven't opened Rose's yet, but I'm sure it will be great."

"Oh. Wow, Bella is saying how great presents are, now?" Edward smiled mockingly, wrapping his arms around my waist, and kissing my forehead. "Happy birthday, Love."

"Thanks," I said quietly, and sniffed.

"Can I see Emmett's gift?" He asked lightly, letting go of me, his arms still around my waist. I held it out to him.

He smiled. "That is adorable, Em. Can I have a copy?" He asked jokingly. Emmett bumped fists with him. "So how does it feel... You made Bella cry."

"It feels great," He laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Love you, Belly."

I giggled. "Love you to, Em."

"Okay okay, it's my turn!" Rosalie said, and I turned around to see her in front of me, with Alice at her side.

"Edward, have you got the gift?" Alice asked anxiously. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Alice."

"Good."

I ignored their little exchange, and took Rose's huge box from her. The box had holes in the sides, which made me curious. I tore off the wrapping, but there was just a cardboard box. It seemed to be making sounds...?

"Thanks, Rose. I've always wanted a box that made noises," I said, smiling at her. Everyone laughed.

"Keep on opening, silly!" She giggled.

I un-did the cardboard fixes and pushed the flaps open. Inside, was a little midnight black kitten.

She was meowing like a mad thing, but I couldn't get by her cuteness. I looked down at her, feeling teary again. I stoked her fur, and nuzzled her to my face.

"I think she likes her," Emmett whispered to Rose.

I was stunned to realise, her eyes were a stunning green. The same color as Edward's.

"Oh! Thank. You. So. Much!" I stuttered, holding the tiny meowing kitten in one arm. She nuzzled against my chest, her little tail winding around my arm. I gave Rose a one armed hug, and she laughed.

"Your welcome. She's from Esme and Carlisle, as well. Edward told me you've been sleep talking, saying you want a 'kitty.'" Rosalie giggled. "So, your wish is my command, little sister."

I blushed, and continued to pat my new little kitten.

"Of course Edward would get Bella anything she wanted, even if it was a live animal." Jasper said, shaking his head with a teasing smile.

"What are you going to call her?" Edward asked, his arms winding around my waist.

I grimaced. "Um... Pipper."

"Aw, that's adorable." Alice cooed, patting Pipper on the head.

"I have to thank Carlisle and Esme!" I cried, a little to enthusiastically. I was just so excited about my kitten! And my dress! And my shoes! And...

"Not without opening my gift first." Edward whispered in my ear, just as Pipper's little meow startled me. My intake of breath was icy, remembering we're still on the roof. I actually liked it up here.

"I hope you didn't... I hope..." I lost my track of thought when Edward spun me around, and kissed me. I was gasping for air afterwards, and I looked at him in confusion to his intensity. Not that I was complaining.

"You needed your birthday kiss." He said, and held out a long, little rectangular box. I took it from him, surprised it wasn't wrapped. I was a littler nervous it was going to be something extravagant and expensive. I would feel terrible, then.

I nervously removed the lid of the box, and discovered it was a stunning necklace.

The chain was a simple silver one, but the heart at the end seemed to make up for it. The was about the size of someone's thumb, and was encrusted round the edges with what looked like sapphires. As if it couldn't get any better, there was something engraved on the heart... _Edward & Bella,_ and a little heart around the both of our names. A heart in a heart.

Before I had time to think, the tears were flowing for the third time this morning. I felt the softness of Pipper's fur against my arm, and her little green eyes looked up at me. He ears pricked up, as if she could tell I was crying.

"I'm fine," I told the little kitten, and wiped my eyes.

I turned to Edward, the necklace still in it's little box. The others were somewhere behind me, grinning like maniacs. Edward's crooked smile broke out onto his face, and I crushed myself to him, trying my best not to crush too hard. I still had a tiny kitten in my arms.

"Oh, Edward," I cried. "Thank you. Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

He chuckled. "You don't have to. It's all for you."

"But... I... I can't thank you enough, really." I blubbered, burying my face into the crook of his neck. Pipper's meow flowed up to my ears, and I loosened up a little. I was surprised when she disappeared from my arms, and taken away by Jasper, so I could hug Edward properly. I pushed myself up against him, and wrapped both arms around his waist. He buried his head into my hair, and inhaled.

"What did I do to deserve you, Bella?" He said softly. "Because I haven't done anything to great. My angel sent down from heaven."

I tilted my head to the side, so I could breath. I didn't want to inhale the fur off of his jacket from Pipper.

I wasn't surprised when a camera popped up right in my face, and Alice snapped a picture. I wondered how she got my camera, but didn't bother asking. Emmett, I'm sure had out his video camera, taping me glue myself to Edward like a flea to a dog.

"Would you like me to put on your necklace?" He asked, letting go of me with a sigh. I knew we couldn't stand like this forever.

I nodded. "Sure."

I turned around, and lifted my hair up so he could see. He took the necklace from me, and draped it around my neck. It sat loosely around my neck, engraved side up. Now I will have Edward forever in my heart. I laughed at my own silly joke.

"I'll never take it off," I promised him, smiling. I leant up to kiss him lightly, and we just looked at each other for awhile.

"Oh. And Edward?" Emmett suddenly said, humour in his voice. We both turned to him. "How did you find Bella?"

He laughed. "You are all very loud. Especially Bella's cry when she realised she was on the roof."

We all laughed, except for me. I didn't think suddenly putting me on the roof and hiding me from my boyfriend was very funny. I suppose, it was my birthday, I should let them off.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said, looking down at me with a mischievous smile. "Please wear the necklace on your date with Mike."

I giggled at what he was getting at, and agreed.

"Now, can we please get off the roof so I can thank Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, making a move towards my present. Ugh. The word gave me shivers.

Although presents are usually a death sentence for me, these were the most amazing gifts I had ever gotten. I loved them all equally.

I took back Pipper of Jasper, missing her already. I nuzzled my face in her soft, black fur, and she did the same with me. Her little whiskers tickled my face, making me giggle, as I attempted to pick up all my presents at once. Not a good idea.

"Let me help you," Edward said, in his gentle manly way, and picked up every present with ease. Except for Pipper. I liked her where she was.

I fingered my necklace with my other hand, a grin plastered on my face. We all went down the stairs of the trap door, into the attic, then down those stairs into the dining room. Esme and Carlisle rushed to me, and noticed Pipper in my hands.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart! Do you like your kitten?" Esme asked, hugging me tightly. I smiled.

"I love Pipper, so, so much. Thank you." I said, kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad."

I turned to Carlisle, who had a smile as well. He looked at Pipper. "Happy birthday, Bell. I think you're new kitten loves you already."

"Thanks, Carlisle. And yes, I love her already as well. Best of mates." I smiled, and he returned it.

"I see, Edward gave you his gift." Esme grinned, looking at it. It suddenly weighed a ton on my neck.

"Yes," I touched it with my left hand. "I love it."

"We knew you would." Carlisle said, looking between Edward and I with grins on their kind faces.

* * *

**A/N: **_The dress is on my profile, guys! Take a look! It's not as nice as I imagined Bella's dress to look, but it's still pretty : D Oh, and Pipper is on my profile as well : ) Adorable. _

_Hope you enjoyed this. I think it was a little slow at the beginning, but got better... _

_Please review!_


	18. Mike and playing sick

**A/N: **_Hey, again,_

_Let me make something clear. Someone commented and said that "Wouldn't Carlisle and Esme know about E and B by the necklace?" And the answer is, no they wouldn't. They assume it is just something a best friend gives to another. Plus, Bella and Edward have been close their whole life, so they think nothing of it. Esme and Carlisle were so cheery at the end because they think something is going to happen between BxE. Little do they know, it already has : )_

_Enjoy!!_

I moaned as Alice picked and prodded at my waist. It was my date with Mike in just an hour, and he will be here to pick me up. Just the thought alone made me want to gag. I've only ever thought of Mike Newton as a friend. Nothing else. That is all I've ever wanted from him. Friendship. Not romance. But because of Rosalie's stupid dare, I was subjected to it. Thanks a lot.

And, not only that, they will all be there! Edward included! How will I be able to not feel guilty? I won't, is the answer. I will feel like the devil himself. Especially if Mike tries to kiss me. Ugh.

I felt the soft brush run over my skin as Esme and Rosalie brushed me up with blush and concealer. Edward protested saying I didn't need make up, I was already nice enough. That made me blush, making the stupid make up not needed. Although, Esme got a kick out of his comment. I could tell she was disappointed about me going out with Mike. She wished I was going out with another certain someone...

My birthday, much to my liking, had gone past fast. We spent the day at the lake, a few miles out of Forks. We all had fun, splashing each other and getting a tan. Well, none of us actually got one, but we tried.

I felt Pipper brush up against my legs, and I bent down to pick her up. I held her a little way from my face, and kissed her little ear. She meowed, and tried to lick my face.

"Hey, Pipper, stop that! You're licking my work of art!" Alice shrieked, and I pulled the kitten away from my face at sat her on the floor. I pouted. I wanted to pat my kitten. I loved her very much, already. I felt like a two year old.

I'm just glad Charlie liked cats.

Alice had fit me in a skirt and singlet-Why she'd do that in Forks is beyond me. Luckily, she handed me a cardigan or two. I would have frozen otherwise. The skirt went to my knees, and I would be very cautious not to let it get above tonight. Oh no, because I knew, I just knew, Mike would try something. Even if it was the first date, he is way to desperate. He seemed happy enough that he got this date with me at all.

Mike was a nice guy, but not anything like Edward. He tried to be Edward, for goodness sake.

Alice jumped up, then, with a smile. The brushing on my face stopped, and the three of them stood up to exam me. I felt self conscious and uncomfortable. I hated skirts, and just the eyes watching me made me blush like mad.

"Okay, let's go downstairs." Alice said, tugging my hand and pulling me out of my room. The others followed, with Esme holding Pipper close to her chest. She didn't like being alone. Silly kitten.

I walked down the stairs, to see Emmett, Edward and Jasper all waiting for me in the living room. They were all getting ready to go and spy on us as well. But, with the exception that they weren't all done up like I was. Edward stood up as I crossed the room to him, and hugged me to his chest.

"You look beautiful. In fact, more than beautiful." He murmured, sending shivers down my spine, as usual. I couldn't help but blush. Again.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I mumbled back, and he laughed. He was in jeans and a white t-short. But I thought he looked handsome in whatever he wore.

"You know, you can back out any time." He said, sounding hopeful. He ran his hands up my back, and touched my curled hair. Alice had done it in waves.

"Oh no she can't, Eddie." Emmett said, coming up behind me and placing a hand on my back. "A dare is a dare."

"Yes, well, Mike is Mike. He is disgusting. I can't help but feel sympathy for her." Edward said, leaning away from me and kissing my forehead. Charlie then entered the room, coming down after having a a shower. He didn't see our little embrace, thank goodness.

"Hey, kid," He said, stopping, and shoving his hands into his pockets. "So, Bella, you like very nice. Mike will love you."

"I think he already does," Emmett laughed, and I turned around to glare at him. He shrugged.

"Oh, Bella has an admirer." Dad grinned. "Well, you have fun tonight. Don't be home to late, okay? That goes for you to, Jasper."

We didn't think we should tell Dad the others were going to spend the night spying on me. Jasper told him they were going to dinner at a place in town, then maybe going late night shopping. How in the world did my Dad believe that?

"Will you feed Pipper for me?" I asked him, interrupting his conversation with Emmett. He had a disturbed look on his face. I didn't want to know why.

He nodded. "Sure. Oh, and Jasper," Dad said, looking back at Jasper. "I'll call you when someone scores."

"Who, Bella and Edward, or Bella and Mike?" Emmett said, bursting into loud laughs. I gasped, and slapped him over his big head. He was still laughing.

"Um, right. See ya later," Dad said, shrugging off the comment, and walked to the TV room. I just had to slap Emmett again, for nearly exposing Edward and I. He let out a huge, 'What? What'd I do?'

"Like you don't know!"I snapped. He still had a grin. "Ugh, whatever. He didn't seem to care."

"Um, any way," Edward said, stepping between Emmett and I. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned forward. I kissed him, quickly, cautious of Charlie.

"If Mike does anything to hurt you," Edward said, sound angry. "You just come and get me. I'll be at the back of the cinema."

"Okay," I nodded, feeling a little assured. At least, if Mike tries anything, I can just leave, and they can follow. But I couldn't help laughing at the back of the cinema comment. "That sounds a little creepy,"

He smiled his crooked smile. "I know."

I leant up to kiss him again, this time, it was longer. All my Dad worries were gone, and replaced with the ones that our friends and family were watching.

"Guys, stop, if Mike comes, and you two are making out, what will that look like?" Jasper said. I think he was cutting in because he wanted to us to stop not because of Mike, but just because he was being the protective brother I love to annoy.

"Good point." Edward said, disappointed. "Curse that boy."

"Oh, Bella! I nearly forgot. You're going to have to come up with another excuse for not being with Edward. He can't miss school, so..." Rosalie said. I had forgotten about that, as well. What was I going to say? Edward and I are having 'a break,' so you're just some guy I'm going out with until we get back together? How cheap.

"What the hell do I say?" I asked.

"Say," Alice said, thinking. " Say you and him have broken it off. You can't stand him any more, and he feels the same."

I noticed Edward wince. "And then tell him we have magically gotten back together over a week?"

"Well, why not? People do it all the time." Alice shrugged. I heard a soft knock on the door, and jumped at the sound. My heart sped up, and I began feeling nervous.

"Bella, you'd better answer that!" My Dad yelled. "Won't want to keep him waiting!"

I was muttering profanities and I stalked to the door, fists balled tightly. I whipped open the door, and a delighted, confident, Mike was standing there. I forced a smile, and he smiled back.

"Hey, Bella! Ready to go!" He said cheerfully. I nodded, then shut the door behind me on my friends and families faces. I knew they would be stalking us soon enough.

His older brother- Which I didn't even know he had, had a car waiting outside my house. I felt embarrassed getting into it, with his brother there, looking like he was going to tease us. Just like Emmett.

"Hey, I'm Bransen." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it. He had shaggy black hair, and looked tall and lanky. He was probably about twenty, and had the same eyes as Mike.

"Bella." I mumbled, and leaned back into my chair and the car sped off. Mike sat next to me, looking excited a still a little surprised as we drove to Port Angeles.

When we got there, I was feeling jumpy and anxious. What had Rosalie gotten me into? Going to a movie, then having to break this poor boy's heart? How can I bring myself to do that?

Bransen dropped us off outside the restraunt, and I caught the smell of Pizza. It smelt so good, my stomach growled.

I wondered if the others were here yet. If they had started spying on us. I tried not to think about it.

Mike led me into the restraunt, and we sat against on a window on the right side. We immediately ordered drinks, and the blonde haired boy that served us was looking at me weird.

"What would you like, Beautiful?" He had said, grinning at me.

"A coke, would be great, please." I said, back, smiling politely. I think he took this the wrong way, because underneath my drink, he left his number. Mike didn't like _that _very much.

"So," He said, just after we had ordered our meals. I ordered a Mushroom Ravioli, my favourite. "What movie are we seeing again?"

He seemed to talk to me in a deep voice. I think he was trying to be sexy. He was failing. "Um, I think it's called... 'I Am Legend?"

"That right," He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "I can't wait,"

"Mmm," I mumbled, looking away from him. I caught my brother's eyes, and nearly jumped at seeing them here. It as if I wasn't expecting them. They were sitting in a booth, around the corner from our table. Good. He seemed to glare at Mike, or something on the table. I noticed it was Mike's hand, just inches from mine. I shoved mine under the table. He didn't seem to notice."I can't wait, either,"

That was a lie. I don't even want to see this movie. But, if it will make Mike happy...

"Can I ask you something?" He said, looking up at me with hopeful blue eyes. I swallowed.

"Sure."

"What made you suddenly want to date me?" He asked, his eyes looking away and back again. "Because I didn't think this would ever happen."

I looked to my family, and Emmett was signalling for me to come over. _Not right now_, I thought. Actually, yes, right now. What was I going to say to a question like that?

"I mean," He stuttered, misinterpreting the silence. "I was just curious..."

"Yeah, well, I figured, you were a n-nice guy, and I'd give you a try." I said, gritting my teeth together. He grimaced, then broke out into a smile.

"Oh, and," I said, remembering to change my story about Edward. "Edward _is_ going to be at school next week. His camping trip was cancelled because of the weather... But, it's okay, because I broke up with him last night."

Mike's eyes seemed to brighten up, and he loosened up on the table. He was smiling again, and I could see he was dancing in his mind. "Oh. Well, that's good. I mean, not good, but... Sorry."

Oh, so he was going for sympathetic. Right.

"It's okay, he just... Too clingy." I said, shrugging. When, in fact, I loved Edward's clingy-ness. So much...

I missed Edward so much already, and I could see him sitting just over at that table. His fists were all balled up, and his jaw tight. Was he angry? Could he hear us?

"Oh, right, well, I'm not clingy at all," He said, shaking his head. "Not at all."

He was trying way too hard. How can he expect a girl to want him when he is trying so hard to please them? It's not himself.

"You look really pretty, Bella," He said, touching my hand, which I had not realised, was back on the table. I cringed at his touch, but didn't move my hand. He grabbed my fingers in his, encouraged by me not pulling away. "And I'm really glad you like me, now."

"Um, that's... G-good." Was all I could force out at this point.

"It is, because now we can be a couple without any mishaps," He announced, and I looked up at, my mouth a little open. My hair fell over my shoulders, making me jump. He laughed.

"Um... Yeah, right." I agreed, and I felt a huge lump in my throat. Tears, maybe? Don't cry, please, don't cry...

"You know Bella," He said, shaking his head and laughing. "Everyone told me messing with Cullen's girl was a mistake. But I'm not messing with you if you ask me out, right? Because I think we make a great couple. Even better than you and Cullen."

I liked the sound of 'Cullen's girl.' In fact, I loved it. I grinned, which he took the wrong way, and squeezed my hand.

"Oh, really?" I said, looking away and at my friends. They were laughing, being in hearing distance. Edward's face was expressionless.

"Yes. And everyone will think so. Even Cullen. We will be the talk of the town," He said, leaning closer to me, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. It wasn't the same as Edward. Nowhere near. When Edward did it, I stopped breathing, when I stared into his stunning green eyes. Mike just felt... Gross and wrong.

"I'm sure we will," I said, folding one of my legs over the other. "Um, will you excuse me? I have to to the bathroom?"

"Sure, angel," He said, smiling up at me. I stood up, and walked with my hands balled into fists at my side. Once I got around the corner of the restraunt, I was running to the table.

"Oh, hello Mike lover." Emmett said, putting down his pizza slice and grinning at me. I glared at him.

"Shut up. This is going terribly." I spat at him, and sat down on the edge of the seat next to Rosalie.

"So his holding your hand wasn't that great?" Jasper asked, leaning back at putting his arm around Alice.

"Spice it up, a little! Act more happy! Act like you actually want to be here." Emmett suggested, leaning back in his chair next to Rosalie.

"But I don't want to be," I moaned, putting my head back against the chair. I put my head back up, and looked at Edward's pained and angry face. He was in pain... Because I was with Mike. I never wanted that. Ever.

"Oh. Edward," I sighed, walking to the other side of the table and sitting on the corner beside him. I wrapped my arm around his chest, and rested my head against his shoulder. His mouth touched my hair, and stayed there. Inhaling my scent. "I'm so sorry. I only want to be with you."

"I know," He sighed. "I shouldn't react this way."

"You can't help jealousy," I said, squeezing my self to him.

"Yes, that's true. I feel like breaking his little scrawny neck." He said through his teeth, and I touched his face lightly with my hand. He looked down at me, with sad eyes. Even when he was in pain and angry, they still were beautiful.

"Well, just know, that tonight, we'll be together again." I whispered. "You should come over."

He inhaled, sounding a little shocked. "I will. For sure. Gosh, you are so beautiful when you do that,"

I looked down, blushing. Emmett and Jasper began laughing. Alice and Rosalie were giggling like school girls.

"Oh! Bella! Come here! I need to touch up your gloss," Alice gasped, motioning for me to come over. I leaned over Jasper unwillingly, as she touched up my lips.

"All better?" I asked, pouting at her with a smile.

"Let Edward test them," Rosalie giggled with Alice, cupping her hand to her face. I laughed once, and walked back over to Mike. My face fell as soon as I realised how much longer the night was.

Our food was here, much to my liking. Food meant less eating.

I dug into my pasta, enjoying every bite. I tried not to make conversation, but sometimes in was inevitable. We talked about school, the essay we have to write on Wednesday in Biology, movies that are out now...

"So, tell me about your friends. The ones everyone worship." He said, eating his Spaghetti Bologness quickly and hungrily. I giggled, remembering Emmett's advice. _Spice it up, a little! Act __more happy! Act like you actually want to be here!_

"Worships?" I giggled. "I don't think they're _worshipped_."

"You are, as well, you know," He said, smiling at me. "Everyone loves you, to."

That caught me off guard. I didn't think anyone paid any attention to me. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward are in all beautiful and handsome in their own ways. The girls loved Jasper, Emmett and Edward, and the boys love Rosalie and Alice. I was just plain, ordinary Bella.

"No, they don't," I said, shaking my head.

"Yes, they do, every guy loves you." He said, leaning back in his chair. "Not just me."

That surprised me even more. How could any guy find me attractive? Like Rosalie or Alice? Those two were practically angels. How could I compare?

"Really?" I asked, feeling embarrassed and a little flattered. "I thought it was just Rosalie and Alice."

"Well that's not true. You six are like a walking gossip magazine. Everyone always has the gossip about the Cullens, Swans, and the McCartys. It's pretty insane to think about, isn't it?" He said, shaking his head. "It must be a little weird."

"It is." I said nodding. "Every one of our moves get watched."

"I'm sure you love that, hey Bella?" He said, smiling at me. "But tell me what your brother is like."

I was confused as to why he wanted to know about Jasper. "Um, well, he's a very nice person. A great brother. But really, Emmett is like a brother to me, as well."

"What about Cullen?" He asked, curious, A little to curious if you ask me.

"He is my best friend." I said, smiling at the thought. I'd decided to play with him a bit. I scooped in a forks of Ravioli.

"Oh, r-really? For how long?" He asked, sounding a little rudely curious now. But Emmett and Edward will love this.

"Oh, for as long as I can remember! Since we were seven. But I knew him when I was two, I've been told. Even then, we stuck together like glue." I said, grinning and shaking my head. Mike twitched.

"Well... Okay. What about Alice? She's Emmett's biological sister, right?" He asked, quick to change the subject. I nodded as I chewed.

"Yeah, she is. Those two are very close." I said. He nodded along to what I was saying.

"So, is Rosalie Cullen's sister?" He asked. I was interested to know why he called Edward by his last name, but called the others by their first names.

"Yes." I said.

"And Dr Cullen and Esme are their biological parents?"

"Jeez, you do know everything about them." I said, smiling at him. He nodded.

"Well Lauren and Jessica talk about you guys like lost puppies. It can get a little creepy. They've always wanted to join your little group. But you're exclusive, right?" He laughed.

Lauren and Jessica wanted to join us? I thought they hated us. Or me. But they hated Alice and Rosalie because they were more beautiful then them. So why... ?

"Lauren and Jessica adore Edward." He said, shaking his head with a smile. "They were really jealous of you."

I noticed the were. If only he knew I loved him more than anything...

"Well... Wow." I laughed a little shakily. "You have all the gossip, don't you."

He nodded. "Yes, sadly."

I finished my meal in silence, and excuse myself to 'Get some fresh air'. I rushed over to the table, eager to tell them what Mike had said.

"Oh my gosh, everyone knows everything about us!" I gasped, and sat on the edge of the chair next to Edward. I snuggled into his side.

"Hmm, we heard bits and pieces." Alice said.

"He said something about you guys are 'worshipped.'" I giggled. They all laughed.

"That's a little creepy." Emmett boomed. I told him to shut up. "What'd he say about you? Are you worshipped? The gang's little Bella?"

"Well... He said, I am worshipped." I said, looking away and feeling a blush coming on. "Just not by females."

"Oh!" They all gasped, and began making teasing noises as always. I rolled my eyes as the blush crept onto my face. Edward's grin turned upside down. I snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck. He kissed my hair.

"Well, wow." Jasper laughed. "I knew Rosalie was adored by men all over the world. But who knew that we are a walking gossip magazine. I don't think there's that much drama in our family."

"Not that they can't make up." Rose said, shaking their heads. "These kids have wild imaginations. I heard last week, Bella was pregnant to Emmett!"

Emmett and I laughed shakily. I couldn't imagine that, nor did I want to.

"That's weird." I giggled, and pushed on the table. "I should go. I'll tell you more later, okay? I think we're going soon."

They all said their goodbyes, and I walked back over to Mike's table. He was paying the bill, the blonde boy that flirted with me standing over the table.

"Hey, where's you girlfriend?" The guy asked, just as I sat down. I smiled at him as to say, 'Yes, I heard that.' He swallowed.

"Hello," I said, focusing on his name tag. "Dan."

"Hello... ?" He focused on me.

"Bella." I said.

"Hello, Bella."

Our little exchange had Mike hurrying for us to leave, and put his hand on the small of the back to push me out. I only just saw the others, getting up to leave as well. We left the restraunt, and into the dark, cold street. It was only a very short walk to the cinemas.

I felt him fumble around for my hand at his side, and he grabbed it before I had time to pull away. I made a face as he squeezed my hand, and swung it between us as we walked.

"Bella, do you know how long I have liked you?" He asked. I could only just see his face in the dark. I heard footsteps behind me, and discreetly looked back. There was my family, wearing big coats and hats. A perfect disguise. Sort of. I held in a giggle.

"How long?" I asked, trying to make conversation that wasn't awkward. I failed.

"Since the first day of Middle School. I was jazzed when you chose me as a partner in gym." He chuckled, and I laughed nervously. But I did that before I knew he was in love with me.

"Wow, you're devoted. So you've liked me ever since then? Up until now? Even when I'm going out with E- I mean, was going out with Edward."

I could heard the intake of breath from someone behind me, and felt guilty. I just wanted to wrap my arms around his waist and tell him I was lying.

"Yes. Cullen doesn't faze me."

"Edward."

"Whatever."

His sourness towards Edward didn't help his case. It only made me dislike him.

"I really wish you would call him Edward." I breathed, looking to my right at the wet street. The street lights were reflected in the street, making it look like a painting. It looked very nice.

I looked up at the overcast sky, and suddenly felt cold. I was actually a little glad I had someone's hand to hold, even if it was Mike. And it wasn't slightly awkward.

We made it to the movie theatre in no time at all, and bought out tickets. Mike ran to get popcorn, I walked over to the gang. They still had their disguises on, and people were giving them weird looks.

"Nice disguise," I whispered. They all murmured something I didn't hear.

Mike returned, and we went into the cinema with everyone close behind us. Not that Mike suspected anything. Thank goodness.

As soon as the movie started, I heard a loud hooting coming from the back of the cinema. Mike and I turned around, but I could only see the black outline of six black figures, and popcorn being thrown everywhere around them. I sighed, wishing I was with them right now.

I unwillingly turned around, and tried to focus on the movie. All I saw was people yelling on screen, some screening, some crying, someone crying for help- It didn't interest me. This movie never would. I let Mike choose the movie, and he loved action.

About half way through, I saw Mike's arm twitch on the arm rest next to me. I breathed deeply- I knew what he was about to do.

So I wasn't surprised when his arm came up, and hung loosely over my shoulders. He let out breath, happy he made his 'move.' I swallowed, worried about what Edward was seeing. _Please don't let him be angry... Please._

Loud music came on the screen, making me jump a metre high in my seat. I heard a loud booming laugh from the back, and turned around to glare. Popcorn was thrown in my face, sending off another booming laugh. I heard 'Shh!' from people around us, and turned around.

His arm felt warm around me, and I wanted to pull away. It wasn't his arm I wanted there. Not at all. I wanted the comforting arm of my boyfriend. I missed his touch, his kisses, his hugs...

I sighed, and leaned back in my chair. I didn't realise how much time had passed when the lights came on, and credits rolled. I shook my head, realising I hadn't paid attention to any of the movie. Never good if he asked me a question about it.

Mike and I got up, and he stretched out his arm. He smiled at me, and I turned to walk out. I tripped over the leg of the chair, and nearly went flying forward. Mike had caught me- And was dangerously close to my butt. I stood upright, and heard something from the back of the cinema... "Edward! Calm down! He didn't mean to!" Alice. Edward was freaking out about what just happened.

"What?" Mike asked, looking towards the back. I turned around. He looked confused. "Edward?"

"So many people in the world are called Edward, Mike." I said, turning away from him and walking out of the aisle.

He grunted, and followed behind me. I practically stomped out of the theatre, annoyed at this stupid dare that was going on. Why did I agree to this when I easily could've backed out. Well not easily, but..

"Bella, wait for me," He said, and I slowed to a normal pace. He was suddenly right next to me.  
"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled, and walked out into the cool night's air. I wasn't sure where the others were, nor did I care right now. I just wanted to go home and get into bed.

"Okaaay... Well my brother won't be here for another twenty minutes." He said, and I stopped and turned to him. There was no point being angry with Mike. It wasn't his fault I was on this dare to break his heart. I wasn't here to blame anyone.

"That's fine, let's sit down until he gets here, then." I said, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket, and I sat on the kerb. He sat next to me, and I stuffed my hands in my pockets to avoid the situation at dinner repeating. "So... Did you like the movie?"

"Sure. Oh, what can I say! It was great! Didn't you like it?" He asked, getting animated and excited as he talked about a movie I hardly watched.

"Um, sure it was okay." I shrugged, not wanting to go into detail in case I get it wrong. What was I going to say to him if he asks any more?

"When Will Smith beat up that mutant chick... Best part, I swear. Some parts were kinda sad, though, but just made the movie better! Terrible ending, in my opinion, but..." He rabbited on, and I thought that he and Jess would make a great couple. Talking... Still talking... Talks some more...

Eventually, his brother Bransen arrived, music blaring. It shook the car frame, and I covered my ears as I climbed into the cab. Bransen looked back at me, with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," He said, and turned down the music so it was just in the background. "So did you kids have fun?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great." Mike grinned, and looked at me. I looked away, out the window at the passing forest and lights. I saw a bunch of drunken men at a bar named 'One eyed Pete's', and dog at a fire hydrant, a mother kissing her baby, a man taking his dog for a walk... Everything Port Angeles has to offer at 8:30 at night.

"Bella, you look tired," Mike commented, and I turned to him.

"I am," I murmured. "Sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you out on a school night."

"It was so worth it," He whispered, and with that, he clutched my hand that was on the seat. I winced at his touch, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Being with you,"

I sighed, and looked down at the darkened floor of the car. "It was fun with you to, Mike."

He smiled at me, and looked down at our hands. I couldn't help letting a few tears escape as I looked back at the window at nothing but blackness now. I was going to have to break my friend's heart over a stupid game.

I wanted to yank my hand away. I didn't want to lead him on. I didn't want Edward to feel saddened over this. I didn't want to feel guilty later tonight when I'm lying in Edward's arm, when he knows I've been with another boy. Even if it wasn't real, it was still something.

Bransen's car pulled up outside my house, and Mike got out to walk me to the door. I put my hands in my pockets, and walked up the porch. I felt nervous, afraid he's try for a kiss. It was very likely the others were watching this from somewhere. Behind a car, from inside the house... Through the eye hole in the door...

"I had a good time, Mike," I said, breaking the icy silence. He smiled softly.

"You're not over him, are you," He suddenly sighed, and looked away from me. I couldn't say anything. "But it's okay, because I'm here to protect you."

He put a hand on my arm, and leaned in. He pecked me on the cheek, and smiled once more before jogging down the stairs, and calling over his shoulder, "One of the best nights of my life. See you at school."

I sighed, and opened the door that was unlocked. No one was inside, but I could hear the sound of the TV on in the living room. I made my way to my room, but heard the door open once more. I turned around to investigate, and Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward came through the door. They all had big grins, except for Edward of course. He didn't like one but of this.

"Hey, guys," I said, waving from inside my jacket pocket awkwardly.

"So, Bella," Emmett said. I sighed.

"My room, let's go." I said, tilting my head up towards my room. They all nodded, and ran upstairs ahead of me. I trudged behind them, and tripped on the third stair.

I got up into my room, and found Pipper curled into a tiny ball at the end of my bed. I carefully lifted her, trying not to wake her, and placed on my lap as I sat down. The others stood around me, eager for details that they didn't see.

"Um, not much happened," I shrugged. "We talked, mostly about you guys, he accused me of 'not being over Edward'," I shot Edward a smile at his, which he half heartedly returned, "He kissed me on the cheek, saying he'd 'protect me'," I thought for a second, "He wanted to know a lot about you guys. It was weird. But he said a lot of things like 'How long he has waited for this', and how pretty I look," I couldn't help blushing.

"Well I agree with him on that," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Well, why would he want to know about us?" Alice asked.

"He already knew. Plus, apparently, Mike and I are the talk of the town." I scoffed. "Like that will ever happen. He said we make a great couple. But I strongly disagree with that."

"Mmm, so do I." Edward mumbled, looking at me with soft eyes. "Disagree a lot."

"Well, that was pretty fun. When the next date?" Emmett asked, excited already by the idea. I rolled my eyes, and blew out a heap of air.

"I feel horrible, Em," I murmured, staring at a a piece of fur stuck to my cardigan.

He scoffed. "It's only Mike,"

"But still! He's my friend!" I said. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Is he really still your friend after he touched your butt." Emmett said, eyeing me with a grin. I looked down, hiding my blush. I could have sworn I heard Edward growl.

"I nearly killed him." Jasper laughed. "Lucky for him, Bella stormed off."

"Yes, after you very non discreet comment, Alice!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air. "'Calm down, Edward! He didn't mean to!?'"

"Sorry. Edward just looked like he was going to have an aneurysm." Alice giggled.

"Mmm, true. Thanks, Ali." I said, changing my mind. Maybe that did help. A lot.

"Pleasure,"

I heard a car horn sound from out my window, and Alice and Emmett stood next to each other.

"That would be Dad," Alice said, and walked to kiss Jasper goodbye. She waved to Edward, Rosalie, and I, and danced out the door. Emmett high fived me, and said his goodbyes to the rest of us. I felt my eye lids getting heavy, and wanted to go to bed.

"Jeez, Bella, I think Mike probed you. You look dead on your feet," Rosalie said, scowling.

I nodded. "I am really, really tired. And we have school tomorrow."

"Ew," Rose moaned, her head in her hands. "I have a Spanish test I haven't studied for. Well, good thing I'm good at Spanish."

I realised Edward has been quiet. I stroked Pipper carefully from head to the end of her tails, feeling her soft fur. She was purring and fast asleep, but I stood up, and cradled her like a baby in my right arm. I walked over to Edward, and lightly kissed his jaw. He forced a smile.

"Hey, Edward," I whispered, kissing him again. He seemed to shudder.

"Hello, Love. How was your date?" He whispered back, and it sounded like he was controlling his voice.

"Pretty boring. Although, the highlight was seeing you during intervals," I purred, surprised by how seductive I sounded. He shuddered again.

"Are you cold?" I asked, leaning back, and pressing my side to his arm. He wasn't cold at all.

He shook his head. "No, quite hot, actually."

Rose let out a loud laugh, or more like a snort. Only Rose could pull off a snort and it could still like wind chimes. We both turned to her, and she was clearly finding it hard to keep a straight face. I frowned, confused.

"Emmett will love that," She snickered.

"Sick minded," Edward was shaking his head, with a crooked smile. I pressed Pipper closer to my body, and her little head buried deeper into my chest.

"Um, Edward, we'd better go," Rosalie said, standing up and heading for the door. "Mom and Dad would want us home this early on a school night."

"Right," Edward said, and pressed his lips to mine softly, before turning away, and winking as he left the room. I couldn't help but giggle like a school girl.

All that was left was Jasper in my room. He was sitting on my desk chair, one leg over the other, trying to look evil as he stroked is air-cat. I laughed, and walked back to my bed to sit down.

"So," Jasper muttered, putting down his arms. "I'm going to hit the hay,"

He stood up then, and walked towards the door. "'night, Jazzy."

"Goodnight, Bell."

He shut the door, and I was left alone. With Pipper.

I fell back on my bed, and remembered I had Pipper in my arms. She sprang to life, looking confused and tired. One of her ears was flopping down, and I giggled at the sight. She fell over, which only made me giggle harder. She was a clumsy kitten just like me!

I fell onto my elbow, and picked her up from under the belly. "Silly, clumsy kitten."

Pipper blinked, and began playing with a strand of my hair. She was sticking out her paw, trying to catch it. I blew I around my face, and she was prancing around, stumbling sometimes. Till finally, she gave up and fell onto her side in front of my face. She was huffing and puffing, her little black belly rising and falling. I laughed, and gave her a piece of yarn I found for her to play with.

I got up off my bed, and walked to the bathroom for a shower. Afterwards, I put on some sweat pants and a singlet, and walked to put on some music.

My homework was done, Pipper was playing. What else was there to do? I was listening to the song that began playing on my stereo, and sighed. It was the lullaby Edward had composed for me all those years ago.

I flopped down onto my bed, and my eyes slid closed. I continued to concentrate on the music flowing around my little bedroom, and began dosing. The music made me relax completely, and eventually, I felt little Pipper collapsed onto my stomach in exhaustion. But I was way too tired to notice her right now. I think I put my arm over her, keeping her warm. That's the last thing I remember.

When I woke up, the dull light of the rain clouds was shining through my window. I was in a different position from last night; I wasn't lying across the my bed, I was lying vertically, my feet at the bottom, my head at the top. Pipper was in the same position, though. Her little body in a tiny ball on my stomach. Her head was tucked into her folded paws, her ears stuck out.

I felt around with my hand, and felt something cold- Edward's hand. I clutched to it, which made his head come up. I smiled at him, before sitting up on my elbows, and examining the place. It was exactly how I'd left it. Minus the music.

"Good morning, Love," Edward whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

"'morning." I yawned, and stroked Pipper on the head, and behind the ears. She purred.

"You adore that cat to pieces, don't you," Edward chuckled, sitting up on his elbows as I watched Pipper, and he watched me.

"Yes," I whispered.

"She loves you to, clearly."

I grinned, just as Pipper's little head rose, her ear floppy again. One of her eyes was half closed, but still shone the gorgeous green I loved. Just like Edward's.

I turned to Edward, so I could gaze into his eyes. Woops, bad mistake. I froze, not breathing any more. My mouth gaped, and I gasped, leaning in closer so I could kiss him.

His lips crushed mine with the force of a wrecking ball. More fierce then usual, and I wondered why. I didn't want to ask, in case he stopped.

Pipper got up, and stretched out her arms and legs. Her claws were fully developed yet, so it didn't hurt. It actually tickled, but I was too focused on Edward to notice.

I looked down at his clothing, to realised he was under the covers with me. But I could still see his brand new clothes, and was happy he didn't need to leave.

"You changed?" I said, huffing and puffing. He was doing the same.

"Yes," He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I would like to join you for breakfast, this morning, rather than running off the change." He said knowingly, and lifted my off the bed at an astonishing speed. Pipper was already off me, and was making her way downstairs.

"But Charlie-"

"Already left."

Hmm. This worked out well.

He carried me down the stairs, slowly, and quietly. I didn't think Jasper was up yet, much to my liking. What would this look like to him?

Once we got downstairs, we were astonished to find- Not Jasper- But Rosalie. Edward and I gasped, and I thought Edward was going to drop me. He didn't.

"Hello, Edward, Bella," She said politely, hey eyes closed into slits. "Say, Edward, did you just come from Bella's room?"

"No," He lied smoothly. "I came from Jasper's."

"What? Who came from Jasper's what?" Jasper muttered, coming from behind us, rubbing the back of his head and yawning. He was shirtless, as usual in the morning. Pajama tops were a big no no for Jasper.

"Apparently, Edward came from your room. Is this true?" Rosalie asked accusingly, sounding strangely like a police women.

"Huh? No." He scoffed, walking to the counter and pulling things from the cupboard for breakfast.

"Well, well, I think little Edward stayed in little Bella's room last night," Rose said, and grabbed a handful of spoons from under the counter. I swallowed.

Jasper turned around, his face looked shocked and murderous. "What?!"

"Nothing happened, I swear!" I shrieked at him, and he seemed to believe me. He eyes us both, as he poured four bowls of cereal for all of us. "Please don't tell the others,"

"Okay, but do you mind if Alice stays over sometimes?" He asked, a teasing grin on his face. "Nothing would happen, I swear,"

"See," Rosalie said. "If Emmett stayed over, something _would _happen."

I shuddered, and I felt Edward stiffen. It took me awhile to register he was still holding me. He must have realised this to, and put me down. I wandered to the cabernet, to grab Pipper's food. I fed her, and sat on a stool. Jasper handed me my cereal, and I munched it down like no tomorrow. Rosalie and Edward were already dressed, so Jasper and I had to run up and get dressed after breakfast.

I decided on brown corduroys today- And a grey jacket with lots of pockets and a hood. I let my long, dark brown hair cascade down my back, still a little curly from last night. I didn't have any more make up on, after my shower, thank goodness. I hated the stuff.

I grabbed my backpack off the corner of my desk chair, and skipped down the stairs after saying a quick goodbye and giving Pipper a kiss.

Emmett had gotten his drivers license last week- After several weeks of trying- And he loved to show off his expensive Mercedes his Dad got him. Jasper and Rosalie were still trying for theirs. Who knew Emmett would be the first?

We all piled into his car, all squished up against the windows. Everyone seemed to have their cars ready for them when they get their license- Edward, a shiny silver Volvo. Rosalie, a blood red convertible. Jasper, a black Vanquish, and Alice, a yellow Porsche. For me- I let Billy Black sell me a old, run down, red Chevy Truck. I loved it so much, I couldn't wait to drive it. Edward and the others seemed to think it was slow and shabby, but I still loved it.

Of course, everyone stared as Emmett's car pulled into the school parking lot, filled with nothing but vans. I could hear the whispers already, and felt self conscious as I remembered Mike's words at dinner... _Every guy loves you._ Ugh, Perfect. I though Tyler and Mike was enough.

People began crowding around the car, and Edward and I forced our way between the people. We got out of the group, and made our way towards biology class.

As we walked through the halls, the people were whispering- I heard, 'Bella' and 'Mike' in the same sentence more than thirty times. I heard Edward sigh beside me, which only made everyone talk more. Soon they'll be saying I'm cheating on _Mike_. Right. Like it's not the other way around.

We entered biology, and we took our seats quickly, to avoid too much watching eyes. I sat next to Edward, our shoulders touching. He seemed to be holding my hand under the table, which made me smile. Until I saw Mike walking towards us.

"Oh, hey, Bel-" He said, cheerfully, until he saw Edward. "Cullen."

"Newton," He said in a cold voice.

"So, hey, Bella? Did you hear? Everyone is talking about you and I." He said with a grin. Edward stiffened, till I saw Jess approaching. I stiffened this time.

"So. Bella, hey remember in-" Mike, but I tuned him out, listening to Jess.

"Edward," She sighed, and rubbed her hand down his face. My jaw tightened. "I'm really sorry about you and Bella,"

I tightened my grip on Edward's hand, and he squeezed mine. Edward said nothing.

"Does that mean you're available now?" She asked, trying to sound seductive. I felt like rolling my eyes.

"No, Jessica, I'm not. Sorry." He said, trying to sound polite. I could hear the distaste in his voice.

She pouted. "Oh, um, okay...,"

The teacher came in then, and Mike and Jessica returned to their seats. I grabbed Edward's hand in both of mine, and leaned down to kiss it under the table. He smiled at me, and turned his attention to the teacher as he began his lecture.

* * *

The bell for third period rang, and Edward and I dashed out of Spanish. We were eager to get some place alone- I was sick of no contact with him. He practically dragged me as he ran through the halls, my hand securely in his. We ran past the face of our shocked friends and family, but ignore them as we flew out the school doors, and to nurses office.

I felt rebellious today, because I was going to pretend to be sick for the rest of the day.

We entered the warm room, and we stopped, so I could try and make myself look sick. One day of ditching won't kill me, right?

I stuck my hand out into the rain, and dabbed it all over my face, making it look like sweat. I began coughing, and sniffling my nose. There. The perfect fever.

Edward towed me to the counter, and Ms Cope smiled at us. She grinned at Edward. "Oh, hello. What can I do for you?"

"My friend, I think she's sick." Edward said, putting on the perfect worried charade. I bowed over my stomach, and moaned. Ms Cope looked worried.

"Oh, dear, well, have a lie down for a little bit, then, Dear," She said, walking around her desk, and motioning for me to lie down on the plastic covered hospital bed at the back of the room. She gave me a wet towel, and Edward and I walked to the back of room. We walked through the door, and closed it behind us. I lay on the bed, and Edward took the seat next to me.

"That was fun," I mumbled, wiping the rain water off my forehead.

"I think acting is out for you," Edward chuckled.

"What? Well you're a great actor." I said, touching his face with my fingertips. "Future Brad Pitt. The looks and talent to match."

He chuckled, and leaned his head in to kiss me. His lips glued to mine, and instantly, I had my arms around his neck, clutching to his hair. His head was on the level on the bed, which was convenient right now. His hand winded up to my waist, and rested there. We stayed like this for awhile, enjoying the close-ness. Oh how I missed it.

Damn Mike for being in every one of my classes!

"I've missed you," I sighed, pulling away and smiling softly. "Did you see Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper's face when we ran past them."

"Yes," He laughed. "I'm proud of you. You didn't trip once."

I nodded, surprised. "Wow. I know."

"Well, I am deeply sorry, that you have to go through the pain of me being with Mike for a week," I sighed, rubbing his cheeks. He looked down, and sighed.

"It's okay. At least nearly one day has passed. Six to go." He said, with a sigh. "What a slow week."

I heard a commotion in the front office, and Edward and I straightened out so we could look actually sick if anyone had walked in. I put the washer on my forehead.

"Let us see her, please!" I recognised that voice. Jasper.

"Did your teachers dismiss you?" Ms Cope was asking.

"Yes, we have slips." He said. I wondered if they were real. My family were such rebels. I giggled.

"Okay, but be quiet! She is ill." Ms Cope was saying, her voice getting closer. I clutched to Edward hand, as we both turned, and sighed.

So much for alone time.

"Bella?" Jasper gasped, and they all ran in after him. "Bella, are you alright?"

He was feeling my forehead, and I glared at him, daring him to say something that will give me away. He pressed his lips into a hard line. The door closed behind them, and they all surrounded Edward and I.

"You're not sick, are you?" Alice accused, narrowing her eyes.

I shook my head. They all broke into laughs.

"We could tell. Usually, if you're sick, you are green. We know you way too well." Rosalie laughed, sitting next to Edward on the seat by my bed.

"Well, it was a good idea." Emmett shrugged. "This doesn't really count as ditching."

"True. Well, we can stay here till lunch, go to the cafeteria, Rosalie can be sick, and we can all come back again!" Jasper laughed, we all cheered. I liked that plan.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry to cut it short there, but I'm tired. It's 11:38pm, and I had to finish this because I may not get another chapter out for awhile. I am moving, so I'm going to a hotel, and moving around everywhere I may not have internet connection. So, I'm sorry if I don't update in awhile. I will __search my hardest for internet opportunities, but can't promise anything. I hate moving. Sorry. _

_I hoped you enjoyed, though. Review, please!_


	19. Date Gone Wrong

**A/N: **_Hello, everyone!_

_I have made a plan. I may not have internet connection for a few weeks, SO, I have decided to write the next 2 or 3 chapters, so then as soon as I'm in NZ, I can post 2 or 3 chapters to make up for not updating! Sound good? : )_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter... _

* * *

I felt the soft touch of Edward's fingers running against my blush as I opened my eyes from my slumber. I had had the weirdest dream... Edward and I got matching cars. Weird, I know. And probably never going to happen. I could never afford a Volvo. Never in my lifetime.

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty." He whispered, smiling a crooked smile as I arched my head up to look at him. His eyes caught me breathless. I forced myself to look away, but got dragged back again.

"Good morning, Edward," I whispered back, smiling uncontrollably at him.

"Are you ready to get up and get ready for school?" He asked, propping himself on his elbow so he could get a full view of me. I wasn't sure why he wanted that, seeing I looked horrible in the morning. As a reflex, I turned away, and covered my face with my hands. "I believe that's a no."

Three days had passed since Mike's and I's date. I was counting down how long I had to go, and so far I had four days left. Time was moving so slow when I didn't want it to...

Mike wasn't big on affection, except when I'd be walking with him and he'd hold my hand or kiss my cheek. At lunch, he invited me to sit on his lap. I told him I wasn't eating lunch today, saving me from _that_ torture. I was totally fine to sit in someone else's lap...

And of course, being the popular people my family seem to be, everyone knew I was going out with Mike. He was right... Everyone knew about us, and took that as a opportunity to ask out Edward. Jess and Lauren never quit, I swear. And that only made me jealous, but I couldn't do anything about it, cause apparently, I was going out with Mike! Ugh.

"C'mon, Bell, we'll be late." He sighed, pulling my hand from my face, and looking into my eyes. I froze, now willing to do anything he asked me to.

"I, don't care." I mumbled. "I don't want to endure another day of... Mike."

He sighed, and looked away from me. "I don't either. Actually, I don't want to endure the many girls that seem to love to ask me out again and again. I mean, I'm taken." He smiled down at me then. I giggled.

"Well, any other boy would love to take your place, I'm sure." I breathed. He chuckled, and nodded.

"Yes, that is true. But I'd trade it for the world," He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I'm okay with just one girl. And one girl forever."  
"I'm glad." I said, leaning up to press my lips to him. I kissed him softly, and leaned away. I got up off of my bed, and stretched out my limbs. Why was I so stiff?

I spotted Pipper at the end of my bed, still asleep. I decided to leave her. She'll eat when she's ready. I grabbed some clothes out of my drawer, and took them to the bathroom to get changed. I had a feeling Edward would be joining me for breakfast like he did three mornings ago. And Rosalie, probably, to.

I hastily got changed, into jeans and a long sleeve button up t-shirt. I put my jacket over it, (actually, the same one I wore three days ago, as well), and pulled Edward by the hand downstairs. Jasper appeared next to us, un-phased my the fact that Edward spent the night. Again.

So I was surprised when Alice danced out fro behind him, all dressed and ready for school. She threw her little arms around me, and kissed my cheek, "Hey, Bella!"

"Alice, what...?" I stuttered.

"Well, Jasper told me Edward was always over for the night," I glared at my brother. He shrugged. "So I figured I'd stay over to." She shrugged then, as if it was the most simple question. I laughed.

"Well, no everyone's here, except for Rosalie and Emmett." I declared, and we all walked down the stairs together. Like I had predicted, Rosalie was there, sitting on the kitchen table, swinging her legs. She smiled at all of us.

"Hey, Lovers," She grinned, and jumped off the table.

"Hello?" Edward said, sounding surprised. Everyone was already dressed, ready for school, after staying at Jasper and I's house. Weird.

"HELLLLLLLLLO, NEW YORK!" I heard a loud, booming voice echo from the doorway, and Emmett strode in, fully dressed as well.

"Um, hi, Em, care to explain why you're here?" Edward asked, entwining my hand with his beside us. I squeezed it tightly, and pressed myself to his side.

"Well, I didn't want to be left out of the gang breakfast." He shrugged, walking over to the cabernet and pulling out ingredients to make pancakes. I sighed, finding it funny how he knew where everything in my house was. I suppose eight years of friendship does that.

"Um, so you're cooking?" I asked, eyeing him as he began pouring the mixture out of the plastic container and onto a simmering pan.

He grinned at me, and nodded. This won't end well.

I took a seat at the table, and pulled up extra chairs for the others. Our little kitchen table wasn't fit to sit six. Only four. Well, since my Mom died, three.

I sat on Edward' lap to make room as Emmett cooked. Rosalie had her own seat, and Jasper had Alice on his lap. We all sat silently, until Emmett brought up the topic of... Mike. Big surprise there.

"So, Bella, how about you guys go somewhere on Friday?" Emmett asked me, sounding totally casual as he flipped pancakes onto plates. He yelled, when his finger touched the pan.

"Um, okay," I said nervously, not really wanting to do it. Why did I, Bella Swan, get the worst and hardest dare? This is so not far.

"You know, Bell," Edward murmured. "We could always go on a date sometime. Not a fake one, like this, but just you and me."

I liked the sound of that. A lot. I couldn't wait to spend some alone time with him- I wouldn't deny it for the world. "That sounds wonderful. Where do you want to go?"

He grimaced. "Why don't we go to the meadow we all found when we were young?"

Everyone laughed, remembering the past times we had there. The rainy evenings, coming home soaking wet, leaping across the river, playing in the grass... I missed it.

"I can't wait," I said, smiling at him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss me, and I complied. "My dare is over on Sunday, so... Sometime around then, for sure."

He smiled his crooked smile, and knocked his forehead lightly with mine. "It's a date."

"Wooo!" Emmett sang, raising his eye brows at us suggestively. I smiled, not being able to hide my happiness right now. "Eddie the romantic."

Edward and I chuckled together, and I rested my head against his. Alice and Rosalie smiled at us, clasping their hands together.

I'm just glad Dad leaves for work so early.

Emmett placed a full plate of pancakes for all of us in the middle of the table, and gave us plates to put them on. We all forked out our fair share, and munched on then hungrily. School began in something like twenty minutes, so we have time.

I heard a loud rasp on the door, and we all looked at each other in confusion. I climbed off of Edward's lap, and walked to the door. I didn't expect the person that was there.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike sang excitedly, slightly stepping into my house. I tried to hide my distaste.

"Mike... Hey," I said, my eyes darting from Mike to the others. They all seemed to be hiding their laughs.

"I thought you might want to walk to school... You know, with, me." He said, shrugging, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I'm eating breakfast right now, so...," I said, leaning against he door frame. Mike tilted his head inside, and saw Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper sitting at the table, watching him. His eyes seemed to widen, and he laughed a nervous laugh.

"E-veryone of your f-friends are here?" He asked, a smile creeping onto his freaked out face as soon as he saw Emmett and Jasper. The two smiled a toothy grin at him, but it looked like a shark smiling.

"Um, yeah," I laughed, shrugging. "That's my breakfast for you."

I'm sure he wished he was there, part of our secluded group who kept to themselves. But I had a feeling having Emmett and Jasper and even Edward around made he turn the other way in a heart beat.

"Well, I can wait for you, if you like?" He asked, shrugging again.

"Um," I mumbled, looking at them and back again. "Sure."

I sighed, and said goodbye to him. He'd said he'd wait on the street, and for me to come out when I'm ready to go. Man, I was looking forward to riding with my friends again. There goes that idea.

Pipper came downstairs, and I fed her hastily, worried about being late for school. I kissed Edward goodbye, and waved a quick goodbye to the others.

"Have fun with your _boyfriend_!" Emmett called, and I slammed the door in time not to hear or see Edward's hurt face.

I found Mike, kicking the ground as he waited for me. I walked up to him, my bag over my shoulder, and smiled at him. I had to keep up the charade. He smiled back, and we began walking to school.

"Um, so, are you disappointed about not being able to go in Emmett's Mercedes like every other morning?" He asked me, sounding a little mocking. I scowled.

"Mmm, I don't really mind." I shrugged, lying smoothly. This seemed to make him happy, as he grinned and looked at me. He took my hand, and entwined his fingers with mine as we strolled down my street. I cringed, looking to my right at the forest that was dimly lit by the clouds. I could have sworn I saw a flash of brown, speeding through the forest. Hmmm... Could be Jake. I sure hope so. I missed him. So much...

Thinking about Jacob made me feel guilty about not seeing him lately. It's been so long. The last time must have been when I was mad at Edward and Jasper for beating up.. The boy next to me. I made a humph-ing sound. I'd have to see him soon, or I will go insane.

"So, how was your night?" Mike asked casually, and I came back to Earth. I looked at him, a smile creeping on my lips.

"It was alright," I shrugged, down toning how good my night _really_ was. "I played Xbox with Emmett and Jasper." I lied.

"Oh, yeah? Who won?"

"Not me, that's for sure."

We both laughed, the rain beginning to come down around us. Walking around Forks was never a good idea if you didn't want to get wet.

"Do you spend every moment with them, or... ?" He asked, shaking his head a little as he tilted his head towards the direction of my house.

"No," I said, sounding a little arrogant. "But we're like family. We miss each other... We're very close, though. But we don't spend that much time together. You must seem to see me only when I'm with them."

He laughed again. "Maybe,"

We walked in silence for a little bit, till I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I dug it out, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Bella, Love?" I heard Edward's worried voice chime through the phone. I smiled.

"Hi, Edward." I answered him, and I saw Mike's mouth twitch into a dissatisfied frown. Jealous boys... Crazy. "What's up?"

"Just making sure you're okay." He said, chuckling a little.

I frowned. Again with the babying me... "I'm just fine. Remember what we talked about a couple of weeks ago?"

"I know, I know. It was Jasper who was worrying. Emmett a little bit, to." He said. I couldn't help laughing. Big brothers. I sighed. "Well, I'll see you guys at school?"

"We're already there." He said, shaking his head. I tripped just as he said this, and the phone went flying out of my hands. It crashed against the ground, but didn't break, thank goodness. I ran to pick it up, the bottom of my hands scraped. Mike was helping me up off the ground, but I was too busy with my phone. I examined it, but it was clearly broken. The screen was cracked, it wouldn't turn on. I moaned.

"Is it broken?" Mike asked, touching it. I nodded. "Shame. Do you want to use my phone?"

I smiled up at him, grateful of his kindness. "No, we were done."

He nodded, putting the phone he had already gotten out into his backpack. I thanked him, and we continued walking to school. I looked down at my watch. We were five minutes late.

"Crap, Mike! We're late! C'mon!" I yelled, Mike already behind me as I sprinted down the street. I tripped over, catching myself on the ground and shooting back up again. We made it within ten minutes, and I could hardly breath. Mike and I arrived, and arrived at the door to our biology classroom. I saw Edward's worried face, staring at the both us of. I realised, I couldn't tell him where I was, because of my stupid phone! And I cut off suddenly...

"Sorry, we're late," I mumbled walking into the classroom.

"Thank-you for joining us, Ms Swan, Mr Newton," The teacher said, as we took our seats. My chest was heaving, my breathing hoarse.

"What happened?" Edward whispered, touching my hand. I laughed shakily.

"I dropped my phone." I said. He looked down, his face expressionless with confusion. His brow creased. "I fell,"

He cracked a smile. "Of course,"

"I'll have to get a new one soon," I said. "You wouldn't want to lose me,"

He laughed quietly. "Definitely."

I sat in for class then, my breathing becoming more controllable, but my scrapes on my hands hurt.

School passed in a blur; sometimes a good thing, sometimes not. I suppose, it was the weekend tomorrow, so it was definitely a good thing today. I breathed a sigh of relief, as we left the school doors together. I spotted Mike across the parking lot, and ran to him. I stopped in front of him, and he looked at me with a smile. I was supposed to ask him out, tonight, before I have to break up with him on Sunday. I dreaded hurting him further. "Hey, Mike, are you doing anything tonight?"

He shook his head. "No, don't think so. You wanna go out?"

I nodded, a frown threatening to form on my lips. "Yes. How about we... Go to La Push? To the beach? Emmett can drop us off... ?"

Emmett had offered, as much as I objected, there was no way I could sway him.

"Um, yeah, sure. I know a good place there for eating. We could go there for dinner, then go to the rock pools? It's really nice," He explained. I nodded eagerly. I loved La Push, remembering our Summer when we were ten.

"Well, I'll see you tonight." I said, "Emmett will pick you up at six. I remember where you live, I think, from your party last year."

"Oh, um okay, sure." He said, shrugging.

I wasn't expecting it when he leaned in and kissed. It was only soft, but enough for the whole school to see.

I blushed, and turned my head around. I saw my shocked friend's shocked faces, next to Emmett's Mercedes- Some open mouth, some looking amused and angry. Edward just looked disappointed. I sighed, and stalked away from Mike.

* * *

I looked out the window of Emmett's car, seriously dreading tonight. I wasn't ready for what was coming, not ready for anything. Who knows what Mike could try? I didn't even want to think about it.

We picked up Mike, and sped off towards La Push. It doesn't take long to get there, which I realised when we started seeing the houses that surround La Push out the window. I groaned internally- I didn't want to get out of the car.

Emmett dropped us off, before saying goodbye to me, and wishing us luck. I glared at him, more like pleading, for him to call this whole thing off. He just grinned at me.

Mike and I began walking towards the restraunt his suggested, and made it there in no time. We took our seats, I was pretty sure the family and friends were around here somewhere, so I didn't do anything I would dread later on. I did spot them, eventually, across the room- Staring intently at us. I blushed, and looked back to Mike.

The waiter turned up, looking unusually familiar. I narrowed my eyes, examining him- I knew that face, those eyes. I zeroed in on the face, and realised...

The waiter was Emmett.

I covered my mouth as I let out the hugest laugh I could manage. Mike looked at me, confused.

Emmett was wearing a black moustache, and a hat that he must have gotten from a clown shop, because it was loud, colorful and distracting. He grinned at both of us.

"Ugh, do I know you?" Mike asked, squinting at him.

"No." Emmett said, shaking his head and scoffing numerous times. I rolled my eyes- What a bad liar. "So, what do you want?"

How did Emmett become a waiter in here, when he didn't even work here?

He definitely didn't have the calm demeanour of a waiter at any other restraunt. I laughed again.

"A lemonade for me." I said, smiling at him. Mike took this the wrong way, clearly, thinking I like him, because he grabbed my hand, and kissed it. He glared at the waiter, aka Emmett, who burst into loud laughs. I noticed a little video camera attached to his pants.

"I'll have a coke." Mike said, rudely, and turned to me. Emmett nodded, and took off to the kitchen to get our drinks.

By now, I was about to explode with laughter. I excused myself, and ran to the bathroom. I saw Alice and Rosalie follow, and we all burst into giggles as soon as we made it through the door.

"Who thought of that?" I laughed, holding my stomach, tears going down my face.

"Jasper." Rosalie croaked, laughing as well. I giggled.

"Oh my gosh, that was hilarious." Alice laughed, leaning against the bathroom wall with her head back. I tried to compose myself, because I had a boy waiting for me out there. I straightened out my outfit Alice had forced me in, and walked back outside. Emmett was delivering the drinks.

"Thank you, Em- I mean, thanks." I said, giggling to myself.

"No worries, pretty lady." Emmett grinned, clearly riling Mike up. "Hey, what do you say we step out?" He winked at me then. I held in a giggle.

"Well, no she will not, because she is my girlfriend, and you will keep your hands off," Mike said angrily, glaring at him with dark eyes. I looked up at Emmett. He looked fully amused as if he was watching a comedy film.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Emmett said, winking at me again. "Now, what can I get you to eat?"

"Um, I'll have... a penne Carbonara, thanks," I said, not even bothering to look at the menu. Let's hope Emmett knows how to fool chefs into thinking he worked there.

"I'll have spaghetti Bolognese." Mike grunted, shoving the menu at Emmett. He took it, and nodded before heading back to the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?!" I heard a loud, angry voice yell. "You don't work here!"

I burst out laughing then, as I saw still-disguised Emmett stumble out of the kitchen, being chased out by a big, Italian man. I saw the others slip out behind him, and wondered if our orders were acknowledged.

"Glad he's gone." Mike said, lightening up again and smiling at me. I nodded, a grin still plastered on my face.

"Mmm," I murmured, looking out the window to my right and seeing my friends peeking around the corner at us.

Oh! I just remembered I wanted to go to a book store near the beach. I'll have to go there afterwards.

I looked up at the sky, and for once, it wasn't raining. The sky was darkening- Now it was a dark purple-ish color. I was still excited about the rain. It always made me think about what life would be like if I still lived in Phoenix...

"You look beautiful tonight." Mike said, breaking me out of my thoughts, and taking my hands in his. I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I looked away, flushing red.

"I'm so glad you gave me a chance." He said softly, squeezing my hands which he held firmly in his fingers. I inhaled, and exhaled in a loud gust. He was such a nice boy, and yet I would have to crush him.

All I could say was, "Yes."

"Really, I am. I never thought we would... Ever, be...," He said, looking into my eyes and smiling softly.

"Neither did I," I said, feeling a slight humorous side to his comment. I instantly felt horrible for even having the thought at all.

I looked behind me, to find my friends gone. I smiled to myself; I felt a lot better when they're not laughing at me. But wait, if Mike tries anything... I'll have no protectors. But he won't... He wouldn't.

I saw the rain coming down lightly outside, making the road a slick, wet death trap. I felt a chill run through me, and shivered.

"Oh, are you cold?" Mike asked, standing up and removing his jacket. He wrapped it around my shoulders, and I whispered a thank you. He sat back down, as I food came, and we began eating.

Afterwards, we stepped outside, and it seemed unusually dark. I scowled into the darkness, seeing nothing. Where did they go?

"Mike, I wanted to go to this book store if you don't mind." I said, as we began walking towards the strip of shops. I wanted to look for a book about Quiluete legends... Maybe I can work out this Jacob thing. It's a fair chance.

"I'll go and look at the music store while you do that." He said, nodding, and stopped out the front of the store he wanted. I said I'd meet him here in twenty minutes, and he agreed. I stalked away, feeling a little relieved to be away from him for awhile, and have some quiet time.

The store was further away than I thought- Way further away. It felt colder, somehow darker down here, but I kept on walking. I knew it was down here somewhere. I've been to it before.

I weaved through alleys and streets, and eventually found it. But instead, it had a big- 'Closed down' sign hanging on the nail in the door. I pouted; I really wanted it to be open. Maybe, just maybe, I can find another one...

I kept on walking away, knowing I had plenty of time before I had to meet Mike.

I had been walking for a good five minutes, when I heard a voice- A man's voice. I turned around, hoping it was Edward, or Jasper, or Emmett, or even Mike, but couldn't see anyone in the dark. I looked back forward, determined to find a store.

I felt a set of hard hands around my shoulders, and let out a loud, ear piercing scream. I felt breathing on the back of my neck, and shivered- Not from the cold, but from fear. Raw fear. If Emmett is throwing a cruel joke, I'm going to kick him in the head.

But I was sure it wasn't Emmett when he kicked my legs from under me, sending me falling to the ground. I looked up at his face- He had large circle underneath his eyes, stubble, his eyes blood shot and watering. His face looked angry, as he stared down at me with disrespect. I felt the tears well into my eyes, and pour over. The rain was getting me wet, and my hair dripped wetly around my face. I wondered why this man hadn't kicked me yet.

"P-Please, don't hurt me," I surprised myself by whispering, but the man just smiled at me, and flung his leg into my ribs. I heard a crack, and screamed again. This time, it hurt my throat. Suddenly, the street around me looked more dark than before, How can that be?

"Don't worry, sugar," The man slurred, still with a sadistic smile. "I won't hurt you any more if you just give me some cash."

"I d-don't have any," I whispered, and he kicked me again.

"Liar!" He yelled, kicking me in the legs this time. My ankle stung, my chest heaved, and every breath, caused to me to clench my teeth together in pain. Something has to be broken. He pelted another kick into my ribs, making me grab my legs, and pulling them into me. If I'm in a ball, he can't hurt me.

I felt warm, sticky liquid dripping down my forehead, and wiped it with my hand. Dark red, oozing blood was dripping down to my eye. Had he kicked me in the head? Or did the raw ground cut me like it was the rest of my body that was visible?

"Why are you doing this?" I croaked, squeezing my eyes shut, holding back the tears.

"I need money. My life is a sham, I'm broke, and resorted to living on the street. That's _goddamn_ why!" He yelled, stamping down on my calf. I screamed, but didn't hear a crack. Always a good thing.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, the tears mingling with the blood now. Why wasn't someone coming to save me? There was nothing more I wanted to then to be in Edward's arms right now. Not lying on the cold, wet floor of Port Angeles, being kicked my a maniac.

"Bella?" I heard a shocked cry from a distance, and the sounds of feet sprinting along the wet ground. I heaved a sigh of relief, sending a scream hurling itself from my throat. "Oh, no, Bella."

Did I really look that bad? Was I really that hurt? Am I repairable?

"Hey, idiot," I heard Emmett's furious voice bellow from in front of me. I looked up to see the man that had assaulted me, standing upright in front of Emmett. Jasper and Edward were at his flanks, ready for a fight. Edward was looking down at me, though, his eyes filled with pain. I forced a smile, trying to make him feel better. He didn't smile back. Rosalie and Alice ran to me, and I felt several arms wrap around me, and try to pull me up to a sitting position.

"No, please don't," I whispered, clenching my teeth together when the pain stung in my chest and throat. "It hurts too much."

The two breathed a sigh, and hugged me to them.

I heard loud commotion behind me, and saw Jasper hurling himself at the man, and falling to the ground. I breathed heavily, worried for my boys. What if they get hurt?

"Jasper, no!" I screamed, and he straddled the man, and began punching him the face numerous times. Emmett and Edward began kicking him, to finally, he was too injured to move. "Stop! The police can do the res- OW!"

My rib ached, and my ankle felt sore and broken. My shin felt severely bruised, and my head spun from the blood and the blood loss itself. Would I make it? It felt so horrible I started to think not.

"Bella, Love, can you hear me? Bella!" Edward's crystal voice filled my ears, and soon, Emmett and Jasper were around me as well, all looking just as anxious as Edward. Alice and Rose had tears in their eyes, while they stroke my head and my legs. He turned to Rosalie and Alice.

"What happened to her?" Jasper growled, seeming way to angry to stay himself. He looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Her ankle, look how swollen it is. I think it's broken," Alice muttered, her voice shaky. "We tried to sit her up, but she couldn't. I think some of her ribs are broken. And look at her head, the deep gash. Her shin is already bruised- It's not looking good. I already called the ambulance."

"I'll call Carlisle." Emmett said, springing up at walking away from us.

It's just as I predicted, and clearly, all my injuries were on the outside, and clearly visible. And clearly, fatal.

"H-How did you find m-me?" I whispered, my eyes beginning to slip closed. Edward caressed my cheek softly, afraid to hurt me.

"We... We heard your screams. We left you and Mike for a second, and... This is what happens?" Edward growled, his voice full of pain and anger. "He could have taken more care of you."

"It's not Mike's fault." I mumbled, "He didn't expect any of this. I should... I should, call... Him."

I felt myself slipping. The blood wound to my head was bleeding too much. I'll be sure to run out of blood here, I'm sure. If that's even possible. My ribs throbbed, and making breathing painful. I limited myself to only breathing if I needed to.

"I'll do it." Rosalie said.

"Why didn't you call us, Bella?" Jasper asked. "We could have come before... This..."

I could see he was suffering, as well as Edward. He was my brother, after all. I felt bad for causing him all this pain.

"My phone... I dropped it on the way to school this morning with Mike.. I'm so sorry." I cried, the tears running down my cheeks now. From the pain, and the guilt of it all.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Any way, I took care of that bastard." Jasper growled through his teeth, and we both looked back at the man in disgust. He was trying to move, but felt down again.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" I whispered, my eyes about to slip closed.

"I nearly did, if it wasn't for you." Jasper said, and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I was lying on Alice's crossed legs. I could see everyone was teary, and I felt bad for that.

I heard sirens then, and saw the shape of who I knew was Carlisle. I saw his walk turn into a run, and the ambulance screeched to a halt behind him. The blue and red lights made me dizzy, for I was already slipping under. All I heard was Carlisle mutter an "Oh Lord, Bella," and then I fell into darkness.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up, or how long I had been passed out. But I could smell the strong aroma of disinfectant- I was in a hospital. I felt things sticking into my arm, and winced; I hate needles. But I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. Not yet.

I also felt something warm- A hand? It was touching my cheek, my hand, my wrist that wasn't taped up with needles. I wanted to clench my hand, to tell him I was awake. Did I even know it was Edward? Or was it, Jasper, Alice or Rosalie? I'm sure if Emmett was here, it wouldn't be this quiet...

"Bella? Bella, Love, can you hear me?" Edward said softly, his voice pained with sadness. "Please, please wake up."

_I'm awake, I'm here,_ I wanted to say, but couldn't open my eye nor move my mouth to say it. He sighed, and kissed my forehead. I felt pressure on my head, but it only hurt a little.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle's calm voice echo around the room. "She needs some rest. Can't you leave her for just a little while? I need to give her some more morphine, for the, ugh, pain."

"Dad, I am not leaving her. I need her." Edward said through his teeth, as I heard Carlisle cross the room. I could feel him injecting more into my wrist, and winced, waiting for it to be over. When it was, I felt the impact immediately.

Carlisle sighed. "Well... Just, don't worry too much, she's going to be fine. She's a strong girl."

I breathed a sigh. The pain struck me below my chest, but it felt numbed. I clenched my teeth together, trying not to scream. Why wasn't the morphine working yet?

_Where's Jasper?_ I wanted to ask. Is_ he hurt? What happened to the man that hurt me? Is he here, to?_

"When will she be awake," Edward asked, his voice filled with not anger, but worry and sadness. I felt like crying just at the sound of his voice. I felt his hand on my cheek, and my heart felt like it stopped. I heard the beep of the heart machine next to me, speed up rapidly. I heard Carlisle and Edward laugh. Laugh?

"She should be awake in a matter of hours. Maybe even minutes. She needs time for her mind and body to recover itself enough to talk." Carlisle said, his doctor side coming out in his voice.

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Edward said, humour hinting into his voice, then disappearing. "I just feel so guilty for not being there for her."

"Son, you did everything you could."

He was guilty? Why? There is no reason for him to be guilty! That is so Edward. Feeling guilty for something he doesn't need to feel guilty for. Something he couldn't change. I felt like wrapping my arms around him and telling him not to worry.

"But that... that _maniac_ who beat her up, if only we could have gotten there earlier, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten so hurt." Edward said, through his teeth.

But here was nothing he could have done. That man... Who I presume is in this hospital somewhere, no matter what time he had decided to come and beat me, they would not have made it. It's just fate. This was meant to happen... Even if it did cause me searing pain.

That seemed to cause my ankle to throb, and my rib send a shock of numbed pain through my chest. I need more morphine... But I won't take it through needles. Oh no.

"Edward... You got there just in time. You are the one who truly saved her. Have you given the police your report on the incident?" Carlisle asked him, sounding worried for his son.

"Yes." He answered, his voice sounding dull and closer than before. I felt his soft lips on my cheek, and felt myself flush red. "Do you think I should tell her when she wakes up?"

Tell me what?

"I think so. If she can't take it, though, stop immediately." Carlisle warned him.

I forced my eyes open then, becoming to annoyed with this conversation that I didn't know anything about. I woke up to a white room; I was wearing a hospital dress, and lying in a small bed. There as a painting on the wall across from me, which was yellow daisies. It made me so dizzy, I stiffened as soon as I felt the needles in my wrist, and made myself breath evenly. There were flowers around the room, different colors, which for some reason, were swaying, though there was no wind in the room.

"Bella?" Edward sighed in disbelief and relief. I forced a smile, but realised it hurt. I stopped immediately. He lightly pressed his body to mine, and pressed his lips to my forehead. I realised, Carlisle and Esme don't know we're together. So no other kissing till their gone. Carlisle coughed, and I flushed red when I remembered he was in the room.

"How do you feel, Bell?" Carlisle asked, standing at the end of my bed.

I grimaced. "A little dizzy."

"That would be the morphine... But your not hurting?" He asked, looking down at my ankle and calf. I couldn't see the damage, thank goodness; I was covered by my dress.

"Um, no," I lied, shaking my head. I stiffened, when I felt the pain of my head throb. Carlisle nodded, and as he was walking out, I remembered something.

"That, man, who... Um, where is he?" I asked, and Carlisle turned around and his face went pale.

"He is in intensive care. Your friends took care of him. He was questioned by the police, awhile ago. Rosalie is talking to them now." He said, and smiled before stepping out of the door and down the hall.

I turned to Edward, and his face looked pained still. He crushed his lips to mine, with a still soft quality to the kiss. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but was restricted by Carlisle.

"W-Where's Dad?" I managed to ask him.

"He's down at the cafeteria with the others." He explained, taking both of my hands in his one. I tried to lean up to kiss him, but it hurt to much, and I fell back down into my bed. "Stay down, Love."

"W-What... What happened to me?" I asked, truly afraid of the answer. He stiffened at my side, and his jaw became tight. His eyes darkened, and he kissed my forehead.

"You... You have two broken ribs, a fractured ankle, and severely bruised shin, and a deep cut above your eye." He said softly, clearly trying to control his anger. "But you also have scrapes across your arms and legs."

I looked down at my arms, and he was right- There were dry, red scrapes going from my thumb to my elbow. I didn't even want to look at my legs.

"W-Where's Mike?" I asked, my voice straining to speak loudly.

"He... He's here, somewhere. I don't know. Charlie is furious with him." He smiled at the end, which made me smile, to.

"How long have I been...," I asked, and he nodded as if he understood.

"Two days."

Hmm... Wow. I didn't expect two whole days. How much have I missed? What about school?

I felt tears welling in my eyes, at the thought of Mike. Poor, poor Mike, who has probably found out about our dare now. Who is heart broken, somewhere in this hospital.

"Do you remember anything?" Edward asked me suddenly, afraid of the answer he'd get. I bet he is hoping for a no.

I nodded. "I... I remember being grabbed from behind, and being thrown to the ground...,"

Edward cringed, and he hugged himself to me again. I held his head at my shoulders, and kissed him hair as I felt his shivering in my arms. "What happened after that?"

"Well... We found Mike, and when he wasn't with you, we all panicked," I scowled. "But he said you were at a book store, and we went to get you. Your book store was closed, so we kept on walking... And Jasper heard your scream, and being your brother, he knew it was you straight away. Then, we just ran, and kept on running till we found... Him standing over you, beating you senseless just because he had screwed up his own stinkin' life...,"

I could see him getting angrier and angrier, and eventually, tears were forming in his eyes. I stroke his cheek, and hushed for him not to cry.

"It wasn't his fault," I managed to squeak out beyond the tears. "He is just troubled and desperate. I am not mad at him."

"Bella, are you crazy? How can you not be mad at him? He hurt you... and yet, _your not mad at him_?" He said, clenching his teeth together. He leant his head up, to look into my eyes. "He nearly killed you."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard this, but didn't change my thoughts. This man, although a monster... I don't blame him. I can't be mad at him.

"H-How is J-Jasper." I asked, keen to change the subject quickly.

"Angry. Sad. Worried." Edward said simply. "He was so scared for you. Alice and Rosalie were crying, Emmett was so worried about you... And, me... I can't even explain...,"

I stroked his cheek, from his hair to his chin. I pulled him down to me, and kissed him, hard. My heart sped up, and quickened, and quickened, until he got worried and pulled away.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried again.

"Just...," I winced when I took a breath. "Fine."

"You need more morphine," He said, reaching for the button by my bed. I grabbed his arm, before he got there.

"No, I'm fine." I said to him. He scoffed.

"Bella... You need it. Let Carlisle give it to you," He said, a hint of laughter in his tone. "Are you scared?"

I pouted; "No."

"Well, just take it." He said, leaning away from the button and shrugging. "You'll a lot better."

"Bella!" I heard squeals from the door, and looked up, to see Alice and Jasper at the door way. Alice ran over to me, and threw her arms around my neck.

"Ow, Ali, my head," I croaked, and she pulled away and muttered a 'Sorry.'

"I am so glad you're okay!" She squealed, hugging me softly now. I hugged her back, glad to feel he touch again. I had missed her lately.

Jasper strode in behind her, and frown on his face. He leant down next to my bed, blocking Edward from my view. He put his arms around my chest, and pressed his head on the other side of my head that Alice had. I felt moisture on my cheek, and realised he was crying. "Oh, Jaz,"

"Bella, I was so scared. I thought you had died," He cried, hugging me a little to tight. I stifled the pain, to busy comforting him.

"But I didn't, so... It's okay." I said softly, touching his hair on the back of his head. He pulled up his head then, his eyes red and puffy. He smiled weakly at me, and sat on the bed on my left side. Alice was on my right.

"You getting lifted into the ambulance was the scariest thing any of us has ever seen." Alice said, touching my hand. Edward stood up, and stood at the end of my bed; my guardian angel.

"How's... How's Dad?" I asked Jasper, and he chuckled under his breath.

"He's worried about you. I called him, while we were in the ambulance, and he met us here. But he said her wanted to go and kill that evil man for hurting his little girl." Jasper said. I laughed lightly, trying not to trigger pain in my ribs. "This is the first real crisis our gang has had since Mom."

If Mom was here, she wouldn't leave my side for a second. Even when I'm sleeping.

"Edward told me about what happened, about Mike, and how you found me." I squeaked, my voice thick with tears. They spilled onto my cheeks, and Alice got down next to me on the bed, squashed onto the end. I made room for her, trying not to move too much.

"Well... I guess you deserved to know." Jasper shrugged.

"Where'd you guys go when you weren't watching me?" I asked, and they all seemed to stiffen.

"Emmett wanted ice cream at Baskin and Robbins." Edward chuckled, his head ducking down. His laughter sounded like wind chimes.

"Of course, only Emm-"

"Belly Bear!" Emmett cried from the door way, and ran across the floor and threw his arms around my side. His was careful not to touch my taped up ribs, and avoid my head. Wow. Carlisle had told him well. "I've missed you!"

"Ha, I've missed you to, bear." Bear was a nickname I invented for Emmett a couple of months ago, because he hugs like a bear.

"Oh, Bella, I was so worried!" He gushed, sounding unusually like Alice. I rubbed his shoulder soothingly as he backed away from me.

"It's okay, you all worry too much." I said, looking down at feeling the brush creep onto my already overheated face.

"Bella! Bella?" I heard Rosalie's bell like voice sing from the door way, and she came rushing over to me, just like Alice and Emmett had. She hugged me tightly, and I stifled a scream again. "Oh, Bella, we were so worried!"

"I've been told."

Rosalie moved away, and sat on the end of my bed near Edward. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel just... just...," Now, the pain was unbearable, I didn't want to speak any more. I clenched my teeth together, and balled my hands into fists. They all looked at me in confusion, then worry, as they realised what was happening.

"Carlisle!" Alice screamed, running out of the room. She returned in seconds, towing Carlisle by the hand behind her.

"Alice, I was helping a woman give birth!" Carlisle cried, looking behind him. "What is it? Is she okay? Bella!?"

I gave him the thumbs up, but he shook his head and refilled me with morphine. The whole room spun, and the walls turned a sky blue. I saw little elephants dancing around my bed, around everyone that was surrounding me. I grinned at them, and stuck my hand out to touch them. Jasper touched my hand in confusion.

"Jasper! I'm trying to touch the elephants! Gosh!" I said, reaching around him and tried to touch the pink elephant. He gave me a high five, and raised a base ball bat behind Emmett's head. "No! Bad pink elephant! I don't want you to hurt my bear!"

Emmett gave me the strangest look- As if he couldn't see what I was seeing. How silly.

"Bella, I think your delusional." Edward laughed, coming closer to me. The elephant turned his weapon on Edward, and slammed it down onto his head. Edward didn't move.

"Oh my God! Edward, are you okay?" I cried, throwing my arms around Edward neck, and pulling him down to me. I crushed him to my neck, holding him tight. He won't suffocate, right?

"Bella, I'm- Can't breath!" He cried, but I held him tighter.

"I think your suffocating Edward with your chest, Bella," Emmett scoffed, and broke into laughs. I rolled my eyes, and let go of Edward. He had a goofy grin on his face, liked his was drugged.

"Oh my gosh, the elephants drugged my Edward! Oh no! What was it? Cocaine?" I cried again, touching Edward. Edward looked down at me in worry, now.

Suddenly, a kangaroo walked through the door way. It cried my name, and ran to me. It grabbed me in an awkward hug, and asked me if I was okay.

"Silly, kangaroo, I'm fine," I laughed, hitting him on the head lightly.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked me, and the others standing around me all answered, 'Morphine.'

"Oh," the kangaroo nodded. "Well we should really leave her alone. She needs rest, plus, she is all nutty because of the morphine."

"I am not nutty, dumb kangaroo!"

"Bella, that is your father, you silly girl," Edward chuckled, and I narrowed my eyes at the kangaroo and my Dad.

"But my Dad isn't usually a kangaroo." I said suspiciously. They all broke out into laughs, but I didn't think it was very funny. I didn't want an Australian Marsupial as a Dad. I don't want any animals, whether it be Parrot, Dolphin...

"Goodbye, sweetheart," Edward whispered, and he was right in front of me, and kissing me softly. I smiled up at him, the crazy-ness beginning to fade around me. I said my goodbyes to everyone else, an the door clicked shut behind them, and I was left alone.

My eyes drooped shut, and my head drooped as I felt asleep.

* * *

Three weeks has passed since my... accident, and I was back at school. My shin was still bruised, and I was on crutches, but my head and rib was nearly healed. I left the hospital and had to stay at home for a week, which got a little boring after awhile, when Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had to school to school, and Charlie was at work. I just sat, my leg propped up on a throw pillow, and sat to think...

But whenever I thought, I thought of the man that hit me, who, by the way, was sentenced to five years in jail for child abuse. Yes, I was still considered a child even thought I was fifteen. I had to be eighteen to be an adult. Any way, when ever I closed my eyes, I saw his black figure, standing over me, and hurried up to my room where I felt safe.

I spent a couple of days at Edward's and Rosalie's house, because Esme insisted on taking care of me. She arrived at the hospital after my morphine illusions, and I called her a 'Black polka dotted kitty cat.' She laughed, but was glad I was okay. Well, not okay, but... Not dead, I suppose. Not that she ever said that straight on. Esme made me breakfast, lunch and dinner for the first three days of my recovery. I was very grateful to her.

I also had Pipper to keep me company, but she hated the smell of the hospital fumes coming off me. I hugged her close to me any way, after having a twenty minute long shower trying to get it off.

Everyday after school, the gang came to make sure I was doing okay. I brushed them off, saying I was fine, but they didn't believe me, and ended up staying at my house past eleven every night. Edward stayed all night, of course, and sometimes Alice did to.

I hobbled through the school hall, happy for school to end for another day. Mike was still apologising for leaving em alone, which I refused. I told him it was fine, and that it wasn't his fault, no matter what my brothers say. I told him we would have to break up, and he was unusually cool about it. Maybe he had gotten threatened by Jasper, or Emmett. But now, as far as everyone in the school knew, I was happily dating Edward Cullen.

And now I had a huge, ugly brace on my leg. Ugh.

Edward sighed beside me. "Bella, would you like me to carry you? You look like you're struggling."

"No, no, I swear I'm- ah!" Edward grabbed swiped my legs from under me, and I fell into his arms, bridal style. He carried me through the halls, getting stares from everyone around us. We smiled at each other, and I pressed my lips to his cheek. The others joined us, and walked with us down the halls.

Many stories were going around the school about what had happened to me three weeks ago. People are saying Rosalie pushed me down the stairs, they say Edward beat me up. It all sounds stupid and ridiculous, and I ignored them. We all did.

We stepped down the stairs of the school door, into the light rain that was falling around us. We began walking home, and I was still being carried by Edward. Alice decided it would be fun for Jasper to carry her, to, and soon, Rosalie was in Emmett's arms as well. The girls got a kick out of it, and we got weird looks from passing cars. But once again, we didn't care.

Soon, Emmett and Alice turned down their street to head home. It was now just Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and I. Edward and I were still locked in our embrace as he carried me, but Jasper and Rosalie walked on their lonesome. They looked so... Empty without their mates. At least they had each other to talk to while Edward and I talked.

"Is your leg okay, Bell? How's your rib?" Edward asked possessively, for the ninth time today. I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. He chuckled, assuming I was just fine.

"Really, Edward," I said knowingly. "It happened three weeks ago. I'm just fine."

"But, still, Carlisle said it would take a couple more weeks to h-"

I pressed my finger to his lips, silencing him. "I. Am. Fine. Now, when we get home, we have things to do, don't we?" I began whispering in his ear. "We have Rose's birthday present to plan. Her birthday is only a matter of days away. Her sweet sixteen."

He nodded, with his crooked smile. "Yes. I'd better come over, if you don't mind, only because she is my sister, and she lives with me. We can have Alice and Emmett on loud speaker."

"Yeah, okay,"

We came to a stop outside my house, and said our goodbyes. Jasper, Alice and Emmett knew of our plans for Rosalie, so we all were in on it. She was clueless, and hoped we remembered.

"I'm going to go chill with Bella for awhile," Edward said casually, heading towards my house. I got off of him, and balanced on my crutches.

"Oh, sure." Rosalie nodded, and walked away. Edward, Jasper and I smiled at each other, and headed into the house. I think Rose thought none the wiser about just Edward coming over without inviting her, because we do this all the time. Just Edward and I...

Charlie wasn't home, and we headed straight up to my room. We turned on the phone, and rang Alice and Emmett. After one ring, they both picked up.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Homies,"

Jasper, Edward and I shook our heads, and got down to business. "Guys, what can we get her? I was thinking a trip somewhere... ?"

"Somewhere in the continental U.S, Alice," Edward laughed, and I could just picture Alice pouting. I giggled.

"Okay, well... Maybe, the east coast? Philadelphia, New York, Washington DC... ?" Jasper suggested, shrugging.

"Well, Edward, where has she not been, and you think she might want to go?" Emmett asked Edward, and I was surprised that none of us were the ones who had already asked that. I suppose, she was Emmett's girlfriend.

"Maybe, Los Angeles, or San Francisco." Edward said, thinking. "Although, we've been to San Francisco, so... But she loved it very much."

"Hmm... So we'll cross out Texas, South and North Dakota... ?" Alice said, thinking as well. I heard a loud crunch at the end of the phone line, and we all jumped.

"Jeez, Alice, what's up?!" Emmett yelled, and we all broke into laughs.

"ALASKA! WE CAN GO TO ALASKA!" Alice screamed, and I heard clapping and bouncing somehow. We all gasped, and grinned at each other.

"That's perfect! When can we go?" I said, excited myself. I've never been to Alaska!

"Whenever we're allowed. Our excuse: Rosalie sixteenth birthday. Big milestone, yadda yadda." Emmett said, going over the excuse we had previously concocted.

"Okay, well, it won't hurt to miss a week of school, right?" Jasper asked, looking around at all of us, especially me. I shrugged, shaking my head.

We all continued to grin at each other...

Rose will love this!

**A/N: **_Well... Here is the first chapter for awhile. You know, moving, crazy... No internet connection... You must know how it is. Annoying. Frustrating. _

_But still, I got it out! YAY! I've written the next chapter, so should be up very soon... Maybe, if I get enough reviews! ; ) _

_Enjoy... ! _


	20. Dinner Drama & Finding Out

**A/N: **_Hello, everyone. Got nothing to say but... ENJOY!! : ) _

While Jasper was on the computer, organising tickets, I was doing the hard task of talking to my Dad about it. Edward went home, in fear he would not help persuading Charlie being accused of getting me pregnant, or something.

"Wait, Jasper ,shouldn't we talk to Dad before we actually book tickets?" I said, walking up behind him, and placing my hands on his shoulders.

He shrugged. "I won't book them yet, just go and talk to him."

I sighed, as I heard the door unlock, as if on cue. I froze; how will I do this without him freaking out ? Maybe I should just tell him I'm dating Edward. That could make him- Wait, what am I saying! That would only make it worse.

I inhaled, and strode confidently down the stairs to the kitchen (as best as you can stride with crutches) , where my Dad would surely be rounding up a snack. It was just beginning to get dark outside, so dinner should be on the table soon... Hmm...

"Hey, Dad," I said casually, and stood awkwardly in the kitchen across from him. He had found some popcorn and was emptying in a bowl. "Don't eat too much before dinner."

He smiled at me. "I won't."

There was silence, and found he was looking up at me in confusion and anticipation. "So... How was your day?" He asked.

"Fine, what about you?" I asked, realising, I'd have to ditch the mindless chit chat and get to the point. "Look, Dad,"

He looked at me suspiciously, his eyes narrowed as his face turned red. "You're not running away with him, are you?"

I gasped. "What?! No?! We're not even... ?"

His face returned back to the normal color, and he sighed in relief. "Oh, sorry."

"Any way," I sighed, leaning my crutches on the table and leaning against the chair to brace my weight. I spotted Pipper walking over to me, and I scooped her up into my arms. "You know how it's Rosalie's sixteenth birthday in a couple of days?"

"Yes," He narrowed his eyes. "What are you five cooking up?"

"Well... We want to take some times off school, and take her to..." I said cautiously, looking down at the floor and up again at him. He seemed suspicious and confused. "Alaska."

There was silence, while he was deliberating. I peaked up at him through my lashes, but mainly kept my eyes focused on Pipper's midnight black fur.

"Well... How long do you plan to be off school?" He asked, and I looked up at him cautiously again.

"A week?" Dang, I didn't sound very confident when I was saying everything ending with a question.

"Well... That should be okay, as long as your all responsible. You're all fifteen, sixteen now, so, you should be, unless Emmett does something stupid..." He said, a smile tugging up at his lips at the mention of Emmett. He loved the McCarthys.

"Oh we will, ridiculously responsible." I laughed nervously, and picked up my crutches so I could cross the floor and wrap my arms around his waist. He kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Dad."

"No worries, Bell. I know you're growing up, and want your freedom. Better just check with Carlisle and Esme, though."

"Sure," I pulled away, and smiled up at him before hobbling up the stairs, whispering loudly, "Jasper! We can go!"

"Oh, good job, Bella!" He said, giving my a high five, and turning to the computer. "Edward called. Carlisle and Esme are cool, as long, as we're well, you can probably guess."

"Responsible."

"Exactly."

He fingers were moving quickly across the keys, booking tickets, accommodation... And the excitement built up in my chest, and I wanted to let out a scream. And I don't get excited often.

I ran as fast as I can with my crutches (Which I get off tomorrow, thank god!) to my window, where I could see Edward playing classical music on his stereo. He looked over at me, with an expectant smile. "Edward, come over now, please!"

He laughed, and turned off his stereo. He climbed on the tree, and landed with a small thump onto my floor. I put my arms around his waist, and hugged myself to him tightly. He kissed my hair, and when I pulled away, my lips. "I'm guessing we're going to Alaska?"

"Yes! Jasper is planning now!" I squealed, and he scowled with a smile at me.

"You are unusually like Alice today." He said, and broke out into laughs. "It's weird. I don't mind it though. It's not everyday you got all hyper and excited. And to think... When it's your birthday, you're glum. But when it's Rosalie's birthday..."

He scoffed at the end, shaking his head as I looked up at him. "Well... It's Alaska!"

He nodded. "True," And pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

"Dad! Will you be okay to feed Pipper while I'm gone?" I yelled from my bedroom, towards the living room downstairs. I was too busy packing my bag to actually go down there and talk to him normally.

"Sure. Don't you trust your dear old Dad?!" My Dad yelled back. **A/N: **_That's what my Dad says :P_

I laughed to myself, wondering why in the world Alice hasn't come here and helped me pack yet.

We were all going to Edward and Rosalie's house before we go to Alaska tomorrow, just so it will be easier to head off in the morning. We had been planning this for the last three days. We would stay in Alaska for a week and a half, then come home and resume school. Emmett's car was travelling there as we speak, and being parked at the airport for us to drive to our hotel.

I heard the loud stomps of feet coming down the hall way, and spun around, waiting for Emmett to bound into my room. But it was Jasper. "Oh my Gosh, Bella, guess what?!"

I could tell by his smile he had some big news. "What?"

"I got my drivers license!" He yelled, and began jumping up and down in circles around me. I giggled, and grabbed his hands as we both spun around the room together. "I can drive my car!"

"Yay!" I squealed with him, until we both got too tired to jump any more.

"This. Is. So. Exciting!" He shrieked, and ran out of the room. To call Emmett or Alice, I presume. Although they're probably next door somewhere...

I shook my head with a smile, as I packed the last of bag. I zipped it closed, and heaved it off the bed to take to Edward and Rosalie's house.

Rose still had no idea what was going on. She just thought it was a normal week, going to school... How wrong she was. How happy she'll be when she finds out we're taking her to another state!

"I'll come say goodbye in the morning, right Dad?" I said, as I through my bag over my shoulder, and walked into the living room where my Dad was perched on the sofa.

"Sure. Have fun tonight, at least _try_ and get some sleep?" He said, laughing to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll try."

I walked out of the house then, and crossed my lawn to Edward's house. Edward came jogging from down the street behind me, and tapped my shoulder as he came to a halt next to me. I jumped, and dropped my bag on my foot. Likely, not my ankle, which I had given over the crutches to yesterday. At least I can walk again.

"Ouch," I muttered, and turned to look at Edward. I would have hugged him, or kissed him, but no doubt Carlisle or Esme or Charlie would be watching.

"Are you alright? That wasn't your ankle, was it?" He asked, bending down at examining for converse-covered foot. I shook my head, and pulled my foot from him.

"I'm okay, it wasn't my ankle. It hardly hurts any more, anyway." I shrugged, lying a little bit. It still hurts and little sometimes when I stand on one foot.

"Right. Like I don't see the look on your face when Emmett challenged you to stand on one foot and touch your nose while saying the alphabet." Edward said, smiling his crooked smile at me. I smiled, and looked back at the lawn. Yep. Charlie was looking through the window as I suspected. Goddamn.

"Yeah, well... I'm okay, now. What happened is all behind me," I said, stepping closer to him. I looked down at my feet, and back up at him. I realised he was wearing sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. I didn't know Edward liked to run.

"Mmm... Now I know that's a lie because I hear what you say in your dreams," He said, his smile vanishing and a worried look forming on his face.

I touched the bags under his tired eyes, and ran my fingers down his pale cheek. He sighed. "I am fine, okay? Even if I do have nightmares... I deal with them just fine, okay?"

His face softened a little bit. "I believe you. Now, come on, let's go inside." He took my hand, and we walked inside together. He took my bag for me, and through it over his shoulder. How is so strong baffles me.

"Hey, loveb- I mean, Bella and Edward," Emmett said once we were inside. I was confused as to why he stopped, and realised Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the sofa right next to him and Rosalie who were on the love seat.

"Oh please, like we don't know," Esme scoffed, shrugging.

"What?" Edward gasped, and I realised we were still holding hands. I let go of his hand, and he dropped my bag at his feet.

"We know you two are together," Carlisle said casually, smiling pleasantly at us. "We're not blind."

"How... How... ?" I muttered, suddenly feeling uneasy and awkward standing in the middle of the living room explaining to my boyfriend's parents that yes, we are dating. And practically in love with each other.

"Well, we expected it, and then, the way you act around each other is completely adorable... And obvious." Esme said, a smile playing at her lips at the end of the explanation. "Did you think we wouldn't approve?"

"Um... Just out of curiosity... Do you?" Edward asked, pulling me down onto his lap on the couch beside Carlisle and Esme. I looked at him with alarm, and he just shrugged and smile at me.

"Of course we do, son," Carlisle said, looking a little offended. "Isabella is the kindest girl we have ever met."

I looked down, feeling my face go red.

"I know she is," Edward said, pulling me closer to him and kissing my over heated cheek. He sounded somewhat relieved, that now, it was all out in the open. No more hiding in front of his parents.

"I am just so excited!" Esme said, clapping her hands together with a grin. "I've been waiting for this for so long!"

"You have?" Edward and I both said in synch, and we looked up to smile at each other.

"That! That is what I've been waiting for!" Esme said excitedly, pointing to us. Edward and I glanced at each other, but Edward looked just plain embarrassed. I giggled, and kissed his cheek.

"Well... Now you have it," Edward grinned, and leaned down to press his lips softly to mine. I heard Esme's excited squeal, and I could feel Carlisle's pride coming off of him. I smiled into his lips, happy his parents approved.

"Oh, one more thing," I said, pulling Edward from Edward unwillingly. Edward was just smiling at me. "Can you please... Not tell my Dad? He won't take it as well as you."

Esme and Carlisle glanced at each other. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he'll go all protective father on me, and I really don't want that." I explained. "He's already given me 'The Talk', about Edward and I, which I really didn't need, seeing he doesn't even know we're... ? Especially since I'm going to um, _with Edward_...," I realised I was babbling, and shook my head. " So, please?"

The both nodded. "But you do realised you'll have to tell him eventually?"

"What, when they get married?" Rosalie snickered, and buried her head in Emmett's shirt as she laughed. Emmett was laughing as well.

"Rose, shh!" Esme snapped playfully at her daughter, her continued to giggle. "But you will have to. Eventually. But yes, we will keep your secret. Only because we love you,"

I laughed, and buried my face in the crook of Edward's neck. Esme seemed to make a 'aww-ing' noise, a lot like Alice and Rosalie make. Ugh. Another person to make me feel embarrassed.

"Can you please tell me what's happening with my birthday now?" Rosalie suddenly shrieked, and we all turned to glare at her.

"We're not telling," Emmett grinned, and kissed her. I always wondered how Emmett was so confident with Rose in front of her parents. Her Father.

"So, Mom and Dad know to?" Rosalie moaned.

"Yep," Esme grinned, winking at her. "You'll love it, though. We paid for half, and your friends and family paid for the other half. So, it's our present to."

"Aw, thanks Mom!" Rosalie said. "I can't wait!"

"Oh guys, guess what?" I said, remembering about Jaz. They all turned to me with interest, "Jasper got his drivers license!"

"Aw man!" Emmett boomed, punching the couch with his fist. "I bet Rosalie would get hers first!"

"Dang, he beat me." Rosalie scowled. "But I'm happy for him. We won't have to all squash into Emmett's Mercedes, then."

"True." I said, nodding.

The next minutes, Alice and Jasper came dancing in, Alice on Jasper's back, both with big grins on their faces. They looked a little crazy, actually.

"What have you guys been doing?" Emmett asked, raising his eye brows up and down. Alice giggled, and Jasper just looked embarrassed.

"No, Emmett," Jasper growled playfully. "We have not."

"Have not done what?" Esme asked, but then by the flicker of color on her face, she understood. "Oh... Well I'd sure hope not. Wait, you guys to? Aw! The whole gang is together!"

Alice laughed, and kissed Jasper's neck before jumping off his back. The two walked over to the couch beside us, and sat down, hand in hand.

"Does Charlie know about you two?" Carlisle asked, eyeing Jasper and Alice. They both nodded. "How did he find out if he doesn't know about Bella and Edward?"

"Well... Let's not mention it to our parents, shall we?" Rosalie said, looking nervously at Carlisle and Esme and back Jasper. "Seeing it involves all of us."

"Oh... So you didn't actually tell him, did you?" Esme asked accusingly, eyeing Jasper and Alice as both of their faces turned bright red, and Alice ran and hid behind Edward. Carlisle looked just as suspicious, but slightly amused.

"Well... No." I said, blushing at how the story went. That was the night Edward and I confessed to each other that we have had a huge crush on each other for a very long time. I smiled at the memory. Our first kiss... I sighed.

"Then, how?" Carlisle asked, looking at all of us individually. "You can tell us, we won't be mad."

"Oh, I know, but still... It's just a little, fun we had," I said, smiling at Edward who squeezed my hand.

"You didn't... !" Esme gasped, her hand flying to her throat. "Don't tell me you... At such a young age... ?"

"What?! No, no!" Edward shrieked, jumping to my defence quickly. I held onto his hand tightly, not wanting to let go. He sunk back into his chair, and I snuggled into the crook of his neck. I was tired. I had never thought Carlisle and Esme would ever learn about this...

"All that happened was Charlie walked in on Alice and Jasper making out. Nothing much. He was too embarrassed and fled the situation." Emmett shrugged, acting like it was some funny joke. Jasper and Alice gasped.

"Oh! Ha! How funny," Esme giggled. "Why were you guys kissing in the first place in Jasper's house? With Charlie nearby?"

"Well... We were playing a game." Edward said, grinning down at me as I pressed my lips to his pale cheek. It felt hot... Maybe he's embarrassed.

"Spin the bottle?" Carlisle said, looking at Emmett and Rosalie. "Was that what it was?"

"No, no, Dad..." Rose murmured. "Not that at all."

"Then... What... ?"

"It was nothing. End of discussion."

We all fell silent then, twiddling our thumbs. Well hasn't this been a nice chat... Not. Now I hope we don't have Carlisle and Esme nagging us about sleeping in the same bed... They wouldn't do that , right? They're not like Charlie. I think if my Mom was around, she would be excited with Esme about this whole thing. She would have watched us grow up, hoping we end up happy and together forever... I heaved a sigh, thinking of my Mom. I would love her to be here to guide me. I miss her so much... More than Jacob sometimes. And that says something. Hmm... Should I go and see Jacob before we go to Alaska?

I jumped off Edward's lap, determined to go see Jacob. Right now. Before we head to Alaska. I walked for the door, till I heard Edward's crystal voice say, "Where are you going, Love?"

I closed my eyes shut, cursing. I turned to him. "I'm going for a walk."

"Would you like me to join you?" Edward asked, beginning to stand up and follow me to the door. The others were watching contently, wondering where I was going also. I mean, can't I go somewhere without being followed? As much as I loved him, I needed to see Jake.

"No, it's alright. I'll be back in a minute." I said, flashing him a smile. I saw the disappointment on his face, and instantly felt bad. It's alright, I'll make up with him when I get back. And with that, I dashed out the door, and sprinted for the forest. It was raining, big surprise, so I was getting very wet. I pulled my hood over my head as I ran, and tripped fast first into the mud. I spluttered, standing up and looking at myself. Ugh. I looked brown, now. At least none of it got in my hair. That can't be washed out by rain. I continued to sprint forward, tripping occasionally. That will get questions later. Hmm... I need a ally by. I pulled up my hood of my checked green and blue jacket, and tried to keep my jeans from getting all muddy at the bottom more than they already were. That's always uncomfortable.

I made it to the forest edge, and leapt over a log to get right into the covered up roof of the green cage. The rain was only drizzling through, which was a relief. I tried to scrape the rest of the mud off my shoes, and the rest of my clothes, with no success. Hmm... I'll have to get Esme to do a quick wash for me before our trip.

"Jacob!" I yelled, and my voice echoed around the forest, and it nearly made my jump when I heard the huge pads of feet, and three wolves jumped out of a whole in the bushes. I screamed, covering my face, and ducking down with my arms clutching my legs. All the wolves were as large as Jake- Some bigger, some smaller, all different colors. Sandy, Midnight black, grey...

I spotted a flash of Reddish brown fur, and before my mind could respond, let out a scream, "Jacob!" Jacob came skidding to a stop in front of me, and scooped my up with his nose, and threw me on his back. I yelped, but clutched onto his fur as he went screaming through the forest after the other wolves. "Jacob! What... Who are they?!"

He let out a sort of laughing sound, and I couldn't help laughing myself. "I just hope I get a ride back." He laughed again, and accelerated to catch up to the others. I heard one of them growl, and I cowered into Jacob's fur.

We came to a halt at a large clearing- It was a lush green, being spring. There was purple, white and yellow flowers scattered around the meadow, and then I realised... This was our gangs meadow. How did they know where it was? Could Jacob have... Followed us there? Would he do that?

I climbed off of Jacob's back, but stayed at his side as the others growled at him, teeth bared. I felt angry at them for getting angry at him. It seemed criminal. They all looked very focused on each other, as if they could read each other's minds. Creepy. I just wish I was in on the whole thing.

Then, as fast as they had been angry, they stopped growling. They all wheeled around, and sprinted off into the dark, stormy distance. I looked to Jacob; I wasn't sure if I was scared or amazed. He looked at me with a sad expression, and picked me up onto his back. He settled down, resting his feet on his paws.

"I can't stay for long." I mumbled, lying down into Jake's bushy fur. He made a sort of whimpering sound, and I stroked his fur soothingly. "I'm sorry. I'm going to Anchorage, in Alaska tomorrow. For Rosalie's birthday. I hope she'll like it."

He nodded, and stuck his tongue out of his mouth. I laughed. "Yeah, I'll miss you to."

Gosh I wish I could talk to him for real. Although I can nearly understand him now, I wish we could speak in words. Find out his likes, dislikes, his personality... I would like to share things with him, to. But this wish won't come true. Not with a wolf.

"Jacob... Do you know a boy called Jacob Black?" I asked him, curious. Maybe he is friends with my human Jacob as well. Seeing they have the same first name...

He made a scoffing sound, and laughed. He then nodded.

I became excited. "You do?!" I cried. "That's so cool! He's one of my best friends. I can't live without the kid. He's sixteen, so he's older than me. He likes to add up his age so he's older than me. Like his ability to ride motorbikes... But, he's always sick. Or that's what it seems." I realised I was babbling, and immediately shut up. He swung me down off of his back, and propped me up in front of his face. He put up his face, so our eyes were level. "Jake, what are you... ?"

And that's when I realised it. The minute I looked into his eyes... I knew.

Jacob the wolf is Jacob the boy.

My mind spun, and I nearly fell off my porch and onto the wet forest floor. He pushed up my side, his nose nudging my cheek as if to wake me up. I was to frozen to think straight.

Jacob can't be a Werewolf... They don't exist. They are almost as ridiculous as vampires. Werewolves and Vampires... Are all mythical. They are things silly people believe in to make their life more interesting. But I can't bring myself to believe it.

I found myself staring at one leaf on the ground, my eyes glazed over as I thought. Jacob the boy... Jacob the wolf... same eyes. But then Jacob's words came flowing into my mind like an unwanted waft of air.

_Why did you stop seeing me_? After La Push, I stopped seeing him. I stopped visiting, afraid of being caught. That's what he had said to me last year. I felt bad all that time.

_You've met me before._ When I met him when I was fourteen, he had said I had met him before. I first met Jacob the wolf, I was ten. Then I meet him again four years later... And yes, I have met him before.

_I've missed you, Bella_. He has missed me as much as I have missed him.

And then he says he met Jacob Black before... Well, he most definitely has...

Because he is Jacob Black.

"_Jacob Black,_" I choked out, my throat cutting off. I touched his fur, stroking it, thinking of my best friend Jacob. Does his Father Billy know about him being a wolf?

I looked away, out into the dark forest. The sky was not yet black, but the dull grey was becoming darker and darker. When I looked back, he was gone. He was back in a second, I wasn't stroking fur... I was stroking _skin._ I gasped, and looked up at him. The Jacob I love, the boy, was right in front of me, his teeth gleaming white amongst the dark atmosphere.

He sprung at me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He felt hot, boiling hot, but I crushed myself to him like a desperado. I buried my head into his shoulder, taking in his musky scent. So, all this time, when I was seeing Jacob Black... I was seeing Jacob the wolf as well. So... All the time I wasted not seeing him... I saw him nearly every week for four years. Wow. I felt the tears sprouting in my eyes, and I laughed as I hugged myself to his neck.

"I knew... I knew you'd figure it out. You've always been smart. Even when you were ten." Jacob laughed, his voice sounding like a breath of fresh air.

All I could do is laugh.

"Oh, Bella," He hushed, pressing his lips to my forehead. He let go of me, and took a look at me, smiling. "God, soon you'll be as tall as me!"

"Never in my wildest dreams," I said, sniffling. He laughed as well. "I'm only fifteen."

"True, and I'm sixteen." Jacob laughed. "I don't age,"

My head spun, and I had to grab my knees for support. "Too much info for now, Jake."

"Sorry."

I forced myself back up, and I looked into his dark eyes. I realised he had cut his hair- But it was only below his ears. I jumped at him, hugging him again. My face only reached the middle of his chest, and I felt like a little girl hugging a big man. Well... I suppose that was sorta true.

"I've missed you so much," I said, the tears spilling down my cheeks. "I always sneak out to see you, and when I didn't for _four years_... I... I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't tell my brother, or my friends, or Edward... ?"

"Who the hell is Edward?" Jacob suddenly asked, sounding suspicious and angry at the same time. I stiffened.

"He's my.. Well, my boy... Friend..." I mumbled into his chest, and looked down at his and my feet so I wouldn't have to see his feet. I still heard the crunch of his teeth, and I hugged myself tighter to him.

"I was only a wolf. I didn't think you cared about the human me, who was never really human." He said, his teeth clenched together angrily.

"Are you kidding? You are my best friend." I comforted him, stroking his cheek as his face softened into a soft smile.

"You're my best friend, to. Better than Quil and Embry."

"Quil and Embry?"

"My, 'posse'." He laughed, and buried his face into my hair. "I loved having you around. You know, I'm the one who forced my Dad to go to your house every other week for four years when you didn't see me."

"Really?" I asked, the tears embedding themselves into my eyes, making my vision blurry. I rubbed my eyes, and was clear again. Jacob and I's faces were extremely close, and I pulled away a few centimetres.

"Really." He said, smiling at me. His teeth seemed to glow, which made me wonder how his teeth are so white. It would be his dark russet skin and jet black hair.

"Oh, Jake," I said, remembering the pack of wolves growling at me and Jacob before. "Why were all the other wolves growling at us? Did you know them?"

"Well, yes. It was my friends, Sam, Seth, Leah and myself. But they didn't like me sneaking off to see you. And they heard our conversation before, when you found out... They just didn't like it one bit. But, I didn't tell you, so I am not breaking the treaty." He explained, and I instantly wondered about the 'treaty.' Was there a treaty? With who? When was it declared?

"Oh, well... Tell them I'm sorry." I murmured, stroking the bags under his eyes.

"_You're sorry_? They'll get a good laugh about that. It's me they want to kill." He scoffed, and I didn't like the way he said it. Sounding so angry, and frustrated...

"Yes, but it's my fault they're angry at you."

"True."

"Humph."

I instantly didn't like his friends for being mad at him. They shouldn't be because of me. I'm harmless. I wouldn't tell anyone my best friend was a werewolf. Even Edward. Even Alice. Especially not my brother, Jasper. They would all not let me ever see him again. And I wouldn't want that. I couldn't stand it.

"Well, my friends wouldn't be so please either," I said, laughing a little nervously. "My brother would never let me out of his sight again. You know, I'm breaking the rules right now. Speaking of breaking the rules, I should head back. Dinner is probably ready, and..." I began mumbling, and babbling, as usual, and I stopped myself when I caught his sad expression about me leaving. I sighed. "I am sorry. Come see me tomorrow before I go to Alaska."

"I will. You'll be at Charlie's?" He asked, taking my hand and began walking towards where we ran from.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be at home." I nodded, and he ran off towards the right. I walked after him.

"Bella stay. I don't think you want to see me naked, right?" Jacob laughed. "Or maybe you do, who knows."

I frowned.

He came back, but he was a wolf.

"Why did you need to leave to change?" I asked, as I climbed up and onto his back. He began running at a fast jog. He pointed his nose towards black cloth, and a waist band around his left paw. I nodded. I suppose his clothes don't pop in and out.

We made it back unusually fast, and he decided to change back into human and walk me to my door. He changed on the edge on the forest, and I closed my eyes. He walked hand in hand towards the two houses I call home, and he headed towards my house.

"Um, Jake," I said, walking towards the Cullen's house. "I said I was going home."

"But that is your home, Bella, not there." He said, as if he was talking to a five year old who picked the wrong house to go to. I scowled.

"Yes, but this is where Edward lives," I said, walking towards the house again. I had a hard time pulling him towards the Cullen's house, because he stood still. "And this is where I'm staying tonight."

"Oh, well...," He said, following me towards the Cullen's house with a unamused scowl.

We walked up the porch steps, and we stood hand-in- hand at the door of the Cullen's house. We just looked at each other, until the door whipped open, and I jumped to see Carlisle and Esme standing there, looking at Jacob and I's hands with odd expressions.

"Oh, hey, Esme, Carlisle," I said, smiling at them. I looked up at Jacob. I saw Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper behind them, all looking at us with strange expressions also. Edward looked angry, his jaw tight. "This is my friend, Jacob. I ran into him on my walk."

Jacob looked down at me, confused. "What's up?"

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob," Carlisle and Esme said politely. "We were about to come looking for you, Bells." Carlisle then said.

"You guys worry about me way to much!" I laughed, hugging them both tenderly. Jacob seemed to look uncomfortable at the door.

"Well, we were about to sit down to dinner. Would you like to join us, Jacob? A friend of Bella's is a friend of ours." Esme said, smiling at both of us.

Jacob shrugged. "Sure, thanks,"

I realised Jacob and I were still holding hands, which Edward was staring at with black eyes. I ripped my hand from Jacob, as we walked inside the house. My friends were standing in a circle around me, and I felt so small. Except for Alice. She was smaller than me, so I didn't feel so bad.

They all looked at me with accusing and confused expressions, and I looked up at all of them, confused. What was wrong with them?

I realised Jacob was standing awkwardly behind me, and I pulled his up to stand next to me. "Jacob, this is Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and... Edward." I said, looking up at him to see his reaction. He seemed to glare at Edward, and Edward glared back. What was wrong with these boys?

"Nice to meet you." Edward said curtly, and I could see in his mind, he meant to say, _I wish I _hadn't_ met you._I stared at both of them, hating the tension in the room.

"Hey, Bella, would you please join me in my room for a second?" Edward said politely, forcing a hard smile when he looked at me. I nodded, and we both walked upstairs. I caught of glimpse of Jacob as I walked up the stairs, and smiled weakly at him. I shouldn't have left him with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

"What is it, Edward?" I nearly spat at him, annoyed at him for acting so weird around Jake.

"I just... I just don't like the thought that you're sneaking off to see that... That, boy," He spat back, and we just frowned at each other for awhile.

"I don't sneak off to see him," I whispered, my anger fading. I couldn't be mad at him for long. "I ran into him,"

"I'm sorry, Bella, it's just... You two, you look so happy together, and then you were holding hands before, and always standing so close... ?" He muttered, exasperated.

"Your not... Your not jealous, are you?" I whispered, humour hinting in my voice. He continued to frown at me.

"Of course not, how silly," He said, a smile playing on his lips. I knew the storm was over, "I know better than that."

"Do you, though? Because when I walked in with him, they all glared at me like I had murdered someone. Would you like to enlighten me by telling me what I did?" I said, stepping closer to him, our chests touching. I could feel his icy breath on my face, and welcomed it. I had missed him a lot.

"They're just worried you're cheating on me," He chuckled, but there was a hard tone to his voice. Did he believe them?

"I would never do that. Never ever ever." I said, winding my arms around his neck. "How dare they even think that."

"They don't, really, I'm the one who put that thought in their heads," He said, shaking his head and looking down at me with a unamused expression. "Which was stupid,"

"Very, very stupid," I purred, and leaned up to kiss him. His lips were hard on mine, as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I leaned into him, my arms somehow fastening tighter around his neck. I kissed him harder, till we both needed air, but dived right back into it again after one breath of oxygen. Who need air, any way?

"EDWARD. BELLA! ESME SAYS STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AT GET DOWN TO DINNER!" Emmett yelled up at us, and broke into laughs.

"I did not say that! Emmett, we have a guest!" Esme scolded him, and I thought I heard the snap of Esme's hand coming into contact with Em's head. I giggled into the kiss, but we both shrugged them off.

"Dinner schinner." I muttered, kissing his again. He laughed, and followed.

"Don't make me tear you by the ear, Edward," Rosalie said, appearing at our door way. I jumped away from Edward, his arms still around my waist. And like an elastic band, I snapped into him again.

We broke apart unwillingly, still joined by the hand. Rosalie was smiling at us both, as the three of us walked down together. Everyone was seated at the table, Jacob sitting uncomfortably next to Jasper. Jasper was looking at him, with a murderous expression.

I took my seat next to Jacob, and squeezed his hand reassuringly under the table. Edward sat on my other side, gripping my hand underneath the table. Humph. What a weird situation. Jacob in one hand, Edward in the other...

"We're so glad you could join us, Jacob. We'd love to get to know you." Carlisle said, beginning to eat.

"Well, to start, my Dad and Bella's are best friends," Jacob said, looking at me and smiling. Ha. Ironic, no? "Known each other since they were in high school."

"Oh, is that right? I've know Charlie for awhile, to. I'm sure I've met your Father before. What's his name?" Carlisle asked, interested.

"Billy Black."

"Oh, well... Yes, I have met him, just... In the hospital." I realised why Carlisle was being so quiet about this. He must have helped Billy after his car accident.

"Oh, yeah." Jake said, nodding as he finished his first plate of food. "Is there any more of, this, Esme? It's really great."

Esme beamed at him. "Sure, there is! I'll go and get some for you,"

She jumped up,and grabbed Jacob's plate. She ran to the kitchen, excited. I guess it was exciting for her for someone to ask for seconds who isn't Emmett.

"So... Where did you and Bella meet?" Edward asked, cutting his meat with his knife and fork.

"Well, Charlie and Billy were putting us together when we were born." Jacob said, smiling at me again. I smiled back, and was surprised when Edward knife scraped the ceramic, in anger, or if it was an accident, I wasn't sure.

"Oh, well... That's, um, nice." Edward said, his face expressionless.

Carlisle was shooting Edward a stern glare, as if to say, calm-down-right-now. Edward loosened, and leaned back into his chair. Carlisle nodded.

Esme returned, and immediately, Jacob dug in, as if he hadn't eaten in months. I couldn't help but laughing at him, and soon, Jacob was laughing to. We were the only ones laughing, amongst the silence of of everyone else eating. I stopped immediately, feeling embarrassed. Everyone looked at us. Clearly, Jacob wasn't welcome here, in Rosalie's, Edward's, Alice's, Emmett's, and Jasper's books. He was welcome with me. Any time.

I'm sure Esme and Carlisle were just being polite. Or maybe, by some miracle they actually liked Jake. I `thought he was extremely likeable to anybody. Or maybe that was just me. Jasper has never liked Jacob. I never knew why, and didn't ask. We were all older now, so maybe we have all matured. Well, some of us haven't, cough cough, Emmett.

When I tuned back in, Edward was having yet another conversation with Jacob, about me. "So, do you see Bella often?"

"Well... I can't say a don't. Is once a week, sometimes more, often?" Jacob asked, sounding like he was playing with Edward a bit. I saw Rosalie's hand on Emmett's shoulder, keeping him in his seat. I glared at the two of them, but Rose just winked at me. See, girls understand. Alice seemed perfectly at ease, not talking. I guess I liked it better that way. Carlisle glared at Edward again.

"Um, excuse me, for a second." I mumbled, scraping my chair across the floorboards as I jumped up, and ran upstairs. I ran to the bathroom upstairs, needing an escape from all this tension. I have to admit... I wanted Edward in my arms again. Even is he does get jealous, I still love him all the same. I don't see Jacob as lover, like I do Edward. I see him as the best friend I've know since I was one.

And that's all I see him as. So don't get any ideas, Emmett.

I washed my face, my arms, and my legs, feeling the nice cool water washing over me. I leaned into the basin, still overwhelmed by everything I've learnt tonight.

Jacob is a wolf.

Edward is jealous.

Wow. It's not much, but it's way too much for me to handle. I mean, Jacob, the werewolf... Who would have guessed, I would make friends with a supernatural being. Does that mean... There are others out there? Aliens, vampires, Loch Ness Monster... Or is werewolves like a fluke? A mistake by mother nature? Were they even meant to exist in our world?

Well, I'm glad Jake exists. That's for sure.

I stand up, and walk down the stairs slowly, trying to delay going down there. I take my seat in between Edward and Jacob, but sit closer to Edward. Jacob didn't seem to notice. And after all, Edward is my boyfriend! I am allowed to stay closer to him, right?

"Bella, I'm sorry for my behaviour." Edward whispered into my ear, taking my hand. "I'll understand if you don't want me sleeping next to you, tonight." He then let go of my hand, but I grabbed it back.

"Are you crazy? How could I not want you next to me tonight?" I asked, giggling away. I saw Jacob looking at us from the side of my eye, and leant my head on Edward's shoulder. He lay his head on mine, to. I'm not sure he was doing it because of Jake, but I wasn't. I didn't want to make Jacob jealous. And besides, I was actually tired.

"Well, I'll be there, as soon as Charlie's snoring," I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand. I fanned my hair over my face, covering my blush. I didn't even know what I was blushing at. I felt Jacob squeeze my hand, I looked at him through a strand of my hair. He seemed to look angry, sad, and pained all at once. I apologised to him with my eyes, and he just looked away from me.

I was really sick of all this tension.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were having their own conversation about what sounded like cluing Rose in on her birthday present. Carlisle and Esme were having their conversation as well, but I couldn't hear. They were on the other side of the table.

No one seemed conscious of the three people sitting side by side, the two boys fuming at each other, and the girl in the middle who's just confused and embarrassed. I was glad. But everyone now and then, I'd see one of their eyes, watching us with curiosity like we were the most engrossing film. I wish they wouldn't.

The night passed eventually, and Jacob left. Carlisle and Esme wondered why they didn't have a car, but he said his Dad would pick him up in town. Meaning, he is going to run home. Probably as a giant wolf.

So as soon as Carlisle closed the door, everyone turned to me, their eyes burning with curiosity. I looked down, my face going hot, as Edward snaked his arm around my waist.

"Who was he?" Alice asked me, moving closer.

"He's just a friend," I shrugged.

"He didn't seem like just friend." Alice said. Edward didn't like that. He pulled me closer to his side.

"Well he is, so..," I said, shrugging. "It's nothing."

"Then why was he shooting you and Edward daggers, hmm?" She asked, raising her little eye brows in curiosity. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper listened intently. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen.

"I don't know!" I shrieked. "Oh, and by the way, guys, _I am not cheating on Edward_!" I turned to all of them, my hands on my hips. "How could you even think of that?!"

"Well, you just... You go for a lot of _walks_, and we were just wondering if those walks were... Something else." Emmett suggested, stepping out from behind Edward. My face twisted into a strange mask of horror. They were right.

"That. Is. So. Stupid!" I shrieked, throwing my hands into the air.

"I told that to them, but noooo!" Alice cried, standing on my other side, her hands on her hips. "Edward and Bella are in love, I said!"

I grinned, and I noticed Edward did to. No one has ever said it like that before. Not so literal...

"I know, it's just... I don't know, okay? I know you and Edward love each other, but maybe it's some kind of weird love triangle?" Rose suggested, and they all gasped. I gasped to, believe it or not. It sounded like the right words.

"Oh, c'mon." Edward scoffed. "Bella doesn't love him."

"I wouldn't be so sure. They hold hands, do all that stuff." Jasper said, folding his arms.

"That doesn't mean any-"

"In our books it does." Emmett said, smiling at me a little. I glared at them all.

"You don't... You know, _kiss_ him, do you Bella?" Edward asked, looking down at me, his arm loosening a little bit.

My eyes widened. "No! Of course not. In case you've all forgotten, I am with Edward!" I pointed down his arm his around my waist, which Jasper was staring at accusingly. I just rolled my eyes.

Edward sighed out of relief, and tightened his arm till I couldn't move at his side.

They have forgotten about the love thing. I grinned.

"Well, she is mine, and no ones else's. Especially not that... That... Native American boy." Edward said, cringing. I glared up at him.

"Too disgusted to say his name, Eddie?" Emmett asked. Edward nodded, smiling. I glared at both of them. They were so annoyingly childish.

"Well, you're all being stupid." I said, stepping away from Edward, and walking up the stairs. I would have usually walked to my room, but Edward's was the closest thing to my room I had. I walked over to his bed, and slept on the couch Edward had slept in when he had gotten his concussion. I laid my head back, my hands on my forehead. How did things get to messy so quickly?

"Kids, you have to learn to stay out of your own business." I heard Esme say from downstairs, obviously talking to my friends.

"But she is my business." Edward said, and I heard Esme sigh.

"But she still has the right to make her own decisions. Even if she does love that boy. There would be nothing she can do about it." Carlisle then interjected, and they were using their authority voices.

"Yes, but... I couldn't stand that, although I'd let her go," Edward said, his voice dropping an octave as the pain seeped into it.

"Sometimes that's just how it is." Esme finished.

"WAIT!" I yelled, sprinting down the stairs, and tripping on the last step. Emmett sort of caught me, and threw me into Edward arms. I lay on the crook of his neck. "What? I don't love Jacob, not that way! I love you, and only you! I will never leave you for him! I won't leave you for anybody! Not Emmett, not Jacob, Not Brad Pitt! Don't leave me, either!"

I found myself crying, and felt ridiculous. I hugged myself tighter to Edward, as he arms wrapped around my waist and his buried his face into my hair. "Shh, Love, shh."

"I'm... Sorry! I won't see him again!" I said, instantly feeling bad about it.

"I can't ask you to do that. That would be like saying, I can never see Alice again." Edward said, and I felt his face lift up to grin at Alice. Those two had always been close.

"Okay... Well...," At least they'll be no more secrecy. I wish I could tell him everything. About werewolves, and where I've been going... I hate lying to him. To my love. I hate it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, too low for him to hear, as I buried my head further into his shoulder.

**A/N: **_Hmm... Well wasn't that eventful. Didn't see any of that coming, people, right off the top of my head. Weird, I know, but that's just how I write. Maybe I should try planning... Or not. XD _

_Hope u liked! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	21. Alaska

**A/N: **_Hello, everybody... _

_What'd you think about the Alaska idea? I'll put a lot of fluff, and silly and cute moments in this. There will definitely be some humour, of course. There is ALWAYS humour when Emmett is involved, right? _

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

I woke up, feeling tired and groggy as I looked around the Cullen's living room. We had all crashed on the floor with blankets and pillows, entwined together like vines. We had all crashed at around twelve, so we would probably be tired late on. Oh well, we can always sleep on the plane.

I rubbed my tired eyes, wiping away the sleep so I could see clearly. I leant up from Edward chest, my cheeks feeling hot and red from lying on his for so long. He was snoring softly underneath me, and I smiled at his angel face. Everyone around me was asleep, or they looked asleep. It has happened before we're they pretend to be asleep then scare me. It's not nice.

I moved the cover that was covering Edward and I, off of my body. I lay it back over his before I pried his hand from mine so I could go to the bathroom. It dropped, and I tip toed to the bathroom upstairs. I walked silently past Esme and Carlisle's room, and did my business, then left. I walked back down the stairs, but my foot caught on something... Probably my other foot, and I went tumbling to the floor, on top of a blanket.

"Ow," I murmured, and picked myself up off the floor. "Stupid klutz."

I sulked back to my place with Edward, peering out he window at the kind of day it was. The rain was pouring down so hard I could hardly see the trees. The sky was an angry grey. I wonder what time it is...

I crawled back in next to Edward, realising my wrist hurt a lot. Probably from my fall. I snuggled into Edward's chest again, resting my across his torso. I held his hand up to my face.

I never realised how pale he really was. I mean, I knew him and Rose were as white as ghosts, but I didn't realise he was so white- Like, the color of snow white. It was a weird thing to notice, for sure.

I held up my hand, as well, and realised he was only a couple of shades lighter than me. So we weren't that different after all.

But I still felt inadequate compared to Edward. He was so handsome, so stunning, that every girl wanted him. And then me, the brown eyed brunette, who's so clumsy she needs a wheelchair... How could anyone like her? How could anyone like that kind of girl, when there were people like Rosalie out there? Okay, there weren't that many girls like Rosalie...

I sighed, and dropped his arm to his side. I ran my fingers threw my knotted hair, thinking. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett... They were all so... Beautiful. Why wasn't I like that? Why was I so ordinary and plain? I felt like I didn't fit in with them at all. And yet, they still act like I am just like them... But I'm not. Not even close.

I sighed again, really killing my good mood. I closed my eyes, seeing beauty behind my lids. Beauty I don't have... Beauty I wish I had so I would actually fit in with my friends and family. So I could sit with them in the cafeteria and know I belong there. In spirit, I do, but in appearance... We're opposites. I wish I could make myself match up to their standards.

I felt someone pick up my hand, and Edward's sweet green eyes met up with mine, and he smiled softly at me. His eyes looked tired, like he hadn't slept at all. I hope I didn't wake him up. "Good morning."

"Hi," I said simply, remembering all my past thoughts. My bottom lip jutted out, probably making me look as bad as I felt. I rested my chin on his perfect chest, and slipped my hands underneath my face. He looked at me, his eyes curious.

"How did you sleep?" He said, propping his arm behind his head. I snuggled further up his chest.

"Fine, until I woke up." I mumbled, and I saw his smile slip off his face with distress.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, moving his head up so he could fully look at me. He stroked my cheek, and rubbed my lips softly.

"I... I just...," I said, looking away from him and back again. "I don't fit in."

"Fit in where? At our school?" He asked, grabbing a pillow form behind him and putting it behind his head so he could see me comfortably. His green eyes shone with confusion and concern, as he watched my face turn even more upset.

"No," I murmured, putting my head into my hands, and letting out a deep sigh. He was silent, obviously thinking. "Not at out school."

"You don't mean... With us?" He asked, pulling my face up and so he could look at my eyes. I pulled my face away, not wanting him to see my plain face. My boring eyes... When I didn't respond, he said, "Bella,"

"What?" I asked, lying on my elbow, and looking up at him, only strengthening my thoughts on how beautiful he was.

"Is there something wrong? Did we do something?" He asked, floundering on the inside.

"You guys didn't do anything wrong. You can't help it. None of you can help if you're beautiful." I sighed, my voice lowering an octave at the end as the sadness seeped in. I'm not angry at them for being the stunning movie stars they are.

He was silent, contemplating. "Is that why you're upset? Because we're all... A little bit pretty?"

"A little bit? _A little bit_?" I spat, my voice getting a little louder. "Are you blind? You obviously haven't seen your sister, or Alice, or my brother... Or yourself." My voice softened, as soon as I began talking about him. He looked away from me, his hand still stroking my cheek.

"Have you seen yourself?" He asked, then, smiling softly at me. "You are more beautiful then all of us put together. No offence, to them, of course,"

"I am not, and you know it," I said, pushing his hand away. He didn't sound like he was lying, but he was just trying to make me feel better. "Brown eyed brunettes aren't beautiful. They're plain and dull and stupid and boring."

He sighed, grabbing my elbows, and pulling me up so I was snuggled in the crook of his neck. He rested his head on my head, kissing my forehead. "You don't see yourself clearly."

"Yes, I do."

"It's not debatable."

"Yeah, it is."

We were silent for awhile, both thinking.

"What can I say to make your believe me?" Edward asked. "Or, what can I do?"

"Nothing. Nothing can change what I look like amongst all of you. Wherever we go. You just watch. We'll be in Alaska, and everyone's eyes will be on Rosalie, you, Alice... No one will glance at me for a second. Not that I want that, but I still feel... So, inadequate." I said, getting a little fired up as I continued. He stroked my hair, soothing me. "I mean, even Carlisle and Esme look like models."

"We aren't that special. Any way, it's not what's on the outside," He said, moving me so we were facing each other, apart. "It's what's on the inside." He touched my heart, and looked into my eyes. "You are more beautiful on the inside than anyone I know."

Hmm... That made me feel a little better. Maybe looks weren't everything. Not something I need to care about. As long as they loved me, as long he loved me, then why does it matter what we all look like, whether it's plain, stunning, or ugly?

"Thanks, Edward," I whispered, pressing my lips softly to his jugular. "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it, Love," Edward said, pulling me up to kiss me. "I'm always here to help."

I smiled, and caught a flash of flight shining through the window. Maybe the sun will make an appearance today.

"We never did get to go on our date," I said, remembering how we said we'd go to our meadow when the Mike stuff was all over.

He chuckled. "You remember. I had thought you'd forgotten."

"Of course not. Well, after Alaska, we'll go. First day back." I said, nodding to myself. Yes, that's a plan.

"It's a date." Edward smiled, and kissed my again. My cheek, my nose, and lastly, my lips. It was these sweet moments I lived for. I went to put my arm around his neck, but stopped when the pain in my wrist became too much.

"Ouch," I whispered, pulling my arm back and cradling my wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" Edward asked, taking my wrist with the lightest touch. He stroked it, and it felt so good on my sore spot.

"Oh, I got up to go the the bathroom before you woke up, and on the way back I fell down the stairs. Well, only the bottom one." I explained, and he cracked a smile.

I couldn't help smiling to. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you get all these injuries, all by yourself." He said, kissing my wrist sweetly. "We'll have to show Carlisle to check it needs a brace."

I looked away. I hated braces. I had to have one when I was nine, I fell over after Emmett left he hose out, and I tripped over it, landing on my hand and breaking one of the fissures in my knuckles.

"I know how much you hate medical attention. Or any attention for that matter, but I don't want you injured for Alaska." He said, eyeing me carefully to make sure I don't argue. I sighed dramatically, and nodded.

"Hey, Bella, hey, Eddie," I heard Emmett say sleepily, and Edward and I turned around from our tight embrace to look at him. He was rubbing his eyes, Rosalie still asleep in his arms.

"Hi, Em," I said, smiling at him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. What... Have you two been doing?" He asked, a grin forming on his face as he raised his eye brows suggestively. I shot him a look, not sure of what Edward was doing.

"Talking. Like normal people. It's not like we go around having sex twenty four seven when the rest of out friends and family are in the room." Edward scoffed. I couldn't help giggling.

"Yeah, good thing you don't do it at all." Emmett said, adjusting his position next to Rose. He looked down at her, with such adoration, as she slept like an angel, cradled is his huge arms. "Jasper would kill the both of you."

"True. What would he say if we did in a couple of years time, then?" I asked, truly curious. Would he still be all protective, like he is now?

"Look, I don't know, nor do I want to think about it." Emmett said, his face twisting into disgust. "Alice and Jasper are bad enough."

"They haven't... ?" I said, a little shocked.

"No, I don't think so." Emmett shrugged. "I hope not ever."

Edward and I laughed, and I couldn't imagine my brother doing it either. It's just too weird. Although I think it's worse for the boys and their sisters. Although I think Edward seems pretty civilised about it.

"Well... I'm sure you and Rose haven't either," Edward suddenly murmured. "Or maybe you have, actually, because you two are really... ugh...,"

"Affectionate? Yeah, it's a little thing people do when they love each other. You should try it," Emmett said, laughing.

"You don't need to tell me about affection," Edward scoffed. "Bella and I are affectionate."

"That is very true. Nearly all of us have walked in on you making out and stuff," Emmett laughed. "Rose did that night Jacob was here."

"Oh, yeah," I laughed, covering my face with my mouth. "That's right."

"Although she said she threatened you," Emmett continued. "Threatened Edward."

"To do what? Something else besides telling him to hurry up or she'll pull him by the ear?" I giggled, burying my face into Edward's shirt which was shaking with laughter.

"No. It was to stop the Cullen gene." Emmett said, breaking into laughs. Edward's laughs immediately stopped, and I laughed with Emmett as well.

"I didn't know about that!" I laughed, Edward's chest muffling my laughs.

"Well, yeah, it happened, later apparently." Emmett laughed, his grin from ear to ear.

"That's funny."

"Not for me," Edward scoffed. "I would rather not have Rosalie... Stop the gene. Then we can't have little Swan-Cullen babies, Bell!"

I giggled." Dang."

"Well I think the _McCarthy_-Cullen babies would be cuter," Emmett snapped, his grin still plastered on his face.

"What about McCarthy-Cullen babies?" I heard Alice mutter, and she came up rubbing her eyes. Rose's eyes popped open then, and we all looked at each other. "Oh, so not McCarthy-Swan babies?"

"No, I think he meant me and him." Rose said, sounding confused. "Is this about the kicking-Edward-therefore-stopping-the-Cullen-gene thing?"

"Yeah," Emmett said, leaning down at kissing Rose. "Morning, babe,"

"Morning." She smiled up at him, and kissed him back. Their little exchange was cute, it made me smile. "How long have you guys been up?"

"Oh, Edward and Bella were up long before me," Emmett said, sounding unusually like a gossiping house wife.

Rose's perfect turned into a smile. "Oh, were they now?" She winked at me, and I blushed and ducked my head into Edward's neck.

"Ooh! Bella and Eddie!" Alice cheered, clapping as she pulled herself up and sat cross legged. "Sitting in a tree-"

"Please, Alice, don't you're embarrassing her. Again. What is with the McCartys?" Edward cried, a hint of amused humour in his tone. Alice and Emmett laughed, and high-fived each other with a enthusiastic "YEAH!"

"What the heck?" Jasper muttered, his eyes opening as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Too many drinks, Jaz?" Emmett teased, smiling at Jasper.

Jasper's face suddenly became worried, but he still had a grin. "How'd you know?"

We all broke into laughs, Edward's chest shaking under me. I leaned up especially to kiss Edward cheek, and he took both of my hands in his and kissed them back.

"Alright, kids, time to get up!" I heard Carlisle's voice chime behind me, and we all groaned, but began getting up. I heard the footsteps of Carlisle and Esme coming down the stairs, but Edward and I didn't move a muscle. I was comfortable right where I was. I could never move again.

"Edward, Bella! C'mon!" Esme's sweet voice broke into my revelry, and she was pulling me off Edward and shoving me into the bathroom for a shower.

I showered, and changed into a jeans and t-shirt. Alice had left me a big blue jacket I was supposed to wear, claiming, it's very cold in Anchorage this time of year. I put it down, and strode downstairs, ready for some breakfast.

As soon as I stepped off the bottom step, I noticed to huge boy that was in the middle in the kitchen. "Jacob," I croaked, and noticed the once again tense atmosphere. He smiled at me, and Alice was shooting me looks from behind him. Jasper and Edward sat on the island across from Rosalie and Alice, and there was a spare seat for me on the end. I walked over to it and grabbed onto it for support.

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob cried enthusiastically. "You said that I could come and say goodbye before you go, and I knew you'd be here, so... Here I am."

"Um, yeah, I-I forgot." I mumbled, shaking my head and looking at the floor. I looked back up at my friends, and decided it would be best to take Jacob to another room and talk to him. I shot Edward a smile before towing Jacob out by the hand. "Jacob, you could have given me some warning before you just show up here."

"Sorry," He said, unabashed, and still enthusiastic. "I think Esme and Carlisle like me."

"Yeah, I'm sure they do. They like everyone." I said, laughing a little at the end. "Any way, so, did you come here to say goodbye?"

"I guess so. You're only going for a week, right?" He asked, stepping forward and taking my hands. I nodded, staring at our hands. Pale against brown. Even he was beautiful. "Well... As soon as you come back, will you come see me?"

"Sure, Jake," I said, nodding as I stepped into him and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face in my hair, smelling it. His tight black t-shirt was soft against my face, but I could still feel the tight muscles on his chest.

He stepped away, and looked into my eyes for a second. He had to bend down, so it looked awkward. Not like when Edward did it. Another reason why Edward and I belong together. He looked focused, as if he was trying to find something in my eyes. He then sighed, exasperated, and leaned away, but not before pressing a soft kiss to my overheated cheek.

"See ya, Bells, have fun," He said, and smiled at me. "You won't have any fun without me,"

I laughed. "Right, sure I won't."

I walked him to the door, and he told me to give his kind regards to Carlisle and Esme. None to Edward, or Alice, or even Emmett, who had he talked to a couple of times. I walked back into the kitchen, where everyone was facing me, and I instantly blushed at the attention, and took my seat. Esme put a bowl of Cheerios in front of me, and I began eating, eyes still fixed on me.

Once breakfast was done, we all went upstairs to check on our bags. Make sure we had all packed that we needed, and Alice followed behind me. We sat in my room, going through everything as Pipper waddled around my room, occasionally meowing for attention. I stroked her fur as Alice pulled things out, and repacked them.

"Bella, I think that Jacob guy loves you." Alice said, looking up at me through her lashes as she folded a big jacket. She looked back down again.

I scoffed at her. "No, no. We're just really good friends. None each other forever."

"That only adds to the suspicion." Alice retorted, frowning a little. "You don't... Like him, do-"

"Not that way," I spat, before she had finished her sentence.

"Are you sure?" She asked, putting down the piece of clothing and looking at me. "Because you guys act more like a couple than any of us."

"What?! No way!" I shrieked, probably waking up the whole neighbourhood. It was still dark outside, and I was still tired. I shouldn't have woken up so early. "That's a lie and you know it."

"I don't think it is," He voice lowered to a whisper. "The rest of us think so."

"Well I'm glad you all think so much of me." I said, pulling Pipper onto my lap. She pawed into the blankets under my crossed legs as I stroked her.

"Well, Bella, what would people on the outside think? What do you think _Edward_ thinks?" She said, moving closer to me and putting her arm around my shoulders.

"I guess... But Edward knows! He knows how much I love him... So how could I think I could love anyone else?" I said, looking down, tears forming in my eyes. I was such a cry baby. Alice pulled me close to her side.

"Sit with me on the plane, well talk then." She said,and stood up to close my bag. She danced out of my room then, and I skipped into Jasper's room across the hall.

I just sat there, tears slowly spilling over my lids, and dropping onto my lap. Pipper caught some tears and jumped. I stroked them off of her, and moved back to lean against the wall. I faced my back to the window, which was closed, for the first time in years.

Why does everyone doubt me... Why does everyone think I can't hold a steady relationship with my boyfriend? The boy I love? Do they really think I'm that shallow to go off with some other boy just because I've known him for a long time?

But I didn't think that was it at all. I think they were all just worrying about Edward. About how heart broken he would be if I left him for Jacob. He has talked to people about that, Rosalie and Emmett, who have told me bits and pieces. They wouldn't want that to happen. Never. We all love Edward way too much for him to suffer that kind of pain. Any pain, for that matter. That's the only reason, all that I see.

I got up, Pipper still in my hands, needing to get away from my room. I put down Pipper for a second, and pulled my suitcase up by the handle. I sat Pipper on the little suitcase, and carried it down the stairs.

"Come to say goodbye, Bells?" Charlie said, smiling a little as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah." I nodded, and put down my suitcase so I could hug my Dad. He caught me in an awkward hug, and pulled away.

"Now you be careful," He said, and kissed my hair. "Have you got everything?"

"I think so. And I will. I'll see you in a week, alright?" I said, and kissed his cheek, before picking up my suitcase and wheeling it outside. The others were there waiting for us, we were taking two cars. Esme's and Carlisle's.

I put my suitcase into Carlisle's trunk, and walked to get into the back seat. Edward and Rosalie slid in on either side of me, and Emmett in the front. Alice and Jasper were riding in Esme's car.

Rosalie was so excited, she was bouncing. I mean, she didn't even know where we going! Wiat till she finds out...

The ride to the airport was mostly silent, except for the chatter coming from Father and Son. Rosalie and I exchanged a few weary glances, and she occasionally tried to mouth things to me, but I felt pretty numb.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed to me, her eye brows furrowed in concern. Rosalie was always there for me.

I looked down, and shrugged. That's all I wanted to say right now. She touched my hand, and I saw Edward's eyes look to both of us, and seemed to ask questions to Rose with his eyes. I didn't see any of their responses.

Once we got to the airport, Edward pulled me out, and caught me in his arms. Esme pulled in next to us, and we all began unloading the bags.

Our faces inches apart, he leaned in and kissed me, hard. My cheeks inflamed, at the thought that Carlisle and Esme were nearby. Never mind the others, we had kissed in front of them so many times.

We pulled back, and I was puffing. He half smiled at me, and walked away to get the bags. I was left in the middle of the car park, eyes wide and surprised, as Jasper handed my suitcase.

"You okay Bella?" He asked me, standing in front of me and waving his arms in front of my face. A goofy grin broke out onto my face, and I walked away from him, shaking me head.

"Edward must have kissed her," I heard Jasper laugh with Emmett, and we all walked into the terminal to check in our bags.

* * *

Rosalie's reaction to our present was comical when she found out where we were going...

_I sat in the uncomfortable airport chairs, twisting and turning trying to get comfortable. I was failing. _

"_How can you guys still be hiding this from me?!" Rosalie cried, exasperated. "It should be everywhere!"_

"_Well... We have our ways. Now they'll announce us to board soon, therefore, revealing our destination." Alice said, smiling at Rose. A grin spread across her face. _

"_I'm kinda nervous." Rosalie said, looking around at all of us. "What if you're taking me to New Jersey, or something?"_

"_What's wrong with New Jersey?" Edward asked, looking at her, confused._

"_Nothing. I'd just rather go somewhere... I haven't been before." She shrugged, smiling at all of us, waiting for a hint. When she didn't get one, she looked disappointed. "Have I been there before?"_

"_No." We all said, and the grin returned. _

"_C'mon. C'mon." She chanted, listening for the announcement. "C'mon!"_

"_Excuse me, Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now be boarding our flight to Anchorage. Please line-"_

_I didn't hear any more, before Rosalie was screaming, her hands in the hair, shaking her head around, her long blonde mane got thrown around her face as she jumped. "OH. MY GOD! ALASKA!"_

_We all laughed, as people around us stared at us with perplexed expressions. Some laughed, some looked confused, and some looked annoyed by the noise. Not that Rose cared._

"_I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE!" She continued to scream, slamming into all of us with hugs. She knocked the air out of me, and I nearly fell back into Edward. He caught me, laughing aswell. "THANK YOU THANKYOU!"_

"_It's okay, angel," Emmett said, hugging her close to him, and kissed her hair. "You deserve it."_

"_THANK YOU! NOW LET'S BOARD THE PLANE AND GO GO GO!" She sung, dragging us all to the flight attendants to mark our tickets. _

I came back to earth, remembering the situation.

We have been on this plane for hours now. We have not that long to go, and I was sitting next to my best friend Alice. She had not yet brought up the subject from when we were back at my house, which I was glad for. I didn't really want to talk about it, because I was kind of over it. From Edward's kiss in the car park, he didn't seem that upset. I was forever glad for that.

We had said our goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme. Esme was a little teary because this was our first trip away, by ourselves, without any parents. Edward laughed at her, and pulled her into a big hug. That was a cute moment. It made me smile.

Jasper was sitting with Edward, in the row across from us. I was sitting on the aisle, with Alice on the window side. In front of us, was Emmett and Rose. Who knows what they were doing.

Alice was chatting to me about the wildlife of Alaska, which interested me. I have always liked wildlife, and animals and plants. It surprised me Alice was talking about that, and not clothing stores or something. I think she was trying not to bore me.

"Oh, Bella! Look at the cute little-" Alice squealed, but was interrupted when a thirty-something year old man came and stood next to our seats, blocking Edward and Jasper out of view. He had slick black hair, plastered to his head, and stubble around his chin. He seemed to smile at us, and Alice and I cringed away from him.

"Hello, Ladies," He purred, and kneeled down in front of us. He must have missed Rosalie. Or maybe he didn't dare to go near her with Emmett there. Who is that crazy to mess with him? "What are your names?"

Alice and I exchanged a weary glance, but Alice spoke. "I'm Alice, and that's Bella." She said casually but politely, and I spotted Jasper and Edward staring at us, whispering to each other as they watched our exchange with this man.

"What pretty names. I'm Vince." He said, raising his eye brows disgustingly. He reached over to me, and touched my knee, and squeezed. I cringed, frozen at his touch. "Do you girls have boyfriends?"

"Yes." Alice spat. She was good at doing all the talking. I didn't want to say a word when he was touching my knee, and slowly moving up my leg.

"I bet they're not here. Good thing to, because I was hoping-" He was saying, but was interrupted when Edward and Jasper's hands appeared on his broad shoulders.

"Who the hell are you two?" Vince growled, glaring at them, as if to say, can't-you-see-I'm-busy? They were both hard jawed, eyes black.

"Get your hands, off our girlfriends," They growled through their teeth, perfectly in synch.

"And get your hand off my sister's knee." Jasper snapped, hitting the man's hand off my knee, making me breath again. Vince's eyes opened wide, and he stood up, and nearly ran down the hall and disappeared somewhere. Alice and I broke out giggling, and Jasper and Edward stood there, emotionless. Rosalie and Emmett had stood up in their seats, ready to step in.

Then, when Edward looked down at me, he shot me the most stunning smile, making me breathless.

"Bella, breathe." Alice whispered into my ear, and I let out a small breath. "Calm down. He only smiled at you."

"I-I know, but... That's the thing." I mumbled, my eyes still fixed on Edward's face, which was back in his seat, listening to his ipod, staring forward.

"See? What'd I tell you? You two are so in love, you are struck by each other's presence." Alice giggled, covering her face with her hand. I smiled, but was confused.

"It's only me, not him." I explained, shrugging, and looking down at my lap. I twiddled my fingers together. I was slightly shaking my head to.

"Bella!" Alice put her hand on my shoulder. "How could you not notice?"

"Notice what?" I asked, looking at her carefully.

"The way, whenever you walk into the room, he can't stop staring at you." She said, simply, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. I smiled, my face overheating. "And not only that, I mean, he hasn't even seen you in a swim suit yet."

My face turned to a darker shade of red, as she mentioned 'swim suit.' We have only ever seen each other in bathing suits when we were little. But now...

"I didn't bring my costume." I snapped at her, wide eyed and eager.

"I slipped it in to your suitcase." She laughed. "The house we're staying in has an indoor pool. We're going to be doing a lot of swimming."

I put my head on my hands, and moaned. "Oh no. I am not swimming."

"Oh yes you are." Alice gasped, turning her torso right around to face me. "I will force you."

"Edward would never allow it!"

"Oh, he would, when he gets to see you in what I packed. Plus, I'm sure he wants to see you when you're wearing hardly anything."

I blushed, again, and pulled my knees up and rested my head on them. I couldn't let Edward see me in a bathing suit! I would die!

"If you packed something skimpy and skanky, I will murder you happily." I said.

"Oh, is that a threat, kitten?" I heard Emmett's voice boom, and his blue eye peered through the gap behind the arm rests on the seat on front.

"Yes." I crossed my arms, sliding my legs down. "You can hear us?"

"Yes."

"Eavesdropper!"

"It's all fun and games, Belly." He laughed, turned back to Rosalie.

"Ali, do I have to! He won't like me." I pouted, my arms still crossed. Alice giggled.

"Oh yes he will, Bella! Any man would." She said, touching my arm. "You are gorgeous."

"But you and Rose have perfect bodies. I don't." I sighed, looking down at my feet.

"Yes you do! Trust me, Bella, Edward will love you. More than he does now. If that's possible." Alice laughed at the end, and leaned her head against the plane window. She closed her eyes, and I sat in my chair, thinking of what to do.

I leaned over my arm rest, and tapped Edward shoulder. He opened his eyes, and took out his ear pieces. His face turned into a smile when he saw me. Ha. Alice may have been right. "Hello, Love."

"Hey, Edward. Alice has gone to sleep, and now I'm all alone." I pouted.

His face turned sympathetic, and he took my hand. He kissed it. "Well, I'm here for you."

I grinned. "Great."

I leaned into him, and tenderly kissed his lips. I smiled into the kiss, and touched his cheek. I undid my seat belt, and stood up to go and sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and continued the kiss.

"Whoa, and I thought we were bad with PDA." Emmett scoffed, and broke into laughs. I ignored them, and continued. I didn't need to worry about any flight attendants, seeing all the meals had already been served. We had all the time ourselves till the plane begins it decent.

I leaned away from him, and caught Jasper's disgusted face. "I didn't need to see my sister do that."

"Oh well," I smiled at him, and shrugged. "Get used to it."

He shook his head, and looked away. I took this as a signal to kiss him again, which only made hm smile. I moved my legs for passers by, which ignored us.

"Can't you guys please save it for when we get there? Maybe for the pool, _when her brother isn't around_?" Jasper said, using emphasis on the last part. Edward shook his head.

"How are you doing there, Eddie?" Emmett's loud voice boomed through the cabin. "Are you... _Having fun_? Feeling... Good?"

I pulled away from Edward, catching the meaning of Emmett's words. Edward glared at him, and hit him in the head. I felt a little grossed out at his words, knowing what he meant, and held back my cringe.

Edward looked at me. "Sorry."

"It's only natural. Don't worry about it." I shrugged, and leaned on the seat in front. Edward and I stared at each other, into each other's eyes. His emerald eyes made me jealous, that he dad the most beautiful eyes I could imagine. Well, not jealous, but... So happy that he was mine.

"I love you." He breathed, and that's the first time he's said it. I wasn't even sure he loved me, let alone liked me. I nearly gasped, but dived into another kiss.

I pressed my hand to his chest, and leaned away, gasping for air. "I love you to."

"Oh my gosh!" Rose and Alice gasped, clasping their hands together from the corner of my eye. Okay... Alice had woken up, but I'm not going back to my seat. "A milestone!"

Edward and I grinned at each other, and he took my hands. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair, taking in his beauty.

"I bet_ now _feels good._" _Emmett laughed, throwing his head back. This time, Edward and I both glared at Emmett, but he just grinned at each other.

"I have to call Mom as soon as we land." Rose giggled. "She'll be thrilled. She's been waiting for this for soo long!"

"She has?" I asked, surprised, but laughing. They all nodded. "Why?"

"She only wants her little boy to be happy." Rose said, smiling at the both of us. "Lucky for her, he is."

"Extremely happy. Did you expect we'd end up like this, Bell?" Edward said, adoringly, and tapped my nose.

"Not really, no. I mean, when I met you... We were seven. Who could expect this?"

"Even back then, you to adored each other." Alice giggled. "We could all tell."

"Hmm. I didn't know you all watched us so closely." Edward laughed, and pressed his lips to both of my overheated cheeks.

"Well, we didn't, but really, it kinda hits you in the face." Jasper laughed, "As much as I hate to say it."

"It's meant to be." I sighed, running my fingers from Edward's hair line to his chin. He smiled his crooked smile, and kissed me softly. Then the overhead rang through the plane, and I unwillingly moved off of Edward's lap. At least we'll be in Anchorage in half an hour. We can have time together then.

I took my place next to Alice, who was still excited about our latest exchange. She was bouncing, and looked a little delirious. I beamed at her, just as excited as she is.

* * *

I looked out the window to the snowy mountains of Alaska, as Emmett's Mercedes sped through the windy roads of Anchorage. Pine trees, snow... That's all there was. The town was far behind us, and we were heading to Esme and Carlisle's house in Alaska. I didn't even know they had one. No doubt it will be gorgeous.

"Emmett. You are going the wrong way!" Rosalie shrieked, shoving the map in Emmett's face. Edward's arm was wound around my waist, holding me close to him. He kissed my temple sweetly.

Our suitcases were in a taxi, on there way here as we speak. We picked up Emmett's car at the airport, and Jasper was disappointed he didn't get his license in time to ship over his car.

"I am not! Look!" Emmett cried back, pointing at the map. "Oh, wait, yeah I am."

"Idiot!" Rose said, crossing er amrs over her chest and leaning back into her chair.

"Your sister is mean, Eddie." Emmett laughed, rubbing Rosalie's leg. She smiled softly, still looking forward. "But I love her any way."

Emmett turned into a winding driveway, shrouded with forest on the outsides. We drove for five minutes before we got to the huge, white mansion. It still looked like a Cullen house, with the colors. White, white and more white. It made me feel at home.

We were instructed to call Esme and Carlisle as soon as we got home, so Edward got out his phone, ready. We didn't want to make Esme worried on our first trip alone. She'd never let us go again.

"Yay! We're here!" Rose squealed, clapping her hands.

The house came into view, and we all gasped at the sight. The whole house was windows... Walls and walls of windows. It was just this huge, white and glass mansion. **A/N: **_Basically, the Cullen __house in Twilight. Sorry, didn't explain it too well :S_

Emmett parked the car in the garage, and we all took our our suitcases, and ran upstairs. The living room had several white couches and a love seat, just like at the Cullen's house in Forks. It was a two story house, with only four bedrooms. All bedrooms on the second floor. The kitchen was on the bottom level with the living room and dining room. The kitchen was all silver and sophisticated, but all with a white tinge to it. We all ran around the house exploring it, and taking our rooms. Rosalie and Emmett chose one for the both of them (Oh Lord,) Alice and Jasper are sharing to... So if we'd like, Edward and I can have separate rooms. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked down at me, smiling. Alice's theory was becoming more and more true as time goes on.

"Would you like to have separate rooms?" I asked him, nuzzling my nose and forehead against his.

"No, I'd like to share." He whispered, kissing my nose. "If you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind." I said, smiling. No doubt I would get crap about this later from Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey, you guys sharing a room?" Jasper asked, walking over to us with his arm around little Alice.

"Yes." Edward said. Jasper and Alice laughed, Alice was more like a squeal. She winked at me, which only made me blush, and Jasper seemed to give Edward a stern look. Emmett came over to us next, after going through the fridge full off food. He was eating a turkey sandwich.

"So, I hear we're all sharing rooms." He grinned, munching on his food. "That should be interesting." He wiggled his eye brows suggestively, which made me blush even harder. Edward laughed, and punched him in the shoulder. They smiled at each other, before Emmett winked at him, and walked away.

"Why is everyone like that? Wink wink?" I asked, turning back to Edward. He shrugged.

"They just all very dirty minds." He chuckled, looking away and back. "But we love them for it, right?"

"Sure we do." I chuckled back, nuzzling my face into Edward's chest.

"EDWARD! BELLA! GET YOUR BUTTS UPSTAIRS, AND GET YOUR SWIMMING SUITS ON!" Alice's little voice squealed, and Edward and I leaned away from each other and laughed. We walked up to our room, hand in hand, to grab out bathing suits. We're not going to get changed in the same room, of course. Jasper would never allow it.

I quickly dug through my bag, looking for this blasted bathing suit of mine that Alice had bought and packed for me. I found something midnight blue, and pulled it out. Yep. This is my bikini. I held it up in front of me, examining it. It wasn't that bad. I wonder why Alice thought Edward would like me in it...

I shrugged, and quickly put it on.

I examined myself in the mirror, running my hands over my hips and stomach. I fixed my top, which seemed way too revealing for my taste. I tried to pull it over me, and won. The bottoms were simple, so I was alright with them. I grabbed the white dress Alice had gotten for me, and slipped it on over the top.

I walked through the beautiful house, still surprised by how gorgeous it was. Could a house be gorgeous? Esme should design houses. Oh wait, she does.

I walked into the swimming pool, and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were splashing around the pool, tackling each other. None of them noticed me, but I walked to the beach chairs where Rosalie and Alice were sunbathing.

The 'Pool' was a huge square of blue in the middle of a dome, looking out into the cloudy Alaskan sky. The whole place was heated, seeing it was so cold outside. I could see all the Pine trees outside, which reminded me of home.

I dumped my towel on a pool chair, and lay on it next to Alice. Alice and Rosalie raised they sunglasses, which they did not need, and examined me.

"That. Looks. Even better than I thought!" Alice gasped, grinning.

"You look so great Bella!" Rosalie commented. I looked down, blushing, and thanked her. I closed my eyes, loving the warm atmosphere around us. It felt like Phoenix, only because of the humidity. Not because of the lack of sunlight in Anchorage.

I got splashed by Emmett, who walked over to the edge of the pool to talk to me. I walked to edge, and leant on the edge to talk to him. He looked back at Edward, who didn't seem to notice me here, hen back at me. He winked, and wiggled his eye brows. I rolled my eyes, with a smile, and returned to my seat.

"Girls! Get in here right now!" Jasper called, and we all looked up. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had no shirts, standing waist deep in the water. My mouth dropped at the sight of Edward- He was so perfect. He had this white, marble chest- It looked like a perfectly smooth stone, with grooves in all the right places. I quickly snapped my mouth shut, and composed myself.

No one seemed to notice my moment of awe, for which I was thankful. When I looked to my left, Rosalie and Alice were running to the pool, and dived in. I just stood on the side, my dress still on, feeling self conscious. Edward was smiling at me, which only made me feel worse.

Alice and Rosalie resurfaced, and they all turned to me. "C'mon, Bella!"

"You know what, I think I'm just going to stay out here for a little while." I mumbled, a blush creeping onto my lips.

"Please come in, Bella! It's warm!" Rosalie pleaded, but I just shook my head as I looked down, bright.

"Don't make me come and get you, shy girl," Jasper said, moving slowly towards me.

My head snapped up, eyes wide. "Don't you dare."

"C'mon, Bella! Edward doesn't care!" Alice yelled, her little voice tinkling through the domed pool.

Rosalie and Alice were getting out of the pool, and I instantly began inching away, in fear they'd push me in. They held up their hands, as if trying to court an animal. "We won't push you in."

They both took my hands, and led me a little way inside. I sighed, and looked at them. "Sorry. I just feel really self conscious."

"It's okay. You're just shy. Here, let us help you." Alice said, and with that, Rosalie and Alice stripped me of my white dress. I was standing in the living room, wearing the equivalent to a bra and underwear. I didn't like this at all. "You look so hot, Bella."

"Well, I don't feel that way." I murmured, and sighed.

They both took me both the hands, and slowly led me out of the living room. I had my head down, my face red, as we entered the dome.

I heard a gasp, and that nearly sent me running inside. The girls had tight grip on my hands, and I thought about just leaping into the water so they didn't have to look at me any more.

"LOOKING GOOD BELLY!" Emmett yelled, which only made me blush more. I knew he was only trying to make me feel better, as I felt the water touch my toes. Alice and Rosalie let go off my hands. I heard splashes, and shyly raised my head. I caught Edward's mouth snap shut, and he swallowed hard. Jasper and Emmett nudged him suggestively, as I dived into the pool.

"WOO! GO BELL!" Jasper yelled, and everyone was cheering. I had broken through my boundary of fear, and I felt good. I swam over to them, and entwined my arm with Edward's. I took his hand, and cuddled up next to him. His marble chest felt as hard as it looked. He was unmoving.

"See, Bella, he can't even move. What'd I tell you." Alice said knowingly, and I nudged her shoulder with a smile.

"I know exactly why he's not moving," Emmett hinted, and I cringed as Jasper and Em broke out in laughs. Alice and Rosalie giggled as well, which seemed to bring Edward back down to earth. He looked down at me, grinning, and I couldn't help grinning back.

"Hello Edward." I said.

He tilted up my chin, so he could look into my eyes. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"You look pretty gorgeous yourself." I said, with a blush plastered onto my face. He kissed my overheated cheeks.

I rubbed my fingers through my saturated hair, tousling it around my face. I dived into the water, and swam underwater to the other side of the pool. I heard a splash, an opened my eyes under water. There was Edward's blurry body, swimming next to me.

We resurfaced, and swam into each other's arm. We held each other close, occasionally kissing each other. I'm pretty sure Rosalie and Emmett were making out somewhere, and Jasper was swimming around with Alice on his back.

"I can't believe you thought I would not like you, you silly, shy, beautiful girl." He whispered into my hair. "Damn, I can't smell your hair when it's wet."

"I thought you may not like me because I'm not as beautiful as Alice or Rosalie. I mean, they have sports illustrated bodies. What do I have? Nothing." I explained, and he looked away, and chuckled.

"You have more of a sports illustrated body then any of them. In my eyes, anyway. Plus, I wouldn't want you to have that body, because you are all mine. I don't other men swooning over you more then they already do."

That reminded me when Mike told me on our date that all the boys like me as well as Alice and Rosalie. Everyone seems to know this except for me. Have I been living under a rock? "How does everyone else know that and I don't."

"Because you don't want to notice." He chuckled.

"Mmm, true."

He laughed again, and swung me onto his back. He barged through the water, to Alice and Jasper. The two were playing around, Jasper trying to throw Alice off his back, and failing when Alice's little legs wound around his legs, like a vice.

"How about a race?" Edward asked, pulling up his board shorts.

Jasper and Alice grinned. "You're on."

We made our way to the other end of the pool, seeing we're going to go to the other end and back.

"Ready, set, go!" Edward said, and they both shot off the wall. Alice and I had our heads besides our mates, as they struggled to flounder through the water. Alice looked at me, a mischievous look in her eyes. She unfastened her arms from around Jasper's neck, and grabbed onto my arms. I did the same thing to her, as we tried to get each other off.

We both were laughing so hard there were tears in our eyes, and I felt Edward push off the end of the pool, meaning we were in the lead. Jasper soon caught up, and Alice and I grabbed onto each other again, then, before you could say pudding, we had thrown each other off, and were inhaling water as we laughed. We held on each other, keeping us afloat, as we sunk while we laughed.

"I was wondering where you two went," Jasper appeared next to us, and pulled us up by the arm.

"We... Fell... Off!" Alice giggled, throwing her head back and laughing again. I hadn't realised Alice and Rosalie's swim suits, too busy worrying about what I looked like. How selfish.

Alice was wearing a beautiful blood red bikini- Like mine, it was simple, yet elegant. Rose was wearing a chocolate brown one. I realised we were all matching, just different colors. Cool.

Edward appeared next to us, smiling at me. "We would have won, if you two hadn't of pulled each other off."

"Sorry," I said, smiling at him. "Alice did it first."

"I knew it! She was always the violent one." He chuckled, and entwined me into his arms. He pulled me against his chest. I rested my head there, wondering if his chest was secretly made of stone.

"EMMETT! ROSALIE! STOP MAKING OUT FOR A CHANGE AND GET IN HERE WITH US! You two, Bella and Edward." I heard Jasper's voice yell. I heard Emmett groan, and there was a huge splash in the water.

Then it hit me.

"Holy crap. Edward, we didn't ring your parents!" I shrieked, and leaped out of the pool. I sprinted into the house, not caring my swim suit bottoms were probably showing all my butt, and ran up the stairs to get Edward's phone. There was fifteen missed calls, and I cussed under my breath.

"Esme?" I said, as soon as I dialled the number. My hair dripped onto the floor, and there was probably a wet patch where I was standing.

"Bella! Oh my Lord we were so worried!" Esme said, her voice sounding like she had had a panic attack.

"I'm so sorry. I swear, as soon as we pulled up, Edward had his phone ready. Then he must of got distracted by the idea of swimming...," I said, trying to ease her worry.

"Oh, that boy is so hormonal towards you Bella." Esme laughed, her voice sounding soothed.

My face went hot. "Yeah, well, um... We made it safely?"  
"I'm relieved. Is the house alright for you kids?" She asked, and I heard Carlisle say something in the background. "Carlisle, no! Oh- Carlisle wants to know if Rosalie and Emmett are sharing a room."

"Um, the house is perfect. And. . . Not they're not." I lied, knowing Emmett would skin me alive.

"See Carlisle, they're not! Anyway, send my love to the others. Have fun! Make sure you call us soon, okay?" Esme said, her voice sounding warm and loving.

"I will. We will call you in a couple of days, okay?" I said. "Goodbye, Esme."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone, and breathed a sigh of relief, and padded downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope u liked :D_

_Review. _


	22. Bikini Trouble & Champagne

**A/N: **_Enjoy, my readers. Tell me what you think of these next couple of chapters. _

**Disclaimer**_ As much as I hate to admit it, Stephanie Meyer (Mutter profanities)_

* * *

I finished off the last of my dinner, after swimming from eleven to six. I sat back in my chair, hands on my stomach, feeling like I'm about to explode. Edward on my right, Jasper on my left, mirrored my position.

"So what we got planned for tonight?" Edward asked, rubbing the back of his head sleepily. He looked like he was ready for a nap.

"Well, we can either stay in," Alice said, counting on her fingers. "Have a bonfire. Have like a mini sleepover with the girls and boys-"  
"No." We all sat, and inched closer to our mates.

"Okay... Well, we can go camping up the mountain. It will be cold, but a lot of fun. I've done it before." Alice said, nodding to all of us.

"You've been to Alaska?" I asked.

Emmett nodded. "We were like, four,"

"Oh."

"We can swim some more?" Alice suggested, and we all shook our heads. "Do we want to go camping?"

"Esme would get pissed." Emmett said. "I mean, worried we'll get eaten by a bear or something."

"True. Then camping is out for tonight. How about a bonfire?" Alice asked.

"Sure, why not." Jasper shrugged, and we all stood up to clean up our plates before our bonfire.

An hour later, we got all the bonfire stuff together, and headed for the door. Emmett opened the door, and got a face-ful of snow. All I could see outside was white- no green, no dark night sky. Emmett slammed the door shut, wiping his eyes. "Blizzard."

We turned on the TV, confirming that. There was a third grade blizzard, and they advised everyone to stay inside, and avoid driving. We all groaned, and slumped down onto the couch. I lay in Edward's lap, snuggled against his chest, my knees up to my face. We had a fire going to our left, which was warming my cold body.

I felt a hard tap on the back of my head, and looked up. Emmett and Jasper were standing on the staircase, their hands full of Gummy bears and M&Ms. I picked up the yellow M&M that had hit me in the head, and pegged it back at them. I totally missed, and hit Alice in the forehead.

"What the hell Bella?" She gasped, giggling. "It's so on! Jasper give me some M&Ms."

"You better run, Love, the little pixie is going to get you." Edward cried, and I squealed, already running away as the little pixie Alice chased after me, throwing candy at my back and head.

I found a handful or so of Gummy Bears, and turned on her, and began throwing candy at her head and body. She squealed, covering her face with her hands, while throwing more M&Ms at me.

"Ouch!" Alice squealed, wheeling the other way and running past Rose and Edward, who were still perched on the couch, yet to join the food fight. "Jasper help!"

Jasper began throwing candy at me, as well, and I yelled, "Emmett! Help _me_!"

"I gotcha." Edward appeared behind me, throwing wrapped up candies at the boys and Alice. Jasper and Emmett through them at Edward and I, and we both turned around and ran for the door.

"Stop! Blizzard!" I remembered, and we turned around, sprinting to the kitchen for the only protection in the house, seeing Jasper and Em were guarding the staircase. We hid behind the island, laughing into our hands.

"Found 'em!" Emmett called, and we began getting pelted with more M&Ms and Gummy bears.

"You'd. Think. My. Brother. Would. Help. Me!" I said, in between pelts. Edward chuckled.

"Well my sister is around here somewhere, let's hope she has a heart." He said, and as if on cue, Rosalie appeared behind Alice, Jasper and Emmett, and put her fingers over her lips.

"Hey, guys," She said, holding up a handful of a mixture of lollies, and through them at the three stunned teenagers. We all took this as a cue to run, and the three of us ran past them, and up the stairs.

"Go sis!" Edward chanted her, giving her a high five, once we got into Rosalie and Emmett's room, on the second floor. We all were breathing hard, and Edward hair has a M&M in it. I picked it out, and popped it in my mouth.

"Yum."

They both laughed, also having candy in the hair. We all picked it off each other, but Edward didn't go near the ones that were wedged into Rosalie or I's shirt. Good thing that, because Jasper would've murdered him. Being girls, we helped each other get it all out. Thank god for best friends, right?

We didn't get looked for for awhile, which only made me suspicious. We all decided to creep out quietly, and look for them, so we could bombard them again. We had a stash of candy left over, and took a handful each.

Edward went first, because I was too scared they would jump out a scare me, knowing how easy I am scared. Edward held my hand, and I held Rosalie's, as we walked in a line down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"EAT CANDY!" Emmett's booming voice yelled, and we all got pelted with thousands of individual pieces of candy.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Edward yelled, pulling us all up the stairs, and this time, into Edward and I's room. We slammed the door, and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a bang on the door.

"We are here to ask if you would like to buy any girl guide cookies." A fake voice said softly.

"Emmett, you are an idiot." Rosalie laughed, banging her hand in the middle of the door.

"Ouch!" Emmett yelled. Ha. She must have hit the side of his head while it was pressed up against the door. "That was you, was it Babe? Oh, it is so on!"

I heard more footsteps, descending down the stairs, and then five minutes later, more footsteps, coming up the stairs.

"We've run out of candy." Jasper confirmed, and I opened the door to the three of them, empty handed. Out of amo.

What a shame.

"Dang. We'll have to get more tomorrow." Edward sighed dramatically, and shot me a glance. I grinned, and in synch, Rosalie, Edward and I pegged all the candy we had at Ali, Jaz, and Emmett. They shouted, and swore, but it was even now. Until tomorrow.

"How long were we playing that game for?" Jasper asked, laughed, as he pulled Alice down onto his lap on Edward and I's bed. Hmm, that sounded weird.

Emmett looked at his watch. "An hour and a half. Nice. So now it's nine."

"I am tired." I said, yawning tiredly.

"We're not going to bed yet." Alice spat at me, and everyone else nodded. Edward sat next to me, and wound his arm around my waist. He kissed my temple as I yawned, and Alice snapped a picture. How did she get my camera? Again?

"That's cute." Alice cooed, and switched off the camera.

"Well what do you want to do, then?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "We could go to sit by the pool, and watch the blizzard from the inside?"

"Okay." They all said, and we jumped up and walked to the pool dome. We all sat in the pool chairs, facing the window, and watched the white snow swirl around the sky. I hope it wasn't going to be like this tomorrow. **A/N: **_I have NO idea what Alaska is like, when it snows... But this story is set in late October right now, so sorry if I get it wrong :(_

"How cold do you think it is out there?" Jasper asked, and just looking at snow outside made me cold. I was only wearing shorts and a singlet.

"I have no idea, but cooler then it ever gets in Forks." Alice answered.

We all sat in silence, watching how gradually, the moon shows through the snow, making it glow. It didn't look like the snow was going to stop when I drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms, and he began to snore softly. I don't know what time the others went to sleep, but it couldn't have been very long after us. The food fight had worn us all out.

I woke up to the glow of the sun as it ricocheted off the ice, and shone right into my eye. It was so bright, I had to cover my eyes.

Usually, I would have tried to go back to sleep- But I wasn't tired.

I carefully lifted Edward arm off me, and tip toed up the stairs, to get my bathing suit. I was going to have an early morning swim. I hope I don't wake anyone up.

But getting everybody wet is a tempting thought.

After getting changed into my bikini, I padded through the house, and back to the pool dome. I sat on the side of the pool, and carefully slid into the warm water. When I came up, I felt revitalised and refreshed. I ran my fingers through my hair, taking deep breaths, before diving under water again.

I was still surprised I hadn't woken the others up yet. I'm glad I haven't, because I would no doubt get a screaming later. From Rosalie, probably.

"You're up early," I heard my boyfriend's bell like voice echo through the dome, and I looked up at him through my lashes. He smiled at me, before getting up, and going inside.

I ducked under water again, eager to feel the warm-bath like water wash over my face. I pushed my arms through the water as I made it to the other side of the pool, and leant against the wall. I rubbed my forehead, and caught sight of a topless Edward descending into the water across from me. His perfect marble chest still appealed to me.

"H-Hi." I said, as he walked closer to me, the water up to his waist.

He chuckled under his breath. Did I really just sound sound nervous and ridiculous? "Hey. How did you sleep."

He came closer to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. The water was above my waist, washing over me like the tides at the beach. "Um, o-okay I suppose. How about y-you?"

I sounded so much like a schmuck. I need to act more confident. He can probably see right through me the way he was dazzling me this way. Was he doing this is on purpose?

"Great." He smiled at me, and pressed his forehead against mine. We stayed like this for awhile, my intake and exhale of breath loud enough for China to breath. It sounded like I was having a Asthma attack.

"Stop d-doing that," I mumbled, looking into his emerald green orbs in awe. As his lips came closer and closer, my breath became ragged and laboured.

"Doing what?" He asked me, moving his hands from my waist and pressing them to the wall of the pool behind me. His chest was up against mine now; the closest we've ever been. It all seems different while in a pool.

"You know exactly what," I said, my nose nudging his.

He remained silent, still confused.

"Dazzling me like you do." I whispered, and he chuckled, blowing his warm breath over my face, intoxicating me further till my legs turned to jelly. How did he have this control over me?

"You know, it's not intentional." Edward whispered, and he lightly pushed me up against the wall. I nearly gasped, and composed myself, unsuccessfully. "But you dazzle me as well."

"That's a lie, and you know it." I said, trying to pull myself up off the pool floor, but his hands returned to my hips, keeping me down.

"I swear it's not. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes on." He whispered, his perfect, full lips grazing mine.

"Well... I still can't agree." I said against his lips, my heart racing like a jack hammer.

"Well, you're a very silly girl." He said, and closed in on me, unleashing the full force of his lips on mine at last. I grazed my hands over his cheeks, as he touched my hair and my overheated cheeks as well. My hands moved down to his chest, once again feeling the hard texture of his marble chest.

"You know," I said between kisses. He moved down to my neck, letting me speak. "I'm sure Jasper, or my Dad, or Carlisle and Esme would approve of this."

"Well," He murmured against my throat. "They can all eat themselves."

I giggled, biting my cheek so I wouldn't wake up the others. "Did you get that from Emmett?"

"Naturally." He mumbled, and kissed my lips again, again and again till I couldn't breath, and had to pull away for air.

He suddenly pulled my waist upwards, and sat me onto the pool side edge. I leaned down, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pushed myself further and further into the kiss. His arms rested on my hips, getting higher up to my stomach. He wouldn't dare to go any higher, in case Jasper woke up. It was pretty funny knowing Edward was scared of Jasper. And plus, we were dangerously under age.

But as long as this was as far as we were going to get, I'll take it.

I moaned a little, which he seemed to copy. I was only quiet, not wanting to wake the others; because of the scene they'd wake up to, plus, I would like them to sleep well for a change.

I was too busy to notice the snow was clearing outside, that the sun was beginning to make an appearance behind the Pine trees surrounding our house. There was still snow on the ground, which will make great use later.

After nearly twenty minutes of kissing, he pulled me back into the pool again, and held me to him for awhile. I rested my head on his wet chest, and my hand resting beside my head. He pulled me to the deep end, were I couldn't stand, and held me up so my feet were dangling in the water.

I pulled away from him, looking for more kissing to take place. He looked down at me, into my eyes, as his nose grazed my cheeks, my nose, and my forehead. He left a burning trail across my already overheated skin, and when he finally found my lips, he rested his forehead against mine, and dived into another fierce kiss.

I'm so glad the others haven't woken up yet. Then all of this wouldn't be possible.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," I mumbled, unwillingly pushing myself away from his chest. "We forgot to breath. It would cause suspicion if we both died in the pool like this."

He laughed, and looked away from me with a crooked smile. The others were still fast asleep, cuddled up together. He scoffed. "Who needs oxygen."

"Good point." I whispered, leaping into him again. He kissed me eagerly, this time, as if he couldn't possibly pull away, and yet, I continued to pull him closer to me, crushing him to my chest.

It probably wasn't helping anything we were both wearing barely-there swim suits.

"Bella, stop. We can't go any further." He mumbled into my lips, pulling me away from him and looking into my pleading eyes. I looked at him, pouting, wondering what the problem was.

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"Well... We both know where this is going." Edward said, looking away from me then back again. He was frowning.

"So... ? I love you, you love me, what's the problem?" I said, pulling him closer. He kept me a couple of inches away, like a vice. I continued to pout.

"Yes, but... I don't want to take away your innocence and virtue." He said amusedly, his half smile looking forced and hard.

"But I don't care about that!" I said, pulling him closer once more, and pressing my lips to his. He pulled me away again.

"Well I do." He whispered softly, looking into my eyes again. I pouted.

"Then, fine, can we continue?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Don't be stubborn, Love." Edward chuckled. "I don't know if I have that greater self control."

"Neither do I. What's your point?" I asked, and cut him off by kissing him. He held onto me again, lighter than usual, which made me frustrated. Why the sudden virtue talk?

I hugged myself around his waist, resting my hands on his chest and kissing his fiercely. He pulled away, frowning. "Bella! Will you please stop trying to break my self control?"

"No." I said, leaning against his chest. He pulled me by the waist against him, and walked back over to the side of the pool. He put me back onto the pool side's edge, and I crossed arms and crossed my legs.

"I am not saying I don't like it. I mean, I love it, truly I do." Edward said, placing his hands on my knees, and sliding them around my waist. He pulled my whole body forward so my legs were against his chest, but I kept my stance.

"Doesn't seem like it." I said, looking away from him, being purposely stubborn.

"Well, I do." He said quietly. "Believe me."

"Why? Other then that random virtue and innocence crap." I said, unfolding my arms, and placing my hands on his broad shoulders. His wet-but-nearly-dry bronze hair shone in the sun, making him look more stunning then ever.

"Well... Number one, our friends and family are behind us. Number two, we're only fifteen, even if we are in love. Number three... You... You... I don't want to say. I've only ever talked about it with Emmett." He said, and looked away from me as his face went red. I stroked his cheek feeling the hotness that he usually felt in mine.

"You can say. I don't mind." I whispered, turning his head around so he was facing me. His nervous green eyes bored into mine.

"Well... Um... You are just so... You just look so, _fragile_. Like you could break. I... I am afraid o-of hurting you." He admitted, looking abashed as he turned his head away once again.

"You talked about that with Emmett?" I giggled. "Well, I do expect it. You are best friends and gossip like old women. But... I don't mind."

His face looked back at mine. "I'm glad you think so. Because Emmett teases me about it whenever I touch you. 'Don't break her, Eddie,'" He mocked Em's voice perfectly, and made me giggle again. It echoed around the place, making Emmett's snores stop, and he fell off his deck chair, waking up everyone around him. Damn. There goes our privacy.

"Nice," Edward smiled at me, and pulled me down against him in the water again. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and began kissing me just as fiercely as he had before.

"Hey, where's Bella and Edw-" Emmett began, looking around, then he got up, and looked behind him. A grin spread across his face when he saw us. "Found them."

The others slowly got up, rubbing the backs of their heads and yawning. Alice's perfect spikes were pressed against one side of her head, making me break away from Edward and bust into laughs. Edward was laughing as well, as bodies shaking against one another.

"What have you two been doin'?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eye brows at us as he grinned. The others were grinning as well, Jasper had his arms folded, looking murderous.

"Um, n-nothing, nothing at a-all, right Edward?" I muttered nervously, remembering our past conversation, and our happenings. I grinned.

"Something did happen! Look at Bella's grin!" Alice giggled, pointing at me as I glared at her.

Rosalie suddenly ran over to the edge of the pool, her blonde hair all over her face. She pointed at something on her chest, and I raised my arms as if to say, 'What are you talking about?'

I saw Edward looking down, and I looked down as well. Everyone burst into laughs, as I realised something.

My bikini top nearly fully slipped off my chest, revealing... Way too much.

"Oh my god." I whispered, and ducked under water to fix my swim suit. I came back up, my face feeling hotter than the sun itself. I turned away from Edward, who was grinning at me, while Emmett gave him suggestive looks from the side of the pool.

"Now, the question on everybody's lips... How did that happen? Getting a little busy, were we Edward?" Jasper asked, raising his eye brows, while the others were still in hysterics on the floor. They all looked pretty curious, and amused, and not feeling sorry for me at all. I wondered why Alice didn't tell me, and realised I was behind Edward, which means, Edward probably saw. Perfect!

"Thanks, Rose." I yelled through my hands, my voice shaky. She winked at me, and gave me the thumbs up. Hm. Why does everyone jump to the conclusion Edward did it?

"Well, how did it happen, Bella?" Jasper asked, his voice sounding louder now.

"I don't know! Maybe when Edward pulled me into the pool?" I asked, my hands on my hips under the water, getting aggravated. "Edward didn't do it? He's too worried about my _innocence and virtue_."

Everyone burst into laughs again, which only made me realise what I had just said and revealed. Edward looked at me, his smile only slightly on his face as he looked from Jasper, to me, and to Emmett as he cheered. Jasper looked murderous, while Rosalie and Alice were rolling around on the ground laughing.

"GO BELLA!" Alice squealed, clapping as her face was scrunched into laughs.

"Mmm, thanks. Sorry, Edward," I mumbled, moving closer to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. My face still felt hot, as he looked down at me, smiling. "You didn't see my... My..."

"Not really," He said, and looked down as he blushed.

"You saw everything."

"More or less."

I groaned, my head in my hands. He brought me hands away, and wrapped them around his waist again. "It' okay."

"No it's not! It's embarrassing!" I shrieked, burying my head into his chest.

"Don't worry about it."

"Thank god for your sister."

"Hmm... I wish she hadn't pointed that out." He said, looking away as he burst into laughs. I slapped him.

"Edward!" I cried, slamming my fists into his chest. He didn't even flinch.

"Ooh! Edward and Bella!" Emmett teased. "I gotta call Charlie!"

"NO!" I yelled, as Emmett left the pool, and sprinted upstairs to get a phone. "NO, NO!"

I swam as fast as I could, and jumped out of the pool, not caring if my swim suit was fitted properly, or if my butt was showing, or if maybe my bikini top decides to slip off again. I was dripped wet, leaving a trail as I ran up the stairs, Emmett ahead of me.

"Hello, Charlie!" I heard him cheer. "You'll never believe what Bella and E-"

I entered the room, slamming into him, causing myself some great pain, and ripped his phone from his grip. I put it to my ear, to my hear my Dad's confused murmurings on the phone. "What about Bella and I'm guessing Edward?"

"Nothing Dad," I snapped. "Nothing. Emmett is just teasing."

There was silence for a little bit. "Mmm... Okay. I'm only believing it because Emmett is a teaser."

"Oh okay, glad you trust me, Dad." I scoffed, and he laughed into the phone.

"Okay. How's Alaska?" He asked.

"Um... We got snowed in last night. And we've swam. It's pretty good I guess. Cold." I said, shivering in my bathing suit. Emmett had mysteriously disappeared, and ran downstairs somewhere.

"Oh well, I hope you have fun. I hope you're not sharing a bed with Edward." He said, his voice going from casual to fatherly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Dad, I'm not." I lied. "Edward and I aren't...,"

"Uh huh. Okay." Dad said. "I'll let you go. I have to go to work. Love you kid."

"Love you to, Dad." I hung up the phone, and sat it on Emmett's un-slept bed. I padded back down the stairs, and out to the pool room. Emmett was sitting on the edge of the pool, arguing with Edward. I dived back into the pool, and swam over towards where Ali and Rose were sitting on the deck chairs.

"Hey, guys," I said, and they both turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, Bella-who's-been-the-pool-Edward-all-morning-doing-god-knows-what." Alice said, giggling at the end. "Oh, speaking of that, what _did _ you do with Edward?"

I looked down, blushing a deep red. "We talked...,"

"Pfft. Come on! You two had to be doing something while we were asleep, when you were _alone_." Rosalie said, putting emphasis on the last word. They both ahd their hands on their hips, raising their little perfect eye brows.

"Okay, fine. We kissed and talked and hugged." I spat, shrugging, and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Ooh! Well... Was it Edward who pulled off your bathing suit? Was Emmett right?" Alice asked, lowering her voice and squatting in front of me. Rosalie did the same.

"What? No, he didn't. Or maybe he did and I didn't notice. In fact, it would make se- Oh!" I realised I had said to much, when there mouths dropped, and they squealed.

"SSSH!" I hushed, and they lowered their squeals. The boys looked over at us, and returned to their conversation no doubt about the same subject as ours.

"Oh my god what does that mean?" Rosalie asked, sounding excited and curious. Alice and Rose moved closer to me, their feet nearly fully in the pool. I leaned my head closer to theirs, leaning on the side of the pool.

"Edward and I... Just... We kissed... _A lot_... More than... Usual?" I said, my left eye closing as I tried to explain what exactly it was that we did. The two's eyes lit up, and they both gasped.

"You didn't?" Alice shrieked, then covered her mouth when I saw heads jerk up out of the corner of my eyes. I slapped my forehead.

"No, we didn't, but according to him... We came close." I whispered, and both their mouths dropped.

"Why'd you stop?" Rosalie asked, and I couldn't help blushing. "And how close is close?"

"Um... He said... He wanted to preserve my virtue and innocence, or something? And he's afraid he'd going to hurt me." I shrugged, and they both scoffed.

"That is so Edward. Mom told me Dad did the same thing." Rosalie said, looking away and shaking her head. "Wait, ew, sorry, I don't think I was meant to share that."

We all shrugged it off.

"But how close?" Alice asked again.

"Um... God I don't know! I don't know the steps! But he said 'We both know where this is going.'" I tried to mock his voice, but I think I failed, because they both giggled.

"Ha! Well, well... Our little rebel. And by the way, the steps go, hugging, holding hands, making out, getting f-" Rosalie explained.

"EW! STOP!" I shrieked, the immature baby side of me coming out. They both giggled.

"Well, if you want to know the steps...," Alice shrugged, giggling, and they both pulled me up, and out of the pool. They dragged me to where Edward was sitting in the pool, much like the girls and I had done. Edward in the pool, and Jasper and Emmett on the edge of the pool, listening intently. Edward was explaining something with his hands when we interrupted.

"If Bella and Edward are the topic, we want in." Rosalie said, and I blushed, looking down and rubbing my arm. _Let me get in the pool_! I thought, but was being held to the ground.

"Sure. Looks like the boy talk is over, to be resumed later." Emmett said, letting the girls and I sit next to them on the edge of the pool. I slid in next to Edward, and I felt Edward's arm slide around my waist, closer to my thighs. I shivered at his touch out of pleasure.

"Just like girl talk will be resumed later, right Bella?" Alice chirped, looking at me with threatening eyes. I nodded, afraid of the shopping consequences.

"Any way... Wow. Who knew Bella and Edward were such... Rebels." Rosalie said, using her term from before. "I could Alice and Jasper-"

"Hey!" Alice cried.

"Sorry, I have a bet with Emmett. Who will do it first."

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" Edward and I both yelled, sending the echoes around the dome. They all looked at us with a teasing smile, as if to say they don't believe us. We both slapped our foreheads.

"Sure." Emmett scoffed. I realised Jasper had been unusually quiet.

"You okay Jaz?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked up.

"Sure, I just never thought my little sister would get this far before me." Jasper said, pouting, but looking a little mocking. We all had a laugh, his face emotionless as Alice stroked his arm.

"I haven't gotten that far." I mumbled, burying my face into Edward's shoulder. He rubbed my wet hair.

"Well, Edward practically took off your whole bathing suit! I think that's pretty far." Jasper said, eyeing me and nodding.

"He did not!" I shrieked.

"That's not what he told us!" Emmett cried, and covered his mouth and grinned as Edward's eye flew open wide and he hit Emmett on the arm. I gasped, and turned to Edward.

"What?" I shrieked, and I felt my hand fly to my chest in defence. "You _what_?"

"Ooh! Oh my god!" Alice and Rose squealed, and they turned to Edward, like I was, waiting for an answer.

"W-Well, I didn't mean to, and when I did, I figured... Why not leave it like that." Edward said, his face looking apologetic as he watched for my reaction. I felt my face heat up, and I jumped out of the pool, and ran inside. I felt starving, so figured I'd grab some food while I process what I just found out.

No wonder he couldn't control himself. Eh. He could have told me...

While I was biting into a sandwich, I felt Edward's arms wind around my waist. I didn't respond, pretending he wasn't there. I heard the other's walk past the kitchen to change into the swimming costumes, but I ignored them. Edward's face appeared next to mine, but I continued to ignore him.

"Bella... Don't be like that." Edward sighed, playing with a ringlet behind my ear. "Please?"

"Well, I would have thought you would have told me, being my boyfriend, and all." I said, finishing off my sandwich, and getting up to wash up my plate. I acted as if he wasn't there, and extracted myself from his arms. He was still topless, wearing nothing but board shorts. I had trouble not becoming dazzle by him.

He sighed again, and dropped his arm. I ran the tap, rinsing the crumbs off my plate. I put my plate in the dishwasher, and sat on a chair on the island. I found my 'Romeo and Juliet' book, and began reading.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He pleaded, sitting next to me. I continued to read my book, occasionally looking at him from the corner of my eye. "I should have told you, I know. But didn't you want to... ?"

"Maybe. But you knew I would have liked you to tell me if it was an accident. If I had noticed, then you didn't have to bother." I said, closing my book and turning to him. He looked sorry.

"Well, I should have told you. I will next time. I thought you had noticed, I'm sorry." He said, closing in on me and wrapping his arms around me. He pressed his forehead to mine, and rested it there.

I suck at holding grudges. "It's fine, I guess."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't mind it." Edward said into my ear. I shivered.

"I guess it does."

The others came down the stairs then, and turned to us.

"Bell could never hold a grudge." Jasper laughed, and they urged us to come into the pool with them. We agreed, and followed them out to the pool.

A couple of hours later, we had all decided we all looked enough like drowned rats to get out of the pool, and go outside. It was sunny, the snow was light, and we wanted to get out before the next blizzard tonight.

I pulled my huge Parker over my shoulders, and Edward did the same next to me. I was wearing jeans, and several long sleeve tops underneath. Edward was wearing the same thing, except, rather then jeans, Alice had forced him into track suit pants.

She had picked out all of our winter wear, of course. She refused to let us pick what we want to wear- Even Rose, who is perfectly capable of dressing herself, was forced to wear everything Alice said. She had laid out all of our clothing for today across our beds, and we knew not to refuse.

"'C'mon, Bella! Edward! We're leaving!" Rosalie rapped on out door, making me jump. I zipped up my jacket, and headed out the door with Edward on my tail.

We all walked down the stairs, and out the front door. My feet sunk into a metre of snow as soon as I stepped out the door, and I struggled to get my legs free. Emmett appeared, and yanked me out of the snow onto a firmer piece of ice.

"Thanks, Em." I smiled up at him, and he returned the smile.

"Bella! Over here!" Rose yelled, and I turned my head to where Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were making a snow man. Rosalie was dressed in jeans as a stylish jacket, with a blood red scarf dripping around her neck. Alice was wearing the same thing, but minus the scarf, plus the sky blue beanie. All the boys were wearing identical outfits. "Help us build!"

I walked over to them, and tripped, landing in the snow. While they laughed, I picked myself up and made it to hardly built snow man.

"I'll get a hat and carrot." Jasper said, and disappeared into the house.

I could hear Edward and Emmett bounding around behind me, and there laughs and screams. Okay, just Emmett's screams.

I began rolling the middle part of the body, while Rosalie and Alice rolled a head. Once I rolled a ball more than half the sized of my head, I rolled it over to the snow man. I placed it on top of the huge sphere already placed into the snow. I grabbed some twigs from the forest, and stuck them into the sides. The girls had began decorating the head, with Jasper handing them supplies.

"Make him smiling!" Alice squealed excitedly. I realised Jasper was using candy from our food fight as a mouth.

"I thought we ran out of candy." I said, patting the ice.

Jasper looked up at me as he stuck the carrot into his face. "Well, we're pretty stupid, because it's all over the house. We through it around for hours. It's everywhere."

I let out a laugh. "Of course."

Once we finished the snow man, he had gloves on the end of his twigs fingers, and a hat I had never seen before. The carrot sticking out of his face was a little crooked.

"I think Snowy has a broken nose." I laughed, attempting to make it straight.

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper laughed as well, and I saw Rosalie run into the house.

We all turned to Edward and Jasper, who were lying in the snow, laughing their heads off and they rolled around on their back. Both of them were wet with melted snow, their lips blue.

"Edward! You'll catch a cold!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest and moving closer to them.

"Who cares!" Emmett laughed, tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Humph." I said, and walked back over to Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

Rose was snapping pictures with my camera, of the snow man, with Alice standing around it in the different positions. I stood next to Rosalie, as she snapped pictures over and over again.

Jasper stood next to me, smiling at Alice as she made goofy smiling faces and hugged the snow man. I looked over at Jasper, and moved closer to him. The unusual, eerie silence of the forest around us made me suspicious of what Emmett and Edward were doing.

"You really love her, don't you," I whispered, and I realised I could see my breath in the air as I talked. It didn't seem that cold.

Jasper smile turned into a grin. He nodded. "Well, you really love him, don't you?" He gestured behind him, towards Edward, who got a pine cone in the shoulder thanks to Emmett. I smiled, and nodded. We stood in silence for awhile.

"Do you think you'll marry her one day?" I whispered again, as he just stood there, watching her mess around, throwing snow in the air, and laughing when it fell on her head.

"I hope so. If she doesn't refuse me." Jasper said, laughing under his breath.

"She would never." I whispered, smiling reassuringly at him. "She loves you more than you do her."

"That's not possible. I would do anything to protect Alice." He said, staring forward, at Alice, I guessed. Rose and Alice had stopped taking pictures, and were propped up against the snow man, flicking snow at each other.

"Well, I'm sure you do. But she... She will always be there for you, even if you make bad decisions." I nudged his shoulder jokingly, and he lightly pushed me. We smiled at each other.

"What about him?" Jasper then asked, after a moment of silent. He flicked his head back towards Edward.

"I don't know. I mean, I love him, so much, but I don't know if he's into marriage." I said. I had never really thought about marriage, but just the thought that young people getting married never ends well. I was brought up to cringe at the thought of teenage matrimony.

"Edward? He is the most traditional man I have ever met." Jasper said, a strand of blonde hair flopping into his face. He blew it away.

I sat down in the snow, and he fell down next to me. I crossed my legs, and began digging a hole in the snow like I used to do when I was a little. Jasper laughed at me. We sat shoulder to shoulder, feeling the temperature go up slowly.

"But still... He wouldn't love me enough to get married. I'm just one of the girls who he dates in high school, moves on, then finds his soul mate." I said, shrugging. "It breaks my hear to think of that."

Jasper nudged his side with mine. "You know, that's not what he said about you."

"What?" I asked, turning to him, my brow furrowed.

"Well, he doesn't see you as some high school girlfriend." He said, smiling as he used my past term. "He sees you as his... His... Damn, I shouldn't be saying this, but... His love."

I felt tears forming in my eyes, and smiled at one overflowed. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and laughed lightly. "Now do you believe me?"

"Uh huh." I sniffed, nudging my head into Jasper's neck. He laughed. "So this is guy talk?"

"More or less. Sometimes Emmett' gets a little graphic, but you know," He said, cringing as he clearly remembered past conversations. I laughed.

"That's Emmett. So proud of his girl." I smiled, wiping away the tears and looking over at Rosalie and Alice once more.

"We're all so proud of our girls." He said, the sighed.

We leaned away from each other, and I had to admit, I missed Edward. Even though I can see him, I actually miss being with him. It's desperate and weird, I know.

But I decided to go and sit with Alice and Rosalie, and flicked a handful of snow at them as I sat down. They both giggled, and flicked some back, landing flakes in my hair. I laughed as well.

"Have a nice talk with Jazzy?" Alice asked, smiling at me. I nodded, looking down as the blush spread across my face.

"He is such a nice brother." Rose smiled, looking at me and Jasper as he walked towards the boys. "Has anyone ever noticed he has this sort of southern edge to him?"

"I know!" Alice laughed.

"Even though we were born in Washington, and lived in Arizona? That makes sense." I said, laughing.

"But yes, he is a great brother." Alice then agreed, nodding.

"Emmett and Edward have to be good brothers, to." I said, looking over my shoulder at the three boys, actually, they looked more like angels, sitting in the snow, talking together.

They both nodded. "Sure they are."

"Although, Emmett can be a pain, He's still like a giant teddy bear, though. Gives good hugs." Alice said laughing. "But it doesn't even look like we're brother and sister. I mean, he's like this huge body builder, and I'm this tiny little pixie."

We all laughed, and that got me thinking. How can they be so different? I guess, Jasper has dirty blonde hair, I have chest nut brown. But my brother gets has looks from Mom, I get all of mine from Dad.

"But I get all my looks from my Mom. She is small. Emmett gets his looks from Dad." Alice shrugged. "It does make sense. I still think Rosalie and Jasper look like twins."

"You think?" I asked, hearing this for the first time. "I can help but agree. You both have blonde hair, blue eyes, tall."

Wow, they were so much alike it was scary.

"True, but Emmett and Bella look the same. And Alice and Edward... The resemblance is creepy." Rosalie said. "It's like we're all related."

"Hmm, let's see. Bella and Emmett have the same color and texture of hair... Dark and wavy. Bella has brown eyes, but Emmett has blue eyes. Bella is slender, Emmett is buff. There are a few differences, but a few matches. Now, let's see, Edward and I. Both dark hair, both green eyes."

"It's a different shade of green though. Alice, yours is like a dark green, Edward's is like a light forest green." I pointed out, and they both nodded. "But yes, we are all a lot alike. We could all be related, right?"

"Sure." Rose nodded.

We sat in silence, till I felt something wet hit the back of my head. I spun around on my backside, and glared at the shooter.

Jasper.

"Oh it's on." I mumbled, and grabbed a ball of snow and ran after Jasper.

Once I caught him, I jumped onto his back, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I dumped the lot of snow onto his head, and watched it drip down his face while he was still running. I eventually fell off his back, laughing, into the soft snow.

Everyone appeared next to me, lying in the snow laughing as well. Emmett threw a snow ball at Alice, who squealed, an threw one back. Then, Edward stuck a handful of snow down Jasper's back, which made him retaliate, and stick of handful of snow down Edward pants. Edward cussed something I have never head him say, and ran after Jasper. They tackled each other around the snow, and I realised how close to the house we were. We were just near the doorstep, right in the middle of a forest off hundreds of trees, stretching for miles. It was a beautiful setting, and I felt eh need to take pictures, remembering, Rose had taken thousands before.

I began shivering, and sat up in the snow. I hugged my chest, feeling as if the snow was seeping into my skull, and freezing my brain. Clearly, a blizzard was on the way, it was exactly the same temperature as it was yesterday. This was one of the times I wish Jacob was here, to keep me warm with his ever present high running temperature. I missed him already.

"A little bit cold, Bella?" Emmett asked, scooping me up bridal style, and holding me in his arms. He was so warm! How could he be so warm when I was so cold?

"A little bit. How about you?" I asked his huge, grinning face.

"Toasty warm. Although, there will be a blizzard soon. We should head inside." Emmett said, looking up at the purple sky above. It was blue a couple of hours ago.

"Yeah, I agree." I said, nodding. "I was hoping we could go out or dinner tonight."

"We can always go tomorrow." He shrugged, and stomped his big feet over to where Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward were seated in the snow. Jasper was hugging Alice in his arms, and I smiled at them. Jaz winked at me.

"Shouldn't that be my job, Emmett?" Edward asked him, eyeing Emmett carrying me, and me snuggled into his chest.

"She was cold." He shrugged, completely unabashed. I smiled at Edward, who leant back on his elbows in the snow. He didn't look very cold.

"H-He's r-right." I said, my teeth chattering to the point where it hurt my teeth.

"I'm going to take her inside." Emmett said, turning on his heels, and walking to the house. I heard someone get up behind us, but was to warm to look.

I could tell when we were inside, not by the sight of the beautiful house, but the warmth. Emmett carried me to the living room, sat me on one of the white couches and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I instantly felt warm, and snuggled into the soft rug.

Edward walked swiftly into the room, the snow flakes in his hair. He looked like a super model, even if he was covered in wet snow. I smiled at him, and Emmett left the room to give us some privacy, or because he wanted to sit with the others.

Edward sat next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

"Why am I always the one who gets the coldest?" I asked him.

"Well, you're one of the smallest, and, maybe they're just more immune to cold. I mean, you did like in Phoenix, where it's never cold." He explained, and the answer sounded extremely logical.

"Oh." I murmured. "You feel cold. Want some blanket?"

He shook his head. "No, no, I'm alright, thanks love. You keep it. Em must have been more warm then me."

"I am sorry to say he was. It was nice of him to carry me inside." I whispered, feeling a little sleepy.

"Emmett _adores _you." Edward chuckled. "Not in that way, obviously but-"

"He does?" I asked stupidly, surprised by this. I knew Emmett was my friend, but did he care for me that much? Like his sister?

"He loves you so much. Your his little baby." He laughed, throwing his head back. "His words, I swear."

"Well, that's adorable. Tell him I love him so much as well."

Well I do. Emmett has been there for me for as long as I've known him. They all have, but Emmett protects me, like Edward and Jasper. Like he is my brother, to.

"I'll pass that on. Or you could tell him." Edward said, obviously suggesting something.

"I might. But I never thought I meant that much to him. Like, enough to adore." I explained, and Edward chuckled around me.

"Well, he does. His little Belly Bear." Edward nudged his face against me hair.

"My big teddy bear." I whispered, smiling at the thought.

We sat like this for awhile, till dinner time. The blizzard started around five, but we were all inside by then. We all took turns at having showers, and I was relieved to get into my pajamas. We had all decided we'd set up camp in the living room tonight, and bring the food that we had bought this morning in the middle of the circle. Tonight, all we were having for dinner was some fried chicken we found in the fridge, and salad. And then ice cream, and chocolate, and candy... Yum. I was such a sweet tooth.

I was snuggled up next to Edward in our blanket from upstairs, against the couch. Emmett and Rosalie were curled up against the love seat, while Alice and Jasper were _on_ the love seat. We all feasted on the food hungrily, not having eaten much today.

When Emmett disappeared upstairs, we all got suspicious. None of us had been upstairs very often today, but I heard him bounding around the second story like a baby elephant. We all exchanged worried glances, afraid of what he might make us do.

"Ooooooh guuuuuuuuys!" He called in a sing song voice, running down the stairs. We all turned to him, and saw he was holding two bottles of Champagne.

"Emmett! They're my Dad's!" Rosalie hissed walking up to him and trying to rip the bottles from his hands. He held onto them tight.

"C'mon, baby! Just tonight!" Emmett pleaded, looking at her with wide, beginning eyes. Rosalie's face seemed to soften.

"Oh my gosh. Emmett had Rose wrapped around his little finger." Edward chuckled, then kissed my forehead.

"Belly, Edward and Ali are going to be sixteen soon, and we're going to be seventeen soon. What's the harm? One night, c'mon." Emmett said, walking over to us and placing the bottles in the middle of our gathering. We all eyed the bottles. "Is everyone okay with their brothers and sisters drinking? I hope so, because they'd better be."

We all groaned, our heads in our hands. This won't end well.

"Emmett, did you think of the fact that Rose and I's Dad will notice when his bottles are gone?" Edward said, his voice sounding bored and dull. Clearly, he wasn't very into this.

I've always wanted to try Champagne, but not like this.

"Yeah. But we can replace them, right?" Emmett shrugged. "Plus he has like fifty up there."

"Who needs so much Champagne?" I asked.

"My parents like it." Edward shrugged.

"Who knew C and E were such alcoholics." Emmett laughed, and sat cross legged and became part of the circle. Alice and Jasper scooched down on the floor with us as well.

"Yeah, I know." Jasper laughed. "Esme especially."

"You know, the drinking age in Australia and Canada is eighteen." Emmett said knowingly. "I bet all the Australian kids drink at thirteen!"  
We all rolled our eyes. I'm sure they don't do that. **A/N: **_No, we don't do that ;)_

"I'll pop the cork." Emmett said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. "With so much alcohol, they must have a opener somewhere!"

He came back a couple of minutes later, with a opener in hand. He popped open the cork, and hit himself in the forehead. We all broke out into giggles.

"Shut up." Emmett muttered, and pulled some glasses from behind his back. He began pouring them out, and handing them to us. I smelt the glass hesitantly, and screwed up my nose. It was so bitter.

Edward did the same, his arm still around my waist, our heads were close, as we exchanged a disgusted glance.

"This won't be good." I whispered, and he nodded in agreement.

Emmett was drinking his glass thirstily, and poured another. Rosalie was taking hesitant sips, while Alice's face mirrored our expression. Jasper was drinking it, not quite as fast as Emmett, but he looked like he enjoyed it.

_What the hell, let loose,_I thought, and put the glass to my lips. I put my head back, and sculled it. I scrunched up my nose, but smiled. It wasn't that bad.

Edward followed my example, and drunk it to. Clearly, he didn't like it as much as me. Alice was taking tiny sips, obviously not to fond either. Wow, was I the only one?

"Do you like it, young ones?" Emmett asked, grinning at all of us. I nodded, which made his laugh, while Edward and Alice shook their heads. "I love it."

"Of course you do," Alice shook her head, her head in her hands.

"Well, Belly and me will take our Champagne and drink it ourselves." Emmett said, holding head up high, and looking at me.

"I'd rather not let Bella out of my sight with you and alcohol." Edward said, looking at Emmett and I. Jasper nodded in agreement,

"Who knows what they could get up to." Rose said, shaking her head.

When looked back, Emmett was refilling my glass.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ha, hope u liked it. It's so much fun when the gang is in their teens. So much more to work with :P _

_Please review !! _


	23. Oh Jacob

**A/N: **_Hey..._

_As we speak, I am in my car, on a road trip! Haha! I'm having a lot of fun, and maybe the car will make me write better : ) _

_Hope u enjoy!_

* * *

Previously... 

"_Well, Belly and me will take our Champagne and drink it ourselves." Emmett said, holding head up high, and looking at me._

"_I'd rather not let Bella out of my sight with you and alcohol." Edward said, looking at Emmett and I. Jasper nodded in agreement,_

"_Who knows what they could get up to." Rose said, shaking her head. _

_When looked back, Emmett was refilling my glass. _

Emmett refilled my glass for the fourth time, making Edward a little nervous. I began drinking it down, beginning to feel a little light headed. Emmett was drunk, Jasper was nearly drunk, Edward and Alice were perfectly sober, and Rosalie was a little tipsy like me. No one expected to enjoy Champagne this much.

"You know... We should eat more." I said, my speech sounding a little slurry.

"We've all eaten friend chicken and ice cream and a hell of a lot of candy. You've had enough." Edward said, hugging me close to him. I took a sip of my Champagne.

"You're not my Mother!" I said. "My Mother isn't here."

"I know," Edward whispered, sounding a little sad for me. My face must have looked hurt and upset, because he planted a kiss on my cheek. I grinned.

"Edward, please drink something with me. Maybe we can actually do something then." I said, slapping his head lightly and pressing my drink to his lips. He pushed my arm away.

"I'd rather not. I need to watch out for you." He said. "And what do you mean?"

"You know...," I said, laughing, and spilling some on my drink on the floor. Alice came and cleaned it up. "Thanks, pixie fairy."

"No problem drunk Bella." She giggled, and I threw my arm around her neck, and pulled her down onto me. She squealed, and lay on my knees. "Hey, drunk Bella."

"Hey, not drunk Alice." I giggled. Gosh, why are the walls spinning? I gripped onto Edward, feeling light headed and dizzy. He held onto my hands, clearly afraid I'd fall over or something.

"Emmett, why did you give her alcohol? She's too young." Edward said angrily and Emmett scoffed.

"She's alright!" Being half drunk himself, he couldn't see straight either. "Maybe if you get drunk to, you'll get her knocked up!"

Edward through a piece of chicken at Emmett's big head, but he just burst out laughing.

"Don't... You... Want to have... a baby with me?" I said, sounding hurt and upset. He stroked my hand soothingly.

"Of course I do, Love, but not this way, and not right now." He said, humour hinting into his voice. He yanked the glass of Champagne from my hand, and pulled me up. I gripped onto him, and wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me somewhere.

He dropped me onto our bed, and closed the door.

"I thought you didn't want to get me knocked up right now!" I cried, and instantly was shocked by what I'd said. He just shook his head, and lay down next to me.

"I don't." He snapped, and propped himself up on his elbow to watch me. My hair was sprawled out behind me my arms resting on my stomach. I felt very warn out, and it was only eight. I rolled onto my side, cuddled up to Edward side, and buried my head into his chest. I rested my arms on his chest as well, as he wrapped his arms around me, and sung me to sleep.

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. The moon was still high in the sky, the blizzard looking like it was slowing down. I opened my eyes, and felt a faint pain in the back of my head.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing the sore spot, as last night washed over me.

I hadn't gotten that drunk, but close enough to make me get a slight hangover in the morning. I never wanted to see Champagne again. Dammit, Emmett!

"Bell, you're awake." Edward said softly, and kissed my hair.

"Yeah, and my head hurts." I mumbled, rubbing it again. He took my hand away, and rubbed my head. "What time is it?"

"Eleven. You look a lot better than you did last night." He said, rubbing my forehead. "Would you like some medicine?"

"No, I should be alright, thanks any way." I said, laying my head back into his arm that was now behind my head.

"Don't be brave." He said, beginning to get up. I held him down.

"No, please, stay with me." I said, and hitched my right leg onto his waist. He sighed, and stroked my calf. I draped my arm over his chest, and inhaled deeply. "Are the others asleep?"

"Yes. All down there in a huddle." He said. "Alice came up to check you were okay."

"I'm fine, if you're here, doesn't she know that?" I said, innocently, kissing his jaw. He smiled.

"Yes, she does. Now please, try and go to sleep." He said softly. I shook my head. "Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not tired."

"But you need your rest."

"Do not. I'm just fine."

He sighed. "So stubborn."

"Always."

He sighed again. "Then what do you want to do?"

I grinned. "Pool."

I jumped up and off him, and grabbed my bathing suit to go and get changed in the bathroom. I stripped down, and slipped on my swim suit quickly. When I ran back into the room, Edward was tying up his board shorts cord. He was topless, stunning me again, before taking my hands and running out of the room together.

We crept down the stairs, taking a peak at our friends as we walked past. Rosalie was on top of Emmett, draped over him. It was a disturbing sight.

"Oh Lord." Edward had muttered.

Jasper and Alice were in a little ball together, faces close, foreheads touching, they snored softly together. I smiled at them.

We made it to the pool, and I slid in the shallow end into the bath like water.

"Maybe this time we won't be disturbed for awhile." I said, turning to Edward, who was waist deep in the water. The water was above my belly button, and washed around my stomach, tickling me. He took me in his arms, making all the soreness from my head disappear. I felt good as new right now, after my rest, and the alcohol had left my body. I smiled at Edward, who crushed his lips to mine, pulling me further into the warm water.

"Bella," He said, in between a kiss. "We can't have a repeat of this morning."

"And why is that?" I asked, kissing his jaw and neck.

"Because I can't control myself this time. I know I can't." He whispered, pulling me away from him a little bit. "And if I lost control... I'll be a dead man."

"But I love you. So much. There is nothing more I want then for you to love me back... And this." I purred.

"You know I do. In fact, you are the only reason I want to live," This caught me by surprise, stunning me. "If... This is the life I am to live."

"Oh Edward," I whispered, hugging him around the waist, and laying my head against his chest. "That's wrong."

"No. It's just how I feel. Don't you understand my feeling for you at all?" He said, rubbing my back, down to my waist.

"Maybe not. But you have your family, your friends..." I said. "I can't be all."

"Well, before I met you, my life was like a dark night. There were stars, parts that were important, but I felt blind. Then, I met you, and you shot across my sky like a meteor, and I could _see_ again." **A/N: **_This whole scenario is so familiar ;) All belongs to Stephanie Meyer : ) _

I breathed in, my breathing sounding laboured. "Well... You know, if everything else in my life failed... I wouldn't mind, because I have you."

"Now that's wrong." He said,and I moved my head back up to look at him. He knocked his nose against mine. "So, so wrong."

"Well, clearly, I can't live without you." I whispered.

"And me you. You know, if you ever died... I would try to follow as soon as I can." He said softly, watching for my reaction.

No. No, no, no, no. He can't do that.

"No. You can't... I... You... No." I snapped, pushing away from him, and looking into his eyes. I was stuttering like a mad women. "What... I can't... What... No... I...,"

"Shh. I can't live in a world where you don't exist, Bella, I don't have a choice. Of course, I had to think about this once,"

I immediately got flash backs from when I got beaten up, and closed my eyes tightly, afraid of the tears. I was quick to change the subject. "What about Esme? Carlisle? Rosalie?"

"I will miss them, and I love them all. But you... You're my love. You're the one I can't live without." He whispered, taking me back into his arms, and pulling me to his chest. "Good thing it's so easy."

I felt like someone has just kicked my legs from under me. Even if I did die, he couldn't kill himself. Edward had to exist, whether he liked it or not. I had to make sure he won't do it. He couldn't do it.

"No, please, don't." I whispered, and watching the water reflections dance off his pale skin. "You can't."

"Well... If you're not alive, then... Well, you can't stop me." He said, smiling a little. How can he be smiling about this? The thought of his own death? Was he crazy?

I pouted. "That's annoying. What would I do if you died?"

"You're not a coward like me." He said, looking away from me and back. He let go of me, and wandered away from me, diving under the water, and swimming to the other side of the pool. I decided to drop the subject of his suicidal ways, not wanting to think about it any more.

He took me up into his arms, and I squealed as he lifted me up, and pressed me against his chest. He pressed his lips to mine, and pulled me up onto the sides of the pool like he had this morning. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my knees into his chest. He moaned a little, and continued to kiss me.

Clearly, he had also forgotten about our past conversation as well. Thank god. I didn't want to think about it... I might cry.

Edward suddenly pulled me away, and laughed nervously. "H-How about we j-just sit on the s-side of the pool for a-awhile?"

He jumped out of the pool, and I looked after him as he walked around the pool, and to the deck chairs on the side, still facing the window from watching the snow yesterday. Brows furrowed, and I swung my legs in the pool, splashing the water and seeing how far I could get it. I swung my hair over one shoulder, and combed my fingers through the knots.

I didn't know why Edward was being so ridiculous about this. Aren't I allowed to kiss him any more? Maybe I'm not.

I jumped up off the side, and walked over the window. I put my hand on it, feeling the freezing blizzard from inside. I pressed my face against it, and shivered as the I felt as if the ice was inside my body, freezing me.

"You'll get a cold." Edward said, walking next to me, and leaning against the glass wall next to me. I continued to stare out into the white surroundings. When I didn't respond, he sighed. "Bella, please, don't be like this."

"I just need to sleep." I mumbled, and walked back around the pool, and into the house. I had taken in way too much for one day, and my mind needed a rest. Or a chance to protect itself.

I changed back into my pajamas, and crawled into bed. I was shivering, my hair still wet. I covered myself with numerous blankets, wishing Edward was here to keep my warm.

And as if he could read my thoughts, he appeared behind me, hugging me to his chest and pressing his cold cheek against mine. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

I was having the strangest dream. I was wondering through the forest, like I have many times before, and Jacob appeared. As a boy, I mean. He held out his hand to me, and I took it, feeling his warmth. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, his white teeth glowing.

Then, he began shaking, making my whole frame shake with him. I let go of his hand, an stepped back, knowing he was about to turn into a giant wolf. So when he changed, I wasn't surprised. It felt comforting to have him as a wolf, rather then a boy. I wasn't sure why.

Then, suddenly, a women, the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, with flowing blonde hair and pale skin, came out of nowhere, and jumped on Jacob. Jacob growled like a dog, while the women clawed his face and neck.

"Jacob!" I yelled, tears in my eyes at the sight of him getting hurt. "Jacob!"

But the women continued to put up a fight, while Jacob rolled around underneath her, trying to get his muzzle around her neck. He then kicked her off, sending her flying backwards, and into a massive tree. She let out an ear piercing cry, her face still covered with her blonde mane.

"No! Take me! Leave him!" I yelled at the women, as she picked herself up, and crouched in front of Jacob again. "I'm over here! Kill me!"

She growled at me, bearing her teeth. Jacob growled, sounding more like a dinosaur than a dog, and stood in front of me. I pushed him away, somehow, and waved my arms around so the women would notice me.

"Are you deaf! Kill me, not Jacob!" I screamed at her, as she came closer to me. He stance was cat like, and graceful, reminding me of a jungle cat. A gust of air blew around her face, and blowing her hair back from her face.

She had shocking red eyes, and pale skin. But the thing that scared the most, was... It was Rosalie.

I snapped my eyes open, screaming, and shoved a pillow into my mouth to muffle my screams. I continued to scream, tears rolling down my cheeks. Edward's head snapped up, and he brought me into his arms, rocking me softly as my screams died down. He pulled me into a sitting position, and I sat in his lap, sobbing scared, remembering the dream over and over.

"Shh, sweetheart, shh. It's okay, it's over." Edward whispered, brushing his face against mine.

"But... But..," I sobbed.

"Shh, don't cry." Edward hushed, kissing my forehead over and over. I realised he was topless, and felt his hard chest against me as he rocked me to sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, the light around us was light, and I was still being rocked. I could see out the window that the sun was out, in the clear blue sky, but there was still thick snow on the ground below. The trees were covered in snow as well, making it seem like winter, not fall.

"Bella, are you awake?" Edward asked softly, clearly afraid I would burst into tears again.

I sniffled my nose, telling him yes, without talking.

"Are you okay, Love?" Edward asked me, stroking my hair away from my face, He leant his face down next to me, resting on my shoulder.

"I-I think I'm okay." I whispered, wiping my nose on my arm.

"You just had a bad dream?" He asked, rocking me still. I nodded. "I heard."

"I am sorry," I whispered, thinking of what he could have heard. Me screaming, sacrificing myself for Jacob... And yelling at Rosalie, or yelling her name, talking about Jacob... Uh oh.

"It's fine, it's okay." He hushed, nuzzling my cheek with his nose. "The others came up asking who was screaming. They saw the tears, and well..,"

"Okay. I should go down and talk to them." I said, beginning to get up, but he was holding me down softly.

"Rosalie is down there."

"You heard that?"

"Yes."

I began to blush. But I had to go down there to tell them I was okay.

"I have to go." I pushed myself up off his knees, and hopped off his lap. I felt the dried up tears on my cheeks, and my throat ached from the screaming. My headache was gone from last night, reassuringly, so I could think straight.

But now Edward probably heard my whole dream. Perfect.

I padded down the stairs, and everyone was awake, sitting up in their make shift beds when I got down there. They all looked up at me, as I walked over. I saw down next to Rosalie, and hugged myself close to her side, and nuzzling my face into her neck. I could tell everyone was confused, but I was just happy she wasn't so pale with red eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella?" She asked, rubbing my hair. "We came up last night, and Edward..,"

"I'm sorry I woke you all up with my screaming." I whispered, because that's all my throat could handle. They all came closer, and I repeated it. They all just nodded. "And I probably didn't look like a very well handled person."

"Bella, you're worried about us being woken up when you were upset?" Alice said softly, moving closer to me and cuddling up to my side.

I nodded. "Well, you would all probably be mad at me. Did you hear Edward and I last night?"

"What?" Jasper said through his teeth, looking up the stair well.

"No! We went for a swim. That's all." I said, and Jasper softened.

"No we didn't get woken up." Rose said. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to. It was to terrifying." I whispered, wiping my nose. "Plus, I don't want to upset you."

We sat in silence, until I had to ask. "What's the time?"

"Ten." Emmett answered. "We just woke up."

"Yeah, me to actually." I murmured, leaning off Rose and looking away. They all looked at me, watching me for when I was going to burst into tears. I must have looked pretty bad.

But I was sure I'd had that dream before. It seemed in a way, familiar, except, that was the first time it was Rosalie. I think it's usually a beautiful women with flowing _red_ hair. And she looked a little more like a feline. But both were graceful, and pale as a ghost. How strange.

"You don't have to talk about it." Rosalie said, putting her arm around my shoulders.

I smiled. "Thanks. I don't really want to remember it, seeing Edward heard all of it."

Shouldn't have said that. Now they're going to talk to Edward about it.

We all got up, and fetched ourselves some breakfast. We ate in silence. I think someone was afraid they were going to upset me. Especially Rosalie.

Edward joined us half way, and ate next to me. He then took me in his arms, and walked me out the door. I looked back at my confused friends, and shrugged. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, as he walked with me.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked him, and he just smiled at me. I pouted.

We walked for ten minutes, through the forest, a far way from the massive driveway. The snow covered everything; the ground, the plants, the trees. The noise of Edward's feet scuffling along in the snow was soothing, and I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, feeling tired again.

"That's it, sweetheart, go to sleep." Edward whispered, kissing my forehead, and I closed my eyes.

Edward nudged me awake, and we were in a snow covered meadow. Out of the grass, was scattered yellow and purple wild flowers. There were patches of green where the snow had began melting. I looked around the meadow, and he put me down in the middle of it. I walked around, stroking the leaves, fingering the snow. "What is this stunning place?"

"This is what I call... The meadow." He said softly, sitting down on the grass near where I was standing. I dropped down next to him, and pulled my knees up to my face, the snow chilling me from head to toe. It was actually refreshing.

"It's beautiful. How'd you find out?" I asked curiously. When had he been away from us?

"I found it when we got here. You and the others were swimming, I got up to have a look around the house, and found this." He gestured around the meadow, a smile on his beautiful face.

We both laid back onto our backs, not touching, our legs sprawled out in front of us.

"I should have come with you." I whispered, turning my head and looking at him. He looked to me as well, and as if on cue, the sun light broke through the trees, and spread over our faces, stopping at our necks. The sun made Edward's eye look like jewels, making me breathless. He had the same look that I felt I had, and I blushed, looking away, but looked back a second later.

I rested my hands on my stomach, and took a deep breath. It sounded shaky but it was something. I heard him chuckle, and looked down. I looked to wear he was looking, and between us, there was one purple flower. I smiled, and pulled myself up off the ground to pick it. I played with the pettles, and stroked the stem. I remember my Mom went through a phase of loving gardening, and I always helped her plant things.

I picked one of the pettles, "He loves me." And picked another one. "He loves me not." I picked the second last one. "He loves me." And I picked the last one. "He loves me... Not. Edward, is this true?" I cried jokingly.

"Right. Like I haven't already told you how much I love you." He smiled at me, his crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"Let's not bring that up again." I mumbled, looking away, and cringing.

He looked away from me, and into the sun. It was as if he was sparkling – It's not possible, I know –But that's just how beautiful he looked to me. Like he glowed with life and goodness, the light I didn't seem to have.

I fell next to him on my stomach, and played with the grass in front of me. I lifted my legs behind me, and swung them around. Edward propped his arm behind his head, and watched as my foot was thrown around.

I remembered something Jasper had told me. About Edward saying he would want to marry me. Actually, maybe I shouldn't say. That was ' Secret Men's business. ' I shouldn't distrust Jasper. He'd kill me fo-

"What are you thinking about?" Edward said, making me jump and look up at him.

"Nothing of interest." I shrugged.

"Everything about you interests me." He said. I looked down, my face heating up.

"Well this isn't something like that." I mumbled, pulling my hair back and off my face. I ran my finger through my hair, as Edward watched me. "Okay I'll bite, what'd you hear last night?"

His smile disappeared, and he looked away from me. "Nothing of interest."

I held back a giggle. "Well... Please?"

He smiled his crooked smiled and sighed in defeat. "I heard... Jacob, several time, then I heard... ' No, not him, take me! Are you deaf! Kill me. ' He cringed, and looked down. "And something else."

Oh Lord, or the Jacob stuff was bad enough. And he heard something else... "What was it?"

"Just before you woke up, you let out the most ear piercing scream I have ever heard- And then you screamed Rosalie's name. But it sounded more like you were _surprised_, or something." He shook his head. "Care to tell me why?"

"Um, no. You won't like it. Jacob is in it. A lot." I whispered, tilting my head up to look at him.

"Try me."

"Okay... Well, it was just... Jacob was there, in the forest with me," I remembered Edward didn't know Jake is a werewolf, and decided to leave that part out. Oh, I wish I could tell him. "And he took my hand, and I was happy, but then...," I saw Edward's face harden, but continued. "There was this women. Her blonde hair was covering her face, but... I could tell she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She did have these scary blood red eyes. But then, she lunged at Jacob, and I screamed," I stared down from his face, and at the grass. "She was hurting him. So I yelled, telling her to take me, kill me, not him."

"That is so Bella," Edward rolled his eyes. "Save someone else before herself."

"_Any way_," I glared at him, and looked down at the grass. "So, Jacob threw her off, but she was so graceful, like she was a cat. She walked towards me, and I was happy she wasn't going to kill him, but me instead. I wanted him to run, but he wouldn't move! So them, the wind blew her hand off her face face, and it was... It was...," I swallowed hard as he propped himself up on his elbow, brow furrowed. "Rosalie."

Edward nodded. "Hmm. All that makes sense with the screaming. And the names. But when you woke up you were screaming as well."

"Yes." I nodded. "I was scared."

He nodded. "Of course. It's perfectly understandable."

"Why don't you ever have nightmares?" I asked, looking at him. Maybe he was too pure to get nightmares.

"Oh I do. Just I don't wake up screaming." He chuckled, no humour in his voice. "I dream of you leaving me. That's my definition as a nightmare."

"You know that would never happen." I reassured him, rubbing his hand that was closest to me.

"It could." He said. "But I hope it doesn't."

I shook my head, thinking he was insane. As if I'd ever leave him.

"But I also dream of other things." He said, his voice becoming dark and scared. "I have nightmares of giant wolves."

My head snapped up, and my eyes were wide. What a coincidence... "G-Giant wolves?"

"Yes. If I tell you something, will you believe me?" He asked, sitting up next to me, and I pulled my knees up to my face.

"Of course." I nodded.

"When I was in the woods, back in Forks, I saw this... Giant, well, at first I thought it was a bear, but... it turned out to be this massive... _Wolf_. There were three of them, and they were hunting. There was a huge black one, bigger than the others, and then there was a grey one, and a big brown one. Reddish brown, actually." He explained, his voice shaky and scared.

Reddish brown? Jacob? Edward saw Jacob? Did the wolves not know he was there? They're not supposed to show themselvesthe humans. Jacob wasn't supposed to tell him, but I figured it out myself. I'm the only human in on the secret. That I know of, any way.

I also saw a grey wolf and a black wolf. Jacob said they were Leah and Sam. Sam was the alpha, and Leah was the only female werewolf in history. Huh. Edward saw them to, but was completely oblivious to the fact that they were werewolves. I hope he doesn't tell any body. Then people will go looking for them. With guns. I can't have that.

"Bella? Did I frighten you?" He asked me softly, touching my knee. I shook my head slightly, as if to get rid of my thoughts.

"No." I said.

"Do you believe me?" He asked.

"I do. Very much so." I nodded, a little too enthusiastically.

"That's good." He wrapped his arms around my balled body, and squeezed. "I'm glad. Now let's never speak of them again."

"Are you scared, Edward?" I asked, a giggle escaping.

"Yes." He mumbled, his face going a little red. "I'm sure you would be to."

"Mmm," I looked down at the grass, or the part that was showing amongst the snow, which was swaying slightly with the wind. The rain was falling softly around us, to soft to make us wet. My hair felt damp, though, and Edward had little rain drops in his messy hair.

We sat in silence for a moment, me, digesting what I heard. Him... I bet wondering what my thoughts were on the matter.

"If they decided to barge through the trees now, I'd protect you." He whispered, taking my hand. I looked up at him through my lashes, and his face was soft. "I would."

"You can't protect me from everything." I said, stretching my legs out in front of me. I reached down to touch my toes, and came back up.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." He said, his voice sounding cold. Maybe it was because of the snow. But the sun still filtered through the trees, making the snow sparkle beautifully.

"But I will die, someday, you know," I said. "You can't prevent old age and disease."

"I know that." He said, and I could tell he was thinking about our past conversation on the topic of him killing himself when if I were to pass away. I was glad he didn't bring it up; I knew it would cause argument.

I dropped the subject, and fell backwards into the snow. I folded my arm underneath my head, feeling the snow though my jacket. My jeans felt damp, but I wasn't cold. He lay down next to me, and we just stared at each other, for how long, I don't know. All I know is if I could lie like this forever. Would did I do to deserve him?

By where the sun was in the sky, it looked about nine thirty. Little flakes of snow began to fall, with the rain, but melted when they hit the sun. It was the coolest thing I have ever seen. I turned my head, watching the sun melt the snow, but could still feel Edward's eyes on me.

I shuffled myself closer to Edward, cuddling myself to his side. I could still feel the slight throb of my Champagne head ache, but it was bearable. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. I sighed in contentment, and closed my eyes. I felt tired from my dream, and our late swim. So when I drifted off, I wasn't surprised.

When I woke up, I was no longer in the meadow. I was in the warmth of the house, and my bed. Edward was not next to me, though, I was alone. I squeezed my eyes open and shut, and sat up. I glanced at the alarm clock; ten. Okay, I was only asleep for an hour. Plus the time Edward takes to walk back here.

Something dawned on me; it was Halloween in a week, when we get back from Alaska. I wonder if we have anything planned...

I forgot that thought instantly, and slowly jumped off my bed. I tripped a little, feeling the impact of heavy sleep. I was changed into my pajamas; probably by Alice, seeing Edward wouldn't do it. Or maybe Rosalie. But I didn't wake up.

I decided it would be best to change. I found my damp clothes hanging on a chair across the room, and picked them up, then slipped them on. They were nearly dry, but not uncomfortable. I shook my head to clear out my groggy thoughts, and walked slowly down the stairs. I fell over a couple of times, and my hair was all wavy and frizzy. I hit my head against the side of the wall, which hurt. I held my head as I walked through the house, looking for someone.

I found them all gathered in the kitchen, a phone in hand. Jasper was clutching it to ear, his face looking upset. When they all glanced at me, Alice came over to me, and wrapped her arms around me. Edward held my hands, and kept on kissing them. Jasper was speaking to what sounded like Carlisle, and the atmosphere was tense.

"W-What happened?" I whispered to Alice. She stroked my arm, staying silent. I became annoyed. "Alice what happened?"

"How... How did it happen?" I heard Jasper ask, and he glanced up at me. He listened for awhile, and his face turned white. "Oh no."

My mind jumped to different thoughts; he said he. Someone was hurt. But who?

"But... So why isn't he going to the hospital?" Jasper asked, and took a seat at the bench. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting beside him, listening. When he answered, their face turned to worry, and they glanced at me. He lowered his voice. "Was it gruesome?"

I covered my ears, afraid of who he was talking about. Charlie? Or someone else? I couldn't think of anyone else. Who else do I know who's not with me?

"I'll tell her right away. Do you think we should come back home?" Jasper asked, looking down, then at me. So it must be someone I care about if I need to go back. "Alright. I'll tell them that. Thanks, Carlisle."

He hung up the phone, and placed it on the bench. He walked over to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. I felt my eyes tear up, afraid of what he was going to tell me. His face turned upset, and I felt everyone touching me with soothing gestures. I looked around at them, waiting for someone to say something.

"It's Jacob," Jasper whispered, and bit his lip. A lump rose in my throat, the tears flowed, and yet I didn't even know what had happened yet. I took a steady breath, having trouble looking past the tears.

"Of course," I whispered, and looked down as the sobs broke out of my chest.

"He... He was attacked. Charlie found him when he was hunting for Deer. He told Carlisle right away, and he tried to help him, but... His Father Billy, said there was no need." He explained, squeezing my shoulders and pulling me into a hug. "Billy took him home. Carlisle said he fractured the whole left side of his body."

I sobbed, burying my head into Jasper's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, my body shaking. "He's okay, Bella, he's okay."

Everyone stood around awkwardly, unsure of what to do. I'm sure they were scared of my state right now, afraid of upsetting me more. Jasper always told me everything straight, while Edward would have stretched it out till I had to beg him to tell me.

"W-What was h-he attacked b-by?" I sobbed. Jasper sighed, and exchanged a glance with the others.

"No one knows." He said softly, rubbing the back of my hair. "Carlisle and Charlie said for you to come home."

"I don't want to go alone." I whispered, tears still flowing like a tap. My mind felt stuffed up, like I couldn't function knowing Jacob was on the edge of death. I felt like I was going to pass out, from exhaustion from the tears, or the worry and sadness I felt towards my best friend.

"I'll go with you." Edward's soft voice comforted me, as he pulled me into his arms. I continued to sob into him, not thinking about how this must be hurting him right now. "We should leave soon."

"We all will." Rosalie said in a hard voice. I shook my head, still sobbing.

"No, you all stay here." I mumbled. "Don't leave because of me."

"We're going. For you." Emmett said then, sounding like the big brother I know and love. "We're here for you. Always."

"I'll go and book the flights." Alice said, ducking out of the room and to the computer upstairs. I still shook my head, not wanting to cut their holiday short like mine is going to be. It also surprised me how although none of them like Jake, they are still willing to leave just so they can be there for me.

"Shh, Love, don't cry." Edward said, as I buried my face into the crook of his neck again. He rubbed the back of my hair, his hands pressed on the small of my back. "It's okay. He's going to live."

I continued to shook my head, as he pulled me onto the love seat, me on his lap, still crying. The others positioned themselves around us, murmuring words of assurance. I felt horrible for taking them away from Alaska, when they were clearly having so much fun.

Oh Jacob.

* * *

Edward held all my weight to his side as he pulled me through the planes doors. His arm was around my waist, steering me around like I was a puppet. We had just landed in Port Angeles, after a long flight of crying, sleeping, and hugging Edward. I looked down at my feet as we entered the crowded airport, and was not surprised by the reception that waited for us.

I looked up just for a second, and saw Charlie, Carlisle and Esme standing in a corner of the room, looking around for us. We all walked in a line towards them, and they swarmed on me quickly. Dad took me from Edward, and put his arm around my shoulders. Esme was on my other side, helping my Dad carry me through. Carlisle was talking to Charlie about something I didn't catch.

I felt so tired, I was about to fall over.

"Oh, Edward, she's exhausted." Esme said to Edward.

"Sorry, Mom." He said, but didn't crack a smile like he normally would.

'How you doin', Bell?" Charlie asked me, and usually I would have glared at him for asking a stupid question. Not today. I felt like I was going to burst into tears all over again. Nothing scared my Dad more than water works. Esme and Carlisle on the end, knew exactly what to say.

"Bella, it's okay. He is alive." Carlisle said softly, from the other side of Esme. Like I hadn't heard that so many times today already. Does no one get it that it's not that that I'm worried about? It's the fact that he got attacked, and that he is hurt. I feel his pain, as well.

"I know." I sniffled, tears beginning to form in my eyes again.

We walked out of the airport's main building and into the indoor car park. Rosalie, and Emmett were going to ride with Esme and Carlisle, while Jasper, Alice, Edward and I will drive back in Charlie's cruiser. With Edward on my right and Alice on my left, I felt a little better, but the flashes I was having of Jacob bloody and broken on the forest floor only made me cry harder, and Edward's face crinkle in pain that I wasn't supposed to see.

The sky outside was beginning to darken, being late afternoon now. We had gotten the flight three hours from when Jasper had called Carlisle, and jumped on the first plan back to Washington. It was a tight squeeze on the plane, but Edward can be very persuasive.

I rested my head on Alice's shoulder, probably drenching her blouse. Edward held my hand on my knee, while Jasper looked back at all of us and shot me sympathetic smile.

But I knew none of them particularly cared for Jacob, nor cared that he was hurt. It didn't matter to them, they were only here for me. But I'm sure Edward will be nice to Jacob, only because I loved him. He wouldn't hurt me that way. But the others probably won't see him, they didn't know him.

We pulled up into the driveway of my house, and my Dad carried me to the house. Edward and the others followed, all holding my hand or touching me shoulder. None of it I really felt at all. I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything. I had stopped crying feeling like the pain had been pushed back, ready to resurface at any time. It felt like a huge hole had been punched through my chest, and it was gaping open. Once I see Jacob alive and well, it will be sowed back up again. I know it will.

"I want to see Jacob." I whispered, my voice hoarse. My throat was sore, the lump still in place.

"I... I wouldn't see him now, Bells. He's not... Good." My Dad said, which implied that Jacob isn't in any state for visitors. "Although, that boy is fast healer."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Bells, maybe you should get some rest. It's been a big day for you." He pulled a few strands of my hair off my face, and he spoke softly and quietly, afraid to hurt me. Just like the others.

They were right to do it.

And he's right, it has. With my traumatic dreams, my midnight swim, our trip to the meadow, and now this- All I wanted to do is rest. I was hoping to go to sleep, wake up, and this will all be a dream.

I was carried up to bed by Edward, Alice on his tail. Jasper was somewhere in the house, maybe saying goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett. Esme and Carlisle had left for their house, saying they'd see me in the morning. Esme requested she could make me something to eat, but I refused. I really didn't feel like eating.

Edward placed me on the bed, and left the room so Alice could undress me and put me in my pajamas. He returned, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, and didn't let go. He lay next to me, arm around my shoulders, which kept me toasty warm.

Little Pipper crawled up onto the bed, and curled up on Alice's lap.

It was weird; one minute we were in Alaska, next minute, we're back in Forks, back home. It all ended so fast, my head spun just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry I took you all away from our holiday." I whispered to Alice and Edward, but they both just shook their heads.

"We couldn't stay there when we knew you were here, all alone." Alice said, stroking my arm. "I couldn't leave my best friend feeling so upset."

I forced a smile. "Thanks. But still."

"No buts," Alice said, shaking her head and smiling softly at me. "Now go to sleep. We'll all be here when you wake up, we promise."

But I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, while Alice and Edward quietly whispered to each other. I caught bits and pieces, but none sounded like things that mattered to me. I strained my ears to listen...

"You looked like a burning man, Edward." Alice said softly. I scowled into Edward's shoulder, but no one noticed.

"I thought I hid it better than that." He said.

"Well... You can't think that she won't care for people as much as she cares for you." She said, and I thought I felt Edward nod.

"I know that. Maybe it's just the jealousy bug coming out in me." He chuckled, and I felt his feathery fingers touch my cheek. "I just love her so much."

It bugged me that I couldn't see anyone's emotions because my eyes were closed. "I know you do."

That's all the conversation I heard. There was more, but I was to light headed to register it.

I rolled over, pretending to wake up. They both awaited my awakening, and my eyes fluttered open, and I saw two pairs of green eyes looking down at me. They both smiled at me, but I was still too emotionless to return it.

"I can't sleep." I whispered, and I noticed the sky outside was now pitch black. My window was open, and a icy breeze was flowing around the room. I shivered, and Edward pulled my red blanket up around my shoulders.

"Would you like us to sing you to sleep?" Alice asked, and she smiled at me. I nodded, and closed my eyes, waiting for a lullaby to be sung.

Together, their voices sounded like angels. A high voice, versus a lower man's voice, chimed together to sound like something that only belonged in the heavens. Even the silly lullaby they sung, with their own little twists, sound beautiful...

_Hush little Bella, don't say a word,_

_Alice is going to buy you a Mocking bird,_

_and if that mocking bird don't sing, Edward's going to buy you a diamond ring,_

There was a brief pause, and I knew Alice would be giving Edward suggestive looks.

_And if that diamond ring gets broke, _

_Emmett's going to buy you a billy goat, _

_And if that billy goat falls over, _

_Rosalie's going to buy you a dog named Rover, _

_and if that little dog don't don't bark, _

_Jasper's going to buy you a horse and cart, _

_and if that horse and cart falls down, _

_You'll still be the sweetest little Bella in town. _

Although it sounded silly, it made me sleep, just after the last line was sung.

When I woke up in the morning, Alice was lying over my legs, snoring softly. I could feel Edward's chest rising and falling, and tilted my head up to see is peaceful form fast asleep. The light was shining through my window, only a faint, grey glow. I knew it was cloudy today.

Being in Alaska, I had totally lost track of what day it is. Turns out, it's Thursday. Surely we won't be forced to go to school, seeing we were going to be in Alaska till Monday any way.

I leaned up to stretch my neck, and spotted Pipper, lying on Alice's stomach, curled up in a little ball. She was slightly bigger than she was when I got her, but I suppose in a month, she grew a lot.

I just lay there, playing with Edward's hand that was still over my shoulder, near my face. His long, slender fingers did nothing for my short, stumpy ones, but when I held up our hands together, they weren't much bigger than mine. Okay, that was an understatement. They were a lot bigger.

I knew I should go back to sleep, so I get a good rest to see Jacob today. I wouldn't want him to see me as the sobbing wreck I have been. Which called my attention to the tears still rolling down my face, somehow. It didn't feel like I was crying, seeing as I still felt numb. The gaping hole in my chest felt better, having Edward and Alice around. But I noticed, on my old rocking chair in the corner of the room, Jasper was asleep as well. Huh. I didn't know he was here. Maybe he came in when I was asleep.

I carefully lifted Alice off me, and placed her under the blanker. She made a little noise, but curled up into a little ball, looking a little like Pipper. I took Edward's arm from around me, and lay it on the pillow. I then crept out of my room, and to the bathroom. I checked the time- Which was ten thirty, and made my way outside. I needed some fresh air, to clear my head.

But I needed details. How could Jacob be hurt when he was a werewolf? Can werewolves get hurt? Can they bleed? Well, they can, but what can defeat a wolf? Where were Jacob's friends when he was attacked?

I couldn't ask anyone these questions, of course. But I could ask normal, human questions, right?

And there was one person I could talk to about that.

Carlisle.

I walked down the street, and knocked on the Cullen's door, and Rosalie appeared. She smiled at me, and hugged me. "How you holding up?"

"Better, I think."

She giggled when she noticed I was wearing my pajamas, but I didn't care. And I don't think Carlisle and Esme will care.

"Is Carlisle there?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. I was freezing, seeing I had a singlet and sweat pants on. Who wears that in the fall? Me.

She nodded. "Sure. I'll get him. Do you want o come in?"

I smiled weakly, and nodded. We walked together through the house, up to Carlisle's study. I passed Emmett, who was obviously staying in her room. Don't know how Carlisle and Esme felt about that.

"Hey, Belly," Emmett said, and hugged me tightly. He swung me around in a circle, and put me back down. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "Okay, sort of."

"You know he'll be alright. He's a tough kid, I'm sure."

And he was. Very, very tough.

I said goodbye to him, and knocked on Carlisle's door. Rose left me, and I was alone, when Carlisle opened the door. Esme was there as well, but she could see the state I was in. Did I really look that bad?

"I'll leave you alone to talk." She had said, and kissed my cheek. "Bye, Dear."

She left then, and I closed the door behind me.

"Please, take a seat." Carlisle said, and lead me to this desk. He sat across from me, and folded his arms over the desk. He looked over me, and felt my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Um... Better than yesterday, I guess."

I felt like I was talking to my doctor about my sickness.

"How can I help?" Carlisle asked, holding my hand, and squeezing it tightly. He smiled at me, his calmness contagious.

"Well... I wanted to know, about, Jacob." I said quietly, and his face turned a little white.

"What would you like to know?" He asked me nervously, afraid of my answer. I think he knew already.

"Everything."

* * *

**A/N: **_And there you have it._

_I wanted to include that little lullaby that was sung to me as a baby. And add a few little funny lines, that I couldn't resist. I had fun._

_And the Jacob thing was unexpected. I was thinking, maybe make Charlie get killed or hurt, but that is Bella's only living parent. I wouldn't want to take him away from her. At least, not yet... _

_So please let me know what you think. _


	24. Surprise Lunch, Jake, & Missing hikers

**A/N: **_Hi everyone-_

_Guess what! Being the annoyingly clumsy person that I am, I tripped on my staircase, and fell down the stairs! I badly sprained my ankle, which I can move, thank god. _

_Any way, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!_

* * *

Carlisle's face twisted with unusual worry, as he peeked up through is lashes at me. He suddenly got oddly focused on his paper work from the hospital.

"Carlisle, please tell me." I whispered, touching his hand , and looking up at him with wide eyes. "I need to know. Why would you avoid it?"

He shoved aside his paperwork, and leant forward. I leaned in, to, as he began talking.

"I didn't actually see that much--" He paused, when he saw my expression. "Okay, well, I was at the hospital, doing paper work, when I got a call from your Dad. He said he found Jacob Black, in the forest, swearing like there was no tomorrow. He said he was really hurt bad- But he wasn't sure what exactly was wrong. I knew he was important to you and Charlie, so I left right away. I found them in the forest, Jacob's head on Charlie's lap. When I examined him- He had unusual injuries. Something had broken the bones on the left side of his body– No, shattered the bones – so... Carefully. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I began to take him to the hospital, but his Dad arrived, and told me not to touch him, and that he'll take care of him. I agreed, but told him to call me if he needs me. I haven't heard from him since." He said, and stopped to look up at me. My face felt pale white, and I couldn't move. Who could of done this?

"Who... ?" I mumbled, looking up at him. "Why?"

"I have no idea. It was so strange." He said, his brow creasing with worry. "I haven't seen anything like that. And it wasn't just a minor break- The bones were nearly turned to dust. This thing had to be extremely powerful."

"Well, I'm happy you tried." I said, trying to smiling at him. My voice sounded a little shaky, as I shoved the mental picture out of my mind of Jacob getting beaten by... Something.

He smiled pleasantly back, and I got out of my chair to leave the room.

"Oh, and Bella," Carlisle said, and I wheeled around. "He will be alright. He seemed to be healing already." He chuckled, and I nodded, then shut the door behind me.

I came down the stairs, and ran into Esme cleaning. She walked up to me, and gave me a hug. That's all I wanted right now. A hug from mom. Or, Esme. "It will be okay, Bella, you'll see." She pulled away, and held me by the shoulders. "You kids don't have to go to school until Monday, alright?"

I nodded again, and pulled away from her. She gave me a worried look that I was sure I wasn't meant to see. Maybe she saw the tears forming in my eyes. I stared down at the ground, as I wondered back over to my house, tears spilling down my cheeks. My Dad had gone to work already, being quite late in the morning. The rain poured down around me, but I walked sulkily across the lawn, getting drenched and dripping until I got to the porch of my house. Pipper was skulking around the front porch, and I scooped her up in my arms. She purred as I took her into the warm house.

I bumped into Jasper, literally, and nearly went toppling to the floor. He laughed lightly, and stood me up straight. I think my tears were blending in with all the water on my face. He smile twisted into a strange expression. Maybe he could see my tears. "Go get changed, Bell, then I'll drive you to La Push."

I nodded, and walked up to my room. Alice and Edward were still passed out on my bed, after their long night of singing me to sleep. I didn't want to wake them, so I grabbed some clothes out of closet, and got changed in the bathroom. I didn't bother with my hair, just pinning it up in a messy bun. It was still dripping, but my coat kept me warm.

Jasper was waiting downstairs, and we walked to the car together umbrella. He had his arm around my shoulders, as I slid into his new car. He got into his side, and sped off towards La Push.

In a way, I was glad Edward wasn't coming with us to La Push. I didn't want him to have to watch me cry over Jacob, it would cause him to much pain. Plus, no doubt, Jacob would flaunt it in Edward's face.

But on the other hand, I wished he was here more than anything. For support, and a hand to hold.

We soon pulled up in front of the Black's familiar, red house. I called it a 'barn', because that's exactly what it looked like to me. I noticed Billy peek through the curtains, as Jasper and I got out. We had the umbrella out again, as we walked slowly to the front door. The door came open, and Billy was there, in his wheel chair, his face looking unusually calm for what has just happened. I frowned; how could he not be worried?

"Hey, Bella, Jasper." Billy said pleasantly, smiling lightly at us. I forced a smile back, while Jasper murmured a hello. He told Billy to tell Jacob to get well soon, and told me to call him when I want to be picked up. I agreed, and he sped off into the misty distance. "Come in."

I walked into the house, my hair only damp now. I probably looked unhealthy, or that's what I felt like. "How have you been, Billy?"

He shrugged. "Alright."

I nodded, feeling a little insulted that he is just alright about his son getting beaten by a monster of some form. I followed him out of the kitchen, and into the small living room.

There were five huge – Like Jacob – boys standing in the living room, looking like they were touching the roof. They all had similar features to Jacob – Dark hair and eyes, russet colored skin, white teeth – Clearly, these boys were all part of the Quiluete tribe. A the werewolf pack.

"Boys, this is Bella. She is Jacob's --" Billy began.

"Girlfriend?" One of the smaller boys asked, smiling at me. I looked back at him, a slight smile playing on my lips.

"No, I was going to say friend, but whatever," Billy shrugged, laughing. "Any way, Bella, this is Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, and Paul."

I waved at them. "Hey, guys."

"Nice to meet you," Quil said, sticking out his hand. I shook it, while all other boys snickered and laughed. "Bella."

"You too." I said, smiling at him.

"Don't play with Jacob's girl," The boy named Embry laughed. I smiled slightly at the words ' Jacob's girl.' Obviously, I had been a topic of conversation. Maybe a teasing conversation.

"I'm not." Quil said. "But I'm just surprised Jacob found away around Sam's orders. She's a wolf girl, now."

I smiled, but my smile turned upside quickly when I caught Sam's expression. He looked angry, but not at me, he only looked mad at Jacob. Which I didn't like. I don't think I liked Sam.

I remembered why I was here, and turned to say goodbye to the boys. I wondered which boy was which color wolf. I think Sam was the biggest one, the pitch black one. I have no clue about the others though.

I walked to Jacob's room, and pushed the door open. He was lying on his tiny bed, covered with a blanket. I didn't want to know what he looked like underneath the blanket. Broken. I didn't need to see that.

"Hey, Bells." He smiled weakly at me, as I shut the door behind me.

"Hey, Jake." I said, crossing the room and leaning beside his head. I propped up my elbows on the bed, and sighed. He stroked my cheek, watching as my tears spilled over.

"Don't cry, honey. I'm okay." He said, but he sounded like he was in pain. "I heal very, very fast. I'll be back before you know it."

"Everyone keeps saying that. Is that some kind of wolfy power?" I asked, and he cracked a smile. I sniffled, and wiped the tears away.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty cool. I'll be back on my feet by Friday."

I smiled at him, and we just looked at each other for awhile- We missed each others presents, I'm sure.

"How was Alaska?" He asked me, pulling me closer to him. Our faces were inches apart, I could feel his warm breath on my face. His breathing was laboured.

"It was fun. Lots of snow and swimming." I said, grinning at the memory through the tears. "I came back early when I heard about you."

He smile disappeared. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Well I had to." I explained. "I couldn't leave you here, hurting, while I lived it up in Alaska."

"Yeah, you could. My friends can take care of me." He said, pulling the blanket up to his chest. He winced, and I reached for his meds on the bed side table.

"I'm okay." He said, pulling my arm away. I sighed, and put them back. "Really, I am."

"Who... W—Who did this to y—you?" I mumbled, afraid of his answer. Could he even tell me if it was some supernatural being? How many of us walked around undetected?

He grimaced, and looked down at our hands, entwined. He brushed my hair back off my eyes, and took a deep breath. This caused him to wince again. "Our kind have only one living enemy."

My stomach dropped, and I felt an unusual shiver up my spine. "What?"

"Only one... Species can do this to us. And they're not human." He said, screwing up his nose.

"Not human? W—What is it?" I asked, leaning in closer to hear. His voice was quiet, and hoarse, I had trouble hearing.

He sighed. "Vampire."

My stomach plunged deeper, and I felt as if I was going to throw up. I swallowed back bile, feeling the shiver of thousands of ice splinters shooting into my back. Vampire? The mythical, blood sucking vampire?

He took in my expression, and squeezed my hand. "It's okay. They're not around often."

I could tell that was a lie. "So one of them did this to you?"

He nodded. "Yes. We've been looking for her for months."

She? Since when do vampires have a gender? Since when do they even exist, in our little, innocent world? Why did I have to know?

I shook my head, washing away the thoughts. "I—I can't believe it. Vampires...,"

"I'm sorry I had to tell you. But you're my best friend, and I had to tell you. Plus you already know about werewolves, so why not reveal the cold ones?" He shrugged, then winced. I clenched his hands as he took in the pain, feeling the pain myself.

Like I had predicted, the whole in my chest felt sowed up. Not that it wasn't there, but it felt repaired. For now. "Well... I'll try to keep open minded."

We sat in silence for a moment, then something more humorous came into my thoughts. I felt no need to cry any more, even though he was in so much pain. I knew he would live, and that he was okay. "Since when am I your girlfriend?"

He cussed under his breath. "Dammit, Quil! I'll get him later. I said you are my friend, that happens to be a girl. Obviously, that isn't what they heard."

I blushed, my face going red hot under his fingers. He laughed, but it didn't sound as beautiful as Edward's. I hated to judge, but, well...

"Is there anything else that wolfs can do that you'd like to inform me about?" I asked him, causing his to break into a smile.

"We can hear each other's thoughts when we're wolves." he explained, shrugging. "It's annoying as hell."

"Wow. That must be annoying." I nodded, not surprised at all by this weird 'power'. That's what I called them.

"Well... We have great senses. Better than any humans." He said, and again, I wasn't surprised. If animals had great senses, then so did he, right?

"How did you find me? I mean, when I first came to see you in La Push." I asked him, thinking back to the stormy evening. I had sneaked out, after seeing him in the distance, staring at me. I found him later on, but he didn't scare me like he should have. He should have sent me running.

"Well... I was running through the forest, and... of course I had met you before. I just wanted to see you." He said, shrugging. "I was interested."

"Oh, really?" I said, nodding, and looking away from him. "I was only ten."

"Yeah, I know, cute little girl." He laughed. "So smart and clumsy."

I laughed. "That sounds like me."

I looked up at him, though my lashes, and caught him staring at me. He was looking into my eyes, brow creased, looking focused. He soon relaxed, leaning back, and sighing, seeming exasperated. I wondered why.

"Well... The boys will here this whole conversation later. I'll get all the crap." He sighed. I instantly felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have come." I said, looking down, the moment of rejection sweeping over me. He gasped.

"No, no! I am so glad you did." He said, shaking his head back and forth. He squeezed my hands, rubbing circles with his thumbs on my knuckles. "So happy."

I am glad I came, to, Jake." I smiled at him, feeling the lump in my throat when I knew I was leaving soon. I knew the others would be worried.

"I think I have to go." I sighed, and saw his face crumple in pain.

"What, is he wanting you back?" He spat, and I felt hurt by his tone. His face suddenly looked angry, creasing with anger.

"Jacob, don't act like that." I said to him, feeling angry myself. "Goodbye, Jacob."

I stood up to leave, but his hand caught my wrist, and I fell down, and onto his side. I was worried about hurting him, but obviously I wasn't, when he wrapped his around my stomach, and moved me back into him. "Sorry."

"He is such a good guy." I said, shaking my head, then smiling when thinking about Edward.

"I bet he is, to deserve you." He said, and I could feel his breath blow past my ear.

I blushed, of course, looking down. He kissed my hair, and I was worried at any moment Jasper or Billy would walk through the door. Now that would be awkward. Clearly, Jake didn't care a bit.

"He deserve more than me. So much more." I sighed, putting my hand under my face.

"He deserves every bit of you. If he didn't, do you think I would be happy about it?" He said. I shook my head, laughing a little.

"I guess not."

We laughed together, then sat in silence. I could feel and hear him breathing, his face inches away. I began to get up. I'd better be getting back home. Edward and everyone will wonder if I'm okay.

"I better go Jake. I'll be back to visit soon, okay?" I said, as I let go of his hand. He tried to lean up, but let out a quiet cry of pain. I pushed him back down lightly. "Jacob, stay down. I'll be back soon."

He sighed. "Then can I get a proper goodbye?"

"What?"

"Come here."

I leaned down next to his head again, and looked at me for a second. I kissed him on the cheek, staying there for a second, feeling his hot skin. I stood up, and touched his hand once more before leaving the room, tears forming in my eyes.

I was wiping the tears away when Jasper came to pick me up. Someone must have rung him. Billy, maybe. I ran out into the rain, after saying a quick goodbye to all the boys and Billy.

We drove home in silence. I didn't want to talk about it, and I think Jaz knew that. I was thankful for that. When we pulled up in front of our house, we both climbed out, umbrella in hand, and walked into the house, hand in hand. I needed his support, and he was there to give it.

Of course, Dad wasn't home. It was lunch time, and I was hungry. I hadn't had much breakfast. I just threw down a Granola bar and some juice. Nutritional, I know, but it's all I could eat at a time like this.

Alice and Edward had gone – I don't know where. Probably next door. But I couldn't see Edward in his room. Maybe he's in Rosalie's room with the others. Well, I was the only one not there, now. Jasper was heading over now.

"You wanna come to Edward and Rose's place?" He asked, his head appearing in the door way.

"No, I think I'll hang around here for awhile." I said, and Jasper waved, before disappearing down the stairs. "Tell them I said hi."

"You don't plan on coming later?" His voice echoed up the staircase.

"I don't know."

I heard a door slam, which made me jump, and I was alone.

I realised I had homework to do from my last day of school last week. I had calculus, English, and biology. It has got to take up an hour of the day. I didn't feel like eating right now, any way, so homework should take my mind off all this madness.

I sat in the middle of my bed, sorting through papers from my notebook. It was only the second month of the semester, and I had a lot of work to do to catch up for when I get back to school.

Pipper climbed onto my bed, and sat on my school work. I laughed, and tried to shove her off. She didn't move a muscle. Stubborn little kitten.

"C'mon, Pipper get off!" I giggled, lifting her up and placing her next to me. She clawed around on my bed, and settled down against my leg.

Somewhere between twelve and one, I got focused on the trees outside. The leaves were going orange, yellow, and red, then falling off the trees on a blanket on the soft earth below. Fall was one of my favourite times of the year. The temperature was perfect, and it was beautiful. Summer was hot and sticky, and winter was too cold. Maybe I'm just fussy.

I closed my notebook, and leaned back onto my bed, my homework sprawled out all over my bed. Pipper was buried under pieces of paper, which I took off her. She buried her face in her paws, purring softly. The sound soothed me.

I'd decided I had had enough of homework, and wanted to take Pipper outside to play. I scooped her up, and carried her outside into the coldish air. Her eyes twitched with sleep, then went wide when she took in her surroundings. I walked around the front yard, let her smell the trees and the grass. Sometimes, she tried to claw her way out of my arms, but I didn't let her, in fear she'd run away. She would surely get attacked by a bear, and get killed. I would never have that for my little baby.

I sat down on a bed of leaves, and lay back. I placed Pipper on my stomach, and she stood on me, looking around the yard. Then, suddenly, her fur stood on end, and she hissed. I sat up, looking around, confused.

Then, from the forest across the street, Quil appeared. He strode over to me, a smile playing on his lips. Pipper was still hissing, and clawing at his legs as he got closer.

"Stop it, Pipper." I whispered to her. She continued to claw.

"Hey. Bella." Quil said, standing over me. "And who's your friend?"

"Hey, Quil. This is Pipper." I said, nodding towards her. Quil smiled at her.

"She's cute."

I wondered why he was here. Shouldn't he be with Jacob? His best friend? Caring for him, maybe? "How's Jacob?"

"Healing fast. He should be okay by Friday of next week." He said, nodding, and put his hands on his hips. "You worry too much."

I sighed. "I know."

"He loves it." He laughed, playing with the back of his hair. "You are all he thinks about. It's getting annoying, no offence. You're a great girl."

"None taken. Thanks." I said, patting down Pipper's fur as she began playing with my fingers, Quil totally forgotten. I guess to her, she smelled like dog. I realised what he said then. "I am?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't wanna know half of it." He said, screwing up his nose. He looked away and back again, and I wondered what he was talking about. Maybe I didn't want to know.

"Okay, I won't ask. So... What brings you here?" I asked him.

"Just... Going for a run." He answered, and his eyes twitched. He rubbed the back of his head, looking away nervously. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, so Jacob didn't hire you to spy on me?" I asked, raising an eye brow. Quil smiled, and shrugged.

"He just wants to make sure you're safe." He said. "Don't be angry at him."

"I won't. Just tell him there is no need. I have Edward." I explained.

"Who the heck is Edward?" He asked, and then his face became distant, as if he was remembering something. "Oh, your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked, moving Pipper from my lap and placing her on the grass. I kept a firm hand on her collar, making sure she wouldn't go to far.

"He's thought about it." He shrugged, and I remembered the freaky power the wolves have.

"Oh, right, yeah." I nodded, looking away into the forest. I thought I saw a flash of brown, maybe black, and guessed that he had his friends on his flank. "He wasn't too upset about it?"

"I dunno. He just... He's jealous, is all. Don't tell him I told you." He said, his eyes darting from the forest to me. "He'd kill me."

"Jealous? Why?" I asked.

He just shook his head. "He'll kill me. Any way, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

I waved, and he ran off into the distance. I looked up at Edward's house, and caught Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward peeking through a curtain on the side of the house. I rolled my eyes, and picked Pipper up. I took her into the house, and sat her in front of her food bowl. She dug in hungrily. I then walked out of the house, and across my yard to the Cullen's place.

"Edward Cullen! Why are you spying on me?" I asked angrily, kind of playfully, as I walked through the open door of the house. They were all there, looking innocent and beautiful as ever.

"What do you mean, Bella?" He said innocently, sounding hurt.

"I saw all of you watching me to Quil." I spat. "I'm not stupid."

"Quil... Who's Quil?" Edward said, his innocent face becoming confused. "One of Jacob's boy toys?"

"Edward!" I shrieked at him. "Can't you just be civilised!"

"Sorry, that was out of line." He said, stepping back into the line. They all bowed their heads, as if they had broken a rule. Well they had... Privacy.

"Guys, just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself, okay?" I said, crossing my arms and softening up my tone. They all looked up.

"We know." They all sighed.

"Sorry." They all then mumbled. I looked away, my mind boggling, and then back to them.

"So how's Jacob?" Edward asked, sounding sympathetic now. He stepped forward, and took me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pressed my head against his shoulder. He kissed my hair.

"He's... Okay. Mending." I said into his shoulder, afraid of his face. I didn't want to look. I knew talking about him hurt him. Not because of jealousy, but... Okay, so it was a little bit of jealousy. I think he just doesn't like the fact that I care for him as much as I care for Edward.

"I was disappointed when I woke up this morning and you were gone." I whispered against my hair, sending shivers down my spine. My heart sped up, like I was going to have a heart attack. I realised the others were still standing there, and I waved them away.

"Sorry," I said shakily. "I had to speak to Carlisle."

"Carlisle?" He asked sceptically.

"Just about Jacob. Don't worry." I whispered, wanting to quickly get off the Jacob subject. Number one, it hurt him, and number two, it hurt _me._

We pulled apart, but Edward kept his hands on my waist. I rested my palms on his chest, and leaned up to kiss him. My hands knotted in his hair, as he crushed me to his chest. He lips moulded with mine, and I questioned the intensity. I hoped Jacob didn't influence it.

We both pulled away, breathless, and he took my hand. He smiled crookedly at me, and we walked to the kitchen to get some lunch. The hole in my chest that had burst open when leaving Jacob, felt mended again. All because of the man I love.

The others were all sitting in the kitchen, talking to each other. When we came in, Alice jumped up, and ran to me. She tugged me to Rosalie's room, where she followed. They shut the door behind them, and opened a cupboard. I was so confused- What is going on here?

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, as she unzipped a dry cleaner's bag. She pulled out an emerald green dress- It had a band around the waist, and a low neck line. It was gorgeous.

She hurried me out of my wet clothes, and into my dress. Rosalie grabbed a curler, and began curling the ends of my hair. I glanced around, eyes wide; what brought all this on?

"It will match Edward's eye perfectly." Rosalie gushed, looking over it. She handed me a pair of flats, and I slipped them on.

Then, they applied the make up. A bit of eye liner, lip gloss, some blush, and I was done. Next, they raced around to the cupboard again, and pulled out their own dresses. Rosalie's was a black, and hight lighted her curves. It had a plunging neck line, and she hurried to put it on. She was wearing elegant black heals.

Alice's was midnight blue- It went just above her knees, with a low neck line also. It was much like mine, just blue. She wore blue high heels. They must of remembered that I can hardly walk, let alone in high heels.

I stood useless in the bedroom, playing with a lock of my hair. Rosalie and Alice hurried around, doing make up, hair. It's as if we were late for something. I was just confused about why we were getting dressed up.

"We'll be late, if we don't hurry up!" Alice said, while applying mascara.

"Late for what?" I asked her.

"Never you mind, Bella."

I huffed, and crossed my arms over my chest.

Then, out of nowhere, Alice came at me, and fastened something around my eyes, and I couldn't see.

"Alice? What's going on? Alice?!" I said, as they grabbed me hands, and led me down the stairs. I nearly fell over, several times, but they picked me up every time. Then, when the stairs stopped, we walked a little way, I'm guessing into the living room. The quick change had made me dizzy, and not being able to see didn't help.

I heard the boys talking, and heard Edward's god like voice first. I felt him take my hand, and I took it, and squeezed.

"Edward, if this is your doing...," I warned.

"It is. Well, some of it." He said, and I folded my arms.

"Why?" I asked, as two hands led me to what I guessed was the door. One was Edward's, and the other one felt like Rosalie. It was a little scary that I could pick out people's hands.

"We know you've been a bit down, lately... So we've decided to take you out." I heard Jasper's voice explain, and I became confused. I was just curious as to where.

"Where?" I asked them, as the cold air washed over me. Ah, so we were outside.

"You'll see." Alice squealed, and I felt myself being loaded into a car.

I felt the car accelerate, and sat back in my chair, Edward's hand in mine.

We have been driving for god knows how long now, and I began to get hungry. Not just hungry, more like starving. It has got to be after one-thirty. Everyone around me talking casually, not revealing anything about my... Surprise. I tried to catch things that may have given them away, but they hid it well.

When the car stopped, I was anxious. I didn't like being blind. Everyone guided me now, hands on my shoulder, waist, hands. I tripped over, but everyone caught me at once, laughing. I didn't think my clumsy-ness was very funny. But according to Emmett, it was.

I heard voices- getting louder and louder as we kept on walking. I frowned; where could we be?

Then, magically, my blind fold was taken off my face, slowly. It opened up to a beautiful restraunt- Decorated in a black and white color tones. It was pretty crowded, loud voices bouncing off the room. My mouth gaped open, as I realised where they had taken me.

The restraunt we drove past years ago, and I wished I could go, in Seattle. But I never thought I'd make it out of Forks.

"We thought you deserve a trip out of Forks." Edward said, holding my hand tightly. I snapped my mouth shut. "Are you happy?"

All I could do was nod.

Then, I realised what he was wearing. I looked over him, and he was wearing a suit. It was a grey suit, with what I was pretty sure had threads of blue and green. He was wearing a navy under shirt, no tie. He looked like a god... Again. What did I do to deserve him?

The other boys were wearing similar suits. Emmett's was black, with a black under shirt, to match Rosalie's dress, I suppose. Jasper's was black, also with a midnight blue undershirt, to match Alice's. I suppose my dress was to match Edward's eyes.

"You look absolutely, Bella." He whispered in my ear, and my heart sped up. My face went red, and I looked down at my feet. "You have no idea."

They all laughed, as one of the waiters walked to seat us. I was surprised when he led us out of the main room, and into a courtyard. I looked back at the crowded room; where could we be going that's better than the main room?

He stopped at a table for eight – Wait, eight? Eight? Who else could be joining us tonight? Not Jacob, surely... He could hardly move.

The courtyard was dimly lit by lanterns above our heads. The night sky was visible through the tall trees that hung over our heads above the lanterns.

Then, from behind us, Carlisle and Esme walked through the door, looking flash – Esme, in a beautiful black dress, and Carlisle, in a grey suit. Esme had a dress like Rosalie, and Carlisle, had a suit a little bit like Edward's. They both smiled at me, and took their seats. I was sitting in the middle of the table, being able to talk to everyone.

"I—I can't thank you all enough." I sniffed, beginning to feel a little teary. They all smiled, and Esme touched my hand.

"You deserve every bit of it." Edward said, taking my other hand under the table.

Then, after the waiter took our drink orders, we held up our glasses.

"To Bella," Carlisle said, smiling at me. "And let's all hope Jacob gets well so we get the happy Bella back."

We a clinked glasses, but I felt numb, about his comment.

Obviously the Cullens didn't like the Quiluetes, and the Quiluetes didn't like the Cullens. But I have no idea why, and they won't tell me. Is it a secret? Is there some ancient hatred that was passed down, generation to generation, and still continues today?

They seem to all think Jacob getting sick has taken me away from them. How can they think that, when I love them all, equally, no matter what? Even if Jake is sick, sure, I'll be upset, but can't they deal with that? Just for the couple of weeks till he gets better –

Wait. They don't know about his super fast wolf healing. I cannot bring that up. Ooh no. Not even hint it.

"You know, Belly," Emmett stretched over the table, and I leaned in to listen. "If C and E hadn't of come, of would have totally brought like, six bottles of Champagne."

He leaned back, his grin from ear to ear. I giggled, remembering our last Champagne party, while Edward shot Emmett glares. "Don't give her ideas, Em."

I imagine he would have brought a lot more than just Champagne. Alice would have been in on that, as well, for sure. Who knows.

We ordered our meals, and when they came, I was starving. This was a late lunch, meaning not much dinner. I'm cool with that, seeing I got to go to this beautiful restraunt. This was all probably going to cost hundreds for how much we ordered. How much Emmett ordered.

"C'mon, Bella," Jasper pinched my forearm. "Get some protein into those muscles."

I looked at him strangely, and continued to eat. That sounded like something Edward would say, not Jasper. Then again, he was my big brother...

"It's harder then it looks," I smiled at him, as he took a huge bite of steak. "It's not for you, clearly."

He shook his head, and I felt Edward's arm slither around my waist, and pull me closer to him, chair and all. I giggled, as his kissed my cheek. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Hugging my girlfriend. Is that alright?" He said, and chuckled at the end. He continued to kiss my cheek, my neck, my temples, and I wondered what was with the PDA. Not that I minded.

"Edward, your parents are here." I whispered to him as his kissed my left temple softly.

"Your point is?" He asked, and I felt my face redden.

"Isn't this usually Emmett and Rosalie's thing?" I asked him, feeling a little light headed and breathless. He laughed.

"Not in front of Carlisle." He said, shrugging. "But no one is protective of me, so I can do as I please with you."

A shiver ran down my spine, and my heart quickened to the speed of a jack hammer. I tried to control myself, but found it only made my heart beat faster and faster.

Edward pulled away, his arm still around my waist. I realised someone was trying to talk to me, and I turned to focus my attention on whoever it was. I felt preoccupied.

"So... What have we got planned for spring break?" I heard Alice ask, and we all shrugged.

"Nothing?" I said.

"Well we'd better get planning!"

I moaned, my head in my hands. "Alice," I shook my head.

"No complaining, Bella." She snapped. "So pipe down."

"Yes, see, this brings me to a past point," Edward whispered in my ear. "I can protect you from anything... Except for Alice."

We both shook with laughter, the joke going unheard by everyone else. But I still disagreed to that fact. Because he can't protect me from everything. One day, he won't be there, when I'll need saving... And he'll run off to somewhere and kill himself.

I shuddered, pushing the thought away. It's not going to ruin this night.

Once I finished my pasta, it was time for dessert. We ordered more dessert than we did main meals. Emmett ordered the most- Big surprise there, while I found out Edward has an addiction to New York Cheese cake.

"_New York Cheesecake_?" I asked in disbelief. Esme and Carlisle nodded, smiling at Edward.

"Ever since he was five." Carlisle laughed. "He was obsessed."

"And this place has the best, besides New York, so I ordered four pieces. See how I go." He smiled crookedly at me, as I laughed. Who would have guessed?

I never imagined Edward as a big eater. He was tall, but he wasn't chubby at all. Not an ounce of fat on his perfect body. So where did he put cheesecake?

"I wish I was like you, Edward." Rosalie sighed. "Eat, eat, eat, and not gain a pound."

"You're beautiful the way you are." Esme told her, taking her hand.

"More beautiful then any supermodel, with the pleasure of eating anything you like. Right, Emmett?" Carlisle said, eyeing Emmett as if to say, Don't-pull-something-funny-on-my-little-girl. Emmett nodded, his mouth full of Pudding.

"Where's Charlie these days?" Carlisle asked me. "We'll have to do something sometime."

"He's at work. There are some missing hikers." I explained. "He's very busy."

"Oh yeah, do you know where?" Carlisle asked in interest. The others tuned in to.

"Near Mount Rainier, I think. A lot of people are really freaked out about it." I said, nodding. "They're trying to keep people out of the woods."

"Do they have any idea where the hikers could have disappeared to?" Carlisle asked, his brow furrowed, seeming concerned.

"My Dad can't find any leads. But there was some blood at one of the camp sites. The others have just... Vanished." I said, shaking my head. "It's terrible."

"That is horrible," Esme said, shaking her head. "The poor things."

"Could it be a bear attack?" Carlisle asked, mainly talking to himself now. "No, bears, would leave a lot of blood, I would think...,"

I tuned out then, not wanting to imagine things.

But then something dawned on me.

Hikers, missing, Mount Rainier. Jacob the wolf. Could he be hunting humans? Surely not. No one would ever stand for it. Not Billy, not Sam. And plus, if they were, they wouldn't be so careless, right? Leaving blood...?

The sudden realisation scared me to death, and I felt my stomach drop. I put down my spoon, and sat back in my chair, losing my appetite all together.

I would have to call Jacob later. Figure things out.

If Jacob has killed people... Doesn't that make him a murderer? But he's barely an adult, merely a child, almost. How could anyone so kind hearted so a thing?

Or maybe, he was only kind hearted to me.

I cringed, and closed my eyes, trying to wash out the thoughts.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked me, finishing off her baked Alaska. I nodded, not quite sure whether I could keep down this meal. I swallowed hard, swallowing bile in my mouth. Rose didn't seem convinced.

The sudden thought of Jacob and missing hikers and blood made me want to run out of the restraunt, to him, and ask to talk out all this crazy-ness. Or wish it wasn't there at all. But I can only wish.

I tried to forget about it, and enjoy my lunch. I have to admit, with Edward there, distracting me, I could forget about it. But something would remind me, like the red, strawberry filling on Alice's dessert, and I'd feel like throwing up again.

"I need a drink." I mumbled, and took a swig of my water. I felt a little better, and sat back in my chair. I cuddled into Edward's side, and he kissed my forehead.

We left the restraunt when the sky began darkening outside, we left. The once sunny Seattle was not a very overcast Seattle, being late afternoon, early evening. The rain began to sprinkle, and the girls and I ran to the car, not wanting to wet our dresses. Actually, I didn't mind so much, it was Alice that was pulling me along.

I went in Carlisle and Esme's car, with Rosalie and Edward. Alice, Jasper and Emmett went in Jasper's car, and we all took off, heading back to the Cullen's place.

After thanking Carlisle and Esme, over and over, I walked from their car, promising I'd be over later.

Charlie was home. He greeted us with somewhat cheerfulness, and I wondered whether he was getting somewhere with the missing hikers. Or he _thought_ he was getting somewhere.

"How was your lunch, Bells?" He asked me, as he settled in front of the TV.

I smiled. "It was really nice. I'm stuffed. Do you mind fetching your own dinner, seeing I won't be having any?"

"Sure. Did you thank Carlisle and Esme?" He asked me.

"Of course."

"Good girl."

I laughed still shaky, shaking my head as I went upstairs.

I found Pipper, on my window sill, swishing her tail around when I came in. Any other cat would have jumped out, but Pipper was a scaredy cat.

"Hello, gorgeous," I kissed her on the ear, and she began purring. I took off my dress, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I then ran back downstairs, afraid of being alone. My thoughts will probably run wild, and I couldn't have that.

I walked out of the house, and my friends were sitting on the grass in front of the Cullen's place. Jasper came up behind me, and I jumped half a metre in the air. He laughed, and we walked across our lawn together.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said to me, knocking me on the shoulder. "You owe me new socks."

"_New socks_?" I said, confused. "Why?"

"Because Pipper destroyed all of mine." He said, laughing to himself. "And I need socks."

"I'll get right on it." I laughed, as we stopped in front of Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Edward. They were all lying on the grass, looking up at the overcast sky. A plane flew over overhead, and they all watched it fly across the sky. We fell down on the grass next to him, and I rested my hands on my stomach.

Then I remembered I needed to talk to Jacob... Immediately. And it could not wait if I could save people.

I jumped up off the grass, and sprinted, head on, towards my house. I tripped, but didn't fall over. I heard my friends murmuring things in confusion, but I ignored them, and threw the door open.

"Dad!" I demanded. "Can you please give me a ride to La Push. I need to see Jacob."

"We're going over for dinner in half an hour. What's the hurry?" Charlie asked, unwillingly looking away from the football game. I heaved a sigh of relief; but it would be hard talking to Jacob when my Dad is in the house.

"Um... Okay. Sorry. I'll see you in half." I said, wheeling around and heading back outside.

"No problem." His voice grew fainter, as I headed out the door.

I walked back over the yard, and my foot clipped the tree in the front yard. I fell on my chest, making a _oof_-ing sound. I shook my head, pushed my hair behind my ears, and got up again.

"Are you okay, Bella?" A deep, familiar voice said, and I knew it wasn't Edward. I looked up, to see Embry looking down at me, his hand outstretched.

I looked over at my friends, their eyes narrowed in suspicion. No one was watching the sky any more.

"Um... Yeah, I'm okay. Happens all the time. Come to spy on me again?" I asked, as he easily pulled me up as if I weighed two pounds, not one hundred and five. I got up on my feet, and brushed myself off.

He laughed, unabashed. "Yeah."

"So... How's Jake?" I shoved my hands in my pocket, craning my neck to look up at him, the rain hitting my face. He shrugged, but I could see he was concerned.

"He's getting better, I suppose." He shrugged again, obviously trying to cover up how concerned he really was. He shoved his hands in his pockets also, like me, and he leaned against the tree.

Thank god Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward weren't in hearing distance. But they had all sat now, watching us talk, eyes still narrowed.

"He'll be just fine." He said, nodding. "How are... You doing?"

I nodded. "Good, thanks. How are you holding up? Missing wrestling with Jacob?" I smiled, and he looked down, smiling as well.

"Ha ha, yeah." He laughed.

He short cropped hair was plastered on his head from the rain, looking like a cap. He shook it out, running his hands through it.

"So, why is he spying on me still?" I asked.

"He's just worried if he's not around, something will happen to you. We're not the most vicious things out there." He said, his voice hardening. His jaw went tight, and a shiver shot through me when I thought of... it sounds stupid... vampires.

"Nothing will happen to me." I shook my head slightly. "I can take care of myself. Plus, I have these guys."

I gestured to my friends, and they all looked a lot more suspicious. I nearly rolled my eyes at their protectiveness, but Embry distracted me.

"Didn't Quil tell him that I don't need to be watched?" I said, shrugging a little. "Did he pass that on?"

"Yeah. Didn't change his mind though." He said, shaking his head and looking past me. "Hey, is that the Cullen's kids?" His voice turned cold, and I wondered why. I looked back at them with him.

"Two of them are, yes. You know them?" I asked. Maybe I can get some information on why they don't seem to like each other.

"Sort of. Which ones are them?" He asked, swaying to the side.

"Rosalie and Edward Cullen. He blonde girl, the bronze haired guy. Why?" I said, looking over my shoulder. They looked like they were going to attack something.

"Um... nothing important. Just curious. Quil's grandpa has told us about them." He explained, shrugging, and loosening up, as he turned back to me.

"Oh, okay. So... Are you going to go and report back to Jacob now?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Quil was a lot more cool about it."

"Yeah," He looked angry. "I don't like coming here."

"Is it because of them?" I asked, jerking my finger at my friends. He nodded stiffly. I raised an eye brow.

"Am I allowed to ask why?" I asked.

"No, don't think so." He said, shaking his head. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I waved, and he took off into the forest. I watched after him, and saw the other wolves hiding in the bushes. One winked at me, I assume Quil, and they all took off, one letting out a howl.

I shook my head, and walked towards my friends. They all looked at me with confused and slightly curious eyes, and I fell down next to them. Edward took my fingers, and entwined them with his.

"What was that about?" He asked me, failing to hide the anger in his voice. "Was it about Jacob?"

"Yes," I said, shrugging. "He just saw me through the forest, and thought he'd say hi." I lied. I hated lying to Edward.

"Oh... Are you doing anything tonight? We're all going to go to Alice and Emmett's for a small dinner." He asked me, eyes focused on my fingers. I sighed.

"Sorry, I'm going to Jacob's. Charlie planned it." I said, feeling guilty, but good I got to talk to Jacob. "Can we do something another night?"

He looked down at the damp grass, I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Sure."

"Really, I am sorry," I touched his cheek, and stroked under his eyes. My hands moved up and into his hair, tangling it around my fingers.

"It's fine. You have other plans. Perfectly understandable." He shrugged, but it looked fake. He is usually a bad liar. Maybe not when I'm touching him, like him to me. Although, I can never lie any way.

"Still. Sorry, guys," I stopped touching him, and turned to them. They all sighed, looking down at their feet. "You coming Jaz?"

"I don't know. I probably have to go." He sighed.

"Why don't you like them?" I nearly growled. It came out sharper than I intended. I felt annoyed that he didn't like Jacob. He was such a nice kid.

"I just... I don't like the atmosphere." He shrugged, seeming edgy. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Hmm, I guess that's your opinion." I shrugged, not wanting to cause conflict, crossing my legs and putting my elbows on them. "I have to go in a half hour."

"You can come over later, if you like. After your dinner." Rosalie said. I nodded.

"Thanks. I can probably guarantee that. Hey, thanks again for lunch guys." I smiled at them, and they all nodded.

"No problems." They all said, as I beamed at them.

"Bella! Jasper! Come on! We're going down early to beat traffic!" I heard my Dad call from our driveway. Jasper and I pulled ourselves up, after kissing our partners goodbye. We both sighed, and walked shoulder to shoulder to Charlie.

What traffic? I think he just wanted to get down there early.

We both climbed into the back seat, and drove off, past our friends, towards La Push.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hoped you liked it. I had fun writing it, as well : )_

_Not much to say today, besides, I saw New Moon again – It just keeps getting better and better. _

_Please review!!_


	25. Vampires, Moods, & Trick or Treating

**A/N: **_Hey, everybody. Here is the next chapter, of I knew we'd always be friends. _

_Hope you enjoy it :) :) _

* * *

Time was going way too fast, and was running out of time.

The two men in front of the TV cheered in triumph. I guess the team scored. I wouldn't know.

Sam and the boys had carried Jacob, very carefully, into the living room, so he could sit with us to eat and watch the game. I wished he was in his room, so I could talk to him easier. Away from Charlie, away from Billy. I couldn't talk to him about werewolf murders with them around, now could I?

Although, the boys looked pretty focused on the game. They were yelling, cheering and then shouting at the referee when he scored them unfairly. Maybe they wouldn't hear us if we talked, very, very quietly.

Jasper sat on the other side of the room, next to Dad, his body stiff. He had a frown on his face, but he wasn't concentrated on us. Only the game.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered in his ear, and he frowned.

"Talk away, They won't hear a thing." He whispered back, looking over at our Dad's. I nodded, and dived right in.

"I can't believe you Jacob. How could you do that to innocent people? Cause suspicion with the humans? How could your pack be so careless?" I said, my voice getting louder, and I thought I saw Billy look at me. I looked away, and back at Jacob.

He seemed angry and confused. "What? This isn't something I can control, Bella."

"Yes you can. You could be more... Civilised!" I spat angrily, getting fired up. **A/N: **_Does this remind you of something that happens in... New Moon?_

"I cannot believe you are asking that of me. You know I can't control it. It's been passed down to me! This curse... It's... It's in my blood!" He spat back, his face creased with anger and confusion. "You know all this already!"

"I don't think killing people is in your blood, Jake. You're better than that." I said softly. His face changed completely- All anger vanished, replaced with perplexity.

"Killing people?" He asked. "We save people, or try any way."

I shook my head, confused also. "But... The missing hikers... It all pointed to you."

"Well, it's not us. It's... Nothing," He shook his head, and took my hands in his. I kneeled down in front of head on the couch, like I had yesterday, our faces close. "Nothing to worry about. We're not murderers."

I nodded, feeling guilty. I had accused him of murder without even asking him. What kind of friend am I? "I'm so sorry, I just thought... ?"

"It's fine. I don't blame you for thinking that." He shook his head. His stroked my hands, and pushed my hair back with his other one. I took in a big breath, and let it out noisily.

"So you try to save them?" I asked, "And miss it."

"I guess you could say that. We're always just too late." He shook his head, looking away. "Stupid bloodsuckers," He muttered under his breath, and my head shot.

"Vampire did this?" I gasped a little too loudly, but the only one who looked was Billy. He took in our closeness, but he ignored it our conversation, and turned back to the game. If Jake wasn't worried, then neither was I.

He nodded stiffly. "Yeah. They cause all sorts of trouble. Hey, can you please do me a favour?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Please... Don't go in the forest." He said, clenching his teeth together. "I don't want to be too late for you."

I shuddered, closing my eyes and shaking my head. There is not way I'll go into the forest. I'll have to tell my friends that as well. No more meadow for awhile, then.

"What are they like?" I whispered.

He knew exactly what I was talking about. "Pale skin, red eyes, unnaturally beautiful to humans... Nothing major. " He shrugged. I found myself thinking about my friends; beautiful to humans, pale skin, just not red eyes. They're all blue and green.

"Mmm, I'll be careful." I promised him.

"Thanks."

"Oh, and can you please tell your friends not to spy on me? Actually, I should be telling you, since you send them to my house. They always seem to find me when I have tripped over. But Quil found me when I was playing with Pipper." I explained, and he shook lightly with laughter.

"Hmm... But with all these parasites around –"

"Are there many of them?" I asked, worried. "How many?"

"I think there's a whole coven that lives here somewhere. In Port Angeles, or something. We exist, because they do. Otherwise, I would be like this." He said, his fists balled and jaw tight.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped. "I have to warn people."

"No! No! You can't!" He was shaking his head madly. "You'll be killed by the royals."

"The royals?" I asked.

"They're the vampire rule makers. The number one rule... Keep vampires a secret. A now a human knows... You cannot tell a soul, do you hear me?" He said sternly. I nodded. I'll have to come up with an excuse.

"Wow. Vampires have rules?" I asked him. He nodded stiffly.

"Disgusting pieces of s --"

Then Billy turned off the TV, and Charlie and Billy stood up, and stretched. Jake and I both stopped talking, when Charlie turned to us, and raised his eye brows. I stood up, after saying a quick, touch-free goodbye to Jacob. Jasper stood up, and walked to me.

"See ya, Billy." Charlie waved, an shook his hand. "Thanks for the grub."

We had had pizza for dinner. Well, Jaz and I didn't, but Jacob, Charlie and Billy did. I couldn't eat another bite after our big lunch in Seattle.

"I'll see you soon, Charlie. Bye Jasper," He waved off my Dad and Jasper. He turned to me. "Bye Bella. Keep safe."

His meaning made me shiver- An icy stab shot down my back. I nodded stiffly, and followed Charlie and Jasper out the door.

As soon as we got home, I went to the Cullen's place. Edward grabbed me in his arms, clutching to his chest. He kissed my forehead, and I wondered his urgency. He smiled crookedly at me.

"He has missed you." Alice said, smiling. She must have saw my confused face.

"Oh," I smiled up at him, and pressed my lips to his. He held me there, and pulled back to take my hand.

"Hey, jazzy." Alice said, and kissed Jasper lightly. He grinned down at her, and they sat down on the love seat. Rosalie and Emmett were practically on top of each other on the couch, looking like they wanted to make out with each other. I mean, I knew they did, but not with Carlisle in the house. That's what I love about Edward. He does all sorts of things, never needing to worry about his parents. Me, on the other hand...

"How was dinner," Edward whispered, touching his forehead to mine. I took in a huge gulp of air, and let it out loudly.

"It was okay, I guess. Wasn't really paying attention."

This pleased him, I could tell. He smiled at me, and kissed me once more. I held him to me, taking in his delicious scent. I rested my head on his shoulder, wanting to fall asleep.

"Tomorrow is Halloween." Edward reminded me, pulling back so he could look into my eyes. He unleashed his eyes on me, and I was knocked breathless. "We're going to go trick or treating."

"We are?" I asked, looking at Alice and Jasper, who were hugging each other in the corner of the room.

"Yeah. Alice planned it. She has our costumes ready." He chuckled, looking down at licking his lips.

"That won't end well." I laughed lightly, not being able to resist touching my nose with his. He leant in, taking my face in his hands, and crushed his lips to mine. He pulled away, nearly knocking me over with the impact. We were both breathless, breathing hard.

"Guys, do you mind?" Jasper said, looking at us with a twisted expression. "Brother still in the room."

"Oh yeah?" I teased, kissing Edward again and again. "Take that."

Jasper laughed.

"That goes for you as well, Swan." Emmett said, directing his warning at Jasper. Jasper stepped half an inch away from Alice, but she pulled him back against her. Emmett cringed.

"Keep it PG, Emmett." Edward warned Emmett, eyeing Rosalie. She had her head in her hands out of embarrassment. I slapped Edward lightly, and he smiled down at me.

"Leave them alone," I said, shaking my head.

"It's kinda hard, you know, I'd know," Jasper said, shooting Edward murderous glances. Edward removed his hands from my waist, but I pulled them back. He looked at Jasper and shrugged.

The past little brother and sister squabble had made me forget what time it was. I looked at Edward's watch- It was eight thirty. I yawned, covering my mouth, and Edward stroked the bags under my eyes. Did they really stand out that much?

"Would you like to go to bed?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Can't I hang around here?"

"Of course you can, but you look tired." He said softly, kissing my forehead.

"Big day," I said, my eyes slipping closed. I really was very tired, but I hadn't been with my friends today except for lunch. I had missed them; Edward especially.

"Yes, you poor thing. You're completely worn out. With Jacob, and lunch, and more Jacob..." He said, stroking my arm.

Little did he know I found out vampires existed today. And that they lurked in the forest- Which reminded me, I'd have to tell my friends to avoid the forest.

"Oh god," I muttered under my breath, and pulled away from Edward. I looked around at everyone, wide eyed and worried about the reminder. "Guys, um... Can you please... Not go in the forest right now?"

Maybe I just have to warn them simply and they'll agree... Wait, of course not.

"Why?" Jasper asked, ruffling Alice's hair. She giggled.

"There's just... Hikers are missing, and they think it's a huge... Bear. So please, just, keep out of the woods." I prompted them, feeling like I was begging. I don't know what I'd do if Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and... Edward got attacked by a vampire.

"Oh dear," Esme's motherly voice echoed through the house, and she hurried into the room, her eyes full of concern. "None of you are to go in the woods."

I heaved a sigh of relief. They will all listen to Esme.

They all said nothing, and I felt like falling asleep in Edward's arms. Esme said goodnight, and left to go upstairs. We all said goodnight, and began setting up camp downstairs. Edward grabbed two pillows and a blanket, and we cuddled up against the couch. Everyone had similar arrangements, and quickly, I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Alice," I sighed. "Please don't me do this."

She continued to do my make up, and I squirmed around in my Halloween costume. Alice hadn't told me what the boys were wearing, but all the girls got changed together. Well, the three girls, any way.

I had spent the whole day watching American Idol reruns with Emmett. Depressing, I know, but I had fun. And I think Emmett did to. The others wanted to get out and do some sports, which I didn't do, only because I always end up injuring myself.

Alice failed to tell me my Halloween costume was... A wedding dress. I was a bride for Halloween. When I found this out, I attempted to throw a tantrum, but Alice won. None of the guys knew what we were wearing, either.

Rosalie finished curling my hair, and arranging it to sit around my face and over my shoulders. Alice was doing the last of my make up. My dress was down to the floor, and white as ivory. It had a low neckline, and a band around the waist. Alice also forced me into a veil.

Mom would be turning her grave.

"All done." Alice stepped back, smiling at her work. "You look like you're actually getting married."

I looked down, flushing red, and playing with my fingers. I bit my thumb nail anxiously, sensing something embarrassing with Edward and I's costumes.

Rosalie then walked out of her bathroom, wearing a cat women suit, accentuating her curves perfectly. I have to admit, she looked like a supermodel. She didn't need any make up done, except for some red lipstick. Her suit only went up to her shoulders, because she didn't like the fact that it would be covering her hair. She wore very high high heels, I don't know how she walked in them.

Alice ran into the bathroom to change into her costume. She hadn't told me yet, wanting it to be a surprise. She came out a couple of minutes later, she came out in a stark white chef's costume. She had a high hat, just like the professionals, and simply black flats. I could see she had purposely splattered food on to her fitted pants and top, making her look like a kitchen had threw up.

"Nice, Ali," I laughed, running my fingers over the dried splatters. She giggled.

"It looked like fun." She shrugged, and she pulled Rose and I out of the room by the hands. It was time to show the boys our costumes.

I tripped and stumbled over my long wedding dress as walked down the stairs, imagining actually getting married in this. I would be stumbling all over the place just like I am now.

The guys were not down here yet, thank god. I didn't want to fall over in front of Edward coming down the stairs. Not that he hadn't seen me doing it hundreds of times before.

I sat down on the sofa, my hands in my lap. I heard Jasper's voice come from the kitchen. He appeared in a vampire costume- Ironic I know. It was a typical Dracula costume, with the hight collar and cape. He had the corners of his mouth covered in red liquid, which was suppose to be blood, his skin colored so he was bone white. His hair was sticking up, and he looked very authentic.

A pang of worry shot through me, and I swallowed hard.

I stood up, and he looked over me, nodding. "That makes sense. Edward is--"

"Don't spoilt it!" Alice squealed, and Jasper walked to her, grabbing her into a hug. He laughed at her costume.

Emmett came out next, wearing a bear costume. His fur was fluffy and soft, his suit coming right up over his head. He had two cup shaped ears, dyed pink inside. He had no hands- But paws. Big, brown, fluffy paws.

"Really, Ali? I would have thought my sister would have given me a less sissy costume." He complained, holding out his hand, wait, paw.

"I thought it was cute." She shrugged, grinning at him.

Next, Edward came in, wearing a suit. It was black, a white undershirt, and then a black bow tie around his collar. That's when I realised he was a... a... groom.

He walked to me, and clutched me to his chest. He took in my scent, and kissed my hair. "You look so stunning. Wedding dresses suit you."

I blushed, leaning back to look at him. "You look very nice yourself."

"Nothing on you." He purred, kissing my hand.

"Ha! It's like you're actually getting married!" Alice squealed in delight. "You guys look adorable! I set your costumes aside for your wedding."

I blushed a darker shade of red, and covered my face. Edward chuckled, and I caught Emmett practically drooling over Rose. Edward's teeth crunched together, and I stroked his chest to calm him down. He softened when he looked into my eyes, which made me go red once again.

"Let's go, guys," Alice cheered, clapping and handing us all little pumpkin shaped bag to put our candy in. I tugged Edward's hand towards the door, and began walking down the street. We came to the first house, which looked a little scary. Dark, I mean, with cobwebs and fake ghosts. It was cute, and we began up the path.

Emmett knocked on the door, and it flew open. And overly cheery women answered, bowl of candy in hand. He stared wide eyed Edward, and looked up at Emmett.

"Trick or treat!" We all cheered.

"Hello!" She said, handing everyone candy. "Shouldn't you kids be at a party or something?" **A/N: **_That actually happened this year while trick or treating. This women answered the door and she's like "Shouldn't you girls be at a party?" And we're like... Probably :P_

"You'd think so," Rose laughed, as the women gazed at her in envy. She handed candy to me, and a huge handful to Edward, and she smiled at him. I purposely pulled him close to me, as she closed the door.

The next house, an old man answered. He looked about eighty, and really grouchy.

"Trick or treat," We all smiled sweetly at him. His face remained expressionless.

"Hmm... Don't have any candy." He mumbled, leaning on his cane against the door.

"Oh, well... Happy Halloween!" We all said cheerfully, and turned to go away.

"Hey, tell other kids I don't want them here." He grumbled, and closed the door. Another family began walking down his path, dressed as pirates, and I shook my head. The family turned around, and continued down the street.

A couple of houses later, we walked into a very nice garden with many flowers. We knocked on the door, and a short, old-ish women opened the door. She grinned, and stepped forward, squinting at us.

"You're so cute!" She cooed, walking to me and squeezing my cheeks. I tried to smile at her, but found it hard. "Little chubby cheeks!"

Everyone bursts into laughs, and my cheeks went red. She let go, and handed us all a chocolate bar. We left, Edward's hand in mine, when he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Well, you are so cute."

I continued to go red, as we continued walking.

The little kids ran around the streets, squealing and cheering as they showed each other their bags of candy. I couldn't help finding them cute.

We walked to house after house, got bags and bags of candy. I already began eating mine when we began walking home, getting hungry even though we had eaten before we left. The sky was dark, now, and we walked home, laughing and recalling different houses. No one forgot my 'chubby cheeks' incident.

"You know," I said knowingly. "I would have thought she would have found Alice cute. Being so small, and the spiky hair."

Alice stuck out her tongue at me. "Maybe you're just prettier than me."

I shook my head. "No, no. Definitely not. I'm kinda like... The runt of the group, right?" I shrugged. "In the looks department."

I got a whole bunch of refusals, but I knew they were only making em feel better. I just shook my head, as we stopped in front of Jasper and I's house. After saying our goodbyes, Alice and Emmett went home, and then there was just Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and I left. I hugged Edward to me, and murmured a goodbye. He grabbed my face, and kissed me straight on the lips. He smiled crookedly before turning with Rosalie, and I watched them walk together to the house.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that," Jasper whispered, as we walked to the porch. I smiled, and nudged him with my shoulder.

"Like you don't do even more with Alice. It's creepy for me to, just not in the protective brother way." I shrugged.

"Ha, true." He laughed, and we cut the couple talk as we entered the house.

"Hey Dad," We both said in synch. Charlie was sitting at the dinner table, eating Lasagna. He smiled a crinkly eyed smile at me.

"Hey, Bells," He said, dishing up a mouthful and shoving it in his mouth. "Hey Jaz. Whoa, nice costumes," He looked over both of us, and his eyes were wide as he took in mine. "How was trick or treating?"

"It was pretty fun," We both said.

"Bella got called cute, and got her cheeks pinched," Jasper laughed, grabbing two sodas from the refrigerator. He threw one to me, and being the uncoordinated person I am, I dropped it, and it fell to the ground.

Charlie grinned. "Ha. Wouldn't be the first time."

I sat down across the table from my Dad, and Jasper took his seat next to me. I dumped my bag of candy on the table, and began picking at it. Charlie took it in with wide eyes.

"Big haul this year. I swear people are getting more generous." He said. "Not many kids came here."

"Maybe they're scared of you," I smiled at him, while unwrapping a candy bar. He chuckled.

"So, what are you guys dressed as?" He asked, mainly Jasper. We both scoffed.

"Is it not that obvious? I am vampire, and I want to suck your blood," He flashed his plastic fangs, and Charlie faked a mock yell. I cringed, nearly jumping from my seat and running away. Faraway. "And Bella is a bride,"

I looked at Jasper, no, glared at him. I was hoping he wouldn't bring it up...

"Who's the lucky guy?" Charlie asked, and I was relieved to realise he wasn't acting weird about it.

"Edward," Jasper snickered, popping a piece of candy into his mouth. I punched his shoulder, as Dad stiffened. "He was dressed as a groom."

"Jasper, shut up," I growled, too ow for Dad to hear.

"When's the honeymoon?" Charlie asked me, finished his Lasagne and bursting into laughs. Jasper pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh, as I had my head in my hands.

"You should have seen his costume. They actually looked like a to-be married couple." Jasper laughed, leaning back in his chair. "I swear they were actually getting married."

"Jasper, it is now time for you to shut up." I said, threatening him with my eyes. He didn't say anything. Dad's face looked like it was going red, to blue, to purple, and back to it's normal color.

"But they're not." Charlie said in a hard voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jasper continued. Was he trying to give Edward and I away? My face turned red, as I slapped my forehead. "I'm surprised they're not together yet."

Charlie scoffed. "I can't help agreeing with that."

I dropped my candy, and pulled my knees up to my face. I buried my face in my knees, trying to hide from this awkward talk that my idiot brother had started.

"Any way..." Charlie said. "What were the others dressed as?"

"Emmett was a teddy bear. Rosalie was cat women. Alice was a chef. You already know what Edward was," Jasper explained, winking at my Dad. His smile looked unsure.

"Emmett a Bear... I kinda guessed as much." He laughed. "Get insulted by any unfriendly people when you knocked on their door?"

"Oh yeah," I was happy to change the subject of Edward. "A lot. You would be surprised."

"Not everyone is grateful to give candy to teenagers." Dad laughed, and I got up to wash Charlie's plate. He thanked me, and heaved himself up to lie in front of the TV. I waved him goodbye, and took my candy with me upstairs.

When I got upstairs, I was surprised to see Edward and Rosalie in my room, still in their costumes. I walked in, looking at the floor, and when I looked up, there was Rose and Edward. I screamed, and Dad yelled to see if I was okay. I said I tripped.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked them, my mood darkening for a reason I wasn't sure. My words came out sharper than they were supposed to.

"We thought we'd hang around here for awhile." Rosalie explained. "If you don't mind. I mean, we can live if you like...?"

I shook my head. "No, no. A little warning would have been nice."

"Well, we went straight to Edward's window, waiting for you to get to your room... But you didn't come for ten minutes, so we decided to pay a visit." Rosalie explained, as they both sat on my bed. I put my candy on my desk, where Pipper was sprawled, and sat on my desk chair. I lay my head on my hand.

"That was an embarrassing talk with my Dad. Jasper thought it would be funny to bring up my wedding dress costume," I rolled my eyes, my head in my hands. "And then he decided to share that Edward was dressed as a groom."

Edward smiled crookedly at me, when I looked at him. Despite my mood, I smiled back. "And then he went on about how we actually looked like a bride and groom. Charlie said he agreed. Charlie asked when the honeymoon was."

Rosalie burst out into quiet laughs. "He mustn't have been happy about that."

"He wasn't. Jasper then said he's surprised we're not together yet." I laughed shakily. "Charlie agreed."

"So am I," Edward smiled at me, "It's just a matter of time."

We all laughed, just as Jasper came into the room.

"I thought I heard you guys." He said, taking a seat on my rocking chair in the corner of the room. He wasn't changed yet, either, still in his vampire costume. I wish he would change.

"Am I the only one who is about to fall asleep?" I asked them. They all seemed wide awake, but I felt like falling asleep. We had school tomorrow, sadly.

"Yes," Edward said, smiling at me. "Feel free any time. I'm always here as a pillow."

I smiled, and get up. I sat on his lap, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my body, holding me there. I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

And when it did, I wished it hadn't.

My dream was terrifying- Worse then it had been before. Of course, vampires were included, but, this time, so were my friends. I found them in the forest, sitting together. When I went near them, I found I was being detained, but what seemed like a force field. I pressed my hands against the glass, watching them. But soon, a monster, a vampire, entered the little bubble they were stuck in. It blocked my vision, which I was glad, because I could bear to look at her. Her red eyes and flowing blonde hair scared me. This time, though, it wasn't Rosalie. I never saw her face.

When she moved away, there were my friends- bone white as if they had been drained. Wait, I think they had. Edward was on top, lifeless and limp, his eyes closed. Blood was dripping down his neck, and the monster sucked it up before I had time to think.

Then, like magic, she appeared behind me. Tears rolling down my cheeks, a scream ready to break out of my lips, she closed in on me, an I felt a terrible pain in my neck. I screamed, and my eyes flashed open, to a dark room. I was still in Edward's arms, but he was lying down. Tears still rolling down my cheeks, an ear piercing scream coming from my lips, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie popped up from their sleeping forms, and came over to me. I was clutching a handful of Edward's shirt, crying into it, trying to muffle my screams. Charlie's snores continued, so he hadn't woken up. Maybe he was just used to me waking up screaming.

"Shh, Love," Edward hushed me, rocking me back and forth. The others sat around us, whispering words of a soothing nature. None of them worked, not when I could still see the vampire and dead bodies behind my lids. "Shh, it's okay, you're safe."

But was I? Was I really, when there were vampires lurking around North America? Not when Jacob and his pack were hunting one of them right here. Not when I had to be spied on to make sure I was safe. I was never going to be safe. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I shook my head, still sobbing into his shirt. I saw them all give each other wary glances. Not as if I was insane. But worry. They were worried about me. They shouldn't be. They don't know that supernatural beings exist. And they never will. Not until they're victims themselves.

I would do my best to make sure that doesn't ever happen.

My sobs began to die down, after awhile. Edward stopped rocking, and was placing kisses on my nose, my neck, my forehead, my hair. I felt better, quickly, but could never shake the horror of my dreams. I couldn't sleep then, not for awhile. Edward stayed up with me, rubbing my hair, as he held me. He still rocked me, while Rosalie and Jasper eventually fell back to sleep. We all were within a metre radius of each other, in which I was thankful. I didn't want to leave them.

"Bella, these dreams... they cause you so much pain." Edward whispered into my ear. "I can't stand it."

"Sorry." I sniffed into his chest. I couldn't see his face above my head.

"It's not your fault at all." He whispered. "It's no ones fault."

We didn't talk much after that. I was still in my wedding dress, him still in his groom costume. I can't imagine what we would look like to someone on the outside. I'm sure I had tear stained his suit jacket, but I couldn't help it. The tears wouldn't stop.

Eventually, though, we both fell to sleep. It took a long time, but finally, the dark room around me disappeared, then appeared again, the grey light shining through my open window.

Edward and Rosalie have now left, to get dressed for school. I grabbed my book bag, and headed down stairs for some breakfast. Pipper and Jasper followed me, and I fed Pipper. Jasper and I sat at the table ourselves; Dad had already left for work. To try and figure out about the lost hikers, I assume.

We ate in silence, and waited outside for Rosalie and Edward. My bag, over one shoulder, felt heavier than usual. Maybe I was getting weaker. Huh.

Rosalie and Edward started walking across their lawn, looking like supermodels walking down the run way. They were laughing together when they got to us, as Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, and we all climbed into Jasper's car. I was in a foul mood today. I sat their in silence, my brow creased, my jaw in a hard line.

We arrived in front of Alice and Emmett's house, and they walked across the lawn a lot like Rose and Edward. It still surprised me how someone as big as Emmett is related to a girl as tiny as Alice. He was ruffling her hair, and she was attempting to push him.

"Hey, guys." Emmett said, as he and Alice got into the car. Everyone said hello, but I didn't open my mouth. I found Edward looking down at me in confusion, and I just looked away.

My bad mood had definitely influenced by my dream. The thought that vampires can just be dropped on the earth and think they can kill people whenever they feel like it. And the thing that gets me is, they don't even care. It was different when they were fictional.

But if a vampire appeared right now, and wanted to suck my friends blood, I would throw myself in front of them. Just because I'd rather be lost then having to watch any of them in pain. If Rosalie died, Emmett would suffer, and vice versa. If Alice died, my brother would suffer, an vice versa.

But what I didn't think about was the impact it had on Edward.

It would hurt him, I know. But if he died, I would become depressed. I know I would. So that's why I would stand in front of him, try to protect him, for as long as I could, until something kills me, and he can get away. And win in this battle that we call life. My logic may not make sense to anyone but me, but I was determined.

I hadn't realised someone was talking to me, till I heard my name being called. I looked towards them, being at on the window side, and they all looked at me in worry.

"Bella... Are you okay?" Jasper asked me, his eyes full of concern. Was I really that out of it?

"I'm fine." I grumbled, looking away again. I heard whispers, but ignored them, biting on my lips as I looked into the forest next to us, slowly becoming buildings of our school.

We pulled into the school car park, and we all got out, getting looks and whispers. Everyone was wondering about our absence for the pass couple of days. Of course they noticed we weren't there. Everyone kept their eyes on us, whether we were at school or not. Even seeing us in the shopping mall is like seeing a celebrity. Ridiculous.

We all walked in, the boys clutching to their girlfriends as if we were a piece of land. Guiding their territory. Whenever we got a look from anyone, I felt Edward's grip tighten on my shoulders. I couldn't help rolling my eyes, as we hung out by our cars waiting for school to start.

Edward leaned down, and grazed his lips across my cheek. I could feel it going red, and he kissed my cheek, feeling the warmth. I looked away, having trouble keeping my heart at a steady pace. He was obviously trying to get my attention. Or maybe trying to tell other guys around the school that I was his.

"Edward," I breathed, attempting to push him away. "Please. I'm not in the mood."

I clutched onto me tighter, as if he didn't hear what I said. I leaned into him, and felt his lips grazing my hair now. My heart sped up, and a shiver ran up my spine. The others ignored us happily, chatting to each other, and giving people glares who began talking about Edward and I.

"I would _kill_ to be part of their gang," One girl who I identified as Laura Fisher sighed in awe as she walked past us with her friend.

Edward continued to dazzle me, and I tried to look down, but arched my head up occasionally. I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at myself and the world. So why ignore him?

I put my hand against my face, and inhaled an icy breath. The bell rang, signally class was about to start, and we all walked into the school building, followed by the whole school. I looked back over my shoulder, and spotted several people pointing at us as we walked up the stairs. I looked away, and clutched Edward's hand into mine. He pulled our entwined hands, and swung it over my shoulder. I buried my head in his arm, as we entered out first class.

The display of affection had sparked conversation in our classroom. Of course it had. How could I expect anything less?

The next couple of classes passed quickly- I was grateful. I wanted to get out of the classroom, and just sit in the cafeteria, not talking again. Edward and I had hardly exchanged a word. I think he was letting my mood pass, not wanting to push it. I was grateful for that. That he understood that.

Edward and I walked into the cafeteria, his hand in mine, our shoulder touching. The others were waiting for us at our usual table, talking with their plate of food in front of them. We joined the lunch line, waiting silently until we got our plate of food.

I decided to speak one of my first words of the day. "Thank you."

He looked down at me, and kissed my hair. "No problem. Let me know when you would like to talk again."

I nodded, and we sat down. I shoved my tray on the table, and began picking at it, after hanging my bag on the back of my chair.

"How are you all?" Edward asked politely, picking at his Granola bar.

"Good." Jasper said. "How's Ms Grumpy?"

I looked up at him, my eyes murderous. "I. Am not. Grumpy."

"PMS," I heard Alice giggle to Jasper, and he face morphed into disgust. I held back from throwing an apple at Jasper's head. Everyone shook with laughter, even Edward. I sighed in defeat.

"We understand." Rosalie said teasingly, touching my hand. "But Edward better move his hand if he wants to keep it."

That just made Edward squeeze my hand harder, and I moved closer to him. I rested my head against his shoulder, while taking tiny bites out of my apple. I felt tired from my dream last night, and somewhere during lunch I think I slipped off on Edward's shoulder, because when I woke up later, I was in my bed, back at home. I looked around in confusion, and found I was alone. Had Edward taken me to the nurse? Had I been sent home?

I heard Jasper and the others coming home downstairs, and rested myself up on my elbows. My hair was like a haystack on my head, and I began de-tangling it with my fingers. Edward walked straight into my room, and hugged me to him.

"How did I get home?" I asked, as the others filed into the room. Edward kissed my quickly, and lay down next to me on the bed. I crawled onto his lap, and curled up there, wanting to sleep again.

"I took you to the nurse after you fell asleep on my shoulder at lunch." Edward explained, then chuckled. "I carried you there."

"_That_ sparked some conversation." Emmett laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Any way, I wasn't allowed to go home with you."

I pouted into his chest. "That sucks."

"I know."

He buried his head into my hair, inhaling my scent. I clutched to a handful of his shirt, and soon drifted off again. This dream had really taken it out of me. But I don't think it was just _that_ dream. It was all of them. Every single one. Even if it didn't make me wake up screaming, they still scared me. And the thing was, if I told anyone, they would put me on the first bus to Seattle Mental Institution.

When I opened my eyes, the sky outside was darkening. I was still in Edward's lap, the others sitting around my room whispering to each other so they wouldn't wake me up. They all looked to me when I arched my head out of Edward's arms, and they all smiled at me.

"W—What's the time?" I croaked quietly. Edward kissed my hair.

"It's five thirty. I didn't want to wake you." He whispered.

I leant up further, needing to stretch out my limbs. I felt so stiff after lying down in a ball for hours on end. Edward let me go, and I wobbled as I landed on my wooden floor. I fell, and Alice caught me when I fell on her.

"Sorry," I whispered, and wandered to the bathroom. I heard the TV going downstairs, and forgot that I had to make dinner. I walked down after, and fell off the second last step. I landed on my backside, but pulled myself up in time to see Edward coming down the stairs, and helped me up. He grabbed my hand as I walked to the kitchen with him, leaning into his side.

"Hey Dad," I croaked, and Charlie's eyes bugged out of his head when he caught Edward and I holding hands so closely. I dropped Edward's hand, and he narrowed his eyes. "Would you like me to start dinner?"  
"You look pretty worn out, Bells," He commented. "I can just order some take in if you want to."

"No, no. Do you mind if the others stay for dinner? They came over after school.' I explained, beginning to make my way to the kitchen.

"Sure," He said, and I worked around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients for fried chicken. Edward followed me, grabbing plates and cutlery. He set the table for me, then came back into the kitchen. He scooped me in his arms, and sat me on the counter so our faces were level.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered. "Charlie is right in there,"

I gestured towards the living room.

"He won't see us. Big football game tonight." Edward shrugged, and pressed his lips to mine briefly. He pulled away, and leaned his forehead against mine. I breathed in his delicious scent, and closed my eyes, while I waited for the chicken to sizzle. Edward's hands moved to my waist, and mine around his neck. I kissed him softly, carefully, and leaned away. I was really freaked Charlie was going to walk in on us.

But he leaned in, and dived into a full on kiss. He left me breathless, struggling for air, but I still wanted more. I would never want any less, or any more, really.

We both pulled away, huffing and puffing. I looked into his eyes, and watched them smoulder. I felt like kissing him again, but I could hear someone coming. I pulled away from him, but not enough that we were still close.

"Hey Bells, you'll never guess what happened --" It was Charlie. His eyes opened wide, and I watched his face change color. Edward removed his hands from my waist, and mine from his neck. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," I said quietly, jumping off the table, and beginning to prepare the salad.

"Bella, I want the truth," Charlie said sternly from the door way, and leaned against it, his arms folded.

"Nothing is going on Charlie." Edward said to him. I focused on chopping up vegetables, not wanting to speak. "Nothing more than friendship."

"Looks like more than friendship to me." He grumbled. I frowned. My bad mood hadn't passed yet, and I wanted to explode.

"Nothing is going on, Dad." I said to him. "It's none of your business."

"You are my business." He said, and shot Edward a glare before returning to the living room. I mock wipe the sweat off my forehead, and tossed the tomato into the bowl. After chopping everything else up, and sat it on the table.

"Guys! Dinner!" I yelled up the stairs, and heard the commotion of hungry teenagers coming down the stairs.

I sat at my place at the table, well away from Edward, after our recent run in with Charlie. I sat in between Rosalie and Alice. Girls. Charlie will like that.

I'm sure if I was sitting with Jacob he wouldn't scowl like he is now.

We al ate in silence, till Charlie asked how everyone's day was.

"Bella was so ticked off all day," Jasper complained. "Hardly spoke a word."

I looked at Jasper, threatening him with my eyes. Why was he doing this to me?

"Oh, really? Why was that?" Charlie asked me, looking at me in confusion, as I flushed a deep red. He looked back to Jasper. Or, the traitor.

"PMS," Emmett said, and broke into booming laughs. I stared, wide eyed at him, as he threw his head back. The others had their lips pressed together, trying to fight laughs also. I was a different matter.

Charlie's face, like Jasper's, morphed into disgust. He looked uncomfortable, not as disgusted, but kinda like Didn't-need-to-know. I had my head in my hands, muttering profanities against Emmett and Jasper.

"That wasn't it, Dad," I clarified, rolling my eyes. "I just was in a bad mood."

He nodded, and continued to eat. I felt like punching Emmett, and Jasper, for bringing up the matter at all. I will get them back later. Somehow.

The corners of Edward's mouth tugged up as he tried not to smile. I shot him an icy glare, and his smile vanished. I sighed, and looked down at my food, still bright red. Nobody know the real reason, and right now, my mood was getting darker and darker by the minute. I felt like punching something.

"She has quite a temper," Rosalie giggled, taking a sip of her water.

"Tell me about it," Jasper laughed. "She looks... Stabby."

We all broke out in laughs at Alice's old expression. Even me. The tension was lifted, and I felt a little better. But that didn't make me feel any better about situation. Not at all. I felt like the whole world was on my shoulders.

We finished dinner, and Alice, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie left to go home. I went up to my room, to do my homework that was given to me today. I sat Pipper on my lap, and began hammering myself into biology.

Once I finished, it was time for my bed time. I got changed, and climbed into bed under my blanket. I curled into a ball, and closed my eyes. I drifted off in half a second, only to be woken up by the same dream as last night. I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. Charlie came in, then.

"Bella, honey," He hushed, as the screaming cut off. He rubbed the side of my face, brushing my hair from my face. "It's okay,"

I stayed silent, looking down at my blanket. He sighed. "Tell me what's wrong,"

I remained silent still, not being able to tell him anything. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, and he wiped them away.

"Okay," He said confusedly. "Whatever it is, you'll be fine."

But will I?

I lay back into my pillow, and closed my eyes. I heard him leave the room, and shut the door, then I slipped off.

In the morning, I awoke to the sweet songs of birds outside my window. Why they were whistling was beyond me – It was like every other day. Overcast. Drizzly.

I got dressed quickly, and hurried downstairs. I could hear Charlie and Edward's voices, and listened intently...

"I know you're her best friend." Dad said to Edward quietly. I strained to hear. "You may or may not have noticed a change in her behaviour."

I heard nothing but silence. "Hasn't she been sleeping?"

He's playing clueless. Nice touch, Edward.

"She just wakes up screaming," Charlie sighed sadly. I heard Edward sigh as well. " I don't know what's wrong. She won't tell me. I ask but she doesn't answer. I don't want to push her...,"

"I don't think you need to push her." It was Jasper's voice, now. "She'll figure it out on her own."

"I'm sure she is just fine." Edward said in reassuring voice, agreeing with Jasper. "It's just nightmares."

"I can't help being worried about her." Charlie sighed.

Clearly, I had missed a lot of the conversation. They must have been talking for awhile, about something I wasn't sure of, but I knew it had something to do with my screaming. I didn't mean to cause trouble.

I decided to come down the stairs, then. I found them both at the kitchen table, sitting across from each other awkwardly. I took a banana from the fruit bowl, and ate it as I walked around the house.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" Jasper asked, coming behind me. I jumped, and nodded. I walked out the door hand in hand with Edward, not worrying about Dad any more. I wondered why he was still here, rather then at work. He must be really worried about me.

He should be. The horrors haunting this world should be feared.

Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and I rode in Jasper's car, while the others drove behind us in Emmett's car. We drove in next to each other into school, getting looks as we parked in our usual spots. We all got out, while Emmett leaped over the top of his Jeep.

"Do you know why Edward, Bella, and Jasper always come together?" A girl asked her friend.

"Because they only have two cars?" The boy asked in confusion. The boys were as interested as the girls.

"No, because Rosalie and Edward live next door to Bella and Jasper," The girl said knowingly, as if that was the most interesting piece of information in the world. And they just figured that out?

We all walked into the school, and headed to our classes. Rosalie had driver's Ed, and was hoping to get her license today. We all wished her luck, and left.

Edward and I sat together in biology, as always. The teacher wasn't due yet, so I decided to talk to him about his talk with my Dad.

"Edward, what happened with Charlie this morning?" I whispered. No doubt someone would be listening.

"I came to see you, early," Edward whispered. "I wanted to talk to you. I didn't think he'd be home. But Jasper let me in, and Charlie was there."

I nodded.

"He said he wanted to talk to me and Jasper about something," He said. "I agreed, and I found out you weren't awake any way, so... He just wanted to know what is wrong with you right now. He thinks you're acting strange. You wake up screaming and crying... He's worried. And to be honest, so am I." He looked down, perplexed. I bit my lip anxiously.

"I'm fine," I whispered, my voice shaking.

"No, you're not," Edward whispered. "And that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

I looked down, as the teacher walked into the room. I sighed in relief, but a small piece of paper got slid into my arm. I picked it up, and read it:

_Bella,_

_I'm not going to pressure you into anything, alright? If you would like to tell me, let me know._

_Edward xxx_

I smiled at the letter, and passed it back to him.

And that was the moment when I decided to do anything in my power to make Edward happy. And that meant not worrying about vampires, or werewolves; just enjoying life.

I will make Edward happy again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Mmm... That was okay, it think. I wasn't going to bring in supernatural beings, but... I had to. Twilight isn't Twilight without vampires and werewolves, right?_

_Next is the time skip. I'll skip to when they're all 16/17. They'll be driving, just because it's a lot more convenient . Hope you liked it._

_Review!!_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **_Hello, everyone..._

_Guess what? I have fractured a bone in my foot. Perfect. I tripped on the steps. Ugh, sound like anyone? Goddamn it. I am needing to get a cast, when I get to New Zealand. I am not looking forward to it, seeing I have to start back at school soon after summer. _

_Anyway, here is the next chapter. Cue drama :)_

* * *

I hurried to biology class, already being ten minutes late.

It has been a year since Jacob got hurt, and now, Edward, Alice and I were sixteen. The others were all seventeen, in their junior year. Rosalie's seventeenth birthday had just passed a few days ago, and now, we were all driving. I got my license quickly, unlike some people...

Not much had happened over the years. Nothing big, I guess. Edward and I had gotten closer, as had the others. And, my love for Edward had become something stronger, something deeper. I could never live without him, now.

I had told everyone to leave without me this morning. I didn't want to get up, not caring about being late. They waited for me, but eventually left, after being five minutes late themselves. We always took Rosalie and Emmett's cars- the convertible and the Jeep.

Jacob and I... Well, what could I say. By the looks of it, and the clue in from Emmett, Jacob had a thing for me. I didn't want to lead him astray, but I just loved being with him...

We had all developed a love for baseball- A lot of the time we all gathered in our favourite clearing, and played in the rain for hours on end. We had all grown, but our personalties hadn't changed a bit.

I hastily parked my rusty, red truck in a spot at the back of the parking lot. I sprinted through the rain, seeing the cars that I would usually ride in, in our usual spots. I'm sure Edward was worrying about me, so I ran ever faster.

I ran through the halls, and screeched to a halt at my classroom. I stood at the door, while my grumpy biology teacher stood at the whiteboard, scribbling something. I caught sight of Edward's beautiful face, only perfected with time, and I felt my heart quicken.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Ms Swan," Mr Snow grumbled, and turned to me, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, and began walking to my seat next to Edward. Mr Snow called for me half way, and I turned to him. He pushed up his glasses, and looked at me accusingly.

"Not so fast," He said, putting down his text book, and taking off his glasses. "I have a job for you."

I frowned; this guy didn't like me. He'd make me scrub the toilets or something.

"Yes, sir?" I said politely, my bag sliding off my shoulder. I pushed it back up.

"We have a new student," He said to me, and gestured to the right of the room. My eyes locked with a blue eyed, dark haired boy. His skin was tanned, his eyes the color of the ocean. His hair was a charcoal black, like the midnight sky. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "His names is Lucas Green. I would like you to show him around."

I nodded, and caught site of Edward's face morph into annoyance. I frowned, and ran my fingers through my hair. I nodded, "Sure."

"Thank you, Bella." Mr Snow said, and returned to his work. I wondered why he made me show this boy around, not someone else like Jessica or Angela. See, I told you he didn't like me.

I took my seat next to Edward, and rubbed my eyes. I was still tired, my eyes stinging like I had swam in salt water. Edward touched my back, rubbing it soothingly.

"If you like," Edward whispered. "I can offer to show that boy around."

I shook my head. "No, no. It's not that. I'm just tired."

Edward nodded, and looked down at his notes. I opened my book, and began copying down the notes off the board. I caught Lucas smiling at me, and I smiled back. I thought I saw Edward roll his eyes, and that I wasn't meant to see. I ignored it, though.

After class, Mr Snow held me back. I walked to his desk, as he put down his books. "Now, Bella, Lucas is from California. He knows nobody here, so make him feel welcome."

"Of course I will, sir." I nodded, throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Is that all?"

"Yes." He said, and I wondered why he had called me just to tell me that. Huh. I think he just liked to get me in trouble.

I walked out of the classroom, and Edward wasn't there. Instead, Lucas was waiting for me. He held out his hand, and I took it, shaking it firmly. He shake was firm, also.

"Lucas," He said simply, smiling at me. He had long lashes, framing his clear blue eyes. His tan skin said his was definitely a West sider.

"Bella," I said, and we began walking. "What do you have now?"

He took out his timetable, and looked at it carefully. "Trigonometry."

"So do I." I said, and another smile spread across his face. I looked away from him, wondering where in the world Edward had gotten to. We walked together in silence, until Lucas sparked up conversation.

"So, how long have you lived in Forks?" He asked me, as we slowly strolled to Trig. It was as if I was the new student.

"Since I was seven. I lived in Phoenix, before that, but I was born here." I said, nodding. I clutched the handle of my bag against my shoulder.

"Oh, right. Are your parents divorced?" He asked me, and I wondered if it was a little too personal to ask someone who you just met.

"No," I shook my head, looking down. "My Mom died when I was younger."

"Oh," He said in surprise. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I said, and sighed. "Happens all the time."

We arrived into Trigonometry, and I saw Edward sitting next to Alice. We had all Trig together. I guess I wasn't going to be sitting with them today.

I led him to a seat, and we sat in the same row as my friends. The teacher arrived, and began the lesson.

When class finished, Lucas had English with me. Man, I think this kid arranged the classes to fit with mine. He was a very nice guy, I have to admit. He was beautiful, just like all my friends. I liked him a lot, I have to say. He seemed like a great friend, after talking to him all through my classes.

"So, Bella," Lucas looked over at me, smiling. He doodled on his notebook as he looked at me. "Do you have friends here?"

That sounded a lot like an insult, but I shook it off. "Yeah, I do. I have my boyfriend, Edward, my brother, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice and Emmett are related, and Rosalie and Edward are related."

He looked at me, with an expression that confused me as he looked down. "You have a boyfriend?"

I nodded. "Yes. He's just over there." I gestured towards Edward'a back in the row ahead of us. "You sat with him in Trig, remember?"

He shook his head. "Right."

The bell sounded loudly, and the whole class jumped out of the seats, eager to get to lunch. We stood up slowly, and Edward spun around to face me as I packed up my books.

"Hello, Lucas." Edward said politely, nodding to him as we began filing out the door.

"Edward," He said curtly. I frowned at the tension hovering over me.

"So, you'll sit with us at lunch?"I asked Lucas, as the three of us walked out the classroom, me in the middle. Edward draped his arm over my shoulders, and I bowed into his, naturally. Lucas' face was expressionless, until he smiled tightly.

"Yes, if I'm welcome."

I thought I heard Edward grunt, and we entered the cafeteria. We stood in the lunch line, being patient, as it moved sluggishly from student to student. I held the handle of my bag firmly, Edward's arm still around my shoulders. No one looked at us, used to our close contact.

I held my tray firmly in my hands, when it was taken away by Lucas. He held it in one hand, balancing his with the other.

"Lucas, what are you-"

"Allow me."

I looked down, as we got to the table. Lucas put down the trays, and stood behind a chair, while I introduced him. I put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Gang, this is Lucas. He new here, from Los Angeles. Do you mind if he sits with us today?"

They all sat back in their chairs, arms folded, assessing the boy. I waited for their verdict. Any way, if he can't sit with us, I'd sit with him. I didn't want him to be alone on his first day...

"There's Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie." I gestured around the table. Lucas, didn't show the same reaction to Rose as most boys do. He looked past her, as if she was ordinary. As if she were... Me.

"Take a seat," Emmett said sternly, and Lucas sat down beside me and Alice. Edward sat on my other side, his hand clutching mine on my knee. "So Lucas... Why'd you decided to come to Washington?"

"My brother travels, and I decided it would be fun to visit somewhere that's not so hot for awhile," He said, trying to make it humorous. Nobody laughed, so I let out an hysterical giggle. He smiled at me, un-phased. He had this odd look in his eyes...

"How many classes do you have with Bella?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Don't mind my brother," I whispered behind me hand into Lucas' ear. He laughed lightly, and muttered an "I won't."

"I have everyone except one." He said confidently. "Pure coincidence. I don't have... Gym with her."

Thank god!

"Ha. Bella is a klutz. She will likely hit you with something." Ali giggled playfully, and I turned to glower at her.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Now that I'd like to see," Lucas chuckled, looking down at his un-touched food.

"No, you wouldn't," I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I would,"

I sighed, and noticed out of the corner of my eye, Jessica and Lauren attempting to wave me over to their table. I looked at them in confusion, and excused myself. I walked slowly, still unsure.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica said, but it sounded more like a question. "You're leading around Lucas, right?"

I nodded, narrowing my eyes. "Yeah. Why?"

"We were just wondering if he's... Single?" Lauren said, and yet she was still unable to hid the hatred I could hear in her voice.

"I'm not sure. I guess so," I looked back at him, as my whole table of friends sat in silence. I turned back to them. "Why don't you ask him?"

They turned to me, as if I was insane. "You can't... Ask someone that."

I shrugged, and waved a half hearted goodbye before walking back to the table. The edge of my boot caught on someone's chair, and I went flying forward, only to be caught by Edward.

I looked up and into his emerald orbs, lost for words. He chuckled lightly, and lifted me off the ground, before setting me back onto my feet. He pushed my hair back off my face, and smiled crookedly at me. I smiled back, in time to see Lucas somewhat irritated face staring at Edward's back. I ignored it, and leaned up to kiss Edward. He seemed to laugh, and lift up my fingers, and entwine them with his own.

"I think that Lucas boy has a little crush on you," Edward whispered, trying to be teasing, but coming out angered.

I moaned softly. "Ugh."

"See? Every boy in this school is head over heels for you." He said knowingly. "Including me, of course."

"Well, every girl is this school is head over heels for _you_, to." I said in the same tone as he had used. "Including me."

He laughed, and kissed my quickly once more. He lead me back to the table, the women glaring at me in jealousy and curiosity, the boys glaring at Edward jealously as well. What a world.

We sat down, more exuberant than before. The others smiled at the both of us, while Lucas sat uncomfortable in his chair, arms folded.

"So... Lucas, you were saying you love baseball. Well, so do all of us," I said, trying to spark some conversation. They all glowered at me as I bit onto my forks packed with fruit.

"Oh, really? The Angels are great," He nodded. "You guys play?"

"Sure." I said knowingly. "All the time. You should join us sometime. In fact, I think we're going to play this afternoon, right guys?"

The all looked at me in annoyance, and I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine. I winced.

"Mmm... Yeah, mmm..." They all murmured grumpily.

"Well you're coming," I said, smiling at him. "It'll be great."

He smiled back happily, while the others shot me a we-need-to-talk look. I took the chance, and got up to buy a lemonade. They all agreed saying they wanted sandwiches, and followed behind me.

Jasper groaned. "Bella! What are you doing?"

"What?" I snapped innocently. "Aren't I allowed to have other friends?"

"Sure you are," Rosalie groaned. "But why do you attract the... creepy ones? No offence, Edward,"

Edward frowned. "None taken. I agree. That kid freaks me out."

"Well, I like him," I said, holding my head up high. "He's my friend."

They all looked in me as if I won, and I smiled at them sweetly before returning to the table with only Lucas.

"What happened to your lemonade?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Didn't want it."

He made a sort of huh sound, and the others returned, looking irritated again. I looked down, and when I looked up, I met Lucas' ocean blue eyes. I looked the other way, seeing Edward's green eyes. I found myself clutching to Edward's shoulder, and resting my head there. He stroked me hair, while Lucas sat, uncomfortable once more, in his seat.

* * *

"STRIKE TWO!" Emmett shouted, as Rosalie swung her bat, missing the shot. The rain came down around me, saturating all of us. Lucas stood next to me, watching the others field and practice batting and pitching. We had all developed our skills, well, except for me... I was usually hopeless.

Alice bowled the next bowl, her leg flicking up in the graceful movement. The ball whistled towards Rose, and she smashed it with such strength that it flew through the air towards the trees. I watched as Edward sprinted out after it, and Rosalie ran around the bases like a lightening bolt.

The ball came whistling the through the air, and Jasper jumped up to catch it. He caught it in both hands, and Rosalie hurled herself towards first base. Edward ran back into the clearing, puffing, just as Jasper ran to last base to try and get Rosalie out. She lid onto the base, just as Jasper got there with the ball.

"You're out," I said. Rosalie stalked past me, glaring. I glared back, knowing she was joking. We broke out into a smile, and by then, it was my turn to bat.

I took the bat from Rose, and stepped up the the plate. As many times as I'd done this, I still got nervous. And I never improved.

"C'mon, Belly, Belly!" Emmett yelled from behind me.

I held up the bat, as Alice pitched it towards me. I missed, swinging the bat into air. Emmett caught the ball, and threw it back to Alice.

_Concentrate,_ I thought to myself.

"Go Bella!" Lucas yelled, and I looked back to see his smiling face.

I could hear the ball sail past me, nearly hitting me in the head. I shook my head, just as Lucas shot me an apologising look. Emmett threw it back to Alice, and she began to pitch again.

"Last chance, c'mon, Bell!" Edward yelled in encouragement, although he was on the other team. At that moment, Alice threw it, and I swung the bat, sending the ball flying high into the air.

I dropped the bat, and ran for my life, hearing the cheers of my team mates behind me. I stumbled, catching myself with my hands before I could fall on my face.

"Just a little further!" Rose yelled from far away. The water pouring down my face, getting in my eyes. I sprinted past third base, watching last base get closer and closer.

Then, as if fate wanted to ruin my day, my foot caught on a root, and I went flying forward. I caught site of Jasper sprinting for last base, and we collided, my head hitting his shoulder, my leg crashing into his head. We both yelled, but began laughing softly, rubbing our sore spots.

"Can we count that?" I asked, looking around at everyone. Emmett was in stitches to my right, while Lucas was fighting a smile. I felt covered in mud and grass, my hair covered in sticky soil.

"Sure, why not." Edward shrugged, taking my hand and helping me to my feet.

"Thanks, a lot, Edward," Jasper grumbled sarcastically, and pulled himself off the ground. Edward smile at him.

I dusted myself off, feeling even more inadequate to the others now then ever.

"Nice run, Bella." Lucas commended me with a high five.

"Thanks," I grinned. "But now it's your turn,"

It turns out, Lucas is very, very fast. He ran around the bases before I had time to think about it. His swing was amazing, too- He hit it further out then any of us. Emmett didn't like _that_ very much. Actually, all the guys got pretty jealous when Alice, Rosalie and I watched after him in surprised. Not awe, surprise.

It was time to switch, and Emmett forced me into pitcher. I was no Alice, but I could try.

First to bat was Jasper- He stood up at that plate with such confidence it made my knees shake. I hurled the ball at him, and missed by one metre. He laughed, and got into position again.

The next time, I clipped his shoulder, and gasped, worried I'd hurt him. He was fine.

"Make it good, Beany bear." Emmett said, using one his many names for me. Lucas chuckled. He was fielder, seeing he could run so fast.

I threw it again, this time, hitting Jasper below the belt. He fell the the ground, howling in pain, as we all raced over to him. I stood over him, not sure what to do. This cause guys pain, right?

"Oooh, ouch," Emmett winced. He much know how it feels. Alice has kicked him before.

Edward looked over him. "Jeez. There goes McCarty-Swan babies,"

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," I gasped. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. Don't touch... Anything." He gasped, curling further into a ball. "It would only be creepy."

"Wasn't planning on it." I said, cringing at the thought. "Do you need Carlisle?"

He loosened up his ball, beginning to stand up. Alice steadied him carefully, when he swayed.

"Nah, I think I'm fine," He choked. "I'll just... sit out for awhile."  
I nodded, as he walked unsteadily to a rock on the side of our diamond. I bit my lips, worried I had really, really hurt him. I probably had. Stopped the Swan gene. Besides me, of course.

"Okay, let's continue," Emmett called. "Edward, you're up!"

Edward eyes grew wide, and he shook his head madly. "Ooh, no. I don't want to stop the Cullen gene, as well."

I pouted.

"Okay... Alice! She's a girl!" Emmett said cheerfully. "It's your turn, sis."

Alice danced gracefully, to bat, and swung it slowly, practising. She nodded, and I threw it at her. Okay, that sounds bad. She hit it only just, and it went cascading into the forest. Lucas ran after it, as Edward came and wrapped his arm around my waist. "It's nothing personal,"

"Sure, sure," I murmured, using one of Jacob's terms.

"You know who's gene I wouldn't mind stopping?" He said, venom in his voice, and I pulled out of his embrace. I stalked over to Jasper, and of course, Edward followed, apologising.

Of course I had to forgive him. After a kiss, a smile, and just the sound of his voice, I was sold.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Jasper, and just realised the rain has stopped.

He grimaced. "Okay, I guess. Still hurts,"

"I am so, so, so sorry," I breathed. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know," Jasper smiled softly. "It was an accident. We have a story to tell in fifty years when we're all sitting on a porch playing go fish till the cows come home."

We both laughed, and Edward's hand entwined with mine. We had decided that enough was enough today, and plus, Jasper was in pain. I forced Jasper not to drive, and took the wheel of his car. We had brought Jasper and my car, only because it was raining, and none of us want to get wet. Especially now, when the rain was pouring down like there was no tomorrow. But, we were all soaking any way, so who cares?

I jumped into Jasper's car with Edward and Lucas, while Rosalie, Alice and Emmett all squeezed into my truck. We followed each other home, dropping Lucas on the way. Then, we headed to Alice and Emmett's house, parking our cars in their driveway beside Alice's porsche and Emmett's Jeep. Why we hadn't taken Emmett's massive car was beyond me.

We all walked inside, my hand firm in Edward's. He clutched me to his side, because I was shivering. Although, he was just as wet and cold as me--–We kept each other warm.

Alice and Emmett supplied us with a change of clothes, and Rose and I squeezed into Alice's blouses and wet pants. The boys came out with too big clothes- Seeing how big Emmett was. I was tugging uncomfortably on my tight blouse that was all little too tight around the chest area. I was flushing a bright red as the three girls padded out of Alice's room, and into Emmett's. Emmett and Edward's eyes widened, making me go even more red then before.

Edward pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling into my cheek as I sat down. I slouched over, trying to hide my chest which looked massive in this tight blouse. Ugh. At least we were dry.

"Nice top," Edward smiled. I looked down.

"Nice pants," His pants hung down way past his feet, and were beginning to fall down around the waist. Jasper's was the same.

"Thanks," Edward murmured, frowning at his legs. I continued to tug at my stupid tight blouse, scowling and blushing when Edward's eyes dropped.

"... So, did you guys change your mind about Lucas?" I asked them after a few moments. Everyone's head shot up, except for Rosalie and Emmett, who were kissing on the love seat.

"Hey guys! Stop!" Alice snapped her fingers next to them, and they both groaned and turned to us as if we had interrupted someone important.

"This better be important," Emmett grumbled.

"Did you guys change your minds about Lucas?"I demanded. They all shrugged, while Edward shook his head frantically.

"Why don't you like him?" I growled at Edward, coming out a little sharp. I was annoyed that Edward didn't like such a nice kid.

"It's because he's jealous," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Edward knows better to be jealous of...," My voice trailed off as I thought about it. Maybe he doesn't know better. He has gotten of Jacob, and still is, apparently.

"That's stupid," Edward spat nervously. "Nervous? Me? No?" His voice cracked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and fluttered my eye lashes, attempting to flirt with him. He blinked, and swallowed hard as he looked into my eyes. "Now, Edward," I stroked his cheek, running my other hand through his hair. He swallowed hard again. I heard the others giggling behind me. "You're not jealous, are you?"

He stared at me for moment longer, his eyes wide. "I'm very, very jealous."

He shook his head then, as if he couldn't believe what he had revealed. The other all burst into laughs, while I smiled in triumph, kissing him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you to," He said, with his crooked smile, and kissed me again. "I'm sorry I'm jealous."

I giggled lightly. "Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about. Even if Lucas...,"

"Dude, that guy is obsessed," Jasper scoffed. "Never stops smiling."

"I can't blame him." Edward murmured into my ear. My face went red.

"I'd keep her close, Eddie," Emmett said knowingly, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "That boys trouble,"

"He is _not_!" I spat. "He is just a normal human boy!"

"Sure he is," Emmett said with a grin. "We'll keep an eye on him."

"There is no need." I mumbled, looking down. They were all overreacting.

Then, Linda McCarty walked into the room, her hair bobbing around her shoulders. She smiled at all of us, reminding me of Esme and my Mom. All of our Mom's were alike.

"Would you kids like to stay for dinner?" She asked us. "We're having soup."

"Sorry, Linda," Jasper said, and I looked at him in confusion. He usually always stays at Alice and Emmett's for as long as they will have him. "Bella and I have to go home tonight, Dad's orders,"

I pouted. Damn. That means Edward won't be with me, because he'll stay here...

"Oh, well that's too bad. Edward, Rosalie?" Linda chirped happily, and turned to Edward and Rosalie. They both looked at each other, and said, "Sure."

I folded my arms, and Jasper began to get up. Linda left the room, and Jasper kissed Alice sweetly. Edward turned to me, and kissed my lips softly. I held him there, as I noticed Jasper waiting impatiently from the corner of my eye.I unwillingly climbed off Edward's lap, and waved everyone goodbye. We both left, then, and we got into our cars and drove home.

When we got home, and after dinner, I practically ran up to my room, and watched the clock tick slowly, while I waited for Edward to come home. It didn't feel like the clock was changing every minute, but every hour... It's pretty sad I can't be without him for more then a few hours. Can you imagine if he broke up with me? I shuddered at the thought, but I wasn't cold.

I sat at my window, sick of watching the clock, and rested my head on my hand. The icy Fall air blew on my face, blowing strands of my hair around my waist, tickling my skin. I watched a bird in the trees, a chipmunk munching on a nut on the lowest branch, and jumped when I heard footsteps in my room.

"Bella?" It was Charlie. "What are you doing?"

"Just soaking up some fresh air," I said, turning to him as he crossed the room, and sat by me.

"Waiting for Edward?"

"How'd you guess?"

He chuckled half heartedly, and looked down at his fiddling his hands on his lap. I wondered what he was getting at. "Well... You two are, close,"

I nodded. "Very close,"

He narrowed his eyes, and squeezed my knee before getting up, and smiling at me. "'night, Bells. Love ya, kid,"

I wondered what was the point to this. _Maybe he just came to tell you he loves you_?

"I love you to, Dad," I smiled back, and as soon as he closed the door, turned back to face out the window, my face resting on my palm again. I felt my eyes slip closed... And then when I woke up, I was lying in my bed, still fully clothed, under my blanket. Edward's neck was at my eye level, and I kissed it, so thankful he was home. Jeez, it's like he's be gone for years, rather then hours.

I watched his head move, and peer down at me. He looked tired, his eyes dropping. I looked up at him, entwining my hands with his. I realised he had no blanket, and draped it over him. He frowned, and tossed it back over me.

"When'd you get home?" I whispered sleepily.

He thought. "About a half hour ago. You were asleep at your window sill,"

I blushed, burying my head into his neck. "I... I was waiting for you."

"You shouldn't have." He whispered.

"Well... I can't sleep without you here with me." I mumbled, being embarrassed at finally admitting it, not only to him, but myself as well.

"I can't sleep without you either," He mumbled. "You keep away the bad dreams,"

"I wish I could say the same," I sighed, stroking his chest. He sighed also. "How was dinner?"

He shrugged. "It was okay, I guess. It wasn't at all the same without you there,"

I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I missed you."

"I bet you I missed you more," He chuckled. "So much more."

"Nuh huh."

"_Yeah_ uh." He laughed quietly. We sat in silenced for awhile, and I leaned over him to check the time. Twelve thirty. Gosh, no wonder I'm always tired and grumpy. I don't get enough sleep... But of course it is so worth it to be with Edward.

"Bella, your eyes are drooping," Edward whispered softly. "Go to sleep, Love."

"But... I... don't want...," I began mumbling, but soon slipped off the edge into unconsciousness.

My dream was different tonight, but worse then they ever have been. And I'm not exaggerating. This was more terrifying then any dream I have ever had.

Because Edward left me.

Lucas told me Edward didn't love me, and he didn't want me any more. That he was going to take me into the forest and break up with me, cruelly. I felt my heart slice into pieces, although I was dreaming. I felt my world crashing, crashing so fast, I couldn't breath. And as Edward walked away... I saw nothing in his eyes that proved he ever loved me.

My eyes snapped open, eyes running like a waterfall down my overheated cheeks. My cries of pain were muffled by my pillow, as I sobbed. My throat was sore, my chest hurt – Was the pain real?

I felt a set of arms wrap around me, and hushing me. I continued to cry, not being able to imagine anything worse then my recent dream. Not vampires, not werewolves... Not even death. This was death itself, wrapped in a little package sent to end my life.

"Bella, sweetheart, shh," Edward whispered, shaking me softly, and I was in a sitting position on his lap. I grabbed a handful of his shirt, and pulled him close to me. I snuggled into the nape of his neck, making sure he was there and real. Making sure my dream wasn't true. "Tell me what happened,"

I shook my head, tears wetting his shirt.

"Please?" Edward asked me, looking into my eyes, still filled with tears. He wiped them away, and I looked at him, feeling like a little child. I'm sure I was acting like one.

"You... you...," I sobbed. "Y—You left me."

I thought I heard him gasp, as he looked down at me with worry and surprised his kind eyes looked sad, and he hugged me closer to him.

"That would, never, ever happen," He whispered softly, into my hair. "Not as long as I am alive."

"But... but...," I sobbed.

"But nothing. I would never hurt you." He interrupted. "Don't even say it."

I sighed, the tears beginning to dry on my face, the tears stopping. I fell asleep to the rain lightly pattering outside against our roof, and I hoped to God I do not get a repeat of my most recent dream.

* * *

Two weeks has passed since that unfaithful night. The night that caused me more pain then I had ever felt in my life. And that was surprising, seeing there were all sorts of monsters lurking around. That showed how much I had to be with Edward.

Lucas and I had become good friends, very close, actually. He told me everything, I told him... Most things. None of the others warmed to him, and I wasn't sure why. Because I could trust him; and he could trust me. No matter what.

I walked with him to lunch, and we got funny looks from everyone around us. I just looked down, as we entered the cafeteria. And there they all were – Sitting at our table, frowning about having to endure another lunch with Lucas Green. Is he really that bad?

Whenever I walked with Lucas, Edward usually said he's meet me at the cafeteria. He didn't like him at all... something I couldn't understand when Lucas was so likeable. So I tried not to walk with Lucas... but it was inevitable when he seemed to like me so much. A little too much. According to the boys.

We both sat down with our trays at the table, and we began talking as we do. Nobody talked directly to Lucas, but he interjected comments now and then, not that anyone took any notice.

I visited Jacob after school last week. He came over, actually. So, really, he visited me.

I told him about Lucas, and how he and I were good friends. He didn't like that very much, and demanded to meet him. I didn't let him... he was just like Edward. No doubt he would be a complete jerk to him.

Jacob also told me Billy and Charlie were going to Alaska for a fishing trip in Canada in a couple of days. They were both excited, and Jacob was going. I was invited, and begged to go, but I declined, and so did Jasper. As much as I wanted to go... it upset Edward, a lot. He's afraid I'll fall in the water and drown, or something. How ridiculous. So protective...

I got shook "awake" by Alice, who was jutting out her lip when I didn't respond. When I finally did, her face turned excited. "Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?" I said, expecting to be told something I didn't want to hear. She was using... that tone.

"What do you say about coming to my house this afternoon? I have a plan for your make over." She said cheerfully, but her face fell when mine did.

"What make over?" I said in confusion. "I didn't know about a make over."

"Well, now you do. Please? I need to fix your hair and clothing. I went shopping for you last week, and got you this brand new wardrobe. Jasper let me in to put all in your closet...," She explained. Aah, that explains all the new clothes I had never seen before when I was getting dressed this morning...

"Any way, so I figured, new nails, new hair, new make up... What do you say?" She asked, bouncing. I shook my head... I already had plans. I had told her this!

"Sorry, Alice," I said, and watching her face turn upset. "I promised Jacob I'd see him today. I'm going down to La Push."

"But Bella!" She moaned, and I caught Edward's expression change while he was talking to Jasper and Emmett. "You told me you were seeing Jacob _tomorrow_!"

"No I didn't Ali," I said to her, shrugging. "You just heard wrong."

"You saw him last week," She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

"Last _Monday_. It's been a week. And I promised him." I said softly, touching her arm. She sighed dramatically.

"I guess we can do it tomorrow," She said sadly. "You better not object,"

I sighed. "I promise."

I felt Lucas touching my shoulder, and I turned to him. His piercing blue eyes met with mine, and a smile slid onto his face. I looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He shook his head, as if breaking out of a trance. "Who is Jacob?"

I looked away, and back again. The whole table had gone silent. "He is-"

"Her boyfriend." Rosalie said suddenly, wide eyed. My eyes widened, to, and I shook my head as Lucas' face changed. Edward smile smugly, and I glared at them all. They had planned this.

I threw my arms around Lucas' neck, when I saw his sad expression. Edward's smile vanished, as I leaned away from Lucas. "No, no he's not. He's just a good friend."

"Just her _best_ friend. Second to Edward, of course," Emmett said knowingly. "They're pretty tight."  
"Guys, shut up," I mumbled, and turned back to Lucas. "He's a friend, okay?"

He nodded, and looked down at his lunch tray. The bell rang, and I hadn't realised how fast lunch went today. I stood up, grabbing my bag off the back of my chair, and stomped to gym, annoyed at the past events that went down at lunch. They were trying to make his sad. It's not nice. They know he... likes me, so why do they try to hurt him like that?

I gripped harder onto my bag, and heard footsteps and voices behind me. I walked faster, knowing those voices. I threw open the gym door, happy this was the only class Edward or any of the others had with me. I tripped over something, my own feet probably, but kept on walking. I began getting changed into my gym clothes, when Alice and Rosalie burst through the door. The other girls watched them in awe, and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, do you mind, I'm getting changed," I grumbled, sliding my t-shirt over my head.

"Bella... there is no need to be upset. It was just a joke." Alice said.

"A pretty cruel joke," I mumbled under my breath. "But it's done now. Forget about it."

They both nodded, and kissed my cheeks, before hurrying out of the gym room. My shorts went up to just above my knees, my t-shirt a little too tight for me. I shrugged, and headed outside with Angela at my side.

"Hi, Bella," She said shyly. "Am I allowed to talk to you?"

I frowned. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you're known as a Cullen." She said quietly. "You're like royalty."

"I know," I said, taking a seat on the hard wood floor. She sat next to me, a metre apart. I patted the seat closer to me, and she slid over. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends like we have been since middle school."

"Okay," She smiled at me. "It's just... you're exclusive about who you talk to."

"No, I'm not. I talk to new students sometimes," I explained. And by her look, she could tell I meant only one new student. Lucas. And I was forced to be friends with him. But I'm glad I am.

I remembered Lucas had American History with Edward right now. I wondered how that was going, seeing they were forced to sit next to each other. Alice was with him, so she should keep him in line...

"How is Lucas going?" Angela asked, not sounding nosy. Just sounding casual.

"He's good," I nodded. "We're good friends."

"That's good, cause your friends didn't seem to like him." She said. "Jessica talks about it."

"Really? Well, they're not as close to him as I am." I said, shrugging.

Coach Clapp walked in then, and we both got ready to endure gym. Mike came to sit next to me. It seems he had forgotten the dare I was assigned a couple of years ago... or just forgave me. Surely he couldn't like me any more. Mike's theory about the guys of the school was becoming more and more real. And I didn't like it.

"Pair up. We're playing indoor hockey," Coach Clapp said in his deep voice, after reading the role. Mike looked at me expectantly, and Angela shrugged, and moved over to pair up with Ben. We all walked to get our equipment, and I grabbed a hockey stick, worrying what kind of damage this could do to Mike and myself. "Let's start with drills. One person at each end of the gym. Dribble it around the cone, and back to your partner."

My voice morphed into worry, as Mike and I walked towards one side of the gym. I had the ball first – Dang! I should have given to Mike. Maybe he would get as injured if he started.

I stood with my stick, my legs feeling like jelly as coach blew his whistle. I was in a row in between Angela and Ben and Jessica and Lauren – Uh oh. I began hastily dribbling up with my stick, falling over it although it was in front of me. I never really fell on my face, just on my knees. It didn't hurt too bad. I went round the cone at the other end, the ball nearly flying out of control. I kept it steady shakily, and began dribbling back to Mike.

I made it back, and attempted to hit it to him. It went higher than I expected – Way higher – And hit mike in the forehead. I gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm cool." He shrugged, and began gracefully to the other end of the gym. He was fast, and made it back to me in twice the time I did. I frowned, as we waited for everyone else to finish. I took my awhile to figure out everyone had finished a long time ago.

"Okay, next drill." Coash yelled, and began explaining to us what we had to do. This one took me longer than the first – We had to dribble it in and out of the cones. I fell over a cone, landing on my chest. I landed with an _oof_, and heard Mike yelled to ask if I was okay. I nodded, and began making my way back to him.

After several more drills, I had managed to hit Mike in the head twice, and myself once. But I got it in the head with my own stick, somehow – Don't ask why. Now I could feel a bruise forming on my chin. Ugh. Not only that, but in the group game, I hit Lauren in the leg. I didn't mind _that _much, as mean as that sounded. But I did have a nasty bruise on my shin. Ugh.

Afterwards, I got changed quickly, wanting to see Edward before I left to go to Jacob's. Like clock work, he was waiting for me, leaning against the wall, looking like a God. I walked a little too fast to him, throwing my arms around his neck, and kissing him roughly. He hugged me around the waist, clearly, missing me to. I pulled away gasping, and he took my hand as we walked to my truck.

"How was History?" I asked causally. He shrugged, frowning. "Not too good?"

"Never when Lucas is around. But I am not rude to him, because I know you like him." He sighed sadly. I smiled up at him, nuzzling into his shoulder. His fingers entwined with mine, and squeezed.

"How was gym?" He asked. I noticed him looking over me, and seeing the bruises all over me. He rubbed my bruise under my chin, and leaned down so he could kissed it. It felt better instantly.

"Painful. I hit myself and Mike so many times, we both have bruises everywhere." I said, slight humour in my voice. He chucked, and we walked into the light rain. The others waited by Edward's car, him being their ride home. Alice was frowning; I knew what she was thinking about. Our could-be make over session. Huh.

"Whoa, Bella, what happened to your chin?" Jasper asked. "Wait, it was gym, wasn't it?"

I nodded, rubbing my chin as I unlocked my truck. I swung the door open, careful of Edward's Volvo, and sat inside. I chatted with the others about my day, wondering where Lucas went off to.

"I couldn't stop laughing when Tyler Crowley told everyone he was saying Bella was in love with him," Emmett laughed, and he stopped, realising what he had said. The others stared at him, as if he wasn't meant to share that. I felt my face go red hot.

"What?" I gasped, angry. "Why the hell would he say that?!"

"Because he likes you." Emmett explained. "So he suddenly thinks you like him to. Stupid kid."

"Who doesn't like her?" Edward muttered in annoyance. "She is _mine_. And only mine. Why doesn't any of the idiot men in this school get that? Does our public display of affection mean nothing?" It seemed like he was mostly talking to himself now.

I fumed. "What... he has the nerve to do that?! What an idiot! Emmett, you have to tell him I'm sorry, but I don't."

He put u[ his hands. "Okay, okay,"

I folded my arms over my chest, and Edward blocked my view of the others when he stepped in front of my door. He unfolded my arms, kissing my wrists as he did so. "Don't be mad. It's not his fault."

"Yeah, it is."

"Normal girls would love all this attention from the men of the school." Edward chuckled.

"Well, I don't. It just means more broken hearts," I pouted, sighing loudly.

"That is so you," He laughed, stepping closer. He stepped in between my legs, seeing I was sitting side ways out of my truck. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to pull his down to me so I could kiss him. He understood, and put his hands on the frame of the truck, and leaned down. He kissed me softly, but passionately, and we were soon being coughed at impatiently by Jasper. I looked around Edward, glaring at him. He pointed a finger at me, as if in warning.

Edward moved back, and leaned against the frame with his right side now. He glared at Jasper, as if he had interrupted something important. Well, he had. According to us.

"I'm sorry, if I don't feel slightly uncomfortable if my little sister and her boyfriend are practically fogging up the windows right in front of me." Jasper defended himself, his arm around little Alice's shoulder.

"In front of _us_," Emmett corrected.

"Like you and Rosalie aren't even worse." I said, eyeing him and Rose. Emmett's arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist, and she kissed his cheek. "Exhibit A."

"Well, it's different. You are the youngest. It seems to me like it's the little seven year old Bella doing it." Emmett shrugged. "It's creepy."

"She's sixteen!" Edward spat. "She isn't seven any more."

I smiled up at him for defending me. And plus, he was right. I was far from seven. I was a young women, now, not an infant. So they should treat me like one.

"But still." Jasper said.

"Alice and I are fine with it, right, Alice?" Rosalie said, shrugging, and winking at me. I smiled at her, while Alice nodded. I grinned at her, too.

"Whatever, not gonna change anything," I said quickly, and pulled Edward down so his lips were crushing to mine. I realised the time, and remembered I was going to La Push today.

I unwillingly pulled away, and turned around so I was facing front ways, towards the wheel. I shut my door, and rolled down my window, giving up at half way. Edward leant on the frame, his eyes looking sad and disappointed. "I'll wait for you."

"Okay." I pecked his lips, and flashed him a smile, while pulling out. I waved to the others, while Edward stood still where my car used to be, and waved at me, his mouth forming into a frown. "Don't miss me too much!" I yelled out my window, as I took off out the school gates.

I turned up the radio so the booming was shaking the frame, trying to block out the thoughts of turning around, and speeding back towards Forks. But, as I got closer and closer to La Push, I couldn't wait to see Jake again.

As I got closer to the little barn house, I turned down my music. I'm sure they could hear my loud truck huffing down the streets, from miles away. I had bought it off them, after all – They must be attuned to the sound.

I pulled into their drive way, and the curtains moved. Jacob appeared, his hair now long, after he had grown it, and huge smile on his face. His teeth glowed off his russet skin, his eyes dark as coal. I left the truck in the drive way, and slammed the door hard enough so it would close. Jacob ran to me, looking excited, and grabbed me a hug. He swung me around, making me feel dizzy, and I swayed when he put me down.

"Ow, Jake," I rubbed my arms. "Your hugs hurt these days,"

"Sorry," He grinned, unabashed. "I just didn't think you were coming."

He took my hand, and it was then I realised the huge, purple bags hanging under his eyes. I looked up at him in concern. "You look dead beat,"

He looked down as we walked towards the house. "Yeah."

"What have you been doing?" I asked him, but then I remembered, he was hunting vampires. Ugh. "Oh."

"You remember."

"Of course. It's not something you forget, you know?"

He nodded, and we entered the house. Billy sat at the dining room table, sorting through what looked like mail. His eyes sparkled at our hands, entwined together as we passed him, and headed for the fridge. Jacob pulled out sodas, and threw one to me.

"Hey, Billy!" I said, and shook his hand. "How have you been?"

"Great, great," Billy smiled at me, his ancient eyes smouldering against his dark skin. "Charlie has been good?"

"Sure, sure," I nodded, using the term I had adopted from Jake and Billy.

"He hasn't been around for awhile. You mind if I call him? Maybe you and him would like to stay for the game tonight. It's a big one," Billy said, wheeling himself towards the phone on the wall. I nodded eagerly.

"He would love that."

He began chatting animately to Charlie, and by the sounds of it, Charlie had agreed to come over. He sounded happy that I was already here, spending time with someone other then Edward. Billy and him must have talked about us before – Gossiping old men. Ha.

Jacob and I headed out to the garage behind the bushes, and he led me in to the familiar, rusty old shed. His Rabbit was sitting in the middle of the room, looking almost completed. We sat in it, laughing and talking about school and our friends. He had told me how Quil had had to ask out his cousin to prom, and that Embry had not yet told his Mother about him being a wolf. We laughed unhappily, feeling sorry for him. It must be hard lying to his Mom like that all the time. We moved on to lighter topics – He wanted to know about how Jasper was going.

"Has Jasper started liking me yet?" Jacob asked, laughing.

I looked down. "Um... yeah, sure."

"You suck at lying." He chuckled, taking my cold hand into his warm one. "Why doesn't he like me?"

"I don't know!" I gasped, exasperated. "I think you are very likeable! It's understandable for Edward, but not Jasper, who is like family to your family, like me or Charlie."

"Yeah, your boyfriend must loathe me," He laughed, looking down at his feet. Jacob was topless, again... and for once, it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I guess I'm just used to it.

"Yeah, I spend a lot of time with you, according to him." I rolled my eyes. "Imagine if he knew you were a werewolf,"

He laughed, a throat laugh. "That would suck,"

"Yep. I would never see you again."

His brow furrowed, and he frowned. I don't think he liked that very much. And neither would I, come to think of it. But luckily, Edward never, ever know...

"So how is it going with that Lucas kid?" He asked, changing the subject. I sighed.

"Um... he's okay, I guess. Today when I was talking about you-"

"You were talking about me?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips. I nodded. "Sorry, go on."

"He asked who you were, and before I could finish, Rosalie and Emmett were teasing him by saying you were my boyfriend-"

"Hmm," He murmured, deep in thought. I'm not sure I wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"Any way, I said Edward was my boyfriend, but they said you were my _best_ friend. He didn't like that." I continued, and he was still smiling. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned about him being my boyfriend. Oops.

"Does Edward have some competition?" Jacob teased, squeezing my hand suggestively. I glared at him.

"None."

He frowned; ugh, I have to stop saying things like that. I bet he wished he was competition... I guess he is. I shook my head.

"Any way, so this Lucas guy really likes you?" He asked me, sounding a little annoyed, just like Edward.

I shrugged, shaking my head, while staring at the ground. "I don't know."

I listened to the pitter pattering of the rain on the roof, and it slowed my breathing, so I was breathing in time with the sounds. We were silent for a moment.

"I gotta say," Jacob said, breaking the silence, "I'd rather Edward be with you then this Lucas dude,"

I nuzzled into his shoulder. "Thanks, Jake."

I don't know why I felt so happy that he felt that way. Like his opinion mattered to me, about who I date. It shouldn't, but I couldn't help that it did.

We both heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the driveway, and we got up, beginning to gather into the house for the game. We still held hands, as we moved swiftly through the foliage around us. Once we got to the last fern, I could see Billy and Charlie talking there. Jacob still gripping my hand, he tugged me through the plant, and I fell into the mud. He fell with me, and we both burst into laughs. Charlie and Billy watched us in confusion and suspicion – Did Dad really think I was cheating on Edward or something?

We both got up, not getting too muddy. We both said, "Hi Dad," and that set us off again into another round of laughs. The two men continued to stare at us in confusion, our hands still entwined. **A/N: **_That little scene is actually from New Moon. I thought it was cute... But Stephanie owns it ALL._

We all walked inside, getting wet from the pouring rain around us.

We had Billy's world famous Ragu for dinner. I have to say, it was delicious. I didn't really pay much attention to the game the game, but sometimes I cheered just to get into the moment. Occasionally, I would cheer at the wrong time, and Jacob broke into loud laughs. I sat close to Jake, shoulders touching, him holding my hand- I was a little freaked for Charlie being right there, but he didn't seem to care.

When the game was over, Charlie, Billy, Jacob and I walked out onto the porch. The rain continued to pour, although the sky looked clear; maybe the sun will make an appearance tomorrow. I smiled at the thought.

"See ya, Billy," Charlie shook his hands with his mate. "Nice to see you. I hope to come back down soon?"

"Any time," Billy smiled at Charlie as he shook his hand, then turned to me. His face turned serious as he looked up at me. "Now you take care, Bella."

A shiver ran through my spine, although Jacob's hot hand was holding mine. I nodded, looking down, and gave Jake a huge before stepping off the porch, and following Charlie home in my truck.

As soon as I arrived home, I ran straight upstairs, hoping and praying, Edward would be waiting. It was pretty late, and Charlie was going to straight to be, so maybe if he waited for him to fall asleep...

I slammed my door shut, after yelling a speedy goodnight to my Dad. I didn't know where Jasper was, or if he was even here. But he would probably end up at Alice's or something...

Edward wasn't in my room yet.

I sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry to cut it short, but it would have gone on and on and on... I love writing it forever : )_

_Please review : )_


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N: **_Hey..._

_I am officially living in New Zealand now. Sigh. It's a very sheepy but beautiful place : )_

* * *

But seconds later, I heard someone squealing, and Jasper's voice. I heard him sneak quietly up the stairs, and crack my door open. I wasn't surprised to see Alice behind him, peering into my room, clutching to Jasper's hand. He towed her in, and Alice hugged me in a tight hug.

"Ugh... hey guys," I mumbled into Alice's spiky hair. Jasper smiled. "How was your night?"

"Oh Bella, it was so much fun! We had a fashion show, and... wait... we had a terrible time." She corrected herself, and sighed dramatically. Jasper laughed.

"It's okay. I had fun too, actually." I said, taking a seat on my bed. Alice sat on Jasper's lap on my desk chair, and I told her about my night. She _mmm_ed in all the right places, but didn't really seem interesting. Maybe I was just going crazy.

"Edward wouldn't stop worrying," Alice rolled her eyes.

"_Worrying_? Does that boy really think I am five years old?" I gasped.

"Okay, maybe not worrying, but... missing you. He looked a little lost, actually, without someone to you know, hold hands with... etcetera. It was pretty cute." Alice giggled, and I felt the blush creep onto my face.

"Yeah, he missed you _a lot_," Jasper laughed. "He's totally whipped,"

"Stop saying that!" Alice snapped. "You and Emmett have been teasing Edward all night about that!"

I frowned. "And Jasper, FYI, you're the one who whenever Alice asked you to do something for her, you do it within the blink of an eye. Now, who's whipped, again?"

Jasper's face fell, as Alice covered her face, muffling giggled. He lovingly kissed her cheek, and ruffled her spiky hair adorably. I shook my head, smiling, as I gathered clothes for a shower.

"Don't do... anything while I'm gone, please? Not in my room." I scowled in disgust. They both laughed, and kissed each other before I stepped out. I shuddered, and let the hot water undo all the tension in my sore muscles.

After a good five minute shower, I twisted the knobs, and heard voices in my room. They were nearly muted, but I could just hear....

"Edward, if you go near her when she's in the shower, you are dead." Jasper threatened Edward. "Can't you just wait for her?"

Muffled voice. His voice.

I quickly changed, eager to see him. I dressed in shorts and a singlet, quickly dabbed my wet hair with a towels, and sprinted across the hall and into the closed door of my room.

Ouch.

I hit the floor, hard, and heard Charlie's footsteps getting louder. I could hear the others laughing, but they stopped immediately when Charlie's voice began...

"Whoa, Bells, you okay?" Dad asked, helping me up by tugging at my elbow. I nodded, rubbing my back as I got pulled up. I had hit the door hard, but the floor harder. "How's you do that?"

"I don't know. I was tired, and eager to sleep," I lied feebly. Muffled laughter. "I am alright, really."

"Well... okay. Be careful next time, will you?" Dad said sleepily, and waved before closing the door to his bedroom. I shook my head, sighed deeply, and pushed the door open.

There, like my golden angel, was Edward, on my bed. He was smiling like a God.

"Edward!" I squealed excitedly, and jumped onto his lap. I buried my head into his neck, taking in his divine scent as I did. He chuckled, and kissed my forehead. Alice and Jasper were laughing to each other. "I missed you!"

"It's only been... six hours," He laughed, stroking my hair. "But I missed you too."

"So much," Jasper said, and rolled his eyes at us.

"Pipe down, Jasper." I snapped. I turned back to Edward, and sighed. "How did you go tonight?"

He shrugged. "Well, I kept on getting called whipped,"

"Whipped." Jasper mumbled. Ali and I glared at him.

"And we had a fashion show. You should have seen it. Clothing going everywhere. You would have hated it," I found myself cringing, and we both laughed. I leaned in to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and leaning into him. His lips crushed mine with an intensity only he could harbour, and I couldn't stop. Who needs oxygen?

"Whoa, whoa, please," Jasper's voice said in disgust. "I will throw up,"

I waved him off, pushing myself further into Edward's kiss. He wrapped his arms around my middle, and pulled me closer to him. I loved it how our friends were sitting right there, and yet, we didn't care.

"Okay, Alice and I are going to... step out. Aka, go back to my room so you guys can have your make out session. Fine, don't even stop to say goodbye!" Jasper snapped, and I smiled.

"See ya Bella, see ya Edward," Alice said. "Remember, safe sex."

I laughed, but leaned over at grabbed a pillow off my bed. I threw it at her, but it hit the door that was already closed. I leaned away from Edward, keeping my hands on his chest.

"I should go away more often if that's how you're going to act," Edward laughed, and lay down on his elbows. I rested on his chest, my feet dangling off the bed limply.

"I wouldn't mind that," I whispered seductively, and his breath seemed to hitch.

"Please... don't do that." He gasped.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, my bottom lip jutting out.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Being so... so...," Edward breathed. "Sexy,"

"Sorry, no can do," I shrugged, leaning into him again. He lightly pushed me away, and I pouted again.

"Not with your Father in the room. Please, be reasonable, sweetheart," Edward sighed, stroking my cheek. The weak light of my fairy lights around my room bounced off his marble-like face, making him look like Adonis himself. My heart sped up, as his eyes reflected the light as well. I felt a tingle up my spine, and had to control my breathing. He chuckled.

"But... I _can't_," I purred innocently again.

"Yes, you can." Edward said, his voice sounding shaken.

I shook my head, my lips grazing his. He seemed to stop breathing as well, and I smiled at his reaction. He pulled me up the bed, so we weren't dangling off. He leant on his elbows again, and me on top of his chest. I sighed in contentment, feeling his heart beat under his shirt, and never, ever wanting it to go away.

I heard a sound outside, what sounded like talking. Edward and I exchanged a look, and recognised it immediately. Rosalie and Emmett.

"Emmett, give me a boost!" Rosalie moaned. Edward and I remained where we were, refusing to be moved just because Edward's sister was on her way with her boyfriend.

Then, Emmett's huge arm came through the window, and soon, his whole body. He didn't see us, but turned to help Rosalie. She climbed through, and they both fell into my room, laughing. When they looked at us, their face reflected a cross between humour and disgust.

"Ew, Edward!_My brother_! He... but really, Bella, I didn't know you had it in you," Rosalie said, laughing at the end, her laugh sounding like angels singing. I sighed as Edward and I looked back at them.

"Oooh! Are you guys being safe!" Emmett cried, and I began shooshing him momentarily.

"Dang, you and Alice are so much alike," I shook my head. "Same minds."

"Well... she is like, my sister." Emmett shrugged knowingly. "You know how it is, nearly the same DNA, same parents --"

"I know. Rose, your boyfriend is an idiot."

"Oh, I know. But he's _my idiot_," Rosalie cooed, and pressed her lips to Emmett's. Edward and I laughed, as Emmett and Rosalie took a seat where Jasper and Alice had been. "But really, what have you two been doing?"

"This." Edward shrugged. I felt my face redden as Rose's eye-brows shot up. "I meant kissing."

"Oh," Emmett and Rosalie nodded.

"Blonde moment," Edward mumbled under his breath. I giggled.

"I knew Edward didn't have it in 'im," Emmett laughed, winding his arm around Rosalie's thin waist. "He's just too innocent."

"I do so have it in me!" Edward snapped.

"That's what she said!"

"Yuck."

"Yup."

"Any way," Edward sighed. "I do have it in me, no joke."

"Nah you don't!" Emmett spat. "You couldn't do it. You and Bella don't have that sorta relationship."

"Wanna bet?" I said, looking down at Edward and I practically on top his each other, my eyes wide.

"Okay, in that aspect. But, I mean, Rose and I have the physical relationship, Jasper and Alice had mental relationship... Esme and Carlisle I guess, have a spiritual relationship...," Emmett explained.

"Did you work that all out on your own? Or did Edward tell you that?" I asked, and Emmett frowned at me, unable to keep a straight face.

"Neither. Now, I think you and Bella are... definitely spiritual. Mental? Sure. Physical... I dunno," Emmett said un-surely with a shrug. "We don't know."

"And nor will you. Although -" I shut Edward up by covering his mouth. He was just asking for a teasing buy saying anything.

"Let him finish!" Emmett said.

"No, I . Don't. Want to. Know!" Rosalie clasped her hands over her ears.

"Later," Emmett whispered, and I glared at Edward, daring him to try it. He looked scared.

"Any who," Alice said, dancing into the room, reminding me of a cartoon fairy. She towed Jasper behind her, and they sat down on the floor, cross legged. "Ha ha! I already warned Bella and Edward about being... safe,"

Edward and I glared at her, and decided this position was just asking for comments like that. Instead, and curled up into a little ball onto his lap, and he stroked my hair. Emmett and Alice high fived, so I rolled my eyes. Like brother like sister.

"Are you being safe, though, Alice?" I asked her. "I don't know what you and Jasper do in that room of his, but I know it's not PG."

Jasper and Alice's eyes widened, and everyone's eyes turned to them. Emmett looked murderous. "Well... do you, Alice?"

She shook her head. "No, no."

"Good." Emmett threatened Jasper with his eyes.

"Damn, why couldn't I get a brother in law like Edward!" Jasper moaned. "He doesn't care what his sister does!"

"Are you kidding?" Rose gasped. "None of you see what happens behind closed doors."

I turned to Edward, a smile on my lips. He laughed, looking down and nodding discreetly. "What do you do, Edward?"

"Ha, well... when Mom and Dad aren't in the house... I have to keep an eye on them. You know, just in case... at such a young age," Edward shrugged. Rosalie was going red.

"You're not there at my house when she is, Eddie," Emmett winked. Edward's eyes turned black, and I rubbed his arm to calm him down. He sighed, a smile on his lips. I loved my new found power.

"Okay... I don't want to know. Just as long as she's not pregnant," Edward glared at Emmett. "You're in trouble, McCarty."

Emmett smiled. "Oooh, I'm so scared!"

"Oh, Cullen, well... let's just say... I think Bella is already pregnant, seeing what we have all walked in on... you will be running with three legs," Jasper warned Edward, and he swallowed hard.

"I am not pregnant!" I snapped. "Jeez! Do I look pregnant! How do you even know I can get p-"

"Can we not go there?" Jasper gasped, looking freaked out. "Save your girl talk for Ali and Rose."

"I do. And so do they." I said smugly. All the girls nodded.

"Do you talk about me?" Emmett asked anxiously.

"No, Emmett. Are you girl stuff?" Rosalie snapped at him.

"I wish."

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded him with a slap on the head. "That's vulgar!"

"Like you haven't heard worse!"

"Keep the peace," Alice said softly, and Rosalie and Emmett began randomly kissing. No, making out, no... ew.

"STOP!" Edward growled. Emmett looked up, completely at ease. "Please,"

They both stopped, and straightened themselves out. I stroked under Edward's eyes, his cheeks, his lips... and eventually, we were kissing to.

"Stop, please," Jasper snapped. I moaned, and leaned back. "Bella baby, you're sixteen."

I pouted. "Don't call me a baby."

"I didn't call you _a _baby."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I-"

"Okay, okay, keep the sibling love alive," Emmett said, holding out his arms. I rolled my eyes. "save it."

"Any who," Alice said cheerfully. "Who's tired?"

"Not me," We all mumbled.

"Okay... I know what we can talk about! Lucas!" Alice chirped happily. Everyone moaned, except for me. Although I wasn't for talking about him behind his back...

"Well... I know that guy and every other guy in the school is in love with her," Jasper said knowingly. I looked down, blushing. "But you know what I realised? No one can stop staring at Rosalie, they think Alice is adorable, but they _fall in love_ with Bella. It's bizarre."

"Makes sense to me." Edward shrugged.

"Of course it does. But, I mean... it's funny. Like the girls have different... qualities? The girls think nothing of us." Jasper snorted. Alice, Rosalie, and I all gasped.

"Are you blind?" Rosalie gasped.

"The." Alice said.

"Girls."

"Love you."

"Hmm... they love Emmett for his muscles and buff-ness, Jasper for his sensitivity and good looks... and Edward, just because... like Bella, they fall in love with him. It's like they're the golden couple." Alice explained, then giggled. Edward chuckled, and I thought I saw redness on his face.

"Well, I have to agree with that. Edward is to die for." I sighed, looking into Edward's eyes, and not able to look away.

"I have to disagree. Emmett is totally... just... _awesome_," Rosalie sighed in awe.

"Well... I don't see that. Jasper is just... so... I love him," Alice sighed. All of our little swoon sessions had the guys reeling us in, getting closer. I sensed another make out game coming on... and this time, I was willing.

"I bet Edward and I still hold the record for best kiss," I said smugly, and all their heads snapped up.

"Bet you don't." Jasper said.

And then, just like all those years ago, we had one of those stupid kissing games. And do you know who won? Yup. Edward and I.

"FLUKE!" Emmett yelled on the top of his voice. I slapped him over the head. "OW!"

"Emmett! Shut the hell up!" I spat at him. "It's like eleven! Shh!"

"Bella's PMS-y again," Alice giggled. "We all understand."

"I don't," Jasper screwed up his nose, and I shook my head. "Any way, Edward and Bella won fair and square. You gotta admit. That... that was something."

Edward and I smiled in pleasure, and I snuggled into his arms. He was cradling me against this chest like a baby, and I was so comfortable, I never want to move. Not for eating. Not for anything, The only thing I need here with me is Jacob. And maybe Lucas. Maybe.

"I guess so," Emmett shrugged. "I don't know where they get all the passion from,"

"They're are just so in love in translates through their body language," Alice explained. We all looked at her in confusion. She couldn't have come up with that by herself. "I read a lot of magazines," She shrugged.

"It shows." Emmett laughed at her sister. "But...,"

"But?" Edward said.

"Rose and I are the physical couple of the group! It's not far that Bella and Edward get to be it!" Emmett whined, and I let out a hysterical giggled. That's really what he was worried about?

"We're not, Em, believe me," Edward screwed up his nose in disgust, but he still looked beautiful. "You are definitely it."

"Hmm... I'm sure we don't see a lot behind closed doors," Rose said, eyeing Jasper and Alice in speculation. Alice flushed red, and buried her face into Jasper's neck. "I'm sure we have a little physical in all of us."

"But you and Emmett can be non-physical. I can't believe it but you can." Edward said, in somewhat surprise.

"Pssh, no," Emmett folded his arms, and stuck out his chest. It took me a few seconds to realised her was trying to be manly.

"Emmett," Jasper glared at him. He breathed a sigh, and wrapped his arms around Rose's body.

"I love my Rosie," He said in a soft voice, and Rosalie hugged him back. I had never realised it before, but Rosalie and Emmett were just like Edward and I. Destined for each other, would be nothing without the other. All that I saw was physical relations, but I was wrong.

"Love you too, baby," Rosalie laughed, and kissed his forehead. Emmett laughed.

I let out a huge yawn, and covered my mouth. I looked over at my Halloween basket from this year – Way bigger haul ten last year, but a lot less laughs – and got Jasper to grab it for me. As I said, I didn't want to move. He threw it to me, and I dug around, looking for some sort of chocolate bar seeing we're staying up late. Letting Edward and Rosalie and Jasper and I living next to each other was a bad idea. How could they not expect this, especially if Esme apparently expected us to get together? Pssh... but I am so glad they did. So, so glad...

"Hey, Edward," I asked him, and he looked down at me, his heart hammering fast underneath his shirt. I smiled. "I seriously thought you would hurry home to see me... but I suppose not."

"Oooh! Edward is in trouble!" Emmett laughed, as Edward swallowed hard, and glared at him.

"See, Love, I would have, in fact, I tried to go... but a certain _someone_ told me you wouldn't be back for hours," Edward said innocently, and turning to glare at Jasper. I soon began glaring to... how could he say that when I waited hours for Edward?

Jasper was floundering, trying to think of an excuse. He was shaking his head, in thought. "Well... I kinda figured if Edward came home early, and Bella was alone...,"

"You have got to be joking!" I spat, irritated that he had kept Edward home for a ludicrous reason as to he didn't want to leave Edward and I alone. What nerve!

"Well, I... you can't blame me! I am sure Edward would do the same about Rosalie," Jasper retorted. I folded my arms, jutting out my bottom lip. Edward pulled me back into his, and we rested our heads beside each other. I breathed a sigh.

"He as a point," Edward shrugged under my head. "A good one at that."

"Well Emmett leaves Jasper and Alice alone all the time!" I said angrily. "Explain that!"

We all turned to Emmett, and his eyes darted around the room. He began mumbling things I couldn't hear, and immediately, I gasped. "You have been watching them!"

Emmett's eyes widened, and Alice looked at him in surprise. Jasper looked just as shocked – And worried – As the rest of us. Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Oh no," Alice gasped. "You have been spying on us!"

"No!" Emmett lied poorly.

"You have!" Alice got up, and began slapping Emmett everyhwere. His shoulders, his head... but Emmett just grabbed her around the waist, wrestling her to the floor way too easily. She squirmed around in his arms, while he just laughed.

"Calm down, little Alice," Emmett laughed, then looked at all of us. "This happens all the time,"

"I can see why!" I said, still surprised. So Emmett has been lurking around when Alice is over...

"Well, I wasn't going to leave Jasper and Alice alone when I knew she was sleeping over here. It was too horrifying to think of, so I spent the night in the tree," Emmett shrugged matter of factly. Alice kicked around, fuming.

"That's a little creepy." I said. "So... oh my gosh," I gasped, and my mouth fell open. I looked at Emmett wide eyed, freaking out.

Could Emmett have seen Edward and I... when he sleeps over? Oh no...

"Yep," Emmett nodded, a grin on his face. "I don't miss a trick. Actually, you two talk very loud."

I put my head in my hands, and Edward looked like he was doing the same. Everyone broke out laughing, as I flushed red on my hands.

Ugh, damn it Emmett! How could he listen to us?

Alice was hugging her chest while she laughed, tears running down her cheeks. She was in hysterics, her wind chime laugh echoing through the house.

"Oh. My. God," I groaned. "Edward!"

"I know." Edward murmured, muffled by his hands. "Damn it."

"Don't fret, guys, I didn't hear that much," Emmett assured us. It didn't help.

Although, I did feel a little tiny bit better.

"You heard me sleep talking when Edward didn't?" I asked, moaning. I saw Emmett nod, and Edward's head snap up in interest. I went a darker shade of red, and looked up. Emmett was grinning... uh oh. "What did you hear?"

"Well... I heard _so much_ of," Emmett laughed, and then began mimicking my voice. "I love you Edward. So much." He burst into loud laughs. I ducked my head into the nape of Edward's neck, and everyone, including Edward, was laughing. Edward was kissing my lips, trying to make me feel better. Oh, and how it did. "Not to mention the occasional talk about well, Edward. It's always Edward. I also heard things from Edward...,"

My head snapped up, a smile on my lips. I didn't know Edward sleep talks! Ha! "Tell me, tell me!"

"Please don't," Edward begged Emmett. Emmett grinned while everyone fell silent, ready to listen.

"Please do," Jasper said impishly.

"Please," Rosalie said, wiggling her eye brows. "I have some to dish as well. But I remember when he was little... he was so cute. He dreamed about you a lot, Bella,"

My face flushed, as I remembered our early years. The time when Edward and I were merely best friends...

"Oh! Tell!" Alice squealed, clapping her little hands. "Rose, first."

"Well," She scooted closer to all of us. "I remember this one night after we went to the lake... we were ten, I think," She said excitedly. "Edward was saying that Bella's hair was so soft, and she was so soft. It was so adorable,"

Everyone, except for Edward broke out in "_awww"_, as I went red. I stroked Edward's cheeks, as his face heated up as well.

"That is so cute!" Alice squealed. Even Emmett looked like he was finding it pretty cute.

"What about... present day? Or do we not want to know?" Rosalie said then, looking at Emmett.

"There were some things I won't mention, for Edward's sake. And for Jasper's, actually for Bella's as well." Emmett shrugged, and I saw Edward sigh in relief. I actually saw Jasper cringe. "He keeps on saying... "Bella, I love you," of course," He rolled his eyes.

I smiled up at Edward, running my fingers through Edward's soft, messy hair. His eyes gleamed with love and nothing else. My heart inflamed, a shiver running down my spine.

"Then he goes on about how "I don't deserve you, Bella," and sometimes, "Bella is just so... cute," which always cracks me up." Emmett laughed, while the others burst into laughs again. I continued to blush, as Edward nuzzled my hair.

"Dude, I can feel the love coming off them," Jasper said. "It's a little creepy, seeing she's my sister."

"And he's my brother," Rosalie muttered. "Gross."

"Oh, shut up," I waved them off sleepily, realising how tired I was. The chocolate bar hadn't kept me awake, at all, and I could see the others were deteriorating as well. Alice and Jasper were laying across my floor, on top of a blanket I had given them. Rosalie and Emmett were leaned over each other on the table, both of their eyes looking tired. "Good... goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, my Love," Edward whispered, laying back on the bed, me still close to him. "Sleep peacefully."

"I'll try." I whispered, my voice trailing off, and I plunged into unconsciousness.

In the morning, I was alone, when I woke up- I didn't like it. Not even Jasper was in my room- I suppose they had to get home early to get ready for school.

As I got up and wandered around my room, getting ready, I felt a shiver run up my spine – I wasn't sure why, or what it was... but it scared me. I felt myself trying to be in someone's company, just so I wouldn't fret and think about it. But I could feel something coming... something big. Maybe, even something unwanted.

I grabbed my bag off my chair, and ran outside. My hair blew around my face, the head band doing nothing. I ran to my truck, the rain falling lightly around me, getting me just as wet as it would have if I walked.

I remembered today Dad was going on the fishing trip with Billy and Jacob. I wasn't going, and neither was Jasper, so we would have the house to ourselves for four days. I smiled at the thought.

But I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen today. Something that would... I don't know. But I wasn't looking forward to it.

I drove into school, and realised school doesn't start for awhile. I sighed, and sat in my truck, watching the rain fall around me. I felt warm and safe in here – from the rain, only. From this... this feeling... definitely not.

I was getting myself worked up. It was probably nothing. My instincts were wrong, all muddled up. My mind was running wild, out of control, and I knew only one person would control it. I wish Edward was here to tell me everything was okay. I missed him dearly... why didn't I wait for him to pick me up today? So I could shake off this stupid feeling and get on with my life.

I buried my head in my hands, about to explode. I was scared, scared to my core... why wasn't my chill going away? Could it be because it's not something I will ever be able to shake off?

I felt a loud knocking on my window, jumped, and looked up from my hands. Lucas was at my window, his hood up, framing his face. I opened my door, and he climbed in, shaking off his hair. "Hey, Bella."

"H-hi," I mumbled. "Why are you at school so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"I... I don't know. I didn't look at the clock, and just dashed out the door." I explained, playing with my fingers in my lap. I could feel a bad mood coming on, and I didn't want to take it out on anyone. Well, I meant... not an angry mood.

"Me too," He said, smiling weakly at me. "But I was hoping to see you."

"Me?" I asked him, confused. "Why me?"

"I need... I need to talk to you." He said, his eyes looking down at his lap, then back up at me. "You won't like it."

"What is it?" I asked, touching his arm. His face looked so heart broken, I had to comfort him. Obviously this thing was bugging him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, looking ahead.

"It's okay... I can handle it," I said, not sure if I was lying or not.

"But... okay. Look, I was talking to Edward yesterday in History," He said softly, taking both of my hands, and squeezing them. I frowned. They don't usually talk to each other, but I had to be glad that maybe they were becoming friends.

"Yeah?" I said in interest.

"Yeah," He said, his eye brows furrowing. "But... you won't like it."

"Please, just tell me," My voice shook with insecurity and worry. What was he getting at?

"Look... Edward... Edward doesn't love you any more." He said, his voice shaking as well. "He said for me not to tell you, and that he was going to leave you soon. But I couldn't just stand by and know this."

I felt my hands go limp – I felt the lump in my throat, as the words turned around and around in my head. I held back my tears, by swallowing hard, and straightening up. I felt Lucas squeeze my hands, and move closer to me.

"I am so, so sorry," He whispered, putting his arm around my shoulder. I felt frozen against my seat, as I stared forward, watching the rain fall, and hit the cement. I couldn't speak, my throat was clogged. I felt emotionless, besides the tears that were about to spill over. Lucas was watching me, his face twisting in an odd way. "Are you okay?"

I didn't say anything.

"Maybe... maybe it's for the best. You don't want to be with someone who doesn't love you, right?" He asked me and I felt my head droop over my chest. My lips quivered, my eyes watered, but I swallowed back the tears.

"I-I guess I don't." I whispered, the only words I could manage. I hadn't realised I was shaking. I stuffed my arms in my lap, and they stopped. My knees felt like jelly, and I was afraid if I stood up, I'd fall over.

Edward had always told me he loved me. That he would never leave me. That no matter what, we would stay together, and that nothing could break us apart. So, what changed so abruptly? He was fine last night... hugging me, kissing me... what could have changed his mind about me?

Not only that, they all knew. No one had told me.

I felt my chest ache, and it felt like someone had ripped out my heart and crushed it into pieces. Lucas scooted closer to me,, holding my hand, by pulling my arm from my lap.

"You have to break up with him first," Lucas said to me softly. I looked up at him as if he was crazy. "Well... it will save him having to do it. So maybe, now that you have a head start, you can end it before he does. Show him who's boss."

"What?" I choked, scowling at him. "I... I don't think I can."

"I know you can do it." He whispered in encouragement. "You're strong enough."

"No... no I'm not," I nearly sobbed, but held in my cries of pain. I'm sure I let one escape. "But what choice do I have?"

"There is none." He whispered. I heard the rain hitting the roof of my truck, as cars began driving into the school. I dreaded when the shiny silver Volvo would drive in. I would lose it. "Okay, I have to go, now, but you think about it. Once again, I'm sorry."

He kissed my cheek, and opened the squeaky door of my truck. He was gone in seconds, and I clutched my knees to my face, and fell down sideways on the seat next to me.

I felt this coming – I knew it. I knew there was change, Something big, alright – my whole life's worth. Now what am I going to do? I would have to break up with him first – to save him. Even if he doesn't love me, I would do that for him, because my love would never die. Not in a million years...

I caught glimpse of a silver car and a huge Jeep, coming through the school gates, but I didn't feel anything – only the numbness. Of course, I nearly burst into tears, when I saw him get out of the car... okay, maybe I wasn't fully numb. I proved that to myself when the stab of pain shot through my chest, ripping through me. I clutched my torso, and closed my eyes, remembering past memories...

I heard a tap at my window, like the one I had heard before, and looked up. Alice was at my window with Jasper, while... him, Rosalie and Emmett stood at the front of my truck, looking at me with confusion.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, opening my door. I didn't want to let go of my chest, in fear I would burst open. "Bella, are you okay?"

Did I really look that bad? What a stupid question. I must have felt worse then I looked... or not.

I mumbled something, I didn't even catch, and slowly let go of my chest. I leaned up, slowly grabbed my bag from the seat next to me, and scooted out of my truck. I nearly fell out of the truck, stumbling around on the pavement, Jasper caught my elbow.

"Bella, what happened?" Jasper asked in confusion, holding me up against his side.

_Everything_, I thought.

I walked ahead of everyone, not even bothering to say hello. Rosalie and Emmett walked the closest behind me, whispering. I knew it was in concern, but I felt like just running away – and never coming back. Only coming back when he loves me again. And if that's never... then so be it.

"Bella?" I heard his voice, and I stiffened. My chest felt like it had been ripped apart, my heart being ripped from my chest. "What's the matter?"

I couldn't respond. I'd burst into tears.

I passed Lucas, who joined me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I leant my head into his arm. I didn't mean to, but that was the only comfort I could manage. I saw his face morph into confusion and anger, and he stopped in his tracks. The others stopped with him, and I couldn't bring myself to look back.

Once we got to biology, I had to sit with him. I didn't have a choice when there was a seating plan. I sat as far away as possible, wanting to move over and hug him, but one, knew he didn't want me to, and two, because it would be harder to leave him later. The words hurt my chest, and I crouched over the table. I pulled out my phone, when the teacher had left the room, and dialled my Dad's number.

"Chief Swan?" He answered in his police voice.

"Dad?"

"Oh, hey Bells, what's up? Is there an emergency?" He asked, his voice becoming worried.

"No, no," I said, no emotion in my voice whatsoever. I spoke in a whisper, so Edward wouldn't hear. I couldn't let him know anything. "I... I need to come with you this afternoon."

"Are you okay?" He asked me. "You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine," I grumbled, not even being able to sound annoyed. "Can I please come?"

"Um... sure, honey," He said, actually sounding like he was worried about me. "I'll book another ticket. Jacob will be happy,"

"Yeah," I murmured, sighing to myself. "Well, I have to go now."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and stuffed it into my bag. The teacher entered then, and I caught Edward's worried face, looking at me anxiously. I couldn't look at him – I felt the tears spring into my eyes, and ducked my head into my hands.

As soon as class ended, I ran out of the classroom as soon as I could, avoiding any human contact. But of course, I couldn't avoid Lucas. Not when I needed him.

"Oh, Lucas," I cried, holding back my sobs. We were late for class, but I didn't care. We were alone in the halls, me hugging myself as close to him as possible. He stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry I told you now," He whispered. "That was wrong,"

I shook my head fiercely. "No, no. Now c'mon, we're going to be late."

He tugged at my hand, and we entered the classroom, and I avoided Alice and Edward's eyes.

When lunch came, I couldn't take it any more. I ran outside, tears beginning to fall, and dived into my truck. I lay my head against the steering wheel, trying to stay strong. My chest ached, but my heart – Oh my heart – felt as if it was broken, never to be repaired.

How did things change so fast? How could we go from hugging each other for hours, to suddenly being separated? How could I ignore him, when he tried so hard to get along with me? As I pictured his face, and my chest ripped apart, I banged my head against the wheel, hoping to pass out, with no luck. Ugh.

I realised, I couldn't hide forever – I had to face the music. But what if the music wasn't right? Like right now... this can't be right.

I threw my door open, and trudged back into the school. I entered the cafeteria, and found the usual gang – minus Lucas – sitting at our usual table. As I got closer, I saw their heads slowly look up. Edward looked like he was crying, but that couldn't have been the case. I hung my bag over my chair in between Edward and Alice, and sat in silence. They all waited for me to speak, but when I said nothing, Jasper decided to start conversation. "So... Last night was some sleepover, right?"

"Mmm." Everyone murmured, their eyes still trained on me. Edward was looking at me, his eyes soft, the liquid green seemed to bore into me, trying to pick out my emotions. I didn't have any today – except for rejection and depression.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Emmett asked me, sounding sick of this whole situation.

"Oh, like all of you don't know!" I spat at him, leaning forward, the fury and anger bubbling in my blood. "Like you all haven't been waiting for it all this time!"

"What?" Emmett asked in confusion, his usual joking voice gone.

"You know exactly what!" I growled. "You know, let's speak outside. I don't want to fight in front of all of our adoring fans!"

I got up, swinging my bag over my shoulder. I heard whispers all round, but ignored them. They all followed me into the halls, even Lucas. I stood with my arms crossed, biting my lips as they all stared at me in confusion.

"Well, c'mon, get it over with," I spat, mostly at Edward.

"No, Bella, you get it over with," Alice said sternly. "Tell us what is bothering you."

"You are really going to ask! Are you all really that stupid that you can't figure out why my world has come crashing down!" I yelled, having trouble controlling myself. "Don't you know me at all?"

"You're world?" Edward asked softly, and his voice ripped through me. I clutched myself, and they all look at me, watching my arms, obviously confused. "What has happened to you?"

"Now, I thought you, of all people, would know me enough to guess." I said, my voice shaking now as I looked at him, tears welling in my eyes out of sadness and anger.

"Bella," He stopped closer to me, holding out his arms. I pushed them away, fighting the tears that were threatening to overflow my eye lids. He looked at me with a face of rejection, sadness, and confusion. "I can fix whatever is going on in your head."

"Edward!" I exploded. "Stop acting like you don't know what is going on! Stop trying to be so... innocent! You have made up your mind, and I respect that, so...," I looked down, the tears beginning to flow down my cheeks. "I'll leave you to it."

I turned on him, taking a picture in my mind of his beautiful face. But it was a shame that his face was so twisted with anger and sadness.

I felt a hand on my wrist as I began to stalk away, and turned around. Jasper's face looked upset and angry. He didn't like me to be upset. And I was angry at him, right now. I stared at him, my scowling, trying to look impatient.

"Bella," He breathed, the others behind him, including Lucas, watching us. "Please... tell us what's wrong so we can fix it,"

"You know what," I said through my teeth. I looked at Edward, but he looked so upset I couldn't possibly go on. He looked like he was trying to reach out to me, he didn't like me being in pain. "Edward... I love you, but... clearly you have changed your mind. I am agreeing, that... that we should... see other people. So, have a good life,"

I turned on them, when Jasper's hand went limp on my wrist. As I walked out to silence, my face crumpled, the tears streaming down my cheeks. As much as I wanted to look back... I couldn't bare it. I just couldn't.

"What the _fricken hell _you do?" I heard Emmett yell loudly, and I was worried he was yelling at Edward. "How could you do this to her?!"

_It wasn't Edward's fault,_ I thought, the words nearly escaping my mouth.

I left the school gates before I could hear the rest.

I drove home, the tears pouring down my face like a water fall. I needed to calm down, needed to get a grip. Who cares about anything? About the world? I can get by... as long as Edward is by my side. And now he isn't...

I don't know what I'm going to do.

I cleaned up my face before going inside, knowing my Dad would be home. I rang the school, and put on the best fake voice I could – which was easy seeing my voice was so hoarse – saying I got sick and went home. I stomped inside, walking straight past Charlie and up the stairs. I began stuffing things in my bag – Clothes, toiletries, my journal – not really caring about the clothes I packed. Who cares what I look like. None of it matters.

"You're home early," Charlie noted, taking a sip of his beer. I nodded.

"Did you book my flight, Dad?" I said, as I came down the stairs, my bag in hand. Charlie looked at me with some degree of worry and confusion, as my voice was emotionless and sad.

"Yeah, I did," He said, his eyes trained on my eyes. They must have looked empty. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I shook my head.

"Okay...," He stretched out the words. "Get ready to go. Billy and Jacob are getting here soon."

I walked back up the stairs, and picked up Pipper into my arms. I looked over at the Cullen place, but looked away, remembering Edward lived there. The hole in my chest got ripped further, and I let out a cry of pain. Pipper meowed, and I fell on the bed backwards.

"Pipper...," I cried, the tears soaking her fur. "What am I going to do without him?"

She meowed again, as if she was suggesting something. If only I could understand. Maybe she had a solution so I can live in peace.

But I can't let Jacob see me like this. I know, sometime, I will burst into tears as soon as I see him. I know he will try and piece me back together. Whether he'll succeed... I don't know.

"Pipper, I can't... I can't survive without him. I can't thrive," I sobbed, hearing the rain outside, and pulling my knees up to my face. "How am I going to see any of them knowing... knowing...,"

I heard Jacob and Billy's voice flowing up the stairs, and with a gasp, I wiped my tears from my cheeks. I'm not sure whether I did a very good job, but it's better then having flowing tears.

I heard someone galloping up the stairs, and pulled myself into my little cocoon.

"Hey, Bella, I'm so glad --– Bella?" Jacob said, the grin slipping from his lips when he saw me. I felt my face crumple, and I shut my eyes tight. He crossed the room, wrapping his arms around my body. "Bella, honey, what happened?"

"E-E-Edward...," I cried, my body heaving as I tried to force the words out.

"Edward and you... oh no." Jacob hugged me closer to him, pulling me onto his lap. "It's okay, honey,"

"No... no, no, no," I mumbled, shaking my head into his chest. "No."

"It's alright, you'll be okay. I'm here," Jacob whispered into my ear, kissing my forehead. I basked in the warmth of him, holding onto his hands. Pipper had jumped off my lap sometime, but I didn't notice. She was probably getting way too wet.

"I need him!" I sobbed. "I can't feel... anything."

"Let's stop talking about him." Jacob said, his voice sounding confident as he pulled me so I was looking at him. He wiped off the tears with his thumbs. "How was your day – Oh."

That set me off. I sobbed and sobbed, till we were forced to get on a plane. Well, Charlie didn't know I did, I hid it well from him. A few hours later, we sat at the airport, my journal in my hands. I was scribbling down different things, getting them off my chest. I don't know if it was working, but I was writing something especially important to me...

_I thought you loved me, I thought you always would. Well, I guess I was wrong. I just hadn't realised how wrong I was till now. _

_If Lucas hadn't of told me this is how you felt... I would have let this go on for way too long. I had to end this before you ended it with me, and now the pain is cutting me like a knife, all the way to my once inflated heart. Now, my heart is nothing but sorrow, making me feel numb except for the weak reminders of when you once loved me. When I knew we would get married, someday. Well that's just too bad. Because now... you can go off and have a life without me. I hope you enjoy it, because... I know I won't. _

_I love you, Edward. _

I ripped it out angrily, and threw it on the floor with as much force as I could handle. It plunked and rolled away from my seat, and I crossed my arms, fighting away tears. I scrunched my eyes closed, and Jacob wrapped his arm around my shaking shoulders.

The announcer sounded, saying we would now board our plane to Vancouver. I stood up, saying for the boys to go on. I told them I needed a minute, and Jacob especially, understood, and they began boarding the plane.

I buried my face in my hands, and sat on the chair, listening to the other people boarding the plane. I heard several running feet, and looked up. There, was Edward – and not only Edward, but the rest of them too. Their eyes glazed over, and I stood up, ready to walk away.

Edward took my wrist, spinning me around to face him. Our faces inches apart, his eyes getting wet with moisture. "Bella, please,"

Tears sprung into my tears, and I turned my head, his lips nearly grazing my cheek. "Edward, don't, please,"

"But, Bella... please, don't go," Edward pleaded with me. "We can talk about this."

"No, Edward," I grumbled, feeling the pain tearing threw me like a sword. I heard gasps from my friends, and Jasper stepped out, ready to intrude. "It only makes it harder to leave,"

Silence. "Then don't," He whispered. I pried his hand from my arm, and ran to show the hostess my ticket. I looked back, and Edward's stunned face, as he collapsed onto one of the seats, burying his hands in his face. I saw his shoulders shake – he can't be crying, he wanted this – and the other's gathered around him.

I sat next to Jacob, curled up against the plane window, and shut my eyes, trying to hide the tears that were in my eyes, and spilt over all over my cheeks. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I felt better then being alone. So much better, the sides of my chest wound was tugging, as if being repaired. But there was a lot of healing to do... it won't be easy.

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep, till I woke up, my wet cheek pressed up against the cold glass. I woke up to the realisation that this is the exact dream I had yesterday night. How bizarre. But of course, the realisation of the thoughts that the dream had come true, just made me cry again.

"Bella," Jacob whispered, as I was being shaken awake, "We're landing. Come on, honey, wake up,"

I slowly opened my eyes, they stung from the tears. My cheeks felt stiff, and I yawned to stretch them out. Jacob smiled at me, but I didn't have it in me to smile back. Not today. Not forever.

I heard Charlie and Billy laugh in the row in front, not even aware of my state. I'm glad they weren't, because this is not pretty. Not at all.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob whispered, kissing my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I croaked.

"No, your face tells more then words ever could. And I am so, so sorry." He said softly. He didn't seem very sympathetic, though, but somewhat delighted. I knew why, and it pained me to know that I would never ever want to be with anyone ever again.

Not after this.

* * *

**A/N: **_Aw man, the end had me all teary :(_

_Sorry, but I needed drama. I love writing hurt fanfics. Okay, that sounds bad, but you know what I mean._

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N: **_Hey, everyone..._

_Get your tissues ready, because there are some hardcore emotions coming up._

* * *

You would think this feeling of loss and depression would go away. But it doesn't, and I assume it never will. Not after this.

And I think Charlie is starting to notice. The way I sit by the lake, staring at the ground, looking like someone had died. But someone _had_ died.

Me.

I don't feel like my life is worth living. I will live it, to the best of my ability, but with no promises that I will ever recover from this sword through my heart. And if I do, I will never, ever be the same.

Having Jake around does help, but it doesn't help the pain whenever I think of _him_... another dagger through my chest, and I'm clutching myself to hold myself together. Of course, I had trouble not bursting into sobs every time something reminds me of him. Of course, no one is as beautiful, but someone with the same colored hair, the same shaped lips... I have trouble finding the meaning of my life any more. Because he was it. With the occasional parts that meant something to me, like Jacob, or my Dad... but he was what kept me sane. His touch... how I miss it. Why did it have to end this way? Man, I even sound like someone has died.

I buried my head into Jacob's shoulder, the fishing rod sticking out of Jacob's hand, and floating loosely on the surface of the water. The bucket of fish lying next to my Dad was overflowing, but Billy's was no comparison. It puzzled me how these men could be so interested in sitting by a lake all day. Because it only gave me time to think. And that was never ever a good thing.

Jacob stroked my hair, occasionally kissing my hair. He knew how numb I felt. He knew that my eyes looked so empty, like all the color had been drained. Because that what it felt like to me. I wasn't even eating. I was never hungry. My clothes and hair were sloppy. I didn't care what I wore. Nor what I looked like. None of it mattered.

And not only did I miss... him, but I missed the others. I missed little Alice, my best friend, or Rosalie, the one who is always there for me. Emmett, my teddy bear who would do anything to make sure I was safe. And my brother... oh my brother. He is who I miss. Jasper, the guy who no matter how crazy I sound, will always stand up for me. Just thinking about them made me want to cry, and got he tears welling in my eyes. Jacob always noticed, and held me tighter to him.

"Try not to think about it, honey," He whispered, his voice soft. It actually sounded like a plea, more than anything.

How could he tell me to do that? It's not that easy. Not at all. Because they were my life, and now... I couldn't see them. Only because they are always with him, and I can't... I just can't see him. I wish I could, but I know this is what he wanted. I'm doing this for him, and only him.

I looked down at my phone, vibrating in my pocket. Last time I checked, I had six missed calls. They were trying to contact me... that got me excited, till I realised it was Lucas. I hit my phone, trying to make it shut up, with no success.

"Stupid thing," I grumbled, pulled it out of my pocket, and threw it behind me. It landed on the dirt with a crunch, still vibrating, and I took back my spot of Jacob's reliable, warm shoulder.

Charlie and Billy had rented a little house for a week, not four days – I had gotten it wrong – and we were fishing at the lake right in front. Billy wants to travel around Vancouver, looking for different rivers where they can catch different fish. He asked my opinion, and agree to whatever he said. I mean, it was just fishing. But that sounded so selfish. Well, I am selfish. So, so selfish...

But I can't think like that, even if that feeling does seep into my brain every time. Maybe I can focus on the sun beating down onto my body, and try to soak it up. I don't get much of this in Forks. Usually sun would make me happy... not today. I could feel it running through the roots of my hair.

"Your hair has red in it in the sun, you know," Jacob said. He always spoke lightly and softly, now. I could feel him playing with a strand behind my ear.

"Mmm," I murmured. He looked back at the lake, and let out a long, tortured sigh.

I knew Jake seeing me like this hurt him. And I hated that, more than anything. I tried to be happy for him, I really did, but he could see through me. I think he has given up on trying to cheer me up. But I knew if he wasn't here... I would definitely perish into the blackness that is hanging over my head, ready to close in.

"How about some lunch?" I heard Charlie say cheerfully. I heard the sound of the dirt crunching under his heavy feet, but didn't look up. I saw Charlie stand in front of Jacob and I, looking down at me. He felt my forehead, and shook his head. I wasn't sick. I could tell he was looking at Jacob, trying to speak with his eyes. Whether it was working I wasn't sure.

Billy joined him, and they both stood in front of us, looking down at me. I stood up, my limbs feeling like jelly, and walked slowly, with my Dad at my side, into our house.

The house they had rented was made out of all wood – The walls, were just logs piled on top of each other. It was more like a lodge, actually. It had a fire place, because it was getting cooler as Fall drew to a close. There were three rooms, and one couch. Jacob took the couch, letting me sleep in the bed in the single room. There was a living room, and a tiny table in the corner of the TV room. Supplies were stocked for us, in the cupboards, and we had everything we needed. No need to leave our little lodge, except for going to different lakes.

"I... I just don't what to do," I heard Charlie mutter behind me to Billy. My face remained expressionless, as if I didn't hear him.

"She'll come round. It'll just be a girl thing." Billy said, and I could hear his wheelchair rolling over the dirt. Jacob walked at my side, staring forward, his jaw tight. He didn't like them talking about me...

Dad made a _humph_ing sound. "I don't know." I heard the sound of a hand coming into contact with someone's shoulder.

"She'll be fine. Just keep an eye on her."

And they did keep an eye on me. And when I didn't get any better... you could tell they both got worried. That night, I went to bed, after the whole day passing so, so slowly. But I had to make the most of these days before I have to go back to Forks. My house, being right next to his... I will not be able to do this.

Every night, I woke up screaming, having the same dream over and over. Just me wondering through the forest, and when I broke out of it... nothing. Just blackness. This scared me more than anything. More than the wolves, more than death itself... more than vampires. And they had scared me a lot.

My eyes snapped open, my throat scraping as the high pitched scream broke out of my chest. I found my fists balled, my back arched as I looked around the dark room, still screaming, My Dad will come in any minuted to check on me, just like last night. And like clockwork, he was next to me. He switched on my lamp, to find me, all tucked up in my blankets. I leaned up onto my elbow, holding in the tears. He sat on the edge of my bed, his face crinkled with concern.

"Bella," He breathed, taking a strand of my hair, and tucking it behind my ear. I stared at the blankets, and up at him. He saw the tears in my eyes, and took my hand. "What has happened to make you act like this?"

I may as well just tell him. I couldn't hide it forever. "E—Edward...," I choked out the word that I had been dreading, and the tears began to well up, ready to spill over me. I felt my face crumple, my brow furrow as I looked down. Charlie watched me intently, knowing what I was going to say. "H—He left me."

But really, that wasn't the case at all. I left him, really. But of course, I knew he didn't love me, because if he did, he would be here. I couldn't say that, though. Not to Charlie.

"Oh, honey." He whispered, stroking the side of my face. I looked up at him, my lip quivering. "Did he say... why?"

"He... he doesn't love me anymore." I whispered, and I saw the shock flash across my Dad's face.

"I didn't know you two were like that," He said, still in shock, still stroking my hair and face. "It's okay. You'll be fine. There... there are other guys, right?"

He was a dad, he didn't know what to say to his heart broken daughter. Clearly, he was trying to make me feel better, but was failing miserably. He didn't know the extent of this. My chest ached, the sides of my wounds tugging. I clasped my arms around my chest.

"Try and get so some sleep, baby," He whispered, beginning to stand up. I looked down, not looking at him. He walked out of the room, leaving me gaping open, everything hurting. I left my lamp on, and crawled into a little ball. I covered my face with my blanket, and began to sob quietly. I must have cried myself to sleep, because next time I opened my eyes, the sun was streaming in through my window. I heard someone outside, like someone talking.

"I wish her mother was here to help her, because I won't be any help." I heard my Dad's worried and upset voice say to who I assume was Billy, and sighed. "She looks so much... smaller than she was before."

"I know." Billy sighed to both comments. "I wouldn't know what to do either."  
"I don't know if she can recover from this," Charlie whispered. "I mean, Edward" – He said the name angrily – "Was her best friend. But I didn't know they were involved romantically... of course this is going to go down deep."

"Mmm," Billy murmured. "She'll be fine, I'm sure. She'll get over it, soon."

"I don't know about that." Charlie whispered, his voice had no hope in it whatsoever.

"We're going home in a couple of days," Billy said, "Maybe they'll make up."

How wrong he is. That will never happen, I can tell. When someone doesn't love someone, then that's it. He doesn't love me back, I know it. And he never will again. The words cut me like a knife, right into my heart.

I heard footsteps, and quickly hurried to pretend I was asleep. Charlie entered my room, and sat on my bed next to me. Jacob followed in behind him, his eyes sad and worried. Usually, I would force a smile, but I just couldn't do it.

"Bella, sweetie," Charlie whispered quietly. I could tell her was being careful not to say anything that would upset him. "Are you ready to get up?"

"Yes." I murmured, my voice sounding hoarse. I could tell this worried him, and he helped me get out of bed. "Dad, I'm okay."

He let go of me, and I nearly fell over when I touched the floor. I looked at Jacob, my heart inflating. It felt strange, and I could see some kind of aura around Jacob. It looked happy, and my chest felt numb, without pain for once. I took in the moment, sucking in a deep breath as I walked out into the living room. There was a bowl of cereal laid out for me, and I carefully nibbled at it, one cheerio at a time. My stomach felt tender, maybe because I haven't eaten for awhile. I could feel their eyes on me, watching just in case I cracked.

"So, Charlie, we going to drive out to Seatoun River today? They say the trout get huge," Billy said, trying to come up with conversation. "Maybe Jake will actually catch something this time." He smiled at his son.

"Hey, Dad, very funny." Jacob smiled, and my chest felt free of pain again. I took a deep breath, taking it in. Jacob seemed to look at me in shock, like I have taken my first step. Huh.

I hadn't finished my cereal, yet I was getting up and dumping it in the sink. I walked to my room, feeling their eyes boring in to my back. I shut my door, needing to change out of my pajamas. I put on jeans and a t-shirt – big surprise – and walked back out to the table. Everyone had gone except for Jacob, who was sitting there, waiting for everyone. He was already dressed, in a tight black t-shirt and cut off jeans. I wasn't sure when he was running away and turning into a giant wolf. Probably of a night, that's why he looked so tired.

"So, Bells," Jake said cheerfully, sounding tired. "Do you feel a little better today?"

I shrugged lightly. "Sort of. I think it's you."

Even if I did feel a tiny bit better, my voice still sounded flat and emotionless. My chest still ached, my heart felt like it had been ripped and clawed at. I wasn't that healed yet.

He laughed lightly, a took my hands in his. He felt so warm, and got closer to him. I lay my head against his shoulder, and took a deep sigh. The closer I was to him, the better my chest felt.

But that didn't feel I could think about him around Jacob. No way. I felt my chest rip apart, and I dreaded the thoughts. I tried to push them out, and as I was, I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate. Lucky I had picked it up last night, otherwise it would have gotten lost. And I wouldn't want that... again.

I looked at my phone, and found I had a text. As soon as I read the name of the top of the screen, I practically threw it onto teh table. It was Lucas, again, and I was sick of hearing from him. I had many missed calls. I wouldn't mind some calls from some others people... oops. My heart ached.

"C'mon, love birds," Billy chuckled, as he wheeled out of his room. I pulled away from Jacob, my face red hot, my chest ached. Anything about love and romance I tried to avoid. "We're going."

I walked out of the house, Jacob's hand in mine, to our hire car. The men followed behind us, and we began driving to Seatoun. It was only a half hour away, so it didn't take us long. The River was empty, the crickets around us making the little clipping noises. The sun was high in the sky, but it wasn't too hot. I felt it seep through my body, through my t-shirt, and sucked in a deep breath. As Charlie and Billy unloaded all the equipment, Jacob and I hung around by the lake.

He scooped up a handful of water, and flicked it at my shirt. I gasped, my shirt nearly soaked. I scooped out my own handful, and threw it at him. I didn't have it in me to laugh, yet, but I'm sure I cracked a tiny smile. Jacob looked shocked, but continued to splash me. My hair dripped, his black hair looked slick on his head like a black cap. My jeans felt tight and uncomfortable, and I tried to stretch out my legs in front of me after we walked out of the River. Charlie looked at me in shock, just like Jacob had, and I tried to ignore it. Jacob and I sat on the sand, his arm around my shoulders. I didn't want to shake him off, in case he would get offended at not want to go near me. He was my only safe harbour right now. I needed him.

I put my head back, letting the sun soak through my pores. I fiddled with my shirt, it being very tight and wet, and tried to stretch it out so it wasn't quite so... fitted. This reminded me of a certain swimming trip back in Alaska, and m chest burned. I clamped my arms around my chest, and shut my eyes tight.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered worriedly. Everyone seemed to talk in a whisper around me. "Are you okay?"

I clamped my teeth together, trying to fight the pain. "I'm fine."

He pulled me closer to him, and his skin felt boiling hot against mine. The sun plus Jacob made my skin burn, but I didn't want to move away from him. "Is this how you deal with... it?"

I clamped my teeth together, but not because of the pain. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," He said softly, and I felt him stroking the side of my head. "You know... I would never, ever do what he did to you."

I let go of my chest, and buried my face into the nape of his neck. Let out a deep sigh. The words churned over in my head. That's what I thought Edward would say, but I guess not. How can I trust anyone after that?

"I will always be here for you," He continued. "And if I ever did, I would never be able to forgive myself."

I shook my head, as he stroked my hair. I was pretty sure Billy had just caught a fish, judging by the excited yell coming from both of them. I closed my eyes, the sun warming my eye lids.

I wasn't sure what to say to Jake. I didn't want to lead him along, when that's not how I feel about him. I love him, but as a brother. I wish he was brother so things weren't so complicated, and we were bonded together no matter what.

"Thank you," I whispered, taking in his warm, musky scent. My cheek was burning from his skin, and I had to pull away before I got heat stroke. I was sweating under my t-shirt, and he frowned when I leaned away. "Sorry, I was getting hot."

He smiled and shrugged. "It's understandable."

We sat in silence, and I wrapped my arms around my legs. I stared at the ground, my hair blowing loosely around my face, tickling my skin. I could see Jacob look at me, and I knew what he was seeing; my depression sinking back at in. Too bad he knew it would never go away - not fully.

"Look, Bella, I know he hurt you, and you still love him, but... he's not right for you." Jacob suddenly began rambling, and I turned my head, looking at him in confusion. My brow furrowed as I turned the words around, looking for a meaning. "There are better people out there."

This but deep, for me, because Edward was the best person I knew. He was so selfless, so caring, so sweet... he really did love me, I thought. How could I ask for any more? I still clutched my chest, my breathing becoming hoarse. "Jake, please don't,"

"Listen to me," He said quietly. Charlie and Billy weren't in hearing distance, thank goodness. "Please listen. There are better people. There are. He's not as great as you think he is,"

My mind was scrambling, trying to catch up with him. And when I did, I wished I hadn't. "Jacob... please," I croaked, my knees holding me together now.

"Okay. Well, think about it," Jacob said, a little coldly. He must have given up on the cold thing, and moved closer to me. I wondered what had brought on that whole little speech that hurt so bad, but let it go. It didn't matter.

We sat in silence again, till Charlie and Billy pulled out what looked like lunch. I munched on a sandwich, only taking two bites then giving up on it. I was afraid my aching stomach would bring the food back up.

We stayed at the River till it began getting dark. Another family joined us later, and gave me funny looks when I cuddled up to Jake, clutching my chest. We left when it began to get dark, and got home in time for dinner. We ordered in pizza, exactly like we did at home. Afterwards, we all sat and watched a football game. I stared at the screen, trying to decipher the rules and regulations of the game. It didn't interest me, but it took my mind off everything. I sat cuddled up against Jacob's side, and Billy and Charlie thought none the wiser. I felt my eyes drifting closed early, and I tried to force my eye lids open. But, I couldn't win the fight, and fell asleep.

Of course, I had the same dream as I had had the past two nights – the nothingness one. My eyes snapped open to a dark room, a scream hurling itself from my lips. I muffled my screams with a throw pillow, and that's how I realised I was still on the couch, in Jacob's arms. I was sweating like a pig, and Jacob jumped awake as I screamed. Like last night, my back was arched, my jaw in a hard line.

"Shh, honey, shh," He whispered, pulling me into next to him. I felt déjà vu, and the sobs coming from my chest only intensified. "It's okay, I'm here."

I continued to sob into his shoulder, my hand covering my face, trying to hide the tears. Of course, I was failing, what with how loud I was. Charlie came wondering out, and took in the scene. He sighed, and I thought I heard Jacob say "He'd take care of it." Humph.

"I—I'm sorry," I cried. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's not yourself, Bells," Jacob said, almost angrily. "It's that fiend that you called a boyfriend,"

"Don't talk about him like that!" I growled through the tears, unable to stop them. He apologized, stroking my hair rhythmically. "It's not his fault at all."

"How can you not blame him?" Jake muttered angrily. "Look what's he's done to you."

I shook my head, the sobs beginning to stop. I took in a shaky breath, and began wiping the tears off my saturated, clammy cheeks. Jacob sighed, pulling me even closer to him, my face buried into his neck. He wrapped his long arms around my whole body, lightly shaking me as I calmed down.

Was it right for me to be acting like this? Should I really be depressed like this? I should probably be committed. Normal girls don't cry like this for as long as I have. They would get over it and move on. Date other boys like Jacob or Mike. Why couldn't I do that? Oh that's right, because my head isn't right. Uh huh. I remember now.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up later on, and like the morning before, the light was streaming through the windows around the living room. Jacob's limbs were spread out everywhere, his mouth hanging open as he slept. He barely fit on the couch, as well as me being on here. I should let him sleep in comfort.

I got up, as slowly and quietly as I could manage, still in my clothes from last night. I walked to the front door, and stepped out, closing the door behind me with a quiet click.

The morning was icy, but the sun shine was only a light ray. It wasn't hot, but wasn't cold... my perfect weather. Of course, I missed home, the rain, the forest... but it as good just to have some time off.

I found a rock on the edge of the forest, and perched on it. I pulled my knees up to my face, and wrapped my arms around them. I heard the creatures scurrying around the forest floor, and the occasional squeak. I stared to my right, my cheek on my knee.

Just four days ago (Yeah, I can't believe it either) we were having that sleepover in my room. We were all still best friends, the days when the innocent friendship where we knew would always be together... to the times afterward in the cafeteria when I knew our time was limited. Man, I wish we were seven again. Things weren't s complicated, and the only drama in our group was when there wasn't enough brownies for all of us. Oh how I miss that!

I jumped when a thought came to me – I hope Jasper is feeding Pipper. He would, I mean, he's not that stupid.

I heard a car coming up the narrow drive way of the little lodge, and turned my head. It was a big, white jeep... Emmett!

"Emmett!" I screamed, leaping off my rock, and actually falling over on the way. Emmett got out of the car, his face emotionless. I ran to him, and threw my arms around him, checking if this was real. I actually began crying into him, as he hugged me back, stroking my hair. "Emmett."

"I know, Bella, it's okay. We need to talk. Now." Emmett said softly, then becoming stern at the end. I looked up at him, confused. He pulled me to a rock by the forest, and we both sat down on it. "How are things?"

"Okay," I lied, looking down as the blush made it's way onto my face. I could see Emmett looking at me suspiciously, and I think the tears and the state I was in didn't help my case.

"Bella, you are stupid." He finally said, and I was taken aback.

"I don't follow you," I mumbled, looking at him, eyes brows raised. I felt a little insulted.

"Could you really think... that... Edward." The words ripped through my chest, and I could see Emmett look over me when my face morphed into a painful smirk. "Have you seen Edward around you?"

I frowned; where was he going with this? "Yes, but...,"

"And you believed that scumbag you call a friend," He shook his head, looking away from me, then back again. "We told something was up with him. He was up to something. We all knew it, but no, he's a saint according to you."

"Emmett," I gasped, still confused. "What are you talking about?"

"We found your note at the airport," He said. "We know everything. We're not stupid."

I looked down, my lips quivering. How was this going to end? We're leaving? Edward actually doesn't love you at all? "Okay... how does that change anything?"

He ignored me. "Edward is _heartbroken_. You have no idea how depressed and lost he has been! Rose tells me how he only talks when he's spoken to, he doesn't want to eat. What were you thinking?"

I shook my head, feeling dizzy. I think I actually swayed, because Emmett caught me around the shoulders, and held me steady.

"And who knew you were in the exact same state." He said in disbelief. "Although you look worse."

"Emmett, he doesn't love me. He has made that clear," I said, my voice shaking uncontrollably with the tears. Emmett clasped his fists to his forehead, and sighed. He had a grin when he removed his hands, and I frowned at him.

"Bella... Bella, Bella, Bella. He loves you. Lucas told that stupid lie because he wanted to be with you."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **_Sorry the last chapter was cut short. I had to get something out to you guys, otherwise I felt so bad. Bear with me, please... very busy : )_

_For those that have asked (and thanks for your concern) the move was... horrendous. I got by, and am I still doing that. School is a drag, New Zealand is... beautiful, but not my home. _

_I'll stop rambling. _

* * *

_Emmett's POV_

I hadn't planned on travelling to Canada and catching Bella, but I just couldn't help myself. That Lucas guy had hurt both of them, and I was going to get them back together.

I had to, for little Bella. And for Edward, too, of course.

"Rosalie, I'm going." I grunted, packing a bag. She was telling me that Edward wouldn't want me to, and that she knew best, because she was his brother, yadda yadda. Like that was going to stop me.

"Emmett, Edward will be so pissed." She spat at me, and I grabbed my bag and bounded past her. She followed me out the door, and I turned to her, and she ran into me. I kissed her quickly, and flew down the stairs of the Cullen house.

Edward was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. I thought I saw his shoulders shaking, but it was probably just my imagination.

"I am going to murder that little son of a bitch," Jasper growled, pacing the room. He had been saying this for the past few days, while Alice comforted Edward. None of us seemed to ease his pain, but we could try, right?

"How could she think that? I had no idea my best friend was so stupid!" Alice was complaining, her head buried into Edward's shoulder in frustration.

"She just believes someone who she thought was her friend," Jasper was shaking his head, staring out the window. Carlisle and Esme had gone out for dinner, and I think it was around eight. I didn't care what time it was, and put together, we had enough cash to buy one ticket.

"That's the stupid part! And how could she believe Edward... my brother, didn't love her! He is so infatuated with her it's almost creepy!" Rose suddenly exploded, walking across the room, and back and forth just like Jasper.

"Emmett, she has made her decision. Let her be," Edward whispered, his voice crackling. I stared at him, my brow furrowed, as he looked like he was getting burnt alive.

"Edward, I can't. I'm doing this for her, and for you." I said, and turned on them all. I ran out the door, and into my car.

_Jasper's POV_

"I am going to rip apart that scrawny, little son—" I spat, the anger bubbling inside me.

I just felt so pissed off that Lucas would hurt Bella like that! What kind of fiend would hurt Jasper Swan's sister that way? My God, he has nerve.

"Keep yourself civilised, Jaz," Alice grumbled, hugging Edward around the shoulders. Edward was in a stoop over his lap, rubbing his face. I could tell he has never been in so much pain. Not even when we were eight and Rosalie stole his favourite toy truck.

"I'm just so... pissed off! You know what, I'm going to go to his house right now and—" I muttered, and turned for the door.

"I'm coming with you." Rosalie mumbled, and walked out after me. The door slammed before Alice or Edward had time to object.

We took Rosalie's car—It was faster than mine after she tweaked it. I was gripping the seat so hard I thought I was going to tear off the seat covers.

"Ease up, Jaz." Rose frowned at me, staring at my hands. I loosened up, and crossed my arms.

"Sorry, I am just so mad! Lucas broke up Edward and my sister... because why?" I growled, my teeth crunching together, trying to control myself from exploding at Rosalie for no apparent reason.

"We're about to find out. Lucky I remembered the address. Lucky Bella even told me." Rosalie scoffed, her blonde hair glowing and blowing out behind her as the car sped towards town.

We pulled up outside a familiar house—we had all been here before, when we all came to pick up Bella from his house one afternoon. None of us wanted her to go; especially Edward, but she insisted she wanted to.

I sighed angrily, and nearly took the door off getting out of the car. Rosalie glared at me, but I shrugged, and stomped my way up the porch steps and to this coward's door.

Rose knocked, and put her hands on her hips. I folded my arms, trying to control my anger as I saw the outline of a figure walking towards the door. The door swung open, and the lying-sonofobitch appeared.

"Oh, um, hey guys," He muttered, looking away. He seemed nervous.

He should be.

"Can you please explain why you told my little sister her boyfriend didn't love her?" I spat, interrupting Rosalie. I had to say something, or this was going to turn into a fight.

"I—I didn't, Jasper." He muttered, smiling slightly. Before I had time to control my hand, it flew to his collar, and I grabbed a fistful. I pulled him upwards, my nostrils flaring. Rosalie had a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes you did, so don't tell me you didn't. Now Bella has run off to Canada, and Edward is depressed. I hope you're happy!" I growled and at him, throwing his backwards. He landed on his feet, and nearly fell over.

"Why would you do this to her?" Rosalie exploded, throwing her hands up in the air in fury. Lucas' eyes widened as he looked over her, and smiled.

"You pervert," I spat. He glared at me.

"Well why'd you do it?" Rosalie growled, clearly not noticing Lucas' interest in her.

"Why would I tell you people? You hate me." He shouted, pushing me back. I pushed him, and soon, we were yelling at each other. Rosalie grabbed my shoulders, and yanked me back. She was unusually strong for a girl.

I am so sexist!

Back to the point.

"You have that right, you maggot!" I yelled at him. He beared his teeth at me, and Rosalie placed a hand on both of our chests. I could see she was fuming, to, and though I saw her hand twitch. "Now tell us why!"

"You really wanna know?" He yelled. "Edward isn't right for her. No one is. I am the only one who deserves her!" He spat at me, and I watched the horror and shock flash across Rosalie's face. She glanced at me, her mouth gaping open.

"Edward is the only person for her unless either of them decided otherwise." I said, through my teeth. I stepped closer to him, and towered over his head. "Who gives you that right to interfere?"

"Me. Because I love her, and she is the one for me. Bella Swan is _mine_." He spat, coming closer as well. I felt his spit on my face, and wiped it off to let him know. He continued to glower at me.

"You do not have the right to say whether Bella is yours. She decides that, and she loves Edward. She will never, ever pick you."

His face flashed pain, anger and sadness, and he slammed the door in my face. I stepped back, and Rosalie and I turned to each other.

"That was surprisingly short. Do you think we got our message across?" Rose asked, her voice coming out soft, and somehow sympathetic. I stared at her, as we walked to the car.

I smiled slightly. "I think we did."

We got into the car, and Rosalie sped off towards the Cullen house so we could tell Alice and Edward about Lucas. I turned to her, my eyes narrowed. My hair blew around my face, and I pushed it out the way. "Do you know how much I hate that boy?"

"I know," She rolled her eyes, twisting her hands around the steering wheel. Forks flew by us, and I had never realised how fast Rosalie drove. "_You _made that clear. Remind me not to get on your bad side. Or Bella's."

"Mmm... you don't think I was too harsh?" I asked her, realised I sounded unusually feminine. Huh.

"Um... no, you were just protecting your little sister. Even though, we have learnt, Bella can definitely take care of herself." We both laughed, as I imagined the time when Edward lied to Bella during a game of hide and seek when we were seven. She wouldn't talk to him for two days. "But really, Lucas deserved that."

"Why do so many guys have to love her? Edward, I mean, we all saw that coming. But then there's Mike and Eric and Lucas and Tyler... what is with these boys? I'm not saying Bella isn't pretty." I complained, turning back to the road. This little talk with Rosalie seemed kinda girly.

"She's got a great personality, to, you know. It's not all about looks. As much as all guys seem to think that." She rolled her eyes again, as I saw the Cullen house getting closer.

I shrugged. "I didn't pick Alice for her looks."

Rosalie's mouth dropped, and she squealed. She threw the door open to the car as soon as it had stopped, screaming, "Alice! Alice!"

I got out, confused. What had I said?

Rosalie ran off ahead of me, and I walked in after her. The rain came down around us, and I was close to getting drenched. I walked through the open door, where Edward was standing. His face seemed to reflect some aspect of hope—but the heart broken man still existed in his eyes.

Man, he really loved her. I sighed.

"What happened?" He asked me, his voice flat and emotionless. Just like it had been since Bella left.

"Rosalie yelled, I yelled. He did it because he loves Bella," I shrugged, walking past him and collapsing onto the couch. He sat next to me, and I could see the jealousy in his eyes, the heart broken only a faint barrier.

"I wish I could ring his scrawny little—" Edward growled, balling his fists together. I watched him fume, and put a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to calm down some.

"I know. Well, he slammed the door in our faces after only about two minutes of conversation." I continued, shrugging again. He seemed to laugh. "What?"

"I would slam the door on you and my sister as well. You two are ferocious." He laughed, but it didn't seem right. It sounded all wrong.

"Edward, he told Bella you were going to break up with her. I'm guessing she broke up with you first, because... well, I don't know. But she does love you." I said softly, watching his face flash from emotionless to emotion full.

"Really? Are you sure?" He gasped, turning around to face me. I nodded. He smiled, looking down at the floor. "Aah, Bella."

"That's a little creep—"

"JASPER CULLEN!" Alice's little screeching voice sounded from the top of the stairs, and I turned to her, storming across the room like a bull out of hell.

"Yes, Ali?" I asked her, confused by her mood.

"DID YOU TELL ROSALIE THAT YOU DIDN'T PICK ME FOR _MY LOOKS_?!" She shrieked, and I watched Rosalie descend down the stair case. She was grinning.

"Alice, I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was—" I began, but was soon cut off.

"Excuse me," Rose pointed at me, standing next to Alice. They both had their arms crossed. "You specifically said 'I didn't pick Alice for her looks.'"

"Ooh, you're in trouble." Edward whispered.

I turned to glare at him. "Just because Bella loves you doesn't mean you can tease me."

He grinned.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, even if Alice had ten eyes, I would still love her. Of course I think she's beautiful." I rolled my eyes, as Alice's face morphed from horror to a smile. She ran to me, and sat on my lap. I leaned in to kiss her.

"Thanks hon," She smiled, pressing her lips to mine. Rosalie smiled at me teasingly, and sat down beside us.

"Would Emmett be there yet?" Edward suddenly groaned, and we all frowned at him.

"Desperate already. Goddamn it." Rosalie shook her head, looking down.

"You can't blame him for wanting to make out with his girlfriend." Alice shrugged, and I cringe. Imagining little Bella that way freaked me out.

"True."

We all laughed. The atmosphere around us has lightened, somehow. But still, the wait for Emmett to get to Canada was a long, long time. You could see Edward's eyes darting around the room, twiddling his thumbs and bouncing in his seat.

"He should be there in an hour." Rosalie said, after awhile of waiting. Edward sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

"What is she really doesn't love me?"

"EDWARD!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU! SHE LOVES YOU SHE WANTS TO BE WITH YOU SHE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU." Rosalie blurted out, then gasped, and cupped her hand over her mouth. I turned to stare at her, while Edward seemed to gasp as well. Alice was grinning.

"What?" Edward breathed. A smug smile spread onto his face, and I cringed.

"That wasn't meant to come out. But I had to come up with something so you would believe us." Rosalie shrugged, leaning back against her chair. I shivered, but clutched to Alice and kissed her cheek. She grinned, and planted a kiss onto my lips.

"I think I believe you know." Edward smiled, folding his arms over his chest. I couldn't get the disgusting image out of my head, my sister, and Edward... just seeing them kiss was bad enough.

"Oh my gosh." I gagged.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Alice." I gulped, looking away. Suddenly, Rosalie's phone vibrated, and she whipped it out.

"Hello?"

We all listened, and heard the ramblings of Emmett of the phone. His loud, booming voice was easy to make out, and you always had to hold the phone an arm's length away.

"How long will it take you to get to their lodge?" Rosalie asked, her eyes flicking to either of us. I heard murmurings, and I let out a deep sigh. Edward was on the edge of his seat, listening. "Well... call us when you get there?"

I heard words like 'I love you', 'she'll miss him', and 'come back soon.' I watched the smile creep across Rosalie's face, and she made kissing noises into the phone. Edward cringed, but she hung up the phone.

"It's only going to take a half hour." Rosalie said, sighing as she looked at the floor. "He says he can't wait to see little Bella-Bean again."

"Aww," Alice cooed. "He's so cute."

It didn't take long for half an hour to pass—and before we knew it, Emmett was calling again. He said he was sitting outside their lodge, waiting for Bella to pack.

She was coming home.

The expression on Edward's face was priceless.

But Emmett's expression on Bella wasn't.

He had said she looked paler than usual, and her eyes didn't have the same happy glow as they did before. Her mouth was in a frown from the moment he saw her—but it had changed since he explained the whole story. She still seemed dead inside—and apparently, much to Edward's disappointment, Jacob was making her happier. Huh.

I could tell he was jealous—and knew Emmett would be teasing him later. But all the jealousy seemed faint, when he knew that she loved him, and she never really stopped.

"They're coming back." Rosalie confirmed, after the next call. She was smiling, as Edward looked like he was going to break out into a happy dance. He grinned the widest grin I have ever seen him grin, and it made me happy.

Now my phone was ringing, and I pulled it out. "Jasper?"

"Bella!" I gasped, clutching the phone. Alice wrapped her arms around my neck to listen. Edward's head turned to watch me, his eyes glistening.

"Hey, Jaz." I could hear the smile in her voice. "How are things?"

"They're good... now."

I heard her take in an icy breath, and she sighed. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's the son of a b—sorry, that guy, what's his name?" I purposely forget his name, feeling disgusted.

"Lucas. But I still feel bad. How is... he?" She asked, her voice soft and timid. I looked over at Edward, and he seemed to grin that she was asking about him.

"He is grinning at me. He has missed you."

She gasped, and I heard Emmett's booming laugh in the background. "That's... tell him... I missed him, to."

"She says she missed you." I looked up at Edward, and his eyes twinkled with desire and happiness. "Any way, where are you guys?"

"Just at the airport. We are getting the first flight back to America." I could hear the grin in her voice again, and smiled. "I miss you, Jazzy."

"I missed you to, Bells, we all did." I breathed, as Alice and Rosalie were nodding. Edward was still smiling. "I should let you go. See you soon, okay? Tell Emmett he's done well."

She laughed. "I will. See ya."

I hung up the phone, and stuffed it back into my pocket. The room was filled with happiness, everyone seeming buzzed and jazzed.

The atmosphere has changed so fast in the past hour. All because of my sister.

* * *

**A/N: **_Good? Bad?_

_Oh, and you may have read my stories, about Esme. Esme's worry, Esme's take on Breaking Dawn... well I'm going to redo them. I wrote them years ago, and I am more experienced. So I going to write them again, but better._

_So stay tuned, and look out for them!_

_REVIEW!_


	30. Sorry AN

**A/N:**

**Hey, I know what you're thinking… ew, and author's note… I thought this was an update! Well… it's not, and I'm sorry.**

**But I thought ya'll should know that's I'm putting this story on hold. I have to admit, I have been neglecting this story. For a long time. But I swear I will get into it as soon as I can. Please, don't lose faith in me! I will get it done… and soon! **


	31. Clubbing in Style

**A/N: **_**Hey...**_

_**I know I have been lacking, and I'm sorry for that. Thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck with me for all this time. I'll try to make this chapter a good one for you guys. I haven't written this story for awhile (as you are all well aware...) so please bear with me if I make any mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **_

x-x-x-x

Edward's POV

My Bella. She was coming home at last.

I could never repay Emmett enough. Not only was he my brother, but he was also my _saviour_. He had the nerve to go and get Bella back when none of us had the guts to do it. I couldn't thank him enough.

As we waited at the airport, Rosalie rested a hand on my shoulder. I wasn't sure if this was to keep me grounded, or if it was just a gesture of comfort. But I didn't care. All I cared about was the Bella was coming home.

A booming voice sounded from the speakers, announcing Bella and Emmett's flight from Vancouver had arrived. I could hardly hold in my excitement when they opened the doors to let out the passengers – I was instantly craning my neck, searching for my brother and my girlfriend.

"Jeez, Edward, calm down, will you?" Alice snorted from her position next to me, though I could tell she was just as on edge as I was.

"Edward?"

Her voice. It was _her_ voice, that sounded like angels whispering in my ear.

"Bella," I sighed in relief, and pulled her into my arms.

I couldn't even see her face, but catching her scent on my nose seemed like enough. I buried my face into her hair, inhaling as much of her strawberry scent as I could. I had never been so happy in my life.

"Oh, Edward," She seemed to sigh, and it took me a moment to realise she was crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for believing him, when..."

I soothingly stroked her back, calming her down. "Shh, Bella. It's ok. You were deceived... but you never have to see him again. I love you. I love you with all my heart."

Bella choked on a sob. "I love you too,"

I briefly stepped back to stare at her, but I never took a hand off her – I kept my arm firmly around her waist, even when she hugged Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I couldn't ever bare to let her go again, no matter how long.

I felt like I couldn't focus on anything else – even when Emmett was telling us exactly what went down in Canada, I couldn't stop looking at her, thinking about her. She was all I saw.

Jasper broke me from my reverie as he pulled Bella from my arms and into his.

"Never, ever, scare us like that again," He playfully growled into Bella's ear, making her shake her head and bury her face into his shoulder. I could tell by her body language how ashamed she was – she had made a terrible mistake, but it was all Lucas' fault.

She let go of Jasper and looked over at me with a watery smile. "Don't worry, I won't."

We headed home, and once again I kept an arm around her, and pulled her as tight to my body as I could. She had hardly said a word to me yet, but I knew we would be talking a lot more later; when we were alone.

"Oh," She sniffed, as we drove back towards Forks. "I need to call Dad. He'll... be wondering where I am."

"Already done," Jasper told her, looking back from the driver's seat. "He told me he'll be having a talk with you when he gets home in a few days." Jasper winked, causing her to laugh angelically.

I touched my nose to her hair; I couldn't get enough of her, not now.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper watched us for the rest of the ride home. I wasn't sure what they were waiting for; maybe for us to talk to each other, just a little bit. But I could tell we both wanted privacy. Our friend's watchful eyes were a little unnerving.

When we got home, my parents were waiting for us at the door. Before we had left for the airport, Rosalie explained what happened over the past few hours; and they were just as concerned for Bella as I was.

"Bella, sweetheart," Esme breathed, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek. "We're so glad you're home."

"Thanks, Esme," Bella sniffed. She was still feeling emotional. "I made a terrible mistake."

Carlisle hugged her next, kissing her on the forehead like she was his real daughter. Bella grasped onto my hand when he let her go, and hugged my side.

"I need to talk to you," She stood on her toes to whisper in my ear softly.

"I wanted to talk to you, too," I tugged her hand, pulling her towards the piano. The others dispersed, I guessed to give us some privacy. She sat next to me on the bench, and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Bella, how could you think I didn't love you?" I asked her, getting straight to the point. I was still so shocked she could think that, after all the times I had told her I loved her.

"I believed Lucas, because... it has never seemed right for us to be together," She refused to look at me. "You're beautiful, and I'm... what? Plain? Ordinary? Plain people don't usually date models, you know."

I stared at her with disbelief. "Bella... I..." I couldn't even put a sentence together. I couldn't believe she felt this way, when... "Bella, you are far from ordinary or plain. While you were gone, everyone was so worried about you. Jasper and Rosalie even went to Lucas' house and kicked his ass," I laughed without humour. "Bella, you are beautiful. Of course you are. How could even think otherwise?"

She looked up at me, teary eyed again. "Have you even seen our friends? They each have their own beauty – and what do I have? Clumsiness and blushing when I'm embarrassed," She smiled. "And don't you dare say that's what makes me beautiful, because it doesn't."

"Oh, Bella," I hugged her to my side, almost until she was on my lap. "You're so silly."

"I am not," She pouted, yet she was still grinning. "It's true, and you know it."

"I bet if we asked everyone one of our friends and family, they could each name something beautiful and unique about you," I told her, inhaling her scent again. "Like... your kind heart. Or your intelligence. Or the way you care about everyone else more than you care for yourself."

She looked away, blushing a deep red. I had missed that blush so much, I kissed her inflamed cheek. "It's all true."

"Doubt it,"

"Oh," I remembered a quality of hers that made me laugh. "Your stubbornness is adorable."

She lightly slapped my shoulder and then apologised. She _apologised_. "Bella," I shook my head. "How can you not see yourself as clearly as I see you?"

"Because there's nothing to see," She muttered under her breath. "I missed you a lot, you know. I was a bit of a mess,"

"As was I," I sighed, resting my forehead against her hair. "I was so worried about you, worried about how you felt..."

"Sorry," She whispered, so low I barely heard. I had a feeling she was close to tears again. "I should have asked you. I was just so sure Lucas was my friend, when really...?"

"He wanted you for himself," I clenched my fists. "He was trying to break us apart,"

"Emmett told me about that, on the plane," She said. "I couldn't believe it, actually. He went to so much trouble... for what? Me?"

"Once again, you're not seeing yourself clearly," I told her. "I'm not the only one who loves you, apparently." I rolled my eyes and tried to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Well I'm all yours," She breathed, leaning towards me. She lightly pressed her lips to my mouth, and once again, I felt whole.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me – I had missed her touch so much. I wondered how I had lived without it for more than a day.

"I never want to be apart again," She tugged on my hair and stroked my neck as she spoke, sending shivers down my spine. "Never ever."

"Never again," I told her, smiling.

"Or right, or right!"

Jasper came bursting into the room, followed by Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. Thank god they didn't bring my parents with them. Bella and I were in a position I did not want my parents to see us in.

"Before things get too _heated_ in here," Jasper flashed me an icy look. "We've decided we want to celebrate."

"Celebrate... ?" I wondered out loud, glaring at each of them for interrupting us.

"Your togetherness, of course!" Emmett laughed, so loud the house almost shook. "Come on, guys! We can go to a club!"

"No we can't," Bella frowned. "We're all under twenty-one."

"Sure," Alice stepped forward and smiled. She was so much like her brother, it was ridiculous. They even thought the same. "I know some people who know some people."

"That doesn't change anything, Alice," I laughed. "We still don't have I.D."

"And that's where I come in," Rosalie stepped forward, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She wiggled her eye brows, just like Emmett would do. She held up her hand, which carried six fake . "I acquired these a few months back."

"_Fake _?" Bella almost choked on her own shock. "Are you guys insane?"

"Probably," I laughed and shook my head.

"No," Alice stared at both of us with a twinkle in her eye. "We're just smart. And we know how to have fun."

"The kids at school will have a field day," Bella scoffed. "_The Cullen kids acquired fake , then got caught and arrested! _Yay."  
I beamed when she called us all Cullens. Tacking my name onto Bella's made me so happy I could sing – but I was so young to be thinking about marriage. I still hoped, someday...

"Who the hell cares what they think!" Emmett laughed. "Does it even matter? We'll watch out for each other!"

"We sure will," Jasper gave Bella and I a murderous look. I swallowed loudly.

Everything seemed much more... looser since Bella came back. The worry lines that creased all of our friend's faces had now disappeared, replaced with bright smiles and bright eyes. My girl had such an affect of all us, not just me.

The thought made me sigh in happiness, relief, and contentment.

Bella's POV

As I held Edward's hand, kissed his lips, and touched his hair, I felt like nothing was ever wrong.

I did miss Jacob, his warm smile and kind words. But I felt like I could live without him by my side everyday – Edward was someone I couldn't live without. Not if hell froze over.

Seeing all my friends again made me cry. My brother, especially. I knew I had hurt Jasper when I went to Canada, and I felt horrible for it. I was hurting more than one person when I left, but I was too selfish to see it.

Now I see, and I will never leave again.

So when Emmett proposed the idea of going to a club, I was a little excited – I wanted to have fun with my friends again, just like we always do. Be silly, get in trouble, do something stupid; I felt like I was on a high.

Edward was like my drug, and I couldn't get enough.

When I kissed him, I couldn't stop – I was addicted. I hadn't realised how much I needed him until I didn't have him anymore.

Well now he was all mine, and I will never let him go.

I never thought I would ever fall in love—I knew I'd maybe have a crush. But _love_? It didn't seem like something I would ever want. Marriage doesn't seem acceptable, or didn't before I had met the love of my life.

I scoffed at myself. _Love of my life_. I never thought I'd say those words.

Alice was excited to get Rosalie and I dressed to go out – she was bouncing in her step. Though it was only lunch time and we wouldn't leave for the club until six, Alice was already starting to plan.

"For you, Bella," Alice thought aloud. Emmett, Jasper and Edward had gone to pick up some lunch for us from Macdonalds. I was extremely unimpressed to be parted from Edward, even for twenty minutes, but Rosalie kicked him out the door before he had time to object. "I think you should wear something cute and short. You know, cause you haven't seen Edward for awhile."

I scowled at the word _short_. This will not be good. "Alice, I don't know if I'd feel comfortable, in..."

"Edward will _looove_ it," She teased me, winking.

I looked down, blushing.

"Omigod, we can do your hair with butterfly pins!" Rosalie grinned and clapped. She was acting more and more like Alice and Emmett every day.

"That's is the greatest idea you've had all day," Alice high fived her.

"You guys, I'm still here," I raised an eye brow.

"Oh, I know." Alice giggled. "We've missed you so much, of course we remember when you're here!"

"I missed you too, guys," I smiled and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Rosalie kissed my cheek. "So never leave us again, or we gonna track you down, right, Al?"

"Hell yeah."

I laughed at them, just as the boys came home. They left the lunch on the dining room table and came upstairs to sit with us on Rosalie's bed.

Edward sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap.

"I missed you," I told him, for the hundredth time today.

"I missed you more," He nudged his nose with mine. "So much..."

"Mmm," I lightly kissed him, taking in his sweet scent.

"So, tonight," Emmett coughed, a subtle message that we needed to stop. He lowered his voice a whisper. "We tell Carlisle and Esme we're staying at Bella and Jasper's for the night."

We all nodded.

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for deceiving Carlisle and Esme. But Emmett had me convinced me they would never know.

"We go to the club at six," Emmett continued. "Stay until midnight. Then... we come home and actually stay at Bella and Jasper's. Agreed?"

"Agreed." We all said quietly, and I couldn't help letting out a giggle.

Edward '_mmm_ed' and kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to mine.

"And if we get caught with fake ... what do we do?" Jasper asked.

"We run," Emmett grinned.

"And if Esme and Carlisle find out?" Jasper inquired.

"We..." Emmett shrugged. "Well, we lie."

"They're going to see straight through us," Edward chuckled quietly. "Rosalie would know. From experience," He shot Rosalie a knowing look, causing her to laugh. "I hope you're all good liars."

I instantly knew I wasn't, and swallowed loudly.

"Ok, Bella, you're just going to have to stay quiet, then, cause you couldn't lie to save your life," Jasper told me, causing everyone to burst into laughs. I glared at him as I went bright red.

"Fine with me."

"And Charlie?" Edward asked, looking down at me. "He probably won't speak to me ever again after this."

"I can take care of my dad," Jasper reassured him. "I'll look after Bella. He's in Canada." He shrugged.

"Ok, can we _please_ eat now?" Emmett suddenly groaned, reminding me that I was also starving.

x-x-x-x

Later that afternoon, Alice went into fashion overdrive.

"Bella, stay still!" Alice straightened my hair carefully, and then fastened a few butterfly clips. "You look pretty already."

Rosalie was shuffling through her closet, searching for something for us to wear. Seeing we decided to go clubbing at such short notice, we didn't have time to go out shopping.

I was perfectly ok with that.

"Ah, this is perfect," Rosalie held something in front of her; all I could was black.

"Ooh, show me!" Alice shot up out of her seat, and told me not to move.

Rosalie, Alice and I examined the dress Rosalie held – from what I could see, the dress was exactly the color I saw – midnight black. I thought it was more sexy than cute, with its tight waist line and short hem. The neckline wasn't too low, but more revealing than anything I'd ever wear.

"It's very..."

"Perfect!" Alice clapped her hands and beamed at me. "You will go from kitten to tiger!"

"Um..." I looked down, embarrassed once again. "It is pretty, but I don't think I'll look very good in it."

"_Bella_," Alice whined. "You will look gorgeous! Trust us." Alice took the dress off Rosalie and shoved it at me. "Try it on!"

I went into Rosalie's small bathroom to change. I had trouble getting it over my head, and then I struggled to pull it down over my thighs – it came up to a few inches above my knee, and it was _tight_. I had a feeling Edward will think I'm more of a 'Lauren-type' than cute.

I walked out of the bathroom, trying my best to cover myself – but Alice pulled my hands away.

"You. Look. Amazing!" They both cried at the same time, holding onto each other and jumping up and down. I wasn't sharing their excitement – in fact, I felt like crawling into a hole. "Edward is going to drool over you, Bell!"

"He won't!" I retorted. "He'll look at me and sneer."

"Edward would never sneer at you, Bella!" Rosalie shook her head. "If you had of seen how he's been acting the past week, you'd know."

I frowned at that, the guilt washing over me.

"But never mind," Alice tried to change the subject. "Once we finish your hair, and do your makeup... you will look adorable in no time."

"I'll fine some shoes!"

_Luckily Rosalie and I are the same size_, Bella thought sarcastically.

x-x-x-x

Two hours later, our outfits were finally complete.

Rosalie and Alice had forced me into the black dress and high heels, with my hair straight and loose down my back. Alice wore a loose (but short), deep blue dress and ballet flats. Rosalie wore an even shorter, stunning red dress than I wore – she made me look like a hag.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked, her hair in a loose pony tail that hung curly down her back.

"N-not really..." I muttered. I was so nervous for Edward to see me in this dress.

Alice and Rosalie looped her arm through mine, and we began walking down the stairs.

We stopped halfway, to check Esme and Carlisle had definitely left to go out to dinner – they said they wouldn't be home until late. It worked in our favour, but we still hoped the restaurant wasn't near the club.

We made it down the stairs, where the boys were waiting. They each wore jeans, with button up shirts.

Edward's was black and sleek, just like my dress – we almost matched. As soon as I got down the stairs, Edward stared at my body until I was too embarrassed to say anything.

"You look beautiful, Bella," He told me, pulling me to him and kissing my forehead. "So adorable."

"Thanks," I muttered quietly. "You look nice too."

"I could never compare to you," He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Shall we go?" Emmett grinned, motioning towards the door. We all nodded and climbed into Edward's Volvo.

It didn't take long for us to pull up in front of the club called 'poison' in the heart of Port Angeles – I could practically hear the pulsating music from down the street. The thought of dancing and drinking made my stomach flip. But I got to dance and drink with Edward, so...

"Here's you , Ms Loraine," Rosalie handed me my fake I.D. I looked down to see a photo shopped picture of myself, looking ten years older than I really was. I looked at it in wonder; it looked so real. I also had a completely different name – Loraine Peterson.

"Wow."

"I know."

We all walked towards the club's door. My knees were trembling with nervousness as we got closer to the huge bouncer at the door, and handed him our .

"Don't say anything," Jasper whispered into my ear. "Stay composed."

I tried.

"You're right." The bouncer nodded and let us go inside.

The music was so loud it hurt my ears. Closely packed pulsating bodies filled the large space, with flashing lights that made me dizzy.

"This is awesome," Emmett grinned, and motioned for us to follow him to a large table in the corner of the room. We all sat down, close together, and watched the dancing people for awhile.

"I'll go get some drinks," Rosalie eventually said, and looked to me and Alice. "Want to come?"

I shrugged and got up. Edward stroked my hand one last time before I got up, and pushed through the moving people to get to the small bar at the back of the room.

"What the hell do we get?" Alice muttered. "We've never really drunk that much before."

"I don't know either," Rosalie frowned, and then she shrugged. "Let's just get some beer to start. Then if we want to we can move on to the heavy."

So, we ended up carrying six mugs of beer back to our little table in the corner. Emmett and Jasper whooped as we set them down, and they instantly picked them back up again and took a drink.

Edward watched me in worry.

"She'll be fine, Edward," Jasper told him with a wave of his hand. "Let her go. Let her hair down."

I slid into the booth next to Edward and took a small drink from my beer – it tasted bitter, but refreshing. It made me thirsty, and I instantly wanted to drink more.

"Easy, Bella," Edward told me, taking a sip from his own drink.

I smiled at him. "It's ok, Edward. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"And she can hold a drink," Emmett scoffed, draining his first beer and already getting up to get another one. "Anyone want more?"

We all agreed, even Edward.

I didn't finish my second drink before we decided to get up and dance. Rosalie and Alice pulled me up first, and I groaned. But once I got into the rhythm of the music, I felt like a natural.

Except when I occasionally tripped over my own feet.

The third time I was about to fall, Edward walked behind me and held onto my waist. He spun me around and pulled me against him, swaying to the music.

"I told you I couldn't dance," I shook my head at him.

"You're a lovely dancer," He told me, grinning. He had a different sort of sparkle in his eyes – he looked like he was having _fun_. Maybe it was the alcohol. "Especially with your high heels,"

I looked down out of embarrassment, and stared at my feet. "I was forced into them by Alice and Rosalie,"

"I'll have to thank them later."

I looked away from him as he nudged my cheek with his nose – I could see Alice and Jasper close by, gyrating to the music. Emmett and Rosalie were making out, as usual – how did they do it so publically?  
I looked back to Edward, who's lips were gradually and invitingly getting closer to mine. I felt parched and hot, from the alcohol and the dancing. I needed to drink more.

"I'm thirsty," I told him, removing his hand from my hip and pulling him towards our table, where my second beer still sat.

I pulled him onto the booth next to me and started drinking immediately – he was still watching me with worry, but he didn't seem as on edge. He pulled me onto his lap as I drunk, kissing my neck.

I finished my second beer in seconds, and put it down on the table. My hand shook a little, and I started feeling a little light headed.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper walked over to us from the dance floor, smiling at us. Emmett and Rosalie slid in, and Alice and Jasper walked to the bar to get more drinks.

"This is so much fun," Rosalie shook her head and laughed. A layer of sweat covered her body, clearly form dancing. Or kissing Emmett. "I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner."

"I agree," Emmett said. "I haven't had this much fun for ages." He looked over at me, and grinned. "You having fun, Bell?"

"Yeah," I shrugged and nodded. "It has been good. I feel like I'm going to fall over."

"That would be the alcohol," Emmett laughed.

"Or the shoes," Rosalie tacked on the end.

They all laughed, as Alice and Jasper came back with brightly colored liquid in tall glasses.

"What's that?" I asked, staring at them. "Is that... a martini?"

"Sure is." Jasper laughed and handed one to me. "It tastes sweet. Try it."

I slowly put it to my lips, and Jasper was right, it did taste sweet. Though I preferred the taste of the beer. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing...

"Go easy, guys, these are a little stronger." Jasper told us, mainly aiming his comment at me.

I nodded.

"Let's dance again, Bella," Edward smiled at me, a smile I couldn't resist. He took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor, where I almost fell over in the process. He caught me, just in time, and swung me into his arms.

"You look so beautiful," He told me, for the tenth time tonight. I blushed just as red every time.

"Thank you, Edward. You look so handsome," I told him, hanging my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer. I felt confident that I could do anything – no matter what. "And sexy."

He growled under his breath and kissed my neck, making me shiver.

I could see Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice at our table in the corner, and they all waved – Emmett winked. I smiled at him, waved back, and focused on Edward.

I curled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, until our bodies were so close I could feel the heat. I wanted to tie myself to him forever, in this club, in my life. I never wanted to let him go.

"I love you," I told him, as he kissed up neck, getting closer to my mouth.

"As I love you," He told me, his voice muffled by my own skin.

We moved to the music, hips against hips, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. We had never been so close—and I loved it.

"I never want to be separated again," He whispered to me. It was like he could read my mind.

"Neither do I," I told him breathlessly. "I'll never leave you."

"And I never left you," He told me, smiling angelically.

We headed back to the table when we both got too hot – I was sweating so hard it looked like I had just took a dip in a pool. The dress stuck to me uncomfortably, and that just made me want to drink more.

Emmett got me more beer, and it tasted delicious. I didn't want to drink anymore, but at the same time I really, really did. Jasper and Edward kept a firm eye on me, though they were drinking just as much as I was.

By the time we had been at the club for a few hours, I was starting to feel incredibly dizzy.

"Edward, can you please take me outside for a minute? I need some fresh air," I whispered into Edward's ear. The music around us made it hard to hear, but I knew he heard. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me outside.

We walked around the corner and leant against the brick wall. No one was around for miles, which just made what we were doing all the more exciting.

"This has been fun," I told him, my speech a little slurred. "_Really_ fun."

"I agree," Edward smiled goofily. "You have been the best part."

"Hardly," I smiled back as he pushed me into the wall, and leant his hands on either side of my head. "_You _have been."

He shook his head in protest. "No way."

He leant in to kiss me, softly at first, but slowly changed to needy and aggressive – I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he leant against the wall. I could barely control myself – I blamed the alcohol, but it was probably just my need for him.

He pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

"We should go dancing more often," He told me, struggling to breath. "You're incredibly sexy, love."

"Not as sexy as you."

"Stop lying, Bella, you're terrible at it," He teased playfully, pushing me further into the wall. "I have a crazy idea."

"Mm?"

He whispered it into my ear, and the idea sounded so inviting and fun that I couldn't say no. But we'd have to wait until we got home. And maybe until Jasper wasn't around.

We left the alley and entered the club. As soon as we did, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice found us within seconds, their eyes wide and worried.

"Guys..." I looked at them, confused. I also swayed on my feet. "What's wrong?"

"Look for yourself," Jasper pointed behind us.

And there, in the doorway to the club... was Carlisle and Esme.

x-x-x-x

Alice's POV

"Going to that club was irresponsible," Carlisle scolded us.

We all sat sheepishly on the Cullen's white sofas, staring at our feet. My ears were ringing, and I had a bit of a headache. Even I had to admit... I was tipsy.

"Something could have happened to you," Esme continued. She watched all of us with much softer eyes than Carlisle. "You could have been taken advantage of."

"And don't even tell me you weren't drinking," Carlisle's eyes flashed with anger, as he glared at all of us. "We're not stupid. We can smell it."

I looked down again, at my gorgeous, sparkling shoes. Anyone had to admit, they were fabulous.

"And the fake !" Esme put her hand to her forehead and turned to Rosalie and Edward. "Rosalie and Edward, haven't we taught you _anything_ about the law?"

"We didn't get caught," Edward mumbled. "We looked out for each other."

"That doesn't change the fact that you did it," Carlisle said, firmly. He then turned to Emmett, Jasper, Bella and I. "And don't think I won't call your parents. Because I will. And Charlie, being a police officer, will not be happy."

Jasper and Bella exchanged a worried glance.

"Now, you can all stay here tonight." Esme said, folding her arms over her chest and looking at Carlisle for confirmation. "But you girls will sleep in one room, and the boys in the other. We will discuss your punishments in the morning."

I snorted. Like _that_ will happen.

We all got up, and tramped upstairs. Rosalie fell over, causing Emmett to fall over, and that just seemed to make Carlisle madder than he was. I heard him grunt from downstairs.

"God," Edward muttered, as soon as we got out of hearing range. "How the hell did they find out where we were?"

"They saw yours and Bella's little... adventure in the alley," Emmett rolled his eyes, causing Bella to blush. "Yeah. I'm sure they found it pretty kinky."

Edward smirked, looking quite proud of himself. Jeez, I didn't realise Edward was a cocky drunk.

Edward and Bella didn't keep their hands off each other as we got ready to go to bed – Edward kept an arm around Bella, and Bella stroked his hair and his arms. I wasn't sure what had gotten into them – I blame it on the alcohol.

Rosalie, Bella and I went into one of the Cullen's guest room, while the boys when in the one opposite. Well all knew we wouldn't end up separated, but until Esme and Carlisle went to sleep, we had to be.

"That was wild," I put a hand to my forehead, and crashed onto the bed. "Most fun I've had in months."

"Me too," Rosalie agreed, grinning goofily. "I love drunk Emmett."

"I _love_ drunk Edward," Bella mumbled, her voice low. She sounded unusually... un-Bella-ish.

Rosalie and I stared at her, and then we all cracked up laughing.

"We have to do that again sometime," Rosalie sighed, lying next to me on the bed.

"Hell yeah," Bella agreed, making me crack up again. "Let's do it every night!"

"Bella, I don't think that's possible." Rosalie giggled.

"Make it possible."

The rounds of laughter continued, until my stomach hurt.

In the next half hour, Carlisle and Esme had checked on us, gone to bed, and then fallen asleep. We all crept into the boy's room, and snuggled up next to our mates.

Jasper wrapped his arm around waist and pulled me down against him.

Bella and Edward were whispering across the room, and then giggling like school children. We all watched on and laughed at them; did they even notice we were still here?

Ok, it was completely obvious they were drunk. They were touching each other all over, right in front of us – that wasn't like them. Or, not like Bella. Jasper was tensing from behind me, squishing his fists together.

"Let them be, Jazzy," I told him. "Leave them alone."

He sighed and rested his cheek on mine.

A few minutes later, Edward and Bella began to get up. We all looked over at them, with questioning eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Emmett asked, grinning his face off.

"Oh, nothing." Edward laughed, and winked at Bella. "We'll be back soon."

"Watch out, Cullen," Jasper hissed at Edward. "You're drunk. Don't do anything stupid with my sister."

Edward exchanged a flirtatious look with Bella.

"Oh... I won't do anything _stupid_."

And with that, they disappeared out the door.

x-x-x-x

**A/N: Oh God... what could they be doing? You'll have to wait to find out ; ) **

**Next chapter may not be until next week. My parents have enforced a stupid "you're only allowed your laptop during the week" rule, so I'm terribly restricted :'( **

**Review please (: **


	32. Grounded

**A/N: Hey. **

**I can't thank you all enough for your reviews after chapter 31. This story would suck without you guys supporting me and helping me out (: So thanks!**

**There's quite a lot of POVs in this chapter, just to see the different reactions of everyone in the group – don't get lost! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

x-x-x-x

Jasper's POV

After Edward and Bella scurried off, the rest of us spent the next few minutes wondering what the hell they could be doing away from us. We were all pretty drunk, and we weren't really ourselves. I felt like I couldn't control myself, I mean, whenever I even touched Alice I—

Wait.

Bella and Edward, not being able to control themselves around each other…

Oh _crap_!

I leapt up from my position beside Alice, off the bed, and flew out of the room – it had already been a couple of minutes, and they could already be… they could…

The thought made me feel sick.

I threw open the door to Edward's room, and the door went slamming into the wall behind. I cursed at making so much noise so late at night, but I didn't really care. I was too worried about what my sister and her boyfriend were doing.

I switched on the light, to reveal Edward and Bella, sitting together on Edward's bed—they looked _out of it._ They stared at each other, not even taking their eyes off each other when they saw me. Their legs were tangled together, their bodies so close they must be feeling claustrophobic. Seeing my little sister like that, so close to a boy, made me want to puke. All over Edward, relatively.

"_What _do you think you two are doing?" I stormed towards them , tugging Bella's arm towards me to get her away from Edward.

"_Jasper_," She whined, the sweat coating her forehead shining in the light. She clung to Edward's shirt.

"Bella… you should know not to get in these situations when you're _drunk_!" I told her firmly. I felt incredibly like my dad, bossing Bella around when boys were involved. "I know you reunited with Edward today—" I realized the time. "Oh wait, _yesterday_… doesn't mean… doesn't mean you need to, well…" I couldn't get myself to say it.

"_Jasper_," She whined again. She seemed a lot more drunk than me; or maybe it was just the fact she was younger, and her body handled her alcohol a different way. "We were being responsible!"

By now, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Esme and Carlisle had all gathered in the doorway, curiously (for Carlisle and Esme, embarrassingly) looking in at the situation. Or, maybe they had been there the whole time – I did make a lot of noise banging the door.

"What's going on… ?" Esme muttered, watching Edward and Bella, frowning.

"They were about to… well, I think they were…" I still couldn't say it, at least when I was looking at them. Little Bella… so innocent…

I was having strange flashbacks of my childhood memories – Bella and I, building a sandcastle at the beach when we were just three and four. Or, Bella and I, starting school together, holding hands as we took the plunge, at ages five and six. Or the time when I comforted Bella after she had fallen over on the jungle gym, when we were six and seven.

I realized, that Bella wasn't a little girl anymore – she was going to be seventeen soon, not _seven_ – I had to stop treating her like my little sister, and like an adult.

But that didn't change the fact that Edward and Bella had almost slept together while they were drunk. I knew Bella wouldn't want that.

"Oh, Esme, Carlisle, we were just having some fun!" Edward laughed. Esme and Carlisle's eyes went wide, and they rushed into the room to separate the two.

"Edward, you'll be sleeping downstairs on the couch," Carlisle told him, pushing him towards the door. I realized his was only wearing his boxers. "And Bella, you'll sleep in here."

Edward and Bella frowned at each other, but Esme took Edward's hand and led him downstairs before he had time to say something stupid.

"Oh… k…" Emmett said slowly, a grin spreading across his face. "That's was exciting…"

"Not at three in the morning," Alice covered her face with her hand sleepily. She waved at all of us and retreated back to the 'girls' room.

"Everyone off to bed," Carlisle told us, shooing us from the door. I told him I wanted a minute to speak to Bella, and he complied, but made us promise we would go straight to bed afterwards.

I sat on the bed beside Bella. She pulled the blanket up to her neck, her eyes half closed. The alcohol was beginning to wear off, and the hangover was setting in.

"Bella… what were you thinking?" I asked her, shaking my head. "You're still young."

"I was thinking…" She yawned and shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like it."

I raised an eye brow. "I don't think you thought about it at all. I think the alcohol was thinking for you." She just looked at me, un-amused, and I felt the lecture-giving side of me coming out. "This isn't something to treat lightly, Bella. If you do something you'll regret, you'll—"

"I don't treat it lightly," She muttered. "And I won't regret it. I love Edward a lot… like _a lot a lot_…" She looked at me, her eyes soft.

I sighed. "I know, Bella. But other things can happen, if you don't think it through. For example—"

"Oh Lord… _Please_ don't do this," She put a hand to her forehead. "This isn't your job, so please… don't make it awkward… I know about all this, _safety_…" She closed her eyes and shook her head under her hand.

I laughed. "Ok. Good. Just making sure." I stood up and shook myself out. "Shall we never speak of this again?"

She groaned. "Never. Again."

I laughed again and left the room. Just before I did, I stuck my head back into her room, and said, "Oh, and if Edward tries to sneak back in here, I'll know."

She groaned again.

Emmett's POV

Holy crap. Last night, Edward and Bella had gotten so… _close_!

When I heard the door bang, I kinda guessed what was going down in the room upstairs – I mean, why else would Jasper have gotten so angry?

I struggled to see when I got to the door, but when I did, I couldn't stop laughing – there was Bella and Edward, practically wrapped around each other, while Jasper stood over them and glared at Edward like he was the devil.

Priceless!

The next day, we were all a little sore in the head. Esme and Carlisle (though they were still pissed at us for the whole shebang) handed us coffee and orange juice and closed all the curtains against the light outside.

Sure, I wasn't looking forward to going home to my parents – though I don't think they'll care that much, seeing as they knew I was bound to do this in my life _sometime –_ but I was a little worried to go home to Charlie; the chief of Police.

I am so not jealous of Jasper and Bella right now.

And I think they knew they were in deep do-do when they got home.

Charlie had gotten home early that morning, and he would get a nasty surprise when he arrived back with his son and daughter.

Bella sat away from Edward all morning, or at least in front of Carlisle and Esme –she looked incredibly awkward, folding and unfolding her legs, and biting her lip. Her boyfriend's parents had found out what they were about to do, (while drunk) and they had no doubt told Charlie. Bella's over protective, the-guy-who-owns-a-gun's father.

I laughed as I thought of it, but then majorly regretted it when my head started aching.

"How are you laughing at a time like this?" Edward mumbled, his head leaning back against the sofa.

"I'm imagining the trouble Jasper and Bella are going to be in when they get home," I winked at them and laughed again. "_Especially_ Bella, for her and Edward's little _sexcapade_."

"Shut _up_ Emmett!" Bella yelled across the room, causing us all to groan. If we were all in pain, at least we were all in pain together. "And please, if Charlie doesn't already know… do not let him know about the whole…" Her voice lowered to a whisper, as if we all didn't already know, "Edward and I… _thing_."

"Ok," I reassured her. "I won't tell him, but…"

"But?"

"Carlisle and Esme might."

Right at that moment, Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, bearing pain medication and glasses of water. They both looked at Bella, their faces soft for the first time in twenty-four hours.

"We won't tell him, Bella," Esme said, smiling as she handed Bella her water and meds. "You weren't thinking straight, I get that. I know you two would've been responsible enough not to do that if you were sober."

I cracked up, and muttered under my breath, "I seriously doubt that…"

Bella and Edward glared, while Esme looked a little grossed out.

Just then, Carlisle entered the room.

"Bella and Jasper," He looked towards them, a little sympathetic. "Your father just called. He said he wants you home immediately."

While Bella and Jasper looked terrified, I threw my head back and laughed my ass off. I received an icy glare from everyone in the room, but I was still cracking up.

Bella's POV

Oh my God. Not only do I barely remember last night, but the rest of my friends (and my boyfriend's parents) do. Even the gory details of nearly having sex with Edward, which I, unfortunately, do not remember. They haven't forgotten and I had a feeling they never would.

Plus, I was about to be yelled at by my dad.

As we walked across the lawn towards our house, Jasper and I remained silent – I think neither of us wanted to admit that we were about to get grounded. For the rest of our teenage lives.

I hesitated when we got a few steps from the porch. I didn't want to go inside; I was about get in trouble for fleeing Canada with Emmett, _and_ getting drunk and almost sleeping with Edward. But hopefully, Charlie didn't know that part.

"We gotta face him sooner or later," Jasper sighed, watching me. "Just try your best not to seem _too_ hangover. That wouldn't help the situation."

I nodded and walked out into the heavy rain. We ran to the porch and up the stairs, where Charlie was waiting at the door, his arms folded.

"Sit down at the kitchen table," He told us. No hello, no nothing.

We all walked to the kitchen, and quickly sat down. Charlie didn't even sit across from us; instead he began pacing the small room, his face red as a tomato and fists clenched.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" He muttered, staring mostly at me. I watched as his face turned from red to purple, to blue, then back to red. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. "First, you run away from us in Canada, leaving us all worried. Then, I find out you've gotten back here, and gone out drinking!"

"I know, I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I wasn't thinking straight. I acted before I thought about it."

"I know you did." He seethed. He then turned to Jasper. "And _you_… you should've have taken better care of her. Instead, you take your little sister to a club, and then—"

"It wasn't his fault at all!" The anger flared up inside me, making my head ache. "He doesn't control me just because he's my older brother!"

"You're right." Dad nodded, his scowl deepening. "It's your own fault. I thought I had taught you too about the law well, and then… I get a call from Carlisle and Esme telling me they found you all off your faces at a club in Port Angeles!"

"We weren't _off our faces_—" Jasper interjected, but Charlie was quick to cut him off.

"I don't care, you both consumed alcohol before you were twenty-one." He put both hands on the table, and leaned towards us. "I am very disappointed in you. Your mother would be disgraced."

The mom comment hit us both hard. I immediately recoiled into the chair, the tears pushing at my throat, almost overflowing.

"Hey," Jasper put a hand on dad's shoulder. "What we did was wrong, but please, _please_ don't bring mom into this."

Dad looked into his eyes for a second, and then sighed. "You're both grounded. For one month. No meeting friends, no meeting the Cullens outside of school. You will come straight home every afternoon, and have dinner with me."

Jasper and I both nodded, defeated.

"Now go up to your rooms." He told us, waving us away. We were both quick to get up and run upstairs, before the tears I felt in my throat were going to overflow.

"He was being harsh," Jasper whispered to me, as we both walked into my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed, my head in my hands. "He knows mom is a touchy subject. It's even touchy for him, and yet—"

"He was angry," I shrugged, trying to wipe my face. "I don't blame him. We were stupid."

"Yeah, but at least we know it. I bet Emmett and Alice are going to try and lie their way out of it."

We both laughed, knowing that was true.

"Even though we got in a lot of trouble," I said. "I still had fun."

He laughed. "No doubt! Can you imagine dad's reaction if he knew—"

"Shh!" I hushed him, staring at the door, though I knew Charlie wouldn't hear. Plus, I had to admit, I was a little embarrassed.

Jasper chuckled. "He won't hear. He'll probably just assume we're talking about something else. I think he can be pretty oblivious."

"I dunno," I said skeptically. "He can be observant… sometimes. And I think he would hate Edward even more than he already does. And I don't want that."

"True."

We both sat in silence for a moment.

"Were you _really_ going to do it?" Jasper asked, a frown on his face.

I shrugged, the redness spreading on my face. "I guess. I can't really remember. I don't know what Edward remembers, though…"

"Hm." Jasper grunted.

"It probably wasn't his fault, you know," I looked into space, trying to dig up whatever I could of that night. I remembered sneaking out of the room with Edward, and sitting on his bed, then…

"I blame the alcohol," Jasper nodded. "Although… I doubt he could've kept his hands off you for much longer."

I looked down, blushing again.

My phone started ringing in my pocket, and the caller ID read 'Edward'. I smiled and answered it. "Hey."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Hello, love. I see you're still alive."

I laughed. "Surprisingly. Charlie grounded us for a month."

"I got the same. Looks like we'll only be speaking to each other at school. Or when I can sneak into your room at night."

I giggled. "I guess so. Say," I looked up at Jasper. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Uh…" I could imagine him looking down awkwardly. "I remember… bits and pieces."

"Me too. But the thing that's most clear is us dancing at the club." I smiled. "That was fun. I don't know about the other parts, because I can't remember, but that was definitely the best."

"For me, too." He agreed. "I find it funny that we talk on the phone, though we're neighbors."

I looked out my bedroom window, to see Edward lying on his bed – when we made eye contact, and he winked at me then smiled.

"Well, if I could leave the house, I would." I sighed. "Too bad I can't. I guess I won't see you properly until tomorrow."

"It's too long."

"I know."

Jasper was making gagging noises next to me, which I tried to ignore. It wasn't easy.

I looked back at the door. "Crap. I think Charlie is coming. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and stuffed it under my pillow. Dad came in, and closed the door behind him. Jasper and I both watched him suspiciously.

"I want to apologize to you both," He said, sitting down beside Jasper on my bed. "Now, I'm not denying that what you did was wrong, but I shouldn't have brought your mother into this. She's not here right now, I know that. I can't judge how she would feel. I guess I was just angry."

"I know, dad." I was getting close to tears again at his words. "We're sorry too."

Dad held open his arms, and I was the first to rush into them and hug him tight – Jasper joined, and for a few minutes, we gathered for a family hug.

"Love you, kids," Charlie croaked, and by the sound of it, he was emotional. "You're just growing up so fast, and I guess…"

"I love you too, dad." Jasper and I both chorused, and then exchanged a smile.

x-x-x-x

The next day at school, I had to face Lucas.

I think he was hiding, because I didn't see him in any of my classes – only at lunch time. And even then, he sat on his own, in the back corner. (Or, the opposite corner to where my friends and I sat).

When I saw him, none of us could really control ourselves.

"Let me at him." Edward and Emmett began to get up, but I motioned for them to sit down.

"Leave him alone. I want to talk to him." I stood up instead, and stomped over to his empty table. He looked up at me with a slight smile on his face, but behind his cocky grin, I could see fear.

"Why would you that?" I yelled a little too loud, almost silencing the whole cafeteria. "You made everyone upset, let alone me. You caused so much trouble, for… for…" I realized I didn't know why. "Why did you do it, anyway?"

"Because I love you, Bella." He said simply with a shrug. He stood up. "It was all for a good cause."

I looked down, blushing red as a tomato. "But I'm with Edward. You knew that. If you had liked me, you could have told me, and we could have been friends."

"We can still be friends, can't we, Bella?" His eyes looked manipulative; I tried not to get lost in them. "Put this all behind us?"

I looked back at my friends, who all seemed to be leaning towards Lucas' table. They watched us with serious faces. I shook my head and looked back to Lucas. "I don't think we can be. In fact, I don't want to talk to you ever again."

"Oh, Bella. You are so young. How can you think you're going to be with Edward Cullen forever?" He shook his head as if I was nothing but a naïve child.

"I will be." I stood my ground, clenching my fists and glaring at him with all the anger I could muster. "And you will never intrude again."

"So be it," Lucas sat back, a cocky smile on his face. "But when you two are no longer together…" He created a phone with his fingers and winked. "Call me."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him, back to our table. The rest of the cafeteria was buzzing with conversation – no doubt about us.

"Did you stick it to the man, Bella?" Emmett laughed, as I took my seat beside Edward, and wrapped my arm around him. Ha. I bet Lucas will love that.

"I sure did." I grinned. "He won't be bothering us again."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jasper eyed Lucas as he ate his French fries. "He's an odd one, and I still don't trust him."

"Why do you always attract the freaks, Bells?" Rosalie scoffed, smiling at Edward. "They're always so creepy."

Edward glared. "Hey!"

It was then that I remember my next problem – Jacob. The boy who had helped repair my broken heart, the boy who morphed into a giant wolf, the boy who had a very unsubtle crush on me. What was I going to do about him?

Fate decided for me one week later, when Charlie invited Billy and Jacob to our house to watch a football game. I half expected Jacob not to come, but to my surprise, he climbed out of Billy's car and helped his dad get into his chair.

I swallowed loudly, incredibly nervous.

I prepared dinner for the five of us. I had to admit, I was avoiding Jacob quite a bit while I did it; I could hear the men talking in the next room, and I hoped Jacob wouldn't walk into the kitchen and start yelling at me for leaving him.

I couldn't even make eye contact with him; I felt so guilty, I wanted to cry. He never smiled while he was over; not once. I missed it. I missed his warmth. But most of all, I needed to hear that I was forgiven.

While the football game was on, I sat next to Jasper on the sofa, directly opposite Jacob. I could see him watching me, maybe waiting for an explanation. I was pretty sure Charlie hadn't told him, or that Billy had passed it on.

And that made me anxious, because neither Jacob nor I had any idea what to think.

As the night came to a close, and Jacob and I still hadn't spoken, I began getting more and more riled up – I wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him I was sorry. But, I knew I couldn't, so I let him walk out the door.

That night, I went to sleep crying. I had never really cried myself to sleep – except when I thought Edward didn't love me, but I didn't count that – and I didn't like the feeling. I woke up in the middle of the night to a tear stained pillow, but I couldn't be bothered to get up and replace it.

While I was arguing with myself, there was a loud knock on my window. I jumped a foot in the air, my heart racing… until I noticed it was Jacob, standing on the tree outside. **(We're going to have a New Moon moment here.) **I got up to open my window and leaned out.

"Jake…?" I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to clear them. "What…?"

"Move, Bella."

I stepped aside, and just as I did, he propelled himself through my window, and landed with a soft thump onto my bedroom floor.

I gaped, though I could barely keep my eyes open.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. "It's like… two in the morning."

"I know. But I really needed to talk to you." He still didn't smile; his face stayed emotionless.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you, too," I sighed. "I wanted to explain, about what happened before…"

"It's ok," He put a hand up. "I already know what you're going to say. He took you back, didn't he?"

"Well… sort of… because you see, I was told by one of my friends that Edward didn't love me, so I broke up with him first. Then, it turned out it was a huge lie because that friend wanted to break us up, and then Emmett came and told me the truth… and…" I trailed off and shrugged. "I had to go back."

"You didn't have to do anything." Jacob told me angrily. "He doesn't own you. _They_ don't own you. You could've stayed with me for just a few more—"

"I couldn't have." Then I remembered I was grounded. "Oh, Jacob, you can't be here… I'm grounded, and if Charlie—"

"He won't catch me." He shook his head and stepped closer. "And what do you mean you couldn't have?"

"Well, Emmett told me about how upset Edward was, and I felt like it was my duty to set things right. And I did. Everything is back to normal." I rubbed my face sleepily. "I'm sorry for leaving you, ok? It's not like I had planned it."

Jacob's face suddenly turned pained. "The Cullens are bad news. You shouldn't see them unless you have to."

I gaped. "What? What are you talking about?"

"They… they're not safe." He bit his lip, the anger in his eyes becoming dimmer and dimmer and he stared at me.

"You're lying," I mumbled, my voice not coming out as sharp as I'd hoped. "I'm too tired for this right now. I'll have to talk to you when I'm ungrounded… I can't… I don't know…"

"Fine." He started backing towards the window, but I latched onto one of his hands and pulled him back to me.

"I just want you to tell me that you're not mad." I whispered. "Please. I can't live with myself…"

"I'm not mad at _you_." He told me, a smile playing on his lips for the first time. He pulled me into his a hug, and I was nearly scorched by his blazing chest.

"You'd better go before Charlie finds out you're here." My eyes were beginning to slip closed. I'm pretty sure my words were starting to slur. "I'll talk to you soon." I pulled away from his tight embrace, and stepped back towards my bed.

"Bye, Bella." He turned and jumped straight out the window. I ran to the sill, my eyes now wide open. There is a pretty big drop from here to the ground, and I half expected to see Jacob splattered on the—

But no. He was jogging off into the distance, trembling and shaking.

I shut the window and trudged back to my bed, my heart feeling a little less achy. I almost fell on top of the covers, but still had the energy to crawl under them and close my eyes. Though, when I tried to sleep, I had the strange feeling that I was being watched.

I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. I was definitely alone. But when I rolled over to look out my window, I could see Edward, staring back at me like I had just committed a crime.

x-x-x-x

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed (: Please review. **


	33. Familiar

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. I'm getting quicker, aren't I? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

x-x-x-x

Edward's POV

I couldn't say I was jealous of Bella and Jasper when they went home to face Charlie. I could practically smell Bella's fear, and it seemed to make me anxious – of course, I never wanted her to be afraid.

I missed her when she left. Though she was going only to the next house over, I felt like I was missing her already; after all, we had only reunited a few days ago. I wanted to spend all my time with her, but now I couldn't because we all got drunk like idiots.

Though, one good thing did come out of getting drunk.

Bella and I nearly… well, we nearly…

I didn't even want to think of it. That's how much I wanted it, and that's how much I hoped it would happen again. It seemed like it should be forbidden – no one as beautiful as Bella should get close to me. But then again, she seemed pretty eager…

And then, just like that… my hopes felt shattered.

I was struggling to fall asleep, just as my hangover was starting to wear off. I was staring into Bella's window, imagining her sleeping soundly. It would've been such a beautiful sight; her hair splayed over her pillow, the blanket rising and falling as she took deep breaths, and of course her sleeping talking…

I watched as a muscular looking boy with cropped black hair climbed the tree beside her house, and began tapping against the window. I went into instant panic mode. After all, some maniac was trying to break into Bella's window! She could be hurt… or worse. She could be _killed,_ and here I was, just lying here, watching it happen—

But then I saw Bella come to the window, and heaved it open. She looked so tired, yet there was something in her eyes when she spotted this boy; it made me think she knew him.

I walked to the window and crouched at the sill, trying my best not to be seen. I heard Bella speaking to him—

"Jake…?" She muttered in confusion. "What…?"

And that was when I came to a frightening conclusion. _Jake._ Jacob had snuck into her window. Just like I do…

I clenched my fists, my jealously bubbling to the surface.

I leaned forward to listen more, but to my disappointment… Bella shut the window with a loud _thwack._

I cursed.

Was I being a peeping Tom? Spying on them like this, even though I knew it was all perfectly innocent?

A small voice in the back of my head told me it wasn't. That something was wrong. That Jacob was going to hurt _my_ Bella.

I had to use all my restrain not to leap from the window, scale the tree, and launch myself through the glass. I would attack Jacob, try my best to wake Charlie so he could take care of Jacob himself, without my getting the blame—

But I was stopped, when I saw him pull her into a hug. A hug that looked so intimate, so warm, I let out a small growl.

I watched as the window slid open again, and Jacob Black climbed out. He jumped straight down to the ground, not even landing any injuries. Bella ran to the window, her hair whipping around her face in the wind as she stared at Jacob in horror, just like I was.

And then… he just ran off. He was shivering, almost twitching, as if he were cold.

I breathed a sigh of relief; at least he wasn't hurting her. But I was still suspicious as to why he was sneaking into her window in the first place.

I watched her walk back to her bed, and crawl under the covers.

I couldn't get myself to move from the window. I watched her, a frown on my face, trying to figure out what exactly Jacob needed to creep into her room to tell her, so late at night – I was disturbed.

After a few minutes of thinking, my eyes met hers – she seemed wide awake, now. I couldn't wipe the frown off my face, though I wanted to. We stared at each other for several moments, until I decided I wanted to speak to her – _now_.

I had had a lot of practice with sneaking into her room – it was so easy now, I didn't even need to think. Climb out my window on the oak tree, cross the few branches and then the trunk it took to make it to her window sill…

And I was in.

She looked frightened, as I stood in front of her, my face expressionless. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

She stood in front of me, her eyes pleading with mine for forgiveness. I didn't even know what I needed to forgive her for, yet.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She whispered. "I couldn't bear to let him think I was letting him go. He helped me a lot, while we were apart, and I felt like I was just leading him—"

"Couldn't that conversation wait until tomorrow?" I asked, stepping closer.

She shook her head. "He doesn't get time to see me, sometimes. He has duties—" She corrected herself. "He has things he needs to do, and he doesn't have time for me."

"If he can't make time for you, Bella," My frown was deepening. How could he not have time for Bella? How could he treat her that way? She was so fragile, so sensitive… "He's isn't a real friend."

"He is." She insisted, wrapping her arms around my waist. I remained unmoving. "He tries his best."

"His best isn't good enough."

"Edward Cullen," Bella leaned away from me, a smile on her pretty face. "Are you… jealous?"

I looked away, knowing I was, but I really didn't want to admit it to her. I didn't want to admit it to anyone, ever.

"No."

"You are too!"

I looked down into her eyes, but I couldn't quite see the brown – it was too dark in her room. I didn't have any trouble getting lost, though.

"When you were with him just now," I frowned, changing the subject. "You were so tired you couldn't stand up. And now… you seem _wide_ awake."

"Must be because of you," She grinned. My heart raced.

I crushed my lips to hers, wrapping my arms around her body and pulling her against me. She kissed my back fiercely, like I had never seen her before – I had to admit, I liked it.

She pulled me over towards her bed, and I my heart leapt again; could this possibly be a repeat of our drunken incident? I sort of hoped so, but then again… I didn't want it to happen now. Not when Charlie was asleep in the next room.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" I leant up onto my elbows, where she had pushed me against her pillow and crushed herself to my side. "We can't do this now."

"I think we can." She ran her fingers down my arm, until she touched my hand. Shivers ran down my spine.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Bella, your father is in the next room."

She screwed up her cute little nose. "Hm… that's true."

I nodded. "Another time, ok? Just be patient. It will all be worthwhile." I kissed her hair, inhaling her scent in which I had missed so much while we were apart. I rested my lips against her ear. "Just you wait and see."

She shivered and leaned her head onto my chest.

"I don't think you should be seeing Jacob Black any time soon," I mumbled, not sure if I was thinking it or talking it.

Bella snapped her head up, so I must have been talking it.

"I have to see him."

"He… he doesn't seem good to me, Bella. He seems a little dangerous."

"He's harmless," She argued, pleading with her eyes again. "He's my friend, Edward. I trust him."

"I don't."

My word was final, yet Bella seemed to be set on arguing until she got her way.

"You don't own me, Edward," She frowned. "I can do what I want. I'm a big girl, you know."

"I know that you most definitely _can't_ take care of yourself," I shook my head, chuckling to myself. "Especially around him. He could take advantage of you."

"Jake would never do that!"

I hated when she called him 'Jake.' It sounded too friendly. His name made my teeth clench and my stomach twist.

"Please Bella, be reasonable." I pleaded with her. No matter what I said, she wasn't listening.

"_You_ be reasonable."

I looked down into her eyes, watching the pout form on her pink lips. I found it hard to resist a face so pure, so innocent. But this was her safety we were talking about, and there was no way I was going to put her in danger by being friends with Jacob Black.

"You just need to trust me," She sighed, leaning her head back against my chest. I guessed the argument was over for tonight, but it would continue sooner or later.

"I do trust you." I curled my arm around her and pulled her closer. "With my life, I do."

Bella's POV

Two weeks ago today was the day when Edward and I reunited. Everything went back to normal, just like always. Most of us pretended none of it ever happened; that it was all just a nightmare.

But I found it hard to ignore Lucas – though he sat on the other side of the cafeteria from my friends and I, I still caught him staring at me. And his stare wasn't friendly, like it used to be; it scared me, a little bit.

I avoided him whenever I could. I didn't even look at him in any of my classes, though I knew he was watching me. He had a frightening stare—it wasn't friendly, but it was a little… _creepy._

I was always on my guard.

On the second Wednesday after I came back from Canada, Charlie announced he would be heading up to Seattle to help out with an investigation. He said he would be gone for a day and a night, but no longer – he assured me Jasper and I would be safe.

"I'm trusting you two," He told Jasper and I, the morning he was leaving. "You're still grounded, so no leaving the house. You will come home straight from school, and not leave the house to go to the Cullens'. Am I clear?"

Jasper and I both nodded.

Charlie picked up his small overnight bag and pulled me in for a hug. "Bye, Bells. Don't let Jasper push you around too much."

I laughed.

Charlie and Jasper hugged as well, and then Charlie left in his cruiser for the long drive. Jasper and I looked at each other, sly smiles on both of our faces.

"We are so going to the Cullens' tonight." Jasper chuckled, picking up his school bag and heading out the door with me behind him.

"You're such a rebel, Jasper," I joked, and shook my head, walking towards Emmett's jeep. Edward, Rosalie and Alice all sat in the back seat, waiting for us.

"Bad to the bone." He winked at me and climbed in beside Alice.

"Dad's away all night tonight." Jasper announced as we drove to school. "So… if you don't mind, Edward and Rosalie, we'll be coming over."

"Sure." Edward smiled at me and tightened his arm around my shoulders. "We'll tell my mom and dad we're studying."

"Good plan." Emmett grinned. "Of course, Alice and I will be joining you."

"Hell yeah!" Alice cheered, clapping her hands. "It'll be a party!"

I rolled my eyes at the thought of a _party_. That would mean getting dressed up, wouldn't it?

And there was no way I was doing _that_.

We pulled up into the school car park, receiving the usual curious glances and stares from the entire school body. Edward clutched me to his side as we climbed out, and for a second I thought he was scanning the car park for Lucas.

"Don't look now," Edward whispered into my ear, trying to make it look like he was whispering lovingly into my ear. He was smiling. "But Lucas is staring at you. _Do not_ look back."

I tried not to, but just as we rounded the corner into the school, I caught sight of him – he was leaning against his white Corolla, smiling at me.

I shivered.

My life seemed to slow down at school – the classes I didn't have with Edward, drawled on until I was almost banging my head against the wall. After each bell, I jumped up from my seat, knowing lunch (and my classes with Edward) were getting closer.

Lunch was my favorite time of the day. All of us together, sitting at the same table, chatting like old times. I almost forgot we were grounded.

"_Soo_," Alice smiled. "Tonight. Let's talk details."

"Is there that much to talk about?" I mumbled. "We're just going to hang out at the Cullens', right?"

"Well _yeah_," Alice rolled her eyes at me like it was the most obvious concept in the world. "But I mean, we could a party of our own!"

"Can it please be disco themed?" Emmett blurted.

We all stared.

"What?" He scoffed. "Disco is cool!"

"Yeah, in like the eighties," Rosalie rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"We could get a little dressed up." Jasper shrugged, obviously siding with his girlfriend. Alice beamed.

"Alice isn't dressing me." I snapped, thinking about it now. Hair curlers, eye makeup, high heels… Uh. No way.

"Fine." Alice glared at me. "We can dress ourselves. But if you look terrible… I'm warning you. I'm gonna pounce."

"Ooh scary!"

Alice shook her head while everyone else laughed and Edward wrapped a secure arm around my waist. He pulled my chair closer, almost till I was practically on his lap.

I realized why a second before he got here.

Lucas came sauntering over to the table, his usual cocky grin and messy hair swooping over his eyes. Everyone went silent as he stood next to me, placing a hand onto my shoulder.

"Get. Off. Her." Edward glared at his hand, as if he could snap it off.

"Touchy, touchy." Lucas removed his hand, as if he expected that very reaction. "I just came over here to tell you about the rumors circulating about you guys. Have you _heard_?"

We all waited, telling him we haven't.

"Well," He pulled up a chair and sat next to me. A little too close, because Edward moved us both closer to Rosalie's side. "Everyone knows about your little trip to the club in Port Angeles."

I looked down, wanting to sink into the floor.

"Yep," Lucas nodded at my embarrassment. "And everyone knows you all got pretty smashed."

I could see the whole table recoiling, frowning, scowling – why was Lucas telling us this? Why was he telling us what everyone thinks?

"What's this about?" Emmett's face was no longer grinning. He looked scary. "Why are _you_ telling us this? How do you even have the _nerve_ to approach us?"

"Why," Lucas looked stunned, though I didn't believe it. He expected all this. "I just wanted to let you know. Is there anything wrong with a friend helping out his fellow friends?"

"Yes." Jasper answered curtly. "When it's you, it is. So scram."

"I'm not finished!" Lucas said. "There's more. Now, somehow… _don't ask me how…_ but the whole school has found out about Edward and Bella."

"What… about Edward and Bella?" Alice's eyes flashed around to all of us. I could feel my cheeks becoming hot and my stomach was doing flips.

I squeezed onto Edward's hand under the table.

"We all know. It's the latest gossip about the Cullen clan," Lucas rolled his eyes slightly. "Little innocent Bella almost wasn't so innocent, huh?" Lucas looked down to wink at me, causing Edward to growl loudly into my ear.

"Shut up." Jasper snarled, leaning over the table to get closer to Lucas. "Now. Leave. Us. Alone."

"If you wish," Lucas sighed, scraping his chair across the lino. "I'll… see you later." And with that, he sauntered back off again.

"What the fug was that," Rosalie mumbled, once he was out of hearing distance. "He hasn't approached us for weeks, and then he just comes over here… ?"

"He's doing it on purpose." Edward forced between his teeth. "He's trying to aggravate us. To aggravate _Bella._"  
I shuddered.

"It's ok, love," Edward whispered into my ear. "I will never let him come near you again."

I trusted him.

"If he ever comes within a foot of us again," Emmett slammed his fists together. "He's going to be seeing double."

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett grinned.

"No!" I blurted out, my own mouth betraying me. Everyone stared. "I mean, what he did to me was wrong, but… he seems ok now. He's left us alone. Maybe he was just warning us about the rumors… ?"

"_Bella_," Jasper mumbled, frustrated. "Not everyone is nice. You obviously haven't figured that out yet."

"Not everyone is cruel, either." I retorted. "I'm not saying I trust him, but I don't think we should resort to violence."

Edward sighed into my ear.

"Why do you have to be so _good_?" He breathed, sending shivers down my spine.

"You're way too kind hearted," Rosalie shook her head. "I think you could learn a thing or two from me."

We all laughed again, all tension disappearing.

After lunch, Edward and I walked back to my locker so I could get my biology textbook. After I dialed the combination and began digging through my ridiculous amount of notes and stationary, a napkin fell to the floor. I bent down to pick it up and shove it back into my locker, when Edward noticed something.

"That has something written on it," He said, pulling it back out and handing it to me. "By the way, love, you really need to clean out your locker."

I slapped him playfully and began reading the note:

_Every morning I awake you there's no thanking me  
Praying hands not together not even a bended knee  
Everytime the word is thrown at you you run away  
Still can't figure out why you struggle each day  
But just wait I'm coming I'm coming  
Cant' find the time in the day to praise me  
But when death is near you're quick to holla save me  
Put food on your table but too lazy to bless it  
The word is in the book which you don't care to mess with  
Its getting closer I'm coming I'm coming._

I frowned, and read it again – I looked up at Edward, and his face was a mirror of my expression.

"Do you know anything about this, Edward?" I moved closer to him.

He shook his head. "No idea. Did you write it?"

"No, no," I read it again, just to make sure. "It's nothing I've studied. But who could've given it to me?"

I realised class had already started. The halls were empty, and I thanked the heavens that I wasn't alone when I found this.

"Maybe Mike?"

I shrugged. "Who else could it be?"

"Tyler, Eric, or... Jacob? One of your many admirers," He looked at me with a crooked smile that made my heart fly.

I blushed and slammed my locker shut. I folded the napkin and stuffed it into my back pocket.

"We'd better get to class," I took Edward's hand and pulled him towards our biology class, still tense from that strange poem on the napkin.

Jasper's POV

I was so happy that I'd be able to spend time with my friends outside of school. It's been two weeks, and I have seriously missed them.

Alice, especially.

After Emmett and Alice dropped us home, Bella and I went straight to our rooms to get ready for this party. I found something I could wear in a few minutes, but Bella was clearly struggling.

"Uh!" She grunted from her bedroom across the hall. "That is disgusting, that is too big, don't even get me _started_ about that..."

"Bella, calm down." I mumbled to her from my room, which she seemed to hear.

"Shut up, Jasper! Just because you have it easy..."

I chuckled and picked up my jacket from the back of my desk chair.

"You almost ready to go, Bells?" I poked my head into her room, where she had emptied her whole wardrobe onto her bed. "Ok, maybe not..."

Bella glared.

"Want me to call in reinforcements?" I smirked. "Someone starting with the letter A and ending with E—"

"No thank you," She shook her head frantically. "I'm sure I'll be able to find something. You go over to the Cullens'. Tell them I'll be over soon."

I laughed again and nodded. "Ok. Don't keep Eddie waiting too long." I winked as I left her bedroom and headed for the neighbours'.

Once I got over there, I was the last to arrive – Emmett, Alice, and obviously Rosalie and Edward were already there. They had set up a fake study session in Edward's room, which I doubted would last very long.

"Hey Carlisle, hey Esme." I smiled pleasantly at them.

"You look nice, Jaz." Esme commended me. "A little too nice for studying."

"Alice says I study better when I'm wearing fashionable clothes," I rolled my eyes as I lied. I was having a laugh to myself about how well Bella will be able to lie on her own.

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle asked, bustling around the kitchen.

"She's having some trouble finding a good studying outfit." I laughed. "She'll be over soon, I think."

They both smiled, and I walked up the stairs to Edward's room. They were all gathered around a table with a bunch of notes, textbooks, pens, etcetera – it made me laugh to see the bowls of food and flashing lights amongst the school work.

Edward's face fell. "Where's Bella?"

"Good to see you too, Ed," I muttered, and sat beside Alice. "But she had some trouble finding an outfit. She'll be here soon."

"Is she having trouble with an outfit?" Alice bounced on the spot. "Does she need my help?"

"No, she refused." I shook my head. "I think she wants to be independent, or something."

Everyone laughed, and we debated whether or not to play truth or dare – though that was totally risky, with Carlisle and Esme just downstairs, in the kitchen. They were going to make us dinner, which is a plus. That'll be a good 'break' from our 'studying.'

As we heard Esme and Carlisle approach the stares, we shoved the glowing lights under the table and pulled out the Spanish notes. I began a sentence:

"¿Cuándo crees que lo van a entender?" I asked Edward. **(When do you think they'll figure it out?)**

He smirked, and replied: "¡Nunca!" **(Never!)**

We all laughed, all taking Spanish – of course, Carlisle and Esme couldn't speak Spanish.

We're geniuses.

"Costa está claro," Rosalie whispered, shoving the Spanish books under the table. **(Coast is clear)**

We all snickered again.

"Hey, Bellsy is missing all the fun," Emmett laughed, shaking his head. But then, at the same time, we all seemed to realize that Bella wasn't with us yet.

"Do you think she's found something?" Alice frowned, leaning into my side. "She's taking a long time."

Edward arched his neck to look into Bella's bedroom window, but she wasn't in there. Maybe she was downstairs, getting a drink, or something.

"I'll go and check on her," I said, standing up and heading back downstairs. "I'm just going to go back to my place and check on Bella, Carlisle, Esme."

"Ok!" Esme laughed, as her and Carlisle backed cookies together. I found it sweet.

As I crossed the lawn, I heard a faint, pained cry. I looked around, checking to see if I was mistaken. There was a white Corolla directly across the street from our house. I knew that car, but where had I seen it… ?

I walked faster towards the house, a little spooked – it was so quiet now. I immediately unlocked the front door and headed up to Bella's room. Her clothes were still splayed all over her bed, just as they were when I left.

This wasn't normal – something was wrong.

"Bella?" I called, walking towards my dad's room. "Bella, where are you?"

"Jasper!"

I jumped, and ran back towards my room; I was sure that's where it came from.

I had some sort of epiphany; that Corolla, from outside, I'd seen it in the school car park a thousand times. I looked at it, thinking how shabby, how cheap it looked…

I threw my door open when I realized why I knew that car.

That was Lucas' car.

**A/N: There you go. Sorry to leave you hanging.**

**Please review ! **


	34. Not Going to Give Up

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

x-x-x-x

Rosalie's POV

Jasper had just left to see what was taking Bella was so long, and we were all eagerly awaiting the arrival of our youngest friend and her brother.

We all hoped it was a wardrobe malfunction – I believed it was. But Edward seemed to think otherwise. He sat beside me, looking down at his hands, obviously anxious – I swear, that boy gets all riled up way too easily.

"Edward, they'll be back in a few minutes," Alice rolled her eyes. "You know Bella. She probably just fell over and hurt herself, or something."

That didn't help.

"You guys don't get it," Edward muttered angrily through clenched teeth. "Today, after lunch, Bella got this note in her locker… it was creepy. It kept on saying things like 'I'm coming'. Bella was sure she didn't write it or study in it in class."

"Probably a note from one her admirers," Emmett wiggled his eye brows. "You know how Mike Newton can be."

"But would Mike go to that extent?" I though aloud, then reconsidered. "Actually, I think he would."

We all laughed.

"If they don't come back within… five minutes, I'm going over there." Edward told us, running his fingers through his hair.

We all knew Edward was being overprotective and possessive, as usual, but something seemed off in this situation; I had always believed I had some sort of sixth sense, being able to send me silent messages when something was going to happen. I could feel that now – in fact, my senses were going crazy.

After five minutes past with no Bella or Jasper, we were all starting to get a little restless.

"It takes a minute to get over there," Alice thought aloud. "Maybe he had to help her do something… say, three minutes, and it's been approximately seven minutes. They are way overdue!"

We all glared at her, irritated. We all figured that out seven minutes ago.

"That's it, I'm going over there." Edward stood up and threw his 'Spanish' textbook onto the table. We all followed him downstairs, where we ran into Carlisle and Esme.

"Everything ok?" Carlisle asked us, looking a little concerned because of our worried faces.

"Well… we don't know yet," I confessed. "Bella has taken over forty minutes to get here, and when Jasper went over to look for her, they still haven't gotten back."

Esme frowned. "It doesn't take very long to get here and back, does it?"

We all shook our heads.

"So we're going to go check it out." Edward continued, in a hurry to leave. "Come with us, if you want."

"I'm sure everything is fine," Carlisle told us, placing a hand on both Edward and I's shoulder. "We'll stay here. Let us know when you have found them safely, and come back here."

I nodded, and we all took off out the door.

It was considerably quiet outside – not a car in sight. The street lamps were shining brightly, illuminating Bella's big red truck and Jasper's black Corvette. We all stayed close, and realized a second too late that none of us had any keys.

Edward bent down, picking up a single key from under the door mat.

"How did you know that was there?" Emmett asked in confusion.

Edward shrugged and unlocked the door. "That's where it always is in movies, right?"

Normally, we would have laughed. But not when we walked into the Swan house – all the lights were off, the clock ticking alone on the wall. The darkened staircase seemed extremely lonely without Bella tripping down it, or Charlie thundering on its rickety steps.

"Wouldn't Bella have left the lights on?" I asked, looking around. Everything seemed to be untouched.

"You'd think so. I'm going to go and check her room." Edward said, and darted up the stairs towards Bella bedroom.

I walked around the house, switching on the lights. The place instantly looked happier, even more homey – but the sound Edward made from upstairs definitely _wasn't_.

"_Emmett_!"

We all froze, staring at each other in complete shock and fear – Edward wouldn't be calling Emmett's name if there wasn't fighting going on, and he needed a strong hand.

Within seconds, we were all up the stairs, flinging ourselves into Bella's room faster than the speed of light – only to find it empty.

"Jasper's room." Alice called, running gracefully past us and across the hall.

Emmett and I followed her, where we found Edward, crouched over something – or someone. I couldn't see who it was, but Alice did.

"_Jasper_!" She ran to Edward's side, where I now noticed a very bloody, beaten Jasper lay against Edward's arm. "Jasper? Can you hear me?"

"He's out cold." Edward whispered, checking for a pulse. I guess it helped, having a doctor as a father – I quickly rushed to his side, checking his injuries in case there was anything serious.

"He's has some broken ribs," I estimated, feeling my way up his torso. "A concussion, probably, judging by all the blood."

"We need Carlisle!" Alice was crying, holding Jasper's head in her lap. "Rosalie! Run and get Carlisle! _Now_!"

I leapt off the floor and flew down the stairs. I quickly crossed the lawn and sped even faster up the flight of stairs, calling my father's name.

"Dad! Carlisle! Dad!" I yelled, sprinting my way into my parent's bedroom. They were reading books beside each other, just like they often did in the afternoon.

They both looked up, alarmed. So they had heard me coming.

"There's been… there's been… I don't even know, but something's happened!" I screamed, frustrated as to why they were just sitting there. I think I was a little hysterical from seeing all that blood, all that hurt – it was going to my head.

Carlisle and Esme jumped up, not even bothering with coats, and followed me back downstairs and across the lawn. I knew, as soon as I mentioned a crisis to do with their family (biological or not), they would come running.

"It's Jasper… he… he's really hurt…" I breathily explained as we climbed the stairs and entered Jasper's bedroom.

I could see my mom trying not to be sick when she entered the room – Jasper's floor seemed to be covered in blood, including Emmett, Alice and Edward – they were trying to stop the bleeding, and had not succeeded.

My dad went into doctor mode straight away, while I took my mom out of the room and down the stairs.

"What happened?" Esme croaked, her eyes watering with tears. "Why is Jasper… How did this…? Where is…?"

I heard loud sirens ringing from outside and sighed in relief – help was on the way. They would get Jasper to a hospital, and he would be ok—

But there was one person that was yet to be discovered.

"Mom!" I cried, realizing something too terrible beyond my own imagination. "Mom, I just realized… Bella isn't here! She was with Jasper, she was at the house, and now she's not here! Someone's taken her! She's gone! She's dead! She—"

Esme tried to be strong. "Stop it, Rosalie! She is not dead! Bella is here, somewhere, and she is alive!"

She was struggling to believe it herself, I could tell.

Before I could stop myself, I was hurling myself up the stairs again and into the blood soaked room.

"Guys! Edward! Carlisle!" I was yelling in my haste, trying to get too many words out at once. "Bella! She isn't here, have you noticed! She's gone! She isn't in the house—"

They all froze, as paramedics filed into the room, and began strapping Jasper to a gurney and carrying him back downstairs.

"Where is she!" Edward searched the house, again and again and again, until it was clearly useless. He was getting emotional over this, which I found odd – Edward never cried. He got angry, but that's about it. "Bella! Bella? _Bella_!"

Alice followed the paramedics downstairs, as did Carlisle – they were on their way to the hospital with Jasper. I nodded at Alice as she left, telling her we could take care of things here.

"Edward." I put a hand on my brother's shoulder, pulling him back as he began his twentieth search of the house. I stared into her eyes, which seemed to portray that he already knew what was coming. "_She. Is. Not. Here_."

Esme joined us a few minutes later, having composed herself. She clutched onto Edward's side, holding his hand and hugging him against her. Emmett came and put his arm around me, letting me cry into his chest.

We were laughing, just a second ago. And now…one of us was brutally injured, and the other one? Well, we had no idea. She could be on the other side of the country right now, and we would have no idea.

But one thing we did know… was that she was hurt.

It didn't take a brain surgeons to know that all the blood on the floor wasn't all Jasper's.

In Edward's haste to find her, he had checked her room, more than most. We had found her clothes strewn all over her bed, some stained with blood. I couldn't handle that. I covered my mouth to stop the vomit from rising in my throat.

"We are going to the police station, and we are going to find her." Edward angrily forced through his teeth, as we sat in the waiting room of Forks Hospital, half an hour after we found Jasper. "I don't care what any of you have to say, but I am going to search. And if I don't find her, I'm going to search again, and again…"

He was in shock, we could all see that.

Esme stood up. "I need to call Charlie." She looked down grimly. "Explain the situation to him. I'll be back soon."

She rounded the corner of the waiting room, leaving Emmett, Edward, Alice and I alone.

At least Alice had something to believe in – Jasper wasn't going to die, Carlisle knew that already. He had fatal injuries, but he was stable; he would most definitely live.

But Edward?

_We didn't even know where Bella was_.

There was a strong possibility she was dead. There was a possibility she was injured. There was a possibility she had been taken away, far away, where none of us can ever find her. We all knew that, though I think we were all in too much shock to realize.

I took Esme's spot next to Edward, wrapping my arm around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. He took my hand, and squeezed it – he was the one who was suffering the most. If I thought _I_ felt bad, then _Edward_ felt even worse. No words could describe what I saw behind my brother's emerald green eyes.

Within a few minutes, Esme returned, looking more stricken with grief than when she left. She had tears stains down her cheeks, from her eyes to her chin – clearly, the conversation with Charlie had not been an easy one.

"How did it go?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him. _What a stupid question_…

Esme shook her head. "He was distraught. He's coming home straight away."

"Did… did you tell him about Bella?" Alice whispered, too low for any of us to hear. She was leaning her elbows against her knees, letting the tears fall.

Esme nodded slowly. "Yes. He…" Esme shook her head. "There are no words to describe how he reacted. He says… he says as soon as he gets home, he's going to search for her."

We all looked down, hating the words – we never, ever thought we would have to say that about one of our friends.

Bella has always been the one we were protective of; she was so fragile, so sensitive. Not only was she the youngest, but she was the kindest, most beautiful hearted person we all knew. She was so easy to take advantage of – she only saw the good in everyone. And that's what could have possibly led to her possible death.

_Oh my God_, I thought with a choked sob. _I'm practically thinking what I'll be saying at a funeral. _

"She is not dead," I whispered to myself, shaking my head against Edward's wet shoulder. "She's alive, and she's waiting for us. Somewhere…"

"Damn right she is," Emmett boomed, a little too loud for the quiet waiting room. Usually, we would've smiled – but not now. "Poor little squirt is probably thinking we're not coming."

Edward's head snapped up, from where it was lowered. "We _are._ We a_re._" He crunched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm coming… I'm coming…"

He jumped, as if he had heard a loud noise. His eyes were suddenly wide and alight with hope, more than I had ever seen him before. He squeezed my hand tightly, and looked into all of our eyes.

"That's what it said on the note in her locker," He breathed, barely audible. "It said, _I'm coming, I'm coming."_

"So… ?" Alice mumbled.

"So," Edward's voice became higher. "Someone did this on purpose. That note was warning her – I only just thought of it."

"Edward," Esme cautioned her son from the seat beside me. "Are you sure? You're not just… imagining it?"

"No, of course not!" Edward shook his head. "I know it. I remember. This is it, for sure!"

"But… who would warn her they were coming… ?" Emmett asked. "Besides, like, a stalker, or something."

We all sighed, all hope lost.

"Jasper will be able to tell us something." I soothed Edward, whose eyes had now become depressed again. He hung his head, squeezing his eyes open and shut. "He'll know."

Edward nodded, trying to persuade himself.

"We'll find her, Edward." Alice leant over the space between our seats to rest a hand on Edward's knee. "I promise. I'm not going to lose my best friend, and I'm not going to let this family lose a member."

x-x-x-x

Bella's POV

My body was _aching_.

All over. Not just in my arm, or my leg, or even my head – _everything_ hurt. I wasn't even sure why. I was getting ready to go to the Cullens' place, with all my clothes on the bed… and then… what? What happened from then?

I had felt like it was all a blur. The past few hours have gone by so fast I'm having trouble catching up. Where was Edward? Why wasn't I pretending to study at the Cullen place like everyone else?

I was reminded a few minutes later, when I opened my eyes. I could see a glowing room, which I realized was actually a sunlit room. But… Forks is never sunny.

As I looked around, I realized that perhaps I wasn't in Forks anymore. The furniture matched, the paintings on the wall were tacky. Even the TV sitting across from me looked cheap and old.

I was in a hotel room.

But why? When did Edward take me here? Did Charlie take Jasper and I on a trip? Is that why the air felt warm, and the sun streamed in?

I strained to make me eyes see clearly, peering around the room for any of my possessions. There were none. I began to panic – what if my dad had to take us away in a hurry? Didn't we have time to pack?

I was hoping for Jasper to come through the door, and tell me everything was fine. Or even Edward. Especially Edward. Oh, how I missed Edward…

My eyes began to water, rather than clear – I was scared. I felt like a child, crying like this. But everything was so unfamiliar… I wasn't home anymore; I felt so lost.

A loud bang against the wall made me jump—that's how I found out I was on a bed. I bounced against the soft cushions, my clothes sticky and smelly.

Soon after the bang, Lucas walked into the room.

"_Lucas_?" I sputtered, crawling my way to the edge of the bed. It hurt, so, so much; I had trouble not screaming in pain.

Lucas smiled at me, and it sent shivers up my spine.

"I think you need some new clothes," He told me, his eyes running up and down my body, his smile never wavering.

I looked down, and felt my stomach drop at what I saw.

My jeans, which were once blue, were pretty much brown. There was obviously dried blood, all the way up my leg. When I lifted my jeans, I could see nothing but bruises – purple, yellow, black, brown. No pale white. I tried to move comfortably, but failed miserably.

I surveyed each part of my body, each equally as damaged. I was covered in bruises, all over – had someone beat me?

My hair was stuck together, a combination of blood, mud, and moss. I tried to run my fingers through it like I used to, but my hands got caught.

Next, I felt my face.

I touched my cheek, and forehead – both were hot and clammy. I could feel my eyes aching, not only with tears but with shock. I didn't feel like myself – I felt _violated._

I screamed.

Lucas stepped forward, anticipating my reaction – he held onto my wrists, pinning me to the bed. I kicked and screamed against him, though it did no use; I was so weak.

"Don't. Move." He snarled through his teeth, staring at me straight in the eye. "You dare fight me, and you will be sorry."

"Let me go!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear. "Let me go, you jerk! How could you—you stupid, idiotic—"

"Shh," He leaned closer to me, until I could feel his breath on my face. "Calm down. Don't want to use up all your strength, right?"

"I don't care." And then I spat into his face.

He recoiled instantly, letting me go to wipe his face – I hobbled off the bed, sprinting to the door. I was in so much pain, but I was fighting it.

Just before I was going to unlock the door, he grabbed onto my waist and pulled me back so hard I landed with a thud on the floor.

"Get off me! Let me go!" I kicked against the floor again, but within seconds, he was holding me down. "Send me home! Get the _hell_ off me!"

"Shh," He tried to calm me again. "If you stop resisting, I will tell you something's that may come in handy. Are you going to behave?"

We stared each other down, while I contemplated my options.

I stopped kicking. Maybe if I learn something about where I am or what I'm doing here, I can escape.

I nodded.

"Ok," He let off me, and stood with his arms folded. "We are currently in a hotel in sunny Phoenix, Arizona. I drugged you lightly, just so you'd have enough energy to walk, but you wouldn't question my motives. I took you from your house, after beating your brother to a bloody pulp."

I stared in shock, turning the words over in my head.

The only thing that seemed to matter to me was that Jasper was hurt.

"You… hurt Jasper?" The tears overflowed once again. My gut twisted, and I fought the urge not to throw up all over the floor. "Is he here? Is he ok? Where is he?"

"I left him," Lucas waved his hand away and shrugged. "He'll be fine. Your friends will find him soon enough."

I clenched my teeth, fighting sobs – how dare he bring anyone else into this? I suddenly felt extremely helpless; Lucas had hurt my brother, for what? Because of _me_?

"They'll go to the police," I dug my fingers into the carpet. "They'll find you. My dad is a cop, for Christ's sake! You won't get away with this!"

Lucas grinned. "I like a good chase."

I stared at him, sickened. "You're disgusting. You're filthy. I _hate _you."

"See," He pointed at me, beginning to stalk to the other side of the room and stand against the curtain-clad window. "That's what got you into this mess in the first place. You _hate_ me. You're not supposed to feel this way."

"So… you think kidnapping me will make me _love_ you?" I gaped.

Lucas shook his head. "No. But it will make your darling Edward go _crazy_."

"Leave Edward out of this."

"I'd rather not."

We sat in silence, the sun beginning to warm my skin again. The sweat dripped down my neck, pooling at the collar of my shirt – how long had I been in these clothes? It felt like a lifetime, but surely…

"Oh," Lucas walked into the bathroom, and came back with a plastic bag. "I bought you some things. Clothes. Toiletries."

He threw the bag at me, nudging against my thigh. Even that hurt.

I didn't even say thanks, but I got up and walked to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, grateful that Lucas didn't stop me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I can't believe I had gotten _kidnapped. _By Lucas. And then taken to Arizona, worrying my friends and family…

This felt so real, yet at the same time… It felt like a nightmare. I couldn't remember getting my injuries, or seeing Jasper's or being dragged to Phoenix. I felt like crying, or yelling, or even giving up – how was I going to get myself out of this?

I didn't trust Lucas enough to have a shower. Instead, I splashed water all over my aching limbs, almost groaning at the feeling – just touching my skin hurt, let alone moving.

The clothes were simple; more jeans and a sweatshirt. The toiletries were simpler – toothbrush, toothpaste. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage myself, or stay healthy. So, in other words, there was a good chance I was going to starve. Or die.

I shuddered, and leaned my head against the sink.

Would Charlie and my friends be looking for me right now? Are they worried, or do they assume I'm already dead?

Have they already given up?

Of course, I had no idea how long it's been since Lucas stole me from Forks. It could have been hours, days, weeks; I had no clue. Maybe there's a calendar or something close by…

As I looked around, I also thought about finding an escape. A window, perhaps?

To my luck, there were no ways of escaping through the bathroom. Lucas had probably checked this when we first got here.

My second plan was to find a weapon (preferably one I could hide easily). I scanned the bathroom, looking for a razor, or something hard that would cause a concussion.

The closest thing I could see was a hairdryer. Or maybe I could strangle him with toilet paper.

Funny, how I've been kidnapped, and yet I could still find it in me to joke.

The thought made the tears spill from my eyes, and fall down my cheeks. I put my head in my hands, wallowing in my own sadness and confusion.

"Bella?" Lucas knocked on the door, welcoming me back to reality. "You've been in there for an hour. Get outta there!"

I sighed and stood up, opening the door. I felt even worse than I did before, when I stepped back out into the bedroom. Lucas stood directly outside the door, his arms still folded, waiting.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Lucas spat at me, his blue eyes no longer charming, but menacing.

"I was getting changed, and cleaning myself up. By the way…" I felt confident, for some reason. Maybe it was because I knew Lucas couldn't come out of this like he came in. "What _did_ you do to me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Lucas leaned towards me, smiling the smile that used to make my heart leap. It looked so happy, so cute before, but now – it looked crazed.

I nodded.

"Well you're not gonna," He stepped away from me and strode to the window, where he had his bag. "Cause that would be giving it away."

"Why does it matter, anyway?" I muttered, walking to the bed. If I didn't sit down soon, I was going to collapse. "Someone's going to find you. Did you really think they were just going to ignore me, in Forks? 'Hey, has anyone seen Bella lately?' 'No, I'm pretty sure she disappeared.' Right. You are not going to get away with this."

"That's what you think, Bella." He rummaged through his bag for something. "But you see… I have something that everyone will want. I will use that to manipulate them into doing whatever I tell them to." He found what was in his bag, and hid it behind his back. He walked towards me, until we were almost chest-to-chest.

"What is that?" I asked, staring at him intently.

He grinned and held up what was behind his back. It was a syringe.

"_You_," He smiled, and stuck the syringe into my arm.

Edward's POV

The waiting was driving me _insane_.

Every minute that went by, I was hoping to get the call that would tell me my Bella was safe. That she would be coming home, so I could wrap her in my arms.

But days past, and I never got that call.

Charlie was working like a machine. He never left the station, only ever to go to the hospital and visit Jasper. Even then, he had paperwork in front of him, taking calls from Police chiefs all over the West coast. He had enforced nationwide searches, to find his little girl.

Carlisle and Esme hadn't taken a night's full rest for the past five days. They were either helping Charlie search, visiting Jasper at the hospital, or trying to force me to become less zombie-like.

But how could I be happy, when there was a possibility Bella may be dead?

_No,_ I told myself, as I sat in my bedroom with my head in my hands. _She is alive. She is alive… She' coming home…_

None of us have gone to school. Esme had thrown us together, obviously trying to cheer us up – well, she's been failing. Every time we were all together, no one spoke. Not one word.

Jasper was healing, but very, very slowly. He had endured internal bleeding, along with a broken leg, a broken arm and a concussion. He was still struggling to remember most things, but he was improving.

As soon as he was feeling better, Charlie was going to start questioning.

Bella's friend, Jacob Black was helping my parents look for Bella. They didn't get along as well as most people, but they could put their differences aside to help Bella. Jacob's friends from La Push – who I had learned were Sam, Embry, Brady, Quil, Jared, Seth, and Leah – were also helping Charlie search, along with Jacob's father and Sam's fiancé, Emily.

So, in other words… nearly all of Forks was looking.

And in the last few days, they had found _nothing._

I overheard my parents talking to Charlie about stretching the search to Seattle, and to Portland. I was all for it. I wanted them to search the whole of America, over and over again until they found her, dead or alive…

I cringed, the tears sprouting at the sides of my eyes for the hundredth time in the past few days.

I had taken Bella's bracelet from her room. It was one she always wore, and for some reason, the night she went missing she had taken it off. I held it in my hands, squeezing it every few seconds or so. I figured, as long as I keep the memory of Bella alive, then she'll always be with me…

This time, I _did_ let the tears fall.

Thank god I was alone. If Emmett or Rosalie had of been here, I wouldn't have let myself go like this. I was trying to be strong for the rest of my family and friends, even if I had lost all hope myself.

Alice was taking this hard. Not only was her best friend missing, but her boyfriend was in a critical condition in hospital. She was falling apart, no matter what Esme and Carlisle did to try and cheer her up.

Sometimes, at night, I heard my sister crying. I'd walk past her room, to ask my parents if there was anything new, and I see her sitting against the window, her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

And it broke my heart.

Rosalie had always been so strong, stronger than I. To see her so upset, so angry over _my _Bella leaving – it hit a nerve like no other. I almost crumpled over myself, never wanting to move again…

"Edward," Esme was calling to me from my doorway, but I barely heard her. "_Edward_, sweetheart… we have some news."

My head rose slowly to look at her. She looked tired, malnourished – just like the rest of us. "What news?"

"Charlie checked the airlines. They were showing pictures, and someone at the counter recognized her."

"The _airlines_?" I almost choked, my voice strained and my eyes still wet. "So… she was taken on a plane?"

"It's a possibility." My mom told me, nodding sadly. "They're looking into it." I could see her looking at me, when she didn't move from the door. "Edward… we have faith that she'll be alive."

"Faith isn't making it any better, is it?" I didn't look up at her. "If it was, she'd be here, with me."

I heard Esme sigh, and step away from the doorway.

x-x-x-x

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I was in my bed, fully clothed.

I was angry with myself – I couldn't sleep now. I had to stay awake, keep an eye on the news or speak to my parents about any progress made. I could have missed _the_ announcement – to tell me that they had found Bella, dead. Or _the_ announcement that told me they had found Bella, alive, and arrested her kidnapper.

I stood up, swaying on my feet – I hadn't eaten for days. I stumbled my way to Rosalie's room, and sat on her bed. She sat, wide awake, on her desk chair.

"Anything?" I whispered, too afraid to speak any louder.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

We both looked out the window, at the darkening sky. The night searches would be taking place right now, searching the forest, and now searching Portland and Seattle. For all I know, they could be looking in the completely wrong place – she could be in New York, or Philadelphia, or Florida. And we would never know.

What has frightened me the most of all the searching, has been the forensic officers searching in the bushes. Alice had asked what they had been searching for (exactly, because we didn't think Bella would be hiding behind a bush) and one of them had said, as if it were simple, "Her body."

I think we were all too numb to register that. Somewhere, deep down, we had all known all along. We just needed to hear it to believe it.

We both sat in Rosalie's room, not talking. Only staring out the window, into oblivion, wondering if Bella was out there, somewhere. And if she was…

Did she really think we had given up?

x-x-x-x

**Reviews will make me write faster (: which leads to knowing how they're going to find Bella (: **


	35. I Will Make You Sleep

**A/N: Hey. Are you ready for chapter 35? We get an insight into Lucas's mind for the first time (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

x-x-x-x

Bella's POV

"Hurry up, Bella! We gotta _move_!"

Lucas was yelling at me, telling me to move faster through our hotel room, to gather my things and get out the door.

"Why! Where are we going to go?" I yelled back at him. Over the past week, he still terrified me, but of course, not as much. I could stand up to him. Sort of…

"They're onto us!" Lucas grabbed his bag then pulled me through the door. We hurried to the elevator, then down to the ground floor. We ran to the cab rank and found a taxi in a few seconds – and we were gone.

I felt a thrill of excitement when he mentioned that _they were onto us_; so they were close by. I looked around as we drove away, my eyes wide, searching for anyone I was familiar with.

Just before we turned the corner, I saw my dad. He stood on the corner across the street, and took his hat off the scratch his head.

"DAD!" I screamed, bashing against the window as hard as I could. "CHARLIE! DAD! I'M HERE! IN THE TAXI! _DAD_!"

But he didn't hear me. As we turned around the corner, and Charlie disappeared, I buried my face into my hands. Lucas was holding onto to me, but not in a comforting way – he was stopping me from opening the door and climbing out.

"Is… everything ok?" The taxi driver looked back at us with confusion.

"Fine," Lucas smiled. "She just… well, she has… _issues._" He whispered the last word, leading the driver to nod in understanding.

"Let me go!" I struggled against Lucas, and stretched forward to try and open the door. I didn't care if I fell out then got run over; at least I died trying.

"Shh," Lucas hushed me, as if he were doing me a favor. "It's going to be ok, Bella. You don't have to see him anymore."

"_No_!" I continued struggling, kicking against the door and the seats in front to try and get free. "Let me go, you creep! Get off me!"

As we got further away, I noticed we were heading towards the airport. I became more and more hysterical, the closer we got – I had no idea where we were going to hide, but I knew it would take even longer for me to be found.

"Lucas," I mumbled, when the cab came to a stop and he grabbed onto my arm. "Where are we going to go?"

"Somewhere they won't even think to look anymore," Lucas growled at me. Clearly, I was moving too slow, even when I tripped. "We're going back to Forks."

Carlisle's POV

Charlie had called, a few hours ago. At first, I became excited and full of life – I jumped up to grab the phone, hoping for good news – perhaps they had found out where she was, or maybe they had even found her – but when I answered the phone, he had other news to tell me.

"We know who took her," Charlie's voice was strained, so much I could barely understand him. "You might know him. One of the kids might know him."

"Well… _who_?" I squeezed the phone so hard it could have broke into a million pieces. Esme came to my side and wrapped an arm around me.

"All we've got on him is that his name is Lucas."

That name was familiar. So, so familiar… but where?

"Hold on a second, Charlie," I put the phone to my chest, and stuck my head into the kitchen where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward were gathered in the kitchen. Jasper had returned home from the hospital only a day ago, but I was keeping a close eye on him. "They've found out who has taken Bella. Do you kids know a… Lucas?"

The room erupted in angry sounds, causing both Esme and I to jump. The children became hysterical – they jumped up and walked towards me (except for Jasper, who stayed put,) looking so mad I thought they would rip my head off.

"Yeah," Emmett spat through his teeth. "We know him. His names Lucas Green. He used to go to our school."

A rush of excitement ran through me. I put my ear back to the phone. "They know him. He used to go to our school. Hold on, I'll put you on loud speaker."

"You guys know him, then?" Charlie sounded reasonably hopeful.

"Sure do." Emmett spoke again, almost spitting into the phone. "His name is Lucas Green. He came to a school a few months ago, from California, or somewhere. He… well, he was obsessed with Bella."

Esme, Charlie and I all gasped.

"We have a motive," Charlie grunted into the phone. I could hear his pen scratching angrily on a piece of paper. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Edward spoke. "Lucas is the one who broke Bella and I up for a time. He told her I didn't love her, and that's what drove her to believe that. And… he told me_ he_ loved her. He said he would break us up, somehow."

I blinked.

"Well," Charlie seemed to be surprised. "Thanks for that, Edward. We'll look into it, and find Lucas and Bella as fast as we can. Did we tell you we tracked them to Phoenix? Some of my men and I went to check it out a few days ago."

"And?" Esme frowned.

"We found the hotel they had stayed at. The receptionist said they had checked out not long before we arrived." Charlie now sounded pained, rather than hopeful. "She identified them. She told us Bella looked disheveled."

Edward growled under his breath.

"What?" Rosalie looked around at all of us. "Did you try to see where they went?"

"We lost them. We're going to go back to Phoenix to check for more evidence."

"How could you just _lose_ them?" Jasper spoke from the living room. His mouth was set into a permanent frown, like it often is these days. "If they were there, and they had checked out not that long ago, couldn't you just… scan the area? Fly a goddamn helicopter, if you have to, dad!"

"I'm sorry, Jaz." Charlie sighed into the phone. "We did all we could such short notice. We won't stop searching, though. I'm spreading everyone out throughout the west coast."

Esme walked back to the living room and hugged onto Jasper's side for support. Jasper looked like he was about to break down, and it truly hurt me to see that. He was one of my sons.

"Thanks, Charlie." I breathed into the phone. "Let us know if you find anything. We'll always be around."

"Sure thing, Carlisle. I know it's hard all round. But we will find her… if it's the last thing I do."

And he was gone.

Alice and Rosalie broke into tears.

"Sweetheart," I pulled Rosalie into a hug, kissing her hair. Emmett hugged Alice closely. "It's going to be fine. Charlie will find her. Alive."

Esme gave me a withering look from the living room.

"It's going to ok," Esme whispered into Rosalie's ear. "Bella is a strong girl. She will make it through. We all know she is as stubborn as a mule."

We all laughed teary laughs.

"Do… d-do they know where they went?" Alice mumbled, wiping at her eyes and leaning away from Emmett.

"I don't believe so." I sighed. "They won't be hard to find. They can track their records… search their systems. Though Lucas will probably be using a fake name, the technology that we have today will make it simple."

Everyone nodded.

"And as soon as we find where they went," Edward spoke now, for the first time since Charlie's call. "We are going to go to them."

"I'd love to teach that Lucas a lesson," Emmett punched his fists together, not even flinching. "For what he's done… he is going to _pay._"

Even Rosalie and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Remember when we went to his house, Rose," Jasper said quietly, looking up at Rosalie with blood shot eyes. "When he opened the door, he was terrified to see us."

"That will look _tame._" Emmett growled, crunching his teeth together.

"Anyway…" Jasper and Emmett nodded to each other, storing that thought for later. "He had said Bella was his. That Edward wasn't right for her. I can understand why he did this… I told him Bella would never be his. He looked so angry… almost murderous. Carlisle," Jasper looked up at me sadly. "I think he has problems."

"No doubt," Emmett growled.

"That could be a useful statement for the police," I handed Rosalie the phone. "Tell them. They'll like to know."

"Anything to help Bella," Rosalie nodded, and headed to Jasper to make the call.

Edward's POV

This was the most frustrating process of my life.

It felt like time was moving so, so slowly – just to tease me. The hours felt like days, the days felt like weeks. I couldn't cope without my Bella; I feel like curling up in a corner and letting the world take me whole.

She was _missing_. She was _gone._ Her and I used to watch stories like this on TV, but I never dreamed it would happen to _my_ girl. She was different. She was… special.

On the news, you see all the of missing children. The thought of missing children always made me sad, but I never really thought about how their loved ones must be feeling. Now I know.

It was the worst feeling in the world.

It was even worse knowing they Lucas had moved her, to an unknown place that she may be unfamiliar with. She must be so scared – she must feel so threatened. How is my beautiful Bella handling this?

If she's handling this at all.

I pushed the thought out of my head; Carlisle, Esme and Charlie promised me she would be found alive. Lucas wouldn't kill her… would he?

If what Jasper said was true, then there was a possibility.

Some people in my position would feel threatened. Lucas could easily find and kill me. If what Jasper explained was true, then Lucas would do anything to make her his.

Even if it meant killing off the one she loves.

I sighed, hanging my head in my hands. I could hear Rosalie and Jasper talking to one of Charlie's men, explaining what had happened the night they went to Lucas' house. I couldn't bear to hear – I got up off the couch with my parents and walked to my room.

I shouldn't be left alone; I had learnt that. Carlisle and Esme had told me that a few days ago, when I hadn't left my room for two days. They were worried I'd do something I would regret.

But I _had_ to be alone right now. I couldn't bear to look into the eyes of Alice and Rosalie, Bella's best friends. Or Emmett, her defender. Or Jasper, her brother.

I think that was the most painful.

I pulled Bella's bracelet out of my pocket and twisted it between my fingers. I squeezed my eyes closed, trying my best not to cry – I had to keep strong. Even if this was killing me.

"Bella," I whispered. It came out a little like a groan. "Where are you? How can we find you?"

For some reason, I was expecting an answer; some sort of sign. I waited, and waited. But after an hour… nothing came.

Maybe she was dead after all.

"No!" I picked up some sort of glass bottle, and threw it against the wall. It shattered into thousands of piece – just like I felt like I was doing.

"Edward?" Rosalie raced into the room, first looking at the broken glass on the floor, then at me. She came forward, kneeling beside me and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

Next, Esme and Carlisle entered the room, following the same pattern as Rosalie. Usually, Esme would have cleaned up the glass and told me to calm down; but not tonight. She ran to me, leaning her forward against my shoulder and stroking my back.

Carlisle sat in front of me, and put both his hands on my shoulders.

My family was all here, yet I felt like a part of me was missing. It wasn't the fact that Jasper, Emmett, and Alice weren't here either. It was Bella. And it would always be Bella.

"I. Want. Bella." I forced through my teeth, fighting the urge to struggle against my mother, father, and sister's attempts at comforting me. But I felt too weak.

"Shh," Esme sounded like she was crying. "Edward, shh…"

I wanted to tell her _no_—I would never be silenced. Not if Bella's alive, and not if she's dead. I would never stop thinking about her, but I would never talk about her to anyone. It would be too painful.

"I'm going to call Charlie," Carlisle told us, standing up and giving me one last pained look before ducking out the door.

"I'm… I'm…" What was I going to do? I had no idea. "Where are the others?"

"Alice and Emmett went home. Jasper is in the guest room, sleeping." Esme answered me quietly, leaning against my side. "They wanted to give us some time."

"Time?" I had trouble not spitting through my teeth. "When has _time_ ever helped _anyone_?"

"It could be the thing that is keeping Bella alive," Rosalie looked into my eyes, trying to calm me.

"Or it could be the thing that has killed her."

Rosalie and Esme looked down, unable to avoid my comment. They knew it was true – there was no denying it.

"All we can do is hope." Esme held onto my hand hard. When I was about to object, she said, "That's what Bella would want."

I couldn't say anything. I told myself: _That's what Bella would want. That's what Bella would want. That's what Bella would want…_

Dad returned a few minutes later, his face still pained.

"Anything?" Rose asked him hopefully.

He shook his head. "Not much. Only that they knew they definitely traveled by plane. The authorities are still trying to discover where exactly they were going. Charlie said he'd call soon."

"It's better than nothing." Esme mumbled. "Right?"

My dad nodded and came to sit next to mom. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. Usually, Rose and I would have turned away, but I just couldn't find the energy.

"We should get something to eat." Rosalie said, as if reading my mind. "You want to go to the diner?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to go a week ago, and I don't want to go now.

"You should go." Esme whispered to me. "Even if you don't want to eat. Just to get out of the house."

"Your mother is right." Carlisle nodded at me. "Go with Rose. It will do you some good."

I stood up, and headed for the door. Rosalie followed behind me, where we got into my Volvo and drove towards the diner.

It felt like I hadn't been out in years, rather than weeks. Nothing looked different, of course – it just felt strange, driving through Forks without Bella. It felt _wrong_.

Passers-by watched as my Volvo pulled into the diner parking lot. Rosalie got out of the car, shooting them all glances to tell them to look away. She grabbed onto my hand and pulled me into the diner, away from the watching, yet sympathetic eyes.

We sat at a table in the corner, as far away from the crowds of people as we could. It was around six on a Wednesday, so students from Forks high buzzed around the diner, chatting and laughing. I remembered when _we_ were like that – before all this happened.

After we ordered food we probably wouldn't eat, Jessica Stanley walked over to us, her eyes soft and nervous.

"I'm so sorry," She told us quietly.

"Thanks." Rosalie looked up at her. I didn't have the energy to speak.

It was as if the whole diner had gone quiet – though we were usually the centre of attention in this small town, this was a whole different kind of attention. The way people watched us sent a message – _that their thoughts were with us._

The thought made me look down.

I caught the woman at the table beside us examining me with worry. I was used to women looking at me, but not like this. This woman looked just plain _concerned._

"I hope they found her soon." Jessica told us, and walked back towards her table with Angela, Mike and Lauren. They watched us too, and I thought I saw a tear in Angela's eye.

A few other people who inhabited the diner approached us, expressing their condolences as if Bella was dead. I suppose, after being missing for two weeks, that's what they assumed – anyone would assume that.

But the talk of the town was that the Cullens weren't going to give up hope.

And they were dead right.

When we had finished our meal at the diner, we drove home. Instead of parking in our driveway, Rosalie parked outside Bella and Jasper's house. I looked at her in confusion – I hadn't even looked at this house in weeks.

"What are we doing," I whispered, staring at the floor. I was scared to look up and see the police tape. It didn't even sound like a question anymore.

"I thought you needed to remember some _good_ memories." Rosalie told me, holding onto my hand again. "Remember the time when you and Bella sat on the porch? And you fell asleep there?"

I nodded sadly.

"Or when we climbed the tree outside yours and Bella's window?" Rosalie laughed a little at the memory. "And when she fell, you were there at the bottom to catch her?"

I nodded again.

"Or do you remember Bella and Jasper's first days here." Rosalie leaned towards me. "We used to run out onto the lawn to meet them?"

I smiled for the first time in two weeks. "Yes. I remember the day I met Bella."

"Tell me about it," Rosalie leaned closer to me. I knew she was prompting me, but I felt the happiest I've felt in years.

"She walked into our house with Charlie and Jasper, all shy and nervous." I chuckled under my breath. "I remember her blushing when she saw me."

"We all know why now, huh?" Rosalie jokingly nudged me into the shoulder. "You loved each other, even when you were seven."

I nodded, smiling to myself. "We played hide and seek, and she was terrible at it. She hid behind my stereo." I chuckled again. "I pretended I couldn't see her, when the whole time I knew exactly where she was."

Rosalie laughed, and then sighed. "See? Remember all those wonderful memories? Don't forget about them. Not when we find Bella, or if we never do."

The thought made me feel a little bit better – if the memories are alive, then Bella always will be. Whether Bella is alive or not.

"But she is alive." Rosalie shrugged and started the car again. We drove the short way to our house, and then pulled into the driveway. "Whenever you feel sad, go to their house and remember."

"I will." I nodded as we both got out of the car. "Thanks, Rose." I pulled her into a one armed hug and opened our front door.

Lucas' POV

Oh, Bella. She was so clumsy, yet so cute – even when she was stumbling through Port Angeles airport. I couldn't get her to move fast enough – I was tugging on her arm, pulling her towards the cab rank to take us to the outskirts of Forks.

We had been so close to getting caught in Phoenix – Bella's father and his team were only seconds away from catching us. Thank god I had gotten out in time, or we would have been caught, and I would be sent to jail. Again.

I pushed the thought out of my head and tugged my woman into a taxi. I told him where we were going, and we began driving. Bella sat there, scowling out the window, looking as gorgeous and beautiful as ever.

I was glad she was now mine. No more Edward, no more Cullens – or at least, not yet. I sort of couldn't wait for the moment they'll discover where we are; I loved a good fight. I would fight as hard as I could for Bella; I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. For _real_.

"Bella," I looked over her and smiled. "Don't be anxious, darling. We'll be there soon."

She sent me an icy glare.

Not only was she cute, but she was incredibly stubborn.

I tried not to growl under my breath. She was so sexy in the most innocent way.

Edward will never be able live up to Bella's expectations – he wasn't worthy of her. He didn't deserve her. He was just another pretty boy from Forks High school; he didn't need another girl following him around. Bella was too good for that. For any of the Cullens.

She was _mine_ now. I _owned_ her, no matter what she or any her friends or family say.

I laughed darkly and looked out the window at the encroaching forest. This could be our home, once I have thought of what to do with the Cullens. We could live here. We could be so happy together, maybe even start a family – I know Bella would want that.

If Edward hadn't of been around to take control of Bella, she would have picked me; in those few weeks, Bella and I had gotten incredibly close. She felt something for me – I could see it in her eyes, even now. She _wanted_ me. I could see she was anxious, even when we were alone in that hotel room.

She is crazy for me.

We're like star crossed lovers – we can't be together, and yet we plan to be. I couldn't wait to kiss her, to hold her, to tell her she was _mine_. Edward could never do that.

After a few more minutes of driving, we arrived on the very outskirts of Forks. I had done my research – there was a small motel right on the corner. It was perfect for us; inexpensive and small. We could stay here for as long as we wanted, and no one would ever suspect.

Though, I did expect someone to notice us, _eventually_ – but we would just run again, and they would chase us desperately. Of course they would.

When I planned this trip (more than a month ago, might I add) I never expected it to be so fun. Spending all this time with Bella (though she was completely disheveled) was beautiful. _She _was beautiful. She was kind and sweet and innocent, though I had obviously kidnapped her. She still wasn't mean; except for a few moments of kicking and screaming.

I kept a hand on Bella as we got out the car and took our bags towards the motel. I paid the driver and he disappeared.

"Come on, Bella." I pulled her when she resisted, towards the reception area – we were so close to her home. This must be making her upset. "We'll be upstairs soon."

The lady at the reception gave me the key to our room, and as we walked away, flashing me a flirtatious look. I looked back at her with a grin, and she went bright red. But not as beautiful as Bella, of course.

I found our room and dragged Bella into it – she was strong, though she was becoming extremely thin. I pushed her onto the bed with ease, and stalked towards the mini bar to grab her a snack.

"Here," I threw a packet of chips at her, which she scowled at. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"That's an understatement." Bella mumbled. "Can't I eat something fresh? Something _healthy_?"

"No can do, hon," I told her, grabbing a little something for myself and sitting down beside her. What I didn't tell her was that I loved to see her ask me for things. "Running a little low on cash."

"That's a lie," She mumbled under her breath. "You are forcing me to eat food from the _mini bar._ People low on money don't do that."

"True." I flashed her a smile. "I guess I'm sorry for not being as rich as your precious Cullens."

I saw Bella's face crumple when I mentioned their name. It never really occurred to me that she might miss them – but she's better with me.

"They don't spend their money for stupid causes like kidnapping me." She growled under her breath, sounding extremely sexy.

"This is not stupid." I acted offended. I failed to tell her that his was something I had been waiting for so long.

"You can't love me that much. You're going to get into so much trouble." She picked at the chips. "So many people are looking for you. It's probably all over the news."

I scoffed. "Doubt it. You are missing from _Forks._ It's not like being missing from New York or Seattle. No one is going to care."

Bella gaped. "Are you insane! Are you _crazy_?"

I grinned. "Probably."

x-x-x-x

That night, I decided to do some investigating while Bella was sleeping. I cleared the whole room for any weapons, or places she could escape – there was no way she was going anywhere.

I wore a black beanie and a thick, black coat. I wasn't easy to see, in the dark – and, it was two in the morning. Surely they're not going to be looking for us now.

I walked towards downtown Forks, heading for the Cullen house. I had watched Bella and her friends from there many times – I knew my way around like the back of my hand. Across the road from their house, was thick forest. I could watch from there.

After walking past the diner and the high school, I could see the Cullen house, and Bella's house. Her house reminded me of the whole kidnapping process – I realized I didn't plan that very well. It left Jasper Swan's room looking like a bloody mess, but he was a hard man to fight. It took us a good ten minutes before I finally found a baseball bat and started fighting him off.

Bella was hysterical the whole time, but I was careful not to hurt her _too_ badly. After drugging her and giving her a little slice down her thigh, she was insistent that we leave. The drug I used was light, but it was powerful – she clearly had no clue what she was saying.

I peered at Bella and Jasper's house, but it was all in darkness – no one was inside. Chief Swan must be at the station, and Jasper might be at the Cullens.

I dared to move a little closer, and crouched behind a shiny black car. I could see something through the Cullen house – a lot of their house was made up of glass windows. I could see Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were sitting at the dining room table, in dressing gowns and clutching mugs of coffee. I wondered why they were still up, and realized a second later that they were probably waiting for a call from Chief Swan. The phone was sitting between them.

The difference between the Cullen house and the Swan house was the lights – almost every light in the Cullen place looked on, like a shining beacon. Everyone seemed to be awake, but there wasn't much movement.

I expected this.

I tried to see Edward Cullen through any of the windows, but I failed. He was nowhere to be seen – I only saw his sister, Rosalie (who by the way, was almost as gorgeous as Bella), walking downstairs towards her parents. She wore shorts and a singlet, and she looked _fine._ Not anywhere near as beautiful as Bella, but Rosalie Cullen was definitely a goddess.

I heard a car coming towards the street, and hid behind the shiny black car. I hoped no one would notice my speedy jump over the car, just before the car came around the corner.

And who got out, but Emmett McCarty.

He walked straight past me, and into the Cullen house. He looked almost as distraught as Bella did– he was noticeably thinner, and looked extremely tired.

Well, he _was_ going to the Cullen house at ten past two in the morning.

I watched him speak to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and then walked up the stairs. He went into Edward's room, so that's where I assumed Edward was. Probably wallowing in his own sadness. Ha.

The thought made me laugh.

I had seen enough for now. I backed away slowly from the car, towards the dark forest. I walked back towards the motel, faster this time – it was freezing out, and I was getting a little paranoid.

When I got to the motel, I ducked up the stairs, hoping Bella was still there – there was no way she could have escaped, but Bella was a smart girl.

Thank God, she was there, sleeping soundly.

She was curled under the blanket, frowning in her sleep – she was tossing and turning, moving her head around and kicking her legs.

"Edward!"

I jumped; Bella was talking in her sleep. _Again._ And it was always about the same person – Edward Cullen. Uh. He was such a jerk; what did she ever see in that guy?

"Edward! I'm here!" She was screaming now, so loud I almost had to cover my ears. I ran to her, covering her mouth but being careful not to block her nose. She startled awake, still screaming. The kicking and screaming didn't stop as I held my hand over her mouth.

"Bella. Shh. Don't yell so loud." I told her, waiting for her to stop struggling. "I'll have to drug you again if you don't shut up."

She slowly stopped struggling, and became still. Her eyes looked fierce, and she looked incredibly sexy again. I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Where the hell did you go?" Bella snapped at me, leaning away from me. I quite liked how close I was.

I shrugged. "Just to do a little investigating." A thought hit me. "Oh, and by the way, your sort-of-big-brother—_Emmett–_doesn't look so healthy."

"You… saw… Emmett?" Her eyes filled with tears instantly, and she suddenly looked extremely pale.

I nodded.

Her face went from depressed to furious within seconds.

"_Why won't you let me go_!" She jumped off the bed and sprinted for the door, the fastest I've even seen her move – she was determined, that's for sure. I watched as she fiddled with the knob, kicking at the door and slamming her small fists against it. She looked weak; she clearly wasn't as strong as I have seen her.

But she put up a good fight.

"Bella," I cautioned her, pulling her away from the door. "If you keep on making so much noise, I'm going to have to _help_ you sleep. So pipe down."

She didn't.

"I'm warning you, Bella…"

"I'm never going to get found!" She yelled, kicking her legs against the ground as I carried her back to the bed. "I'm going to die here! With _you_! You're going to kill me here!"

"_Bella,_" I was tired of being nice. She was frustrating me – why isn't she happy with me? – she should be. "Bella. Shut. Your. Trap. I _will_ kill you if you don't stop making some much goddamn _noise_!"

She looked up at me, petrified. She knew what I was capable of, but she didn't think I would ever threaten to _kill_ her, no matter how many times she said it.

"Remember that, next time you decided to disobey me." I told her, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Or a deer that had just gotten hit by the car.

"If you cooperate with me," I continued. "I will cooperate with you. Or, as much as I can."

She glowered now, edging back into the pillows. I knew she wouldn't want to sleep now – my threat had chilled her to the bone, and she was scared of what I could do when she woke up screaming again.

To be honest, I had no idea what I'll do either.

x-x-x-x

**A/N: This is my chapter for 13 days, guys : ( going on a vacation XD **

**Please review! **


	36. Waking Nightmare

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! With a great tan can I say ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. **

x-x-x-x

BellaPOV

"Bella! Oh, Bella! We've finally found you!"

I ran into Edward's arms, throwing myself at him and refusing to ever let go again. I felt him bury his face into my hair, and not move for five whole minutes. I hugged him so tight I thought he would slip through my fingers – I was never, ever going to be separated from him again.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…" He whispered into my ear, his voice relieved. I lost count of the number of times he has said my name. "Bella, I thought you were dead. We all did. We had planned your funeral…"

The thought brought tears to my eyes. "I'm here. I'm here, it's ok."

I wasn't sure what I was wearing, or what my hair looked like – I didn't care. All that mattered was that I was here, with _him. _And I always would be.

"Bella?"

His voice suddenly went from relief to shock – I felt him pulling away from me, his fingers clawing at my sides as he struggled to hold on. "Bella?" He repeated.

"Edward, come back." I told him, stepping forward. But I wasn't stepping forward, no matter how fast I pumped my legs. "Edward! Help!"

"Bella!" His voice was becoming fainter, as if someone was turning the volume down on the television – "Bella! Bella, don't!"'

"Edward!" I became frantic, as he was getting pulled further and further away. He was moving so slowly, and yet, I couldn't catch him. "Edward, come back!"

"I can't." Edward's voice was barely a whisper. Our surroundings had faded to white, so white that I had to blink several times to clear my vision. "Bell… Bella…" His voice faded to nothing, and so did he.

And then I woke up, and let out a scream that sounded pained even to _my_ ears.

Lucas jumped up beside me, pinning me to the bed with his hands. He sat on top of me, leaning all his weight against my body. I was hurting all over, yet all I could think about was my nightmare.

The same nightmare I have had for the past seven nights. The terror never faded, and I knew it never would.

"Edward!" I was screaming until my throat was so dry and achy I choked. "Come back!"

"Bella! Shut _**UP**_!" He screamed at me, almost yelling over the top of my voice. "What did I tell you about being quiet? What did I say I would do if you weren't _silent_?"

His threat meant nothing to me. No matter how scared I was, I couldn't stop thrashing and screaming and sobbing.

"You asked for it."

And just like that, I felt his fist slam into my stomach so hard I convulsed against the bed. I felt so sick, I was afraid I would vomit all over him – but I was too busy clenching my teeth against the pain. Though the screaming stopped, the nightmare was continuing.

"Good." He told me, climbing off me and sitting beside me. "You're lucky there is no one next door, or they would have heard you loud and clear, Princess."

I couldn't talk. All the air had been knocked out of me, and I was pretty sure he had damaged one of my internal organs. I couldn't breathe. I was going to die.

"Keeping you is worth it," He told me, with a shrug. As if I was listening. "Even if you are hurt."

"Y—you… you…" I was coughing up the words, trying to respond. "You… hurt…" I was forcing out the words between my teeth, allowing as much air into my lungs as possible. "You… hurt me… though… you love me?"

He nodded. "Yes. It doesn't make much sense when you put it that way, right? But it's nothing the hospital can't fix. Once this whole thing is over, I'll take you to the hospital and say you tripped down the stairs and fell through a window." He looked over me. "It explains the bruising and the blood."

I looked down at myself, wearing the same jeans and the same t-shirt I had been wearing for the past week. My t-shirt was almost covered with blood, and my jeans were beginning to tear. My hair was messy and dirty, some parts more than others from where he had hit me over the head. When I saw my arms, I hadn't realized how much bruising I had endured since I was kidnapped – I could barely see the paleness of my skin anymore.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I spat at him, having my breath back. The way he smiled and sat next to me in bed as if he were Edward made me want to kill him.

"We've been over this, Princess." He told me, smiling just how I knew he would. "And it doesn't matter anymore."

_How had we not been found_? I asked myself, for the millionth time. _We were in Forks. Have they not suspected where we were by now_?

"They'll find me." I snarled, curling against the pillows with my back to him. "Just you wait and see. They're not stupid. They'll find a lead."

"Sure." He told me, giving my shoulder and strong shake. The gesture was supposed to be reassuring. "Sure."

Then, I didn't want to, but I fell asleep.

JasperPOV

"Good news." Carlisle told us. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice and I sat on the sofa together, just like we have been for the past two weeks. We raised our heads slowly to look at him. "They found something. In Phoenix."

"What have they found?" Edward said numbly, his voice so quiet I almost couldn't hear. He was fading into nothing. All skin and bone.

"Computer records." Carlisle said, watching his words in case he upset his only son. "Lucas isn't as smart as he seems. He didn't delete the hotel's computer history after use, so Charlie and his men have found some interesting evidence."

"What kind of evidence?" I asked, running my fingers through my knotted hair. I had my head down, staring at the floor.

"He was searching for motels," Carlisle took a seat beside Rosalie, seeing as Esme was sitting between Edward and Alice. They all linked hands. "On the outskirts of Forks."

"_What_?" I spat, at exactly the same time everyone else did.

"Well? Are they searching every single one of those motels?" Rosalie asked, as much in shock as the rest of us.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "He had searched 'Forks Motels', first of all, and only visited five websites. The first one, being ' _Belleview Motel'_. The second, '_Hampton Inn_.' The third, '_The_ _Olympian Motel'_, the fourth, '_Forks Motel_,' and the fifth, '_The Lodger Inn.'"_

"Not many places to choose from, then," Esme said quietly. "If they're there, then it should be easy."

"There is a possibility this could be a false lead—" Carlisle told us, but Edward was quick to intercept.

"Who cares! Search it anyway! Search every motel on the East Coast, if they have to!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Why are they hesitating?"

"There are risks, Edward," Carlisle told him, quietly again. "But of course, Charlie will search every one of those motels. He knows what he's doing. "

"If he doesn't, I will."

Usually I'd be angry that Edward was bagging my dad, but I actually agreed with him – why weren't they doing everything they could? Who cares what happened later. Someone's life is on the line.

"He _will_," Esme told Edward, looking into his eyes. "Be patient."

"A lot can happen in a few days, Esme." Edward glared at her, and we all watched as Esme's face fell in defeat. Edward calling her 'Esme' cut her to the core; we could all see that.

"I know," She whispered, leaning her head on Edward's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"This has gone on too long," I mumbled, mostly to myself. I looked down, examining myself – though I had gotten badly hurt, I had mostly healed. I could walk, but I had a slight limp. "We're wasting time."

Everyone looked at me, so they had obviously heard me loud and clear.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, frowning at me.

"I mean… maybe we should take matters into our own hands." I told them, jumping from face to face. "There are seven of us, including Carlisle and Esme. There is one of him."

Carlisle and Esme immediately shook their heads, while the rest of us nodded.

"No," Esme said sternly, straightening in her chair. "Definitely not. That child is obviously unstable."

"We can take him, easy," Emmett stood up, already ready for a fight. "A few of us could focus on getting Bella out, and the rest of us can… deal with Lucas."

"Emmett, no!" Esme held her hand to her mouth, in shock. "No, no, no! That is unsafe!"

"It's ok, mom," Edward said, standing up with Emmett. "It's ok. It's fine."

We all began standing up, one by one.

"Trust us." Rosalie told her, pulling her mother into a hug. "We can do this. We've done this before, you know."

"That doesn't mean you won't get hurt!" Esme looked to Carlisle for support. "Carlisle?"

"She's right." He said with a sigh. "As much as we want to take care of this on our own, we can't. This isn't our job."

"That is my _sister_ that is missing!" I yelled, with a little too much anger. Carlisle recoiled, but his eyes never wavered from mine.

"I know," He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Believe me, I do. But this is what the authorities are for."

"I don't care!" I shook off his hand and stepped back. I was taller than him, so I could stare him down. I loved Carlisle like my own father, I did, but right now he wasn't making a wise decision. "They've lost her so many times!"

"It isn't their fault!" Esme walked to stand in front of me. To look into my eyes, and plead. "Please, don't do this. All of you, stay with us. We need each other."

"We need _Bella._" Looking into her eyes, I could see the pure concern and goodness. She felt nothing but pure feelings. There was no anger, no selfishness, just… Esme.

I couldn't endanger her family. I knew what it was like to lose someone you love, and I didn't want to let Esme live with that.

"Ok." I stepped back to look at my friends. "Esme and Carlisle are right."

"Jasper…" Alice crossed the room to stand directly in front of me, closer than Esme.

"I know," I held onto her hand. "We have to trust Charlie. He is my father, after all. He will do the right thing." I pulled her hand and held it against my cheek.

"It's not Charlie I don't trust," She whispered, resting her head against my chest. "It's Lucas. He could do anything, and… and…"

"Shh," I hushed her, refusing to believe he was capable of ending my little sister's life. "They will get to her in time." I felt like I was speaking to everyone now. "I know they will."

CharliePOV

My team and I was currently at the first hotel on Lucas Green's list – the _Belleview_. We made sure to be as silent as possible when moving through the motel, just in case my little girl or her scumbag kidnapper was here somewhere.

I have never felt determination like this in my life. I have been a police officer for many years, but I have never felt like this. I have barely slept in two weeks, while in search for my daughter. And I wasn't going to start any time soon until we find her.

I had used this time to prepare myself for the worst. If I found Bella dead, I would be ready. If she was alive, I would be ready. No matter what the circumstances – _I would be ready._

Or, as ready as a father can be.

The rest of my team began searching the small motel while I questioned the receptionist.

I showed her the search warrant and explained exactly why we were here before jumping into questioning.

"Have you seen this girl?" I held up a picture of Bella, just a few days before she was kidnapped.

The receptionist frowned. "Only on TV."

"Have you ever seen her _here_." I clarified, with a roll of my eyes. "Or a boy, around the same age. Black hair. Blue eyes. Lean build."

"No." He shook his head forcefully. "Never. I'm sure if they've been through here, I'd know. I've kept my eyes open."

I sighed in defeat. "Ok. Thank you. We will still search the premises."

I waited the extra ten minutes while my men searched every room in the motel. I held my breath, anxious – what if she was right here, under my nose? What if I didn't see?

No. I would see.

"Nothing here," My second in charge, Lewis McDeere, told me. He came in from the elevator, with eleven of my best men following behind. "Searched every room in the place."

"Damn," I sighed, my hands tightening around my belt. "Let's move to the next motel. It's only a few miles down the road." I looked towards the receptionist. "Thanks, again."

As we loaded into our cars and began driving towards the _Hampton Inn_, I called Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I grumbled. "We just checked the first motel. No trace of Bella or Lucas."

"_Oh_," I heard Carlisle sigh. "_Are you moving onto the next motel_?"

"Sure am." I told him. "This time, I'm going to check the rooms. Just in case I see something my guys miss."

"_That's a good idea_," Carlisle said. "_You know Bella better than any of us, I'm sure_."

I nodded. "I'll keep you posted, Carlisle. I've gotta go."

"_Bye."_

We quickly and silently loaded out into the deserted streets, and into the motel.

"Oh, hello," The receptionist looked flustered when we all walked in. I deliberated whether this was because she was nervous, or just surprised to see so many police officers in her motel.

"Hello, I'm Charles Swan, Chief of Police," I flashed my badge. "We are here to expect the premises for Isabella Swan and Lucas Green. Heard of them?"

She nodded. "I've seen them on television several times. "Wait… _Swan?_ You're related?"

I nodded. "Yes. We have a warrant." One of my team stepped forward and handed her the search warrant. "You have done nothing wrong, but we just want to ask a few questions and check the rooms."

"Of course." She motioned for us to go ahead, while Lewis McDeere stayed behind to ask a few questions.

We checked the first five rooms carefully. I couldn't see anything suspicious – the motels were mostly empty this time of year. Each room was in perfect condition, no dust, no marks, no blood or dirt. I took this as a good sign while we checked the last ten rooms.

"Nothing here," I told Austin Reed, another friend of mine. "Let's go."

We headed back downstairs. Lewis told me the receptionist _had_ actually seen them close by. She was uncertain, but she was sure she saw two people who matched Lewis and Bella's descriptions.

"It was a slow day here, and I was sitting down behind the desk." She explained. "The streets were quiet too, except for a few cars. I saw a taxi coming at an incredible speed down this street, which I thought was strange. I walked to the window, and saw who I think was Isabella Swan and Lucas Green, in the backseat of the taxi."

We wrote all this down, after the receptionist clarified the time and place. With determination burning in my veins, we left the _Hampton Inn_, knowing Bella and Lucas were only a few miles away.

EdwardPOV

I can't take this anymore.

This… sitting around and _waiting._ I've never been a person to _wait_ – if I knew I wanted something, I did my best to get it, no matter what the odds.

And Bella was something I wanted beyond belief. I have never wanted anyone or anything so much in my entire life. She was everything to me. She was my _life_.

_Was_? What am I _saying_?

She _is _my life. She always will be, and always has been. No matter what has happened to her…

Once again, I was lying in my bed, staring up at my bedroom ceiling. It was so black outside – I couldn't even see the stars. But somewhere, I knew Bella was looking up at the same sky. Maybe from Forks. She was in the same _town_ as me… why wasn't I doing something?

The past fourteen nights, I haven't slept – I just stared at my bedroom ceiling, imagining Bella lying next to me. I could almost feel her skin against mine; I could even smell her scent.

And that just made being apart that much harder.

"That's it," I growled, sitting upright in my bed and standing up. I grabbed a t-shirt and a jacket from my wardrobe, and a pair of jeans. I saw my baseball bat leaning against the window, and picked it up.

I stormed through the house, waking Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice – Lucky they were all staying here tonight. They woke up, confused and groggy.

"Edward, what's going on?" Alice asked.

We all sat in Rosalie's room, rubbing our eyes with bed hair and pajamas. Jasper didn't seem like he had been asleep, but the others had.

"I'm sick of waiting around," I held up my baseball bat.

"Omigod, please don't kill me, Edward!" Emmett shrieked, hiding behind Rosalie. "What did I ever do wrong?"

I rolled my eyes while everyone smacked their hand against their forehead.

"No," I shook my head at him and held up the baseball bat again. "I'm not going to kill you. But I'm going to kill _Lucas_ with it."

"Ooh…" Emmett nodded and grinned.

"We promised Esme… ?" Jasper muttered, confused.

"I know we did." I shook my head, shaking the image of my mother out of my head before she made me feel guilty. "But we all know we're going to be fine. As long as we're prepared. She'll be thanking us when we bring Bella home."

"I don't know, Edward…" Rosalie said warily. "I want to find Bella as much as the next person, but is this the way to do it? Can't we just ask to help the cops?"

"They'd never let us." Emmett told her. I could tell he was already on board. "We have to do it ourselves. And we can."

"Remember what Lucas did to Jasper?" Alice said, causing us all to shudder.

"There are going to be five of us now," I looked at her and shrugged. "It'll be easy. Just grab a few crow bars and baseball bats and we're good to go."

"We probably don't even need weapons," Emmett punched his fists together. "We've already got 'em, right here." He held up his arms and clenched his muscles.

We all rolled our eyes.

"So who's with me? If you really want to, once we find Bella and Lucas… and give him a taste of his own medicine, we can call the police. Ok?" I looked around at all of them, pleading with my eyes. I don't know what I'd do if they said no.

"I'm with you." Jasper told me, nodding.

"I'm in." Emmett was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Alice? Rosalie?" I looked at both of them. "Will you do this for your best friend? For _me_?"

They looked at each other, and then they both turned to me and nodded.

"We're in."

"Good," I smiled at all of them, and motioned for them to lean closer. We put our heads together, talking strategy. "Now. I decided it might be a good idea to have Rosalie and Alice actually get Bella _out_ of there safely, and Jasper, Emmett and I can take care of Lucas."

"Jasper is still hurt," Alice put a hand on Jasper's arm and looked at him meaningfully.

"I'll be fine, darlin'," He told her with a smile. "I can do anything once I have a baseball bat."

"She has a good point, Jasper," I looked at Jasper. "We don't want you getting hurt again."

"I'll swap with Jasper." Rosalie piped up. "He can help get Bella out, and I'll fight with you and Emmett."

I was silent, circulating this around in my head. "Are you sure, Rose? I mean… Lucas has issues. He could hurt you. Are you really willing to take that risk?"

"I won't let her get hurt." Emmett's face was hard as stone. "I promise. I won't let her come back to Carlisle and Esme injured."

I nodded. "So. Emmett, Rosalie and I are facing Lucas, and Jasper and Alice are getting Bella out of there. Is everyone ok with that?"

"Yes," They all agreed.

"Next, we have to figure out where they are. I have this gut feeling that they're in one of the Forks motels that Carlisle told us. Does anyone remember them?"

"It's pretty obvious they're not going to be in any of the motels in the centre of town," Jasper said. "We would find them instantly. I think I remember some of the names… was it… The _Olympian Motel_? _Forks Motel_? The H-Ham… ?"

"_Hampton Inn_." Alice recalled. "There was _the Lodger_."

"Good. Let's go there." We all stood up and began getting our belongings together. I had many baseball bats lying around, our family being fans of baseball, as well as a crowbar in the backyard. We would all take weapons on some sort, even Jasper and Alice. Just to be safe.

We were about to walk out the door, when I remembered something.

"Emmett," I looked back at him. "Go upstairs and get the picture of Bella and I from off my bed stand. Please."

He disappeared and came back within seconds. "Here you go. Lucky you remembered."

"Thanks." I shoved the photo in my pocket, after glancing at it and sighing. "Now we can go. We'll take my car. It's the quietest."

"Edward," Rosalie walked in step with me to the garage. "Why are we doing this so late at night?"

"Lucas won't be expecting us at night." I explained to her. "No one will."

I got into the driver's seat and headed towards the outskirts of town. Alice manned the map, telling us the first motel we were going to was the _Hampton Inn_. She directed me to a shady motel on the edge of the forest.

We parked in the shade of the trees. I turned around to speak to everyone in the backseat. "Ok. Remember, if we see them, don't act right away. Think before you act. Show the receptionist the picture, and if she says yes, ask for their room number."

"She can't give that away," Rosalie frowned.

"She'll have to. Threaten her. Tell her the reason. _Tell her who we are_." I looked around at all of them and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Ready."

We all climbed out of the car as stealthily as possible and may our way to the front porch of the _Hampton Inn._ The streets were silent, and it was incredibly eerie.

"Hello," We all walked into the Motel and stared down the receptionist, daring her to question us. "Have you seen this girl?"

I flashed the picture and watched as she examined it. "The Police were here today. I saw them about a week ago, but only by car. I don't know where they went."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Are you sure?" Jasper stepped forward.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry I can't help you."

I sighed and looked around the shabby reception room. Nothing seemed suspicious, and I could tell the receptionist was telling the truth.

"Ok. Thank you."

We left quickly and hurried into the car. We were all on edge.

"What if Carlisle and Esme wake up and find us gone?" Alice asked skeptically. "They're going to be worried sick. They're going to think we've gone missing too."

"They'll try and call us first, and we'll tell them to the truth." Rosalie answered, in exactly the same way I would have. I guess we were more like each other than I thought.

Alice directed me to the next motel; _Forks Motel. _It was even shabbier than the last one, and I secretly hoped Lucas hadn't been keeping Bella here. These were not conditions you would want to live in.

"Hello," This time, Jasper spoke to the male receptionist who seemed half asleep. "We're looking for my sister. Her name is Isabella Swan." I held up the picture. "Have you seen her?"

The receptionist squinted at the picture and shook his head. "Nah. Can't say I have."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked him, daring him to lie. His expression even scared me. "You haven't seen her at all?"

"I haven't seen her." The receptionist said again, a little more awake this time. "I've seen her on TV, and I know they're looking for her. If I hadda saw her, I would tell the cops."

We all stared at him for a little longer, checking for any signs that he was lying. We couldn't see any.

"Right," We turned away. "Thanks."

I fingered the baseball bat that was tucked into my belt, and hidden under my t-shirt; I couldn't want to get my hands on that scum bag. The anger was burning inside me, waiting to be released.

"Where to next?"

"_The Olympian_, on Oaker Street."

The name sent a shiver up my spine – I had never been there before, had I? If I hadn't, then why did I have such a terrible feeling over it?

"I think they're going to be there." I said as I pulled out onto the main road. "I have a weird feeling. This is the furthest one out of Forks; this is where Lucas would choose."

Everyone agreed, and I pushed my foot harder onto the accelerator.

x-x-x-x

**A/N: Sorry to end it there. I know I'm evil (: but I'll update soon.**

**Review pleeeease! **


	37. Frozen

**A/N: Heeello.**

**This has gone in a WHOLE different direction to what I expected. I never expected this to happen, but I guess now it already is. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But Stephanie Meyer does.**

x-x-x-x

**Bella**POV

I could hear him. He was _screaming_ my name.

And yet, I had no way of getting to him. Lucas was holding me in the bathroom, covering me with his body as we crouched in the bath tub. I tried to see past his arm, even to yell out his name – but Lucas hit me so hard I could no longer speak.

I heard his voice again, and then a loud bang.

Lucas let out a feral growl; I stared up at him in fear, so worried about what he would do. What happened if my father barged in here and was killed? What if it was Edward, or Jasper?

"Bella?" It was Rosalie. I knew it.

"ROSALIE!" I screamed, thrashing against him. "_ROSALIE, I'M IN HERE! IN THE BATHROOM!"_

Lucas let out an enraged roar and pressed his foot against my stomach. The air was beginning to drain from my lungs, as I struggled for breath.

"I told you to shut up," He snarled through his teeth, his face close to mine. "And you didn't listen. So now you can't breathe."

I tried to call out again, but nothing came out – only my mouth moved. He looked down at me with a sick smile, and then trailed his eyes down my body.

My t-shirt was possibly bloodier then before, now that Lucas had gotten a knife. My jeans were ripped in several places, revealing large patches of skin. My hair was so tangled I could barely run my hands through it. But I couldn't see my face.

There was a loud bang, causing Lucas and I both to jump. The bangs were getting louder, which meant they were getting closer.

I was going to be found.

Maybe.

Lucas jumped out of the bath tub and sprinted the short distance to the door. I took this as my chance to make an escape – using all my strength (which wasn't much at this point), I pushed past him, feeling the pain in every cell of my body. I groaned as I pushed my legs towards the front door.

_I was so close._

Lucas found my ankle, and pulled me back. I fell onto the floor head first, almost knocking me out cold – I was barely conscious. "Get _back_ here!"

I noticed he still had a smile on his face – he was enjoying this. The thrill of almost being found, the thrill of hurting me. It made me sick to my stomach.

I curled over myself, convulsing to expel any food from my body. There wasn't much; nothing came out. I felt so weak I wanted to die right there, on the motel room floor.

I felt Lucas dragging me back, but I couldn't find the strength to fight back.

"E-E-E-Edw-w-war-d..." I forced out his name, as loud as I could.

"Whispering isn't gonna help you, Princess," Lucas shook his head at me. The floor went from carpet to tile, so I knew we were back in the bathroom – why the bathroom? Would I ever be able to set foot in one again after this?

The bangs were becoming faster and louder; they were close, I knew it. I could almost hear their voices, calling for me.

"They're close, Bella." Lucas whispered, right into my ear. I could barely keep my eyes open for more than minute; I wanted to sleep. I _needed_ to sleep. He hadn't let me for days.

"J-Just... g-g-giv-ve up-p..." I stuttered, my head flopping back into the cool bath tub. My mouth hung open, and I felt the warm blood trickling down the side of my head. Had he cut me, and I didn't notice? It seemed that way, at this point.

"Not this easily, baby," He laughed, using another nickname for me. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I want them to be close."

If I was aware, I would have stared at him in disgust and hatred. He was so sick. He was sadistic. He wanted to tease and kill for pleasure. It was like a twisted game of cat and mouse.

The banging got so loud it hurt my ears.

"They're right outside," He whispered to me, his voice barely audible. I couldn't hear him properly; what did he say? _They're not inside_? _They're night outside_?

What does that mean?

"Now we move," Lucas muttered into my ear, pulling me up into his arms bridal style. My head flopped back into the thin air, my hair hanging and arms limp.

I felt the wind moving past us, but I never heard a door – I only heard more banging and thrashing. I felt Lucas jerk me, as if pulling me out of reach of someone. Maybe he was just careful not to hit my head on anything.

"Stay with me, now, Princess," He rocked me, swaying me from side to side to keep me awake. It didn't work. "C'mon, Bella. Just for a little bit, we'll be warm soon—"

And then he dropped me onto the floor.

I didn't hit the ground hard; the ground was unusually soft. I felt around me, straining to move my arms. I could feel a quilt, a blanket, pillows... I realised I was on a bed.

I heard yelling, and more banging – though, it was a different kind of banging. With not much noise. Kind of like the noise of... skin on skin.

"Alice! Get her!"

It was _his _voice – I knew it. No hallucinations this time. He was tired, I could hear it in his voice – or he was busy. I could hear him breathing, hard and fast.

I felt a set of small arms holding onto me, and then bury their face into my shoulder. I couldn't find the energy to move my head; I just wanted to sleep.

"Bella," It was a man's voice, this time. I knew it... it was so familiar. It was... "Bella, it's Jasper, we need to get out of here."

My heart raced, and the air came whooshing out of my mouth with a loud _gush_. I didn't know whether I was gasping, or sighing, or dying.

I felt the small set of arms be pushed away, and was replaced with much stronger, bigger arms. I could see a head of blond hair, and pale skin. But I couldn't think – my ears were ringing and my mind was buzzing.

"Come _on_!" I heard another familiar voice. Was it... A-A-A... what was that name? Abigail? Alison? "Move, Jasper! They'll be fine!"

_Alice_!

They were here. They've found me. It wasn't the police... it was my friends. My family.

And they were in terrible danger.

I felt the air pushing past me, and I knew we were running. I was bobbing up and down, my neck aching and then every other part of me started to ache so painfully I cried out.

"Shh," The voice was choked with tears. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..."

The light now was so unbearable, I had to squint – everything seemed blurry. What was that I could see? Was that colored lights? Why were their colored lights in the motel room?

I realised, suddenly – it hit me like a bowling bowl hits pins. This was all a dream. Of course. That explains the fuzzyness, the confusion, and the muffled noises.

I let out a sigh, but it used a lot of my energy. My lungs strained to release enough air, yet it felt so good when I did. I felt relieved that the pain I was feeling was all make believe.

I could hear voices now; loud, angry voices. There was the noise of rushing feet, and the air flew past me so fast I shivered. I curled into myself to avoid the noise and sounds – my head ached so much, I just wanted to slip into unconsciousness.

"Bella? Oh Bella, honey," It was Charlie's voice. I knew it anywhere, and it was comforting. The set of arms that was holding me changed, until I felt the familiar texture of my dad's police jacket.

This dream was cruel. It was teasing me by reminding me of everything that was waiting for me at home. This was a whole new kind of unkind.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok. I'm sorry I've left it this long. I am so stupid, Bells..." He was rambling, just like he always did. My eyes began to water, and the action hurt me. I curled closer to him, hoping I can get as much out of this dream as I possibly can.

I still couldn't find the energy to speak.

I jumped when I heard a huge, terrible, pained yell – and it was getting closer. Then it repeated itself, even when it began to fade... until it was gone, and I breathed another agonizing sigh.

"Get her to an ambulance," Charlie instructed, and once again, I was being moved. The air around me became cold, and the rain sprinkled against my face. It was a relief; I felt like I hadn't been outside for so long. I guess I hadn't. "No, I'm not leaving her. I'm coming."

I felt myself being strapped to a gurney – how embarrassing. I had always hated this kind of attention, but it was only a dream. It would be over when I woke up.

God, I hoped I didn't wake up. Though this was terrible, I'd rather _this_ than torture.

I felt pressure against my hand, and something warm. It took me awhile to realise my hand was being pressed against someone's forehead. Or maybe their cheek.

"Bells, can you hear me?" It was Charlie again, his voice so close I wanted to reach out and touch it. "It's me, your dad."

I couldn't move my head, quite yet. Though my eyes were slightly open, I couldn't even move my eyes to look at him.

"Bella, I'm so glad they found you. You're here, and I'm here, and I'm going to help you get better... if it's the last thing I do, I will. I promise you, honey." I wanted to reassure him. Say: _Don't be silly, dad. Don't give yourself an aneurism. Just stay calm._

I felt myself moving slightly in the gurney, and I knew that the ambulance had begun moving. I thanked the heavens for this dream, now – I was getting the people I loved as well treatment. Sort of.

But I still hadn't seen Edward.

"I'm never going to let anything like this happen again," My hand pressed harder to my dad's forehead, causing a flash of pain to shoot up my arm. But I didn't care. I just needed him here. "You are never going out my sight again. I promise you, Bella, I won't fail you again. Honey, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand..."

Although I want to, I couldn't feel the power to move my hand. I pleaded with myself – _please, please give him this comfort. Maybe he'll remember it when he wakes up and know I'm ok._

"Please, Bells." Now he was pleading with me, and it was two against one – it was my heart and Charlie fighting against my body. And my body was winning. "I know you can hear me, I know it."

But I still couldn't force myself to do it.

I felt the ambulance come to a stop, and was instantly worried – this was a long dream. It was only a matter of time before it ended, and my life resumed as it was when I fell asleep; in excruciating pain.

I felt the cool air again, but not for long. I felt warmth, and I could smell the surroundings of a hospital – oh no. I hated the hospital, and the needles...

I could hear the pitter-patter of feet running against the linoleum floor, right beside me. I longed to be running with them, even for a moment. I missed walking comfortably. I always felt the pain.

I felt something being cupped over my mouth, and within seconds, the hospital faded and the blackness moved in.

**Alice**POV

She was here, and we all knew it. Even before we stepped in, it was eerie. She had been here – it was almost as if she had a scent, and we were dogs desperately searching.

The receptionist agreed that yes, he had seen them here. And yes, they were staying here. But he was reluctant with telling us what room they were in.

Emmett took care of that.

We ran past the unconscious receptionist, a pang of guilt rising to the surface in my stomach. I pushed it away with the shake of my head, and ran up the stairs towards the only level of vacant rooms.

"Check everywhere," Edward commanded, his voice strained and tired. "Rosalie, come with me. Emmett, on your own. Alice and Jasper."

We immediately split up, kicking the doors open with a force I didn't even know I had.

One by one, we checked the rooms. First, it was the challenge of kicking the door down, and we weren't doing it quietly. With each kick, came a loud bang that made both Jasper and I wince.

"Alice!"

Jasper and I exchanged a glance, and then charged towards the source of Edward's voice. He was standing in the doorway of room 16 – and he looked _furious._

Edward waited until we were all at the doorway, then barged his way in.

I heard, "C'mon, Bella. Just for a little bit, we'll be warm soon—"

Before Lucas could finish his sentence, we all ran in. I watched as Lucas dropped Bella onto the bed, and turned to face Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie.

I froze, unable to remove my eyes from Bella's mangled body.

Her jeans were ripped; and not in the stylish way. I could see where they had been deliberately torn, right in the centre of her thigh. A long slice marked her right thigh, right under the tear. Her t-shirt was tied at her waist, where she had obviously tried to remove as much of the filthy fabric as she could. The t-shirt was covered in blood and dirt. There was barely any evidence that the t-shirt was once yellow.

And her hair – oh, her hair – was matted in a way that looked painful. Though it looked semi-clean, the blood and dirt has tangled her locks together. It looked like it hurt so much, I cringed.

But her face was the most shocking.

Both her eyes were a purplish-black, and her lips were inflated to the point where I knew it would muffle her speech. Her left cheek, like her thigh, bared a long, deliberate cut of a knife. I felt the tears push out of my eyes as I imagined that kind of scenario; Lucas, cutting her slowly and cruelly.

"Bella," I choked, so quietly I hardly heard myself.

Edward was caught in a brawl, struggling to get a good hold on Lucas. Yet, he still yelled, "Alice! Get her!"

I shook my head and ran to her, wrapping my arms tightly around her body. Before I could stop myself, I buried my head into her shoulder, crying for her. My body shook with sobs, and I felt my arms being covered with Bella's blood and pain.

It was Jasper who made me realise that we were in grave danger.

"Bella," He knelt beside me, trying his hardest to mask his pain. "Bella, it's Jasper, we need to get out of here."

He pushed me away from her, for which I was grateful. If he hadn't of moved me, I would have sat there crying forever.

I heard yells of exertion coming from behind us, and Jasper stood up. He cradled Bella in his arms, spending only half a second to look down at her with so much concern and worry it melted my heart.

We edged our way around the fight between Lucas, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. I quickly dodged a punch Lucas threw at me, and Jasper and I sprinted for the door, determined to fulfil our duty of getting Bella out of danger.

We were about to head out the door, when Jasper stopped abruptly in front of me. I pushed against his back, trying to get him to move – but he wouldn't budge.

I looked up at with confusion and worry, and realised he was looking back at the struggle going on behind his, with longing and fury.

He wanted to be there, to help his friends – but also to give his sister's kidnapper a taste of his own medicine. I have to admit, I sort of wanted that to; but one look at my distorted best friend in my boyfriend's arms told me that this wasn't the time.

I pushed against Jasper's back, but he wouldn't move.

"Come _on_!" I gave him one hard shove, and it seemed to wake him up. He was pushed out the door, into the quiet corridor where a few of the guests were standing, watching with horror.

As we ran to the lobby, Jasper buried his head into Bella's hair, his face scrunching with the power of his own sorrow.

The force of our run must have caused Bella pain, because she let out a painful and tortured scream.

"Shh," Jasper voice choked with tears, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..."

We rushed into the lobby, and Bella let out a sigh; it sounded forced, and I stared at her with sympathy and worry.

The doors flew open, and a whole team of policemen barged into the room with a yell. A few of them stayed, while the rest of them whooshed past us and up the stairs. Bella winced and curled into Jasper's chest.

The last one behind them was Charlie.

As soon as he saw Jasper holding Bella, his face crumpled in a way I never thought I'd see. He didn't cry, but the sorrow in his eyes told me he wanted to.

"Bella? Oh, Bella, honey," He took Bella from Jasper, hugging her against his chest. Her eyes remained half closed, and unseeing. Charlie looked up at Jasper with a pain and understanding only Bella's family could feel.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok. I'm sorry I've left it this long. I am so stupid, Bells..." Charlie mumbled into Bella's hair, causing Bella to wince and at least attempt to curl closer to him.

The four of us jumped when we saw Lucas being hauled down the stairs by four police officers. He was screaming loudly, and I cursed him for yelling at all – how could he be expressing his anger when Bella was lying here, hurt and broken?

I got a glimpse of him as he was being hauled past. His lip was pouring blood, a large bruise forming on his right cheek bone. I couldn't see the damage to the rest of his body, but I assumed it wouldn't be pretty.

He was led away and out the door, I assumed into a police cruiser. The yelling became quieter and quieter until it stopped completely. I could see Bella was in pain, and only just barely conscious – she sighed, and then cringed further into Charlie's jacket.

"Get her to an ambulance," Charlie said, to one of his passing men. The man nodded and began leading Charlie out to an ambulance. Jasper and I followed, staring at Bella with so much pain and concern it hurt the both of us.

The man motioned for Charlie to set her down, but he shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving her. I'm coming."

"Yes, Sir," The man nodded and motioned for a paramedic. Instead, five rushed over, carrying a gurney and other medical devices I had no name for. They strapped her to the gurney, and loaded her into the ambulance. Jasper and I watched in horror, his arms wrapped around me.

Charlie climbed in, and the doors closed. The receptionist Emmett had knocked out was being carried out to a separate ambulance, but I could do nothing but watch. Both ambulances drove away, and as soon as they did, I burst into another rounds of sobs.

"Shh," Jasper pulled me into his chest, stroking my hair. "It's ok, darlin'. It's over now."

"W-where are the o-others?" I cried, sniffling. I hiccupped loudly, the image of Bella bruised and bloody still imprinted in my mind.

"Let's go find out."

Jasper pulled me back into the motel, where a few police officers still remained. Just before we were about to go upstairs to check on the Emmett, Rosalie and Edward, they came down the stairs.

They weren't seriously hurt; Emmett was completely unscathed. Edward's lip was bleeding, but not severely; and Rosalie had a slight limp.

I pulled away from Jasper's arms to run into my brother's. "Emmett, you're ok."

"O-of course I am," He chuckled, but it sounded strained. Emmett wasn't usually one to be shaken, but right now he was. "I'm offended you think otherwise."

"Shut up," I sobbed, the tears blurring my vision. I pulled away from Emmett and wrapped my arms around Rosalie. "I'm so glad you're all ok. I'm sorry we couldn't help you, but we got Bella out—"

"Bella," Edward's face cleared of all the anger of hurt that had recently gone on. I pulled away from Rosalie to look at him.

"She is ok, Edward," I smiled through the tears, "She's fine. She's coming home to us. She's _alive,_"

Edward's smile wasn't quite full; he still looked like he was hurting. He wiped the blood off his lip, and rubbed it against his jeans. "She's... she's fine."

I nodded. "She is! She' absolutely fine!"

As I looked around at all my friends, I could see they were all equally as shaken. Rosalie and Jasper wouldn't smile, and Emmett and Edward tried, but failed – as for me, I couldn't stop crying.

"Edward! Rosalie!"

"Emmett! Alice!"

Esme, Carlisle, Lorraine and James ran in, tears streaming down each of their faces. Esme and Carlisle ran to Edward and Rosalie, and my mom and dad ran to hug Emmett and I.

Jasper was left on his own.

I pulled him into my family hug, and my mom wrapped her arm around Jasper as if he were her own. I cried into my dad's chest, soaking his t-shirt with salty tears that never seemed to end.

"I was so worried about all of you," I heard Esme sob, "We awoke to find you gone, but we instantly knew where you'd be. We followed the police officers here!"

"I'm sorry, mom," I heard Edward reply. "It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't!" We all pulled away from our family hug to look at Esme. "We told you not to, and what did you do?"

"We found her, Esme!" I cried, trying to smile through the tears. "We rescued Bella, and she's ok! She's not dead, she's alive!"

Esme broke into another round of sobs, burying her face into Carlisle's shirt. Carlisle had tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't cry; he was too strong.

"Alice," My mom was still crying, like Esme. She held onto my hand so tight, with an arm around Emmett's huge waist. My dad stood next to me, his chin resting on the top of my head. "Alice, we came as soon as we were called. I'm so glad you're ok."

"We have to go to the hospital," Edward told us, pulling away from his mother's hug to stare at all of us. "Now that we've rescued her, we have to be there for her."

"Of course," I pulled away from my parents and headed for the door. Jasper caught up with me and wrapped an arm securely around my waist. We all took separate cars, us and the two sets of parents. We rode in silence to the hospital, not dare asking what any of my friends had to do to keep Lucas at bay.

And in return, no one asked what state Bella was in when we found her. I don't think I could even start to describe...

We pulled into the car park, and practically ran towards the doors. Carlisle being a doctor, he talked to a few of the nurses and got us closer to Bella than would usually be allowed. They were currently operating on her, in a room towards the back of the hospital. We all headed there, and found Charlie standing next to the door.

"Can you see?" I whispered, looking into the window on the door. I instantly regretted it.

"Alice, don't—" Charlie warned me, but it was too late. I had already seen.

I froze again.

Bella lay on the table, while tens of nurses and doctors rushed frantically around her grabbing tools. While someone fed her scary looking tubes, another stuck a needle into her arm. Several nurses were frantically trying to stop the bleeding coming from her head, plus the rest of her body. The bandages were coming out faster than I could count to ten.

I could faintly hear a beeping noise – and realised it was the heart monitor.

Her heart was beeping slower than what was normal – I could see that. I felt my breath catch as I watched her heart beat steadily, then slow, and slower...

Until I thought it was going to stop.

"Hey!" I banged against the window, using all my strength to try and get any of the doctor's attention. "Her heart! Look at her heart!"

Two strong arms pulled me away from the door, and sat me in a chair. I tried to get up, still screaming, causing a scene in the quiet hospital. The tears flowed freely from my eyes, while I was getting flashes of Bella bloody; Bella being lifted into the ambulance; and finally, Bella's heart beginning to stop.

The commotion of people sat around me, comforting each other from the scene both I and many of my other friends just witnessed.

Bella's near death.

**Edward**POV

Esme handed me a cup of coffee, the heat of the cardboard burning my hands.

But I couldn't feel it.

"Thanks," I mumbled croakily, my throat hurting.

Esme sat beside me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I felt like shrugging her off, but I didn't want to hurt her. We had all been hurt enough in the past two and a half. That was enough for any human to handle.

No matter how many times I told myself to wake up; I couldn't. Because this was no nightmare. This was reality. I was _living_ this situation, slowly and painfully, and I was afraid I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to pinch myself until fate finally agreed I had had enough.

When I closed my eyes, I could see it in my head – the shady motel room, Bella's scream, and finally, the fight with Lucas.

At first, it was easy – he dropped Bella on the bed, but I hardly noticed her. My vision clouded with red, my fists clenched, and I charged straight for him without any hesitation.

I didn't even have time to watch Alice and Jasper run around us and straight for Bella. I lunged at Lucas, like some kind of animal; he fell to the ground, under me, where I pummelled him as hard as I could with nothing but my own two fists.

He was stronger than he looked – he flipped me over, and punched me right in the lip. Emmett and Rosalie decided to intervene, and pulled him off me before he caused any more damage.

I tried my best to keep my sister out of harm's way. Every time she got too close to the enemy, I shoved her back. Emmett was trying to do the same, I could see that, and but he succeeded better than I did.

Every now and then, as I slammed my baseball bat into Luca's good-for-nothing body, I let out a roar – it was nothing I had ever heard. I disconnected from my body, and acted as if I was some sort of monster.

There was a voice inside, calling for me to kill him. _Just do it_, it told me. _He hurt your girl. He must face the consequences._ The other side of me said, _Let the police take care of it. Don't get yourself in trouble._

In the end, the second voice won.

It was Bella – the moment I saw her, I felt like dropping everything and running. I wanted to run to her, tell her everything was fine. I was here for her. I would help her, no matter what. Forget Lucas.

But even my good side had to put in his two cents. I hit Lucas to the point when I thought he'd had enough, and then let the authorities take over. Of course, it would have been my pleasure to evict that dirt-bag from the world forever.

But it was Bella that stopped me. When all this is over, she would hate me for it.

In the end, Emmett or Rosalie were hardly needed. My anger drove me to new heights, to do things I never thought I was strong enough to do before. If my parents knew, they would be ashamed – I couldn't tell them.

When I walked outside to find the police cars, the ambulances, there were even a few fire engines – I felt my insides churn uncomfortably. How did all this happen? _Why_ did all this happen? Why did it have to happen to _my Bella_?

The sound of Alice crying brought me back to the surroundings of the hospital. I looked over at her, my heart breaking to see a girl who was like my little sister cry – and why was she crying? Because, well...

She practically saw Bella's heart stop right in front of her.

I couldn't bear to watch Bella go through that. The thought of even putting myself anywhere near that window made me feel sick.

I loved Bella with all my heart, but I didn't want to watch her die.

_No,_ my head was screaming at me. _Don't even have that thought. She is not going to die. She is going to be fine... absolutely fine... _

I put my head in my hands, resisting the urge to crawl into a corner and letting the world take me whole. The feelings I was enduring was too much to bear – I felt like giving up. Maybe if Bella passes away, then I will too—

_Whoa. Stop right there._

My mom rubbed my back slowly, soothing me a little. Rosalie sat at my other side, in between Alice and I. Alice seemed to be in shock; she couldn't stop crying. I couldn't blame her, really; she was the first one to see Bella. In her shocking state...

Minutes, or maybe hours passed, when one of the doctors came out to speak to us.

"She's stable," He told us. "But her condition is fading. She had many knife wounds, bruises, and obvious blows to the head. She has two broken ribs, and internal bleeding..." The list went on.

My heart almost broke into two as he described her injuries. I heard several gasps and cries from around me, which didn't help my intense feeling of despair, and heartbreak. I wanted to be alone, but I knew I couldn't. I needed the support of my family and friends more than anything, and they needed me.

"Are you allowing visitors yet?" Charlie jumped the gun, standing to meet the doctor's eyes.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Charlie sat back down, clutching his coffee cup until I thought it would burst. He settled back into the uncomfortable hospital seats and sighed.

"We're going to go," Lorraine and James stood up, looking apologetically at Charlie. "We'll come back in a few hours. Let us know if anything changes."

"Thank for being here," Charlie told them quietly with a grateful nod. "We'll let you know."

Lorraine and James hugged Emmett and Alice and said goodbye to the rest of us. They disappeared down the hall and out of sight.

"Edward, do you think, maybe... you want to go home and get some rest?" Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

I shook my head. "No."

"She's stable," He told me, a little firmer now. "She's going to be fine. At least go home and take a shower."

I looked down at myself. Indeed, I did need a shower. My t-shirt was dotted with blood from either my lip or from Lucas. I still shook my head. "Not gonna happen."

"_Edward,_" My mom turned to look at me pleadingly, her eyes still puffy from crying. "Give yourself a rest. At least for a few hours. Her condition won't change."

"Mom, dad." My voice was croaky, just like Charlie's. I just sounded like I had woken up. "I'm not leaving until I see her."

My parents sat back in their chair with a sigh.

The anger inside me was beginning to ebb. I started to feel drowsy, from my last few weeks with hardly any sleep. I wanted to close my eyes and hoped that when I reopened them, everything would be back to normal.

But of course, I couldn't do that.

I settled with resting my head on the back of my chair, leaning my coffee cup against my knee. The party that surrounded us remained silent, except for the occasional sniffle of sob.

x-x-x-x

**A/N: That was heavy.**

**I know it seemed kinda weird repeating the same thing again, but it was through another's eyes. It's extremely different for Alice to witness what's going on and Bella to witness it too. **

**If you REALLY love me, you will tell me what your favourite part or line from this chapter (:**

**Please review!**


	38. I'll Never Leave You

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! **

**I hope you all get everything you deserved... plus more! And hopefully this chapter will be that little extra something to brighten your Christmas ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But Stephanie Meyer does.**

x-x-x-x

**Bella**POV

Every part of me was aching – but it wasn't the same pain.

I could feel everyone one of my injuries, but my whole body felt numbed. Did that even make any sense? Nothing was making any sense, now. From the moment I met Lucas, nothing really made me understand.

I could feel tubes and wires and... (I cringed) needles. They were sticking into me, peeking out from every hole or crevice. Whenever I tried to move, a loud beeping sounded from beside me, but I never opened my eyes.

There was a part of me that was so confused – how the hell did I end up like this? Strapped to a hospital bed with a thousand tubes like some sort of cripple? The other part of me screamed: _You made it! You did it! There will be no more pain!_

The second part was insane. Because, yes, there was more pain, every time I took a breath, or moved my littlest finger. I assumed there was something rushing through my veins that was holding off most of the pain, and I was grateful for it.

A few times, I tried to open my eyes; maybe catch a glimpse of my surroundings. Maybe my family was near me. Maybe there was someone I could finally talk to...

But whenever I tried, I _felt_ like I was opening them, but I never was.

So really, I was lying here talking to myself. Most of my thoughts were pretty random (due to the pain killers, probably), but I kept myself entertained with distant memories. At least, I would do this until I was finally ready to open my eyes.

But I just couldn't, not yet.

I felt like I was in a dream – yes, my mind was technically working freely, but I felt like I was awake. I fell into slumbers, and then woke up again; when really, I had never really gone to sleep to begin with. I was always asleep – and there was no waking up.

_Am I dead?_ My mind asked. _Am I still breathing? Did I survive? _

There was a moment when my mind reconnected with my body, and joined the dots – that yes, I was alive, but barely. Only barely...

I couldn't remember much. I didn't know what had happened to make me end up here in the first place, or what had happened after. I could remember voices, but they were so faint and not very reliable...

"_Get her, Alice_!"

"_I'm sorry, Bella. So, so sorry..._"

"_I will never let anything like this happen again. I promise..._"

But I had no idea _what_ they were apologizing for, or why they were promising. Did they make a mistake? Did they do something wrong?

What did _I _do?

In the back of my mind, I heard a slow, rhythmic _beep_... _beep_... _beep... _But I never understood what it was until _I felt it_.

It was my heart.

I'd feel it speed up to go so fast I thought I'd have some sort of attack. Or I'd feel it going so slow I thought it was going to stop. I was expecting it to just collapse one day, just so I wouldn't have to listen to it anymore. But... it never did.

Some of the reason I guessed could have been... _him_. The boy who was somewhere, waiting for me. I could see his beautiful bronze hair, his emerald green eyes, his delicate, long fingers...

And the beeping became faster and faster until eventually I calmed myself down enough to think is name...

_Edward._

I felt like I was just beginning to wake up from a very, very long nap. I remembered most things (except well, how I ended up here, or what happed before and after...) like my friends, or my dad or my brother. I remembered my dead mother.

The last thought caused my heart to race, but not in the good way.

I had _seen_ her. She was right in front of me, as if in front of a black screen. There nothing behind her, and nothing beside her. Just black.

She never spoke to me; only occasionally nodded, or shook her head. She had winked, once – but I had no idea why. Whenever I tried to speak to her, I couldn't get my mouth to move or my tongue to loosen in my throat.

It had been a terrifying experience; nothing like no other. And yet... I never wanted to have it again.

One day, while I was trying to force my eyes open, I felt something touch me. Or... someone. I could tell it was a hand; a very soft hand, brushing against mine. In the background, was the usual: _beep... beep... beep..._ but I couldn't focus on that. I could only on the hand.

I recognised it, definitely – I was almost positive it was Edward's. I couldn't quite get a grip on it... not even close. Whenever I thought my fingers were moving, it was my hand playing tricks on me.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his voice strained and thick. It sounded like he had a lump in his throat, or perhaps he was about to cry. "If you can hear me... squeeze my hand."

I wanted to, so, so badly. I hadn't heard his voice in such a long time, and I longed in the feeling for a moment.

I could hear his breathing, obviously waiting; I wished I could make him happy. But... I just couldn't squeeze his hand.

"Please," He pleaded, his voice so filled with pain and sorrow I almost hunched over with my own pain. "Please, Bella..."

_I wish I could... I'm sorry, I can't. Please, know, I'm trying... _

It was silent, with nothing but my _beep... beep... beep-_s. I could hear him holding his breath, and then letting it go again. I hoped he would say something else, just so I could hear his voice again. Just before I was about to give up hope, he heaved a sigh, and pressed my own hand into what I guessed was his forehead. Just barely, I could feel the crevice of his nose, his soft, smooth skin...

For once, the loud beeping didn't go off. Though there was all sorts of needles stuck into my hand, it didn't seem to both Edward. Before I could attempt a second try and squeezing his hand, he began singing, low and quiet...

_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand._

He finished, his voice trailing off when his throat got too thick to sing any longer. My ears rung from hearing his beautiful voice, and I hoped and prayed he would continue. But he never did. I felt his head shaking from under my hand, and felt the urge to sit up and comfort him.

_Was I really doing that bad_? I asked myself. _Was I really in that much trouble... that Edward was singing to me? Was I... was I on my death bed?_

_No_. I silence myself. _If I was, I wouldn't feel like this. I wouldn't be feeling so lucky and happy to have heard his voice..._

"Please get better, Bella," He seemed to be begging me now, holding onto my hand with a little too much force. I fought off the searing pain in my hand and dealt with it while he had his grieving moment. "I promise, I won't leave you. I won't even sleep until you open your eyes..."

Was he doing this on purpose? Now I really, _really_ wanted to open my eyes. To spare him discomfort and pain. But I just... couldn't force myself to do it...

_I promise, Edward, _I said, in my head. _I will open my eyes. I will... just give me time to heal from whatever has injured me... _

I could hear him breathing again; in silent wait. I didn't want to disappoint him, but I just couldn't open my eyes. Not now. Even I couldn't open my eyes, I would love to be able to squeeze his hand... or touch his face...

But I just couldn't do it.

**Edward**POV

I thought... just maybe, if I begged her, she would wake up. Maybe she would hear me and know I miss her, know I'm here with her, and I will never move.

But as many times as I begged, she never opened her eyes. She didn't even twitch. Was she awake, but she just didn't want to answer me? Was she angry that I failed to protect her against Lucas? Was that the reason her body refused to even make the slightest movement, to show me she was ok?

I sung to her – a song my dad used to sing to me when I was little – and for a second, I thought she was listening. I thought she listened to the words, and understood. But she didn't.

And it's all my fault.

If I had of protected her, if I had of watched her and took care of her like I was supposed to – she never would have gotten hurt. She never would have been kidnapped and beaten in the worst possible ways. We would likely be at my house with the others, laughing and pretending to study just like we always did.

And now, we may never do that again.

It was my fault... all my fault.

I put my head in my hands, trying to ignore the sounds of Bella's heart beating slowly on the monitor. I felt like shutting myself off from the world; I felt like curling up in a ball and letting myself fade away to nothing. I was so disgusted in myself.

Can't I do anything right?

"Bella..." I mumbled against my hands. I couldn't bear to look at her knowing I was the one who let this happen. "Bella, I need your help."

No answer. Just like I expected. "Bella... I've done something terrible. I've done terrible, terrible things. It's all my fault you're in hospital, with the needles you hate so much." I laughed darkly. "If you hate me when you wake up, I'll understand. I'll understand if you break up with me and even move schools. I'll do anything you tell me to make you feel better..."

I trailed off, afraid I wasn't going to be able to go on. I had a huge lump in my throat, it was almost painful. I swallowed and tried to continue, "I know I apologize, but it will never be enough. I just want you to know I'm sorry..."

I took a hesitant look at her. She looked so innocent, so fragile, lying in this hospital bed covered in bandages and tubes. I should have been there – I was such an idiot. I should have taken care of Lucas myself at school. It would have saved Bella all this pain, my family all this sadness, and all my guilt.

I heard a shallow whimper, and I instantly turned around – but no one was behind me. I looked around the room, searching for the person who had made this noise. But no one was in here besides Bella and I.

It hit me. "Bella!" I saw her mouth move again, but this time nothing came out. "Bella, can you hear me, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, only slightly. As soon as she did, she winced – I held onto her hand, careful not to squeeze too hard in case I hurt her.

"Bella, I'm here. I'm here for you, love, and I'm not moving." I felt so relieved I almost had tears in my eyes; for a reason of my own, I was so afraid she was never going to wake up. "Baby, squeeze my hand."

She did squeeze my hand, ever so slightly; I barely felt it, but it was something. I lightly squeezed back, a grin spreading across my face as her eyes slowly opened.

"Bella," I breathed, staring into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I felt like I had spent a lifetime without them – though it had been only a month. "Oh, Bella, you're ok."

"Edward," She whispered, seemingly putting a lot of effort into speaking.

"Shh, sweetheart, you don't need to speak."

I considered going and getting the others to let them know she was awake – but I refrained. I needed this time alone with her more than anything.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I whispered, leaning as close to her as was safe with her condition. She shook her head. Her bandage around her forehead slipped down into her eyes, but I pushed it up again. "I should never have let this happen to you."

Her brow furrowed, and she stared at me with confusion. She began shaking her head frantically, causing a series of quiet beeping to sound from next to me. I looked over – it was her heart.

"Don't strain yourself," I calmed her, rubbing circles on the top of her hand with my thumb. "It's all ok now. You have nothing to fear – I'll never let him near you again."

That just seemed to make her more confused – she tried to sit up, but winced in pain when she did.

"Time for more painkillers?" I said, pressing a button above her head. She began shaking her head even more frantically than before – was she unable to speak? "You need them, Bella."

The nurse came in, and injected more morphine into Bella's blood stream. She calmed immediately, laying back into her bed and sighing.

"Now let me say something," I told her, taking both her hands in mine. "I'm sorry I let this happen. I should've stayed with you while you were alone in your house, but I wasn't thinking. I should've been there for you, Bells—" My throat felt like it was being strangled, or that I couldn't breathe. I took a deep breath. "Whether or not you blame me for what happened, I will never stop blaming myself. Because it _is_ my fault."

She stared at me with soft eyes; her mouth moved, but nothing came out.

"What are you trying to say, Bella?"

"I..." She mustered all her oxygen and whispered, "Whatever happened, it... isn't your... fault."

"You... you don't remember?" I asked, a little in relief. It was better that she didn't remember, because what happened to her was life changing.

She shook her head.

"I won't explain it now," I told her, kissing her hand lightly. "But I should have been there for you. I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

She raised her eye brows. "What... why... ?"

"Shh," I smoothed my hand over her hair, feeling the softness. "I understand. We'll have to talk about this when you're feeling better, ok?"

She frowned and nodded, laying her head back into the pillow. She cleared her throat, and winced when she did. "I'm not sure what happened... or... why you're blaming yourself, but I'm never going to leave you. Ever."

I was stunned by the sound of her voice, so clear – she sounded even more beautiful than before. "You... you're not?"

She shook her head. She leaned forward slightly and held onto my arms. "You... can't... leave me," She croaked, squeezing as tight as she could.

"I won't," I leaned into her, resting my head on her shoulder. "I promise you, I won't, as long as you want me."

She smiled and lay back again, closing her eyes.

"I'll go and get your father," I told her, standing up. When she put a hand on mine, I chuckled. "It's ok. I'll come straight back."

I left the room to go to the waiting room. I had a feeling most of this room was being crowded with my family and friends – there was Charlie, mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and now, Jacob and Billy. I looked at Jacob with a little distaste – but reined myself in when I realised he was just here for Bella.

"She's awake," I smiled at all of them, and immediately, Charlie and Jasper jumped up, huge grins on their faces. Everyone around us broke into happy smiles, and even cheers. Alice started bouncing in her seat, and Emmett hugged Rosalie tenderly.

Jacob walked up to me, his fists clenched and his face like stone. I could tell he was trying his best not to be rude to me. I respected him for trying. "How is she?"

"She's stable, I think." I found it hard to keep my voice friendly. I don't think I succeeded. I had to stare up at him to see him directly. "She can't speak well, yet, but she's just been nodding and shaking her head."

Jacob nodded. His face changed suddenly, and he looked up at me with gratitude. "Though you should have been there to help her in the first place, it was cool of you to go after her."

"Thanks," I nodded. "But it wasn't just me. It was Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper as well."

"Yeah, but I knew you would be the one who came up with it," His gratitude seemed to be disappearing as he lost control of his voice. "You're lucky you came out uninjured. It's too bad."

"Not quite," I muttered, trying to ignore his snappy comment and touching my lip. "But not as bad as Bella."

Jacob nodded and backed away from me. He took a seat next to his dad, and I sat with Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"How's she going?" Alice asked, full of concern.

"She's not bad," I couldn't keep the smile off my face., despite the situation. It wasn't to say I wasn't worried about her – I was. "She seemed tired. But... she doesn't remember anything of what happened."

"_Nothing_?" Rosalie asked, clearly shocked.

I shook my head. "I know. I guess it's better that way, though."

"You realise you'll have to tell her eventually, right?" Alice said, looking around at Emmett and Rosalie for confirmation. "She has to wonder how she got here in the first place."

I sighed. "I know. Maybe Jasper and Charlie will tell her."

"We'll go in next," Emmett said, with a nod. He grinned. "Can't wait to see little Bellsy."

I waited in the waiting room for the rest of the day, as I watched Emmett, Rosalie and Alice visit her, and I sat with Jasper and Charlie. My parents visited her next. Then, Jacob went in, on his own. Billy told Jacob to give his best wishes for Bella, and that it would be a lot easier if he didn't have to wheel himself all around the hospital. We all agreed. I had a feeling part of the feeling was the fact that Billy didn't actually want to be here – he was still scarred from his accident. But that's just my theory.

As midnight approached, Billy and Jacob headed on home. My parents left as well, telling us they will be back first thing in the morning. They hugged Rosalie and I and said goodbye to Charlie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice.

Then, I charmed one of the nurses into letting me see Bella. It was the middle of the night, sure – but I couldn't bear not to be with her. Watching my friends and family going in and coming out some with happy faces and some with sullen made me slightly jealous.

I could hear the beeping of her heart before I even entered the room – the sound made me smile, though I knew it shouldn't have. It was a sign of life; a sign of _Bella._

I stopped myself from running to her bedside, and clasping onto her hand. Her small, slim fingers were cold in mine, but I instantly held them to my mouth and kissed them.

"You came back." She mumbled, obviously surprised. I noticed she could speak a lot easier, now – a sign of quick recovery.

"Of course I did, sweetheart." I brushed her hair away from her face, feeling the delicious softness. The bandage was no longer fastened around her head – I could only see stitches. The thought broke my heart, that someone had to stitch her together, like some broken doll. "I promised I would."

"H-how... did you even get in here?" She stuttered, in a low whisper. I leaned closer to her as an excuse to hear her better, but I knew I just wanted to be closer to her.

I shrugged. "I talked to one of the nurses. She didn't seem to mind." I looked over her fragile body, seeing the cast below the blanket that hid her leg. I could see the bruises on her arms, though some were covered with bandages. I didn't even want to imagine what was underneath her bruised skin – punctured lungs, internal bleeding. The drip that sat beside her spoke a million words. I had to recover myself before I spoke. "But I can stay here for awhile. Maybe I can even sleep here."

"I would like that." Bella tried to smile, but it turned into more a lopsided smirk. I kissed her right hand, and then ran my lips over her wrists. I heard the heart monitor speed up, and when I looked up at her, she was blushing.

"I've just missed you so much," She confessed, tears coming to her eyes and spilling over. "Towards the end, I was worried I was going to forget. I started to forget what your skin felt like, what you're lips felt like – I was so scared, but not because I could die, but because I was so afraid our last moments together were wasted."

I reached over her, and ran my fingers over her inflamed and wet cheeks. I rested my hand against her right cheek, watching as she leaned into my hand and inhaled deeply. I could have lived in this moment forever. Everything seemed almost perfect, right at this moment. The relief I felt was the best feeling in the world – I couldn't control my mouth as I smiled softly. "It's over, now, love. I'm here."

"I've been starting to remember," She whispered, her voice dropping until I couldn't hear. I leaned my ear right to her mouth, shuddering when her breath touched my skin. "I remember the pain, and the moment when we were in the hotel. I know it was a long time. But... I don't know who did it. I remember a face, but I can't put a name to him."

"Your mind is just protecting you from a horrible memory," I told her, resting my cheek against the top of her head. "It's for the better, Bella, I promise you that."

Before I could worry about her safety, she had lifted her arms and was cradling my head in her hands. I watched in awe as she kissed my nose, my forehead, between my eyes, my chin, but never my lips. I was so afraid any sudden movement would hurt her, but this... this was like heaven.

"Bella," I breathed, resting my forehead against hers, ever so slightly. "I love you."

"I love you," She repeated, her voice becoming choked with more tears. I pressed my lips to her forehead, lightly again – I couldn't keep myself from frowning when I felt a small bump where she had obviously been hit. I tilted my forehead against hers again, balancing my weight on either side of her but being careful not to jostle her or lean on her.

"Please don't leave me again," I whispered, slowly leaning away from her when her heart rate began to speed up rapidly. She watched me cross the room and sit on the make-shift bed that had been set up there. I leaned against the wall, forcing myself to watch her until she fell asleep. As soon as her heart slowed, I tilted my head to lean on my shoulder and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Jacob**POV

For the past few weeks, I had never thought I could feel so much loss.

I found out Bella had been kidnapped late Thursday night. Charlie had called Billy, as soon as he heard the news. I couldn't control myself – the shaking started, and I let all my anger out on the wall closest to me.

The whole pack and I had dropped everything and helped with the search. There was only so much we could do – we ran patrols, searching the forests and obvious places where that son-of-a-bitch named Lucas Green could have taken her.

But there was only so much we could do, like I said.

Charlie had told us they had searched Forks one hundred times over, but never found a thing. The scene of the crime (Jasper's bedroom) where it was suspected was the last place Bella was from where she was attacked, was left covered in blood. Both Bella's and Jasper's. I found out Jasper had made it out with injuries, which didn't really worry me – because number one, Jasper hated me, and number two, I didn't really like him.

But every night, the thoughts of Bella kept me awake. I saw her as a tiny ten year old, all smiles and brains. I saw her as a young fifteen year old, all awkward and confused. Then, I saw her last time I had seen her – when she left me to go back to Forks with Emmett McCarty. I had been too angry to see her between then and until she was taken. But now, I felt like an idiot.

I decided to go see Bella on my own. Billy stayed outside and promise to try and keep Charlie occupied. When I saw her, I could feel the sadness on my face – and I didn't get sad much, trust me.

"Bella," I crossed the room quickly, and knelt at her bedside. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, honey."

"It's not your fault," She had croaked, her voice raspy and no louder than a whisper. I leaned closer to her, holding onto her hands and pressed them to my cheek. She sighed when she felt my hot skin against her clammy skin. "I'm so glad to see you here, Jake. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," There weren't words that could explain how much I had missed her. This just seemed like the simplest way. "You never told me what happened when you went back to Forks. But I'm guessing you two made up."

She suddenly looked embarrassed – she looked away from me, her cheeks slowly becoming red. I had missed her blush. "Yeah, we have." She turned back, her eyes suddenly concerned. "You weren't mean to him, were you?"

"No," I shook my head, actually a little surprised by the fact that I wasn't. How I wanted to be, though. "I was talking to him before." I saw the surprise on her face and backtracked. "Well, sort of. I told him I respected him for saving you."

"You did?" She tried to smile, but it looked kinda whacked. "That means a lot, Jake. He's beaten himself up a lot about this, and I wanted someone else to tell him it wasn't his fault."

"It kinda is," I looked away, frowning. I couldn't help but put the blame of him for most of it – why wasn't he with her? Why hadn't he taken care of Lucas? There were so many questions. "He didn't even—"

"Jacob," Bella stopped me, closing her eyes. She looked so tired, so broken; I felt so bad for ever speaking badly of her boyfriend. "Please, don't. Not now."

"Sorry, I know," I sighed, annoyed with myself. "I was just... I guess I was hoping, that maybe you wouldn't be able to..."

She closed her eyes again, obviously fighting tears. Once again, I felt like such a jackass for using my big mouth. She was supposed to be recovering, not fighting the urge to yell at me or cry.

"I'm sorry," I squeezed onto her hands, and looked into her now open eyes. She stared back with nothing but tiredness and forgiveness. "I didn't mean it. I shouldn't be putting this pressure on you, not now."

"Not ever," She teased, and I knew if she wasn't so worn out she would have slapped me.

"You haven't been down to La Push for awhile," I said, trying to take her mind off my last comment and onto lighter topics. "Everyone's really missed you."

"When I get out of here," She said, and then decided against it. "And when I can comfortably drive again, I'll have to come down."

"For sure!" I chuckled, already pumped by the idea. "But on top of all this... you have to be careful. When I heard you had been kidnapped, I had a terrible thought..."

"What was it?" She frowned.

"I... I thought..." I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, one word. "Vampires."

She looked back at me with shock and confusion. "There... there are vampires around? In Forks?"

"Actually, it's a coven in Seattle," I explained, with a shrug. "But they're always visiting Forks. We can't figure out why, but it's really bugging us."

She scowled, but once again, it looked painful. I reached out my hand and ran a hand over her forehead, erasing all worry lines. She looked at me like I might be crossing the boundaries, but I ignored her. I pulled back at grinned at her.

"Jake..." She sighed, her eyes beginning to become heavy. I already knew what she was going to say – she was going to caution me, in case I tried to take our relationship too far. It's happened a hundred times, and it always ends the same way.

"I know, honey," I said, squeezing her hands again. "I'm going to let you sleep."

She yawned. "Ok. Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise."

I stood up and headed for the door, feeling like I had left a part of me behind.

x-x-x-x

**Right. That might have been a little boring, but I really wanted to get the reactions of all the family and friends out of the way. Hoped you liked it, all the same!**

**Please review!**


	39. Mike's Party

**A/N: Hey. Sorry about not updating – I haven't been able to find any inspiration. Maybe it's cause I know this story is going to end soon… I'm up to the 39****th**** chapter, guys! I think I've given you enough. But don't worry… I'll squeeze in a few more chapters before the ending. **

**Oh, and I bumped this story up to a 'T', only to be safe. There won't be anything graphic. Not to worry. But of course, there is something for those of you who like that sort of thing ;) . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No sir. **

_Bella's POV_

It's been two months since I came out of hospital, and can I just say, they have _not_ been one of my best times.

I'm complaining because I couldn't do anything. I was bedridden for most of the two months, taking pain medication and nursing my injuries. Edward and Alice sat beside me, keeping me company. Alice was there to help me shower – it was embarrassing, but there was _no_ _way_ Edward was going to do it.

"I bet he'd want to," Emmett had joked, with a snide wink that made my face enflame with a blush so powerful it almost knocked me off my feet. Edward was smirking.

But now, I was mostly healed. I was instructed by Carlisle not to do anything tedious exercise, just in case I strained myself or reinjured one of my ribs or limbs. That was fine with me, as long as I had Edward beside me.

I went back to school only a week ago, with a lot of catching up to do. Everyone at school (teachers included) shared their sympathy's about my kidnapping, and warmly welcomed me back with open arms.

The question that was on everyone's lip was – what had happened to my kidnapper?

Lucas Greene had been sentenced to nineteen years in prison for kidnapping. At first, I was horrified – who deserved that long, trapped in a cage with hardly any connection to the outside world? Sure, what Lucas did to me was wrong, but… nineteen years was such a long time. How will he survive?

Edward had clenched his fists and said, "He deserves everything he gets. I hoped he dies in that prison, slowly and cruelly for what he did to you. For the pain he caused _everyone_."

I bit my lip and avoided his angry, fiery eyes. I didn't want to mention that I secretly disagreed, while everyone else thought nineteen years was never going to be enough.

I pushed it all behind me, after a stern talking to with Charlie. He told me I needed to let go of what had happened, no matter how horrible or miserable it made me. I agreed – of course I wanted to forget. I was offered a counselor for some help, but I politely declined. I had Edward to help me, along with my brother and the rest of our friends. They listened to everyone one of my stories, with gritted teeth and hard eyes. Jasper was the hardest to control.

And that's exactly what we were doing now. I had recently needed to vent, and the others accepted. I told them the story of when he came to our house, and told he was running away with me. I needed to get it off my chest, because it was really bothering me.

"I should have been stronger," Jasper shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "I should've been able to fight him off."

"He had a crow bar," I defended him, "there was nothing any of us could have done."

"Bella's right," Edward was nodding, tightening his grip around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest.

"Forget it." I looked around at all of them, at every one of their sad, sad faces. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, who had tears in her eyes. Alice sat on Jasper's lap, smoothing his hair and trying to calm him. Thank God for me, I couldn't see Edward's face. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm healed. Lucas is in prison. It's over."

"It's over." We all said together, for what had to be the hundredth time in the past few weeks. Carlisle had insisted we all get counseling together, after seeing what we had. We all declined, just like I had with Charlie.

"We should be heading home," Emmett said, looking over at Alice. "It's getting late, and mom and dad will be wondering where we are."

"As if they don't know," Jasper chuckled, his mood clearly happier. "You've been spending every moment here since Bella came out of hospital."

"True," Emmett shrugged, settling back in his chair.

My eyes were starting to close against Edward's chest, the last of the painkillers in my system making me drowsy. Edward leaned back against my headboard, letting me lie on his chest with my fist balled beside my face. I heard Rosalie and Alice making cooing sounds, but then it was quiet.

"You look like the happiest man alive, Edward."Emmett chuckled softly. I was barely awake, but somehow I was overhearing this.

"I am." Edward answered, his breath blowing against my hair.

"We're going to go to my room." Jasper whispered, and I heard the sounds of people walking. I assumed it was him and Alice. "Night."

"Night." Edward whispered.

"We're going to take the floor." Emmett mumbled. Since they've been staying over, Jasper had assembled some blankets and pillows together at the foot of my bed for sleeping. Sometimes, when I needed to stretch out, Edward would sleep there, but most of the time he slept next to me. I guess Emmett and Rosalie were taking the floor tonight.

I heard Rosalie giggle quietly from the floor.

"Hey, keep it PG rated, will you?" Edward hissed at them, causing a sleepy smile to appear on my face. I felt Edward brush his hand down the length of my face, then hold a handful of my unruly hair in his hand. He gently massaged my scalp, urging me to fall asleep within the next few seconds.

The next day was Saturday. The gang decided to take me out, sort of for a celebration. I accepted, really needing a good time – whether I liked it or not.

"We're going to a birthday party." Alice announced early that morning. "It's Mike's birthday in a few days, and he invited us. Probably because of Bella, might I add… but anyway, I said we'd go!"

"A _party_, Alice?" Edward asked skeptically. "Bella is still unwell, and—"

"She's fine, Edward!" Emmett shushed him. "She's doing great. Looks better than before, even!" I smiled at that. "Anyway, she _wants _to go."

"Don't you guys hate Mike?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's a party, so who cares!" Alice giggled and high fived with Rosalie. "They'll be alcohol, and dancing, and—"

"Alcohol, Alice?" I frowned. "Last time we drank alcohol, it didn't end so well…"

"Yeah, but we're more responsible this time." Rosalie jumped in, clearly eager. Her eyes were wide and excited as she said, "I've heard the Newton's have a _killer_ liquor cabernet."

"Rose!" A smile crept onto Edward's face. "Since when are you an alcoholic?"

Rosalie grinned. "Since… since, I met Emmett."

We all laughed.

"Ok, so it settled. We're going?" Alice clasped her hands together and looked around hopefully. We all hesitated a little, but it was Edward who answered.

"Charlie would never let Bella go, only because he's still so worried about her."

Oh, yeah. I should probably mention how overprotective Charlie has been since I arrived home from the hospital. He came into my room every five minutes, asking if I needed anything from the store or wanted him to stay with me instead of Edward. He didn't let me set foot out of bed, or out of the house for that matter. Whenever I insisted on taking a little walk, he put his foot down and told me 'No, not until your healed.'

But, now I am.

"I'm fine," I insisted. I was so desperate to get out the house, even if it was to a party. "I'm sure if I told Charlie I was ok, he'd let me go. Or maybe Alice can talk to him, because she's her favorite Cullen." I leaned up to kiss Edward's jaw. "Sorry, Edward."

He chuckled.

"Ok, then, it's settled!" Alice jumped up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go shopping for our dresses, girls. Bella, I won't make you come, but Rose, I need your opinions."

"Sure!" Rosalie got up and followed her out the door. "See you guys later."

And with that, I was left alone with Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Jasper and Emmett came to sit at the end of my bed, where Edward kept me securely between his legs, leaning back into his chest.

"You two _really_ need to get a room." Emmett smirked at us.

"Emmett, in case you haven't noticed, we _are_ in my room." I smiled, but couldn't help the blush that crept across my cheeks.

Emmett raised an eye brow, "Would you like us to step out?"

"No." Jasper said curtly, and then received a stern look from me. He sighed. "Well… do you?"

"No." I shook my head, grinning up at Edward. "At least, not right now."

Edward raised an eye brow suggestively. I was on the mend, and he knew it. He hasn't kissed me nearly as often as he used to in the past two months, and I had really missed him. A lot…

"Ok, ok," Emmett laughed. "You tell Rosalie and me to keep it PG, Edward, when you two are exchanging suggestive looks _all the time_!"

Edward chuckled. "I guess I should stop that now, huh? You two are graduating soon, and I can't really stop you from doing anything."

"Not that you have stopped us before…" Emmett mumbled under his breath, causing Edward to punch him in the shoulder. "Ow! It's true!"

"But I didn't need to know…" Edward glared at Emmett, but I knew he was just playing. When the gang and I weren't talking about the horrifying incidents that have happened lately, we were all pretty happy. We were all together again, happy and healthy, and there was nothing that could change that.

"Do you think the girls are shopping up a storm right now?" Jasper asked, after Edward and Emmett had finished arguing.

"Let's just say…" I murmured. "I'm a little nervous to see Carlisle's credit card bill this month."

x-x-x-x

A few hours later, Alice and Rosalie arrived back at my house with armfuls of shopping bags, all from different department stores. All of our eyes bulged when we saw them – how could two almost-women buy _that much stuff_?

"Glad to know you guys are saving," Jasper said sarcastically, taking in all the bags just as I was.

Alice and Rosalie weren't paying attention, just separating the girl's bags from the boy's bags and placing them on either side of the room.

"I'm regretting giving you my sizes," I grumbled, glaring at the bags. "I mean, I wanted to do something fun, but I didn't know it would cost a million dollars in the process."

"Oh, Bella, you worry too much." Rosalie waved a hand in the air. "If it makes you feel any better, I called my dad, and he said buy anything we want for our _night out_."

That didn't make me feel any better.

"Oh, and Bella?" Rosalie looked up at me with a teasing grin. "Though it grossed me out quite a bit, my mom wanted to tell you and Edward to be safe. She doesn't want any grand children _yet_," My eyes widened. "But she said, emphasis on the _yet_."

Everyone in the room burst into laughs, even Edward. I hid my face into his shirt, blushing the day away as usual. Esme has really said that? Jeez. What were the Cullen children telling their parents these days?

"That's the blush I missed," Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear. "I'm hoping I get to see it a lot more in future."

That just made me blush harder.

"That party isn't until eight," Alice explained, sitting in my desk chair and folding her tiny legs. "So we have a lot of time to kill today."

"What should we do?" Emmett asked. "Charlie is out fishing today, right? So we can do something here? I'm sure Bella doesn't want to hurt herself before the party."

I glared at him. Charlie wasn't the only one who was overprotective.

I yelled, "I've been stuck in this house for _two months_… and I only started going outside last week, but that was for school. So don't you dare think you're going to stop me from going outside _right now_!"

They all looked at me with shock. I didn't usually raise my voice, but when I did, they all knew I was serious. No one wanted to cross me, I could tell.

"Ok, let's say we go outside!" Jasper jumped up, breaking the tension. Edward rose with me his arms, and set me down slowly onto the floor.

I jumped up and down to show him I was fine. "See, I can walk!"

"Stop jumping, Bella, Edward's staring…" Emmett mumbled as he walked past us. "Especially in that top."

I turned my back on Edward, went to my closet and pulled a sweater over the top, so embarrassed I wanted to fall into the floor.

I turned back to Edward. "You weren't really staring, were you?"

He smiled. "If I said I wasn't, I'd be lying."

I shook my head and walked past him, down the stairs. The others were waiting outside on the porch. I walked straight to Emmett and slapped him on the shoulder. He didn't even flinch.

"Thanks for that, Emmett, I really needed that."

Emmett broke into loud guffaws of laughter as we walked onto Jasper and I's front lawn. Everyone (including Edward) was snickering along with him, while I crossed my arms and lowered myself onto the damp grass.

"You guys are _funny_," I mumbled under my breath, hoping they'd hear. "Thank god I have you here to make me laugh."

"You're not laughing…" Jasper frowned, and then leaned over Edward to get to me. His arms ran up my sides, tickling me just like he used to when we were young.

"Jasper! Stop it!" And just like when I was young, I was very ticklish. "Don't! E-Edward! Help me!"

"Sorry, love," I heard Edward say between laughs. "I love watching your smile and hearing you laugh way too much."

"That's… not… fair!"

I loved the feeling of being able to breathe clearly. For the whole time I was in hospital, I could barely breathe because of my broken ribs and punctured lung. But now, I could take deep breaths without any pain. I had forgotten how good it felt until now.

Jasper stopped his torture and leant back onto his elbows. I collapsed onto my back, gasping after being tickled for so long. I inhaled the fresh air, underestimating how much I had missed it. I loved the feeling of the cool drizzle on my face, the damp air and the congested skies. Being cooped up in a hospital bed for so long has made me realize how much I _missed_ the outdoors.

I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong, Bella? Do you need any pain medication? Are you cold?" Edward sat up from lying next to me, concern clouding his features.

I reached up and touched his face, unable to resist. "No, I'm fine. I'm just…" A smile broke onto my face. "Really happy."

He smiled back and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't help wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling him closer, until he drew away and looked at me with his crooked smile. "Trying too much too fast, my love."

I pouted. "But…"

"But nothing," He took my chin between his thumb and pointer fingers and pulled my face to his one last time. "Not until _I'm_ confident you feel 100% better."

I groaned. "But I _do_ feel better! Why does no one believe me!"

"Because you have the tendency to downplay everything," Edward chuckled slightly and lay back down beside me. He propped his arm behind his head. "Even when you're in pain."

"But I really do feel fine. Get Carlisle to check me out. Do _anything_ to prove I'm ok. I've missed you so much, and I'm not going to hold off on you." I moved onto my side so I could look at him. His face almost touched mine.

"You will never be holding out on me," He breathed, pressing his palm to my cheek and stroking my skin with his thumb.

"Yeesh, guys, can I say _cheesy_!" Emmett had sat up and was staring at us. Edward and I's heads both snapped towards him to glare.

"Emmett!" I felt like I had said his name so many times this morning I was getting tired of it. "Will you stop being… so… so… ?"

"Stupid?" Rosalie interjected.

"Yeah, stupid!" Rosalie and I exchanged a smile.

"You and Edward are extremely entertaining to watch. Better than any Rom-Com." Emmett laughed.

"Oh, so our relationship is a Rom-Com?" I raised an eye brow. "Then yours and Rose's must be a porno."

Everyone stared at me, and then burst into laughter. Even Rosalie was holding her stomach, trying not to cry with happy laughter. Edward was grinning at me. I loved the sounds of my friends happy, and it made me ecstatic to know having me around made them so joyful.

"That was good, Bella," Emmett was nodding with narrowed eyes, "Almost… _too_ good."

I shrugged. "I guess I've just been spending too much time with you lot."

Emmett grinned. "That must be it."

x-x-x-x

After having a quick bite to eat for dinner, Alice pulled Rosalie and I upstairs to begin getting ready for Mike's party. Charlie had talked to Alice, and she told him that she would keep a firm eye on me throughout the whole night. Charlie had told her not to leave Edward and I alone for too long, but we all knew Alice was never going to be true to _that_ request.

"Ok, Bella, you're done!" Alice stepped back and marveled at her work. She had forced me into a little black dress, which only hung to well above my knee. I felt a strange breeze behind me, so I knew I was showing a lot of leg. The neck line was fairly low. Not to mention I was wearing strappy black heels. I wasn't comfortable in it, but who was I to argue?

"You look stunning," Rosalie observed me with a smile. "And your hair is… just… wow."

Rosalie had curled my hair slightly, letting it flow in ringlets that went almost down to my waist. My make up was done lightly, as usual – just a bit of mascara, lip gloss, and eye shadow. Alice never put me in much make up, to which I was incredibly thankful.

Alice, for once, wasn't wearing a dress. She wore denim shorts (which didn't cover much) and a sequined red singlet top. She looked amazing in both, being skinny with curves in all the right places. Her makeup was a little heavier than mine, with purposely smudged eye liner and lip stick to match her top. Her high heels were a lot higher than mine, and strapped almost to her knee. She looked _amazing,_ no matter what she was wearing.

Rosalie wore a dress similar to mine, but hers was a little longer with a huge slit up the side. Her neckline plunged, almost to the bottom of her ribs, which really showed her off in all the right way. Her hair was tied in a messy pony tail, a few strands hanging over her eyes. Her shoes were what Alice had called 'Stripper heals'. I had never heard of the term before, but it was well described when I saw them. I really couldn't compare myself to Rosalie – she was stunning in every way.

Alice grabbed her purse and then pushed me out of my bedroom door, exclaiming she was hoping we were going to be 'fashionably late'. The boys were waiting for us downstairs, all looking extremely handsome – but I only had eyes for Edward.

He wore dark blue jeans with a burgundy, button up shirt. His hair was perfectly messed, hanging slightly over his gorgeous eyes. He smelled delicious, but I knew it was not because of any cologne. It was just Edward.

Jasper wore similar, but light jeans and a white button up shirt. His blonde curls were styled around his eyes, complimenting his pale skin perfectly. He was wearing cowboy boots.

Emmett wore khakis, and a tightly fitted polo shirt. His muscled chest almost burst through his t-shirt, but I was pretty sure Alice did this on purpose. He stared at Rosalie with huge eyes, drinking her in and clearly enjoying it.

Edward pulled me into his arms right away, hands stroking my almost-bare back. He growled into my ear, causing me to shiver and let out a nervous laugh. He stepped away from me and took my hands. "You look… there are no words that would do you justice."

"Oh," I pushed him away. "Don't be silly. You look pretty damn great, yourself." I winked a little, causing him to smile and runs his fingers through his hair.

I quite liked a cocky Edward.

Alice then told us it was time to leave, and we all loaded into Emmett's Jeep. Mike's street was so crowded with oncoming people we could barely get a car spot. Emmett found one a fair way away, meaning we had to walk.

"Edward…" I muttered as we got out of the car. "I can hardly walk in these shoes."

He smirked. "It's ok." He wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me slightly. I still had to move my legs, but I didn't have to concentrate on not falling on my face.

"Thanks," I kissed his cheek.

As we walked towards Mike's mansion (I had never been to his house, so I had no idea he lived in such an extravagant place), people stared. I recognized a lot of them from school, but the majority were unfamiliar. The fact that they knew us or not didn't seem to matter; nobody could take their eyes off us. It just made me feel more self conscious. The pavement seemed like the best place to avoid eyes.

We walked into Mike's house, and were swarmed by a crowd from school. They all hugged me and told me 'They were so glad I was here!'. The girls stared at Emmett, Jasper and Edward like they were a piece of meat and the boys looked at Alice and Rosalie like they were goddesses. I wasn't paying enough attention to know if anyone was looking at me. I hoped not.

Edward growled and pulled me tighter against him, almost causing me to cry out. He was holding me tighter all of sudden, and I looked up at him in alarm. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Haven't you noticed, Bella?" He yelled through his teeth over the pumping music. "Every man in this room is undressing you with their eyes."

I blushed and frowned. "How can you know?"

"It's obvious."

I looked down, feeling the urge to cover myself with a jacket or something. But Alice and Rosalie hooked their arms through mine, causing me to reveal all.

Edward _was not _happy about that.

"Oh, Edward," Rosalie swatted him away. "We won't let anyone take your girl. We're just going to get a drink."

I unwillingly got pulled away from him and we headed towards the corner of the living room where the food and drinks were kept. We ran into Mike on the way, and he pulled me into an awkward hug.

"I'm so glad you could come, Bella," He smiled at me. His hair was blond and spiky, and he looked a little drunk already. "The real party can start now that you're here!"

I scoffed. "Doubt it."

"Don't be so negative, Bella!" Alice nudged me with her hip.

Mike nodded with Alice, a little intimidated. Though he's always had eyes for me, he couldn't seem to keep his _eyes_ away from Alice and Rosalie.

"Great party, Mike," Rosalie comment a little icily. I knew that the boys of the school saw Rosalie as the "Ice Queen", but that doesn't mean they didn't listen to every word she said.

"T-Thanks, Rosalie, glad you could make it."

We left Mike and Rosalie ordered six cups of Beer. Rosalie, Alice and I carried them back to the boys, and we all sipped them slowly. I didn't really like Beer as much as Emmett or Jasper. And neither did Edward, I guess.

Edward was glaring around the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little irritated. He was supposed to be happy!

"He's glaring at all the guys who cast an eye on _you,_" Jasper smirked at me. "Who could blame him? They all seem pretty drunk, and I guess you just look too good."

I smiled a little, and pulled Edward close to me. I set my Beer down on the table we stood beside. "Edward. Calm down. It's ok. No one is going to do away with me. I'm _yours._"

He looked down at me, his glare turning into a happy grin. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, kissing my forehead and running his hands up and down my back, like he did at the house.

I think he likes my back.

I looked around at the massive living room, fitted with a huge flat screen TV which was blaring music videos. The lights flashed and gleamed, and I wondered how Mike's parents had approved of _this._

I noticed the back porch from across the room, and reminded myself if I needed fresh air, that's where I wanted to. Or, if Edward and I wanted private time… ?

I blushed at the thought.

"Let's dance!" Rosalie yanked me away from Edward again, causing me to frown and reach uselessly to grab him back. But with Alice's help, Rosalie managed to pull me all the way to the other side of the room, where a cluster of dancers gyrated against each other.

"Rosalie! I can't dance in these!" I pointed down at my shoes. "I'll fall over and die!"

"Oh, Bella!" Alice rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around my waist. "You'll be fine!"

Rosalie wrapped her arm around my waist above Alice's, and we all moved to the music. I felt a lot better knowing Rosalie and Alice were guiding me, because I could not have done this alone.

After a few minutes, I started to hear cheers. I looked up from my feet to see a group had formed around us, everyone watching us dance and cheering and hooting like we were famous. I instantly started to panic – everyone was staring at us! We were the centre of attention! I _so _didn't want to be here!

I began to pull out of Rosalie and Alice's hold, when Alice whispered into my ear, "Hey! Don't go anywhere, little miss."

"But Alice…" I groaned.

"Look over there," She nodded towards a spot to my left, where I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward, standing and watching us. "Look at the look on Edward's face. Do you _really_ want to stop this and make him sad?"

He was staring at me, but not at my face. I realized how revealing this dress must seem while I was dancing and understood what Alice meant. Edward was looking at me with _lust._ Lust! I didn't even think it was possible.

That seemed to make me want to dance _more. _Getting that reaction out of Edward sent a buzz through my veins, and suddenly, I felt like I could do anything!

"Woo! Go Bella!" I heard Jasper yell amongst the crowd, and everyone started clapping their hands to the beat of the music. A blush formed on my face, and I half hid my face into Rosalie's shoulder.

"Bella, you're gorgeous! They love you!" Rose whispered words of encouragement into my ear, which made me smile. I lifted my head and moved my hips against them, loving the adrenaline that ran through my blood and powered my limbs.

The crowd began to encroach again, getting closer and closer. I noticed most of them were boys, Mike included. He danced with me for awhile, but I didn't let him do anything inappropriate. I winked at Edward from where he stood, still seemingly in shock and awe.

_Edward's POV_

I knew Bella was _gorgeous_, but… I had never seen her move like _that_ before.

I thought the dress had driven me crazy. Well, her dancing made me go _insane. _I resisted the urge to run to her, wrap her in my arms and kiss her like never before. I knew she was enjoying herself, and I couldn't bear to break her away from that.

I could see Rosalie and Alice whispering in her ear, telling her words of encouragement. Every time they did, she grinned, and I could practically see her confidence level go through the roof. The thought that she was happy with the way she looked made me soar – I was always trying to tell her how beautiful she was, but she never believed me. Well, right now, it looked like she did.

After her sexy dancing, the crowd swallowed them up, and they disappeared. I couldn't stop staring at the space where _she_ was, moving her hips to the beat. It wasn't until Emmett nudged me did I realize I might look a little odd.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett said, "I think it's time we intervened. The boys are getting a little _too _friendly with our girlfriends."

I shook myself out of my trance and nodded, pushing my way through the girls who tried to rub against me. I spotted Bella in an instant, just by those gorgeous shoes. I ran straight to her, and tapped Tyler (who she was dancing with) on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Tyler looked at me and swallowed, moving aside. He smiled a little at Bella as he left, and then I pulled her against me and kissed her forehead.

"What'd you think?" She asked straight away. I could see the anxiety in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

I felt stupid. "About… w-what?"

"My _dancing_," She let out a little giggle and planted a kiss softly onto my neck. "Don't tell me you don't remember."

"Oh… I remember." I nodded, smiling at her and resting my forehead against hers. She was radiating warmth, just like she always did. Her scent was floral and sweet – but she wasn't wearing perfume. How did I deserve someone so perfect? "You're so beautiful."

Her breathing faltered for a moment, and I could hear her heart speed up against my own chest. "Thank you. I felt so different up there. I felt… powerful. In control."

"You looked amazing," There were so many other words I could use to describe. "And _incredibly sexy._"

I was pretty sure her breathing stopped now, but it soon picked up in time for her to kiss me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into me. I held her face in my hands and pulled her closer, not being phased by the close grinding bodies and clear audience. Of course we were being watched – I could hear people talking about us from behind me. But I couldn't care less. I was with Bella, and she was with me. We were together, and there was nothing that could tear us apart.

Not her being kidnapped and almost killed, not some jealous guy telling Bella I didn't love her. _Nothing._

I wanted her so badly. In more ways than one – I wanted to marry her, I wanted hold her; I wanted to do nothing but _never _leave her side, even to go the bathroom or schhol. Hell, I didn't want to sleep if it was without her.

"Let's go out to the deck," She breathed, struggling to catch her breath as she took my hand and led me outside. I could tell she had been eyeing this spot for awhile – she knew exactly how to get there. We pushed through the hundreds of people, my heart still racing and my mind scrambling after our last kiss.

She leaned against the post, immediately pulling me into her arms and resting her cheek against my chest. I was nervous she could feel my hammering heart; now it was _my_ turn to be embarrassed.

"Bella…" I breathed against her hair, taking in the luscious scent. "The dancing before… was…"

"It was stupid, wasn't it?" She laughed a little, shaking her head. "I knew I should have done it. I tried, but I could never live up to Alice and Rosalie. I mean, they are so confident, and beautiful! And I'm—"

I pressed my finger to her lips, silencing her. "Bella, I will have none of that tonight. You lived up to them in every way. _Hell_, you have outdone them. You were so beautiful up there; I couldn't take my eyes off you. Nobody could. And you looked… so confident. Like you owned that dance floor." I wiggled my hips a little, causing her to giggle.

"It _was_ a lot of fun," She admitted with a smile.

We were alone on the back porch, except for a few drunken males who needed fresh air. As soon as they caught my murderous look, they walked back into the house, their eyes wide and afraid. I chuckled darkly to myself.

"Have you drunk very much?" She asked me, a silly smirk on her face.

"No. I don't really have a taste for Beer."

"Well… I have. Before we danced, Rosalie brought me another Beer, and well… one thing led to another," She laughed her beautiful laugh, sending shivers up my spine.

"So… you half drunk?" I smiled, tapping her lightly on the nose.

"No. Just a little tipsy, maybe, but not drunk."

So _that's _why she seemed confident. I laughed and leaned her against the post, not letting too much of my weight press against her. She was so fragile and soft I was afraid I would crush her. "Well. Aren't you a rebel, little Bella?"

"I guess I am," She shrugged half heartedly. "Sorry to spoil the whole Perfect-Girlfriend thing."

"You're perfect," I pressed my lips to her jaw, then to her temple. She took a deep breath and tightened her arms around my neck.

She sighed. "I wish I could agree, but with you so close to me, I can't."

"You're too modest, Miss. Swan," I rolled my eyes slightly, holding my face against her neck and breathing in. Her hair blew slightly in the wind, tickling my forehead. "You should learn to be more…"

"Like you?" I could hear her smile.

"Me? Overly confident?" I asked innocently. "No."

"Well, how do you think you get around the school?" She teased. "Why do you think all the girls _plead_ for you to take them home? It's because you radiate confidence. You seem like you know what you're doing, _all_ _the time_."

Plead to come home with me? I doubt it. Know what I'm doing? Oh, definitely not.

I try my best to act confident around her. I even show off sometimes – and she seems to think I know what I'm doing. Well, every move I make I'm worried I've upset her, hurt her, or just plain embarrassed her. I am so worried what she'll think of me whenever I make a move.

Does that sound confident?

"Well… I'm going to let you in on a secret," I mumbled against her neck. I leant up to whisper in her ear, "Half the time, _I have no idea_."

Her breathing faltered again, and she ran her fingers through my hair. "W-well, you're very good at hiding it. Everything you do with _me_ is so right."

I was comforted to hear that. Though, sometimes, I was afraid I was pressuring her to do things she wasn't ready for. We had been dating for a long time, but that didn't mean she didn't get nervous when it came to physical contact. I would never admit it, but even I got a little nervous sometimes. I just didn't give it away by blushing.

Oh, how I loved her blush.

I moved my mouth from her jaw to her mouth, trailing kisses. When I finally found her mouth, she crushed her lips to mine so ferociously I was shocked. Little Bella had some energy when she wanted too – and it was extremelysexy.

I pushed her against the post, but not hard enough for her to hurt. I put a hand on either side of her head and dove straight in, going places I had never gone before. Places I was never game enough to go.

God, I hoped her brother wasn't watching.

When I pulled away to breath, her face was flushed red, just like I had wanted. She smiled at me, still gasping for air. I smiled back, happy to get that reaction out of her.

"We should go… back inside before anybody… suspects anything." She whispered, tugging on my hand towards the door. I followed her obediently, willing to give her anything she wanted right at this moment.

"Hey! Did you two have fun out there! We saw a bit, and Jasper was itching to get out there and break you two up!" Alice greeted us when we found them, sitting on a pair of couches near the TV. I mentally thanked them for _not _letting Jasper come out.

I sat on the couch, and Bella sat beside me. I pulled her onto my lap, nuzzling into her neck. Her scent was like a drug – I needed it like I needed to breath. I was addicted. And somewhere deep down, she must know that.

She tangled her fingers into my hair, whispering into my ear: "I think it's better I go back to your house after this. I'm not sure what Charlie will think when I arrive home in this tiny dress, smelling of smoke and Beer."

I nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Emmett and Rosalie are going back to Emmett's house, and Alice and Jasper are going back to yours. Do you think he will mind if you and I don't turn up for a supervised sleepover? Will he be suspicious?"

She thought for a second. "It doesn't matter."

"_It doesn't matter_?" I looked into her eyes and frowned.

"I'm eighteen. I can do what I want – I'm an adult." She shrugged as if it were obvious. "If I want to go to your house, I can. And besides, Carlisle and Esme will be there, right?"

"They're not getting home until late," I informed her. "They've gone out to dinner with some of our close friends from Denali, in Alaska. They'll go back to their hotel for drinks, probably. I wouldn't expect them home before two."

She smiled and nodded. We both liked having the house to ourselves, even if it were for all the wrong reasons.

"Maybe Alice and I should go back to your house, Edward," Jasper said, looking between us with narrowed eyes. "Just so it won't be so… suspicious."

Bella looked at Jasper, irritated. I don't think drinking too much Beer helped her train of thought. She groaned, "Jaaaasper…"

Jasper held up his arms. "Ok, ok. We'll leave you alone. But Bella…"

"Yes?"

Jasper looked at Emmett, and he threw her something. It landed on her lap with a quiet _thud,_ and Bella picked it up to examine it. "What the—Ah!"

She dropped them onto the floor, cringing away in disgust. Emmett and Jasper burst into laughs, and Rosalie and Alice giggled with each other. I looked down with a frown, confused.

Then I saw the problem.

Emmett had thrown her… _protection._

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

She buried her face into my shirt as she blushed. I could practically feel the heat of her embarrassment, combined with mine. I glared at Emmett, wrapping my arms around her. "Emmett, that was stupid."

"Hey, just making sure you're safe!" He was still laughing so hard I could barely understand him. He tapped Rose on the shoulder, and she looked at Bella with amused eyes.

"Bella, it's nothing to be embarrassed of." She smiled at my quivering girlfriend. "We're… just… making sure you're being responsible."

Bella pulled away from me to stare at Rosalie. "You don't think I've already thought of that?"

I heard nothing but the blaring music as we all stared at Bella.

She had been _thinking_ about this? Is that what she does in her spare time? Thinks about being _safe_?

My little Bella wasn't as innocent as I thought.

"Oooh," Emmett teased, nudging Rose playfully then nodding his head at Bella. "Damn, Bella! And I thought you were innocent. Maybe not!"

"She's innocent enough," I chuckled, gently stroking her hair to try and soothe her. She still remained red as a tomato with embarrassment, and I held in my smile.

I hadn't even realized that while Bella was being teased, Jasper had disappeared and picked up more Beers. He set them down on the coffee table in front of us, wiggling his eye brows.

We all took one, though I didn't particularly want to. What I wanted to do was get on that dance floor with Bella. I loved having her in my lap, sure, but I wanted to dance with her like she had danced with Rosalie and Alice…

Emmett reached down and picked up the 'protection' from the floor. He shoved at me. "You might wanna take that, buddy." He winked.

Just because I felt pressured, I rolled my eyes and stuffed it into my pocket. Luckily, Bella didn't see.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Alice suddenly squealed, jumping up and pulling Jasper with her. They disappeared into the crowd, and a few minutes later, they were dancing a little too closely together. Emmett scowled at them, clearly deliberating whether or not to get up and tell them to get further apart.

"Leave them alone." Bella sighed, watching Emmett. "It's what I would have wanted, if I was Alice."

"Of course you would have, Bells," Emmett grinned. "Because you're just a _teeny _bit hormone driven."

I glared at Emmett.

"What! You can't say it isn't true!"

Rosalie shook her head and laughed at her boyfriend. She leaned on his shoulder, looking a little drunk and tired. Yet, when the next song came on, she felt the need to bolt towards the dance floor with Emmett in tow.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" I asked her, a smile tugging at my lips.

She hesitated. "I think I would make a fool of myself. Especially with you dancing next to me. I'd look so _ordinary _next to you."

I moaned. "Bella… how many times do I have to tell you? It is the other way around!"

She rolled her eyes and stood up, finishing her Beer before pulling me to stand up. "I'll need you to hold onto me. Tightly. Just so I don't fall."

I nodded. I had no problem with that.

_Emmett's POV_

Edward and Bella were _chomping at the bit._

It was so obvious they hadn't done anything than kiss at this point, because whenever they danced together, hugged each other, or even looked at each other, they were fighting their own desperate urges.

Call me disgusting, but I just seem to notice these things.

Rosalie and I were watching them from where we were dancing, my hands on his hips and swaying to the music. Edward and Bella were similar, except they seemed _a lot_ more caught up. They were whispering to each other, but I couldn't hear a word over the music. Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be seen, probably making out in a dark corner or something. Seems like something they would do.

I wondered if Edward would tell me if anything happened tonight. I mean, when we all go home. We're all going to separate houses, and then we'll meet up sometime tomorrow. Who knows what those two could get up to, with C and E not getting home in the early hours. Sometimes, I wasn't even sure I wanted to know – but I got curious.

"Look at them." Rosalie giggled, her arms hanging around my neck as we danced. "Remember when we were like them?"

"Babe," I wiggled my eye brows at her. "We _are_ like them."

"True," She nodded. "I guess that's why we're the only ones going back to your house tonight, right?"

"Right."

She smiled and moved closer to me, kissing me hard on the mouth. I still could look around the room, because I wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but I was still worried about Bella since her kidnapping. Who knows when she could fall, or pop out a rib? None of us wanted that, not after all the pain she's already been through.

But when I looked up, they were making out. So, they weren't having any problems.

After fifty minutes more of dancing, it was inching towards 1:30 am. I didn't want to go home yet, and neither did Rosalie, but we figured we had better be sensible if we wanted to keep on coming to these things. So, being the responsible one, (for once!) I rounded up the gang and we all loaded back into the Jeep (after saying a quick goodbye and thank you to Mike). The party was starting to quiet down anyway, so we picked a good time to leave.

We were all a little tipsy. I could hold alcohol better than the others, so I could drive home easily. First, I dropped off Alice and Jasper. I winked at Jasper before he got out and he winked back. We're good with silent messages.

Next, we dropped off Edward and Bella. They both jumped out of the car, not the least bit tired. That worried me, a little – what if Edward forgot what he had stuffed in his pocket earlier? I doubted he would, but they are pretty drunk…

"Bye, guys!" I shouted to them. I looked at Edward and tapped on my own pocket, reminding him. He nodded and headed into the house behind Bella.

Then we drove to my house. My parents were asleep upstairs, but Rosalie and I have kinda trained ourselves to be quiet when sneaking in without them noticing. We've had a lot of practice.

We went straight up to my room.

I don't think any more needs to be said.

**That was a little different to usual. I told you it would be, but I hoped you liked it. The gang is definitely growing up, and who was I to stop them? ;) **

**Please r&r! **


	40. Doomsville Ending

**A/N: Not much to say now. Only that this could possibly be the second last chapter. I'll do 1 more, but it might be an epilogue. Or... a SEQUEL! **

**On the matter of the supernatural, well, it's not a big part of Bella's life. There are werewolves and vampires, yes, but it doesn't particularly interfere with her life. Well, except werewolves. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Jasper's POV_

Alice and I woke up late on the Sunday, our heads throbbing and our throats dry. When I pulled away from her to look at the clock, it was 11:30 am. _Uhh. _I thought. _Why did we stay out so late last night?_

Alice looked over at me and flashed me a sleepy smile. As she did, she groaned and held her hand to her head. "Ouch. Remind me not to smile."

I chuckled slightly and pulled us both up into a sitting position. I kept my arm around her shoulders, pulling her against my chest. Her spiky hair scratching against me, tickling my skin.

"We should start heading to the Cullen's soon." I told her, getting interrupted by a yawn.

And then something dawned on me. Bella and Edward had spent the night in that big house, mostly alone…

I was suddenly compelled to jump up and get dressed. Alice looked at me like I had gone insane, but I was determined to get over there. I pulled on my jeans and grabbed my shirt.

"What's the rush?" Alice mumbled, throwing her little legs over the side and standing up. She grabbed her dress from last night and pulled it on. She held her head. "Head rush. I need some pain medication."

I grabbed us both our fair share of medication and walked outside. I was pretty sure my dad was at the station, because we never saw him. It might have been for the better. Seeing Alice and I coming out of my room looking like we just got run over by a bus wasn't a good look.

I popped the pills into my mouth and took a sip from my bottle of water. We got to the Cullen house in minutes, a little nervous about what we'd find.

When we arrived, Emmett's Jeep was already in the driveway. So Alice and I were last. Emmett was never going to let me forget that…

We let ourselves in and headed straight for the huge living room. We heard laughing coming from the kitchen, so we walked straight into there. Four sets of eyes snapped up to meet us, and Emmett clapped me on the back.

"Last one to arrive," Emmett shook his head. "You sly dog!"

Edward chuckled, his arm around Bella's waist as she made pancakes for the group. Rosalie sat on the island, and welcomed Alice to sit next to her.

"Smells good, Bell," I walked to my sister and kissed her cheek. When I knew Edward was occupied, I whispered into her ear, "What happened last night?"

She blushed a deep red and looked away from me. "What happened? Nothing happened, Jasper! We came home, and we went to sleep. Only slept. He took the couch, I took his bed. I slept in sweat pants and a t-shirt. I definitely wasn't naked."

She was rambling, which only gave her away. I raised an eye brow at her, and she suddenly looked very focused on tossing the pancakes. I wandered away from her, my eyes narrowed, watching Edward.

"So… everyone had a good night?" I asked, sweeping my eyes around the room. Emmett and Rosalie grinned, Alice winked at me, and Edward… well, Edward looked emotionless. He was looking back at me, careful not to give anything away.

But Bella was terrible at hiding what she was feeling. Her face flushed bright red, and she bit on her lip. Yep. She and Edward _definitely _had a good night.

"Ah, little Bella and Edward." Emmett took and deep breath and nodded his head. "I wish I could've have been here to witness—"

"Shut up!" Edward snapped, but the smile didn't leave his face. "Don't say anymore, you're embarrassing Bella."

Bella set a plate of pancakes on the table, wiping her hands nervously on her jeans. She grabbed six plates out of the cabernet and started dishing out everyone's pancakes. We all sat around the table and ate together, laughing about last night.

"We should go to parties more often," Alice giggled, squirting Maple Syrup onto her food. "It was a lot of fun!"

"I agree," Edward's eyes darted to Bella, just like I expected. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you still sore, Bella?" Emmett asked suddenly.

She shook her head. "Seriously, Emmett, I'm totally over all my injuries."

"Oh…" The grin on his face was almost blinding. "I didn't mean the injuries caused by _that_ scumbag. I meant the injuries that may have been caused by someone starting with E_._"

Everyone stopped chewing. Edward almost choked on his pancakes. Bella's face flushed once again. Rosalie and Alice had they face buried into each other's shoulders, trying not to giggle. Emmett never stopped grinning. And me… I clenched my fists around my knife and fork and tried not to yell at Edward.

"Emmett…" Edward warned with a smile, so I could still see that he was amused. "Enough."

"What?" Emmett said, setting everyone into rounds of laughter. Or, everyone that wasn't Bella and myself.

"I'm fine, Em," Bella still felt compelled to answer his question. "Edward wouldn't cause me any pain."

"Yeah, not _intentionally,_" Emmett winked at her. "But, well… being a newbie, you will soon learn that when the urges take over, you can't help but—"

"Stop!" Edward clapped his hands over Bella's ears in a failed attempt for her to not to be embarrassed any longer. Of course, Bella heard, and she stared at Emmett wide eyed. "Don't tease her, Emmett. She's very sensitive about this."

"Yeah, she is," Bella rolled her eyes and removed Edward's hand from her ears. "But I can take care of myself," She smiled and leaned up to kiss to him softly.

Which turned into something else.

"I don't think we need a replay of last night," Emmett said, breaking them apart. "We all get the idea. You did it. You did the _deed._ Congratulations."

"Now let's move on." I said quickly, hurrying to get off the disgusting subject that was my sister's sex life.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Rosalie asked, her mouth still formed in a smile from our last conversation. I don't think anyone will be getting over that for awhile.

"I vote we just hang around the house," Edward snuck a quick glance at Bella.

"Of course you would think that, but too bad, that's not going to happen." Alice smiled at them, causing them both to pout. "Though we are all a little hung over and need our rest, I think we should get out. Do something together."

"Alice, we are _always_ together." Bella laughed. "We haven't been apart in a very long time."

"True," Alice said, "But we haven't done anything fun. It's been about your injuries, and court cases, and blah blah." We all cringed at the mention of injuries.

"In case you've forgotten, we've went to a party just last night," Edward reminded her. "If I'm not mistaken, that's what you usually call _fun._"

"Yes, and it was fun! Not denying that. But… we should let our hair down. Be kids again. Go out, do something stupid—"

"So you're saying we should do something stupid and get ourselves hurt?" Edward raised an eye brow.

"Hell yes!" Emmett boomed, high fiving Alice with a loud _smack. _"Let's be reckless! Get that adrenaline running!"

"Emmett, I'm not sure that's a very good—" Bella began.

"Nope! It's decided. I know EXACTLY what we can do!" Emmett jumped out of his seat, almost knocking it back onto the floor. I swear that boy has issues. "We're going to Doomsville!"

"What the hell is Doomsville?" Even Alice was puzzled.

"It's this awesome new theme park that's just opened in Seattle!" Emmett's eyes were as wide as any child's on Christmas morning. "And it has awesome rides and haunted houses! It's looks great!"

"Theme parks make me feel sick," Bella looked a little green. "Especially rollercoaster's. All that looping around and around…" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's it, we're not going." Edward said quickly.

"Like hell we're not! Bella can come, but she just can watch _us_ go on rollercoaster's!" Emmett was almost jumping around the kitchen with all his excitement. "So… let's put it to a vote. Who's in?"

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and myself all put our hands up. Bella and Edward just sat there, staring at us.

"Don't be squares!" Alice jumped up just as Emmett had and latched onto Bella and Edward. "It'll be fun! If you really want to, you can just hang on by the food, and we'll meet you later."

Emmett winked at me, letting me in that that is exactly _not _what they would be doing. Alice and Emmett were going to force them on as many rides as possible, whether they liked it or not.

"I don't know…" Edward mumbled, eyes locked with Bella's.

"Maybe we could just sit out…" Bella shrugged, still looking at him. "They can do what they want, and we can just eat. Get some lunch, maybe—"

"It's decided!" Alice squealed and took off towards the stairs. "Everyone get ready… we're going to Seattle!"

_Bella's POV_

So, we were going to this crazy theme park today. A theme park filled with scary rides, haunted houses, cotton candy and God knows what else.

I couldn't think of anything worse.

I loved my friends, and spending time with them, but going to a theme park would not be option of choice. We could just stay home, watch a movie, play some games, but no – we had to go to Seattle just to see some place they call Doomsville.

I didn't want to wreck the mood as Emmett sped towards Seattle. Edward was busy burying his face into my neck, whispering 'I love you's and 'I need you's. I had a time controlling myself, but somehow, I managed. The only thing I let myself do was tangle my fingers in his hair and bring him closer.

"Keep it PG," Rosalie cautioned us with a laugh.

"You can talk, Rose." I scoffed, trying to control my voice as Edward's lip came into contact with my neck once again. "You and Emmett are practically the king and queen of PDA."

"I don't know…" Alice laughed. "I think you and Edward has almost taken over that title."

"Not if I can help it," Emmett suddenly leaned over the console to pull Rosalie into a heated kiss.

"EMMETT!" We all started yelling. "YOU'RE DRIVING!"

Emmett just laughed, still obviously in control of the steering wheel. He winked at Rosalie and looked straight ahead. "The king and queen of PDA wins again."

"Hardly," Edward scoffed, causing me to look at him in alarm. He just smiled and inched closer to me, hitching my calf over his hip. "Watch this."

His other hand (that wasn't holding my calf) when to the back of my neck, pulling my face to his in a heated kiss. Both of my arms moved to wrap themselves around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer. My other leg was only seconds away from his other hip when Jasper exclaimed: "Ok, ok, we get it!"

"Aw, I wanted to see how much further they could go," Emmett pouted like a lonely little boy.

"Doesn't matter, I almost vomited all over your Jeep. Would you want that, Em?" Jasper asked him seriously.

Emmett shook his head.

"Exactly. So…" Jasper grabbed something off the floor, and I realized it was a blanket. He shoved it between Edward and I, creating quite a barrier between our legs. "There. Now I won't almost vomit."

I scowled at Jasper. He was being immature and protective. Seriously, I was almost an adult. He had no reason to treat Edward and I like this.

"Let them be," Alice waved at us and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, dragging his eyes away from us. "And focus on us." She pulled him in for a kiss, which he didn't refuse. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, despite the seatbelt.

"Jasper, _I_ am going to puke all over my car if you don't stop doing that with my sister," Emmett cautioned from the driver's seat, peering at them through the revision mirror. Jasper and Alice pulled away from each other, panting. "Do you want that?"

Edward was chuckling into my ear, making me shiver. I let out a giggle myself.

"Now you know how I feel," Emmett grumbled, just as we passed the sign for Doomsville Theme Park. I held in my groan when we turned into the parking lot, to find it very crowded.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who decided to test the new theme park," Rosalie commented, as we parked in the only spot (and the furthest away!) from the main entrance. We all got out and began the long trek to the entrance.

By the time we got to the doors, we were sweating.

"Jesus, who knew this place would be so crowded." Emmett scoffed, as we joined the line for tickets. "It only opened last week."

"Told you this was a bad idea…." I taunted, shaking my head.

"And _this_ is why we usually listen to Bella. Because she is right most of the time!" Rosalie laughed, and folded her arms. Somebody wolf-whistled at her from across the small space, causing her to roll her eyes.

"The lines is moving," Alice said, though it clearly wasn't.

"Hey, I have an idea," Rosalie suddenly perked up, and wandered away from us. She spotted the person that had whistled at her (who was at the front of the line), and walked over to him. She draped her arm around him and looked into his eyes, but we couldn't hear a word.

A few minutes later, she called, "Hey guys!" And waved us over.

We walked straight to her, and the guy let us go in front of him. We bought out tickets and wandered straight into the park, past the annoyed people.

"Jesus, Rose," Emmett said. "As great as that as, I never want to see you draping yourself around another guy again."

We all laughed, and walked towards the first ride. I had to crane my neck just to see the top; were they serious?

"Guys," I was already starting to step back. "I am not going on that. No way in hell."

"Aw, c'mon Bella!" Alice danced over to me and grabbed onto my arm. "Please! It's not that scary. There's only, like, three big drops, and they're all in a row! Then it's just a bunch of loops and—"

"Alice," Edward glared at her and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Not helping. Don't force her."

"But if she doesn't go on she'll regret it later!" Emmett stepped next to Alice, looking at me pleadingly. "Please, Bella! You'll have fun by the end, I promise you!"

I bit on my lip. I could just say no, and go get some food with Edward. Or, I could say yes to Emmett. If I didn't go on this ride, they were never going to let me forget it.

I sighed. "Fine, ok? I'll go on the stupid ride."

"Yes!" Alice and Emmett started jumping up and down like ten year olds. I've never seen them look more related to each other.

We all started heading towards the line.

"You don't have to do this," Edward whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "We could just… slip away, and they would hardly notice."

"N-no…" I shook my head slowly. "If I don't do this, I will never hear the end of it."

"Damn right!" Emmett laughed from somewhere in front of me.

"You don't want to make yourself sick." Edward continued to whisper, now wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer until I could feel his nose against my hair.

"I won't… I can handle it."

The line was moving a lot quicker in front of us. I could already see the ticket collector and hear the screams coming from the carriages scaling the roller coaster.

"I'll be here to hold your hand," Edward told me, squeezing me a little tighter then reaching down to entwine his fingers with mine.

We gave the ticket collector our tickets then we loaded into a carriage. It only held 6, so there were no other strangers with us. I think that's a good thing… that means I can't throw up on anyone.

The clicks of the carriage going up the large ramp had me freaking out already – Edward rested his hand on my knee and gently squeezed whenever my breathing got too erratic.

I wasn't prepared for the sudden drop.

The 6 of us started screaming as we plummeted down the ramp, hitting speeds so fast my hair was flying behind me and brought tears to my eyes. I started to feel sick when we went up again, then flew down another few seconds later. I covered my mouth with my hand, getting ready to lean over the side.

Edward held onto my hand and kissed it. I felt better instantly, though we continued to plummet then scale then plummet again. I thought I was prepared for the huge loop-the-loop, but when it came, I wasn't.

Alice's ear piercing scream in front of me sent shivers down my spine, which didn't really help the whole not-throwing-up thing. I leaned over the side, but I wasn't sick… because the ride came to a stop so suddenly I was jerked back into my seat.

"That was amazing!" Emmett jumped up and stepped out of the carriage.

I couldn't move.

"Bella, love, it's over now. We have to move." Edward said calmly, already standing. When I didn't respond, he lifted me up and cradled me to his chest. "You don't have to go on anymore roller coasters."

He carefully put me down and fastened an arm around my waist. I leaned into him, still feeling the need to throw up. A sheen of sweat covered my forehead and cheeks.

"She looks very pale," Rosalie observed, receiving an icy glare from Edward. "Let's take her to sit down and get a drink."

I was dragged towards a table, where we all sat down. Jasper went to get me a drink of water, while Alice fanned my face, trying to get my color back.

"I knew that ride was a bad idea," Edward grunted, wiping the wet hair off my forehead. "She's probably scarred for life."

Emmett waved her him off. "She'll be fine in a few minutes. Then she'll be ready to get on the next ride!" There was a loud _smack_, which I guessed was Edward's hand coming into contact with Emmett's head. "Hey! I was kidding!"

"Here, Bella," Jasper handed me a glass of water which I quickly jugged. "Feeling any better?"

I sighed. "A little. I'm fine guys, you don't have to fuss."

"You are too stubborn for your own good, Miss Swan," Edward chuckled, holding his hand to my overheated cheek. "If we had of just stayed off that ride…"

"I'm fine," I smiled slightly at him, trying to remove the worry lines from his forehead. "Really. Hell, I'd do it again if I could!"

Edward gave me a look that said, "Yeah, right…"

Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"No more rides for you," Edward smiled and tapped my nose. "We can just hang around here. Play some games."

"But you like the rides," I pouted. I didn't want to wreck his fun just because I had a weak stomach.

"They're no fun without you." He sighed and pushed the water towards me. "Finish off your water, and then we can go and do something else."

"Well," Emmett sighed, folding his arms. "We have just lost 2 of our best group members."

Rosalie, Jasper and Alice erupted in "_Hey_s!" But then, they slumped and said: "It's true."

We all laughed, my sickness beginning to fade. I felt a lot better now that I had drunk something, and my head wasn't as sore. Now, I just wanted to avoid the rides and hang out with Edward.

"Ok, so. Next ride!" Alice clapped her hands and jumped up. "Let's go, let's go!"

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice headed away, after saying a quick goodbye to Edward and I. They quickly disappeared into the house, and Edward and I were left alone.

"So…" Edward smiled and pulled my hair away from my neck so he could lightly press his lips to my jugular. "What would you like to do?"

My head instantly felt clouded.

"Eh…" I rested my head against his as he continued to kiss my neck. "I… I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

"Absolutely nothing." He whispered, pulling me closer.

"Edward," I breathed. "We're in public."

"Oh, I know." Edward smiled and pulled away from me. As if he couldn't resist, he pressed his lips to mine quickly. "What do you say I win you a giant teddy bear?"

He stood up then held out his hand. I took it and followed him towards the games.

"So… would you rather a giant pink dolphin, or a colossal Sponge Squarepants?" Edward chuckled and handed the man with a ponytail behind the counter a few dollars. "But first, I'm going to let you have a go."

It was one of those games where you need to throw the basketball into the impossibly small hoop 3 times. I stared at Edward like he had gone crazy.

He laughed. "What?"

"I'm going to miss!"

"No you won't… I'll help you." He took the ball from the man with the pony tail and placed it into my waiting hands. "Now… face the hoop." I did. I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my own to get a second grip on the ball. "Now… hold the ball in your finger tips." Breathing was becoming harder with his proximity. "Stare at the hoop. It's the only thing you want. And… throw!" It wasn't really me throwing. It was him. The ball went sailing through the air and straight through the hoop.

The man with the pony tail gawked.

"I did it, Edward!" I squealed and turned around to launch myself into his arms. We laughed together as he spun me around then placed a kiss on my cheek. "Well, you did it."

"It was all you," He smiled. "But now we have to do it again in order to win you that prize."

We repeated the same pattern another 2 times, therefore winning me a giant pink Dolphin. We both jumped and laughed with excitement, and then we moved on to the next game. It was the one where you had to squirt into the clown's mouth, and try to be the first one to blow up the balloon.

I knew I would fail at this one.

"I got this," Edward smiled cockily and handed the money to the man behind the counter. He picked up the plastic water gun and got ready to aim.

The person holding the timer looked bored as hell. He had a frown and a creased forehead. "Ready. Set. Go."

I watched Edward as he shot water into the clown's mouth, and the balloon quickly inflated. He was clearly in the lead, next to a boy my age and a woman clearly trying to win something for her infant.

The boy my age was close behind Edward. He would look at me every few seconds, to see if I was watching him. When I wasn't, he would squirt the bench in front of me to get my attention. But I never took my eyes off Edward and his impressive squirting talents. (Oh my God... did I really just think that?)

Then, Edward won, and I jumped into his arms when it looked like the boy was about to spray him.

"Thank you, Edward!" I breathed into his ear, placing a kiss on his cheek. "This has been amazing!"

He smiled and grabbed the huge blue German Shepherd that was passed to him. He gave it me, and now I was holding 2 giant stuffed animals.

Next, Edward suggested we get our picture drawn. I wasn't going to object – I had secretly always wanted to do that.

We only had to wait in line for a moment, and then the artist was telling us to sit on the stool. I sat my 2 prizes on the bench beside us and turned to the artist.

"What's your name?" He asked me, snapping his fingers while setting up his easel.

"Bella."

"Ok, Bella, you need to sit on Edward's lap, and wrap your arms around his neck."

I only gawked for a moment, and then did as I was told. Edward welcomed me with open arms, pulling me closer to him.

"Don't forget to smile." The artist sounded just as bored as the man at the clown-squirting game. "So… what brought you two to the theme park today?"

"We came with our friends," Edward answered, entwining his fingers with mine on my lap. "To check out the new park."

"And what do you think of it?" The artist hand was quickly squiggling around the page.

"It's great so far," Edward said. "The roller coaster was… ?"

"Sickening, I know." He laughed, causing all of us to burst into laughter. Within the next few minutes, he was done. "Ok, here ya go."

He stood up and gave me the picture.

As soon as I saw, I had to lean over myself to catch my breath. The picture was just so funny – I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"It's…a…"

"Cartoon!" Edward finished, breaking into laughs himself.

We both stared at the picture, our heads huge compared to our bodies. Edward's hair was wild, and his smile huge. His arms were wrapped around me, just like how we were sitting. My hair was long and straight, and my face heart shaped. Though it was a cartoon, it was very realistic.

"Is there something wrong?" The artist asked, sounding offended.

_Yes, there was,_ I thought, but it didn't matter. I loved these cartoon versions of us, looking so happy and carefree together. So, Edward and I just nodded and laughed, then took the picture (and my other prizes) with us.

"This is great," I laughed, staring at Edward's crazy hair. "It looks just like you."

"Hey," Edward chuckled and lightly nudged my side. "My hair isn't _that_ messy, is it?"

"It is," We came to a stop at the table where we sat with the others. "But I love it." I ran my fingers through his hair, hoping it will never change.

"Your smile is captured beautifully." Edward smiled at me, running his fingers over the picture. "You're eyes look so alive."

"Of course they do," I could tell by the look on his face he was thinking about my kidnapping. My time in hospital. When I almost died. "Because I _am_ alive. I'm here."

"I know," Edward sighed and cupped my cheek in his hand. "But I can't help remembering."

"It doesn't matter," I placed my hand over his. "It's all in the past. We have the future ahead of us."

"I love the sound of that." Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, despite the buzzing crowd around us. I used to be embarrassed to show affection in public – but now, I didn't care. Because Edward was mine, and I was his. I wanted everyone to know that.

He deepened our kiss when he knew I was ready, and dropped my huge prizes to wrap my arms around his neck to pull his closer. We both stopped worrying about the picture and focused on each other instead. It felt so good, I could do it forever.

Which reminded me of last night – how wonderful it was to be close to Edward.

If I thought about that too much, I would get carried away.

We broke apart, breathless. Neither of us moved for a few moments, and in a few minutes, we were going at it again.

"I should've have known this was what we'd find."

Emmett's voice boomed across the crowds, and with a groan, Edward and I pulled apart.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice appeared in front of us, in all their glory. Emmett grinned, Jasper scowled, and Rosalie and Alice snickered. They all came to sit in front of us and noticed the picture.

"Omigod, that looks exactly like you!" Alice laughed, pointing at Edward's hair.

"That's what I said," I smiled, running my fingers through Edward's hair once again.

"And that girl is beautiful," Rosalie grinned at me. "Edward, how could you pose with this pretty woman, when you're with Be—Oh wait!" We all laughed. "That is Bella!"

I looked down, blushing, while the others all laughed around me.

"Check out those prizes!" Alice squealed, rushing forward and picking up my giant blue dog. Rosalie grabbed my pink dolphin and hugged it. "I know you guys must have had fun."

"We definitely did." I grinned.

"Did you guys have fun?" Edward asked. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Oh man, Ed, it was great!" Emmett's voice raised with excitement. "We went on another five roller coasters. And there was this crazy ride called the UFO, and—"

"It's making me feel sick just talking about roller coasters," I grumbled, covering my face with my hand.

"Ok, I'll tell you later." Emmett promised him like it was the most important thing in the world. "It's getting towards dinner. Do you want to stay for the fireworks?"

"Definitely!" We all said.

We walked towards the other side of the park, where we would get the best views of the fireworks. They were to be set off over the water, which I could imagine would be a beautiful reflection. I couldn't wait.

There was a small crowd gathered against the railing, but we found a spot on our own. Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie and leant against the railing. Jasper picked up Alice and sat her on the railing, her back against his chest. And Edward pressed me to his chest and leaned his head on my shoulder.

With a loud _POP_, an explosion of red and blue appeared before our eyes and spread across the sky. A series of more pops sounded and the whole sky was covered with green, blue, red, and pink. I felt my eyes begin to water just at the sight of it – it was so beautiful.

"I love you," Edward whispered, placing a kiss on my jaw bone.

"I love you too." I whispered back, kissing his lips softly. "We've been through so much together, I never doubt anymore."

"I _never _doubted us to begin with."

I looked at Rosalie and Emmett; they staring at the fireworks, tears in both their eyes. Rosalie rested her head on Emmett's chest and kissed her head every few seconds, just because he couldn't help it. They looked so in love with each other, even if they didn't act like it sometimes.

I looked to my right at Jasper and Alice. Jasper almost swallowed poor Alice up, with his lanky limbs and lean body. She curled into him, staring up at the sky with wide eyes. She looked so small, but he looked like her protector – and that's what he'll forever be. Not just a lover, but also a caretaker.

I thought about Edward and I, and realized… we were all of those things, put together. He was always going to be there for me, just like Emmett and Rosalie. He was always going to be my protector, just like Jasper and Alice. We even had what Esme and Carlisle have had for years – commitment. We were always going to be together, no matter the circumstances.

Over the years, we've been through a lot together to test our relationship.

Moving here when I was seven. Getting injured over and over again due to our friend and I's crazy antics. Jealous girls. Jealous boys. Hidden secrets. And of course, near death experiences.

But no matter how strained things may get, I knew we would never be apart.

**That's the end… for now.**

**At the moment, I'm trying to decide between an Epilogue or Sequel. I have a feeling I know what you guys would want, but would you like to drop me a review and let me know? ;) Oh, and if you have any ideas for a sequel… it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Review please, and thanks for reading! **


	41. Epilogue

**A/N: So… here's the Epilogue (: it might seem a little short, but only because it's not a real chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight. **

_Bella's POV_

If there was one thing I learnt in the past few years, it was that friends were everything.

Even if you make stupid mistakes, if you let them down, even if you break away and don't speak to them again. Those friends will never be forgotten, because they have already left their mark on your heart. And if they are true friends, their mark will never fade.

When Emmett McCarthy, Alice McCarthy, Rosalie Cullen, Edward Cullen, Jasper Swan and myself graduated, we all went our separate ways to college. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper graduated before we did, but they came to our graduation, and the goodbyes were said all over again. We still had tears in our eyes, knowing we will never get to go to school together again, never get to drink underage again, never get to be kids again.

Edward and Jasper went to Harvard, Rosalie and Emmett went to Brown, Alice went to Princeton, and I went to Yale. I had always wanted to go there, and I never changed my mind. Except when Edward told me he would be going to school in Massachusetts, and I would be going in Connecticut. He told me he would visit whenever he could, but that may only be every second weekend. I cried for hours, thinking about it.

We still talked to each other on the phone. Jasper and I would never be separated, because we were siblings, but for example, Rosalie and me… we haven't talked in awhile. I missed her, but I didn't know if she missed me.

A distraction for me was always my school work – it kept me busy, in my lonely dorm who I shared with a girl named Lily from Alaska. Lily and I had become friends, but she reminded me too much of Alice and Rosalie. She was gorgeous, and an endless ball of energy. Just like my two best friends.

I was having my twenty-first birthday soon, which I wasn't looking forward to. Edward had promised he was going to come down from Boston, but I still doubted him. He was busy. I was busy. Who had time for my birthday anyway?

I missed Forks. I missed my dad and my old house. I missed the Cullen house and Carlisle and Esme. My life was so much happier back then – when I was a kid. When we all went to high school and our problems were things like were not turning in homework or not having a car to drive. Everything changed awhile ago, but I don't feel any better.

_Edward's POV_

I missed her.

From the moment we said goodbye on my porch steps, I knew I wasn't going to last long without her. When I say last long, I mean my peace of mind. I would always be worrying about her, always wondering how she's changed. If she has her eye on other guys. If she has new friends. If she's eating all her dinner or taking care of herself. There wouldn't be a moment when I went to Harvard that I wouldn't be thinking about her.

Leaving all my friends had been eye opening for me – the moment I pulled away from my driveway where they were gathered, I felt lonelier. Without Emmett's laugh, my sister's whining, Alice's giggles, Jasper's jokes, and of course, Bella. Always Bella. Though it was wrong, I knew I'd miss Bella more than I missed my own parents.

I shared my dorm with Jasper, which lifted my spirits. He reminded me of Bella in so many ways, it made me smile – and miss her more. We would tell each other how much we missed Alice and Bella, and we felt like girls, but we didn't care because we missed _our_ girls way too much.

Alice and Bella didn't have anyone they knew with them. I thought I was lucky, because Jasper and I had gotten into the same school. In a way, I wanted to be alone; then no one had to witness my grief.

I visited Bella one weekend, when both of our workloads were at a minimum. We only spent a day together, but my spirits were instantly lifted – even a few hours with her would be magical. We spent the day in the park, talking and laughing about our adventures at school and even the past. The night came too quickly, and we had to say goodbye. I promised I would see her for her 21st birthday.

I hadn't realized how much I had missed her until she was gone.

_Jasper's POV_

School was torture.

I thought high school was bad at the time, but it has nothing on this. At high school, I had my friends and family surrounding me. It lightened the stress, and put a little fun into our crowded lives. But now, college was a whole different ball game.

I shared a dorm with Edward, which is interesting. I never thought I'd be spending all this time with my sister's boyfriend, but Edward and I have really bonded since moving in together. We understood each other, and the pain we felt over being apart from the girls we loved.

_Alice._

I missed her so much – her spiky hair, bouncy and happy personality. She was always there for me, not that she wasn't now, but it just seemed different. It's like she's my other half, and I'm missing a huge chunk out of myself. Hearing her voice over the phone wasn't enough. I needed to see her, feel her smooth skin, kiss her cheek… to _really _be with her.

When Edward went to visit Bella, I went to visit Alice. It was a trip I had said I'd do for months, but my workload had been tedious. I finally put my foot down and promised her I'd be coming – and we met in a diner Connecticut, between Massachusetts and New Jersey. It was our longest reunion we've ever had; we spent minutes just hugging each other, and not saying anything.

It was wonderful, to finally have her in my arms again. I haven't felt so good since we parted, on the Cullen's porch steps.

She told me she was planning something for next summer – she wanted all of us to meet up in Forks, and spend the whole three months together. She hasn't told anyone about it yet, because she wanted it to be a surprise.

I couldn't be happier – all of us together again. What could be better?

_Alice's POV_

College work was the most boring thing I have _ever_ looked at.

I get distracted easily – I'm calling Rosalie and Bella, I'm emailing Emmett and Jasper, and Edward is texting me. So, why would I have time for assignments when I could be talking to the friends I miss so dearly?

I kept a picture of all of us, from the day we went to Doomsville Theme Park. We were posing in front of a huge billboard, each of our face twisted into hilarious grimaces. Jasper had his arms around me, Emmett was carrying Rosalie, and Bella was on Edward's back. It was one of my favorite pictures of us – and I never let it out my sight.

I missed high school – well, I didn't miss Forks High in particular. I just miss all the memories we've had together there. Sitting at our cafeteria table together, joking with each other and receiving odd stares from the rest of the student body. Our random sleepovers on school nights. Blowing off our homework to climb the tree outside. It was all over – and I desperately wished it wasn't. They were the best times of my life.

If all my friends had of come to Princeton with me, it would be different. We would all be messing around together, playing pranks and blowing off our assignments. Though I knew it wasn't good for our education, to be honest, I didn't really care. College was never high on my list, and I had no idea why I was here.

My roommate was a girl named Lucy. She had long black hair and brown eyes, just like Bella's. She reminded me a lot of her, actually – she always blushed and tripped over her own feet. Whenever I saw her blush, it reminded me of Bella; and I felt sad without my best friend. I wished she was here.

I didn't tell anyone but Jasper, but I'm planning a summer full of fun for all of us. We were all going to meet in Forks, but I didn't tell anyone of them why. I'm going to invite each of them individually, saying I am just meeting them and them alone. Carlisle and Esme agreed to let us all stay, so they are in on the plan.

I couldn't wait to see my friends again – this was going to be the best summer ever!

_Emmett's POV_

Brown sucked.

Firstly, I am not allowed in the girl's dorm. I got banned after sneaking into Rose's room at two in the morning, and somebody dobbed me in. Secondly, the workload is _huge._ And I thought Forks High dished itself out a fair amount of homework. And thirdly… I missed our gang.

I missed Bella, and the cute way she used to blush. I missed Jasper and Edward, my best friends who knew almost everything about me. I missed my sister, the bouncy little ball of energy. Together, we got into all sorts of trouble – but it was all worth it, because it was nothing but fun.

College was all serious – everyone was worried about this, and that. They were never happy with what they had. I guess I shouldn't talk – I hated this stupid school. Remind me again why I came here? Oh yeah, because I'm stupid.

I had seen the gang once since I came here – but even then, Bella wasn't there. She was too busy, claiming she had over five assignments due in one week. But that was months ago – surely, she'd be willing to do something now. I know Edward missed her, from what I heard. Jasper, too. We had little gossiping sessions all the time.

I joked, asking them if they're feeling sexually deprived from their girlfriends. They retorted with, "At least we weren't stupid enough to get band from our girlfriend's dorm." They had me there, but at least I got to see Rose during class and in between. They saw Bella and Alice maybe, once a month.

I felt bad for them – they were strong for going to different colleges. At least they're not alone, like Bella and Alice. I texted them all the time, and they always told me how they missed Edward and Jasper. I couldn't provide much sympathy, one, because I'm a guy, and two, because I didn't know how they felt. I had Rose with me all the time.

I was thinking about arranging a get together. We could all meet somewhere, and spend some time together. We all missed each other, and it would be great to catch up.

I even missed ol' Carlisle and Esme. Was I being a pussy, or what?

_Rosalie's POV_

Oh Emmett, getting himself banned from my dorm. Stupid, stupid boy.

Now I have to deal with even more problems – the last one only being second to the intense loss I feel, because of the absence of my friends.

I thought from the very beginning it was a stupid idea to split up for college. When we were younger, we used to say we would all go to the same college. Or, if failing that, the girls would go to one, and the boys would go to another. But we had to see each other every weekend.

We were so naïve.

None of that has happened. We've met up once – one time – that's all. At first, I thought it was because none of them even wanted to see each other. It annoyed me, but Emmett told me we were all very busy. "That doesn't mean we don't have time for each other." I argued with him, but he convinced me otherwise. That night, I called everyone, and they all told me it was because they were busy. Emmett was right, and I was wrong.

That doesn't happen very often.

The six of us together had all sorts of fun. Now, my life was lacking that. Going to the same college as Emmett reminded me of the past, but it wasn't anything like high school. High school was _fun_. This… this was not.

The girl I shared my room with was a bitch. I never talked to her, because she never talked to me. Her name was Summer, or something. I didn't pay any attention to her, because I knew she would try to be my friend. I didn't want any more friends. I had my little group, and that's all I needed.

We hated each other – never spoke. Never shared anything. I didn't care. She had terrible clothes and cheap make up. Call me spoiled, but the girl needed a makeover. If Alice was here, we would go to work on this poor girl.

Whenever I spoke to Edward, Jasper, Bella or Alice, none of them sounded very happy. We spend hours on the phone talking, moaning and groaning about everything in general. Alice missed Jasper. Bella missed Edward. We all missed each other.

I told Emmett I didn't miss my brother – when really, I did. A lot.

During lectures, I was constantly texting. Usually, everyone at the same time. Even Emmett, who was usually sitting beside me or in another class room. I was still worried we would lose touch – from the moment I stepped off my porch, I was afraid. Not because of going back to college, not because of being away from home.

I would never say it out loud.

But I was afraid of losing my friends.

**Sequel will be up soon! **


End file.
